Diario de una guardiana
by Judit Mystika
Summary: Mystika es una recién descubierta semi-humana que llega a otro mundo, el mundo de Eldarya, donde conviven toda clase de razas de seres fantásticos. Se ha integrado a la perfección en su nuevo hogar como guardiana de Eel y va estrechando lazos con los habitantes del Cuartel General. Pero un personaje intenta sembrar la semilla de la duda en ella para traicionarlos.
1. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 **CONFESIONES**

Habían pasado ya lo que me parecían varios meses, puesto que aún nadie había sabido decirme a cuánto equivalía el tiempo de Eldarya en mi mundo o si había alguna diferencia.

Aunque echaba de menos a mi familia y amigos, cada vez eran menos los ratos que me acordaba de ellos, siempre ocupada con tareas o misiones para mantenerme distraída, hasta el punto de disfrutar de todas ellas como parte de mi nueva vida.

 **Nevra: Como siempre tan absorta en tus pensamientos que no verías venir a un Bériflore delante de tus narices.**

 **Mystika: ¡Mierda Nevra! ¡Qué susto me has dado!**

 **Nevra: Siempre es un placer.**

 **Mystika: Seguramente no habría podido notar tu acercamiento aunque hubiera querido.**

 **Nevra: Así que te gustaría notarme más cerca...**

Acercó su cara a la mía a la vez que retiraba un mechón de pelo de mi cara con delicadeza. El tacto de su fría piel me dio un escalofrío.  
En respuesta a sus palabras le di un codazo en el estómago en broma.

 **Mystika: ¡Eh! Yo no dije eso**.

 **Nevra: ¡Ouch! ¡Vale, vale, no es necesario que me agredas!**

 **Mystika: Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Disfrutando de la naturaleza o sólo venías a asustarme?**

 **Nevra: Lo cierto es que te estaba buscando. Venía a preguntarte si querías venir a la cantina esta noche conmigo y los chicos a tomar algo. ¡Ah! No acepto un "no" como respuesta.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, en ese caso, no tengo elección... Allí estaré.**

Nevra se despidió con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, lanzándome un beso al aire, y tan rápido desapareció como había aparecido.

Como ya había paseado lo suficiente como para llenarme de energía, decidí ir a entrenar un rato. Cada día que pasaba se me daba mejor tanto el manejo de las armas como el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Aunque en esto último ya tenía algo de experiencia, ya que hacía un par de años que practicaba Krav Maga.

Por suerte aún no había tenido que usarlo y sólo Jamón había visto un poco de mis cualidades. Los entrenos con la guardia habían sido, hasta ahora, manejando armas pesadas, lo que había fortalecido mis extremidades y todo mi cuerpo en general.

Llegué al cerezo, donde solía entrenar, y para mi sorpresa allí estaba Valkyon dándole golpes a una especie de muñeco de madera y trapo. Estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de mi llegada.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre para que le trates así?**

 **Valkyon: Oh... pues intento sacarle información, pero ya ves... no suelta prenda**.

Me recibió con una gran sonrisa mientras peinaba su pelo hacia atrás y retiraba algunas gotas de sudor de su frente con su antebrazo.

 **Mystika: ¿Crees que esa técnica funcionaría contigo?**

(¡Mierda! ¿Por qué he dicho eso?)

 **Valkyon: ... ¿Quieres probarlo?**

(Esto va a ser divertido... Aunque espero que no me machaque)

Me puse en guardia aceptando su proposición y le hice un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a mí.

 **Valkyon: Si te hago daño, dímelo.**

Le respondí con una sonrisa segura y se aproximó aún sin ponerse en guardia, confiado de sus propias habilidades e ignorando por completo las mías.

Lancé un puño que a duras penas pudo esquivar y al fin levantó la guardia. Conseguí darle varios golpes, bloquear otros tantos y encajar algunos mientras él parecía estar igual que cuando empezó, así que me esforcé al máximo para presentarle batalla.

(¡Este hombre tiene una fuerza y un ímpetu desbordantes!)

Al poco rato estábamos ya empapados en sudor y casi extenuados. Se notaba la diversión en su rostro. Estaba claro que prefería la acción a las palabras y sentía como de esta forma podía conectar con él fácilmente, sin silencios incómodos.

Entonces, en un arranque de valentía, intenté derribarle... craso error con un hombre de su envergadura y corpulencia. En unas centésimas de segundo le dio la vuelta a la tortilla e intentó la misma maniobra contra mí. Sentí perder el equilibrio y me agarré a su chaqueta, provocando que ambos acabáramos en el suelo, él sobre mí para ser más exactos, aunque a tiempo frenó la caída con sus manos contra el suelo.

Agotados y jadeantes por el esfuerzo nos quedamos unos segundos en esa posición, mirándonos a los ojos. Entonces noté un calor que me subía a las mejillas y vi como la cara de Valkyon también tomaba un suave color rojizo, seguramente debido a la proximidad repentina de nuestros cuerpos.

 **Valkyon: Disculpa...**

Éste se incorporó rápidamente y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar del suelo, gesto al que correspondí en seguida. Con facilidad fui elevada del suelo, como si mi peso fuera el de una pluma.

 **Mystika: N-no hay problema.** **Creo que voy a ir a ducharme mejor...**

 **Valkyon: Sí, claro. Yo recojo esto y voy. Así te dará tiempo.**

Entendí que se refería a darme el tiempo suficiente para acabar de ducharme, ya que las duchas eran mixtas.

 **Mystika: Sí, hasta ahora.**

(Bueno, ¿¡qué diablos ha sido eso!?)

De camino a las duchas me convencí firmemente de la idea de que lo que acaba de ocurrir sólo había sido un momento extraño debido a su falta de proximidad con otras personas, unida a toda esa descarga de energía del combate.

(Y él... bueno, en teoría no está acostumbrado a estar tan "cerca" de una mujer, al menos eso me han dado a entender los demás. Sólo ha sido un momento confuso. ¡Exacto!)

Intenté despejar mi cabeza con una ducha fría y bastante rápida, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía entrar un miembro del Cuartel.  
Así que sin más demora salí envuelta en una toalla y ahí estaba Valkyon, quitándose sus prendas.

 **Mystika: ¡L-lo siento! Yo... Mejor me visto en mi habitación...**

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué? Ya sabes que no tengo problema.**

 **Mystika: Uhm... vale...**

Me giré hacia mi taquilla para evitar verle desnudo, sobre todo, evitar que él notara que le miraba. Pero cuando pasó por mi lado para dirigirse a la ducha, mi vista se desvió sin remedio mirándole de reojo.

(¿Qué pasa? El chico está tremendo y los ojos están para mirar, ¿no?)

Únicamente llevaba una toalla y ésta estaba posada en su hombro.  
No podía hacer más que admirar su cuerpo, esculpido por los mismísimos dioses...

(¡Basta o tendrás que volver a darte una ducha!)

Cepillé mi pelo y me vestí lo más rápido posible y cuando fui a ponerme las botas, Valkyon salió de la ducha con la toalla alrededor de la cadera. Sus oblicuos se marcaban graciosamente guiando el camino hacia la pelvis.  
Se sentó en frente de su taquilla con el cabello goteándole por la espalda y el torso. Luego se giró hacia mí al tiempo que desvié la mirada para no ser sorprendida admirándole.

 **Valkyon: Ha estado genial.**

 **Mystika: ¿Eh?**

 **Valkyon: El entreno. Tienes mucha habilidad.**

 **Mystika: Oh... gracias, en mi mundo practicaba defensa personal y algo de deportes de contacto.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Tenéis varias disciplinas?**

 **Mystika: Sí, hay muchas y diferentes. Lo pasarías en grande allí jeje**

 **Valkyon: Quizás algún día se pueda... ¿Quién sabe?**

 **Mystika: Sí, quizás...**

No pude evitar ponerme algo melancólica. Valkyon lo notó y cuando parecía que iba a decir algo...

 **Ykhar: Ejem... Espero no interrumpir nada... Mystika, Miiko te busca.**

 **Mystika: Claro, ya estoy. Hasta luego Valkyon.**

Me sonrió a modo de despedida e  
Ykhar y yo nos dirigimos a la sala de cristal en silencio. Me daba la sensación de que estaba algo molesta.

 **Mystika: Ykhar, ¿estás bien?**

 **Ykhar: Eh... sí claro. Es sólo que ha habido un pequeño incidente en la cocina con Karuto. Ahora Miiko te explicará.**

Llegamos a la sala de cristal y Miiko estaba atendiendo a Karuto, examinando su brazo con preocupación.

 **Miiko: Ve ahora mismo a la enfermería a que Eweleïn te eche algo en esa quemadura**.

 **Karuto: Pero casi es la hora de comer y van a empezar a llegar los...**

 **Miiko: AHORA.**

Karuto desapareció por la puerta refunfuñando, en dirección a lo que supuse sería la enfermería, por su bien.

 **Miiko: Ah Mystika, aquí estás, te necesito.**

 **Mystika: ¿En qué puedo ayudar?**

 **Miiko: Como ves, Karuto está algo indisponible para el turno de comidas. ¿Podrías hacerte cargo tú? Ykhar te dará la lista con los menús de hoy y demás.**

 **Mystika: ¡Por supuesto, será un placer!**

Sin perder más tiempo Ykhar me acompañó hasta la cocina mientras me daba instrucciones y me advertía sobre los guardianes que tenían algún tipo de restricción de alimentos, así como la necesidad de dejarlo todo tal y como estaba si no quería tener problemas con Karuto.

 **Ykhar: ¿Lo has entendido todo?**

 **Mystika: Perfectamente.**

 **Ykhar: Bien... Kero se pasará un rato antes de abrir el comedor para comprobar que todo vaya bien o por si necesitas cualquier cosa.**

 **Mystika: Vale, gracias Ykhar. Verás como todo sale según lo previsto.**

La brownie forzó una sonrisa y salió de la cocina. Siempre se estresaba ante los contratiempos, así que seguramente su comportamiento de antes se debía a dicha situación.

Rápidamente preparé en la encimera todos los ingredientes que podía utilizar. La receta, no obstante, no había por dónde cogerla... Tengo cebollas, tomates, carne picada y pasta, además de otras verduras. Estaba claro, iba a preparar una pasta boloñesa sencilla pero rica, así que comencé a hacer los preparativos necesarios.

Cuando ya tenía la pasta cocida y la salsa acabada, Kero se asomó por la cocina con cara de circunstancias.

 **Kero: H-hola... creí que Ykhar te había dejado todas las indicaciones necesarias para la comida.**

 **Mystika: Así es, pero la receta, sin ofender, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.**

 **Kero: ¿Cómo?**

 **Mystika: Pues eso, que no tenía sentido usar y cocinar los ingredientes del modo que indicaba.**

 **Kero: Ah... ¿tú sabes cocinar?**

 **Mystika: Creo que se me da bastante bien, sí.** **¿Quieres probar?**

Coloqué la pasta recién escurrida en la olla donde se había cocinado la salsa y lo mezclé todo bien.

 **Kero: Bueno... Huele bien...**

Sonriendo cogí un tenedor para enrollar algo de pasta en él, soplé un poco y se lo ofrecí al medio unicornio. Éste agarró el cubierto llevándose la comida a la boca.

 **Kero: ¡Por el oráculo que esto está delicioso!**

 **Mystika: Jajaja pues es una receta de lo más común y sencilla.**

 **Kero: Y ¿sabes hacer cosas más elaboradas?**

 **Mystika: Sí, sé bastantes recetas.**

 **Kero: Mmh mmh...**

Con un gesto pensativo y sin decir nada más abandonó la cocina después de hacerme una señal con la mano. Yo me volví hacia la encimera para continuar con mi trabajo.

 **Mystika: Bueno, ¡manos a la obra!**

Preparé todas las raciones y rallé queso y lo distribuí en varios cuencos. Luego hice algunos platos con las modificaciones necesarias para los vegetarianos como Jamón.

Escuché como la gente iba entrando a la cantina y el camarero de turno vino a por los platos. A los 5 minutos se escuchaba un bullicio muy animado y ya estaba todo servido, así que me dispuse a limpiar la cocina y dejarla tal y como la había encontrado para no tener problemas con su dueño.

 **Ezarel: No te creí cuando me dijiste que la pasta podía estar más buena que sin cocer, pero eso ha sido... ¡Mhhh!**

No pude más que sonreír ampliamente ante la cara de satisfacción del elfo.

 **Mystika:** **En mi mundo dicen que se puede conquistar a un hombre por el estómago.**

 **Ezarel: No te negaré que con esto ganas unos puntos. Ahora sólo te odio un poquito.**

 **Mystika: Cuidado no te me ablandes, Ez, tienes una reputación que mantener.**

 **Ezarel: Jeje Te veo luego.**

 **Mystika: ¡Hasta luego!**

(Sólo por esto ha valido la pena el esfuerzo).

El camarero vino a felicitarme varias veces de parte de los comensales, lo que me hacía sentir realmente bien, pero era lógico teniendo en cuenta lo que habíamos comido hasta ahora...

Cuando acabé fui a descansar a mi habitación y a leer un poco antes de quedar con los chicos en la cantina.

Al anochecer me dirigí al armario a ponerme algo más acorde, escogiendo un conjunto de corsé con pedrería y acto seguido me dirigí a la cantina. Desde fuera se oía música de flautas o algo similar y otro tipo de instrumentos que aún me eran desconocidos.

Al entrar me sorprendió ver a todo el Cuartel ahí metido. Incluso Leiftan, que hacía días que no le veía, estaba presente.

De repente apareció Nevra a mi lado sonriendo y puso una mano sobre mi espalda baja.

 **Nevra: ¡Sorpresa! {Estás preciosa...}**

 **Mystika: Pero... ¿¡Por qué!?**

 **Nevra: Porque hace bastante que estás aquí y te has implicado mucho, a pesar de los contratiempos. Y los chicos y yo pensamos que merecías una fiesta en tu honor.**

 **Mystika: Vaya... no era necesario, pero ¡muchísimas gracias! Me encantan las sorpresas.**

Dicho esto fue inevitable no abrazarle, así que le estreché entre mis brazos en señal de agradecimiento y él me devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

Durante la cena reinó un ambiente agradable y festivo, las bebidas se sucedían al mismo ritmo que las conversaciones. Después de tanta charla estaba sedienta, así que me senté en la barra y pedí una jarra de cerveza.

 **Leiftan: Los chicos saben cómo montar una fiesta, ¿eh?**

 **Mystika: ¡Oh Leiftan, qué alegría verte aquí de nuevo! Es genial que hayas llegado justo a tiempo. ¿Quieres algo de beber?**

 **Leiftan: Sí, tomaré un cocktail, un Blue Moon, gracias.**

 **Mystika: Y dime, ¿estabas en una misión importante? Hace bastantes días que no te veo por el Cuartel.**

 **Leiftan: Eh sí, fui a otra región bastante lejana, aunque por temas personales. Es complicado...**

 **Mystika: No tienes por qué contármelo si no quieres, pero sepa usted que aquí me tiene para lo que necesite. Ahora disfruta y no pienses en ello.**

Noté como se debatía internamente, parecía tener ganas de desahogarse con alguien, tal y como hacía yo con él cuando las cosas me superaban. Siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba, así que esperé pacientemente.

 **Leiftan: Hecho... Pero antes ¿Me concedes este baile?**

Leiftan dejó su bebida en la barra, se separó de ésta y me tendió la mano, la cual acepté gustosa.

 **Mystika:** **Que sepas que jamás he bailado vuestra música, ¡así que espero no pisarte demasiado!**

 **Leiftan: Jajaja Tranquila, yo te guío. Verás como aprendes rápido.**

Y así fue. Leiftan era un increíble bailarín y en sus manos parecía que hacía años que bailaba una música que jamás antes había escuchado.

Cuando empezaba a notar cierto cansancio por el ritmo de la música, cambiaron la canción por una más melancólica, lo que se podría extrapolar a una balada de mi mundo. En un rápido gesto, Leiftan me hizo girar sobre mí misma para acabar frente a él a pocos centímetros y con su mano en mi cintura, que se deslizó rápidamente hacia mi espalda para estrecharme un poco contra él mientras bailábamos. Luego colocó mis manos sobre sus hombros y descansé la cabeza en él.  
Sentí sus latidos acelerados, al compás de la míos por el esfuerzo del baile anterior.

 **Leiftan: Estás magnífica esta noche.**

 **Mystika: Bah, sólo un poquito más de lo habitual.**

Me separé para mirarle y guiñarle un ojo, pero estábamos realmente cerca el uno del otro, así que volví a esconder mi cara en su cuello. Desprendía un olor fantástico, varonil y fresco, como si la noche le hubiera impregnado con su fragancia.

Cerré los ojos para sentir perderme en las melódicas notas que sonaban hasta que finalmente acabó la canción.

 **Leiftan: ¿Podemos ir a tomar el aire? Hace algo de calor aquí.**

 **Mystika: Por supuesto, vamos.**

Retiró su chaqueta dejándola sobre una silla y luego me hizo una señal para que le acompañara.  
Salimos de la despensa y nos quedamos en la sala de puertas, donde corría una agradable brisa nocturna al encontrarse las puertas abiertas. Aproveché para apoyarme en una de las columna disfrutando del aire fresco.

Leiftan se puso en frente de mí, mirándome atentamente y me pareció ver un brillo diferente en sus ojos, profundos y algo intimidantes.

 **Leiftan: ...Es Selena.**

 **Mystika:¿Cómo?**

 **Leiftan: Selena... es mi-mi... no sé qué es ya...**

 **Mystika: Oh, entiendo...**

En seguida entendí que era su pareja, lo que me sorprendió, pues nunca antes la había mencionado.

 **Leiftan: Verás, todo comenzó muy bien, era algo idílico, explosivo y excitante, como cuando comienza cualquier relación, ya sabes. No teníamos muchas responsabilidades, viajábamos, nos divertíamos... entonces me di cuenta un día, pensando en el futuro, que teníamos que madurar en nuestra vida, con nuestra relación. A ella le pareció bien, me acompañó hasta aquí, me uní la Guardia de Eel y todo parecía ir correcto.**

Aunque su cara permanecía impasible podía escuchar la melancolía en su voz.

 **Leiftan: De un día para otro comenzó a elegir misiones que la llevaban más lejos... De hecho ahora está en una de esas misiones desde hace unos meses.**

 **Mystika: Por eso no la conozco.**

 **Leiftan: Exacto. Y tiene para unos tres meses más por lo menos. Así que decidí ir donde reside temporalmente para aclarar las cosas. Hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo, hace un tiempo que no echo tanto en falta su presencia... He conocido a alguien que me hace olvidar la tristeza con sólo con verla sonreír...**

Aunque me daba pena por la chica, su confesión me hizo sonreír casi sin darme cuenta.

 **Mystika: Debe ser algo confuso para ti, ¿no? Y esa chica, ¿sabe de tus sentimientos?**

 **Leiftan: Creo que pronto se dará cuenta...**

Leiftan apoyó la mano en la columna al lado de mi cabeza y se aproximó un poco.  
Sus ojos habían oscurecido ligeramente y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa irresistible.  
Entonces empecé a entender a lo que iba a desembocar esta situación. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su proximidad...

(Necesito hacer que siga hablando y distraerle)

 **Mystika: Selene debe estar bastante ciega para alejarse de alguien como tú.**

(¡MIERDA! ¿¡Con un piropo pretendes distraerlo!? Genial Mystika, tú y tu sinceridad...)

 **Leiftan: Ya apenas me importa eso...**

Y entonces se aproximó más, sus ojos iban de los míos a mis labios.  
Su otra mano se posó sobre mi cintura en una caricia, haciendo que toda mi piel se erizara ante su contacto y un calor reconocible se apoderara de mi cuerpo, mientras se iba acercando hasta que su nariz rozó mi mejilla.

Finalmente puso su boca sobre la mía. Sus labios eran dulces, calientes, suaves y delicados. Insinuó su lengua y sin resistencia alguna me abandoné a esa sensación tan agradable y reconfortante...

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Fui a buscar un poco más de vino y entonces me di cuenta de que Mystika no se encontraba ya en la cantina.  
Volví con los chicos y me senté en mi sitio.

 **Nevra: Chicos, ¿dónde está Mystika? Estaba bailando hace un momento.**

 **Ezarel: Ha salido hace unos minutos acompañada de Leiftan.**

 **Nevra: ¿Se habrá ido ya al a cama?**

 **Valkyon: No creo que se fuera sin despedirse...**

 **Ezarel: No, no es su estilo. Habrán salido a tomar el aire sin más.**

Sea como fuere, había salido con el Loraliet y todos habíamos visto como la miraba y le tocaba durante el baile.

 **Nevra: ¿A solas con el encantador Leiftan después del bailecito que se han marcado?**

 **Valkyon: ...**

 **Ezarel: Mmhh... vayamos a buscarla entonces.**

 **Nevra: Sí, le daremos alguna excusa sobre la fiesta, que es en su honor.**

Justo antes de salir de la despensa vimos unas siluetas en una de las columnas de la sala de puertas, iluminada sólo por la luz de la luna. A pesar de ello pude distinguir con facilidad a Mystika y Leiftan hablando. Ella estaba apoyada en la columna y él se aproximaba a ella como si quisiera decirle algo al oído.  
Me moví un poco para tener otro ángulo de visión más claro y de repente vi como Leiftan la besó.

 **Nevra: Mierda...**

 **Ezarel: ¿Están haciendo lo que creo que están haciendo?**

 **Valkyon: ...**

Obviamente no necesitaban tener buena visión nocturna para ver lo que estaba pasando, la luz de la luna que entraba por el portón era más que suficiente.

 **Valkyon: ... No hay nada más que ver aquí.**

El gruñido con que Valkyon soltó sus palabras le hacían parecer extrañamente molesto y Ezarel seguía con la boca abierta.

Finalmente ambos volvieron al interior y en cuanto me dispuse a seguirlos, la voz de Mystika me hizo detenerme para intentar captar la conversación.

* * *

Puse mis manos sobre el pecho de Leiftan y le separé lentamente finalizando el beso.

 **Mystika: Leiftan...yo...no puedo.**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **REVELACIONES**

 **Mystika: Leiftan... yo... no puedo. Lo siento.**

(¿En serio no puedes Mystika? ¿Qué te pasa? Estaba siendo simplemente sublime...)

 **Leiftan: No te preocupes. Siento haberte puesto en esta situación Mystika.**  
 **Me gustas, pero debo arreglar mis asuntos antes. Estoy algo confuso.**

 **Mystika: No te disculpes... Me pareces un chico encantador y atento y el beso ha estado genial, pero soy yo, no sé qué me pasa...**

 **Leiftan: Creo que es bastante evidente...**

Su semblante se puso triste, aunque yo no conseguía entender a qué se refería, qué era lo evidente.

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**

 **Leiftan: Sólo hay que verte cuando estás con él. El jefe te hace cambiar la cara. Aun así, tenía la esperanza...**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? No entiendo.**..

 **Leiftan: ¿En serio aún no eres consciente de lo que sientes por él? La expresión de tu cuerpo cambia totalmente. Sólo falta que te quites la coraza y la venda de los ojos.**

De repente mis neuronas empezaron a moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa. Reviví las cosas del pasado que me ayudaron a construir esa coraza, luego las situaciones con ÉL... Me di cuenta de que Leiftan tenía razón, cuando estaba con él me sentía bien, en paz, como hacía mucho que no me sentía y sólo tenía ganas de pasar tiempo a su lado, lo echaba de menos cuando estaba lejos. Simplemente mi cuerpo y mi alma lo reclamaban, pero yo había ido inventando excusas a mí misma para negar la realidad.

(¿Era posible? ¿Estaba... enamorada?)

No, no era posible, sólo era un capricho, una atracción como la que se puede sentir por cualquier jefe, la erótica del poder, ni más ni menos. Algo pasajero y excitante...

 **Leiftan: A veces sólo necesitas decir las cosas en voz alta para darte cuenta.**

Me había olvidado de él por unos segundos, su voz me hizo volver a la realidad y le miré con cierta aprensión.

 **Mystika: Yo... gracias Leiftan, por todo.**

Sin pensarlo le abracé para agradecerle que fuera tan comprensivo y por abrirme los ojos a pesar de todo.

 **Leiftan: Creo que mejor será que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches.**

Me dio un beso dulce en la comisura de los labios mientras sujetaba mi nuca y un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Luego le vi alejarse hacia su habitación con tranquilidad, aunque con la cabeza algo gacha. Yo decidí quedarme aún un par de minutos para meditar sobre todo lo sucedido y calmar los pensamientos que venían a mi mente, así como los latidos de mi corazón.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

En cuanto vi a Leiftan marcharse volví a la cantina para no ser visto por ninguno de ellos. Me acerqué a Ezarel y Valkyon con la boca aún abierta por la sorpresa que me produjo el rechazo de Mystika y la conversación posterior y me senté en mi asiento.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué, te has quedado un rato a disfrutar del espectáculo?**

 **Nevra: Por supuesto y ¿a que no imagináis qué ha sucedido?**

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué han ido juntos a su habitación a jugar al Shogi?**

Miré con exasperación al elfo, nunca se tomaba nada en serio y esto era importante.

 **Nevra: Mystika le ha rechazado.**

 **Valkyon: No parecía tal cosa.**

 **Nevra: Lo sé, lo sé, pero creedme, sé lo que veo y oigo, cuando os habéis marchado ella le ha apartado y lo ha dicho que no podía hacerlo.**

Ambos se miraron con cierta incredulidad para volver su atención en mí, esperando una explicación más extensa de la situación si es que la había.

 **Nevra: Luego he escuchado de él que era porque ella ya está colada por alguien y que ese alguien es un jefe.**

 **Valkyon: ...**

 **Ezarel: ¿Un jefe...?**

 **Nevra: Es obvio, ¡le gusta uno de nosotros!**

En ese momento Mystika entró de nuevo a la cantina con el semblante algo serio. Según lo que habían hablado, ella no se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, hasta que él se lo hizo ver y ahora, por su expresión, parecía estar lista a aceptar la realidad.

 **Nevra: Bueno chicos, de esta noche no pasa. Deseadme suerte.**

* * *

Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar a solas, pero la fiesta era en mi honor y no quería resultar descortés.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago que difícilmente iba a conseguir deshacer, quizás con unas cuentas cervezas hasta caer redonda en la cama... Realmente no quería enfrentarme a mis sentimientos, no quería bajar la guardia y que me lastimaran de nuevo. Menos aún por alguien que no sabía si sentía lo mismo que yo.

Aunque también podía lanzarme a la piscina y si la cosa no salía como esperaba siempre podía mudarme a otra región, preferiblemente una sin encantadores y sexys miembros de la guardia de Eel... ¿Al poblado Kappa quizás? O más bien a las afueras, claro.

(Pffff mejor no decir nada y seguir con mi vida como pueda. Quién sabe, quizás consiga olvidarlo y retomarlo con Leiftan donde lo hemos dejado...)

Ese pensamiento me hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Era muy agradable saber que alguien como Leiftan se sentía atraído por ti, él que siempre parecía estar demasiado ocupado y que no se implicaba con nadie de forma personal.  
Estaba segura que volvía locas a unas cuantas de por aquí, con ese aire misterioso que le caracterizaba, sus ojos verdes que destacaban sobre su piel blanca y suave y esa amabilidad que desprendía.

 **Nevra: ¡...Mystika!**

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra! Disculpa, estaba en otro lugar...**

El vampiro hizo una mueca casi imperceptible y en seguida recobró la compostura.

 **Nevra: ¡Para no variar! ¿Quieres algo de beber?**

 **Mystika: Una jarra, gracias.**

Le sonreí mientras me sentaba junto a él en la barra. Necesitaba dejar de pensar por unas horas y realmente parecía que sólo el alcohol iba a hacer que lo consiguiera hoy.

 **Nevra: ¿Lo estás pasando bien?**

 **Mystika: En grande. Gracias...**

Vi a lo lejos sentados en una mesa a Ezarel y Valkyon, que no parecían tan felices como el resto.  
Di un codazo leve a Nevra para que me mirara y luego señalé a los chicos con el pulgar.

 **Mystika: ¿Y a esos dos qué les pasa?**

 **Nevra: Nada en especial, las preocupaciones típicas de un jefe de guardia.**

 **Mystika: ¿A ti no te afectan?**

 **Nevra: Es fácil desconectar a tu lado.**

 **Mystika: Qué tonto eres... ¿Qué tal si les llevamos algo para que se animen?**

 **Nevra: Eh... sí, claro.**

Pedí otra jarra sin espuma, y un hidromiel y nos dirigimos a la mesa, yo con mi bebida y la de Valkyon y Nevra con la suya y la de Ezarel.

 **Mystika: ¡Alegrad esa cara que estamos de fiesta!**

Me senté al lado de mi jefe y le ofrecí la jarra con una gran sonrisa para animarle mientras Nevra dejaba la bebida de Ezarel delante de él. Valkyon apenas me miró un instante antes de fijar la vista en su bebida al atraparla. Ezarel también parecía distraído.

(Vale... ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?)

 **Mystika: Hey, ¿qué os pasa?**

 **Ezarel: Nada que pueda importarle a una humana.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y a una medio humana?**

 **Ezarel: Pues algo que puede importarle a medias, pero que aun así se quedará sin saber.**

 **Mystika: ¡Qué aguafiestas eres elfo!**

Le tiré una servilleta hecha una bola a la cabeza que apenas pudo esquivar, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

 **Nevra: Como te he dicho, son preocupaciones típicas de nuestro rango. Nada que no se olvide con unas bebidas por un rato.**

 **Mystika: ¡Amén a eso!**

Di un buen trago a mi jarra, que ya apenas contenía bebida, después de hacer un brindis al aire.  
Valkyon hizo lo propio y la vació entera de un trago.

 **Mystika: Vaya, pues sí que tienes sed... o preocupaciones.**

Acabé mi bebida también y Valkyon se ofreció para buscar otra ronda para los cuatro, que aceptamos de buena gana. Al fin parecía que los ánimos habían cambiado y estaban más a gusto que hacía unos minutos.

Cuando regresó dejó las bebidas en la mesa y me dio la mía. Nuestras manos se rozaron por un instante y vi un destello en sus ojos que no supe interpretar. Probablemente era cosa de la iluminación, o el efecto del alcohol que empezaba a hacer mella en mí.

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

Me contestó con un gesto de cabeza y se sentó.

(Y yo que pensaba que poco a poco iba a ser más comunicativo...)

 **Ezarel: Bueno Nevra, ¿qué tal con Alissée? ¿No te cansas de perseguir a las chicas de mi guardia? Después no hay forma de que se concentren ¡ni preparando un simple ungüento!**

Extrañamente Nevra le dirigió por un momento una mirada asesina mientras crispaba sus dedos sobre la copa de vino.

 **Nevra: ¿Eh, quien? Ah... sí, ella... No fue nada, sólo quedamos para comer.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Para comer-te-la?**

 **Nevra: Oye, qué esperabas, soy un vampiro.**

Se veía realmente molesto, cosa que no entendía en absoluto porque solía disfrutar hablando de sus conquistas, sobre todo si éstas eran de la guardia de Ezarel, ya que era una ocasión más para poder molestarle.

 **Ezarel: Pues que persigas a las de tu guardia y dejes a la mía en paz.**

 **Mystika: jajaja Vaya dos, ¡siempre igual!**

Ambos me hicieron una mueca y se relajó un poco más el ambiente, en cuanto cambiamos el tema de conversación.

Bebimos algo más de la cuenta y finalmente me excusé y abandoné la mesa para no caer en la tentación de seguir pidiendo sin control. Estar a su lado me ponía nerviosa y necesitaba relajarme, ya fuera con bebida o poniendo cierta distancia. Así que decidí ir a hablar con los demás miembros del Cuartel.

En un rincón vi a la hermana de Nevra charlando con la sirena, así que aproveché y me acerqué a saludarles y agradecerles que formarán parte de la fiesta. En cuanto llegué Alajea me dio un afectuoso abrazo.

 **Alajea: ¡Mystika!** **¿Te está gustando tu fiesta?**

 **Mystika: Sí, lo estoy pasando genial.**

 **Karenn: ¡Ya se te ve! Oye, ¿has visto a Leiftan? Quería comentarle una cosa pero ha desaparecido en mitad de la fiesta.**

Karenn me miró fijamente como si intentara leer en mis pensamientos.

(Vale Mystika, déjate de paranoias. Nadie sabe nada y nadie ha visto NADA. De ser así se habría formado un gran revuelo, la nueva, la medio humana, con el segundo de la Guardia Brillante...)

 **Mystika: Eh... se excusó hace un buen rato. Estaba cansado, ya sabes, volvió hoy mismo de su misión.**

 **Karenn: Ah claro, por supuesto.**

 **Alajea: Yo también me iré ya mismo. Total, sólo quedan unos minutos para que Karuto nos saque a patadas.**

 **Karenn: Sí, ya casi es la hora. Mystika, ¿te tomas la última?**

 **Mystika: Gracias, pero no, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.**

Ciertamente estaba más que afectada, pero había conseguido lo que buscaba, bueno casi, pues beber a su lado no ayudaba a relajarme por completo y mucho menos a olvidar que realmente podía sentir algo por él.

 **Karenn: Voy a avisar a mi hermano para que te acompañe a la habitación.**

 **Mystika: Karenn no es neces...**

Antes de poder acabar la frase ya se había marchado en busca de Nevra.

 **Alajea: Seguro que no necesitas que te acompañe. Incluso podría hacerlo yo.**

En sus palabras noté la doble intención de la frase y aunque sabía que le caía bien y me tenía aprecio, cuando Nevra está de por medio...

 **Mystika: Me encantaría, pero ya sabes que desde la última visita del enmascarado insisten en acompañarme ellos mismos.**

 **Alajea: Sí, cierto, ¡qué tonta!**

 **Mystika: Para nada, y gracias por el ofrecimiento. Voy a caer rendida en unos segundos.**

 **Alajea: ¡Buenas noches entonces!**

 **Mystika: Buenas noches Alajea**.

Nos despedimos con otro abrazo, ahora algo tenso por la conversación y ella se alejó para salir por la puerta.  
En ese momento aparecieron Karenn y Nevra.

 **Nevra: ¿Lista para marchar?**

 **Mystika: Adelante.**

Cogió mi brazo y lo puso alrededor del suyo, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

 **Nevra: ¿Demasiado alcohol, señorita?**

 **Mystika: No, sólo el justo.**

 **Nevra: Sí, ya veo... el justo ¿para qué?**

 **Mystika: Para reírme de cualquier tontería.**

Avanzamos hasta la salida y allí se nos unieron Valkyon y Ezarel, que también se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de que Karuto comenzara a gritar para desalojar su comedor.

 **Ezarel: ¿La pequeña humana no aguanta unas cuantas copas?**

 **Mystika: ¡Oh, sí! Pero Nevra se ha empeñado en que parezcamos dos abuelitas. Me pregunto dónde tendrá la bolsa con migas de pan para echarles a los lovigis...**

Al decir esto metí la mano dentro de su kimono como si buscara dicha comida. Nevra se estremeció en cuanto le toqué.

 **Ezarel: jajaja**

 **Nevra: Vamos, ¿no me digas que no disfrutas yendo colgada de mi brazo y ver como todas te envidian?**

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, lo que le resultó gracioso a los chicos.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones se despidieron. Valkyon parecía querer decir algo, pero como era de esperar, no dijo nada más que un "buenas noches" y se metió en su cuarto cerrando tras de sí.

 **Ezarel: Ten cuidado con ese, Mystika. Que no te engañe.**

 **Mystika: No pertenezco a tu guardia Ez, creo que estaré a salvo**

Le guiñé el ojo y él se despidió con una amplia sonrisa.  
Entonces Nevra insistió en acompañarme dentro de mi habitación, cosa que realmente agradecí, puesto que todo comenzaba a darme vueltas.

 **Nevra: ¿Seguro que estás bien?**

 **Mystika: Sí, sólo estoy un poco mareada, se me pasará en cuando me duerma.**

Me acompañó hasta mi cama y me tiré sobre ella sin esperar a que Nevra se marchase. Estaba demasiado cansada para batallar para echarlo, además sabía que eso sólo lo provocaría para intentar alguna tontería.  
Al dejarme, él se sentó a mi lado y luego me dio un beso tierno en la frente.

 **Nevra: Buenas noches preciosa. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?**

 **Mystika: Nevra... ya soy mayorcita.**

 **Nevra: Vale, vale, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde está mi puerta.**

 **Mystika: Claro, gracias por acompañarme y, de nuevo, por la fiesta. Ha sido magnífica.**

Me dedicó una bella sonrisa mientras me miraba a los ojos unos instantes. Entonces para mí sorpresa, sin intentar absolutamente nada ni intentar seducirme como de costumbre, se levantó y dejó la habitación silenciosamente.

(Menos mal que no ha intentado nada raro, es lo único que me faltaba para un día redondo...)

Antes de poder pensar mucho en esa noche, caí rendida en un sueño ligero.

De repente, una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, que se puso en estado de alerta. Me desperté sobresaltada para descubrir una nota en mi almohada:

 **Mystika: Pero, ¿qué...?**

Apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que me quedé dormida cuando golpearon a la puerta. Pegué un brinco.

 **Mystika: Nevra, te he dicho que estaré bien, no necesito que me hagas de niñera**.

Igualmente me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla y al abrirla me llevé una sorpresa.

 **Mystika: Oh, creí...**

 **Valkyon: Hola.**

 **Mystika: Valkyon, ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **Valkyon: Quería saber si estabas bien.**

Me resultó un tanto extraño, no recordaba haber gritado ni nada por el estilo, pero pensando en la nota que había recibido abrí la puerta y me aparté.

 **Mystika: Pasa, tengo algo que enseñarte.**

Él entró sin rechistar y yo cerré la puerta tras él después de comprobar que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo.

 **Mystika: Toma asiento y mira esto...**

Le entregué la nota a Valkyon y éste frunció el ceño, mirándome como intentando adivinar mis pensamientos acerca del contenido de la misma.

 **Mystika: La habitación estaba cerrada, igual que la ventana. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme segura con este hombre entrando en el Cuartel, en MI habitación, sin que nadie se dé cuenta siquiera?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?**

 **Mystika: ¿Lo harías?**

 **Valkyon: No te lo propondría, sino.**

 **Mystika: Está bien, gracias. Contigo aquí sé que puedo dormir tranquila.**

Le sonreí feliz por su propuesta espontánea y entonces me pareció ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero era de noche y, evidentemente, el efecto del alcohol seguía en pleno auge.

Me dirigí al armario para ponerme el camisón y al fin deshacerme de ese conjunto tan incómodo.

(Poco importa que Valkyon esté ahí, total... "un cuerpo es sólo un cuerpo", ¿no?)

Realmente tenía la necesidad de cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo cómodo y fresquito con el calor que hacía.

 **Mystika: Así mejor.**

Sentí su mirada atenta a mis movimientos y en cuanto le miré directamente desvió la vista y comenzó a acomodar los cojines del sofá mientras yo me metía en mi cama.

 **Valkyon: Me quedaré en el sofá por si me necesitas.**

 **Mystika: No tienes que montar guardia, además también necesitas descansar para estar en plena forma mañana.**

Me miró un tanto confundido, como si no acabara de entender lo que quería decirle.

 **Mystika: Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande como para caber los dos holgadamente. No creas que voy a dejar que duermas en un sofá o directamente que no duermas.**

 **Valkyon: Pero si duermo no podré vigilar.**

 **Mystika: No necesito que vigiles, sólo que estés. Tu presencia ya me hace sentir segura.**

 **Valkyon: ...**

Vaciló unos instantes hasta que finalmente se levantó del sofá y dirigió a la cama tumbándose de forma cautelosa en el borde.

 **Mystika: ¿Crees que quiere hacerme daño?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Eh?**

 **Mystika: Ashkore. No para de asustarme y de colarse en mi habitación mientras duermo. Temo que sus juegos vayan cada vez a más y yo sea sólo un peón desechable para haceros daño a vosotros.**

Mi voz denotaba la verdadera preocupación que sentía y por la cara que puso Valkyon lo había notarlo enseguida. Se giró hacia mí apoyando el codo en la almohada y después retiró un mechón de mi cara con una caricia. Un gesto delicado de un hombre de apariencia ruda...

 **Valkyon: No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.**

Acariciaba mi pelo para reconfortante y entonces le abracé para sentirme protegida entre esos grandes brazos, contra su torso fuerte y firme. Al poco rato esa agradable sensación hizo que me quedara dormida teniendo la impresión de que ahí, entre sus brazos, nada ni nadie podía hacerme daño...

...

Abrí los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol que despuntaban en mi ventana.  
Recordaba haber tenido el sueño agitado y también sentir el abrazo protector y tranquilizador de Valkyon, estrechándome con más fuerza en cuanto notaba la más mínima señal de malestar en mí.

Siendo más consciente de mi alrededor me di cuenta de que mi cintura estaba rodeada por su mano y su cabeza cerca de la mía, cara a cara. Podía respirar su olor embriagador y volví a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación que tanto echaba de menos.  
Algún mechón de su pelo acariciaba mi cara y su cuerpo, tan cerca del mío, emanaba un calor inesperado.

(Desearía pasar así el resto del día...)

De repente noté su mano moverse hacia mi muslo, donde acababa mi camisón. Un calor más profundo se apoderó de mi bajo vientre y ahora era yo la que ardía literalmente.

Su mano volvió a subir lentamente, pero esta vez por debajo del camisón, retirándolo en su avance. Apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho, pero no para detenerle, sino para sentir sus latidos. Su respiración se había acelerado notablemente y me di cuenta que yo estaba conteniendo la mía por miedo a despertarle y que acabara este momento, pero mi contacto no parecía perturbarle en absoluto.  
Su mano, grande y áspera, siguió su ascenso, buscando cada centímetro de mi piel, a lo que respondí arqueando ligeramente mi cuerpo para pegarme más a él y sentir su cuerpo ardiente.

Cuando alcé la vista para mirarle a la cara, sus ojos dorados y brillantes, ahora oscurecidos por el deseo, me estaban mirando como si nos hubiéramos descubierto de repente, como si hubiéramos encontrado algo que estaba oculto entre nosotros.

Llevó su otra mano hacia mi mejilla mientras acariciaba mi labio con su pulgar y sentí que iba a estallar sólo con ese contacto y la promesa que en él llevaba escrita.

No podía resistirme más y acerqué mi rostro al suyo...

*TOC TOC TOC*

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **REVELACIONES**

 **Mystika: Leiftan... yo... no puedo. Lo siento.**

(¿En serio no puedes Mystika? ¿Qué te pasa? Estaba siendo simplemente sublime...)

 **Leiftan: No te preocupes. Siento haberte puesto en esta situación Mystika.**  
 **Me gustas, pero debo arreglar mis asuntos antes. Estoy algo confuso.**

 **Mystika: No te disculpes... Me pareces un chico encantador y atento y el beso ha estado genial, pero soy yo, no sé qué me pasa...**

 **Leiftan: Creo que es bastante evidente...**

Su semblante se puso triste, aunque yo no conseguía entender a qué se refería, qué era lo evidente.

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**

 **Leiftan: Sólo hay que verte cuando estás con él. El jefe te hace cambiar la cara. Aun así, tenía la esperanza...**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? No entiendo.**..

 **Leiftan: ¿En serio aún no eres consciente de lo que sientes por él? La expresión de tu cuerpo cambia totalmente. Sólo falta que te quites la coraza y la venda de los ojos.**

De repente mis neuronas empezaron a moverse a una velocidad vertiginosa. Reviví las cosas del pasado que me ayudaron a construir esa coraza, luego las situaciones con ÉL... Me di cuenta de que Leiftan tenía razón, cuando estaba con él me sentía bien, en paz, como hacía mucho que no me sentía y sólo tenía ganas de pasar tiempo a su lado, lo echaba de menos cuando estaba lejos. Simplemente mi cuerpo y mi alma lo reclamaban, pero yo había ido inventando excusas a mí misma para negar la realidad.

(¿Era posible? ¿Estaba... enamorada?)

No, no era posible, sólo era un capricho, una atracción como la que se puede sentir por cualquier jefe, la erótica del poder, ni más ni menos. Algo pasajero y excitante...

 **Leiftan: A veces sólo necesitas decir las cosas en voz alta para darte cuenta.**

Me había olvidado de él por unos segundos, su voz me hizo volver a la realidad y le miré con cierta aprensión.

 **Mystika: Yo... gracias Leiftan, por todo.**

Sin pensarlo le abracé para agradecerle que fuera tan comprensivo y por abrirme los ojos a pesar de todo.

 **Leiftan: Creo que mejor será que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches.**

Me dio un beso dulce en la comisura de los labios mientras sujetaba mi nuca y un nuevo escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Luego le vi alejarse hacia su habitación con tranquilidad, aunque con la cabeza algo gacha. Yo decidí quedarme aún un par de minutos para meditar sobre todo lo sucedido y calmar los pensamientos que venían a mi mente, así como los latidos de mi corazón.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

En cuanto vi a Leiftan marcharse volví a la cantina para no ser visto por ninguno de ellos. Me acerqué a Ezarel y Valkyon con la boca aún abierta por la sorpresa que me produjo el rechazo de Mystika y la conversación posterior y me senté en mi asiento.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué, te has quedado un rato a disfrutar del espectáculo?**

 **Nevra: Por supuesto y ¿a que no imagináis qué ha sucedido?**

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué han ido juntos a su habitación a jugar al Shogi?**

Miré con exasperación al elfo, nunca se tomaba nada en serio y esto era importante.

 **Nevra: Mystika le ha rechazado.**

 **Valkyon: No parecía tal cosa.**

 **Nevra: Lo sé, lo sé, pero creedme, sé lo que veo y oigo, cuando os habéis marchado ella le ha apartado y lo ha dicho que no podía hacerlo.**

Ambos se miraron con cierta incredulidad para volver su atención en mí, esperando una explicación más extensa de la situación si es que la había.

 **Nevra: Luego he escuchado de él que era porque ella ya está colada por alguien y que ese alguien es un jefe.**

 **Valkyon: ...**

 **Ezarel: ¿Un jefe...?**

 **Nevra: Es obvio, ¡le gusta uno de nosotros!**

En ese momento Mystika entró de nuevo a la cantina con el semblante algo serio. Según lo que habían hablado, ella no se había dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, hasta que él se lo hizo ver y ahora, por su expresión, parecía estar lista a aceptar la realidad.

 **Nevra: Bueno chicos, de esta noche no pasa. Deseadme suerte.**

* * *

Necesitaba más tiempo para pensar a solas, pero la fiesta era en mi honor y no quería resultar descortés.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago que difícilmente iba a conseguir deshacer, quizás con unas cuentas cervezas hasta caer redonda en la cama... Realmente no quería enfrentarme a mis sentimientos, no quería bajar la guardia y que me lastimaran de nuevo. Menos aún por alguien que no sabía si sentía lo mismo que yo.

Aunque también podía lanzarme a la piscina y si la cosa no salía como esperaba siempre podía mudarme a otra región, preferiblemente una sin encantadores y sexys miembros de la guardia de Eel... ¿Al poblado Kappa quizás? O más bien a las afueras, claro.

(Pffff mejor no decir nada y seguir con mi vida como pueda. Quién sabe, quizás consiga olvidarlo y retomarlo con Leiftan donde lo hemos dejado...)

Ese pensamiento me hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Era muy agradable saber que alguien como Leiftan se sentía atraído por ti, él que siempre parecía estar demasiado ocupado y que no se implicaba con nadie de forma personal.  
Estaba segura que volvía locas a unas cuantas de por aquí, con ese aire misterioso que le caracterizaba, sus ojos verdes que destacaban sobre su piel blanca y suave y esa amabilidad que desprendía.

 **Nevra: ¡...Mystika!**

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra! Disculpa, estaba en otro lugar...**

El vampiro hizo una mueca casi imperceptible y en seguida recobró la compostura.

 **Nevra: ¡Para no variar! ¿Quieres algo de beber?**

 **Mystika: Una jarra, gracias.**

Le sonreí mientras me sentaba junto a él en la barra. Necesitaba dejar de pensar por unas horas y realmente parecía que sólo el alcohol iba a hacer que lo consiguiera hoy.

 **Nevra: ¿Lo estás pasando bien?**

 **Mystika: En grande. Gracias...**

Vi a lo lejos sentados en una mesa a Ezarel y Valkyon, que no parecían tan felices como el resto.  
Di un codazo leve a Nevra para que me mirara y luego señalé a los chicos con el pulgar.

 **Mystika: ¿Y a esos dos qué les pasa?**

 **Nevra: Nada en especial, las preocupaciones típicas de un jefe de guardia.**

 **Mystika: ¿A ti no te afectan?**

 **Nevra: Es fácil desconectar a tu lado.**

 **Mystika: Qué tonto eres... ¿Qué tal si les llevamos algo para que se animen?**

 **Nevra: Eh... sí, claro.**

Pedí otra jarra sin espuma, y un hidromiel y nos dirigimos a la mesa, yo con mi bebida y la de Valkyon y Nevra con la suya y la de Ezarel.

 **Mystika: ¡Alegrad esa cara que estamos de fiesta!**

Me senté al lado de mi jefe y le ofrecí la jarra con una gran sonrisa para animarle mientras Nevra dejaba la bebida de Ezarel delante de él. Valkyon apenas me miró un instante antes de fijar la vista en su bebida al atraparla. Ezarel también parecía distraído.

(Vale... ¿qué está ocurriendo aquí?)

 **Mystika: Hey, ¿qué os pasa?**

 **Ezarel: Nada que pueda importarle a una humana.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y a una medio humana?**

 **Ezarel: Pues algo que puede importarle a medias, pero que aun así se quedará sin saber.**

 **Mystika: ¡Qué aguafiestas eres elfo!**

Le tiré una servilleta hecha una bola a la cabeza que apenas pudo esquivar, intentando disimular una sonrisa.

 **Nevra: Como te he dicho, son preocupaciones típicas de nuestro rango. Nada que no se olvide con unas bebidas por un rato.**

 **Mystika: ¡Amén a eso!**

Di un buen trago a mi jarra, que ya apenas contenía bebida, después de hacer un brindis al aire.  
Valkyon hizo lo propio y la vació entera de un trago.

 **Mystika: Vaya, pues sí que tienes sed... o preocupaciones.**

Acabé mi bebida también y Valkyon se ofreció para buscar otra ronda para los cuatro, que aceptamos de buena gana. Al fin parecía que los ánimos habían cambiado y estaban más a gusto que hacía unos minutos.

Cuando regresó dejó las bebidas en la mesa y me dio la mía. Nuestras manos se rozaron por un instante y vi un destello en sus ojos que no supe interpretar. Probablemente era cosa de la iluminación, o el efecto del alcohol que empezaba a hacer mella en mí.

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

Me contestó con un gesto de cabeza y se sentó.

(Y yo que pensaba que poco a poco iba a ser más comunicativo...)

 **Ezarel: Bueno Nevra, ¿qué tal con Alissée? ¿No te cansas de perseguir a las chicas de mi guardia? Después no hay forma de que se concentren ¡ni preparando un simple ungüento!**

Extrañamente Nevra le dirigió por un momento una mirada asesina mientras crispaba sus dedos sobre la copa de vino.

 **Nevra: ¿Eh, quien? Ah... sí, ella... No fue nada, sólo quedamos para comer.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Para comer-te-la?**

 **Nevra: Oye, qué esperabas, soy un vampiro.**

Se veía realmente molesto, cosa que no entendía en absoluto porque solía disfrutar hablando de sus conquistas, sobre todo si éstas eran de la guardia de Ezarel, ya que era una ocasión más para poder molestarle.

 **Ezarel: Pues que persigas a las de tu guardia y dejes a la mía en paz.**

 **Mystika: jajaja Vaya dos, ¡siempre igual!**

Ambos me hicieron una mueca y se relajó un poco más el ambiente, en cuanto cambiamos el tema de conversación.

Bebimos algo más de la cuenta y finalmente me excusé y abandoné la mesa para no caer en la tentación de seguir pidiendo sin control. Estar a su lado me ponía nerviosa y necesitaba relajarme, ya fuera con bebida o poniendo cierta distancia. Así que decidí ir a hablar con los demás miembros del Cuartel.

En un rincón vi a la hermana de Nevra charlando con la sirena, así que aproveché y me acerqué a saludarles y agradecerles que formarán parte de la fiesta. En cuanto llegué Alajea me dio un afectuoso abrazo.

 **Alajea: ¡Mystika!** **¿Te está gustando tu fiesta?**

 **Mystika: Sí, lo estoy pasando genial.**

 **Karenn: ¡Ya se te ve! Oye, ¿has visto a Leiftan? Quería comentarle una cosa pero ha desaparecido en mitad de la fiesta.**

Karenn me miró fijamente como si intentara leer en mis pensamientos.

(Vale Mystika, déjate de paranoias. Nadie sabe nada y nadie ha visto NADA. De ser así se habría formado un gran revuelo, la nueva, la medio humana, con el segundo de la Guardia Brillante...)

 **Mystika: Eh... se excusó hace un buen rato. Estaba cansado, ya sabes, volvió hoy mismo de su misión.**

 **Karenn: Ah claro, por supuesto.**

 **Alajea: Yo también me iré ya mismo. Total, sólo quedan unos minutos para que Karuto nos saque a patadas.**

 **Karenn: Sí, ya casi es la hora. Mystika, ¿te tomas la última?**

 **Mystika: Gracias, pero no, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy.**

Ciertamente estaba más que afectada, pero había conseguido lo que buscaba, bueno casi, pues beber a su lado no ayudaba a relajarme por completo y mucho menos a olvidar que realmente podía sentir algo por él.

 **Karenn: Voy a avisar a mi hermano para que te acompañe a la habitación.**

 **Mystika: Karenn no es neces...**

Antes de poder acabar la frase ya se había marchado en busca de Nevra.

 **Alajea: Seguro que no necesitas que te acompañe. Incluso podría hacerlo yo.**

En sus palabras noté la doble intención de la frase y aunque sabía que le caía bien y me tenía aprecio, cuando Nevra está de por medio...

 **Mystika: Me encantaría, pero ya sabes que desde la última visita del enmascarado insisten en acompañarme ellos mismos.**

 **Alajea: Sí, cierto, ¡qué tonta!**

 **Mystika: Para nada, y gracias por el ofrecimiento. Voy a caer rendida en unos segundos.**

 **Alajea: ¡Buenas noches entonces!**

 **Mystika: Buenas noches Alajea**.

Nos despedimos con otro abrazo, ahora algo tenso por la conversación y ella se alejó para salir por la puerta.  
En ese momento aparecieron Karenn y Nevra.

 **Nevra: ¿Lista para marchar?**

 **Mystika: Adelante.**

Cogió mi brazo y lo puso alrededor del suyo, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

 **Nevra: ¿Demasiado alcohol, señorita?**

 **Mystika: No, sólo el justo.**

 **Nevra: Sí, ya veo... el justo ¿para qué?**

 **Mystika: Para reírme de cualquier tontería.**

Avanzamos hasta la salida y allí se nos unieron Valkyon y Ezarel, que también se dirigían a sus respectivas habitaciones antes de que Karuto comenzara a gritar para desalojar su comedor.

 **Ezarel: ¿La pequeña humana no aguanta unas cuantas copas?**

 **Mystika: ¡Oh, sí! Pero Nevra se ha empeñado en que parezcamos dos abuelitas. Me pregunto dónde tendrá la bolsa con migas de pan para echarles a los lovigis...**

Al decir esto metí la mano dentro de su kimono como si buscara dicha comida. Nevra se estremeció en cuanto le toqué.

 **Ezarel: jajaja**

 **Nevra: Vamos, ¿no me digas que no disfrutas yendo colgada de mi brazo y ver como todas te envidian?**

No pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, lo que le resultó gracioso a los chicos.

Al llegar a sus habitaciones se despidieron. Valkyon parecía querer decir algo, pero como era de esperar, no dijo nada más que un "buenas noches" y se metió en su cuarto cerrando tras de sí.

 **Ezarel: Ten cuidado con ese, Mystika. Que no te engañe.**

 **Mystika: No pertenezco a tu guardia Ez, creo que estaré a salvo**

Le guiñé el ojo y él se despidió con una amplia sonrisa.  
Entonces Nevra insistió en acompañarme dentro de mi habitación, cosa que realmente agradecí, puesto que todo comenzaba a darme vueltas.

 **Nevra: ¿Seguro que estás bien?**

 **Mystika: Sí, sólo estoy un poco mareada, se me pasará en cuando me duerma.**

Me acompañó hasta mi cama y me tiré sobre ella sin esperar a que Nevra se marchase. Estaba demasiado cansada para batallar para echarlo, además sabía que eso sólo lo provocaría para intentar alguna tontería.  
Al dejarme, él se sentó a mi lado y luego me dio un beso tierno en la frente.

 **Nevra: Buenas noches preciosa. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?**

 **Mystika: Nevra... ya soy mayorcita.**

 **Nevra: Vale, vale, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde está mi puerta.**

 **Mystika: Claro, gracias por acompañarme y, de nuevo, por la fiesta. Ha sido magnífica.**

Me dedicó una bella sonrisa mientras me miraba a los ojos unos instantes. Entonces para mí sorpresa, sin intentar absolutamente nada ni intentar seducirme como de costumbre, se levantó y dejó la habitación silenciosamente.

(Menos mal que no ha intentado nada raro, es lo único que me faltaba para un día redondo...)

Antes de poder pensar mucho en esa noche, caí rendida en un sueño ligero.

De repente, una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, que se puso en estado de alerta. Me desperté sobresaltada para descubrir una nota en mi almohada:

 **Mystika: Pero, ¿qué...?**

Apenas habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que me quedé dormida cuando golpearon a la puerta. Pegué un brinco.

 **Mystika: Nevra, te he dicho que estaré bien, no necesito que me hagas de niñera**.

Igualmente me dirigí a la puerta para abrirla y al abrirla me llevé una sorpresa.

 **Mystika: Oh, creí...**

 **Valkyon: Hola.**

 **Mystika: Valkyon, ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **Valkyon: Quería saber si estabas bien.**

Me resultó un tanto extraño, no recordaba haber gritado ni nada por el estilo, pero pensando en la nota que había recibido abrí la puerta y me aparté.

 **Mystika: Pasa, tengo algo que enseñarte.**

Él entró sin rechistar y yo cerré la puerta tras él después de comprobar que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo.

 **Mystika: Toma asiento y mira esto...**

Le entregué la nota a Valkyon y éste frunció el ceño, mirándome como intentando adivinar mis pensamientos acerca del contenido de la misma.

 **Mystika: La habitación estaba cerrada, igual que la ventana. ¿Cómo puedo sentirme segura con este hombre entrando en el Cuartel, en MI habitación, sin que nadie se dé cuenta siquiera?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?**

 **Mystika: ¿Lo harías?**

 **Valkyon: No te lo propondría, sino.**

 **Mystika: Está bien, gracias. Contigo aquí sé que puedo dormir tranquila.**

Le sonreí feliz por su propuesta espontánea y entonces me pareció ver un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, pero era de noche y, evidentemente, el efecto del alcohol seguía en pleno auge.

Me dirigí al armario para ponerme el camisón y al fin deshacerme de ese conjunto tan incómodo.

(Poco importa que Valkyon esté ahí, total... "un cuerpo es sólo un cuerpo", ¿no?)

Realmente tenía la necesidad de cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo cómodo y fresquito con el calor que hacía.

 **Mystika: Así mejor.**

Sentí su mirada atenta a mis movimientos y en cuanto le miré directamente desvió la vista y comenzó a acomodar los cojines del sofá mientras yo me metía en mi cama.

 **Valkyon: Me quedaré en el sofá por si me necesitas.**

 **Mystika: No tienes que montar guardia, además también necesitas descansar para estar en plena forma mañana.**

Me miró un tanto confundido, como si no acabara de entender lo que quería decirle.

 **Mystika: Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande como para caber los dos holgadamente. No creas que voy a dejar que duermas en un sofá o directamente que no duermas.**

 **Valkyon: Pero si duermo no podré vigilar.**

 **Mystika: No necesito que vigiles, sólo que estés. Tu presencia ya me hace sentir segura.**

 **Valkyon: ...**

Vaciló unos instantes hasta que finalmente se levantó del sofá y dirigió a la cama tumbándose de forma cautelosa en el borde.

 **Mystika: ¿Crees que quiere hacerme daño?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Eh?**

 **Mystika: Ashkore. No para de asustarme y de colarse en mi habitación mientras duermo. Temo que sus juegos vayan cada vez a más y yo sea sólo un peón desechable para haceros daño a vosotros.**

Mi voz denotaba la verdadera preocupación que sentía y por la cara que puso Valkyon lo había notarlo enseguida. Se giró hacia mí apoyando el codo en la almohada y después retiró un mechón de mi cara con una caricia. Un gesto delicado de un hombre de apariencia ruda...

 **Valkyon: No voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.**

Acariciaba mi pelo para reconfortante y entonces le abracé para sentirme protegida entre esos grandes brazos, contra su torso fuerte y firme. Al poco rato esa agradable sensación hizo que me quedara dormida teniendo la impresión de que ahí, entre sus brazos, nada ni nadie podía hacerme daño...

...

Abrí los ojos con los primeros rayos de sol que despuntaban en mi ventana.  
Recordaba haber tenido el sueño agitado y también sentir el abrazo protector y tranquilizador de Valkyon, estrechándome con más fuerza en cuanto notaba la más mínima señal de malestar en mí.

Siendo más consciente de mi alrededor me di cuenta de que mi cintura estaba rodeada por su mano y su cabeza cerca de la mía, cara a cara. Podía respirar su olor embriagador y volví a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de esa sensación que tanto echaba de menos.  
Algún mechón de su pelo acariciaba mi cara y su cuerpo, tan cerca del mío, emanaba un calor inesperado.

(Desearía pasar así el resto del día...)

De repente noté su mano moverse hacia mi muslo, donde acababa mi camisón. Un calor más profundo se apoderó de mi bajo vientre y ahora era yo la que ardía literalmente.

Su mano volvió a subir lentamente, pero esta vez por debajo del camisón, retirándolo en su avance. Apoyé mis manos sobre su pecho, pero no para detenerle, sino para sentir sus latidos. Su respiración se había acelerado notablemente y me di cuenta que yo estaba conteniendo la mía por miedo a despertarle y que acabara este momento, pero mi contacto no parecía perturbarle en absoluto.  
Su mano, grande y áspera, siguió su ascenso, buscando cada centímetro de mi piel, a lo que respondí arqueando ligeramente mi cuerpo para pegarme más a él y sentir su cuerpo ardiente.

Cuando alcé la vista para mirarle a la cara, sus ojos dorados y brillantes, ahora oscurecidos por el deseo, me estaban mirando como si nos hubiéramos descubierto de repente, como si hubiéramos encontrado algo que estaba oculto entre nosotros.

Llevó su otra mano hacia mi mejilla mientras acariciaba mi labio con su pulgar y sentí que iba a estallar sólo con ese contacto y la promesa que en él llevaba escrita.

No podía resistirme más y acerqué mi rostro al suyo...

*TOC TOC TOC*

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **MARIAN**

 **Mystika: ¿Pero qué...? Ezarel, es mi madre.**

Tenía ante mis ojos el retrato de mi propia madre, unas décadas más joven y con la ropa típica de Eldarya, pero no había lugar a dudas. Y lo cierto es que no sólo nos dábamos un simple "aire", éramos muy parecidas, exceptuando el color de ojos y la altura.

Ezarel me miraba con los ojos como platos, primero al retrato y luego a mí. Parecía estar en otro mundo... ¿o en otra época quizás? Me observaba de forma extraña mientras se acercaba a mí escrutándome con la mirada.

De repente y sin previo aviso me besó susurrando el nombre de mi madre.

(Vamos, ¡no me jodas! ¿En serio? Esto es lo único que me faltaba)

Lo aparté suavemente para alejarle lo suficiente de mí, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

 **Mystika: Ezarel, no soy mi madre...**

 **Ezarel: Yo... lo siento... Es sólo que me recuerdas tanto a ella. No me había dado cuenta hasta que he visto de nuevo el retrato...**

El elfo se sentó al borde de su cama derrotado mientras masajeaba sus sienes para despejar su mente. Yo me acerqué y arrodillé frente a él para poder mirarle a la cara. Entonces se la sujeté con ambas manos para obligarle a mirarme a los ojos, pudiendo observar la melancolía y el remordimiento en los suyos.

 **Mystika: Oye, mírame, no pasa nada ¿vale? Es comprensible. Está claro que dejó una huella en ti y realmente nos parecemos mucho.**

Asintió con la cabeza de forma mecánica y me senté a su lado agarrándole la mano.

(Confieso que estoy aprovechando la situación para poder tocarle, en otras circunstancias no se dejaría en absoluto. Pero noto como le reconforta mi contacto. ¿Cuánto tiempo hará que no deja que la gente se acerque a él así? ¿Desde que mi madre se fue?  
Mi propia madre...)

Aún en completo shock por esta información, recordé varias cosas que me hicieron pensar en que todo esto era, efectivamente, real.

 **Mystika: Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña me contaba cuentos fantásticos antes de acostarme... Cuentos de elfos y demás seres feéricos. Siempre creí que tenía una imaginación desbordante, pero ahora... quizás sólo contaba lo que fue su vida aquí.**

Ezarel me miró sonriendo, aunque aún con cierta tristeza. Eso parecía animarle en cierto modo, como si se diera cuenta que mi madre no le había olvidado. Pero entonces, ¿por qué se había ido, qué había ocurrido para que ella desapareciera sin más de la noche a la mañana?

 **Mystika: Voy a llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Acuéstate y descansa.**

Le apreté la mano de forma afectuosa, le devolví el retrato y me marché. Aún tenía que hablar con Miiko sobre la visita de Ashkore, aunque omitiría de momento la historia de mi madre. Si hablaba de ello requerirían la presencia de Ezarel y le harían hablar y es lo último que necesitaba ahora.

Me dirigí a la sala del cristal, era tarde, así que no sabía si la encontraría allí.

 **Valkyon: Mystika... ¿qué haces por aquí?**

 **Mystika: ¡Vakyon! Joder que susto me has dado**.

No sabía cómo comportarme con él después de lo ocurrido, sobre todo después de mis sospechas.

 **Valkyon: Perdona.**

 **Mystika: No es nada. Busco a Miiko, Ashkore me ha venido a ver esta tarde, al acabar el entreno.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué no me avisaste?**

 **Mystika: Oh bueno, me encontré con Ezarel y lo hablé con él.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo?**

 **Mystika: Eh no, tranquilo, estoy bien.**

 **Valkyon: Miiko está en su habitación.**

 **Mystika: Vale, gracias.**

Se me quedó mirando como si necesitara decir algo y vi que le subía el rubor a sus mejillas. Al parecer él tampoco sabía cómo abordar el tema. Pero tras un silencio más que incómodo, me despedí para que no aumentara mi ansiedad y nerviosismo y para contar finalmente lo ocurrido con Ashkore a quién necesitaba saberlo.

 **Mystika: Bueno, v-voy a llamar a su puerta.**

 **Valkyon: Sí claro, buenas noches.**

Se metió en su habitación y yo piqué a la de Miiko. En seguida se abrió la puerta ante la kitsune.

 **Miiko: Mystika, ¿qué sucede?**

Le expliqué sobre la visita de Ashkore sin dar demasiados detalles, al menos los que creí que debía omitir por el momento.

 **Mystika: Creo que debemos tenderle una trampa.**

Miiko me miró interrogativa.

 **Mystika: Creo que de momento nos es más útil libre, es la forma de que pueda sonsacarle información y así poder adivinar quién es y el problema que tiene con vosotros.**

 **Miiko: ¿Tú crees?**

 **Mystika: ¿Crees que apresado estaría dispuesto a hablar?**

 **Miiko: Mhh no. ¿Qué tienes pensado?**

 **Mystika: Bueno... me gustaría saber sus movimientos hasta ahora, para ver si algún tipo de patrón en su comportamiento y así poder encontrármelo y hacer que confíe en mí. Si le hablo mal sobre vosotros sin parecer demasiado exagerada, creo que poder hacer que hable.**

 **Miiko: Mhhh Déjame meditar sobre ello y mañana nos reunimos con Kero e Ykhar. Ellos tienen la información que necesitas en los archivos. ¿...Estás bien?**

 **Mystika: Eh, sí, sí. No te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana. ¿En la biblioteca después del desayuno?**

Asintió y me dio las buenas noches antes de volver al interior de su habitación tras cerrar la puerta.

Yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando estaba delante de la puerta de Valkyon me detuve unos instantes, tentada de picar a su puerta. Realmente tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero tenía la sensación de haberlo estropeado todo, no tenía que haberle invitado a pasar la noche...

Seguí caminando y cerré la puerta de mi habitación tras de mí.

(Lo cierto es que ahora mismo no necesito más emociones fuertes, he tenido bastante por un día...)

Empezó a dolerme la cabeza y recordé el jarabe que tenía guardado y por el cual fui prevenida por el enmascarado. Aun así me lo tomé, pues yo misma lo había elaborado y sabía que no contenía nada peligroso. Me tumbé en la cama y a medida que hacia efecto el brebaje me fui abandonando al sueño...

...

 _ **Mystika: Leiftan... esto no está bien...**_

 _ **Leiftan: {Pues a mí no me parece que lo pases tan mal...}**_

 _ **Mystika: {Leiftan...}**_

 _ **Leiftan: {Shhhh}**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Valkyon: No deberías haberme invitado a dormir, vuelve con Leiftan mejor...**_

 _ **Mystika: ¿Qué? No, ¡él no me interesa en absoluto!**_

 _ **Valkyon: No es lo que parecía anoche.**_

 _ **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**_

 _ **Valkyon: Os vi, lo vi todo... ¿Necesitas a todos los hombres a tus pies?**_

 _ **Mystika: ¿Por qué dices eso? ¡No es lo que crees!**_

 _ **Valkyon: ¿Tienes la costumbre de besarlos a todos?**_

 _ **Mystika: Valkyon, por favor, las cosas no son tan simples. Déjame que te explique. Valkyon, por favor, ¡no te vayas!**_

...

Desperté empapada en sudor, mi cama estaba completamente deshecha.  
Fui directamente a ducharme y luego a desayunar sin perder mucho tiempo, tenía que poner rumbo a la biblioteca para reunirme con Miiko, Kero e Ykhar y así pensar en el plan y no en el perturbador sueño que había tenido.

 **Ykhar: Ah, ya está aquí. ¡Buenos días!**

 **Mystika: Buenos días a todos**.

Respondí con desgana para luego desplomarme en una de las sillas sin delicadeza alguna.

 **Kero: Pareces agotada, ¿has dormido bien?**

 **Mystika: Más o menos.**

 **Miiko: Bueno, hablemos sobre lo que vamos a hacer. Aquí tienes los archivos detallados de los sabotajes y los lugares donde se produjeron, supuestamente por el enmascarado.**

Estuvimos varios minutos marcando en un mapa los "puntos calientes", es decir, donde sospechaban que Ashkore había hecho de las suyas. El tipo era una auténtica plaga, había saqueado almacenes de alimentos, robado artículos necesarios para la creación de portales, agredido, incendiado, ... ¿Quién podía ser y por qué tanto odio?

Uní mentalmente los puntos varias veces, parecían formar tres triángulos entrelazados. En el epicentro no había nada de nada, sólo bosque, pero en una de las puntas de un triángulo había una de las señales más grandes de las que habíamos marcado al ser uno de los ataques de mayor envergadura.  
Señalé ese punto con determinación.

 **Mystika: Aquí.**

 **Miiko: Ya veo... Ykhar, anota las coordenadas y dáselas a Mystika.**  
 **Mystika, reúnete con Leiftan en el quiosco y entrégale la nota, él te dirá como llegar a ese poblado. También te dará más detalles sobre la estrategia a seguir en caso de encontrarlo**.

 **Kero: Nos gustaría ponerte una escolta, pero como bien sabes, eso le espantaría.**

Asentí asumiendo el riesgo de ir a buscarlo. Podía ser que se diera cuenta de ello, que adivinara que intentaba sonsacarle información, así que tendría que sacar a relucir mis mejores dotes como actriz.

Salí de la biblioteca una vez se me entregó la nota con las coordenadas y me encontré con Leiftan en el quiosco. Llevaba una maleta que me entregó en cuando aparecí, ésta tenía lo necesario para el viaje.

Caminamos hacia las afueras y después de un rato Leiftan rompió el silencio.

 **Leiftan: Le he enviado un mensaje, un ultimátum más bien.**

 **Mystika: ¿Mhh a Selena? ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará?**

 **Leiftan: Creo que por fin tendrá el valor de dar el paso.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y eso es lo que realmente quieres?**

 **Leiftan: Ya sabes lo que quiero...**

Me dedicó su sonrisa más irresistible y noté como subía el rojo de mis mejillas. Rápidamente desvié la mirada y seguí caminando en silencio.

Finalmente llegamos al exterior y me explicó lo necesario para completar mi misión. Iba a estar un día y una noche y me acogería una familia de confianza de la Guardia.

 **Leiftan: Oye... si él no es capaz de darse cuenta de lo que tiene, ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Te estaré esperando.**

Me dio un beso en la frente mientras sostenía mi barbilla con dulzura y luego se separó sin apartar su mano, provocando que nos miráramos a los ojos.

(Si tan solo pudiera sentir lo mismo por él, sería todo tan sencillo...)

 **Leiftan: Ten cuidado.**

Se marchó y yo puse rumbo al poblado según las indicaciones que me había dado. Éste tenía uno de los almacenes de alimento más grandes de la región, se encontraba en un valle rodeado por un frondoso bosque entre dos montañas rocosas.

...

Cuando al fin llegué me sorprendió ver que casi todos sus habitantes eran elfos, pero no se parecían demasiado a Ezarel o Eweleïn. Eran más rudos, salvajes. Por lo general todos tenían el cabello bastante oscuro o incluso negro azabache, la tez bronceada con tintes verdosos y los ojos pardos. Llevaban tatuajes tribales y extraños abalorios que decoraban su cuerpo.

Noté por sus miradas que no era demasiado bien recibida allí, podía sentir su desconfianza, pero por suerte llevaba una carta de Miiko explicando mi situación allí. Dos elfos me llevaron hasta la humilde morada de la familia que me acogería durante la misión y para mi sorpresa no eran elfos, sino centauros.  
A pesar de vivir de manera modesta, su porte era majestuoso, su mirada denotaba el orgullo guerrero de su raza, pero también la nobleza propia de su mitad equina. Eran una pareja encantadora llamados Lem y Alúa.

Ambos me acogieron de forma calurosa y me explicaron un poco sobre la raza de elfos que allí habitaba. También que tenían el mayor almacén de alimento por considerarse el lugar más seguro con unos habitantes extremadamente desconfiados y bastante agresivos. Y aun así, no pudieron evitar el sabotaje.

 **Lem: No les agradan los humanos demasiado, pero vas con la orden de Miiko, así que no debes preocuparte.**

 **Mystika: Gracias, ¡ha sido muy instructivo!**

Luego me pusieron en antecedentes con el incidente del almacén y se despidieron cuando salí a investigar por mi cuenta.

Como no iba a conseguir información de estos elfos, decidí ignorarlos y así también no despertar hostilidades. Haría mi trabajo sin molestar y luego me iría.

Me di cuenta al llegar al almacén que estaba bien vigilado y su acceso no era nada fácil.

(¿Cómo habría conseguido penetrar en él?)

Estuve dando vueltas buscando las respuestas a mis interrogantes hasta que oscureció. Entonces sentí la necesidad de dirigirme hacia un claro en el bosque no muy lejano al poblado para relajar mi mente.  
Había luna llena, así que podía ver con total claridad todo a mi alrededor. La noche era tranquila y a pesar de la animadversión de los habitantes de ese lugar, se respiraba paz.

 **Ahskore: Vaya ocurrencias, enviar a una medio humana novata a un poblado hostil.**

 **Mystika: ¡AH!**

Escuché una risa ahogada por la máscara y me di cuenta de la presencia de Ashkore, que daba vueltas a mi alrededor mientras me observaba.

 **Mystika: ¡Me has asustado! ¿Es que acaso me sigues?**

 **Ashkore: O quizás me estés siguiendo tú.**

 **Mystika: Tal vez...**

Ashkore tomó mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos. Yo sólo podía observar esa especie de gafas rojizas que desprendían brillo y tenía incrustadas en su máscara.

 **Mystika: Tengo muchas preguntas y necesito respuestas.**

 **Ashkore: jajajaja...Igualita a tu madre.**

Me quedé paralizada por la sorpresa sin poder darle una contestación.

 **Ashkore: Sabía que no tardarías en descubrirlo y también que tendrías muchas preguntas.**

 **Mystika: ¿Conociste a mi madre?**

 **Ashkore: En efecto.**

 **Mystika: Entonces, ¿eras miembro de la guardia?**

 **Ashkore: Así es...**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué pasó?**

 **Ashkore: Traiciones, mentiras, ... Ya sabes.**

 **Mystika: No, no sé, es lo que querría saber. Me han acogido y me gustaría estar prevenida. No me queda más remedio hasta que consiga volver a casa.**

 **Ashkore: ¿Realmente quieres volver a casa?**

 **Mystika: Por supuesto, allí están mi familia y mis amigos.**

 **Ashkore: Tu madre también lo tenía claro, al principio...**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Ashkore: Desde que llegó expresó su deseo de regresar, pasamos muchas horas juntos buscando lo necesario para abrir un portal. Antiguamente, aunque se conseguían algo más fácil, también había que salir en su búsqueda y correr ciertos riesgos.**

Su voz sonaba melancólica, como la de Ezarel cuando hablaba de ella.

 **Mystika: Y ¿qué pasó luego?**

 **Ashkore: Su implicación en la Guardia Absenta la mantuvo demasiado ocupada. Pasaba más horas en la sala de alquimia, con el elfo...**

 **Mystika: Y se enamoraron y dejó de desear volver a casa... ¿es eso?**

 **Ashkore: ¡JA! Amor... ¿Qué sabrá de amor ese maldito elfo?**

Se notaba mucho rencor en sus palabras y celos en el tono de su voz. Poco a poco iba entendiéndolo todo, encajando las piezas del puzle.

 **Ashkore: Te pareces mucho a ella en todos los aspectos. No dejes que te enreden a ti también. Serán capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de retenerte mientras les seas útil.**

Miré la luna brillante sobre el cielo despejado, pero cuando me giré, ya había desaparecido.

La información era realmente útil. Saber que era compañero de mi madre podía darles una idea de su identidad. Había encontrado lo que venía buscando, ya podía irme a dormir y partir pronto hacia la ciudad de Eel.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

(Ayer no pude ver a Mystika en todo el día, me gustaría preguntar a los chicos si saben algo)

Me dirigí a la cantina, a esa hora deberían estar a punto de comer. Y en efecto, allí estaban.

 **Nevra: ¡Eh chicos!**

 **Ezarel: Hey, Nevra. Ven, hemos pedido tu comida también. ¿Cómo fue tu gran noche con Mystika?**

El elfo me dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa, era obvio que me había escuchado volver a mí habitación después de dejar a Mystika en la suya.

 **Nevra: La dejé en su habitación como un perfecto caballero... bebió demasiado como para intentar nada**.

Entonces me giré hacia Valkyon con un gesto inquisidor mientras él comía atendiendo únicamente a su plato, cómo si la cosa no fuera con él.

 **Nevra: Quizás debas preguntarle a Valkyon, que fue quien la acompañó durante toda la noche...**

 **Ezarel: ¿¡Qué!?**

Ezarel también se quedó mirando a Valkyon a la espera de una explicación.

 **Valkyon: ... Sólo fui a ver como estaba, había recibido una nota del enmascarado y me pidió que me quedara para sentirse segura, temiendo que pudiera volver a colarse en su habitación. Es todo.**

 **Nevra: Mhhh Muchas explicaciones para ser tú.**

 **Valkyon: Intento ser más comunicativo.**

 **Ezarel: Y yo más amable y Nevra... ¿menos Nevra? ¿No nos está influenciando demasiado la medio humana esta?**

 **Nevra: Vale la pena.**

Lancé un suspiro sin poder evitarlo y los chicos me miraron comprensivos. Claramente opinaban lo mismo que yo, aunque no lo dijeran o demostraran.

 **Nevra: ¿Dónde está, por cierto?**

 **Ezarel: Ha ido a una misión al pueblo salvaje, por lo del enmascarado.**

 **Nevra: ¿Al pueblo salvaje?**

 **Ezarel: Sí, es uno de los lugares donde más daño hizo. Tranquilos, se quedaba con los centauros.**

 **Valkyon: Aun así...**

A esos salvajes no les gustaban los humanos en absoluto, además de ser bastante agresivos en general.

 **Nevra: Hablamos de Mystika jeje**

 **Ezarel: Exacto.**

De repente apareció Leiftan y se acercó a nuestra mesa.

 **Leiftan: Mystika llegará de un momento a otro. ¿Podéis pedirle su ración y llevarla a su habitación? Debe estar cansada del viaje.**

 **Nevra: ¡Yo me ocupo!**

 **Valkyon: ¿No tienes una misión que atender ahora mismo?**

 **Nevra: Grrr, lo olvidé.**

 **Valkyon: Ya se lo llevo yo, tengo la tarde libre.**

 **Leiftan: Bien... que se reúna con Miiko y conmigo antes de la cena. Adiós.**

Acto seguido abandonó la cantina sin mirar atrás.  
Notaba a Leiftan algo cortante, lo que no era demasiado habitual en él, siendo por lo general amable. Desde luego el rechazo le había afectado realmente.

 **Ezarel: Yo voy a esperarla a la entrada.**

Maldije para mí mismo, parecía que la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

* * *

Por fin llegaba al Cuartel, estaba exhausta del viaje, ¡medio día a pie ni más ni menos!  
En seguida vi a Ezarel a lo lejos.  
Al acercarme comprobé que sonreía de forma burlona, preparado para darme la bienvenida a su manera.

 **Ezarel: Hola pequeña, ¿qué tal con mis primos?**

 **Mystika: Ufff... Con decirte que me pareces un angelito a su lado... ¡Ah no, esta respuesta era para Nevra! Para ti era: "¿Primos hermanos dices que sois, no?"**

Ezarel se rio de buena gana y yo miré disimuladamente alrededor nuestro para luego bajar la voz.

 **Mystika: {Hablé con él... Creo que tengo la información que andamos buscando. Pero debes comprender que tendré que hablarle a Miiko sobre mi madre, aunque no les diré que lo es, sólo lo que Ashkore me ha dicho sobre ella}**

Él asintió algo molesto por tener que exponer su vida personal.

 **Ezarel: Y... ¿qué te ha dicho?**

 **Mystika: Es bastante largo de explicar... ¿Quieres que vayamos esta noche a la playa?**

 **Ezarel: De acuerdo, después de tu reunión con Miiko y Leiftan. Te esperaré en la cantina.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo.**

 **Ezarel: Vamos, vayamos a tu habitación, Valkyon te ha llevado la comida.**

 **Mystika: Ohhh ¿dos Adonis en mi habitación dándome de comer? Voy a tener que irme fuera de misión sola más veces.**

 **Ezarel: Vaya... ¿será cosa de familia?**

 **Mystika: ¿El qué?**

Le miré desconcertada al no esperar en absoluto esa pregunta.

 **Ezarel: ¡Que no podáis evitar prendaros de mí!**

 **Mystika: ¡Oh! Ni en broma, eres como un papá para mí jajaja**

 **Ezarel: ¡Ni de coña!**

Me dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro, otro gesto de contacto físico que no solía llevar a cabo, pero que cada vez se repetían más. Me había ganado su confianza y la historia de mi madre nos había unido.

Al fin llegamos a mi habitación y, en efecto, Valkyon había dejado mi ración en la mesa.  
Al verme me sonrió y vino a mi lado para luego ponerme una mano sobre el hombro. Ese gesto hizo que me estremeciera.

 **Valkyon: ¿Todo bien?**

 **Mystika: Sí, he encontrado lo que necesitaba.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Ves Ezarel? Fuerza e inteligencia en uno, lo tenemos todo en Obsidiana.**

Él revolvió mi pelo como si fuera un cachorrito que acaba de aprender a sentarse. Ese gesto sí que era sorprendente, pues rara vez Valkyon elogiaba a alguien y menos de ese modo.

 **Ezarel: ¡Bah!**

 **Valkyon: Bueno, te he traído un poco de piña de postre.**

 **Mystika: ¡Gracias! Eres... sois muy amables.**

 **Valkyon: De nada. Te dejamos comer y descansar.**

Asentí y se fueron de la habitación.

Cuando acabé fui a reunirme rápidamente con Miiko y Leiftan. Les expliqué lo que había descubierto obviando el dato de que Marian se trataba de mi madre. Me sentía bastante mal por ocultarle información a Leiftan, pero creí que no era el momento de soltar el bombazo, no hasta que descubriera más sobre el enmascarado.

Ambos me felicitaron y me dijeron que buscarían en los archivos la información necesaria para descubrir la identidad del enmascarado, pues cuando todo esto ocurrió ellos obviamente no estaban presentes, sólo eran bebés por aquel entonces.

Más tarde, a la hora acordada, fui a buscar a Ezarel a la cantina y nos dirigimos a la playa.  
El mar estaba en calma y la arena aún conservaba la calidez del sol, así que me descalcé para sentir el calor.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla ya estaba cansada y no tenía ganas de andarme con rodeos y perderme en los detalles, no era necesario. Quería acabar con esto y saber quién era Ashkore y por qué hacía todo esto.

 **Mystika: Ez... Se trata de alguien con quien pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que te la asignaran. Ashkore estaba enamorado de Mar... de mi madre. Bastante antes de lo vuestro.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué? No puede ser...** **¡Tristan!**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 **TRISTAN**

(¿Tristan...? Obviamente Ezarel lo conocía bien, habíamos descubierto la identidad del hombre enmascarado)

 **Mystika: Ezarel...**

 **Ezarel: ...**

Ezarel seguía con la boca abierta y los ojos le iban de un lado a otro, como si estuviera procesando toda esta información. Ni siquiera me prestaba atención.

 **Mystika: Oye, Ez...**

 **Ezarel:{No me lo puedo creer...eso explica muchas cosas}**

 **Mystika: ¡EZ, ATIENDE!**

Le sacudí para que volviera en sí y entonces reaccionó y me miró fijamente con aire preocupado.

 **Ezarel: Es peor de lo que me pensaba...**

 **Mystika: Me estás asustando.**

 **Ezarel: Mystika, ¿qué edad tienes?**

 **Mystika: Veinte, ¿por qué?**

 **Ezarel: Tus padres, ¿desde cuándo están juntos?**

 **Mystika: Bueno, mi padre murió hace unos años, pero apenas llevaban unos días saliendo cuando mi madre quedó embarazada. Fui un "accidente".**

 **Ezarel: ¿Seguro? ¿Sabes qué son los íncubos?**

 **Mystika: Ehm...** **Unos demonios que...**

Hice un poco de memoria, nunca había estado muy puesta en demonología, pero había leído sobre ello. Entonces recordé bien lo que hacían dichos demonios y me tapé la boca llena de sorpresa.

 **Mystika:** **... ¿No pensarás que...?**

Pero el elfo seguía con una mirada severa, no sentía en absoluto que estuviera bromeando esta vez.

 **Ezarel: ...**

 **Mystika: No... no, no, ¡NO! ¡No es posible! Ashkore o Tristan o como diablos se llame, ¡no puede ser MI PADRE!**

 **Ezarel: Mystika, no lo aseguro, pero existe la posibilidad.**

 **Mystika: ¡O podrías ser tú!**

 **Ezarel: ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡NO! ¡Tu madre y yo no...! Tu madre tenía una férrea moral y principios, era muy... tradicional. Además, de tener la mínima sospecha jamás te habría...ya sabes...**

 **Mystika: ¿Besado? Sí, imagino... Pero si era como dices, ¿cómo puedes sospechar de ese tal Tristan?**

 **Ezarel: Los íncubos tienen la habilidad de yacer con sus víctimas contra su voluntad y casi nunca se enteran. Lo que es más complicado es que lleguen a tener descendencia... Pero cuando esto sucede o bien salen engendros del mal o semi-humanos con mucho poder para el bien... Y bueno, estoy decidiendo qué tipo de descendiente eres.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué...? ¡Idiota! No es momento para bromas.**

 **Ezarel: Jejeje**

 **Mystika: Yo no tengo ningún poder, así que él no puede ser mi padre.**

 **Ezarel: No cantes victoria tan rápido, en ocasiones ese poder permanece oculto hasta que lo necesitas realmente.**

(Genial, a ver como digiero toda esta mierda... Y a ver cómo consigo llegar a saber la verdad sobre esta historia, teniendo en cuenta que Tristan lo va soltando todo a cuentagotas)

Resoplé entre molesta e incrédula, realmente prefería no cree que el tipo ese podía ser mi padre.

 **Ezarel: Lo siento.**

 **Mystika: No es culpa tuya y podría ser peor.**

 **Ezarel: Peor, ¿cómo?**

 **Mystika: Si ella se hubiera quedado y Tristan no hubiera... ya sabes...¡Podría ser tu hija!**

 **Ezarel: ¡Oye! Sería un padre estupendo...**

 **Mystika: ¡No imagino cómo!**

Le saqué la lengua y él respondió dándome un codazo en el hombro. Esto era lo que necesitaba para olvidarme un poco del tema, hacer como si no tuviera gran importancia.

 **Ezarel: ¿Volvemos?**

 **Mystika: Sí, mejor. Necesito descansar de todo esto.**

Dejamos la playa atrás y nos dirigimos al cuartel. Aunque el ambiente era cálido, yo sentía frío, mi cuerpo temblaba por la posibilidad de ser hija de un demonio.  
Ezarel notó mi malestar y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

 **Ezarel: ¿Te sientes mejor?**

 **Mystika: Pse... No es frío lo que tengo.**

 **Ezarel: Lo sé**.

Sorprendentemente me estrechó más contra él para reconfortarme mientras seguíamos caminando mirando ambos hacia el suelo. A la altura de los arcos, apareció una silueta delante nuestro haciendo que nos detuviéramos y le miráramos.

 **Valkyon: Eh... Buenas noches.**

 **Mystika: Oh Valkyon, hola.**

 **Ezarel: Hola hermano, ¿qué haces por aquí?**

 **Valkyon: Podría preguntaros lo mismo.**

 **Ezarel: Ehm... Hemos dado un paseo para charlar un rato**.

Poco a poco Ezarel fue retirando su brazo de mí y separándose unos centímetros con el ceño fruncido.

 **Valkyon: No sabía que os llevabais tan bien.**

(¿Alucino o parece un novio celoso? ¿Por qué nos habla así?)

 **Mystika: Valkyon...**

 **Valkyon: Qué.**

 **Ezarel: Oye, ¿estás bien?**

 **Valkyon: Perfectamente**.

La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente, que se había enrarecido rápidamente. Incluso Ezarel no tenía ganas de bromear y solo miraba algo confundido a su amigo.

 **Mystika: Ezarel, ¿te importa si seguimos otro día? Me gustaría hablar con Valkyon.**

 **Ezarel: Claro, no hay problema. Buenas noches.**

Ezarel desapareció de allí rumbo al Cuartel sin poder esconder su confusión y en cuanto lo perdimos de vista me giré hacia Valkyon con las manos en la cadera, visiblemente molesta por su tono.

 **Mystika:** **¿Qué demonios te pasa para hablarnos así?**

 **Valkyon: Te dije que no deberías interesarte en él.**

 **Mystika: ¡Oh sí! Todo el mundo me advierte, pero nadie habla claro. Y no soy una niña y tú no eres mi padre, ¡maldita sea!, no deberías decirme con quien debo o no ir.**

Valkyon parecía aún más molesto, aunque no sabía si conmigo o consigo mismo.

(Bueno quizás me he pasado un poco, pero ya estoy harta de que me traten como a una niña)

 **Valkyon: No es mí a quien corresponde hablar sobre ello, debe hacerlo él.**

 **Mystika: Me alegra ver que te preocupas, pero ya sé lo suyo, me lo contó y ¡no porque esté interesada en él! Ezarel no me interesa de esa manera. ¿Qué te crees que soy?**

 **Valkyon: Yo... Lo siento. Sólo quería...**

 **Mystika: Ya, protegerme. La próxima vez intenta no resultar ofensivo.**

Me resultaba increíble que después de lo que pasó el otro día pensara que me echo a los brazos de otro a la primera de cambio. Mis ojos echaban llamas y no era para menos.

 **Mystika: Mejor me voy antes de volverme ofensiva yo también.**

Me dispuse a dirigirme al cuartel General pasando por su lado, pero él me bloqueó el paso en seguida.

 **Valkyon: Mystika...**

 **Mystika: Aparta**.

Estaba demasiado enfadada, por lo que ni siquiera le pude mirar a los ojos para contestarle.

(Si lo hago no podré evitar ablandarme).

 **Valkyon: Mírame por favor.**

Me agarra del brazo para impedir que me marchara y finalmente levanté la vista hacia él. Sus ojos ahora han perdido toda la dureza y me miran tristes.

 **Valkyon: Oye perdona, no quería insinuar nada. Sólo me preocupo por ti. Yo...**

Me mira fija e intensamente, como la otra mañana... Mi respiración, mi corazón y todo mi ser se detienen. Valkyon me agarra el otro brazo.

 **Mystika: Perdóname a mí por haberte hablado así.**

Me sonríe con dulzura, su agarre se suaviza y se convierte en una caricia, lo que me provoca escalofríos en todo el cuerpo...

De repente escuchamos un estruendo proveniente del refugio, seguido de gritos. Podemos ver una columna de humo iluminada en rojo por las llamas.

 **Valkyon: Mystika, acompáñame, corre.**

Salimos a toda prisa hasta dar con el origen del incendio. Cuando llegamos se ha desatado un pequeño caos.

 **Mystika: Oh no...** (El almacén de Purreru está envuelto en llamas y el techo está medio derrumbado) **¡Valkyon, los familiares!**

 **Valkyon: Ven, ayúdame**

Nos acercamos a la puerta trasera, donde las llamas no habían llegado aún. Valkyon la derribó de una patada y el calor y olor a humo nos envolvió.

 **Valkyon: ¡Vamos!**

 **Mystika: Yo me ocupo de las jaulas de la derecha.**

Una a una fuimos abriendo todas las jaulas para liberar a los familiares y pudieran huir del fuego. Cuando abrí la última jaula perteneciente a una cría de Pimpel, oí un crujido por encima de mi cabeza. El Pimpel quedó petrificado por el miedo en el momento en que una de las vigas se desprendió para caer sobre nosotros.

 _ **BRRAAAMMM**_

Aparté rápido al familiar para salvarlo y noté un fuerte golpe... todo se volvió oscuro...

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué...?**

Me giré en dirección al estruendo, parecía ser que una viga había caído al suelo en la zona dónde estaba Mystika hacía unos segundos.

 **Valkyon: ¿Mystika?**

Mientras la llamaba una cría de Pimpel pasó corriendo en ese momento hacia la salida, provenía precisamente de donde cayó la viga.

Intenté llegar hasta allí a pesar del humo y las llamas aproximándose, pero no conseguía ver nada.

 **Valkyon: ¿¡Mystika!?**

Al no responderme seguí acercándome hacía la zona del accidente, el humo era demasiado denso así que me agaché para evitarlo y al avanzar vi Mystika bajo la viga que se había desprendido, inmóvil. Rápidamente me acerqué para comprobar si respiraba y por suerte seguía viva pero inconsciente. Levanté la viga no sin esfuerzo, pues era bastante pesada y estaba medio carbonizada. Luego la lancé hacia un lado, tomé delicadamente a Mystika en los brazos y me apresuré a salir de ese infierno.

 **Valkyon: ¡Rápido, avisad a Leïn!**

Un ciudadano salió corriendo a mi orden y yo volví a mirarla preocupado.

 **Valkyon: Mystika, vamos ¡despierta!** **Por favor...**

Abracé fuerte su cuerpo inmóvil, como si este contacto pudiera despertarle e infundirle la energía que parecía desvanecerse de ella.

 **Nevra: ... ¡Mystika!**

Nevra había llegado sin darme cuenta y en seguida se agachó a nuestra altura para mirarle las constantes vitales. Como vampiro podía sentir con facilidad los latidos del corazón.

 **Nevra: Valkyon está muy mal... ¿Qué diablos ha pasado?**

 **Valkyon: Una viga se desprendió y cayó de pleno sobre ella...**

 **Nevra: Eweleïn no podrá hacer nada.**

 **Valkyon: ¿¡Cómo!?**

 **Nevra: Es demasiado tarde... sólo hay una solución.**

En ese momento Nevra mordió fuertemente su propia muñeca y comenzó a brotar la sangre roja y brillante.

 **Valkyon: ... ¡No!**

 **Nevra: Sabes que es la única solución, ¡maldición, no voy a dejarla morir!**

 **Valkyon: Lo sé... Adelante.**

Sin perder más tiempo acercó su muñeca ensangrentada a la boca de Mystika dejando caer un chorro sobre ella. Seguía sin moverse.

 **Valkyon: Nevra...**

 **Nevra: Espera.**

Milagrosamente al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a mover los párpados hasta que abrió a duras penas los ojos.  
Dejé escapar un suspiro desde lo más profundo de mi ser y conseguí relajar un poco la tensión que sufría mi cuerpo.

 **Valkyon: Gracias al oráculo...**

* * *

(¿Dónde estoy? Y... ¿por qué me sabe la boca a sangre? Qué extraño, no me resulta desagradable)

 **Mystika: ¿Valkyon? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Me encontraba entre sus brazos mientras parte de mi cuerpo descansaba sobre el suelo a varios metros del almacén aún en llamas de Purreru. Él me miraba entre preocupado y realmente aliviado de verme despierta.

 **Valkyon: Una viga te golpeó la cabeza, te hallé inconsciente bajo ella.**

Efectivamente la cabeza me dolía horrores. Me toqué la sien que tenía sangre seca pero ninguna herida al tacto y el dolor era más interno que por alguna laceración.

 **Nevra: No busques la herida, ya no está. Ya me lo agradecerás**.

Me miró con cierto orgullo antes de lanzarme un beso al aire y marcharse de allí.  
Vi como Valkyon apretaba la mandíbula y su mirada se endureció, pero no dijo nada para variar.  
Observando con atención su rostro escuché unos pasos acelerados acercarse a nosotros.

 **Eweleïn: Chicos, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo estáis?**

 **Valkyon: Es Mystika, pero ya está fuera de peligro.**

 **Eweleïn: Bueno, llevémosla a la enfermería, voy a revisar que esté todo correcto.**

Valkyon me elevó y sentí que apenas pesaba en sus brazos, aunque creía que ya podía caminar sin problema preferí callármelo y ser llevada por él, envuelta en ese calor tan agradable que desprendía. Él apretó un poco más su agarre a mi alrededor respirando profundamente.

Nos dirigíamos a la enfermería mientras Valkyon le contaba a la elfa lo que había pasado.

 **Valkyon: Y entonces Nevra... Le dio su sangre.**

(¿¡QUÉ!?)

 **Eweleïn: Ah... entiendo, por eso su herida está cerrada.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo es posible?**

Volví a tocarme donde debería tener un corte, pero no había ni un rasguño, sólo continuaba la sangre seca, testigo de la herida que había estado ahí mismo hacía unos minutos.

 **Eweleïn: Es uno de los poderes de los vampiros, aunque intentan usarlo lo menos posible porque, de hecho, está prohibido.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué, si hace sanar las heridas?**

Leïn me miró con seriedad unos segundos y luego se dirigió a Valkyon, que me había dejado sobre la camilla de la enfermería.

 **Eweleïn: Ya puedes irte, tengo que hablar con ella.**

 **Valkyon: ...Vale, hasta luego.**

Le respondí con un gesto con la cabeza, aún aturdida. Eweleïn volvió a mirarme con aprensión.

 **Eweleïn: Bueno, bueno... ¿por dónde empezar?**

 **Mystika: Por el principio, por favor y al grano**.

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa irónica y tomó una bocanada de aire lista para comenzar.

 **Eweleïn: Verás, cuando un vampiro da su sangre a otro ser de otra especie se crea una especie de vínculo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?**

 **Eweleïn: Shhh, ¡no seas impaciente niña! Como te he iba diciendo, se crea un vínculo sobrenatural e irrompible que sepamos. Digamos que quien bebe la sangre del vampiro comienza a tener sueños con él, entre otras cosas...**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué tipo de sueños? ¿Pesadillas?**

 **Eweleïn: Puede que al principio pueda parecer una pesadilla, según la persona o el vampiro, pero luego...**

 **Mystika: ¿...?**

 **Eweleïn: Los sueños son... ehm...**

 **Mystika: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Por los dioses!**

 **Eweleïn: ...Eróticos, ¡cuánto menos! Jeje**

(Genial... Más mierda que procesar)

Cerré los ojos y froté mi cara, como si ese gesto pudiera borrar lo que había pasado o más bien lo que acababa de oír.

 **Eweleïn: Pero esto te ha salvado realmente la vida, es lo único que importa. Ahora ve a descansar un poco y repón fuerzas.**

 **Mystika: Ok...**

Salí de la enfermería aún alucinando un poco, por lo que implicaba lo que acaba de ocurrir y porque de estar a punto de morir ahora podía moverme libremente, casi como si nada.  
Lo peor es que ahora no sólo tenía que aguantar sus tonterías, sino que iba a tener sueños eróticos con él, "cuánto menos" como dijo Eweleïn.

(¿Qué carajos significaba eso, que iban a pasar de eróticos a algo más subido? Pfff... Y claro, ¡Nevra sabe esto! Iba a ponerse insoportable, seguro. Y además dice que el vínculo es irrompible... ¡Tengo que ir a ver a Ezarel!)

Me dirigí rápidamente a la sala de alquimia y por suerte me encontré a Ezarel trasteando en la mesa.

 **Mystika: ¡Ezarel te necesito!**

Éste se giró completamente sorprendido por mi impetuosa irrupción.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?**

 **Mystika: Ehm... ¿Hay alguna poción o algo para deshacer un vínculo sobrenatural?**

 **Ezarel: La sangre de Nevra, ¿eh?**

 **Mystika: ¿Ya te has enterado?**

 **Ezarel: Todo el Cuartel se ha enterado, la verdad.**

 **Mystika: ¡Genial!**

Era más que evidente mi tono irónico, resoplé y me apoyé en la pared cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.

 **Ezarel: Hasta donde sabemos, el vínculo es irrompible, lo siento.**

 **Mystika: No me vale, encuentra el modo.**

 **Ezarel: Pero ya se ha intentado antes...**

 **Mystika: ¿Lo has intentado tú?**

 **Ezarel: No, pero...**

 **Mystika: ¡Pues ya está! Confío en tus dotes.**

Crucé los dedos de forma disimulada deseando que con él funcionaran los halagos para picarse a hacer algo.

 **Ezarel: Está bien, pero no te prometo nada. Eso sí, esto no va a ser gratis.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo dices?**

 **Ezarel: Quiero algo a cambio.**

Le miré interrogante sin saber qué esperar.

 **Ezarel: Quiero algún delicioso plato cocinado con miel.**

 **Mystika: Jajaja. Trato hecho elfo.**

Le ofrecí mi mano para sellar el trato y él aceptó el gesto sonriente. Luego me despedí y me dirigí a mi habitación. Ni siquiera tenía apetito a pesar de que habían pasado varias horas desde mi última comida y además aún me dolía la cabeza, necesitaba dormir cuanto antes.  
Me cambié y me dejé caer en la cama de cualquier manera sumiéndome en un profundo sueño.

 **...**

Tuve varias pesadillas relacionadas con el fuego y familiares corriendo desbocados por todas partes. Me desperté sobresaltada y llena de sudor varias veces hasta que se hizo de día.

Aún olía a humo mi piel, mi pelo y mi ropa y seguía teniendo algo de sangre seca. Necesitaba una buena ducha urgentemente, así que agarré lo necesario y me fui al vestuario.  
Coloqué mi ropa sucia en un saco para llevarlo a la lavandería y me dirigí a las duchas con la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo.

De camino me miré en el espejo, tenía ojeras, sangre seca y hollín.

(¿No debería tener moretones por el golpe?)

Sin pensarlo más me metí en la ducha y esperé a que el agua se calentara lo suficiente. Cuando por fin pude meterme bajo el chorro me pareció escuchar la puerta de los vestuarios cerrarse.

(Espero que sea alguna de las chicas, no acabo de acostumbrarme a esto de las duchas mixtas... Y sobre todo, espero que no sea Nevra, ¡es lo último que necesito!)

Seguí a lo mío intentando no pensar en la posible compañía y me enjaboné y enjuagué rápido para poder salir cuanto antes. Me encontraba de nuevo bajo el chorro con los ojos cerrados, eliminando los restos de jabón cuando de repente el agua se cortó.  
Extrañada abrí los ojos y casi resbalo al verle frente a mí.

 **Nevra: Tienes una piel deliciosa...**

(Esto me pasa por "hablar"...)

Agarré la toalla que estaba colgada a un lado de la ducha y la enrollé en mi cuerpo tan rápido como pude.

 **Mystika: Nevra, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué pregunta es esa? No eres la única que se ducha.**

(Cierto, pregunta tonta, pero...)

 **Mystika: ¿Qué haces vestido si te vas a duchar?**

 **Nevra: Oh no te preocupes, si me lo pides así enseguida me lo quito...**

Se despojó de su kimono sonriendo con malicia sin apartar la vista de mí.

 **Mystika: Yo no... Oye, ¿Podrías hacerlo fuera y esperar a que acabe antes?**

 **Nevra: Mhh... ¡no!**

Nevra se aproximó con paso firme retirando sus guantes y lanzándolos sobre el suelo mojado.

 **Mystika: ¿No?**

 **Nevra: Ya me has oído**.

Su sonrisa se volvió juguetona mientras su mirada se paseaba de arriba a abajo, como si pudiera ver a través de la toalla.  
Cada vez se encontraba más cerca de mí y yo me sentía bloqueada contra la pared de la ducha.

 **Mystika: Oye, esto no me está gustando un pelo, deberías apartarte.**

 **Nevra: Vamos, no te hagas la dura conmigo, ya no funciona, sé lo que quieres realmente...**

Su voz se había vuelto ronca, sugerente. Se aproximó tanto que la fría pared me provocaba escalofríos, aunque siguiera cubriéndome con la toalla.

 **Mystika: No tienes ni idea de lo que quiero.**

 **Nevra: ¿Ah no? Entonces... ¿Por qué ese rubor de tus mejillas, la respiración agitada y el latido acelerado de tu corazón?**

Ni me había dado cuenta de ello... pero mi piel ardía en contraste con los azulejos y mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

 **Nevra: ¿Lo ves?**

Tenía una sonrisa socarrona y yo era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, estaba muerta de vergüenza por la reacción involuntaria de mi cuerpo y por la propia situación.

 **Nevra: {No voy a hacer nada que no desees...}**

Me agarró ambos brazos por las muñecas y los separó de mi cuerpo para ponerlos contra la pared, dejando así caer la toalla al suelo.

 **Nevra: {Mmmm... Más que delicioso...}**

Se relamió y apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, luego dirigió su boca hacia mi cuello y lo acarició con sus fríos colmillos. Yo no pude evitar soltar un gemido lo suficientemente audible, mezcla de la sorpresa y un deseo que jamás pensé que sentiría con él.

Nevra soltó una risa maliciosa y entonces atacó mi oreja, dando pequeños mordiscos y lamiendo el lóbulo lentamente

Mi cuerpo de nuevo me traicionó y se arqueó para sentirle mejor, reclamando más de lo que le estaba dando.

 **Nevra: {Sólo relájate y disfruta, sé lo que quieres, lo que necesitas.}**

Soltó uno de mis brazos para colocar su mano sobre mi muslo aún húmedo por la ducha y la fue subiendo con una calma realmente placentera que me hizo soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo.

 **Mystika: {Nevra...}**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 **DESPEDIDAS**

 **Mystika:** **...no...¡No, NO! ¡Nevra para!**

De repente abrí los ojos confusa y sobresaltada. Para mi sorpresa en mi habitación, sola.

 **Mystika: Esto no puede estar pasándome...**

Seguía agitada y las imágenes volvían a mi cabeza con claridad. ¡Todo había sido un maldito sueño!

Ya había amanecido y tampoco podía conciliar el sueño ahora mismo, así que me lavé la cara para espabilar. Me puse lo primero que pillé en el armario y salí de la habitación rumbo al exterior para tomar el aire y despejarme un poco y despejar mis ideas.

 **Mystika: ¡Maldita sea! Ten cuidado**.

Sin ver con quién me había chocado, unos brazos me sujetaron para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

 **Nevra: No hay necesidad de chocar por los pasillos, te dije que si me necesitabas sólo tenías que llamar a mi puerta.**

Pasé de empalidecer como un fantasma al ver que era Nevra, al color rojo amapola en unos segundos por tenerlo tan cerca después de lo que había soñado.

 **Mystika: N-Nevra, eres tú...**

 **Nevra: ¿Ocurre algo?**

Era incapaz de mirarle a la cara, no podía dejar que me viera en este estado.

 **Mystika: No, nada, ya me iba**.

Intenté avanzar para continuar mi camino, pero él se interpuso.

 **Nevra: ¿Seguro que va todo bien?**

 **Mystika: Por supuesto.**

Viendo que no quería responderle, me agarró de los hombros y me obligó a mirarle. Mi cara entera debe estar rojo escarlata a estas alturas.

 **Nevra:** Mmh... Ya han comenzado, ¿no es así?

Avergonzada de mi propia reacción en el sueño, volví a desviar la mirada para que no pudiera leer en mis ojos.

 **Mystika:** **No sé de qué me hablas.**

 **Nevra: {Sabes muy bien de qué te hablo}**

 **Mystika: Mierda, Nevra, esto no es gracioso.**

 **Nevra: {Yo no me río}**

Me susurraba cada vez más cerca, tanto que podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello. Cerré los ojos de forma involuntaria, medio hechizada y el sueño vino a mi mente en el peor momento, haciendo que subiera la temperatura de mi piel hasta calentar mis mejillas.

 **Mystika: Nevra, por favor... No me hagas esto.**

 **Nevra: {Sólo haré lo que tú quieras}**

Mi piel estaba completamente erizada y su boca peligrosamente cerca de la mía. Mi mente deseaba salir huyendo, pero mi cuerpo...

 **Miiko: Nevra, Mystika, dejad de jugar y acompañadme a la sala del cristal.**

(¡Salvada por la campana!)

Ante la confusión por la interrupción, me deshice de los brazos de Nevra y fui hacia la sala del cristal con paso ligero.  
Pude escuchar un gruñido de frustración detrás de mí.

 **Mystika: ¿Sí, Miiko? ¿Qué necesitas?**

 **Miiko: Vosotros dos, os necesito para una misión de reconocimiento. Iréis al Bosque Brillante, ha habido varios casos de ataques y asesinatos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Juntos?**

 **Miiko: Claro, ¿algún problema?**

 **Mystika: No, no, en absoluto.**

Miré a Nevra de reojo que parecía complacido por la tarea, o más bien por la compañía.

 **Miiko: Bien, Leiftan está por llegar, salgo un momento. Cuando volvamos os daremos los detalles. Quedaos aquí.**

Me senté en la barandilla nerviosa en cuanto Miiko desapareció. De nuevo a solas con Nevra, se acercó y tomó asiento a mi lado.

(Ahí va...)

 **Nevra: Oye, siento mucho todo esto... Yo sólo pensaba en salvarte la vida.**

 **Mystika: Lo sé y nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente.**

 **Nevra: Bueno, tengo varias ideas y seguro que esta noche se te ocurren otras tantas a ti...**

Agarró un mechón de mi pelo y jugueteó con él sonriendo. Yo giré la cara hacia él con la mirada amenazante.

 **Mystika: ¿¡Otra vez!?**

 **Nevra: Vale, me callo...**

(Demasiado fácil)

 **Nevra: Bueno, una última cosa.**

 **Mystika: ...**

 **Nevra: Tampoco es fácil para mí.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**

Lo miré incrédula levantando una ceja, esperando que después de eso soltara otra de sus tonterías.

 **Nevra: ¡Qué! No me mires así... Yo... esta conexión que se ha creado, no es tan placentera para mí como imaginas.**

 **Mystika: ¡Vaya!, siento molestar al señorito. Quizás si me parecería más a... ¿Alissée se llamaba?**

Nevra me miró sorprendido, incluso yo me sorprendí por mis palabras, que sin que fuera mi intención, sonaron como si estuviera celosa.

 **Nevra: Te equivocas, no me refería a eso en absoluto, las cambiaría a todas por ti.**

Me sonrió de forma encantadora, aunque eso no tenía efecto sobre mí, al menos si provenía de él. Conocía muy bien a los hombres como él.

 **Mystika: Ya, claro...**

 **Nevra: Es sólo que se intensifican los sentimientos, los deseos, ya sea para bien o para mal.**

Bajé de la barandilla para poner distancia y me coloqué en frente suyo con los brazos cruzados.

 **Mystika: ¿Es decir...?**

 **Nevra: Pues que si alguien a quien odio o me cae mal bebe mi sangre, el sentimiento se multiplica pudiendo resultar en desastre. Si los sentimientos son todo lo contrario, pues... eso. Y esa obsesión te persigue a todas horas.**

 **Mystika: Entonces procuraré vigilar mis espaldas.**

Le guiñé un ojo para cortar un poco el giro que comenzaba a tomar la conversación, pero él tomó una actitud más descarada.

 **Nevra: No temas nada de lo que pueda hacer a tus espaldas...**

 **Mystika: ¡NEVRA!**

No pude evitar sonrojarme antes estas palabras con doble sentido.

 **Nevra: JAJAJA**

Se rio a carcajadas sujetándose el estómago y yo aproveché para tirar de su oreja como reprimenda. Pero de tanto reír perdió el equilibrio hacia atrás. Rápidamente le sujeté fuerte para que no cayera de la barandilla.

Justo en ese momento entraron Miiko y Leiftan, y henos aquí, Nevra sentado a la barandilla y yo rodeándole por completo con mis brazos

Sus caras eran un poema.

Me apresuré a separarme y Nevra se incorporó y separó unos centímetros también, aclarando su garganta.

 **Miiko: ¿Interrumpimos algo? Podemos dejaros solos un ratito más...**

 **Nevra: Eh...**

 **Miiko: Pensándolo mejor, ¡no quiero saberlo!**

Nevra y yo nos miramos de reojo conteniendo la risa. Al mirar a Leiftan vi que parecía más que molesto.

 **Leiftan: Bueno, vayamos al grano, en una semana tenéis que partir hacia el Norte Brazos, como ya os ha comentado Miiko.**

El tono de Leiftan era frío y cortante.

(A saber qué debe estar pensando... Lo rechazo porque en teoría estoy colada por Valkyon y me ve "tonteando" con el vampiro. Me siento fatal, le aprecio demasiado para querer que sufra lo más mínimo)

Nos explicaron nuestra misión, el lugar, la estrategia a seguir, los posibles aliados que nos ayudarían con información y demás cuestiones, pasando una buena hora y media. Ya estaba hambrienta, pues era la hora de comer.

Al acabar la reunión me dispuse a salir pero Leiftan me interceptó justo en la puerta.

 **Leiftan: Oye, siento haberos hablado así.**

 **Mystika: No pasa nada, tranquilo.**

 **Leiftan: Sí pasa... Es que estaba seguro de que hablábamos de Valkyon la otra vez y verte así con Nevra... me ha confundido. Pero no es excusa.**

 **Mystika: Oye, has malinterpretado lo que has visto, Nev no me gusta, sólo jugábamos y perdió el equilibrio. Es todo.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Seguro que es todo? Me han hablado del incidente del incendio y de lo que hizo para salvarte la vida.**

 **Mystika: Ya bueno, las consecuencias de eso no son deseos míos, como ya imaginarás.**

 **Leiftan: Sí, pero aun así, sé que llega un punto en que es difícil separar la realidad de los sueños.**

 **Mystika: Y es por eso que voy a hacer lo posible por romper ese maldito vínculo sobrenatural.**

 **Leiftan: Aunque lo consiguieras, ¿Sabes que por su parte no va a cambiar nada, verdad?**

 **Mystika: ¡Se aburrirá como con las demás!**

 **Leiftan: Las demás no son tú y, además, le dan lo que él quiere sin pensarlo dos veces.**

Tomé su mano entre las mías y la estreché con afecto. No me interesaba en absoluto hablar de lo que hacía Nevra con sus amigas, eso no me incumbía.

 **Mystika: Voy a comer, ¿te vienes?**

 **Leiftan: Vamos.**

Fuimos a la cantina y me mandó esperar en una mesa mientras él iba a por la comida. Cuando regresó llevaba una cesta en vez de los platos de siempre. Le miré interrogativa y el esbozó una sonrisa.

 **Leiftan: Sígueme**

Sin pensarlo le seguí y me llevó hasta el jardín. Al llegar dispuso un mantel en el suelo y varios víveres que traía en la cesta que le había dado Karuto.

 **Mystika: ¡Un picnic, me encanta!**

 **Leiftan: Sabía que te gustaría.**

Comimos mientras charlábamos animadamente y al acabar nos estiramos en la hierba un rato para descansar bajo la sombra del cerezo.

 **Leiftan: Ojalá no hubiera tenido que irme al poco de que aparecieras en Eldarya.**

Estaba tumbado con la hierba acariciando su piel y su mirada melancólica se posó en mis ojos.

Yo me coloqué de lado apoyando un codo en el suelo y sujetando mi cabeza para poder verle mejor mientras hablábamos.

 **Mystika: Las cosas podrían haber sido diferentes.**

 **Leiftan: Exacto.**

Jugueteó con las briznas de hierba entre sus dedos mientras miraba distraído hacia la copa del árbol.

 **Mystika: Ojalá lo hubieran sido, todo parece más sencillo contigo.**

Él también se giró para quedar cara a cara observándome curioso por lo que acababa de decir. Acto seguido alargó su mano hacia mi mejilla y la acarició suavemente.

 **Leiftan: Esperaré mil lunas por ti**.

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y cerré los ojos de forma involuntaria para sentir mejor la calidez de su contacto.

 **Mystika: Leif... No puedo permitir que me esperes, mereces encontrar a alguien que te haga feliz.**

 **Leiftan: Ya la he encontrado...**

 **Mystika: Por favor, no te hagas esto.**

 **Leiftan: Tengo paciencia y mucho tiempo por delante. No me harás cambiar de opinión.**

Me incorporé hasta quedarme sentada y Leiftan me imitó, un poco a la expectativa de mis movimientos.  
Puede que después de lo dicho, él esperara que me marchara, pero lejos de hacer tal cosa, le estreché entre mis brazos, triste, consciente de la decisión que debía tomar. Tenía que evitar estas situaciones para ayudarle a olvidarse de mí. No quería que se hiciera daño, no quería que le doliera ver cualquier acercamiento a mis amigos y lo malinterpretase como hacía un rato con Nevra. Realmente no lo merecía.

 **Mystika: {Prométeme que no te vas a cerrar puertas al menos}**

Leiftan asintió y entonces le di un beso en la mejilla, quizás el último y eso me dolía.

 **Mystika: Vamos, se ha hecho tarde.**

 **Leiftan: Sí, vamos.**

Finalmente recogimos y nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia el Cuartel en silencio hasta que llegamos a su habitación.

 **Leiftan: Mañana temprano voy con Valkyon y Ezarel de misión. Estaremos casi una semana fuera, así que volveremos antes de tu partida.**

 **Mystika: Tened mucho cuidado.**

Me besó en la frente y se metió en su cuarto sin añadir nada más.

Nos vendría bien no vernos durante unos días, aunque eso significara no ver a Valkyon tampoco...

...

Al día siguiente fui a despedir a los chicos a la playa, había mucha gente alrededor deseándoles buena suerte, así que me despedí desde lejos para no retrasar más su marcha y me alejé de allí en cuanto los barcos partieron.

 **Alajea: Parece que van a una misión importante.**

 **Mystika: Alajea, no te había visto. Sí, eso parece, es raro que Leiftan vaya con alguien de misión**.

 **Alajea: Así es, espero que no tengan problemas.**

 **Mystika: Y yo...**

 **Alajea: También he sabido que te vas unos días con Nevra.**

 **Mystika: Sí, al Bosque Brillante.**

 **Alajea: ¡Te encantará! Es un lugar mágico. Perfecto para ir bien acompañada.**

 **Mystika: ¿Sí? Es una lástima entonces ir con Nevra.**

 **Alajea: ¿Lástima? ¿Por qué?**

 **Mystika: Oh bueno, porque no me interesa Nevra, así que compartir ese lugar con él...**

 **Alajea: Oh... ¿En serio?**

 **Mystika: Aha.**

 **Alajea: Pero en cambio tú sí le interesas a él.**

 **Mystika: ¿¡Y que chica no le interesa!?**

Alajea sonrió asintiendo aparentemente aliviada después de sonsacarme dicha información.  
En cuanto los barcos desparecieron por el horizonte la gente comenzó a disiparse. Yo me quedé un rato para disfrutar de la brisa marina sentada en las escaleras de piedra mirando hacia donde habían ido los navíos.

En apenas unos días mi existencia se había complicado bastante...  
Aunque no lo era menos en mi mundo. Si fuera por cuestión de problemas, prefería mil veces los que tenía en Eldarya.

Desterré de mi cabeza esos pensamientos y me dirigí de nuevo al Cuartel.

...

Los días siguientes no fueron mucho más fáciles, echaba de menos a Valkyon y también hablar de mi madre con Ezarel.

Intenté mantenerme ocupada leyendo y ayudando en los quehaceres del Cuartel. Pasé tres días ayudando a reconstruir el almacén, que había quedado totalmente devastado por el incendio. Aún no sabía qué o quién había provocado el incidente, aunque me hacía una idea.

Pero lo peor venía por la noche, los sueños cada vez eran peores y me costaba más despertar de ellos. Había estado evitando todo lo posible a Nevra para no sentirme incómoda en su presencia.

(¿Cuántos días han pasado ya?)

Me fui a dar una vuelta por el bosque, ese día no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que mataría el tiempo en medio de la naturaleza.

Al rato de pasear, cuando me dirigía de nuevo a mi habitación oí algo de revuelo proveniente de la playa. Desvié un poco mi ruta y me encontré a Chrome yendo hacia la misma dirección.

 **Chrome: Ya han vuelto de la misión.**

 **Mystika: ¡Hey Chrome! ¿Por eso el revuelo?**

 **Chrome: Eso parece. Oye, tengo que ayudaros a preparar vuestro viaje.**

 **Mystika: Ah, bien. ¿Vamos?**

 **Chrome: Sí, aunque Miiko me ha dicho que tú te ocupes de llevar las armas para ponerlas a punto.**

 **Mystika: Supongo que debo encontrarme con Jamón en la herrería.**

 **Chrome: Ehh... no, Jamón no está disponible, tendrás que pedírselo a Valk.**

 **Mystika: Pero acaba de llegar de la misión.**

 **Chrome: Son órdenes de Miiko**

 **Mystika: Está bien...**

Chrome se encogió de hombros y luego se fue. Yo fui en busca de Valkyon, que debía estar ya de camino al Cuartel. Avancé rápido para alcanzar a los chicos y los encontré en el camino de los arcos.

 **Mystika: ¡Hey bienvenidos! ¿Qué tal ha ido?**

Leiftan besó mi mano sonriendo a modo de saludo y Ezarel revolvió mi pelo como si fuera una chiquilla.

 **Mystika: Perdonadme chicos, pero mañana salgo temprano con Nevra y no puedo quedarme a charlar. Valkyon, siento molestarte, pero Miiko me ha mandado llevar las armas a la herrería y Jamón no está.**

 **Valkyon: No hay problema, vamos.**

Nos despedimos y fuimos hacia la sala de puertas, Valkyon se dirigió a la herrería para dejarlo todo listo mientras yo iba a buscar las armas y volvía.

Cuando entré vi que Valkyon se había despojado de su chaleco, que puso junto a su macuto de viaje, aquí hacía un calor infernal debido al fuego de la forja que solía permanecer encendido para no perder tiempo.

 **Valkyon: Ven, te voy a enseñar cómo se hace.**

 **Mystika: Genial.**

Me sonrió mientras me colocaba delante de él, en frente de la mesa de trabajo. Sabía lo mucho que me gustaba conocer cosas nuevas y durante el tiempo que llevaba allí me había aficionado mucho a las distintas armas que tenían. Su historia, su forma y su manejo eran algo divertido de aprender.  
Deposité mi espada corta sobre la mesa y Valkyon trajo unos utensilios para afilarla: una piedra grande aplanada, un frasco con unos polvos, otro con un líquido amarillo, un tampón de tela y un papel de algún tipo. Colocó todo sobre la mesa en un orden determinado y se puso detrás de mí.  
Sin esperarlo agarró mi melena que llevaba suelta, como de costumbre, la retorció con suavidad y la colocó hacía delante a un lado.

 **Valkyon: Lo primero que debes hacer es echar el polvo de piedra golpeando la hoja suavemente.**

Me entregó el tampón impregnado en los polvos y seguí sus instrucciones. Comencé a dar ligeros toques a la hoja de la espada con cuidado.

 **Valkyon: Ahora agarra un trozo de papel de arroz... colócalo aquí.**

Sujetó mi mano izquierda que sostenía el papel, la puso en la base de la hoja y la deslizó hasta la punta con delicadeza, haciendo que el papel retirase el polvo que había depositado.

 **Valkyon: A continuación, agarras otro trozo de papel y lo mojas con el aceite.**

Me pasó el frasco con el líquido amarillo. Al abrirlo una agradable y familiar fragancia impregnó mi nariz. Sin darme cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara.

(Ese olor... me recuerda a mi padre cuando cocinaba)

A menudo ese olor envolvía toda la casa desde la cocina, un olor picante y dulce muy característico.

Antes de que la tristeza por el recuerdo hiciera mella en mí, volví a concentrarme en la tarea.

 **Mystika: Clavo de olor...**

 **Valkyon: ¿Lo conoces?**

 **Mystika: Sí, tiene muchos usos, al menos en mi mundo.**

Mojé el papel con el aceite tal y como me había indicado mi jefe.

 **Valkyon: Bien, ahora realiza el mismo movimiento que antes.**

Diligente, pasé el papel desde la base de la hoja hacia la punta, dejando toda la hija bien impregnada.

 **Valkyon: Bien.**

Valkyon puso su mano derecha sobre la mía, que se encontraba sobre la empuñadura del arma. Entonces agarró mi izquierda e hizo que depositara la espada sobre la piedra. Acto seguido colocó mi mano presionando ligeramente la hoja sobre la superficie de la piedra.

 **Valkyon: Tienes que hacer movimientos suaves pero seguros y precisos. Así.**

Me enseñó el movimiento que debía hacer.  
Su cuerpo entero estaba apoyado contra el mío. Podía notar sus músculos tensarse a través de mi ropa con cada movimiento, como si tocaran directamente mi piel.

Empecé a tener MUCHO calor.

 **Valkyon: ¿Estás bien? Suele hacer bastante calor aquí. Podemos parar si quieres.**

 **Mystika: N-no, no, estoy bien.**

La escena me recordó a una de mis películas favoritas, aunque en vez de manejar arcilla, afilábamos un arma. Este pensamiento me hizo poner más nerviosa.

 **Valkyon: Listo. Se te da bien esto**.

Se separó un poco de mí en cuanto terminamos la tarea y yo me giré hacia él.

 **Mystika: Tengo un buen maestro**.

Le sonreí y él respondió de la misma manera en silencio. Mis nervios no se habían calmado, así que decidí continuar con mi tarea.

 **Mystika: Bueno... voy a llevarlas a guardar para el viaje.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, claro, no te entretengo.**

 **Mystika: No, soy yo la que no te molesto más, debes estar cansado del viaje.**

 **Valkyon: Estoy bien, pero gracias.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, ¡nos vemos!**

Me fui a dejarlo todo listo para la mañana siguiente y me pasé como una hora haciendo la maleta, comprobando que no olvidaba nada, sobre todo nada importante.  
Al acabar me dirigí a la cantina para ir a cenar.

Esa mañana había quedado con verme con Nevra por la noche para ultimarlo todo antes del viaje mientras cenábamos. Un lugar seguro rodeados de gente para no quedar completamente a solas.  
Al día siguiente debíamos partir temprano, pues la región a la que íbamos se encontraba a un día y medio en barco.

Iba por el pasillo pensando en el viaje cuando escuché a Ykhar gritar emocionada a unos metros.

 **Ykhar: ¡Valkyon! Estás bien, temía lo que pudiera pasaros.**

Instintivamente me escondí tras una columna no sé muy bien por qué, quizás para no interrumpirles o molestarles. Me asomé para verles y saber si era buen momento para seguir mi camino. Ella se le había lanzado literalmente a los brazos y el parecía sorprendido por el gesto.

Se apartó unos pocos centímetros, ella tenía las manos sobre las mejillas de Valkyon.

 **Valkyon: Ykhar...**

 **Ykhar: Valkyon... yo... yo...**

Y acercándose a su boca le besó...

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **SUEÑO Y REALIDAD**

No podía creer lo que veía, Ykhar besando a Valkyon y él...

Volví a asomarme, él no había hecho absolutamente nada, se había dejado besar sin más.

Mi corazón se encogió en el pecho y me di cuenta de que lo que pasó en mi habitación no había sido nada, no significó nada para él. Que o bien lo soñé o, como sospechaba, estaba en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con estallar de un momento a otro. Respiré hondo varias veces, tenía que reponerme e ir a cenar, no podía a jugar al escondite todo el día.

Cogí aire profundamente de nuevo y salí de la columna que me ocultaba.  
El beso había terminado y estaban en silencio mirándose cuando Ykhar reparó en mi presencia.

 **Ykhar: ¡Oh, hola Mystika!**

 **Mystika: Hola.**

 **Ykhar: ¿Dónde vas?**

 **Mystika: A cenar.**

 **Ykhar: ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?**

Les miré sin poder evitar enarcar la ceja.

 **Mystika: No. Ya he quedado con Nevra. Si me disculpáis.**

 **Valkyon: Mystika...**

No le hice caso, no quería mirarle ni hablarle. Apreté el paso y hui de ellos.

Quizás estaba exagerando pero no podía evitarlo. Pensé que Valkyon podía sentir algo por mí, tenía una ligera esperanza que lo del otro día no había sido por nada. Y tonta de mí había dejado la oportunidad de estar con Leiftan.

(¡Que idiota he sido, joder!)

Llegué a la cantina aún echando humo y varias personas evitaron rozarme al pasar como si mi aura no anunciara nada nuevo.

Llegué a la mesa donde se encontraba Nevra y me dejé caer en el asiento ante su asombro.

 **Nevra: ¿Todo bien?**

Contesté con un resoplido.

 **Nevra: Mejor no pregunto...**

 **Mystika: Sí... mejor, no tienes culpa de nada y no quiero pagarlo contigo.**

Nevra me miró interrogante con el ceño fruncido y cierta preocupación. Rara vez se me podía ver con ese humor de perros, sobre todo porque intentaba guardar mis sentimientos para mí.

 **Nevra: ¿Te traigo algo de comer?**

Negué con la cabeza con la mirada perdida y él se marchó a por su comida.

 **Nevra: Toma, no puedes ir a dormir con el estómago vacío, mañana partimos al alba.**

Me entregó una manzana verde y brillante y le miré agradecida, relajando mi expresión. Él tenía una sonrisa compasiva en la cara.

 **Mystika: Gracias...**

 **Nevra: No hay de qué.**

Me agarró la mano de forma afectuosa y nos sonreímos con cierta complicidad. En el fondo podía sentir que había algo más que el Casanova que tenía como carta de presentación.  
(¿Por qué entonces mostrarse como tal?)

Al tiempo entraron Valkyon e Ykhar y se instalaron en una mesa cercana a la nuestra para mí desgracia.

(Genial...)

Arrastré la silla disimuladamente hasta ponerme al lado de Nevra, a pesar del peligro que eso suponía, y dando la espalda a los recién llegados. Lo único que me faltaba por ver era como cenaban juntitos.

 **Nevra: ¿Ves el poder de atracción que tengo? Hasta de morros eres incapaz de resistirte a mis encantos.**

 **Mystika: Mpfff**.

Puse los ojos en blanco a la vez que chocaba mi hombro contra el suyo. Por primera vez tenía la impresión de que sus palabras, lejos de intentar seducirme, las estaba usando para animarme.

 **Nevra: Preciosa, estás bajando la guardia, no tardarás en caer en mi red**.

Rodeó mis hombros con su brazo mientras daba los últimos bocados a su comida de forma despreocupada. Y yo me acerqué a su oído agarrándole de la bufanda.

 **Mystika: {Sigue soñando}**

 **Nevra: O quizás lo sueñes tú...**

 **Mystika: ¡Nev!**

 **Nevra: Jajaja Me lo has puesto a tiro...**

 **Mystika: Vale, cierto... Bueno, ¿nos vamos a la cama ya?**

Me levanté de la mesa sin dejar de dar la espalda a la parejita y vi como Nevra puso un gesto pícaro en su cara, dispuesto a replicar a mi sugerencia.

 **Mystika: ... ¡Cada uno en la suya!**

Dándole a él también la espalda comencé a dirigirme hacia las habitaciones y rápidamente él me alcanzó y se puso a mi altura.

 **Nevra: ¿Acaso me lees la mente?**

 **Mystika: Digamos que empiezo a conocerte bien...**

Volví a acercarme a su oído para susurrarle como si fuera a contarle un secreto, puse una mano de forma sugerente sobre su hombro y me mordí el labio inferior, procurando que me viera de reojo.

 **Mystika: {Fíjate que hasta sé cómo luces sin ropa...}**

Nevra se puso inmediatamente de color escarlata y se quedó boquiabierto, sin poder replicar y estático en el pasillo.

 **Mystika: ¡Ja ja! Mystika 1, Nevra 0. ¡Buenas noches guapetón!**

Le guiñé el ojo y me fui dándole la espalda y haciéndole una señal despreocupada de despedida con la mano.

Me metí en mi habitación dejando a Nevra delante de la suya aún sorprendido. Había jugado a su juego y no me había salido nada mal, de hecho me había resultado divertido.

...

Esa noche me costó conciliar el sueño, a mi mente venía la imagen de Valkyon e Ykhar besándose. Tapé mi cara con las manos y maldije mi suerte, como si eso pudiera eliminar los pensamientos que se agolpaban en mi cabeza. Así que decidí pensar en mi madre y en las historias que me contaba de pequeña hasta quedarme dormida.

...

Desperté al amanecer y aunque había dormido bastantes horas no había logrado descansar.

Me lavé la cara y me vestí rápidamente. Había quedado con Nevra en la sala de las puertas y hacia allí me dirigí en cuanto terminé de arreglarme.

Cuando llegué, Nevra estaba con Ezarel. Éste le estaba dando algunas pociones. También estaba Karuto que se había encargado de las raciones para el viaje y Miiko y Kero que nos acompañaron a la playa.

 **Kero: He comprobado el navío y está todo correcto.**

 **Miiko: Bien Kero, gracias. Chicos, vais a tener que manejar vosotros mismos el barco, andamos escasos de personal, como ya sabéis.**

 **Nevra: No será un problema.**

Nos despedimos de todos y embarcamos. Valkyon no apareció, quizás trasnochara, y yo tenía sentimientos encontrados: por una parte no quería verlo ni en pintura y por otra esperaba que todo hubiera sido un malentendido y nada hubiera cambiado entre nosotros. Y por supuesto que se hubiera molestado en acercarse para desearme suerte. Aunque fuera como mi jefe.

(No... Definitivamente debo olvidarme de él y centrarme en la misión)

 **Mystika: Oye Nev, cuéntame más sobre el Bosque Brillante. Apenas he podido encontrar información y el archivo de la misión tampoco explica mucho.**

 **Nevra: Ah claro, es que no es seguro que haya mucha información al respecto.**

 **Mystika: Y eso, ¿por qué?**

 **Nevra: Es un lugar sagrado y protegido. De hecho no todo el mundo puede acceder con facilidad.**

Seguí mirándole interrogativa.

 **Nevra: Lo verás cuando lleguemos. Es un lugar especial, te encantará.**

 **Mystika: Alajea me dijo que era ideal para ir "bien" acompañado.**

 **Nevra: En efecto, ¡pero no te diré nada más!**

Le saqué la lengua en respuesta y él se rio, pero no soltó prenda.

...

Pasé buena parte del día aprendiendo a manejar correctamente el navío. Nevra fue un maestro paciente y atento, me explicó las cosas más básicas y me dejó llevar el timón para poner en práctica lo aprendido.

El día transcurrió sin complicaciones y sólo nos quedaba algo más de media jornada de viaje.

Cuando cayó la noche fui a preparar la cena. La llevé a cubierta y cenamos a la tenue luz de las estrellas y la luna decreciente.

Reinaba el silencio, tan sólo se oía el leve rumor del mar en calma, pero no era un silencio incómodo en absoluto. Disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro sin más, sin necesidad de decir nada.

Acabamos de cenar y nos quedamos sentados en cubierta uno al lado del otro mirando el horizonte y disfrutando de la brisa marítima nocturna.

De repente tuve un escalofrío cuando la temperatura descendió notablemente y Nevra me miró y abrió sus brazos en mi dirección.

 **Nevra: Ey, ven aquí.**

Me acomodé entre sus brazos sin rechistar, estaba demasiado a gusto y no me apetecía nada ir a buscar una chaqueta en ese momento.

 **Nevra: ¿Mejor así?**

 **Mystika: Mhh sí, gracias.**

Recosté la cabeza sobre su hombro mirando el manto de estrellas sobre nuestras cabezas.

 **Nevra: Siempre es un placer, ya lo sabes.**

Me dio un achuchón y sonreí para mis adentros.

Poco a poco me fue invadiendo el sueño y cerré los ojos sin pensarlo.

 **...**

Al rato abrí de nuevo los ojos. Nevra acariciaba mi pelo con delicadeza y extrañamente no me molestó, a pesar de que no solía apreciar que cualquiera lo tocase. Entonces alcé la vista para mirarle directamente.

Lo cierto es que estaba encantador, siempre tan atento. Él me miró de vuelta y me sonrió con dulzura.

Sentía que mi cuerpo me pedía besarle sin importarle nada más. Obviamente estaba soñando, estos arrebatos, si así se pueden llamar, sólo aparecían cuando tenía uno de "esos" sueños con él, así que no lo pensé dos veces y estirándome hacía él, alcancé sus labios y le besé.

(Al menos este sueño me hará pensar en otra cosa...)

El beso, que comenzó de forma dulce, enseguida se volvió más intenso, más apremiante. Aunque era consciente que cuando despertara esto no habría pasado, este rato me ayudaría a olvidarme de Valkyon y su encontronazo con la coneja.

Me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él con las manos en su pecho. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

(¿El corazón? Creí que no les latía. Aunque esto no deja de ser un sueño y éstos no tienen por qué tener mucho sentido, ¿no?)

Enredé mis dedos en su pelo y acaricié su nuca. Sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremecía ante mis caricias. Entonces él se separó unos centímetros y me miró a los ojos con una mezcla de deseo y ternura.

 **Nevra: {Mystika...}**

(Vaya, no esperaba tener un sueño tan... ¿tierno? Y yo que pensaba que se volvían más salvajes...)

Nevra me elevó sin dificultad al tiempo que enrollaba mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas y volvió a besarme mientras me conducía al camarote.

Al llegar a la cabina me tendió sobre la cama, se quitó el kimono y los guantes con destreza y se abrió paso entre mis piernas.

 **Nevra: {Si supieras cuanto tiempo llevo esperando esto...}**

Acarició mi mejilla con suavidad mientras mi piel se erizaba ante su contacto.

(Un momento... esto es demasiado romántico, lo que me dice, las sensaciones tan reales. En mis sueños no hay lugar para la dulzura o los sentimientos, sólo hay pasión...)

En ese momento se activaron todos mis sentidos, como si se hubieran desvelado de golpe, y abrí los ojos despertando de este sueño que no había sido tal, dándome así de bruces contra la realidad.

Nevra se acercó a mi boca de nuevo con mirada felina, mientras su mano se introducía bajo la tela que cubría mi cintura y su cadera descansaba sobre la mía sintiendo cada músculo de su pelvis, lo que me hizo poner irremediablemente febril.

(¡Reacciona!)

Rápidamente le paré poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho ejerciendo algo de fuerza y la respiración agitada mezcla del deseo y el pánico.

 **Mystika: Nevra, para. Dime que es un sueño. Dime que estoy soñando y esto no está pasando.**

 **Nevra: ¿...Qué?**

Me miró perplejo y confundido. Entonces se separó de mí para ponerse de rodillas, aún entre mis piernas.

 **Nevra: ¿C-creías que era un sueño...?**

Noté cierto dolor en su voz, que tembló ligeramente.

 **Mystika: Nevra yo... Me quedé dormida y creí que estaba teniendo uno de "esos" sueños.**

 **Nevra: ¿Y no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora?**

Usó un tono sarcástico nada usual en él, aunque pude entenderle perfectamente.

(Buena pregunta. Todo me parecía raro, nada que ver con los otros sueños... ¿Entonces?)

 **Mystika: ...**

Desvié la mirada avergonzada por mi comportamiento, que inevitablemente le había dado unas esperanzas que yo no deseaba.

De repente Nevra colocó sus manos sobre la almohada, quedando éstas a cada lado de mi cara. Su cadera de nuevo descansaba sobre la mía, su mirada se había oscurecido y respiraba de forma agitada.

 **Nevra: {¿Seguro que pensabas que era un sueño?... Contesta}**

 **Mystika: Nevra, por favor.**

A mi mente vino de nuevo la imagen de Valkyon e Ykhar y una lágrima rebelde resbaló por mi mejilla.

 **Nevra: Hey, hey, Mystika perdóname, no tenía que haberte presionado. Por favor, no llores.**

Esta vez se apartó a un lado de mi cuerpo y me elevó para abrazarme con fuerza mientras mis lágrimas fluían ya sin mucho control.

 **Mystika: ¡Lo siento! Es sólo que... Primero lo de tus sueños y luego, Ykhar...**

Hundí mi cara en su pecho sollozando, odiándome por lo que había hecho y por el motivo por el cual me había comportado así, por mucho que pensara que era un sueño.

 **Nevra: ¿Ykhar?**

Desde luego no tenía ganas de darle explicaciones, no había podido evitar que su nombre saliera de mi boca y sólo seguí llorando.

 **Nevra: Shh, shh. Ya está, no pasa nada.**

 **Mystika: Soy horrible, tenía que haberme dado cuenta mucho antes.**

 **Nevra: No digas eso. Los sueños estos pueden llegar a parecer tan reales... A veces incluso puedes tener alucinaciones cuando estás despierto.**

Definitivamente había cierto dolor en su voz, algo que me sorprendió por completo.

 **Mystika: Nevra, c-creía que tú sólo querías, ya sabes...**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué?**

 **Mystika: Bueno, siempre andas con una y con otra, así que pensaba que ese era el único interés que tenías.**

 **Nevra: Tienes el don de hacer cambiar a la gente, ¿sabes?**

Le miré incrédula, sin creer lo que me decía, ya fuera por la veracidad de la frase o sus intenciones.

 **Mystika: Sí, a peor.**

 **Nevra: ¿A peor? Ezarel está más abierto al contacto, Valkyon más comunicativo y yo...**

Me miró dedicándome una sonrisa tímida nada habitual en él.

 **Nevra: Créeme, causas un efecto en todo el mundo y no es negativo precisamente.**

 **Mystika: Pues debe ser algo nuevo, no me hubiera venido mal tener dicha habilidad hace un año...**

 **Nevra: Cuando estabas en tu mundo, ¿quieres decir?**

 **Mystika: Aha.**

Intenté no mostrar mucha importancia, aún no me veía preparada para hablar de ello y no entendía qué me pasaba por la cabeza soltando según qué cosas, saliendo de mi zona de confort.

 **Nevra: Oh, y ¿qué pasó para que necesitaras cambiar a alguien?**

 **Mystika: Preferiría no hablar de ello.**

Irremediablemente mi tono sonó más seco de lo que pretendía.

 **Nevra: Oye preciosa, Sabes que puedes contarme lo que necesites, ¿verdad?**

Asentí mecánicamente.

 **Nevra: Quizás te vendría bien sacarlo y desahogarte.**

 **Mystika: No sé...**

 **Nevra: Vamos a hacer una cosa, yo te voy haciendo preguntas y me vas contestando. Si te sientes incómoda, paramos, ¿vale?**

 **Mystika: Vale...**

 **Nevra: Bien. ¿Es por un chico de tu mundo?**

Suspiré pesadamente.

 **Mystika: Sí.**

 **Nevra: Ese chico ¿era tu novio? ¿Estabas enamorada?**

 **Mystika: Sí y eso creo.**

 **Nevra: Entonces es que no, cuando estás enamorado lo sabes.**

 **Mystika: Supongo. Seguramente era más dependencia o algo por el estilo.**

 **Nevra: ... ¿Qué te hizo?**

 **Mystika: Qué me hizo.** **¿Por dónde empezar?**

Repetí su pregunta para aclarar mis ideas y ordenarlas de forma que esta vez por mi boca únicamente saliera la información que realmente quería.

 **Nevra: Por el principio, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante tú y yo.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, intentaré resumirlo: Lo conocí hace dos veranos en la playa, era el típico chico que las trae locas a todas y de hecho, siempre se le veía bien acompañado y nunca por la misma.**

Sonreí amargamente y levanté una ceja hacia Nevra.

 **Nevra: ¡Oye! ¿No estarás comparándome con él?**

 **Mystika: En ese aspecto me recuerdas mucho a él, no puedo evitarlo.**

Nevra frunció el ceño y me hizo un gesto con la mano para darme de nuevo la palabra.

 **Nevra: Continúa...**

 **Mystika: Bien, yo pasaba de él completamente, no me gustan para nada ese tipo de chicos, no para una relación sentimental, obviamente. Pero al parecer, eso le gustó a él, el que yo le ignorara, no estaba acostumbrado. Así que se encaprichó conmigo. Me buscaba, me decía cosas bonitas, que ninguna de sus compañeras podía equipararse a mí, bla, bla, bla. Resumiendo, me prometió bajarme la luna, que yo era la única para él y, como tonta, acabé cayendo en su red.**

 **Nevra: No puedes culparte, no elegimos de quien nos pillamos.**

 **Mystika: Pero sí podemos elegir con quien estar o no.**

Sentencié con severidad, echándome una bronca a mí misma y proseguí.

 **Mystika: En fin, él acababa de mudarse, así que me propuso una relación seria y no sólo de verano y por supuesto, acepté.**  
 **Al cabo de varios meses nos fuimos a vivir juntos y todo parecía perfecto, hasta que al año de relación me llegaron ciertos rumores, un amigo en común me dijo que se veía con otras chicas desde el inicio. Al principio no le creí, estaba cegada y pensaba que sólo estaba celoso.**

Nevra agarró mi mano con dulzura y la acarició para reconfortarme y eso me dio algo de fuerza para seguir.

 **Mystika: Entonces comencé a darme cuenta de ciertos detalles que me hacían sospechar que los rumores eran ciertos: llegaba tarde del trabajo con excusas, algunos días que comía fuera no contestaba a mis mensajes, ...**

 **Nevra: ¿Contestar a tus mensajes?**

 **Mystika: Sí, los del móv... Ehm, claro, no sabes qué es eso jejeje. Da igual, digamos que era imposible contactar con él cuando no debería ser así. Un día me harté y le planté cara cuando llegó a casa. Al principio intentó negármelo, pero la niña inocente de antaño había desaparecido. Así que me dijo con chulería que necesitaba lo que otras chicas le daban, cosas en la cama a las que sabía que yo no accedería...**

 **Nevra: ¿En serio? Y... ¿qué cosas eran esas?**

Le miré algo dudosa por su interés e intenté hacer un resumen sin mucho detalle.

 **Mystika: Oh bueno, estar a la vez con otra u otras personas, prácticas mhhh más ¿duras?... En fin, que razón no le faltaba en que no accedería a ellas. Le pregunté por qué no me lo dijo antes, no entendía para qué me quería con él si no era lo bastante buena. Pero estaba tan colérica que ya no escuchaba... Y entonces le dejé...y... fin.**

 **Nevra: ¿Fin?**

Me miró dubitativo, parecía que no se tragaba el final abrupto de mi historia, pero ya había hablado demasiado.

 **Mystika: Sí, fin. Me marché y al cabo de un tiempo me metí en un círculo de setas y no lo he vuelto a ver.**

Le sonreí de forma despreocupada, pero noté como puso cara de seguir sin creerse mi final.

 **Nevra: Ya veo, no debió ser agradable. Me duele que te recuerde a él. Yo jamás te haría eso...**

 **Mystika: Lo sé**.

Bostecé sin querer y en seguida Nevra me tendió de nuevo en la cama con delicadeza.

 **Nevra: Duerme y descansa, yo me ocupo de todo.**

Asentí y me quedé dormida con facilidad después de soltar parte del lastre. Mi mente necesitaba descanso más que mi cuerpo, tanto que dormí hasta el mediodía, cuando me despertó Nevra avisándome que ya se veía tierra firme.

Sin mencionar nada sobre la noche anterior, me levanté para ayudarle a echar el ancla e hicimos el último tramo en bote después de subir allí nuestras pertenencias.  
Tardamos apenas media hora en llegar a una cala rodeada de un frondoso bosque. Sacamos el bote del agua y nos adentramos en la espesura cargados con nuestras mochilas. El paraje era realmente hermoso.

Cuando llevábamos un rato de camino paré en seco con la boca abierta. Nevra me sonrió ampliamente poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

 **Mystika: Nev... ¡Son unicornios... unicornios de verdad!**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **GUARDIANES DEL BOSQUE**

 **Mystika: Esto es... ¡impresionante Nev! Son unicornios de verdad...**

 **Nevra: Son realmente especiales. Tienen ciertos poderes y una extrema inteligencia. Además pueden detectar el veneno y curar heridas con su cuerno.**

 **Mystika: Si pueden curar heridas, ¿por qué no tenéis unicornios con vosotros?**

 **Nevra: Jaja, eso es casi imposible. Son muy reticentes al contacto, de hecho sólo pueden acercarse a ellos mujeres de corazón e intenciones puras y generalmente elfas o alguna humana incluso.**

Le miré pensativa antes de volver a fijar mi vista sobre los unicornios.

 **Mystika: ¿Y no hay mujeres así para poder llevaros alguno?**

 **Nevra: No creo, además, traer alguno a la ciudad sería ponerlo en peligro, podría caer en manos de alguien con malas intenciones.**

 **Mystika: ¿Hay muchos?**

 **Nevra: Por desgracia, no... Su cuerno es considerado tan valioso que les dan caza para arrancárselo. Pero el cuerno pierde poder progresivamente una vez lo separan de su dueño. Digamos que el poder apenas sobrevive unos días.**

 **Mystika: ¡Pero eso es horrible! ¿Hemos venido a averiguar quién los caza?**

 **Nevra: A ellos y los ataques a otros seres de este bosque mientras intentaban impedir que los cazaran.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué otros seres?**

 **Nevra: Ninfas, gnomos, duendes,... de hecho debemos hospedarnos con Myrna, una gnomo anciana que nos proporcionará algo más de información. Vamos.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo.**

Nos dirigimos hacia un caminito casi oculto por la densa vegetación. A lo lejos, uno de los unicornios que había estado pastando tranquilamente, alzó su formidable testa hacia mí. Su mirada emanaba pureza y sabiduría.

Nos alejamos de la cala y en media hora llegamos a un poblado en el claro del bosque. Se oían los ruidos de la naturaleza, pero ningún típico ruido de una aldea poblada.

 **Mystika: No se ve ni oye a nadie... ¿habremos llegado demasiado tarde?**

 **Nevra: Mhh... Espera aquí**.

Dicho esto puso su brazo ante mí como si se tratase de una barrera infranqueable. Sin hacerle caso, puse mi mano sobre la empuñadura de mi espada para estar preparada para cualquier cosa y avancé a su lado.

 **Mystika: ¡Ni de coña!**

 **Nevra: Sí, vale, debería saberlo ya...**

Me reí divertida mientras nos dirigíamos al que parecía el centro del pueblo, completamente desierto.

 **¿?: Vosotros dos debéis ser los enviados de Miiko.**

Nos giramos algo sobresaltados y bajamos la cabeza para ver a una señora de baja estatura hablando con tranquilidad.

 **Nevra: En efecto, somos Mystika y un servidor, Nevra, jefe de la Guardia Sombra. Usted debe ser Myrna.**

 **Myrna: Esa soy.**

Primero tendió la mano a Nevra para estrechársela y luego a mí, pero cuando fui a soltarme retuvo mi mano entre las suyas y me acercó a ella.

 **Myrna: Querida niña... tienes el pelo de fuego y los ojos del sol.**

Me pareció un piropo algo extraño, no porque viniera de una vieja gnomo a la que acababa de conocer, que también, sino por las palabras en sí. Puede que no supiera expresarse con claridad.

 **Mystika: ¿G-gracias?**

 **Myrna: Bah, no era un cumplido.**

Me soltó la mano dejándome cara de póker.

(¿No era un cumplido? ¿Entonces?)

Oí como Nevra se reía, pero parecía tan confundido como yo.

 **Myrna: Vamos niños, acompañadme a casa, podremos hablar con tranquilidad.**

 **Mystika: Parece que toda la aldea está tranquila.**

 **Myrna: ¡Nunca sabes lo que puede haber escondido!**

Nos dirigimos hacia su casa, que se encontraba a unos metros de la plaza del centro. Al entrar sentimos un agradable olor a comida, alguna especie de potaje humeaba en un caldero al fuego, entonces me di cuenta que estaba hambrienta.

 **Myrna: Sentaos, debéis tener hambre. Hablaremos de lo que os trae aquí mientras comemos.**

Nos sentamos a la mesa que ya tenía todo dispuesto y nos sirvió generosamente. Era un guiso de legumbres y verduras y olía realmente bien gracias a las especias.

 **Nevra: Myrna, ¿qué puedes decirnos de los ataques que ha habido?**

 **Myrna: Al parecer alguien ha conseguido controlar a Anazaret, no sabemos cómo, pero sí con qué propósito.**

 **Nevra: Atacar a los otros seres del bosque.**

 **Myrna: Sí, en especial a los unicornios, para conseguir sus cuernos.**

 **Nevra: Pero los unicornios son inmunes al veneno.**

 **Myrna: Con ellos ataca cuerpo a cuerpo, por la espalda, el veneno lo reserva para los demás...**

 **Mystika: Ehm... ¿Quién o qué es Anazaret?**

 **Myrna: Un viejo basilisco que vive en la cueva de los lamentos. Desde hace un tiempo ha abandonado su guarida para atacar a los seres que habitamos en el bosque.**

Tragué saliva con dificultad, lo que conocía de los basiliscos no era nada tranquilizador, aunque no podía saber si la realidad era igual.  
Al ver mi cara, Nevra me agarró la mano para tranquilizarme.

 **Nevra: Tranquila, conseguiremos acabar con él.**

 **Mystika: ¿Acabar con él?**

(¿Se supone que intenta tranquilizarme?)

 **Myrna: Qué bien que seáis tan cercanos, porque sólo puedo ofreceros una habitación para los dos.**

 **Mystika: ¿QUÉ?**

 **Myrna: Vamos, id a descansar del viaje, luego seguiremos la charla.**

 **Mystika: Pero...**

 **Myrna: ¡Pero nada! Hay que estar bien descansado para la misión que os espera.**

Prácticamente nos empujó a la habitación a pesar de su estatura.

La estancia era pequeña y sencilla, sin muchas florituras. En el medio del cuarto reinaba una cama doble aunque no demasiado grande. Total, no necesitaban tanto con su tamaño.

También había una cómoda con una pila de agua y algunas velas repartidas por cada rincón.

Me asomé a la única ventana que había, seguía sin ver a nadie por las calles, ni voces de niños jugando en la tierra, lo que daba un aspecto triste al pueblo.

 **Nevra: Tienen demasiado miedo para permanecer en el exterior**

Nevra también se aproximó a la ventana colocándose a mi lado para mirar en la misma dirección que yo.

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo has sabido en lo que estaba pensando?**

 **Nevra: Puedo leerlo en tu cara.**

 **Mystika: No sabía que eras tan intuitivo**.

(Espero que sea eso y no tenga que ver con el vínculo y me lo hayan ocultado)

 **Nevra: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.**

 **Mystika: ¡Eso lo dudo! Eres como un libro abierto.**

Apoyó el brazo en el marco de la ventana por encima de su cabeza. Su otra mano descansaba sobre su cintura y ladeó la cabeza mirándome sonriente. Los rayos de sol se reflejaban en su perfil y su ojo tomó un color grisáceo lavanda brillante.

No me había dado cuenta de lo realmente atractivo que podía resultar.

 **Nevra: Sólo muestro a los demás lo que yo quiero.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y por qué mostrar que eres un ególatra narcisista?**

 **Nevra: Quizás para protegerme.**

 **Mystika: ¿De quién?**

 **Nevra: De pervertidas como tú, por supuesto...**

 **Mystika: ¿Que QUÉ?**

Nevra comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, haciendo que se desvaneciera todo atractivo que podía haberle encontrado hacía un segundo.

 **Mystika: Eres un...**

 **Nevra: Tendrías que ver tu cara, si te molesta es porque algo de verdad habrá jajaja**

 **Mystika: Verás...**

Le miré amenazante y di un paso en frente.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué vas a hacer gatita, arañarme la cara? Porque preferiría que me arañaras la espalda...**

(¡Maldito! Sabe cómo provocarme)

Le hice la zancadilla al tiempo que le empujaba, cayendo sobre la cama. Saqué el cuchillo que guardaba en la bota, me subí sobre él y se lo puse en el cuello.

Dejó de reír, pero no borró la sonrisa socarrona de su cara.

 **Mystika: Mira con qué te va a arañar la gatita...**

 **Nevra: Vale, vale, ya veo de qué eres capaz, no volveré a incomodarte.**

Entrecerré los ojos, sin creerme ni una sola de sus palabras.

 **Nevra: Pero oye, por si acaso, estamos despiertos, ambos, ahora mismo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué dices eso?**

Confundida le miré alejando el cuchillo de su cuello mientras me quedaba sentada sobre su abdomen.

 **Nevra: Bueno, en esta postura no me hago responsable de lo que quieras hacerme.**

El color subió rápidamente a mis mejillas al darme cuenta que, desde luego, no estábamos en una postura muy adecuada.

 **Mystika: ¿Y la pervertida soy yo?**

 **Nevra: No soy yo quien está encima...**

 **Mystika: Pero tú lo haces parecer... Bah... ¡Eres idiota!**

 **Nevra: Jaja Venga, vamos a deshacer las maletas, estaremos unos días aquí. No hay necesidad de estrenar ahora mismo la cama.**

Le envié una mirada asesina antes de levantarme, poniendo rumbo a mi maleta para disponerlo todo en la cómoda.

 **Mystika: Oye Nev, no he visto ninguna ducha en la casa y me gustaría bañarme antes de la cena.**

 **Nevra: Tendrás que ir al lago para eso, los habitantes de este pueblo no son demasiado pulcros, así que cuando lo necesitan, van allí.**

 **Mystika: Vale, le pregunto a Myrna cómo llegar, tú acaba.**

 **Nevra: No tardes mucho, debemos acostarnos pronto.**

 **Mystika: Sí, señor.**

Le contesté con una media reverencia y salí a buscar a la gnomo que se encontraba trasteando en el jardín en lo que parecía un pequeño huerto.

 **Mystika: Hola Myrna, me gustaría que me indicaras cómo llegar al lago.**

 **Myrna: Claro, pero debes volver antes de ponerse la luz, es peligroso.**

 **Mystika: Sin problema.**

Me indicó el camino para llegar al lago, se encontraba a pocos minutos del poblado, aunque no había un camino muy definido para llegar. Estaba claro que no lo usaban demasiado.

Seguí fácilmente las indicaciones que me dio hasta que comencé a oír el agua de una cascada, algunas aves canturreando y relinchos a lo lejos. Me topé con un muro de lianas y cuando las aparté vi uno de los parajes más hermosos que jamás había visto. Alajea tenía razón, este bosque, este lago, eran perfectos para disfrutarlo bien acompañada. Por desgracia esa compañía que yo deseaba me evitaba y para colmo, se había besado con otra...

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me despojaba de mi ropa, que coloqué al lado de un frondoso árbol parecido a un sauce llorón, junto a un fardo con la ropa de recambio.

(Bueno Mystika, olvídate de él y disfruta del paisaje sola, no necesitas a nadie para eso)

Y no, realmente ya no necesitaba a nadie para poder ser feliz, lo aprendí hacía unos meses. Al menos no ese tipo de necesidad enfermiza y dependiente.

Pero, por desgracia, no se elige de quien te ¿enamoras? Quizás fuera una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero no tenía otra. No era una simple atracción lo que sentía por él, sino no habría tenido problema por besarme con otro.

(¡Basta! ¡Ahora en serio!)

Dispuesta a prescindir de los pensamientos negativos, me introduje poco a poco en el agua. Era nítida y cálida y el fondo brillaba como si estuviera cubierto de diamantes.

 **Mystika: Qué paz...**

Puse la mente en blanco tras un gran suspiro mientas me iba adentrando en las aguas.

Entonces algo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Un chapoteo, relinchos.

Abrí los ojos. Un pequeño grupo de unicornios se había acercado a beber del lago y uno de ellos comenzó a meterse en el agua sin importarle mi presencia.

Era majestuoso, de un blanco reluciente. Tenía un aura que emanaba elegancia y sabiduría. Su cuerno, también blanco, lucía dorado en la punta, algo que a esa distancia no conseguía distinguir en sus compañeros.

Continué mi avance sin querer molestarle, temía que se asustara, pero ante mi asombro él también siguió avanzando hacia mí.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

(Vaya, Mystika se ha dejado la toalla. Además ya se está haciendo tarde. Mejor iré a buscarla, lleva demasiado tiempo fuera y sola)

Salí de la habitación para encaminarme a la salida, pero la gnomo me interceptó.

 **Myrna: Joven.**

 **Nevra: ¿Uh?**

 **Myrna: La cena ya está casi lista, debería avisar a su amiga.**

 **Nevra: A eso mismo iba, Myrna. Enseguida estaremos de vuelta.**

 **Myrna: De acuerdo, volved directos y no os entretengáis.**

 **Nevra: Sí, hasta ahora**.

Puse rumbo al lago sin más dilación. Siguiendo su rastro no necesitaba indicaciones para llegar hasta allí.

(Mystika debería estar ya lista, debe haberse quedado embobada con el paisaje, le cuesta poco estar en las nubes...)

Llegué a una cortina de lianas y las aparté para abrirme paso escuchando el agua de una cascada caer.

(¡Wow! ¿Qué es eso?)

Mystika se encontraba en medio del lago de espaldas a mí, desnuda, rodeada de unicornios y uno de ellos se encontraba justo a su lado.

(¡Un momento! ¿Tiene la punta de su cuerno dorada? No puede ser...)

Sin darme cuenta había seguido avanzando y estaba tan absorto en la imagen que tenía ante mis ojos que perdí la habilidad de la discreción.

* * *

De repente, el ruido de una rama al quebrarse hizo que el unicornio levantara la cabeza sobresaltado y saliera al trote junto a sus compañeros, alejándose del lago.

 **Mystika: ¡No, espera!**

Me giré hacia el lugar de donde provino el ruido que había espantado a los equinos.

 **Nevra: Lo siento... no quería asustaros.**

 **Mystika: ¿Dónde quedó el sigilo vampírico del que tanto presumías?**

Aunque usé un tono sarcástico, Nevra no se dio cuenta y parecía estar obnubilado.

 **Nevra: Yo... no me di cuenta, estaba...**

Me miraba intensamente de arriba abajo. Entonces recordé que estaba en al agua sin prenda alguna y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho para taparme avergonzada. El agua me cubría lo justo, pero aun así también me agaché para sentirme más protegida.

 **Mystika: ¿Te importa?**

 **Nevra: ¿Eh? Oh, perdona...**

Dejó una toalla junto a mi ropa y se separó de ésta unos metros.

 **Nevra: Se te olvidó y bueno, la cena ya debe estar casi lista. Vine a buscarte.**

 **Mystika: Ah, gracias...**

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y yo me sumergí por competo. Luego salí del agua cautelosa, tapándome, pues creía que aún podía jugármela y girarse de nuevo. Por suerte fue un perfecto caballero y esperó pacientemente a que me vistiera.

 **Mystika: No confiaba en que me dieras la espalda todo el rato.**

Ahora ya sí se giró comprendiendo que había acabado de vestirme.

 **Nevra: Me ofendes, soy muy respetuoso.**

 **Mystika: Bueno...**

 **Nevra: Sí ya, antes sólo estaba alucinando, no era mi intención espiarte.**

 **Mystika: Y sin embargo sabías que no llevaba toalla.**

 **Nevra: Mhh... No pensé mucho en las consecuencias.**

 **Mystika: ¡Qué novedad!**

A penas se inmutó por mi tono irónico mientras observaba como seguía con aire interrogativo.

 **Nevra: ¡Eh! ...Por cierto, ¿qué ha sido eso de los unicornios?**

Me encogí de hombros mientras me sacaba el cabello con la toalla acercándome a él para no tener que alzar la voz al hablar.

 **Mystika: No sé, yo estaba bañándome y de repente se acercaron a beber y uno de ellos me acompañó un rato. ¿No era tan difícil acercarse a ellos?**

 **Nevra: Y lo es...**

 **Mystika: ¿Entonces?**

 **Nevra: Vayamos a cenar y luego pensaremos en ello.**

 **Mystika: Me parece bien.**

Nos dirigimos de nuevo a casa de Myrna, que ya tenía la cena lista, así que pusimos la mesa y ella sirvió los platos. Se trataba de un estofado de carne con patatas y especias.

Myrna acabó rápido su escueto plato y se disculpó para ponerse a fregar los cacharros.

 **Nevra: {Esta vieja cocina muy bien, pero esto por la noche es demasiado pesado}**

Nevra apartó el plato hacia el medio de la mesa para luego echarse hacia atrás con las manos en el estómago.

 **Mystika: {Pues a mí con hambre me entra lo que sea}**

De repente Nevra comenzó a atragantarse y se golpeó el pecho para intentar desatorar su garganta mientras intentaba mantenerse en su sitio. Yo me acerqué a él y le intenté ayudar dándole entre las escápulas.

 **Mystika: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Nevra: ¿Te das cuenta de las cosas que me dices?**

Rio, se volvió a atragantar y tosió hasta que finalmente se calmó.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?... ¡Oh vamos! {¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa?}**

 **Nevra: {Me cuesta mucho contigo}**

 **Mystika: Para** **ya.**

Choqué mi hombro contra el suyo en señal de protesta y se me escapó una sonrisa sin poder evitarlo.  
Aunque a veces podía resultar algo pesado e incómodo, empezaba a apreciar estos ratos con él. Ese humor pícaro que le caracteriza empezaba a gustarme, me hacía reír. Algo que no me venía nada mal en estos momentos.

(¿También esto será cosa del vínculo?)

Acabé mi plato, lo fregué y Nevra hizo lo mismo.  
Myrna ya se había ido a acostar, total, poco podía hacer si estaban prácticamente recluidos en casa por el miedo.

Después me dirigí al sofá y me recosté en él, algo alejada de la escasa luz de las velas que iluminaban el salón. Nevra vino a hacerme compañía, levantó mis piernas, que descansaban sobre el sofá y se puso bajo ellas, quedando éstas en su regazo. Luego apoyó un brazo en el respaldo, sujetando su cabeza y su otra mano descansaba sobre mi rodilla. Su contacto era suave y frío, lo que provocó que la piel se me erizara.

 **Nevra: ¿Tienes frío?**

 **Mystika: No, estoy bien.**

Estaba segura que sabía que era su contacto el que me provocaba eso y preguntándome si tenía frío era la forma de hacerme saber que lo había notado... Siempre sabía más de lo que dejaba entrever, pero le gustaba hacerse el inocente.

Nevra me miraba fijamente, su ojo centelleaba a la luz de las velas, lo que resultaba algo intimidante e hipnótico, sentía como si pudiera mirar dentro de mis pensamientos.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué hiciste para que se acercara?**

 **Mystika: ¿El unicornio? Nada. Yo sólo me metí en el agua, vinieron y ese se metió conmigo. No dije ni hice nada en especial.**

 **Nevra: Podría ser...**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

 **Nevra: Que te haya elegido.**

 **Mystika: ¿Elegido, a mí?**

 **Nevra: Bueno, esto puede que sean sólo leyendas, como te dije, apenas hay información escrita, pero es casi imposible tener contacto con ellos...**

 **Mystika: ¡Va, no des tantos rodeos!**

El vampiro me miró divertido ante mi impaciencia y prosiguió.

 **Nevra: Se dice que muy de tanto en tanto, una mujer de espíritu e intenciones nobles y puras consigue conectar con un unicornio. Digamos que se eligen mutuamente.**

 **Mystika: Sí, dijiste que eso pasaba con elfas o incluso humanas, pero yo soy medio humana, bueno, menos que medio humana, hija de un íncubo y una faelienne...**

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca la tapé maldiciendo, Nevra no sabía nada de la historia de mi madre y mucho menos de quién era el enmascarado.

Volví mi vista hacia él con cierta culpabilidad.

 **Nevra: ¿¡Cómo has dicho!?**

Le dirigí una sonrisa inocente que respondió con una mirada severa, incluso algo dolida.

 **Nevra: ¿Cómo no habías dicho nada de esto? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Y cómo lo has averiguado?**

 **Mystika: ¡Wow, pisa el freno! Te lo contaré todo, pero debes prometerme que no dirás absolutamente nada, por el bien de todos.**

Nevra, aún molesto, me hizo un gesto para que comenzara mi relato y así lo hice. Le expliqué absolutamente todo, desde el descubrimiento de que la humana que trastornó a Ezarel era mi madre, hasta la sospecha de la verdadera identidad del que era mi padre biológico.

Nevra parecía alucinado, sobre todo cuando le expliqué lo del enmascarado. No lo conoció cuando éste era jefe de la Guardia Absenta, pero sólo saber su naturaleza hizo que se estremeciera.

 **Mystika: ... Pero bueno, yo no tengo ningún poder y en teoría los descendientes de los íncubos son o bien engendros del mal o seres poderosos del bando de los buenos.**

 **Nevra: Quizás tu poder esté dormido... Has vivido como humana hasta hace poco sin conocer tu naturaleza.**

 **Mystika: O quizás sólo soy hija de un humano y una faelienne y por eso soy tan normal.**

 **Nevra: ¿Normal tú? ¡Ja!**

 **Mystika: ¡Eh!**

 **Nevra: No lo decía en el mal sentido.**

 **Mystika: Jmhh.**

 **Nevra: Se te apareció el oráculo y te señaló. Eso no le pasa a alguien "normal".**

 **Mystika: No sé, yo no me siento diferente o especial.**

Nevra me sonrió, no había cambiado su postura y seguía mirándome fijamente, pero ahora sus dedos dibujan pequeños círculos en mi piel. Varios escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda debido a sus caricias.

 **Mystika: Tengo algo de sueño, ¿vamos a dormir?**

 **Nevra: Sí, necesitamos estar descansados para mañana.**

Retiré mis piernas para liberarlo y nos levantamos y fuimos a la habitación en silencio.

Entraba algo de luz nocturna por la ventana, así que apagué las velas de inmediato.

 **Nevra: ¿Cómo lo hacemos?**

Le miré levantando una ceja con sospecha, pues nunca sabía si hablaba en serio o con segundas.

 **Nevra: Jaja, ¡dormir!**

 **Mystika: Pues nos acostamos uno a cada lado de la cama y mantenemos una distancia de seguridad.**

 **Nevra: Me parece correcto, debemos descansar y si me acosas no será posible.**

 **Mystika: Nev...**

Puse mis brazos en jarra pero él siguió a lo suyo como si nada, pero fácilmente pude adivinar una leve sonrisa en su boca.

Empezó a quitarse la ropa con una lentitud pasmosa, colocando las prendas de forma cuidadosa sobre la cómoda

(¿En serio? No sé, ¿espera que caiga rendida a sus pies o algo?)

Nevra se quedó en ropa interior y se tumbó en la cama. Nunca le había visto con tan poca ropa y lo cierto es que tenía muy buen cuerpo, bien formado y atlético.

Me giré para ir a por mi camisón antes de que se diera cuenta que estaba escrutando cada centímetro de su piel. Por desgracia para mí noté mis mejillas algo calientes, así que intenté pensar en otra cosa.

 **Mystika: ¿Te importa darte la vuelta?**

 **Nevra: ¿Recuerdas que esta tarde te he visto en el lago?**

 **Mystika: ¿Te recuerdo que me espiabas?**

Se giró hacia la ventana riendo y me cambié tan rápido como pude. Luego volví a la cama y me tumbé en el lado más cercano a la ventana. Nevra seguía girado, por lo que quedé justo en frente de él.  
Él aprovechó para acercarse casi de forma imperceptible y alargando la mano hacia mi cara retiró un mechón de pelo de ella con delicadeza.

 **Nevra: Estás preciosa...**

 **Mystika: Y cansada, igual que tú.**

 **Nevra: Cierto.**

Con la mano aún en mi cara, la movió para colocarla en mi nuca y yo tragué saliva con dificultad.

Entonces se acercó y besó mi frente, retirándose a pocos centímetros de distancia de mí. Yo cerré los ojos para no mirarle e intentar dormirme lo antes posible. Parecía que, finalmente, no iba a guardar la distancia de seguridad pactada.

Pero poco importaba, estaba agotada. Y a punto de quedarme completamente dormida un extraño silbido inundó la habitación.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 **EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES**

Un siseo. Algo arrastrándose...

Ambos nos levantamos de la cama como un resorte.

 **Mystika: ¡Qué diablos!**

Nos acercamos a la ventana para saber de dónde provenía el ruido y de qué se trataba.

 **Nevra: Mira, ¡allí!**

Me señaló hacia la entrada del bosque, una sombra enorme se introducía en la espesura.

Fui de inmediato hacia el arcón donde guardábamos las armas, me coloqué la aljaba repleta de flechas a la espalda, tomé el arco y acto seguido me dirigí a la puerta antes de ser agarrada por el brazo.

 **Nevra** : **Hey, hey, ¿dónde te crees que vas?**

 **Mystika: A por lo que quiera que sea eso, obviamente.**

 **Nevra: No.**

 **Mystika: ¿No?**

 **Nevra: ¿Estás loca? Está demasiado oscuro y no sabemos qué es lo que hemos visto.**

 **Mystika: Pero... ¿y si hay alguien en peligro?**

 **Nevra: Se ha metido en el bosque, no podemos hacer nada, saldremos mañana a primera hora.**

 **Mystika: ... Está bien.**

Resignada y poco convencida devolví el arco y las flechas a su sitio y volví a la ventana. Estaba claro que Nevra no iba a dejarme marchar, así que resistirse era inútil.

Lo cierto es que no sé qué esperaba ver, lo que fuera que habíamos visto había desaparecido en la penumbra y ya no se oía nada, ni siquiera las aves nocturnas que antes se escuchaban al caer el sol.

 **Nevra: Vamos, vuelve a la cama y descansa.**

Él ya se había acostado y me invitó a tumbarme dando golpecitos en la cama.

 **Mystika: Sí papá...**

Con fastidio fingido me tumbé con los brazos detrás de mi cabeza sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

 **Nevra: Si intentas escapar te retendré a la fuerza.**

 **Mystika: No será necesario, seré buena.**

 **Nevra: Por tu bien, que así sea.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por mi bien? Jajaj ¡Anda!** (digo tirándole un cojín a la cara)

Le tiré un cojín a la cara riendo y luego me acomodé en mi sitio girándome en dirección a la ventana y, por ende, hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Nevra.

En seguida me venció de nuevo el sueño.

Por desgracia me desperté varias veces agitada a causa de una pesadilla y volvía a dormirme igual de rápido. Pero en uno de esos despertares sentí que Nevra me abrazaba y ese contacto relajó mi cuerpo pudiendo conseguir dormir tranquila el resto de la noche.

...

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a entrar por la ventana directos hacia mis ojos. Intenté estirar el cuerpo pero el brazo de Nevra seguía alrededor de mi cintura ejerciendo un poco de fuerza. Para poder escapar le agarré la mano y la separé de mí con cuidado para no despertarlo.

 **Nevra: ¿No vas a darme un beso de buenos días?**

Volvió a poner la mano en mi cintura y estrechó su agarre, atrayéndome hacia él.

 **Mystika: Vamos, déjame salir, voy a preparar el desayuno.**

 **Nevra: ¿Ni si quiera uno pequeño para agradecerme que te haya salvado de tus pesadillas?**

 **Mystika: Pfff... Necesitas algo más que eso para merecértelo.**

 **Nevra: Eres mala...**

Finalmente me soltó decepcionado y se puso boca arriba en la cama tapando su cara con una de las almohadas.

 **Mystika: Anda, levanta que tenemos que marcharnos pronto.**

Refunfuñó un poco antes de levantarse y vestirse y yo fui a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar donde había una nota de Myrna diciendo que había salido temprano a buscar víveres.

En cuanto Nevra se unió a mi desayunamos y nos preparamos para salir. Llevé tanto el arco como la espada, nunca se sabía lo que se podía necesitar en un momento dado, pues desconocía cómo defenderme de un basilisco.

Más tarde salimos en dirección a la entrada del bosque, justo donde la noche anterior vimos la sombra introducirse entre los árboles.

 **Mystika: Mira esto Nev.**

Señalé al suelo, donde había unos enormes corrimientos de tierra y varios surcos, como si hubieran arrastrado algo y clavado alguna especie de lanza en varios puntos.

 **Nevra: No hay duda, es un basilisco y bastante grande. Estos surcos son de sus garras.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo de grande?**

 **Nevra: Mhhh, como unos 10 metros sin contar cola, cuello y cabeza.**

 **Mystika: Vaya...**

 **Nevra: Hay que tener cuidado, tanto su saliva como sus garras tienen veneno y si le miras directamente a los ojos...**

 **Mystika: ... te conviertes en piedra, ¿no?**

 **Nevra: Eso es... Vamos, sigamos el rastro a ver a dónde nos conduce.**

El basilisco había creado un amplio camino y todo a su paso había sido devastado sin remedio.

Caminamos lo que serían un par de horas hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva. Sin duda era el hogar del monstruo, pues las marcas eran más visibles y recurrentes.

 **Nevra: Vamos a entrar a inspeccionar.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo...**

Seguimos las marcas en el suelo hasta que se confundieron con otras que iban en todas direcciones.

 **Mystika: ¿Y ahora qué?**

Yo estaba temblando, mezcla de la tensión, el miedo y el frío de la cueva.

 **Nevra: Ven, sígueme, recuerda que tengo un oído fino. Eso nos dará algo de ventaja.**

Me tomó de la mano más para tranquilizarme que para llevarme tras él, lo que agradecí internamente y le seguí alerta a cualquier movimiento o ruido.

 **Mystika: ¿Y no podría tener él también el oído fino o el sentido que sea para detectarnos?**

 **Nevra: Buena pregunta.**

Le miré interrogativa esperando una respuesta a mi duda, pero no añadió nada más.

 **Mystika: ¿Y bien?**

 **Nevra: Eso, buena pregunta, pero no tengo la respuesta, tendremos que ser optimistas.**

 **Mystika: {Genial...}**

Poco a poco nos fuimos adentrando en el laberinto de pasillos que daban a salas que parecían iguales a las anteriores. No tenía nada claro que pudiéramos regresar desandando el camino, este lugar era un laberinto de roca. Y si es que salíamos con vida de esta, claro...

Entonces me pareció ver una especie de brownie tallado en piedra. Más adelante había otra escultura de un elfo en posición de ataque con un arco, e incluso pude ver de enanos.

Las esculturas de seres feéricos se sucedían y tenían expresiones de agresividad o sorpresa.

 **Mystika: Nev... ¿no serán...?**

Su expresión se endureció y me miró preocupado. Yo me llevé la mano a la boca sin saber qué sentir.

 **Mystika: Todos ellos... ¡hay decenas!**

Mi voz temblaba por la realidad de esas esculturas.  
Entonces Nevra se acercó a mí y agarró mi cara con ambas manos, levantándola ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos y desviar mi atención de las tallas de piedra.

 **Nevra: Oye, mírame. No va a pasarnos nada, ¿me oyes? Todos estos no éramos nosotros.**

Asentí mecánicamente sin apenas oírle y mucho menos creerle.

 **Nevra: Mystika, no voy a dejar que nada te haga daño.**

Me abrazó fuerte, era uno de esos abrazos que transmitían calma y yo aproveché para quedarme unos segundos sintiendo su cuerpo, respirando su aroma dulce y no sé cómo ni por qué, este contacto me infundió el valor que necesitaba.  
Así que con una nueva determinación, volví a levantar la cabeza hacia mi compañero.

 **Mystika: Nev...** **Vamos a por ese bicho y acabemos con él.**

Él me sonrió con cierta satisfacción, se separó de mí y desenfundó su espada. Yo opté por preparar el arco para poder atacarle a distancia.

 **Nevra: Vamos, está cerca.**

Al rato comencé a escuchar un siseo y el cuerpo arrastrándose por el suelo.

 **Nevra: {Por ahí debe estar su nido. Ahora escucha atentamente}**

Hice un esfuerzo por atender sus indicaciones ignorando los ruidos que retumbaban en la cueva y los signos de alarma que lanzaba mi cuerpo.

 **Nevra: {Yo iré primero y le distraeré. Tú deberás cubrirme con el arco. Apunta a las partes blandas}**

 **Mystika: {Lástima que no hablaran de estos seres en las clases de biología}**

 **Nevra: {Todo saldrá bien, confío en ti. Y recuerda, no le mires a los ojos}**

Tras una profunda inspiración asentí en su dirección.

 **Mystika: {Adelante, pues}**

Nevra se adelantó por un pasillo oscuro que daba a una estancia enorme y bastante luminosa, lo que me extrañó, ya que seguíamos bajo tierra.

El siseo se oía alto y claro, también su respiración, como si el basilisco estuviera exhalando en tu nuca.

Cuando entramos al fin Anazaret apareció. Era una bestia imponente, tenía una cabeza enorme, mezcla de reptil y ave, cuatro garras de águila y cuerpo también de reptil. Era tan grande que resultaba imposible ver el final de su cola.

Nevra se dejó ver para llamar su atención al tiempo que yo preparaba mi primera flecha. Luego él salió corriendo hacia otro pasillo y el monstruo le siguió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Rápidamente lancé una flecha a su abdomen, pero sólo pareció distraer su atención un segundo.

(¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde tendrá esas partes blandas este bicho?)

Me acomodé en una sombra mientras preparaba otra flecha. De nuevo disparé intentando darle en la cabeza esta vez sin mucho éxito, pues la flecha rebotó como si fuera de juguete.

Empezaba a desesperarme, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo.

Vi a Nevra salir de un pasillo hacia donde estaba yo. El basilisco aprovechó para usar su cola, que había permanecido oculta en las sombras, en forma de látigo para golpear a Nevra tirándolo al suelo. Después se acercó a él a gran velocidad.

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra cuidado!**

Ya tenía otra flecha preparada y salí de las sombras cuando Anazaret iba a abalanzarse contra mi compañero.

 **Mystika: ¡Eh, tú, BICHO!**

Apunté a su cara y cuando se giró hacia mí cerré los ojos y disparé.

Se escuchó un chillido agudo y escalofriante. Entonces abrí los ojos con cautela, el monstruo resoplaba con furia, pues mi flecha se había clavado en su ojo, pero por desgracia se sacudió y se deshizo de ella con facilidad.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia mí resoplando, tenía que esconderme.

 **Nevra: ¡Déjala!**

 **Mystika: ¿Nevra?**

Nevra atacó al monstruo con su espada, descargándola contra su garra y cortándole uno de sus dedos.

Esta vez el chillido que emitió fue terrorífico, como metálico. Nevra estaba en guardia delante del basilisco, pero sin poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.  
Así que Anazaret aprovechó para propinarle un zarpazo con una de las garras sanas. Debido a ello Nevra cayó inconsciente al suelo.

 **Mystika: ¡NO!**

Desde mi posición me pareció ver dos heridas cruzando el pecho de Nevra, producidas por las enormes uñas de esa mala bestia. Recordé lo que me dijo sobre el veneno en sus garras y me estremecí.

Por desgracia no tenía suficiente y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Nevra para terminar la faena.

(¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Piensa, Mystika!)

Analicé el espacio a toda velocidad, había varias entradas a la sala, algunas en una posición elevada que podían resultar ventajosas.

Lancé una flecha para intentar detener su avance, pero apenas le distraía unos segundos. Estaba rodeando a Nevra con su propio cuerpo, como una serpiente rodea a su presa para luego engullirla. Comencé a notar un sudor frío en la espalda que me hizo reaccionar de nuevo.

Otra flecha. Salí corriendo para dar con una de las salidas elevadas que daban a la estancia.

 **Mystika: Aguanta Nevra, por favor...**

Otra flecha más, pero sirvió de poca distracción.

Oí el siseo y unos quejidos. Al salir del pasillo me di cuenta que estaba justo por encima de la cabeza de Anazaret. Le tiré otra flecha al ojo y me oculté en las sombras para que no adivinara mi posición. El monstruo me buscaba, lo que me hacía ganar algo de tiempo.

 **Mystika: {Piensa Mystika, piensa...}**

Me asomé para ver a Nevra, que seguía tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. Parecía que había perdido mucha sangre a causa del desgarro.

El basilisco, rendido por no encontrarme, volvió su atención en Nevra.

Sólo había una forma y oportunidad de acabar con esto, si fallaba no habría quien pudiera salvarme. Tiré el arco, desenfundé la espada y me asomé por completo.

El monstruo tenía la boca abierta, dispuesto a asestarle un mordisco que partiría en dos a mi amigo sin remedio. Esa imagen me dio la fuerza necesaria para actuar sin más dilación.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, me lancé a la cabeza de la bestia con la espada bien sujeta con ambas manos apuntando hacia uno de sus ojos. Aunque no había más que unos pocos metros, el vértigo que sentí fue real, pero no me hizo desfallecer.

Cuando caí sobre él hundí la hoja en su ojo lo más profundo que pude. Éste estalló soltando un líquido asqueroso. Me quedé horrorizada mirando el espectáculo, por lo que el basilisco aprovechó para sacudirse tirándome al suelo. Rodé varias veces y quedé a varios metros de ellos.

Los gritos eran ensordecedores, parecía que mis tímpanos iban a estallar. Entonces recordé lo sensible que tenía el oído Nevra y corrí con dificultad hacia él para tapar sus orejas. El basilisco no dejaba de gritar con agonía.

(Por favor, vete...)

Debió escucharme el oráculo o mi hada madrina o algo, porque se fue agonizando hacia las profundidades de la cueva, desapareciendo así las agudas ondas que emitía su pico.  
Aun así no podía fiarme, podía volver a vengarse en cualquier momento.

Agarré a Nevra por debajo de los hombros y lo arrastré hasta una pequeña sala adyacente muy iluminada. Resplandecía en tonos azulados y en otra ocasión hubiera buscado el origen de la luz, pero Nevra estaba inconsciente, él era la prioridad en ese momento.

 **Mystika: Ey Nev, ya estamos a salvo, pero tienes que despertar.**

Nada. Lo zarandeé, le grité, pero nada, no respondía.

Estaba más pálido de lo habitual y su ropa completamente ensangrentada. Se notaba que había perdido muchísima sangre. Las heridas que le hizo el basilisco tenían muy mal aspecto, eran violáceas, con ramificaciones en forma de venas que parecían querer alcanzar su corazón.

(El veneno...)

Sólo había una forma de intentar salvarle la vida.

Me quité el guante y el brazalete de mi brazo, saqué el cuchillo que guardaba en la bota y pasé la afilada hoja por mi antebrazo, lo que me provocó un dolor agudo. Reprimí un grito y la sangre comenzó a brotar. Entonces me apresuré a agarrar a Nevra por la nuca y acercarle mi brazo a la boca.

 **Mystika: Vamos, aprovecha ahora porque no vas a probarla de nuevo.**

Los segundos me parecían minutos y él seguía inmóvil, con mi brazo tocando sus labios.

 **Mystika: ¡Mierda Nevra, reacciona!**

Entonces noté como su boca se aferró de repente a mi piel. Yo suspiré aliviada y cerré los ojos agotada.

Al minuto la succión se hizo más profunda y parecía que mi sangre comenzaba rápidamente a coagularse y apenas brotaba ya de la herida. Nevra se fue incorporando y se separó de mi brazo sin soltarlo.

 **Mystika: ¿Estás mejor?**

Seguía sin hablar, con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo.

 **Mystika: Ey, Nev ¿me oyes?**

Se separó un poco más y levantó la cabeza.

 **Mystika: ¡AH! ¿Pero qué diablos...?**

Su ojo grisáceo se había vuelto rojo y brillante y su mirada estaba perdida, como si nadie habitara ese cuerpo. Me dio un escalofrío al verlo.

 **Mystika: Nevra... me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocu...?**

Sin dejarme acabar la frase él se acercó de nuevo a mí y hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello.

 **Mystika: ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!**

Aunque protesté él seguía sin contestar, como si hubiera abandonado su cuerpo para dejarle paso a una bestia. Pero como de todos modos debía salvarle la vida, me dejé hacer apretando los dientes para aguantar el dolor que sus caninos me provocaban.

Nevra apretaba cada vez más y más fuerte e incluso me agarró de la cabeza para succionar más profundamente.

Empezaba a marearme, sentía que las fuerzas me abandonaban por la pérdida de sangre y tenía sueño, mucho sueño...

 **Mystika: {N-Nevra...}**

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

(¿Dónde estoy? No consigo distinguir nada...  
Mmm esta sangre, tampoco consigo adivinar de quien es, no podría hacerlo, jamás había probado una sangre igual... Es dulce y ¿picante? Diablos no puedo dejar de beber, no quiero dejar de hacerlo, aunque apenas le quedan unos pocos minutos de latido. Puedo sentirlo pero no puedo parar, realmente no quiero...

Tres minutos y todo habrá terminado. Sería una lástima acabar con tal fuente de alimento, es como néctar de los dioses.

Gracias a este trago empiezo a ser consciente del ambiente que me rodea. Estoy en una cueva, brilla. Y esta chica... Sí, es una chica y su piel es rosada y suave, su olor mhhh. Y ese pelo, rojo como el fuego...)

 **Nevra: ¡NO!**

Me separé temblando de mi presa al darme cuenta sin duda alguna de quién se trataba.

 **Nevra:** **No, no, no, no, no, no...**

Tenía su cabeza sujeta, así que la separé de mí para mirarle a los ojos, pero no estaba consciente. Apenas le quedaba latido.

 **Nevra: ¿Pero qué has hecho? ¡Maldita sea! ¡DESPIERTA! Por favor...**

Le abracé fuerte, tanto que casi parecía que podía fundirla conmigo.

En su brazo tenía un corte que seguía sangrando ligeramente, así que me quité la bufanda y la anudé fuerte sobre la herida para detener esa hemorragia. No era la gran solución pero algo ayudaría.

 **Nevra: ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¡No puedo darte mi sangre ahora mismo! ¿Lo entiendes?**

Nada iba a conseguir gritándole. Tenía que buscar ayuda lo antes posible o no podría hacer nada por ella.

La cargué en brazos con algo de esfuerzo debido a mis heridas y gracias a mi olfato conseguí encontrar la salida de la cueva.

No habíamos visto a nadie de camino a la cueva antes, pero no podía perder la esperanza. Algún guardián del bosque debería habitar por aquí. Tenía que conseguirlo.

No me había dado cuenta antes, pero al sentir la brisa fresca del bosque me di cuenta de que mis mejillas estaban cubiertas por lágrimas de sangre. Mis heridas no se cerraban a pesar de la sangre que había bebido, pues el veneno del basilisco lo impedía.

Caminé unos minutos, minutos que ella perdía, en los que su cuerpo abandonaba.

La poca respiración que le quedaba era entrecortada. Ya no podía más y caí de rodillas al suelo con el cuerpo de mi amiga en brazos, a punto de perder la batalla. Y era por mi culpa.

(Si tan sólo hubiera podido hacer que abandonara la idea de salvarme...)

Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello, cerca de la marca que había sentenciado su muerte. Mi propia marca.

Cuando había perdido toda esperanza oí unos cascos de caballo y un crepitar de hojas. Alguien se aproximaba.

 **Nevra: ¡Ayuda por favor!**

Entonces de entre los matorrales apareció el unicornio de cuerno dorado, majestuoso. Me miró con benevolencia y sentí que debía dejar a Mystika en el suelo y apartarme y son vacilar eso hice.

La coloqué con sumo cuidado en el suelo y me separé un par de metros. El equino me miró a los ojos y se acercó a Mystika con tranquilidad. Luego agachó su cabeza y la tocó con su cuerno que comenzó a resplandecer, haciendo que ella también brillara durante unos instantes.

Y sin más, el imponente animal dio media vuelta y se alejó al trote por donde había venido...

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 **RENACER**

 **...**

Unos destellos de luz molestaban en mis párpados. Se oían ruidos de aves y olía a hierba fresca.

(¿Qué es esto? ¿No estaba en la cueva? Recuerdo quedarme dormida... ¡Nevra!)

De repente abrí los ojos asustada. 

**Nevra: Shh, tranquila, estás a salvo.**

Le miré sin articular palabra, me fallaban las fuerzas.

Había sangre en la comisura de sus labios y por toda su mejilla desde su ojo. Algunos flashbacks volvieron a mi memoria.  
Al mirarme el brazo donde me hice el corte vi la bufanda de Nevra haciendo de torniquete. 

**Nevra: Apenas salía sangre, pero pensé que mejor tener esa herida controlada.**

 **Mystika:** **¿Qué ha pasado?**

Nevra parecía totalmente incómodo y su rostro reflejaba culpabilidad. 

**Nevra:** _ **(Que casi te mato...)**_

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

 **Nevra: No he dicho nada.**

 **Mystika: Sí lo has hecho, te he escuchado.**

 **Nevra: Pero yo no...** _ **(¿Será posible que me oiga?)**_

 **Mystika: Pues claro que te oigo, ¡no estoy sorda! ¿A qué juegas?**

Nevra puso cara de sorpresa y se separó un poco más de mí. 

**Nevra: Y sin embargo no lo dije en voz alta, sólo lo pensé...**

 **Mystika: ¿Es una broma, no?**

 **Nevra: En absoluto.**

 **Mystika: ¿Me has vuelto a dar tu sangre y hace ese efecto, es eso?**

 **Nevra: No, no he podido, no cuando acabo de salvar mi vida con tu sangre. Además sigo débil, mi sangre no te hubiera valido de nada.**

 **Mystika: ¿Entonces, por qué estoy viva y porqué esto de leerte el pensamiento?**

 **Nevra: Lo de leer la mente es por tu sangre, es algo que no suele suceder, pero hay casos... El vínculo está sellado, tú tienes mi sangre y yo la tuya. Y sigues viva gracias a tu nuevo amigo de cuerno dorado.**

 **Mystika: Vaya... Y ¿qué es eso de que el vínculo está "sellado"?**

 **Nevra: Que ahora somos uno. Nuestros sentimientos serán fáciles de descifrar para el otro y además, al parecer, también nuestros pensamientos...**

Empecé a marearme, todo me daba vueltas y me sentía débil. Y ciertamente no sabía bien si era por haber perdido tanta sangre o por lo que me estaba contando Nevra. 

**Nevra: ¿Estás bien? ¡Aghh!**

Hizo un gesto de dolor al acercarse a mí, poniendo la mano sobre su abdomen. 

**Mystika: Tus heridas, no se cierran...**

 **Nevra: Es por el veneno del basilisco.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué podemos hacer?**

 **Nevra: Poca cosa jeje**

Tenía dibujada en la cara una sonrisa triste y abatida nada propia de él. 

**Mystika: ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué hay de las pociones que te dio Ezarel?**

 **Nevra: Debieron caer en la cueva.**

 **Mystika: Bien, quédate aquí.**

Nevra me agarró del brazo con firmeza y un gesto de dolor. 

**Nevra: ¿A dónde crees que vas?**

 **Mystika: ¿¡A dónde crees tú!?**

Adoptó un semblante serio y algo amenazador apretando un poco más mi brazo. 

**Nevra: Te lo prohíbo.**

Me levanté y me deshice de su agarre con facilidad. 

**Mystika: ¡Ja! Me gustaría ver como lo intentas.**

Y allí le dejé plantado con la palabra en la boca y de nuevo me dirigí a la cueva. El basilisco estaba herido y había huido a las profundidades, tenía que poder llegar a la sala sin problemas y recuperar la bandolera que contenía las pociones y demás.

Anduve de nuevo el camino, recordando cada giro, cada pasadizo sin dificultad, los faeries convertidos en piedra,... Era extraño, solía ser algo negada para recordar los caminos, así los acabara de hacer.

Sea como fuere, en pocos minutos logré llegar a la dichosa sala. Vi en el suelo la bandolera con los remedios "de rescate". Entonces miré para todos lados y puse atención a cualquier ruido. Despejado.

Me adentré en la sala y recogí la bandolera rápidamente y cuando me disponía a volver, vi el fulgor azulado que salía de la salita contigua. Tenía que volver y ayudar a Nevra, pero algo me empujaba a entrar allí y así lo hice. Cuanto más me acercaba, más brillaba, aunque aún no se podía distinguir el qué.

Los destellos me cegaban, por lo que cubrí mis ojos con el antebrazo y seguí acercándome.

Cuando llegué hasta el origen de la luz no podía creer lo que tenía delante...

Era un trozo de cristal de un tamaño considerable, cubría toda la palma de mi mano. Lo cargué sintiendo el peso, su textura cristalizada y había dejado de brillar con tanta intensidad.

Lo guardé en la bandolera y me disponía a marchar cuando algo en las sombras llamó mi atención.

Me acerqué cautelosa con los ojos entrecerrados intentando adivinar con antelación de qué se trataba. Tenía forma ovalada. Alargué el brazo para tocarlo, era áspero y la superficie tenía un relieve escamado. Medía como un par de palmos.

Se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y sin pensarlo dos veces agarré el objeto, lo guardé junto al trozo de cristal y me fui por donde había venido a toda prisa.

De nuevo recordé todo el camino que realicé casi corriendo y al fin llegué donde estaba Nevra. 

**Mystika: Nev, ya estoy aquí.**

Me senté detrás de él y saqué el cristal y el otro objeto dejándolos en el suelo. 

**Nevra: Has tardado un poco, ¿todo bien?**

 **Mystika: Sí, sí**. **Toma**. 

Le acerqué la bandolera y mientras él buscaba el antídoto yo me detuve a observar de cerca lo que había encontrado. Se trataba de una especie de huevo como de familiar pero mucho más grande. Sus bordes eran rugosos y, efectivamente, tenía un relieve escamado, como de reptil, y era de color rojo. 

**Nevra: Ah, aquí está.**

 **Mystika: ¿Te ayudo?**

Dejé el huevo en el suelo junto al fragmento de cristal y me coloqué al lado de Nevra. 

**Nevra: Por favor.**

Me tendió un frasco con un líquido amarillo viscoso. 

**Mystika: Puaj**. 

Hice una mueca y Nevra rio con dificultad, luego se levantó la camiseta al tiempo que se tumbaba para tener un mejor acceso a las heridas. 

**Nevra: Debes extenderlo a lo largo de la herida.**

 **Mystika: Vale...**

Me eché la cosa esa en las manos y para mi sorpresa olía genial, a cítricos, pero al tacto seguía siendo algo asqueroso.

Esparcí poco a poco el ungüento sobre las dos grandes heridas que se extendían en su tórax y abdomen. Él contraía fuertemente los músculos cuando le tocaba y en su cara se adivinaba una mueca de dolor, por lo que dudosa, paré un momento. 

**Mystika: Lo siento**.

 **Nevra: Tranquila, sigue.**

Puso su mano sobre la mía para que continuara y agoté el frasco cubriendo por completo sus heridas.

Nevra cerró los ojos unos minutos, como para ayudar a recuperarse y me tendí a su lado exhausta dejando escapar un suspiro. Entonces él se giró hacia mí observándome. 

**Nevra: Has sido realmente valiente. Me has salvado la vida, dos veces**.

 **Mystika: Tú también me has salvado.**

 **Nevra: Sí... después de casi matarte...**

Nevra volvió a girarse para colocarse boca arriba, contemplando la copa de los árboles, de nuevo con esa expresión de culpabilidad.

 **Mystika: No eras tú y paraste a tiempo y me sacaste de ahí a pesar de tus heridas.**

 **Nevra: Eres demasiado buena.**

 **Mystika: Bah. Ahora ya estamos en paz, ambos nos hemos salvado dos veces.**

 **Nevra: Sí...**

Miré sus heridas de nuevo, que habían tomado mejor color y estaban medio cerradas. 

**Mystika: Es sorprendente ver lo rápido que se curan...**

 **Nevra: Por suerte, sino no sé cómo volveríamos hasta que me recuperase.**

 **Mystika: Encontraría el modo.**

 **Nevra: No me cabe duda...**

 **Mystika: Ahora que estás mejor, ¿puedes incorporarte?** ¿

Haciendo el intento logró incorporarse sin demasiada dificultad

 **Mystika: ¿Bien?**

 **Nevra: Sí.**

Recogí el fragmento de cristal y se lo entregué. 

**Nevra: ¡Por el oráculo! ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?**

 **Mystika: ¿Recuerdas la luz de la sala donde te aparté? Pues el resplandor azul era esto.**

 **Nevra: Claro... es increíble.**

 **Mystika: Y eso no es todo. Mira lo que encontré oculto en las sombras.**

Alcancé el huevo y se lo di.

 **Nevra: Guau es un huevo muy grande y... extraño.**

 **Mystika: ¿No habías visto ninguno igual? Pensé que tú podrías decirme de qué familiar se trata.**

 **Nevra: Pues, lo siento, es la primera vez que lo veo. Quizás Kero sepa algo o salga en los libros.**

 **Mystika: Sí, en cuanto lleguemos le preguntaré.**

Guardé de nuevo en la bandolera tanto el huevo como el fragmento de cristal y cuando Nevra hizo el amago de levantarse, me puse en pie y le ayudé. 

**Mystika: Aún no estás del todo bien.**

 **Nevra: No quiero perder más tiempo aquí. Además, no es seguro.**

 **Mystika: Apóyate en mí, yo te ayudaré.**

 **Nevra: Tú no estás recuperada, has perdido mucha sangre.**

 **Mystika: Técnicamente no la he perdido, tú te la has quedado... y estoy mejor.**

Me miró frunciendo el ceño dolido y yo le sonreí para que entienda que hablaba en broma. Aunque, por su cara, quizás no fuera el mejor momento para bromear. 

**Mystika: ¿Vamos entonces?**

Él asintió y comenzó a caminar cargando parte de su peso sobre mis hombros.

Hicimos el camino de vuelta en total silencio y Nevra fue recuperándose poco a poco hasta que pudo caminar sin ayuda. 

**Nevra: Tenemos que mandar un mensaje a Miiko. Nosotros no podemos hacer mucho más y aún no estamos en plena forma. Tendrá que enviar a un pequeño grupo para acabar la faena.**

 **Mystika: Creo que Myrna tiene algún tipo de ave como familiar, podemos pedírselo a ella.**

 **Nevra: Sí, a ver si está en casa.**

Un par de horas después llegamos a casa de Myrna y para no variar nos la encontramos cocinando algo. El olor impregnaba toda la estancia y mi estómago rugió furioso, como si hubiera despertado de golpe.

(¿Qué hora era? Con todo lo que ha sucedido no me he dado ni cuenta de la cantidad de horas que han pasado) 

**Myrna: Llegáis justo a tiempo, tomad asiento.**

Se giró en nuestra dirección sonriendo hasta que nos vio bien y su semblante cambió por completo. 

**Myrna: ¡Por los dioses! ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **Mystika: Hemos encontrado a Anazaret.**

 **Myrna: Oh... bueno, comed mientras me lo explicáis todo.**

Nos sentamos y colocó dos platos bien colmados delante de nosotros. Como siempre, ella se sirvió una pequeña ración. La olla seguía repleta de comida, ¡cocinaba como para todo el pueblo!

Devoré mi plato dejándolo reluciente mientras le explicaba lo que pasó en la cueva. Nevra apenas probó un par de cucharadas y retiró el plato en silencio.

Acabé mi relato y me levanté para ayudar a Myrna a recoger y luego volví a la mesa. 

**Mystika: ¿Estás bien? No has probado bocado.**

 **Nevra: Estoy saciado... ¿recuerdas?**

Nevra miró mi cuello y como un acto reflejo me lo toqué notando los dos pequeños orificios que dejaron sus colmillos. 

**Mystika: Claro...**

Él desvió la mirada y se dirigió a Myrna. 

**Nevra: Señora, necesitamos un último favor.**

 **Myrna: Mande.**

 **Nevra: Hemos visto que tiene algún tipo de ave como familiar y tenemos que enviar un mensaje a Miiko para informarle sobre la misión y nuestro regreso.**

 **Myrna: Oh, por supuesto. No tardará en llegar, Khal es un sowige muy veloz.**

 **Nevra: Bien, muchas gracias.**

Me dirigí a la habitación para empezar a guardar nuestras cosas, ocultando el cristal y el huevo de la forma más segura que pude.

Nevra estaba realmente raro, no hablaba, no bromeaba y apenas me miraba a los ojos.

(¿Aún se culpa por "casi" matarme? Es estúpido, ya le dije que no se culpara, yo no lo hacía).

Acabé de guardar las cosas, me cambié y me lavé un poco, pues partiríamos al anochecer.

Salí de la habitación y en ese momento una gran lechuza blanca entró por la ventana con unas hierbas en el pico. 

**Myrna: Muchas gracias Khal.**

Myrna le dio una bola de pudding helado y yo me acerqué para acariciarle el vientre con el dorso de la mano, a lo que me respondió cerrando los ojos complacido. 

**Mystika: ¡Es precioso!**

 **Myrna: Lo es... Khal, mis amigos necesitan que entregues un mensaje urgente, ¿crees que podrás?**

Khal emitió un gruñido al tiempo que batía ligeramente las alas. 

**Myrna: Buen chico.**

Nevra terminó de escribir el mensaje y se lo entregó a Myrna. Ella lo enrolló en una de las patas de la lechuza y le indicó cómo llegar antes de acompañarlo fuera.

Mientras esperábamos aproveché para sentarme un rato junto a Nevra. 

**Mystika: ¿Va todo bien? Has estado demasiado callado.**

 **Nevra: Sí, sólo estoy algo cansado.**

 **Mystika: Ve a echarte a la cama hasta la hora de partir, yo te despertaré.**

Cómo vi que dudaba en hacerme caso se lo "ordené" con un semblante seguro y autoritario.

 **Nevra: ¡Ja! Aquí el jefe soy yo.**

 **Mystika: Pero no estás en plena forma, así que me he tomado la libertad de ponerme al mando mientras te recuperas.**

Le dediqué un guiño y pude ver un brillo en su ojo, que me miraba divertido por mi osadía. 

**Nevra: Voy a descansar, siguiendo tu CONSEJO y luego discutiremos eso de que te has puesto al mando.**

Nevra se fue a descansar y yo aproveché para llevarlo todo al barco y dar una vuelta para despejarme.

(Me pregunto si volverán los días tranquilos a mi vida, sin preocupaciones, sin sobresaltos, sin sangre... Aunque ¿es eso lo que realmente quiero, una vida tranquila? Es cómodo vivir con tranquilidad, pero la adrenalina es adictiva)

Anduve por la playa descalza sintiendo el agua fría en contraste con la arena caliente.

En cuanto el sol comenzó a ponerse volví a buscar a Nevra. Entré sigilosa a la habitación, él seguía durmiendo.

Me agaché en frente de él, a la altura de su cara. Su rostro parecía tranquilo y su cuerpo estaba relajado. Las heridas habían desaparecido por completo y como recuerdo sólo quedaba su camiseta desgarrada y ensangrentada.

Acerqué mi mano a su cara y aparté un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su rostro.

Sin esperarlo, Nevra agarró mi muñeca y abrió el ojo. 

**Nevra: Hola.**

 **Mystika: H-hola, ya es hora de irse.**

Soltó mi muñeca asintiendo y se incorporó sin dificultad. 

**Mystika: Se te ve mucho mejor.**

 **Nevra: Sí, me ha venido bien descansar.**

 **Mystika: Deberías cambiarte la camiseta y lavarte la sangre.**

 **Nevra: Mmm sí.**

Nevra se quitó la camiseta y yo fui a por la pequeña tina de agua y un paño que estaban en la cómoda. Mojé el paño, lo escurrí y lo pasé por su pecho, retirando poco a poco toda la sangre seca.

(¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?)

Él me miró sorprendido pero se dejó hacer sin oponerse mientras me observaba.

Luego lavé los restos de su abdomen, dejé la tina en su sitio y le tendí la ropa.

Me quedé observando sin darme cuenta mientras se vestía. 

**Nevra: ¿Preferirías que no me lo hubiera puesto?**

 **Mystika: ¿¡Qué?!**

Sin poder evitarlo noté como mis mejillas comenzaban a tomar temperatura.

 **Nevra: No sé, me observabas tan atentamente...**

Se acercó a mí y yo fui retrocediendo con su avance hasta que mi espalda tocó la puerta. 

**Nevra:** _ **(Está tan guapa cuando se ruboriza...)**_

Tragué saliva al escuchar sus pensamientos. 

**Mystika: M-mejor deja la mente en blanco.**

 **Nevra: Perdona.**

Con una leve sonrisa alargó su mano para dar con el pomo de la puerta. 

**Nevra: Deberíamos irnos antes de que se haga muy tarde.**

 **Mystika: S-sí...**

En seguida me giré en dirección a la puerta y en cuanto abrió me precipité fuera de la habitación con las mejillas ardiendo y me despedí de Myrna. Nevra hizo lo propio y nos dirigimos al barco en silencio. 

Tenía ganas de volver, estaba exhausta tanto física como psicológicamente. Esperaba que Miiko me diera un respiro y poder pasar unos días leyendo, paseando tranquilamente o lo que fuera. Necesitaba recargar pilas.

Nevra me mandó a descansar unas horas para estar en forma para el relevo. Caí rendida en cuanto me tumbé en la cama y si tuve algún sueño no lo recordaba, estaba demasiado agotada. 

Cuando desperté aún era de noche, no tenía reloj a mano, pero me sentía descansada, como si hubiera dormido al menos 8 horas.

Salí con sigilo. En cubierta corría una suave y agradable brisa fresca.

Nevra estaba sentado en el suelo frente al timón. Parecía estar en las nubes, tanto que no se percató de mi presencia, así que me agache a la altura de su oído. 

**Mystika: Buh.**

 **Nevra: ¡La madre del oráculo!**

Nevra dio un respingo y luego puse la mano sobre su pecho.

 **Mystika: Jajaja ¿estás bien?**

 **Nevra: ¿A parte del micro infarto que acabas de provocarme, quieres decir? Sí, bien.**

 **Mystika: Qué decepción de vampiro, ¡creí que tenías buen oído!**

 **Nevra: Y lo tengo, pero estaba... distraído.**

 **Mystika: Ya veo, ¿seguro que va todo bien?**

 **Nevra: S-sí, claro.**

Me sonrió de forma poco convincente, pero no le quería insistir, no deseaba presionarle y si quería decirme qué le ocurría ya lo haría en su momento.  
Me senté a su lado. 

**Mystika: Puedo seguir yo, ve a dormir.**

 **Nevra: No, estoy bien aquí.**

Para mí asombro Nevra seguía contestando de forma fría y cortante.

 **Mystika: Oye, lo repetiré las veces que haga falta: no te culpes por lo que pasó en la cueva, yo no le doy importancia, no te guardo rencor ni nada por el estilo.**

Él finalmente me sonrió y me empujó con el hombro. 

**Nevra: Lo sé, yo... ¡Eh mira! ¿Ese no es Khal?**

Señaló al cielo en dirección a un ave blanca. 

**Mystika: Sí, parece él y va de vuelta a su casa. ¡Sí que es realmente rápido!**

 **Nevra: ¿Quieres desayunar?**

 **Mystika: Sí, ya me encargo.**

 **Nevra: No, voy yo, así estiro las piernas.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo.**

Observé a Khal alejándose. En pocos segundos desapareció de mi vista cuando el sol comenzó a despuntar en el horizonte, debía quedar una jornada entera de viaje. 

**Nevra: Toma, Myrna ha sido muy generosa**.

Nevra me dio una pequeña hogaza de pan y un trozo de queso y luego se sentó de nuevo a mi lado.

 **Mystika: Gracias. ¿Tú no desayunas?**

 **Nevra: Ehm, no, sigo sin tener hambre.**

Al parecer seguía incomodándole hacer referencia a eso. 

**Mystika: Está bien.**

El viaje transcurrió sin sorpresas, el mar permanecía en calma y estábamos en medio de la nada. Nos fuimos turnando para manejar la embarcación.

Nevra seguía sin probar bocado y estaba distante y distraído. Nada propio de él, pero como todos tenemos derecho a tener días malos, no le dije nada más y le hablé lo justo y necesario. 

Al caer la noche Nevra se puso al mando del timón. Yo fui a leer algo, pues no tenía sueño, pero al rato lo dejé. Estaba demasiado abstraída para concentrarme en la lectura.

Aproveché para salir a tomar el fresco, inspirando una gran bocanada de aire. Me encantaba el olor a salitre del mar, casi tanto como el de la hierba mojada tras la lluvia. 

Nevra parecía concentrado, así que acerqué a preguntarle si quería cenar poniendo una mano sobre su hombre para llamar su atención. 

**Mystika: Ey Nev**. **¿Quieres cen...? ¿Nevra?**

Éste tenía la mirada perdida y su ojo se había tornado de nuevo de color rojo. Agarró mi mano soltando una especie de gruñido y me miró fijamente Su ojo brillaba pero no parecía suyo y realmente no me miraba, me traspasaba. 

**Mystika: Nev, me estás asustando.**

Di un paso atrás intentando alejarme pero me agarraba con fuerza y firmeza. 

**Mystika: M-me haces daño.**

Me atrajo hacia él con una fuerza inusual, retiró el pelo de mi cuello dejando visible allí donde sus colmillos dejaron su marca y pasó un dedo por los pequeños orificios relamiéndose. 

**Mystika: ¡Si esto es una broma no tiene gracia!**

 **Nevra: Shhh, ¿por qué no dejas de hablar y te pones cómoda?**

Su voz sonaba extrañamente ronca. 

**Mystika: ¿Cómoda para qué? ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

Él se limitó a soltar una risa maliciosa mientas me hacía retroceder hasta topar con el mástil. Yo no tenía por dónde huir, aunque no es que tuviera muchas oportunidades antes, siendo que estábamos en un barco en alta mar. Y sin ocasión de escapar y con la fuerza de Nevra, me sentía como un ratón acorralado por un enorme y hambriento gato.

Lo extraño es que no sentía ningún temor, mi corazón latía desbocado pero no era por el miedo, tan sólo sentía una voz interior que me gritaba: "¡PÁRALO!" 

Nevra se acercaba a mi cuello y sólo podía hacer una cosa. Saqué un cuchillo que tenía en el cinturón y lo coloqué en su cuello presionando lo suficiente para que se detuviera.

Él frenó su avance y se separó sorprendido. Pestañeó varias veces como despertando de un sueño y su iris volvió a tomar su color ceniciento habitual. Mi cuchillo seguía en su garganta. 

**Nevra: ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué haces?**

 **Mystika: Que ¿qué hago? ¡Protegerme de ti!**

 **Nevra: ¿Pero de qué hablas?**

 **Mystika: ¿En serio? Del demonio ese que llevas dentro y quiere comerme literalmente.**

Nevra pasó del asombro a la preocupación, agitando su cabeza hacia lado y lado. 

**Nevra: Será mejor que no te acerques mucho a mí.**

 **Mystika: Genio, estamos en un pequeño barco en medio del mar. ¿Debo preocuparme?**

 **Nevra: No, yo jamás te haría daño... conscientemente.**

 **Mystika: No temo tu "yo" consciente, ese es bastante racional, me preocupa tu otro "yo".**

 **Nevra: Ya te dije que era complicado y nada agradable. Así que mejor evitarnos lo máximo posible.**

 **Mystika: Al menos podrías haber avisado de que te ibas a convertir en una bestia sin control.**

 **Nevra: ¡No lo sabía!**

Alzó la voz irritado, algo inusual en él y no pude evitar dar un respingo. 

**Nevra: Perdona, tú no tienes la culpa, pero hazme caso, por favor. No hay muchas maneras de evitar que te ataque sin querer.**

 **Mystika: Pues habrá que encontrar el modo, una es evitándonos, pero, ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Nevra?**

 **Nevra: ... Siempre.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo siempre? ¿De por vida?**

Él asintió y miró hacia otro lado incómodo. 

**Mystika: ¿Pero qué locura es esa? ¿Cómo voy a evitarte? Vivimos en el cuartel, compartimos comedor, misiones,... y eres mi amigo. ¿Cómo voy a poder evitarte? ¡No quiero!**

Se giró hacia mí sorprendido por el estallido que tuve. 

**Nevra: No es suficiente.**

 **Mystika: No entiendo.**

 **Nevra: Ser amigos, no es suficiente para evitar lo inevitable.**

 **Mystika: Podemos encontrar el modo, seguro que...**

 **Nevra: Déjalo, en serio, no quiero hablar más de ello, no por el momento.**

 **Mystika: Está bien. Por cierto, le pedí a Ezarel que encontrara el modo de deshacer el vínculo...**

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos. Y entonces me puse en marcha para evitarlo como él quería. 

**Nevra: Ojalá encuentre el modo...**

Estaba triste, podía sentirlo con claridad, también su enfado, su confusión. Ahora mismo era una maraña de sentimientos y varios de ellos contradictorios.

Me acerqué de nuevo a él, coloqué mi frente sobre la suya unos segundos sujetando su cuello con mi mano y le finalmente le di un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido me alejé todo lo que me permitió el barco.

Sentía su mirada clavada en la nuca y como reprimía sus pensamientos para evitar que entrase en ellos.

(No sé a qué atenerme. No sé cómo ayudarle o cómo hacerle sentir mejor. Quizás alguien en el cuartel sepa darme las respuestas que él se calla) 

Apenas nos dirigimos el uno al otro en toda la noche, únicamente para tomar el relevo del timón. Sorprendentemente echaba realmente de menos al Nevra pesado y ligón, no por ser unas cualidades que me agradaran especialmente, sino más bien porque el actual era triste y distante. Detestaba ver así a un amigo.

...

Los primeros rayos de sol reflejaron la costa de Eel a lo lejos... al fin.

Nos acercamos en bote a la orilla cargados con nuestras pertenencias. Allí se encontraban Kero, Leiftan y dos chicos más, en seguida reconocí a Valarian, que también pertenecía a mi guardia y a otro que no conocía de nada.

Leiftan se acercó para ayudarme a bajar y Nevra descargó el bote. Después los dos chicos subieron a él para llevarse el navío a otro lugar.

Entre los cuatro cargamos con el equipaje y nos dirigimos al interior del cuartel. 

**Mystika: Hay algo que quiero enseñaros a todos, ¿está Miiko en la sala del cristal?**

 **Leiftan: Estará disponible en una hora más o menos. La avisaré junto a los demás para encontrarnos allí.**

 **Mystika: Genial.**

Cuando llegamos al interior del cuartel Nevra se dirigió a su habitación sin pronunciar palabra y Kero fue a la biblioteca. 

**Leiftan: Te acompaño.**

Leiftan me acompañó a la habitación y dejó la maleta dentro. 

**Leiftan: ¿Qué le ocurre a Nevra?**

 **Mystika: Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé realmente, aunque algo sospecho. Pero ya te contaré, voy a guardar mis cosas.**

 **Leiftan: Claro, nos vemos luego.**

Guardé las armas y la ropa que no usé y llevé a la lavandería la ropa usada. Mi traje estaba lleno de sangre mía, de Nevra y probablemente del basilisco.

Volví hacia mi habitación y giré el pomo de la puerta. 

**Valkyon: ¡Mystika!**

 **Mystika: ¿Valkyon?**

Me giré en dirección a la voz y sin esperármelo, Valkyon me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, tanto que me cortó la respiración unos segundos. 

**Mystika: Auf.**

 **Valkyon: ¡Perdona! Me dijeron que te enfrentaste a un basilisco y que estuviste a punto de morir...**

 **Mystika: Sí bueno, no es nada, estoy bien.**

 **Valkyon: No entiendo como Miiko os mandó solos a enfrentaros a ese monstruo.**

Valkyon retiró mi pelo hacia atrás de los hombros dejando mi cuello totalmente descubierto. 

**Valkyon: ¿Seguro que estás bien? Tienes mala cara.**

 **Mystika: Sí, es sólo que perdí mucha sangre.**

Valkyon desvió su mirada hacia mi cuello y frunció el ceño enfadado. 

**Valkyon: ¿...Qué has hecho?**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

Volví a colocar mi pelo sobre el cuello, con una culpabilidad algo estúpida, pues no había hecho nada malo.

 **Valkyon: Ya sabes de lo que hablo.**

 **Mystika: Oh esto... El basilisco hirió a Nevra y estaba a punto de morir, no tuve otra opción.**

 **Valkyon: Así que él estaba a punto de morir y en vez de buscar ayuda o usar alguna poción... ¡te comprometes con él!**

 **Mystika: ¿¡QUE ME QUÉ!?**

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 **EL COMPROMISO**

 **Mystika: ¿Pero de qué diablos estás hablando?**

 **Valkyon: Lo sabes muy bien.**

 **Mystika: ¡No! ¡No tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo!**

Valkyon parece casi tan confuso como yo. (¿Compromiso?)

 **Valkyon: ¿Así que le das tu sangre a un vampiro que previamente te ha dado su sangre y no conoces las consecuencias?**

Alzo las palmas de las manos encogiéndome de hombros.

 **Mystika: Lo único que conozco sobre vampiros es lo que he leído en mi mundo y hay versiones dispares. Él me salvó la vida el día del incendio y yo se la salvé a él. Fin.**

 **Valkyon: Y no tienes ni idea d dónde te has metido...**

 **Mystika: ¡No! ¿Qué sucede?**

 **Valkyon: Deberías preguntarle a él.**

 **Mystika: Apenas quiere hablarme desde ese día. Se siente mal porque casi me mata y...**

 **Valkyon: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Mystika: Sí bueno, él estaba muy malherido y a punto de morir, sólo podía darle mi sangre para salvarle. Pero al parecer se descontroló y bebió más de la cuenta. Me dejó apenas sin latido, pero me llevó fuera y por suerte uno de los unicornios me salvó la vida.**

 **Valkyon: ¡Voy a hablar con él!** (Dice casi rugiendo)

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? ¡No! Esto no es cosa tuya.**

 **Valkyon: No lo entiendes, un paso más y te convertirás en SU mujer.**

 **Mystika: ¡Qué dices, no quiero eso! No voy a ser su mujer.**

 **Valkyon: Al final poco importará lo que quieras. Teniendo ambos la sangre del otro, tarde o temprano caerás y no habrá vuelta atrás.**

 **Mystika: Tengo a Ezarel trabajando en ello.**

 **Valkyon: Pues espero que se dé prisa y lo consiga.**

(¿Por qué le molesta tanto? ¿No tiene suficiente con ocuparse de Ykhar, acaso?)  
Me quedo mirándolo, haciéndome las preguntas que me gustaría formularle.

 **Valkyon: ... ¿Qué?**  
 **Mystika: ¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo que haga con él?**

Pongo los brazos en jarra y le escruto con la mirada.

 **Valkyon: Bueno... Yo... Sólo me preocupo por ti.**

 **Mystika: ¡Oh claro, cómo no!** (Doy un paso hacia él sin cambiar de postura y manteniendo la mirada, lo que me hace tener que alzar más la cabeza) **¿Acaso crees que él no me cuidaría, que no se preocuparía por mí?**

 **Valkyon: N-no he dicho eso...**

Avanzo otro paso sin apartar la mirada, pero él no se mueve un ápice.

 **Mystika: ¿Entonces qué te preocupa?**

 **Valkyon: Bueno... Ya sabes...**

Alzo mis cejas en señal interrogativa. Sé que se siente presionado e incómodo, le veo tragar saliva, el tono de sus mejillas parece haber subido ligeramente. Aunque me esté divirtiendo, no parece que quiera hablar. Doy otro paso y alargo la mano para hacer girar el pomo de mi puerta que justo se encuentra detrás de él.

 **Mystika: Bueno, si no tienes nada más que objetar sobre mi vida personal, tengo que ir a por una cosa a mi habitación.**

Dejo de mirarle para fijar mi vista en la puerta. Giro el pomo y en ese momento Valkyon me agarra firmemente del brazo. Vuelvo a mirarle... de nuevo esa mirada intensa y brillante. Si sigue mirándome así conseguirá que me derrita aquí mismo.  
Ahora es él el que da un paso hacia mí. El agarre se suaviza y mi piel se estremece con el contacto. Parece que el tiempo se haya detenido.

 **Ykhar: ¡Mystika! ¡Ya has vuelto!**

(¡Maldita coneja! ¿Por qué es tan oportuna?)  
Detrás aparecen Kero y Miiko.  
(Mierda, ¿ya ha pasado una hora?)  
Valkyon me suelta.

 **Mystika: Hola Ykhar, hola Miiko.**

Intercambiamos varias palabras y aparecieron Ezarel, Leiftan y Nevra.

 **Miiko: Bien, ya estamos todos, vayamos a la sala del cristal.**

 **Mystika: Sí, esperadme allí, tengo que coger algo de mi habitación.**

Valkyon sigue delante de mi puerta. Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos hasta que reacciona y se aparta de la puerta.

 **Valkyon: Perdona**.

Asiento y me meto en la habitación cerrando tras de mí, suspiro pesadamente apoyándome en la puerta.  
Tenía ganas de patear algo, pero no era el momento, me estaban esperando. Agarré la bandolera y me reuní con los demás.

Nevra estaba de mal humor, no podía o no quería disimularlo.  
Ese sentimiento me quemaba por dentro, poder sentirlo tan real era angustioso. Y él debió sentir mi angustia porque me miró unos segundos y apartó la mirada.  
Tenía que hablar con Ezarel, pero antes hablaría con Nevra, me daba igual si se hacia el loco, iba a sacarle las palabras como fuera. Además estaba el asunto del compromiso...

Me acomodé al lado de Ezarel.

 **Mystika: {Tenemos que hablar}**

 **Ezarel: {Sí, ¿antes de comer en la sala de alquimia?}**

 **Mystika: {Perfecto}**

 **Miiko: Bueno Mystika, Leiftan me ha dicho que tienes algo que enseñarnos.**

Avanzo hasta ponerme delante de ella.

 **Mystika: Tengo un par de cosas, la primera** (saco el enorme fragmento de cristal que comienza a brillar).

 **Miiko: ¡Por el oráculo!**

Se escuchan varios murmullos de asombro. Miiko agarra el cristal y lo sujeta con fuerza.

 **Miiko: Es increíblemente grande. ¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

 **Mystika: En la cueva, custodiado por el basilisco. Y esto...**

Saqué el rojizo y escamado óvalo que más parecía una escultura que un huevo real.

 **Kero: Qué extraño huevo...** (Dice moviendo sus gafas para enfocar mejor la vista).

 **Mystika: Pensé que tú e Ykhar podríais encontrar información sobre él.**

 **Kero: Es la primera vez que veo un huevo como este, pero seguro que encontraremos algo en los archivos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y ponerlo a incubar a ver qué pasa?**

 **Kero: Jajaja Ninguna incubadora que conozca serviría, este huevo es demasiado grande.**

 **Ykhar: Podemos hablar con Purreru, quizás él pueda modificar una incubadora para dar cabida a este huevo.**

 **Miiko: Quizás mejor antes deberíais encontrar información. No sabemos qué familiar puede salir de ahí. Así que Kero e Ykhar, id de inmediato a investigar. Yo voy a registrar y colocar el cristal. Podéis marcharos.**

Todos fueron abandonando la sala del cristal. Nevra iba en la retaguardia y yo detrás de él.  
Justo al salir por la puerta agarré a Nevra del brazo, se giró sorprendido y lo arrastré hasta mi habitación para poder hablar tranquilamente.

 **Mystika: Me vas a decir qué diablos te ocurre y voy a insistir hasta que te aburras, así que no intentes escurrir el bulto.**

Nevra está realmente molesto, pero me da igual, no se va a escapar del interrogatorio.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

 **Mystika: ¡La verdad! ¿Qué es eso de que estamos comprometidos? Y ¿qué se supone que falta para convertirme en tu mujer?**

Desvía la mirada incómodo, pero es consciente de que no va a poder huir.

 **Nevra: Siento no habértelo contado, quería solucionarlo antes de que te enteraras...**

 **Mystika: Pues ya lo sé, así que desembucha, no tengo prisa.**

Nevra coge aire y lo suelta con pesadez.

 **Nevra: Verás, para los vampiros existe un ritual, una especie de boda especial para interespecies: éste comienza cuando el no vampiro bebe la sangre del vampiro, cosa que debe suceder varios días antes de la consumación.**  
 **El día de la celebración, el vampiro bebe la sangre de su pareja.**

 **Mystika: ¿También hasta dejarle medio seco?**

Nevra hace una mueca.

 **Nevra: No... Eso fue lo que me pasó a mí, con TU sangre.**

Le miro confusa y él prosigue con su explicación.

 **Nevra: Aunque algunos hacen una ceremonia tradicional, es pura fachada, ambos no son realmente desposados hasta la "noche de bodas". Hasta entonces son prometidos, que es la situación en la que nos encontramos.**

 **Mystika: Y dices que el siguiente paso es en la noche de bodas... Puedo imaginarme de qué trata...**

 **Nevra: Y es por eso que quiero evitarte y tú no lo haces nada fácil...**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo dejaría que consumaras la ceremonia? ...¿Acaso llegarías a forzarme?**

 **Nevra: ¡Jamás! Pero... Bueno, no creo que fuera necesario.**

 **Mystika: ¡Pero qué pretencioso!**

 **Nevra: ¡Ja! No se trata de eso... Es que ¿Acaso no lo sientes...?**

Empieza a acercarse a mí de forma sugerente y retrocedo hasta topar con la pared.

 **Mystika: ¿El qué?** (Digo tragando saliva con dificultad)

 **Nevra: La llamada de la sangre. Es algo... Poderoso.**

Cada vez se aproxima más. En otras circunstancias habría puesto distancia entre ambos, pero en ese instante no podía, mi cuerpo no respondía.

 **Nevra: ¿Lo notas? Cuanto más cerca estamos... Ufff Es hechizante, ¿no crees?**

Mi sangre ardía y notaba una opresión en la venas. Mi yugular palpitaba reclamando de nuevo sus colmillos.

Nevra estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara y su aliento frío golpeaba mi rostro haciendo contraste con la elevada temperatura de mi piel.

 **Nevra: Sentir esto y saber que no debo...**

Coloca sus manos en la pared a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Se muerde el labio dejando sus colmillos a la vista y su ojo se vuelve de nuevo de color rojo.  
Cierro los ojos, mi respiración es agitada y esta vez esto no es ningún sueño. Mi corazón late desbocado y me resulta difícil contener mis impulsos...

 **Mystika: Detente**.

Pongo mis manos sobre su pecho y noto cómo sus músculos se contraen ante mi contacto. Mi tono no resulta demasiado convincente.

 **Mystika: Por favor...**

 **Nevra: Lo intento, de veras lucho por adueñarme de mis propios actos, pero el ritual es sobrenatural y está incompleto... No soy yo.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, eso me tranquiliza, no es Nevra quien está haciendo esto...** (Digo de forma irónica).

 **Nevra: No, no es eso lo que dije... Me gustas, mucho y ahora mismo no deseo otra cosa que terminar el ritual... En la cama, en el suelo, contra la pared,... ¡Qué importa! Pero intento controlarme, por ti, pero mi otro "yo" no puede ni quiere controlarse.**

Mi boca está seca y todo mi cuerpo tiembla por sus declaraciones.

 **Mystika: E-entonces tendrás que intentar controlar a ese "otro yo".**

 **Nevra: El problema es que ahora no tengo fuerzas para conseguirlo...**

 **Mystika: Pues encuéntralas.**

Consigo reaccionar y me escurro de entre sus brazos.

 **Nevra: jajaja Este juego del gato y el ratón es muy divertido, recuerda que soy un depredador...**

 **Mystika: Pues a mí no me parece nada divertido Nev, esto es serio. (No debí traerle a mi habitación).**

 **Nevra: No, no debiste.**

Esta vez retrocedo hasta la puerta mientras Nevra se acerca con paso felino hacia mí. Tanteo la superficie con la mano hasta que doy con el pomo. Lo giro, abro la puerta y salgo de espaldas.

 **¿?: ¡Auch!**

El hechizo se rompe. Me giro hacia la voz.

 **Mystika: ¡Ezarel! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí!**

 **Ezarel: Te estaba esperando en la sala de alquimia pero no venías.**

En ese momento aparece Nevra por la puerta apoyándose en el marco de ésta con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

 **Ezarel: ¿Todo bien?**

 **Mystika: Sí, todo bien** (miro a Nevra desafiante) **Nevra ya se iba, ¿cierto?**

 **Nevra: Por el momento.**

Le sigo con la mirada mientras desaparece por el pasillo. Respiro hondo.

 **Ezarel: Mhh... ¿Vamos?**

Asiento y le sigo hasta la sala de alquimia.

 **Ezarel: Bueno, tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que estoy muy cerca de conseguir una poción para deshacer el vínculo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y la mala?**

 **Ezarel: Que habéis sellado el vínculo, por lo que necesitaré algo para romperlo, tendré que empezar de cero. Pero por suerte las bases las tengo.**

 **Mystika: ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?**

 **Ezarel: No sé, unas dos semanas.**

 **Mystika: A este paso será demasiado tarde...**

 **Ezarel: ¿Demasiado tarde? Entonces... ¿te gusta Nevra?**

 **Mystika: No es eso.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Entonces por qué iba a ser demasiado tarde?**

 **Mystika: Es el dichoso vínculo, hace perder la cabeza a Nevra y a mí empieza a costarme mantenerme firme...**

 **Ezarel: Ya veo. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme la sangre de Nevra? Es parte de la poción y dudo que eso vaya a cambiar con la nueva "situación".**

 **Mystika: Sería mejor que se la pidieras tú, no es muy prudente acercarme a él más de lo necesario.**

 **Ezarel: De acuerdo. ¿Sabe lo que estoy haciendo?**

 **Mystika: Sí, se lo dije.**

 **Ezarel: Vale, ahora iré a ello. Nos vemos luego.**

 **Mystika: Sí, adiós.**

(Bueno, había una esperanza, tarde o temprano acabaría esta locura, o eso espero. Y que Nevra colabore, sino... En fin, voy un rato a la biblioteca mientras tanto, puede que encuentre algo referente a los vínculos, quizás algo que se le escapara a Ezarel).

La biblioteca estaba vacía, así que rebusqué por mi cuenta en las estanterías. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado por secciones y orden alfabético.  
Fui recorriendo las secciones: faeries, faeliennes, historia de Eldarya, historia de la Tierra,... Mhhh... Debería buscar por la "v". Me detuve en los tomos que empezaban por esa letra intentando encontrar la palabra "vínculos". Vi varios tomos movidos y detrás de ellos un libro pequeño y viejo. Metí la mano y lo saqué con cautela.  
(¡Aquí, esto es!)  
Me dirigí a la mesa y deposité el libro sentándome en frente. Comencé a hojearlo con sumo cuidado, también éste estaba ordenado alfabéticamente, así que pasé las hojas hasta el final, hasta dar con el apartado "vampiros".  
Explicaba un poco en qué consistía el vínculo, desde el principio hasta al final... Era tal cual me lo había explicado Nevra. A continuación había un capítulo titulado "Cómo romper el vínculo".  
(¡Genial, parece que al fin me lo van a poner fácil!)

([...] para romper de forma eficaz el vínculo [...] es necesaria la muerte de uno de los vinculados hablé demasiado deprisa... Esto sí era un "hasta que la muerte nos separe" en toda regla... ¡No me sirve!)  
Continué leyendo: (Otra forma de conseguirlo es elaborando una poción con los siguientes ingredientes:

\- Sangre del vampiro (100ml).  
\- Sangre del otro vinculado (100ml).  
\- Miel de fuego (2 u.).  
\- Algas secas (1 ramillete).  
\- Frasco de vida (1 u.).  
\- Lágrima de dríada (2u.).  
\- Cristal de la armonía (1 u.)  
A continuación explica cómo elaborarla).

Me dirigí a la sala de alquimia libro en mano. Nadie.  
(Cierto, había ido a buscar a Nevra).

Puse rumbo a su habitación, piqué y esperé pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando un Ezarel bastante molesto e irritado.

 **Ezarel: ¡Mystika! ¡No hay forma, no atiende a razones!**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Ezarel: No quiere darme su sangre...**

Miro hacia el interior. En la oscuridad de la habitación consigo distinguir a Nevra tumbado en su cama con las manos tras la nuca.

 **Mystika: Toma** (coloco el libro en sus manos) **he encontrado esto, espero que te sirva. Yo me encargo de él.**

 **Ezarel: Pero me has dicho...**

 **Mystika: Sí, da igual, ve. No te preocupes.**

 **Ezarel: Está bien, si se pasa, grita. Creo que Valkyon está en su habitación.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo.**

Ezarel me da un frasquito de vidrio y se va malhumorado.  
Yo entro decidida y me siento en la cama al lado de Nevra.

 **Mystika: ¿A qué juegas?**

Se gira hacia mí levantando una ceja.

 **Nevra: ¿A qué juego yo? Si necesitas algo de mí, pídemelo tú.**

 **Mystika: Dioses, eres un tanto bipolar, ¿lo sabías? Me dices que debemos evitarnos y ahora...**

 **Nevra: Era lo que debía decir y lo que debería hacer, aunque no lo quiera y no lo sienta así.**

 **Mystika:** (Suspiro con pesadez) **Estoy cansada de este juego, Nev. Apenas puedo distinguir los sueños de la realidad y... Esta opresión que siento cuando me acerco a ti... Es agotador.**

 **Nevra: Podrías dejarte llevar, todo sería más fácil y... Podría hacer tus fantasías realidad...**

Coloca una mano sobre mi pierna y pongo la mía encima para evitar que la mueva.

 **Mystika: Fantasías provocadas por una especie de encantamiento. No es real, ¿así es como quieres que sea tuya? ¿Con hechizos?**

Nevra desvía la mirada hacia la ventana y su mente comienza a soltar frases en eldaryano. Está claro que no quiere que entienda lo que piensa.

 **Nevra: Está bien.**

 **Mystika: ¿...Está bien?**

 **Nevra: Sí, ¿dónde la quieres?**

 **Mystika: O-oh pues...** (Le tiendo el frasco que me dio Ezarel) **Aquí tienes...** (¿Demasiado fácil?)

Nevra se incorpora quedando sentado justo a mi lado y toma el frasco para, acto seguido, morder una de sus muñecas con rudeza.

Me sorprendí mirándole fascinada: sus colmillos desgarrando su piel, la sangre roja y brillante brotando, la situación...

Llena el bote con rapidez y lame su herida para detener la hemorragia mientras me mira a los ojos. Esta escena me resulta realmente erótica, pero sé que es la sangre la que habla por mí... Creo.

Nevra me tiende el frasco y me dispongo a atraparlo antes de que se arrepienta.

 **Nevra: Sh, sh, no tan deprisa**.

Atrae el frasco hacia él a modo de protección.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

 **Nevra: Quiero algo a cambio.**

 **Mystika: Algo... ¿cómo qué?**

 **Nevra: Un último beso.**

 **Mystika: Nevra... Será mejor que no.**

 **Nevra: Oye, sé que es Valkyon quien te gusta, te oí antes con él, oí tus pensamientos. Entonces lo relacioné rápidamente con lo que dijiste en el barco. No entendía por qué mencionaste a Ykhar.**

 **Mystika: Oh, cuando tú y yo...**

 **Nevra: Sí... y al oírte antes he comprendido todo.**

 **Mystika: Preferiría que quedara entre nosotros.**

 **Nevra: Por supuesto. Y como sé que jamás vas a ser mía, te pido un último beso, a cambio de mi sangre que romperá el vínculo para siempre. Es justo.**

(Si no acepto no me dará la sangre y quién sabe cómo acabará la cosa si no conseguimos romper el compromiso. Si le beso quizás no podamos, o más bien yo no pueda controlarme y acabe todo de la misma forma.  
Estaba entre la espada y la pared, o mejor dicho, me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo sin remedio...)

(A la porra, ¡que sea lo que el oráculo quiera!)

Pasé una mano por su nuca, me acerqué a él y le besé. Necesitaba esa sangre a toda costa, era la única esperanza.  
Nevra me imitó, intensificando así el beso. Abrió la boca para meter la lengua, tímidamente al principio hasta que se encontró con la mía, impaciente, aceptando su juego sin pensar.

Mis venas palpitaban con fuerza, parecían a punto de estallar y mi corazón iba a 1000 por hora.  
Un reconocible hormigueo comenzó a azotarme desde el vientre.

(Contrólate Mystika, puedes hacerlo, piensa en otra cosa... El campo en primavera, las flores, la brisa, bichitos revoloteando, conejitos... ¡Ykhar!)  
Mal camino, este último pensamiento hace aflorar mi rabia... Nevra me atrae más hacia él, estaba claro que él no iba a controlarse y yo... Estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Enredé mi otra mano en su pelo, jugueteando con él y Nevra soltó un gemido entre mis labios que me hizo enloquecer.

(...Debes parar, esto no lleva a nada bueno...)

*CLOP CLOP CLOP*

Pasos... Se oyen unas pesadas botas por el pasillo.

 **¿?: {¿Se lo dirás si la ves?}**

(Es Ykhar)

 **¿?: {Descuida}**

(¡Y Valkyon!)

 **Ykhar: {Gracias...}**

 **Valkyon: {...Ykhar, no}**

 **Ykhar: {Pero...}**

 **Valkyon: {No}.**

Abro los ojos como si despertara de una pesadilla. Desenredo mi mano del pelo de Nevra para colocarla sobre el frasco de sangre. Detengo el beso y separo mi boca de la suya, ambas jadeantes, al tiempo que me hago definitivamente con el frasco.

 **Mystika: Ambos tenemos lo que queríamos.**

Me levanto para dirigirme a la puerta.

 **Nevra: ... ¿Qué? Pero, espera... ¡Mystika!**

Ignoro su llamada. No está bien, nada de lo que ha pasado está bien, pero he conseguido lo que quería.

(Valkyon e Ykhar siguen fuera, pero no puedo quedarme aquí ni un segundo más).

Abro la puerta y por suerte, Valkyon está de espaldas. Si paso deprisa podré evitar que vea mis labios hinchados y rojos como mi cara.  
Aprieto el paso en dirección a la sala de alquimia.

 **Valkyon: ¿Mystika?**

 **Ykhar: ¡Eh, espera!**

 **Mystika: Lo siento chicos, ¡tengo prisa!** (Digo agitando el frasco con sangre para que lo vean).

Sin dejar de caminar ni mirar para atrás llego a la sala de alquimia.

 **Mystika: Aquí tienes**.

Ezarel se gira y me mira sorprendido mientras le entrego la sangre.

 **Ezarel: Lo has conseguido... ¿cómo?**

 **Mystika: No importa, ya lo tenemos.**

 **Ezarel: Claro... Ehm, el libro me ha sido de gran ayuda, pero me faltan un par de cosas.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué falta?**

 **Ezarel: El cristal de la armonía y tu sangre. Puedes ir a ver a Eweleïn mañana para que te extraiga sangre.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo, intentaré entonces encontrar el cristal ese.**

 **Ezarel: Oye, los chicos han dicho de cenar todos juntos para celebrar vuestro regreso. No te entretengas mucho.**

 **Mystika: Lo intentaré.**

Fui a mi habitación a ver si Alexandra había llegado. En efecto, mi pequeña Jeanylotte había regresado de explorar y estaba a los pies de mi cama descansando con un hermoso top rojo a su lado que, sin duda, habría encontrado durante su salida.  
Me senté a su lado y acaricié su cabeza.

 **Mystika: Bueno amiguita, pareces cansada. Quédate aquí.**

Guardé el top, dejé a Alexandra descansando y me fui a buscar el cristal, aunque no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarlo.

Salí y me dirigí hacia la madriguera pensando que, quizás, algún familiar podría guardar ahí lo que encontraba.

Se estaba poniendo el sol, tenía que darme prisa si quería ver por dónde iba.

Una vez en la madriguera miré dentro sin mucho éxito y tanteé con la mano con el mismo resultado. Como aún quedaba un rato para la cena di un paseo sin alejarme demasiado, más para despejarme que otra cosa.

Llegué delante del gran árbol hueco y miré en su interior, aunque no esperaba encontrar nada.

 **¿?: ¿Buscas esto?**

Me giré sobresaltada hacia la inconfundible voz.

 **Mystika: Vaya, hacía tiempo que no te dejabas ver...**

 **Tristan: He estado ocupado... Casi tanto como tú con tu amigo chupasangre.**

 **Mystika: ¿En eso te entretienes, en espiarme?**

 **Tristan: No tengo la necesidad, las noticias vuelan y las paredes de las habitaciones son casi de papel.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba eso?** (Dije refiriéndome al trozo de cristal ambarino que sostenía en su mano).

 **Tristan: Pensé que querrías romper tu compromiso de inmediato. Él no es bueno para ti.**

 **Mystika: Jaja me hablas como si fuera tu hija, Tristan... ¿o debo llamarte "papá"?**

 **CONTINUARÁ...**


	12. Capítulo extra 112 LEMON

**CAPÍTULO 11.2**

 **¿Y SI ME DEJO LLEVAR?**

*CLOP CLOP CLOP*

Pasos... Se oyen unas pesadas botas por el pasillo.

 **¿?: {¿Se lo dirás si la ves?}**

(Es Ykhar)

 **¿?: {Descuida}**

(¡Y Valkyon!)

 **Ykhar: {Gracias...}**  
 **Valkyon: {Ykhar...}**

En ese momento desconecté, dejé de prestar atención a la conversación.  
(¿Para qué?)

Abro los ojos y desenredo mi mano del pelo de Nevra para colocarla sobre el frasco de sangre que sostenía en su mano. Detengo el beso y separo mi boca de la suya, ambas jadeantes, al tiempo que me hago definitivamente con el frasco.

Nevra me mira con cierto temor. Yo observo el brillo de la sangre en la penumbra de la habitación.  
Destapo el frasco y miro a Nevra fijamente para perderme en su iris color sangre, que me observa algo confuso.

 **Mystika: ¿Crees que puedes hacer volver tu color natural?**

El asiente entendiendo a lo que me refiero y cierra el ojo concentrado. Al volverlo a abrir su iris ha tomado su gris habitual. Le sonrío complacida.

 **Mystika: Prefiero este "tú".**

Nevra sigue callado sin saber qué esperar.  
Sin dejar de sostener su mirada acerco el líquido rojo a mi boca y me bebo todo el contenido ante la mirada atónita de mi compañero.

 **Nevra: Pero... ¿qué...?**

Sin dejarle acabar vuelvo a juntar mis labios con los suyos y él corresponde con ansia, rodeándome con sus brazos y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Al rato nos separamos para respirar sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos. Su cara está roja de deseo, sus ojos se han oscurecido y su respiración es entrecortada.

Coloca sus manos en mi cintura y me eleva con facilidad para colocarme sobre él, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Puedo notar su erección terriblemente dura en su pantalón contra mi vagina, por lo que no puedo evitar soltar un gemido.

Vuelvo a explorar su boca con mi lengua sin vergüenza alguna mientras muevo las caderas en círculos para rozar contra mí su miembro. Cada vez lo noto más duro y más grande. Siento cómo empiezo a mojarme sólo con ese contacto.

 **Nevra: Auff Mystika... Vas a matarme...**

Sonrío entre sus labios y me separo un poco.

 **Mystika: Nev... Hazme tuya.**

Sin mediar palabra Nevra vuelve a elevarme para colocarme sobre la cama y me quita el top con destreza.  
Se queda observando mi pecho con mirada de depredador mientras muerde su labio inferior.  
No puedo evitar soltar una risita y lo atraigo hacia mí. No quiero espacio entre nosotros, mi cuerpo reclama al suyo como si fuera su oxígeno.

Se pone entre mis piernas y yo me arqueo contra él para sentirle mejor.

 **Nevra: Shh esto no va a ser rápido, ahora me toca a mí torturarte un poco.**

Hice un puchero ante la mirada divertida y maliciosa de Nevra.

Se acerca de nuevo a mi boca para depositar un fugaz beso a pesar de intentar retenerlo.

Él comienza a besar mi cuello retirando mi pelo, bajando hacia mis clavículas, luego hacia los hombros. A la vez, su mano izquierda sube por mi cadera hasta llegar a mi pecho. Lo acaricia y aprieta con suavidad mientras su boca va bajando hacia el otro.  
Cuando su lengua atrapa mi pezón suspiro con fuerza. Juega con él dibujando círculos con su lengua y mordisqueándolo. Tengo la piel de gallina y varias descargas eléctricas recorren mi columna.

La mano que tenía libre ahora avanza hacia mi pantalón para acariciar mi intimidad por encima de éste una y otra vez rozando mi clítoris.  
Me revuelvo nerviosa sin dejar de gemir y jadear. Me sobran los pantalones, por lo que intento quitármelos, pero Nevra me lo impide.

 **Nevra: Te he dicho que me tocaba torturarte, así que sé buena y yo lo seré contigo...**  
 **Mystika: Mierda Nev, no aguanto más...**

Su lengua abandona mi pecho para bajar lentamente por mi vientre mientras sus dedos siguen torturando mi entrepierna. De nuevo me revuelvo por la mezcla de placer y las cosquillas.

Cuando la boca de Nevra llega al límite con el pantalón lleva ambas manos a mi cintura y lo baja lentamente hasta retirarlo por completo. Acto seguido abre mis piernas y entierra su cabeza entre ellas y comienza a lamer y mordisquear a través de mis braguitas.

A estas alturas estoy al borde de un ataque o de un orgasmo, o de ambos a la vez. Mis gemidos inundan la habitación sin pudor alguno y poco me importa que pueda oírme medio Cuartel General.

Cuando estoy a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, Nevra se detiene y me mira con malicia.

 **Mystika: Deja de torturarme, por favor...**

Él se limita a sonreírme y retira al fin mis braguitas. Sin previo aviso introduce unos de sus fríos dedos en mi vagina.

 **Mystika: ¡Aahmm!**  
 **Nevra: Estás tan caliente y húmeda...**

Sus labios comienzan a besar la parte interna de mis muslos, va siguiendo un camino y cuando llega a mi intimidad se retira para besar mi otro muslo.

 **Mystika: Mmm Nev... Muérdeme.**

Me mira a los ojos sin dejar de besarme y cuando, de nuevo, se acerca a mi vagina, entierra sus colmillos cerca, haciéndome soltar un grito. Pero esta vez no hay dolor... Siento una oleada de placer, un cosquilleo indescriptible.  
Las manos de mi compañero sujetan ahora mi trasero para succionar mi sangre más ferozmente. Entonces lame la herida y pasea su lengua hasta, al fin, llegar a mi clítoris dejándome sin aliento.

 **Mystika: Oohh, por los dioses...**

Sin dejarme recuperar el aliento introduce de nuevo un dedo en mi vagina.

 **Mystika: ¡Ahhm! No voy a poder aguantar más Nev...**

Él responde metiendo otro dedo y siento que voy a perder el control...

Enredo mis manos en su pelo y mis caderas se mueven al compás de su lengua, lenta pero rítmicamente y presionando cada vez más fuerte.

 **Mystika: Mmm ¡Nevra!**

Y el placer invadió mi cuerpo llevándome a un orgasmo tan intenso como nunca antes había sentido. Mis gritos debían llegar hasta los jardines pero no me importaba, no iba a intentar reprimirlos.  
Mi vagina atrapaba los dedos de Nevra, que paseaba su lengua por mis labios limpiándolos de todo fluido que salía.  
Nevra sacó sus dedos y los relamió mirándome a los ojos.

Se incorporó y se deshizo de sus prendas, dejando visible su miembro erecto, grande e increíblemente duro. Podía ver como palpitaba reclamando su turno.

A pesar de estar exhausta me moría por sentirlo dentro de mí, así que me levanté poniéndome de pie sobre la cama y me acerqué a él. Nevra soló me admiraba. Cuando estuve a pocos centímetros colocó sus manos en mi cadera. Yo me incliné y le besé, probando mi propio sabor de sus labios.  
Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y le hice girar para sentarlo sobre la cama. Me coloqué sobre él apretando mi intimidad contra su miembro. Éste palpitaba con fuerza contra mi clítoris y volví a mojarme.

Nevra puso sus manos en mi cara y me besó. Elevé mis caderas y su pene quedó justo en la entrada de mi vagina.

 **Nevra: Mmm Mystika ¿estás segura de esto? Luego no habrá vuelta atrás, te convertirás en...**  
 **Mystika: Tu mujer.**

Dejé caer mis caderas provocando una profunda penetración que nos arrancó un fuerte gemido a ambos.

 **Nevra: Ufff {Estás loca...}**  
 **Mystika: {Por ti...}**

Mis manos se paseaban libremente por su espalda, su cuello, su pelo... Él puso sus manos en mis caderas para intentar controlar el ritmo de las embestidas, pero me había torturado demasiado como para dejarle tomar el control de nuevo.  
Me resistí a la fuerza que él ejercía para subir y bajar lentamente, sintiendo su miembro entrar y salir casi al completo rozando mis paredes vaginales, palpitando y contrayéndose por el placer.

 **Nevra: Dioses, estoy a punto de estallar...**

Comencé a hacer movimientos circulares con las caderas, Nevra agarró mis nalgas para hacer aún más profundas sus embestidas.

Esta vez los jadeos y gemidos que inundaron la habitación eran los de ambos. Podía sentir como estaba al límite y yo también estaba a punto de llegar de nuevo al clímax.  
Nevra parecía tener la intención de salirse pero no le dejé.

 **Mystika: {... Córrete dentro de mí...}**

Nevra no necesitó nada más, aferró fuerte mis caderas y esta vez no opuse resistencia, subió el ritmo de las embestidas unos segundos.  
Su miembro comenzó a contraerse fuertemente. Nevra rugió con fiereza aferrándose a mi cuerpo. En ese momento noté cómo su semen se derramaba en mi interior y sólo eso me bastó para hacerme llegar de nuevo a un orgasmo tan potente que dejó mi cuerpo temblando, gritando su nombre a su oído.

Nos miramos exhaustos y jadeantes, acariciando nuestros cuerpos, explorando lo que quedaba de ellos. Nevra se tumbó atrayéndome con él sin separar ni un centímetro de nuestros cuerpos.

 **Nevra: ...Mi mujer...**

Le sonreí y volví a besarle en la boca. De nuevo nuestras lenguas se buscaron y entrelazaron...

Abrí los ojos. (Pero... ¿qué?)  
Estábamos vestidos y sentados en la cama besándonos.

*CLOP CLOP CLOP*

(¿Unas botas por el pasillo?) Detuve el beso, en mi mano tenía el frasco con la sangre de Nevra.  
(¡Todo había sido una alucinación!)

Miré su ojo teñido de rojo sangre, me miraba con cierto temor. Miré el frasco de mi mano...  
(Y ahora... ¿qué hago?)

... **FIN**


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 **DAÑOS COLATERALES**

 **Tristan: Jajaja ¿Papá?... Mejor llámame Tristan, lo de "papá" no va conmigo.**

 **Mystika: Muy bien, Tristan. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eres mi padre biológico?**

 **Tristan: Bueno, ¿no esperarías que me presentara así, no? "Hola Mystika, soy un completo desconocido, en la Guardia de Eel me odian, aunque no tanto como yo a ellos. Por cierto, conocí a tu madre y la dejé embarazada"**

Su sarcasmo me fastidia y realmente le patearía el culo sabiendo todo lo que sé, pero una vez más tengo que continuar con mi papel.

 **Tristan: Preferí que lo fueras descubriendo a tu ritmo y ha sido más rápido de lo que pensaba. Eres una chica lista, tienes buenos genes.**

Me río ante su auto-halago.

 **Mystika: Oye, ¿no crees que si la Guardia de Eel te odia pueda ser por lo que les haces?**

 **Tristan: ¿Lo que les hago yo? Ellos empezaron, ¡ellos me apartaron de Marian!**

 **Mystika: Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Y qué culpa tienen los miembros actuales? No son los mismos...**

 **Tristan: Excepto el elfo... y no han cambiado nada.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, no sé nada de los anteriores componentes... Pero pensé que los de tu especie no se enamoraban.**

 **Tristan: Y así suele ser...pero tu madre es especial. Igual que tú.**

 **Mystika: No entiendo, siendo tu hija ¿no debería tener algún tipo de poder?**

 **Tristan: Sí, pero debe salir a la luz, eso intento desde que llegaste aquí. No sabes lo difícil que fue convencer a Anazaret... Un bicho exigente, no es fácil conseguir los cuernos de unicornio...**

(Oh no... él es el causante de los ataques y el que "controlaba" al basilisco. Pero... ¿por qué?)

 **Mystika: Y ¿p-para qué quería los cuernos?**

 **Tristan: Porque con ellos pueden neutralizar su veneno, así que los quería muertos y sus cuernos como trofeo o algo así... ¿Qué importa?**

(Este tipo es un cínico y un psicópata, espero que sus genes realmente no influyeran demasiado el día de mi concepción...)

 **Mystika: Simple curiosidad, me parecía extraño.**

(Mejor cambio de tema para no levantar sospechas)

 **Mystika: Oye Tristan, me gustaría verte la cara. Después de todo tengo derecho a saber cómo es mi padre.**

 **Tristan: Mhh... Bueno, ya sabes quién soy, así que, ¿por qué no?**

(Ha guardado el trozo de cristal en su traje, ¡mierda!)

Acto seguido se quitó la máscara poco a poco, comenzó a caer por sus hombros una melena dorada y lacia. La retiró por completo y me miró. Sus ojos eran exactamente del mismo color que los míos, pero transmitían frialdad, no había ni una pizca de bondad en su mirada y eso me heló la sangre... Ese "ser" era MI PADRE.

 **Tristan: Toma**

Vuelve a sacar el cristal y me lo entrega.

 **Tristan: Daños colaterales.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**

 **Tristan: Quería que el peligro despertara tu poder. Pensé que si tu vida corría peligro saldría a la luz. Pero no fue así porque realmente no ibas a morir.**

 **Mystika: Pero casi muero.**

 **Tristan: El destino no opinaba lo mismo. Lo que no imaginé es que ese peligro proviniera del vampiro y no del basilisco...**

 **Mystika: Es probable que volvamos a acabar la faena. Seguramente manden a otros, pero yo iré quieran o no.**

 **Tristan: Tienes la misma determinación que yo** (dice orgulloso)

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. (No me parezco en NADA a ti).

 **Mystika: Bueno, eres mi padre al fin y al cabo. Y entiendo lo que quieres lograr, pero no entiendo por qué implicar a otras personas o seres.**

 **Tristan: El fin justifica los medios y haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que salga tu verdadero "yo". Entonces podremos conseguir abrir un portal y volver con tu madre.**

 **Mystika: ¿Podremos? ¿Es que quieres venir conmigo a la tierra?**

 **Tristan: Por supuesto, no he olvidado a tu madre ni un solo día.**

 **Mystika: Vaya...**

(Esto es una locura, el sociópata este debería estar encerrado... o muerto. Es un peligro para todos)

 **Tristan: Quizás le encuentre el gusto a ser padre: enseñarte a usar tu poder, entrenar juntos y... vengarnos de la Guardia de Eel.**

 **Mystika: Pero es tu venganza, no la mía. No me han hecho nada.**

 **Tristan: Eres demasiado buena... de momento. Te recuerdo que estás comprometida a un vampiro, contra tu voluntad, que sólo piensa en beberse toda tu sangre y consumar el ritual.**

 **Mystika: Pero eso fue cosa mía, yo le di mi sangre.**

 **Tristan: Y él la suya antes, ¡aun estando prohibido!**

 **Mystika: ¡Me salvó la vida!**

 **Tristan: Sí y convenientemente después te mandan a una misión tan peligrosa, solos los dos. Puede que alguien pensara en dejaros solos unos días para que esto sucediera.**

 **Mystika: Pero, ¿con qué intención? ¡No tiene sentido!**

 **Tristan: Como ya te dije, harán lo que sea para doblegarte, para que estés bajo su control.**

(Este tío es un neurótico, ya va siendo hora de hablar de todo esto con Miiko. Hay que acabar con él, no tiene piedad y es capaz de sacrificar a quien sea para conseguir sus propósitos).

 **Mystika: Bueno, me esperan para cenar. Gracias por el cristal.**

 **Tristan: Dile al elfo que se dé prisa, no tienes mucho tiempo...**

Se colocó de nuevo la máscara y desapareció en las sombras.

Volví para dirigirme a la cantina pensando en Tristan.  
(Mis poderes estaban ocultos, así que ¿cómo saber si al surgir éstos estaré de un bando u otro? ¿Y si me convertía en alguien como él? Si ese era el precio prefería seguir siendo "normal", aunque me costara la vida...)

Llegué a la sala de las puertas, Kero e Ykhar acababan de salir de la biblioteca para dirigirse también a la cantina.

 **Mystika: Hola chicos.**

 **Kero: ¿Vienes ya a cenar?**

 **Mystika: Sí, ¿habéis averiguado algo del huevo?**

 **Ykhar: Nada todavía, me temo que costará hallar información, es un huevo muy extraño.**

 **Kero: Algo encontraremos, estoy seguro.**

 **Mystika: ¡Esa es la actitud! ¿Crees que pueda tenerlo conmigo hasta que se descubra algo?**

 **Ykhar: ¿Por qué quieres un huevo que no vas a eclosionar?**

 **Mystika: No sé, me gusta** (digo encogiéndome de hombros).

 **Kero: No creo que haya problema, calcaré su dibujo mañana y te lo devolveré hasta que sepamos algo más.**

 **Mystika: ¡Gracias!**

Llegamos al comedor, las mesas estaban dispuestas en fila todas juntas, una detrás de la otra. Casi todo el mundo estaba allí. Me senté frente a Ezarel y Valkyon.

 **Mystika: Hola de nuevo.**

 **Valkyon: Hola.**

 **Ezarel: Hola, ¿lograste encontrar eso?**

 **Mystika: Sí, he tenido mucha suerte...**

Obviamente no podía hablar de cómo lo había conseguido, quería poder contarle todo a Valkyon tranquilamente antes de hacerlo con Miiko y el resto.

 **Ezarel: Bien, entonces mañana podré comenzar el nuevo antídoto.**

Asentí mirando a Valkyon de reojo. Nos miraba atento pero su expresión era impertérrita.

 **Mystika: A todo esto, ¿dónde está Nevra?**

 **Karenn: Está descansando, dice que no tiene hambre** (dijo sentándose a mi lado)

 **Mystika: Oh Karenn, ¡hola!**

La seguía Alajea, que se sentó a su izquierda.

 **Mystika: Hola Allie.**

 **Alajea: Hola Mystika, ya me han contado lo que pasó en la cueva de los lamentos. Has sido muy valiente...**

 **Mystika: No fue nada, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.**

 **Alajea: ¿Incluso casi morir por un amigo?**

 **Mystika: En especial eso.**

 **Ezarel: ¡Ah no! Yo no habría dejado que Nevra acercara sus colmillos a mi delicada piel...**

Todos estallamos en carcajadas excepto Valkyon, que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con cara de estar molesto.

 **Mystika: Bueno, cualquiera excepto el "intocable" hubiera salvado a su compañero. ¡Pero hablemos de otra cosa!**

 **Karenn: Oh sí, Nevra me dijo que hiciste un amigo muy especial.**

 **Mystika: Yo no diría tanto.**

 **Alajea: ¿Quién?**

 **Mystika: Pues se me acercó un unicornio cuando me bañaba en el lago y al parecer luego volvió para salvarme, cuando Nevra me sacó de la cueva.**

 **Ezarel: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Un unicornio se ha acercado a ti y te ha salvado?**

 **Mystika: Sí... ¿por qué?**

 **Valkyon: Eso es...**

 **Ezarel: ¡Imposible!**

 **Karenn: Pero así sucedió, Nevra fue testigo de ambos sucesos.**

 **Ezarel: ¿De ambos?... ¿Incluido el del lago?**

Sonríe burlón y yo le fulmino con la mirada. Le señalo con el dedo en modo de amenaza, pero lo pienso dos veces antes de levantarme de la mesa.

 **Mystika: Mejor voy a por la comida...**

Fui a la cocina, donde habían preparadas varias bandejas con diferentes alimentos dispuestos en ellas.

 **Karuto: Ya puedes llevarte eso.**

 **Mystika: Claro, a eso venía.**

Cogí una enorme y pesada bandeja y me giré dirección al comedor.

 **¿?: ¡Cuidado!**

Alguien sujetó la bandeja para evitar chocar contra ella.

 **Mystika: ¡Leiftan! Casi te atropello.**

 **Leiftan: Tranquila. No hemos podido hablar desde que llegaste y bueno, me he enterado de lo que pasó con Nevra...**

 **Mystika: Ya bueno, no había otra opción.**

 **Leiftan: Supongo que ya te han explicado la situación.**

 **Mystika: Sí y Ezarel está elaborando un antídoto que romperá el vínculo.**

 **Leiftan: Eso es genial.**

 **Mystika: ¡Sí! Espero que mañana mismo lo acabe. ¡Esta situación me supera!**

Leiftan coloca su mano en mi hombro y me sonríe.

 **Karuto: ¡La comida no se va a llevar sola!**

 **Mystika: ¡Ya va!**

Leiftan coge otra bandeja sin dificultad y me acompaña a las mesas, las depositamos y vamos a por las que quedan.

Antes de llevar las últimas dos bandejas que quedaban, Leiftan me atrajo hacia él agarrándome por la nuca. Su cara hacía contacto con mi frente y pude sentir su calidez y ternura. A pesar de mis preocupaciones, su abrazo consiguió relajarme unos segundos. 

**Leiftan: Si necesitas hablar sobre esto o desahogarte, no dudes en llamar a mi puerta.**

Me dio un beso en la frente y fue a sentarse a su sitio. Yo volví a ocupar mi lugar para comenzar a comer.

Fue una cena bastante animada, se oían risas y gritos, aunque yo apenas probé bocado pensando en mi padre, en lo que había hecho, en lo que pretendía hacer,... Y luego el asunto de Nevra, que estaba totalmente descontrolado.  
(Ojalá Ezarel sea capaz de elaborar la poción y resulte eficaz...).

Apuré mi jarra de cerveza casi sin darme cuenta. Debía llevar un rato absorta en mis pensamientos, pues la gente ya había acabado de cenar y se había ido cambiando de sitio para hablar con los demás.

Me levanté ensimismada para ir a buscar otra jarra y en la barra se encontraban Karenn, Alajea e Ykhar.

 **Alajea: ... ¿y le besaste?**

 **Ykhar: Sí...**

 **Karenn: ¿Y él que hizo, qué dijo?**

 **Ykhar: Pues nada, ya sabéis que no es muy hablador...**

(Vaya, justo lo que necesitaba, escuchar a Ykhar hablar de su beso con Valkyon...)

Tomé la jarra de nuevo una vez llena y me dispuse a alejarme de esa conversación todo lo rápido que pudiera.

 **Karenn: ¡Mystika! Ven con nosotras.**

(Pfff mierda) Me acerco pensando una excusa para volver a irme.

 **Mystika: Chicas, ¿qué tal?**

 **Karenn: Bien, Ykhar nos contaba que por fin se lanzó y besó a Valkyon.**

 **Ykhar: Sí, el día que regresó de la misión... lo hice sin pensar jejeje**

 **Mystika: Ah, qué bien.**

Intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero siento que ha parecido más una mueca.

 **Alajea: Bueno, Ykhar nos iba a explicar lo que pasó después.**

 **Ykhar: Bueno, después de eso apenas nos cruzamos hasta esta tarde. Fui a besarle otra vez pero me dijo que no.**

 **Alajea: Ay no...**

 **Karenn: Qué chico tan raro.**

 **Ykhar: No me preocupa, sé que es tímido e inexperto, debe estar confuso. Pero he observado que ha bebido bastante, seguro que le hará estar más... receptivo y aprovecharé la ocasión.**

 **Karenn: Vaya, vaya con la inocente Ykhar... ¿qué fue de ella?**

 **Ykhar: Se cansó de esperar jejeje**

(Vale, no necesito escuchar más esta mierda).

 **Mystika: Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien antes de irme a dormir.**

Me retiro sin esperar respuesta y me dirijo a donde siguen Ez y Valkyon sentados.

 **Mystika: Ez, ha llegado el momento de contarlo, he estado hablando con Tristan esta tarde.**

Valkyon nos mira extrañado mientras le da un trago a su jarra.

 **Ezarel: Lo entiendo.**

 **Mystika: Valkyon, me gustaría contártelo antes a ti.**

 **Valkyon: Claro... ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres ir fuera a hablar?**

 **Mystika: No, aquí está bien, no quiero entretenerte, alguien tiene planes para ti.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Cómo?**

 **Mystika: Da igual...**

 **Ezarel: Os dejo solos.**

Sigo a Ez con la mirada y aprovecho esos segundos para reordenar mis ideas. Me giro hacia Valkyon que me mira expectante.

 **Mystika: A ver, por dónde comenzar...**

Le conté absolutamente todo, lo de Marian, lo del enmascarado y sus intenciones de hacer surgir mi poder, aunque, eso sí, evitando dar detalles de cómo pretendía hacerlo. No tenía ganas de escuchar un solo "quiero protegerte" más, y además podía ponerle en peligro.

A medida que le iba desvelando toda la información su cara de sorpresa aumentaba.

 **Valkyon: Vaya... así que hija de un íncubo y la ex de Ezarel...**

 **Mystika: Sí, es extraño, ¿eh?** (digo con una leve sonrisa irónica)

 **Valkyon: Desde luego no es nada común.**

 **Mystika: Siento no habértelo contado antes, no trataba sólo de mí.**

 **Valkyon: Tranquila, lo entiendo.**

Le sonrío y me levanto para marcharme bebiendo el último trago de mi jarra.

 **Valkyon: ¿Ya te vas?**

 **Mystika: Sí, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí y estoy agotada.**

(Y además de un momento a otro vendrá la coneja a intentar llevarte a su madriguera).

 **Valkyon: Está bien... Espera.**

Valkyon se levanta justo cuando me giraba para irme.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

 **Valkyon: Como sabes, no soy muy hablador, pero se me da bien escuchar. Si necesitas hablar, ya sabes dónde estoy.**

 **Mystika: Claro, gracias.**

Veo a Ykhar acercarse a la mesa con su bebida y una jarra de cerveza.

Miro por última vez a Valkyon y su cálida sonrisa y me marcho con el corazón encogido.

Sólo tenía ganas de meterme bajo las sábanas y desaparecer, abandonarme a Morfeo y no pensar en lo que iba a hacer Ykhar. Casi deseaba soñar con Nevra para olvidar la realidad de forma más eficaz, aunque fueran unos minutos...

(Joder, tenía que estar realmente mal para pensar eso)

Llegué a mi habitación, me cambié y me metí en la cama. Di varias vueltas, las sábanas me pesaban, me pesaba el camisón y a pesar de estar agotada no podía dormir.

Así que me levanté, me puse la bata y salí a fuera descalza para sentir el suelo frío bajo mis pies. (Al menos una sensación agradable esa noche...)

Aún había bastante gente en la cantina, se podía oír desde fuera. Salí a tomar el aire mientras me paseaba por los jardines.

Llegué hasta el cerezo centenario y me senté detrás de éste apoyando la espalda en el murito de piedra que lo rodeaba.

 **¿?: Yo también suelo venir aquí a pensar.**

 **Mystika: ¡Maldita sea Nevra! Me has dado un susto de muerte... Ya me voy...**

Me levanté para marcharme y evitarlo todo lo posible, pero él me retuvo.

 **Nevra: No, espera. Leïn me ha dado un apaciguador.**

 **Mystika: ¿Un qué?**

 **Nevra: Una poción para apaciguar a mi "yo" irracional.**

 **Mystika: ¿No será un truco?**

 **Nevra: Lo juro.** (Dijo levantando las manos)

Parecía sincero, así que volví a tomar asiento y él me imitó.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué te has tomado eso si no nos íbamos a ver?**

 **Nevra: Me era imposible dormir y estoy cansado.**

 **Mystika: Entiendo.**

Nevra se tumbó a mi lado colocando su cabeza sobre mi regazo. Me tensé al instante.

 **Nevra: Tranquila, seré bueno.**

Me destenso y llevo mi mano a su pelo, acariciándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño al que dormir y lo cierto es que eso también me relaja a mí.

 **Mystika: Ya tengo todos los elementos necesarios para elaborar la poción de desvinculación.**

 **Nevra: Entonces ocurrirá antes de lo esperado.**

 **Mystika: Es necesario que así sea.**

 **Nevra: Lo sé...**

Poco a poco se quedó dormido sobre mis piernas, respiraba tranquilo.

En ese momento oí unos pasos acercarse.

 **Ykhar: {¿Estás bien? Has bebido bastante}**

 **Valkyon: {Sí, sí, tengo aguante}**

 **Ykhar: {jeje Ya veo...}**

 **Valkyon: {Y bien, ¿qué querías?}**

Hay una pausa en la conversación.  
(De todos los malditos lugares de toda la puñetera ciudad, tenía que traerlo aquí...)

Quiero salir huyendo, no quiero escuchar, no quiero imaginar la escena, pero Nevra está dormido y tranquilo al fin, no quiero despertarlo...

 **Ykhar: {Pues verás, yo quería... quería hablarte de lo que pasó el otro día.}**

 **Valkyon: ...**

 **Ykhar: {De cuando nos besamos}**

 **Valkyon: {¿Nos? Me besaste tú}**

 **Ykhar: {Eh sí... jeje Estaba preocupada por ti y bueno... yo...}**

 **Valkyon: {¿...Sí?}**

 **Ykhar: {M-me gustas, o sea, te tengo aprecio, ya lo sabes}**

 **Valkyon: {Y yo también te aprecio}**

 **Ykhar: {Me refería a algo más...}**

(¡Oh por los dioses, díselo ya e iros de aquí!) Podía notar mi rabia aumentando por momentos.

Nevra se despertó y me miró preocupado, debió sentir la agitación de mi cuerpo.

 **Mystika: {Perdona, te he despertado}**

 **Nevra: {Descuida...}**

 **Ykhar: {Valkyon...}**

No puedo verlos, pero por esa pausa y forma de hablar me hace imaginarlos. Seguramente esté besándole o a punto de hacerlo.

Siento mi corazón oprimirse hasta quedar reducido a nada, como si alguien lo estrujara con intención de hacerlo reventar.

Nevra se incorpora y me abraza. Siento la misma sensación en él... ¿Será el reflejo de mi estado? Sentir el dolor en él hace que el mío se intensifique.

 **Mystika: {Nev...}**

 **Nevra: Shhh**

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro, pero las reprimo con fuerza.

 **Valkyon: {Ykhar, para. Creí que antes lo había dejado claro}**

 **Ykhar: {¡P-perdón! Yo-yo pensé que... lo siento}**

Oigo unos ligeros pasos alejarse rápidamente y a Valkyon suspirar de forma pesada.

(¿La ha rechazado?) Mi corazón se acelera y Nevra se separa.

 **Nevra: {Dioses, tus emociones son como una noria}**

Le miro callada. La verdad es que no tengo nada que decirle, no debe ser fácil para él.

Un ruido de pisadas se acerca, obviamente de Valkyon. No puedo evitar sentirme un tanto culpable, tanto por estar ahí a solas con Nevra como por haber oído la conversación.

 **Valkyon: ¡Oh! Hola...**

 **Nevra: ¡Ey Valk!**

 **Valkyon: ... ¿Ya estás mejor?**

 **Nevra: Sí, Leïn es fantástica.**

 **Valkyon: Sí. ¿Y tú no habías ido a dormir?** (dice dirigiéndose a mí)

 **Mystika: Eh... sí, lo intenté, pero no paraba de dar vueltas y salí a dar un paseo. Y me encontré con Nevra que tuvo la misma idea.**

 **Valkyon: Entiendo, se está bien aquí.**

 **Mystika: Sí bueno..., será mejor que me vaya a dormir ya, mañana a primera hora tengo que ir a ver a Leïn.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **Nevra: Va a sacarle sangre para que Ezarel complete la poción de desvinculación.**

 **Valkyon: Ah bien...**

Pude ver una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Valkyon.

 **Nevra: Bueno, te acompaño Mystika, yo también iré a dormir.**

 **Mystika: Claro. Buenas noches Valkyon.**

 **Valkyon: Buenas noches a los dos.**

Miro de reojo a Valkyon mientras nos alejamos. Se ha quedado recostado sobre el cerezo con los brazos cruzados. Me encantaría saber qué pasa por su cabeza ahora mismo.

Nevra me dejó en mi habitación manso como un Crylasm, realmente Leïn hacía magia.

Me costó un rato conciliar el sueño. Y desperté al despuntar el alba, por lo que había dormido pocas horas.

Después de vestirme y arreglarme me dirigí a la enfermería. Eweleïn tenía dispuestos sobre una mesita una jeringa algo rudimentaria, un cinturón estrecho, un frasco de vidrio y un apósito.

 **Eweleïn: Toma asiento.**

Leïn me sacó sangre con sumo cuidado y destreza.

 **Eweleïn: ¡Listo! Ya puedes llevárselo a Ezarel, te estará esperando ya en la sala de alquimia.**

Iba a marcharme pero lo pensé dos veces.

 **Eweleïn: Vamos, ¿a qué esperas?**

 **Mystika: Leïn... ¿Por qué continuas con tu compromiso con Ez? No creo que él te guste en ese sentido.**

 **Leïn: ¿Cómo dices?**

 **Mystika: Ez me lo contó y sé que ninguno de los dos quiere este compromiso.**

 **Eweleïn: Eso no es asunto tuyo.**

 **Mystika: Oye, no quiero molestarte, es sólo que... si vuestra especie está en peligro hay otras formas de tener descendencia.**

 **Eweleïn: Sólo conozco una y no podemos sin casarnos antes.**

 **Mystika: Pues hay otra forma en la que no necesitarías... ya sabes, acostarte con él.**

Eweleïn me mira entre perpleja y avergonzada.

 **Mystika: Si os casáis seréis infelices los dos. Vamos, no me dirás que en todo este tiempo, tantos años, no has querido estar con alguien que de verdad te gustara.**

 **Eweleïn: Bueno...**

Se sonroja y aparta la mirada.

 **Mystika: Oh, ya veo, ¡te gusta alguien! Vamos, dime quien es. A cambio te diré como hacer lo de la descendencia.**

 **Eweleïn: Ehm no, no creo que sea buena idea.**

 **Mystika: ¡Oh vamos! No diré nada, lo juro.**

Pongo cara de cachorrito para convencerla.

 **Eweleïn: ¡Oh diablos! Vale... Pero que no salga de aquí.**

 **Mystika: Te doy mi palabra.**

 **Eweleïn: Mhh... ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos en la enfermería después de haberte convertido en sirena?**

 **Mystika: Sí, lo recuerdo, me dijiste que te hubiera gustado ser una. Parecías fascinada...**

 **Eweleïn: En fin... ya puedes imaginarlo.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **AL FIN PAZ**

 **Mystika: ¡Madre mía! ¿En serio? La verdad, no lo imaginaba.**

 **Eweleïn: Mmm... Sé que a ella le gusta Nevra, así que entre eso y mi compromiso...**

 **Mystika: Pero eso no significa nada. A veces el saber que tenemos una puerta abierta nos hace querer cruzarla.**

 **Eweleïn: ¿Tú crees? ¿Tú la cruzarías?**

 **Mystika: Ehm, no esa puerta, la verdad. No por ti eh, es que no me atraen las mujeres, pero ella no soy yo y el "no" ya lo tienes...**

 **Eweleïn: Bueno, ¿qué hay de lo de tener descendencia sin relaciones? ¿Alguna clase de magia?**

 **Mystika: ¡Ni mucho menos!**

Le expliqué acerca del proceso de la inseminación artificial. Me escuchaba atenta procesando la información.

 **Eweleïn: Es increíble, podría perpetuar mi especie sin tener que...**

 **Mystika: ¡Y serías la primera en toda Eldarya!**

 **Eweleïn: Sería un gran avance y una oportunidad para todos los que están en mi situación.**

 **Mystika: Exacto.**

Parecía más que encantada con la idea, tanto por no tener que casarse, como por ser la primera en llevar a cabo la intervención.

 **Eweleïn: Oye, no tuve que ver con la desaparición de tu madre y jamás deseé que Ezarel fuera infeliz.**

La miré sorprendida, pues en teoría Ezarel no iba a decir nada de esto a nadie.

 **Mystika: ... ¿Ezarel te lo dijo?**

 **Eweleïn: Que va, pero la recuerdo muy bien y sois casi como dos gotas de agua. Enseguida pude comprender el cariño que te tiene.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cariño? ¿Quien, Ezarel?** (Dije levantando una ceja).

 **Eweleïn: Jajaja Sí, cariño. A fuerza de convivir con él tantos años sé muy bien cuando alguien le agrada o no. Deberías llevarle eso a Ezarel antes de que se eche a perder.**

Me había olvidado por completo de mi cometido.

 **Mystika: ¡Tienes razón! Me voy, hasta luego.**

 **Eweleïn: Adiós y... ¡gracias!**

Puse rumbo a la sala de alquimia bastante nerviosa, por fin podría tener la pócima que nos liberaría a Nevra y a mí del compromiso y del vínculo. Volveríamos a ser simples amigos.

Abrí la puerta para ver a Ezarel preparar los ingredientes.

 **Mystika: Ey, ya estoy aquí.**

 **Ezarel: Pasa y tráeme tu sangre, sólo falta eso.**

Me acerqué y le entregué el frasco. Mis manos temblaban notablemente.

 **Ezarel: Tranquila, funcionará. Todo irá bien.**

Asiento suspirando profundamente. Ezarel se pone manos a la obra y yo me quedo observando a una distancia prudencial para no molestarle mientras trabaja. Está totalmente concentrado. Es curioso como alguien puede cambiar tanto cuando está trabajando, parecía otra persona.

Pasó una media hora o poco más cuando Ezarel al fin vertió el contenido que había salido del gran alambique en dos frascos pequeños, los taponó y me los entregó. Su contenido era espeso y rojo, parecía sangre sin más.

 **Ezarel: Espera a que se enfríe, entonces estará listo para tomar.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo, muchísimas gracias.**

 **Ezarel: Oye, estaba pensando el otro día... Me parece raro que Miiko te enviara sola con Nevra a la misión del basilisco.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Ezarel: La misión había sido asignada a otros miembros de la guardia.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, quizás fue un simple cambio de planes, al fin y al cabo debía ser sólo una misión de reconocimiento.**

 **Ezarel: Sí, quizás... Bueno, ve, debes estar deseando quitarte al chupasangre de encima.**

 **Mystika: Sí, gracias de nuevo.**

Era la tercera persona que mencionaba lo de la misión, tenía que preguntarle a Miiko por esta sospecha, al menos para sacarme de dudas. Tenía tiempo, pues la poción seguía caliente. La guardé con sumo cuidado entre mi ropa y entré en la sala del cristal.

 **Mystika: Miiko.**

 **Miiko: Mystika, no te esperaba** (dijo girándose sobresaltada) **¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Mystika: Tengo una pregunta.**

 **Miiko: Dime.**

 **Mystika: La misión del bosque brillante... Me he enterado que había sido asignada a otros miembros, pero que en el último momento cambiaste de idea.**

 **Miiko: Oh eso. Sí, así es.**

Esperé a que añadiera algo, pero se quedó callada mirándome molesta.

 **Mystika: ¿Y bien?**

 **Miiko: Y bien, ¿qué?**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué el cambio?**

 **Miiko: No creo que deba darte explicaciones sobre mis decisiones. Y ahora, si no quieres nada más, puedes marcharte.**

Me quedé estupefacta. Miiko no era la reina de la amabilidad, pero, ¿esa contestación? Me fui sin añadir nada más.

(Tendré que preguntarle a Nevra, a ver si sabe algo)

Toqué los frascos, ya se habían enfriado, así que me dirigí a la habitación de Nevra. Toqué varias veces a su puerta sin respuesta.

 **Mystika: ¡Maldita sea!**

 **Nevra: {¿Me buscabas?}**

Nevra había aparecido detrás de mí. Me giré, se encontraba apenas a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara. Agarré uno de los frascos y lo coloqué sobre su pecho. Él lo tomó para ver qué era.

 **Nevra: Os habéis dado prisa...**

 **Mystika: Evidentemente. Por cierto, tengo que preguntarte algo.**

Nevra abre la puerta de su habitación, que se encuentra detrás de mí.

 **Nevra: Pasa.**

 **Mystika: Mejor no...**

 **Nevra: Preferiría no hablar ni tomar esta cosa en el pasillo.**

Evita mirarme a los ojos fijando la vista en su habitación.

Al parecer no tenía opción. (¿Seguiría funcionando el apaciguador ese que le dio Leïn anoche?).

 **Nevra: Sí, sigue funcionando, aunque va perdiendo efecto... así que pasa y acabemos de una vez.**

Su contestación y su tono cortante y frío como el hielo se clavó en mi pecho como una daga. Aunque no conseguía distinguir con claridad si era eso o era su dolor el que se proyectaba en mí. Tenía que acabar ya con esto.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué querías preguntarme?**

 **Mystika: Me han dicho que la misión del basilisco fue asignada a otros guardianes y que luego Miiko cambió de opinión y nos eligió a nosotros. Ella me lo ha confirmado, pero no ha querido decirme por qué. ¿Tú sabes algo?**

Nevra se deja caer en el sofá y fija la vista en el techo. Inhala y exhala con fuerza.

 **Nevra: Siéntate.**

Obedezco sin rechistar y me siento a su lado.

 **Nevra: Yo le pedí a Miiko que nos la asignara a ti y a mí solos...**

 **Mystika: ¡Mierda Nevra, eso es caer muy bajo! ¿Me das tu sangre y luego pides ir a la misión a solas conmigo sabiendo lo que me iba a pasar?**

Sigue mirando al techo impasible.

(Es increíble, ¿cómo puede ser tan mezquino?)

 **Nevra: Te equivocas por completo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Ah sí? ¿En qué? Si se puede saber...**

 **Nevra: Pedí la asignación antes del incendio, de hecho lo hice la mañana después de que te besaras con Leiftan...**

(¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Cómo...?)

 **Nevra: Si queríais discreción e intimidad la sala de las puertas no era el lugar idóneo...**

 **Mystika: No buscábamos nada, no salimos con esa intención. Bueno, YO no salí con esa intención. ¿Y desde cuando te dedicas a espiarme?**

Se gira hacía mí con una sonrisa burlona.

 **Nevra: ¿De verdad quieres saber eso?**

Le fulmino con la mirada.

 **Nevra; Era broma, no te espío. Pero si salimos a buscarte y te encontramos ahí, a la vista de todos...**

 **Mystika: ¿Has dicho saliMOS?**

 **Nevra: Sí, Valkyon y Ezarel me acompañaban.**

 **Mystika: {Mierda...}**

Pongo mi cara entre las manos y masajeo mis sienes. (Me habían visto con Leiftan. ¿Por qué no habían dicho nada sobre ello en tanto tiempo?)

 **Nevra: Pude oír como lo rechazaste y como te decía que sabía que lo habías hecho porque estabas pillada por uno de los jefes.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y eso es lo que te hizo pedir dicha misión?**

 **Nevra: ¡Claro! El lugar era perfecto, mágico, si obviamos lo del basilisco, claro... Cuando me besaste en el barco...**

 **Mystika: ¡Para! Nevra, por favor... No es la conversación que quiero tener antes de pedirte que te bebas eso.**

Nevra se encoge sobre sí mismo apoyando sus codos en las rodillas mientras observa el frasco que tiene entre las manos.

 **Nevra: ¿Sabes que en realidad no quiero hacerlo, no?**

 **Mystika: ¡Hicimos un trato!**

 **Nevra: Técnicamente el trato no incluía el beberme esto.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

 **Nevra: El beso fue a cambio de mi sangre.**

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra, no me jodas...!**

Me mira fijamente mientas le suplico con la mirada.

 **Nevra: Sencillamente no quiero perderte.**

 **Mystika: Pero Nevra, ¿no entiendes que nunca me has tenido? ¡No puedes perderme!**

 **Nevra: Pues volvamos a hacer un trato. Ahora sí el último beso a cambio de tomarme esto.**

 **Mystika: ¡NO!**

 **Nevra: Vamos, sé que te gustan mis besos, puedo sentir como todo tu cuerpo se estremece, puedo sentirlo en cada poro de tu piel...**

Nevra acaricia mi brazo con su dedo provocándome escalofríos.

 **Mystika: ¡E-esa no es la cuestión! No voy a estar con alguien por obligación.**

 **Nevra: No te estoy obligando.**

 **Mystika: Pero juegas con ventaja, conseguirlo gracias a la magia o a un chantaje no es lo adecuado.**

 **Nevra: Vamos, deja la mojigatería, no te pega nada...**

 **Mystika: ¡No te pases! Eso ha estado fuera de lugar.**

 **Nevra: Exacto, está fuera de lugar, en esta habitación no necesitas contenerte, no tienes que ser correcta.**

Se ha ido acercando hasta arrinconarme en una de las esquinas del sofá casi sin darme cuenta. Odio el poder que ejerce sobre mí, apenas consigo combatirlo.  
(¿Cómo voy a poder hacerle beber el antídoto? ¿Cómo voy a resistirme a él esta vez? La llamada cada vez es más fuerte...)

Nevra está prácticamente sobre mí, su cuerpo me pesa y comienzo a sentirme mareada. Mis sienes palpitan con fuerza y la sangre parece hervir en mis venas.

Él acerca su cara con una sonrisa triunfante.

 **Nevra: Sólo déjate llevar Mystika, sé mía. Te juro que no te arrepentirás...**

 **Mystika: No...**

Cada vez sueno menos convincente y eso le da alas a Nevra. Se acerca a mi oreja.

 **Nevra: {¿Estás segura?}**

Me da un leve mordisco en el lóbulo y no logro reprimir un pequeño suspiro.

 **Nevra: {Ya me tienes en tus sueños, puedes tenerlo en la vida real... Imagina cumplir tus fantasías...}.**

Acaricia mi rostro con su nariz provocándome descargas eléctricas en todo el cuerpo, entonces vuelve a mi oreja y atrapa de nuevo mi lóbulo con sus labios.

 **Mystika: No hagas esto... Sabes que no es lo correcto, no así.**

Me ignora totalmente, sólo sonríe socarronamente. Sabe que mi cuerpo no va a ofrecer resistencia, me es imposible...

Sigue avanzando hacia mi cuello acariciando con sus labios cada centímetro de mi piel y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos por el placer que me provocan sus caricias (¡Mierda...!).

De pronto oigo chirriar la puerta de la habitación.

 **¿?: Basta Nevra, aléjate de ella.**

(¿¡Valkyon!?)

Miré a Nevra, parecía algo confuso. Varias frases inconexas me venían a la cabeza desde sus pensamientos.

Se incorporó quedando sentado con el ojo, de nuevo color sangre, fuertemente cerrado y destapó el frasco con el antídoto.

 **Nevra: Lo siento Mystika, sabes que ese no era yo...**

Lleva el frasco hacia su boca bebiéndose todo el contenido de un sorbo.

Valkyon observa desde la linde de la puerta y entonces saqué mi frasco con las manos temblorosas.

 **Nevra: No pasará nada hasta que te lo tomes tú, así que ¡venga!**

Asentí en silencio y me bebí el líquido rojizo y espeso de un trago. Noté como bajaba por mi garganta y cómo llenaba el estómago a pesar de no haber mucha cantidad.

Vi extrañada como Nevra se sostenía el vientre con una mueca de disgusto... y entonces comencé a sentir arder el mío.

A pesar de haber esperado a que el brebaje enfriara, mi estómago era una bola de fuego y poco a poco esa sensación se propagó por todo el cuerpo.

Nevra aguantaba el tipo con los dientes apretados.

Pasó de ser molesto a ser doloroso. Sentía como si me arrancaran el corazón del pecho y ese dolor me dejó sin aliento, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Mystika: Quema... ¡agh!**

 **Valkyon: Tranquila, estoy aquí.**

Se acercó y me rodeó con los brazos, pero ni eso conseguía calmar el dolor.

Comencé a sentir una profunda angustia, más dolorosa que cualquier daño físico que recordara. Como cuando me llamaron para decirme que mi padre había fallecido... Sí, esa era la sensación, pérdida...

Apretada contra el pecho de Valkyon miré de reojo a Nevra, su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas de sangre y el me miró a su vez, su ojo había vuelto a la normalidad y podía ver reflejado en él toda esa multitud de sentimientos que también azotaban mi cuerpo. Sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas sin poder contenerlas, como si mi cuerpo necesitara expulsar todo esto que sentía dentro.

Y sin preverlo todo cesó, me quedé vacía. Una neblina se apoderó primero de mi vista y luego de mi cabeza... Al fin paz...

 **...**

Abro los ojos desconcertada (¿Dónde estoy?). Es de noche, apenas puedo ver nada, sólo una tenue luz al fondo de la habitación.

Mi vista comienza a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. La habitación es parecida a la mía, pero no es mi cuarto... Miro hacia la luz, alguien está sentado en un enorme sillón con un libro en las manos. Me acerco sigilosa hasta él.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué lees?**

 **Valkyon: Oh, ya has despertado. ¿Cómo te encuentras?**

 **Mystika: Bien, creo.**

Me siento en uno de los brazos del sillón y Valkyon cierra el libro a medias para mostrarme la tapa: 1984 de George Orwell.

 **Mystika: Vaya, una novela política. Este libro es genial.**

Valkyon esboza una sonrisa. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya con suavidad y abro de nuevo el libro.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué no lees en voz alta?**

Él vaciló unos segundos.

 **Valkyon: Vale.**

Comenzó a leer y su voz envolvió la habitación, una voz jovial, pero grave y varonil. Era penetrante y dulce, tanto que me pasaría horas escuchándole sin cansarme. Era tan difícil oírle hablar más de dos frases relativamente largas seguidas, que ahora mismo tenía la sensación de estar soñando.

Sin darme cuenta estaba pasando mis dedos por su pelo, peinando hacia atrás los mechones que caían sobre su cara. No parecía molestarle en absoluto, así que no me contuve. Mis latidos se habían acelerado y me sentía flotar.

 **Valkyon: Sabes bien lo que hay en la habitación 101, Winston, todo el mundo sabe lo que hay en la habitación 101. – Levantó un dedo hacia el hombre de la bata blanca. Evidentemente, la sesión había terminado. Winston sintió en el brazo el pinchazo de una inyección. Casi irremediablemente, se hundió en un profundo sueño.**

Valkyon acabó así el capítulo y cerró el libro pasando su gran mano por la tapa.

 **Mystika: Me encanta escucharte...** (¡Agh! ¿Por qué lo he dicho en voz alta?).

 **Valkyon: Y a mí tener compañía a parte de Floppy.**

 **Mystika: Cuando quieras.**

Le sonrío mientras me pierdo en esos ojos dorados que reflejan paz y tranquilidad, como el sol cuando asoma entre las nubes después de una gran tormenta.

De repente Floppy salta a mis brazos y se acurruca contra mi pecho lanzando unos gruñiditos.

 **Mystika: ¡Oh vaya, Floppy!**

 **Valkyon: Le gustas.**

 **Mystika: A mí también me gustas, peque** (digo acariciando la cabecita de la pequeña roedora).

 **Valkyon: Debe tener hambre, es su hora de comer.**

 **Mystika: ¿Puedo?**

 **Valkyon: Claro, su comida está en el segundo cajón de la cómoda.**

 **Mystika: Vamos Floppy.**

Cuando abro el cajón Floppy se revuelve nerviosa en mi mano.

 **Mystika: Eh tranquila, ya va.**

Cojo una mariquita con cuidado y se la entrego a Floppy, que la agarra hábilmente con sus patitas para empezar a roerla con ansia.

 **Mystika: Ey, ¿nunca te han dicho que hay que comer con tranquilidad? Te sentará mal.**

Acaricio su cabecita mientras miro de reojo hacia el sillón. Valkyon sigue sentado y nos observa. Puedo ver su imponente silueta recostada sobre la butaca.

 **Valkyon: ¿Tienes hambre? Hace horas que no pruebas bocado.**

 **Mystika: Ahora que lo dices, sí, me muero de hambre.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Vamos a comer? Ya es la hora de la cena.**

 **Mystika: ¡Por favor!**

 **Valkyon: Jaja, vamos.**

Dejé a Floppy en su camita mientras Valkyon guardaba el libro y apagaba la luz.

Fuimos a la cantina, pedimos nuestra comida y nos sentamos en una mesa algo alejada.

 **Valkyon: Hay cosas que no entiendo de la novela, a pesar de eso, la encuentro muy... reveladora.**

 **Mystika: Es normal, hace referencias a tecnologías desconocidas para vosotros.**

 **Valkyon: Cuéntame sobre ello.**

Le expliqué un poco como funcionaban algunos aparatos electrónicos de un modo sencillo. Me miraba atento sin perder detalle mientras comía.

 **Mystika: Esa misma cara pongo yo cuando descubro algo nuevo de aquí.**

 **Valkyon: Es lógico jeje** (dice regalándome una sonrisa sincera).

 **Mystika: ¿Quieres algo de postre?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, tráeme lo que veas.**

Me dirigí a la barra para preguntar qué había hecho Karuto de postre. Me mostró varias opciones, había varias tartas que le enseñé a hacer.

 **Mystika: Mhh me llevaré...**

 **¿?: Mystika...**

Me giro sorprendida, no esperaba verle hoy de nuevo y es una tontería, pero después de lo que pasó esta mañana se me hacía raro hablar con él.

 **Mystika: Dime.**

 **Nevra: Me gustaría decirte una última cosa, cuando acabes de cenar. ¿Podemos quedar en el cerezo en una hora?**

 **Mystika: Claro, allí estaré.**

(¿Una última cosa?)

Nevra da media vuelta y se va por donde ha venido sin añadir nada más.

Elijo dos pedazos de tarta de queso y vuelvo a la mesa con aire preocupado. (Desde luego eso de "última cosa" no ha sonado nada bien).

 **Mystika: Toma.**

 **Valkyon: Gracias, ¿qué quería?**

 **Mystika: Quedar luego para hablar.**

 **Valkyon: Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Tarta de queso, ¡mi favorita!**

 **Mystika: Lo sé.**

 **Valkyon: Con lo poco que hablo me conoces muy bien.**

 **Mystika: Soy una chica observadora.**

Le guiño un ojo antes de probar mi porción y él ataca su plato.

 **Mystika: Sí, ciertamente los familiares se parecen a sus dueños jajajaj**

Valkyon me sonríe sin dejar de comer.

Dejamos los platos limpios y los apartamos a un lado.

 **Valkyon: Voy a por una jarra, ¿quieres?**

 **Mystika: Sí, por favor.**

Se fue y volvió con dos enormes jarras de cerveza colmadas y con poca espuma. Se sentó en el banco que quedaba más en la penumbra, contra la pared.

 **Valkyon: Ven, siéntate aquí, hay mucho ruido ya. Quiero que me expliques más cosas sobre tu mundo.**

Le obedezco y ocupo un lugar a su lado. Al estar alejados y contra la pared, el bullicio del comedor se disimula lo suficiente para poder charlar sin necesidad de alzar la voz. Aun así nos ponemos cerca el uno del otro para poder escucharnos mejor.

 **Mystika: Bueno y ¿qué quieres que te explique?**

 **Valkyon: Quedó pendiente lo de los hombres en la luna.**

 **Mystika: Cierto, qué buena memoria tienes.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, vamos, ahora me toca a mí disfrutar de tu voz.**

Noté como me ponía roja y casi me atraganto con la cerveza, pero consigo recuperar la compostura.

 **Mystika: No será porque suela estar callada.**

 **Valkyon: Jaja no realmente, pero a mí también me gusta escucharte y las conversaciones contigo suelen ser bastante más interesantes que con otras personas.**

 **Mystika: B-bien bueno, los astronautas...**

No es que tuviera unos grandes conocimientos de Ingeniería aeroespacial, pero sí podía enfocar el tema de una manera histórica. Así que le hablé sobre los viajes a la luna, los robots lanzados a otros planetas y demás avances.

Valkyon escuchaba fascinado y hacía alguna que otra pregunta.

Miré el reloj para descubrir que habían pasado rápidamente 50 minutos.

 **Valkyon: ¿Ya es la hora?**

 **Mystika: Sí, se ha pasado volando...**

 **Valkyon: Vale. Tenemos que repetir.**

 **Mystika: Lectura a cambio de información, ¿te hace?**

 **Valkyon: Claro. Buenas noches.**

Se inclina un poco y me da un beso en la mejilla. Es el primer contacto que tengo con sus labios y aunque sólo haya sido un beso en la mejilla siento mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

Le veo alejarse y yo me dirijo al cerezo.

Nevra aún no había llegado, por lo que me senté al pie del árbol a esperar.

 **Nevra: Te estaba esperando.**

 **Mystika: Mierda, lo habéis tomado como costumbre esto de sobresaltarme.**

Sale de entre las sombras para sentarse a mi lado bajo el cerezo.

 **Nevra: Perdona, no quería que nadie me viera.**

 **Mystika: No hay problema, dime ¿qué querías?**

 **Nevra: Verás, creo que ha habido un problema con la poción...**

 **Mystika: ¿Un problema? ¿Qué clase de problema?**

 **Nevra: No consigo deshacerme de algunas... sensaciones.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué hay del Nevra incontrolable?**

 **Nevra: Fuera de juego.**

 **Mystika: Entonces quizás sólo sea cuestión de poco tiempo, tardará en hacerte efecto del todo o algo.**

 **Nevra: {O quizás no es suficiente...}**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**

 **Nevra: Nada, sólo pensaba en voz alta.**

 **Mystika: Ya verás como en un par de días estarás como si nada hubiera pasado.**

Nevra se ríe suavemente con un deje de ironía.

 **Nevra: Eres demasiado ingenua.**

 **Mystika: ¡Eh, oye! ¿A qué viene eso?**

 **Nevra: Mystika... por mucho que rompas el vínculo sobrenatural hay cosas que no van a cambiar tan fácilmente.**

 **Mystika: No digas eso...**

 **Nevra: Bueno, era de esperar, esto viene de largo, antes de que existiera cualquier connexión con nuestra sangre. Es por eso que mañana iré a ver a Miiko.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué tiene que ver Miiko aquí?**

 **Nevra: Me voy.**

 **Mystika: ¿Te vas? ¿De misión? ¿A dónde?**

 **Nevra: De la guardia... voy a pedir un traslado.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 **TÚ TE QUEDAS**

 **Mystika: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Nevra: Le he estado dando vueltas y es la única solución.**

 **Mystika: ¡Y una mierda!**

 **Nevra: Pero, ¿qué te importa? ¡Creí que estarías aliviada!**

 **Mystika: Realmente eres idiota.**

 **Nevra: ¿Por qué?**

 **Mystika: ¿Acaso te he pedido yo que te vayas?**

 **Nevra: No, pero no lo hago sólo por ti, lo hago sobre todo por mí. Necesito distancia hasta que desaparezca todo sentimiento.**

 **Mystika: Pero eres jefe de guardia, ¡es una locura!**

 **Nevra: La decisión está tomada, mañana se lo comunicaré a Miiko.**

 **Mystika: Ni de puta coña.**

Me fui dejándole plantado sin despedirme hacia la habitación de Miiko y golpeé la puerta con impaciencia.

 **Miiko: ¿Qué diablos ocurre?**

 **Mystika: Miiko, espero no molestarte demasiado. Tengo una petición que hacerte y una advertencia.**

 **Miiko: Te escucho.**

 **Mystika: Nevra pretende abandonar la Guardia de Eel.**

 **Miiko: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

 **Mystika: Por todo este rollo del vínculo. Quiere poner distancia entre ambos.**

 **Miiko: Joder... Lamentablemente si me pide un traslado no puedo oponerme...**

 **Mystika: Lo sé, por eso te vengo a pedir que me vuelvas a enviar al Bosque Brillante.**

 **Miiko: ¿Qué? ¿Después de lo que ocurrió?**

 **Mystika: Sí, tengo entendido que va a ser una misión un tanto larga y puedo empalmar con otras hasta que sea necesario.**

 **Miiko: No sé Mystika, eso es demasiado. Volver con el basilisco con el riesgo que conlleva y luego ir de misión en misión sin apenas descanso...**

 **Mystika: ¿Prefieres perder un jefe de guardia?**

 **Miiko: No, claro que no.**

 **Mystika: Pues ya tienes la solución. Buenas noches.**

Me fui directa a mi habitación sin darle oportunidad a que replicara.

Me acosté y por suerte conseguí dormirme enseguida, a pesar de mi "siesta" de varias horas.

 **(A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)**

* * *

Me desperté pronto para ir a hablar con Miiko lo antes posible y zanjar esto de una vez. Temía su reacción, estábamos escasos de personal, con tareas acumuladas y, además, sé que el puesto de jefe de guardia no es algo que desee mucha gente. Pero no tenía opción, poner distancia entre ambos era lo único que podía hacer...

Entré en la sala del cristal, Miiko estaba concentrada en sus papeles, seguramente ultimando la distribución de los miembros en las misiones de prioridad. Me acerqué hasta su mesa.

 **Nevra: Miiko, ¿podemos hablar?**

 **Miiko: Claro, pero si vienes a pedirme un traslado, la respuesta es NO.**

 **Nevra: ¿Pero cómo...? ¿Mystika ha venido a contártelo, no?**

 **Miiko: Sí, vino anoche.**

 **Nevra: Mi decisión es irrevocable y preferiría irme por las buenas...**

 **Miiko: No va a ser necesario.**

 **Nevra: ¿Cómo dices?**

 **Miiko: No sólo vino a chivarse, vino a darme una solución.**

 **Nevra: Y ¿qué ha hecho?**

 **Miiko: Me ha pedido que la asignara para la nueva misión del basilisco.**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué ha hecho qué? ¡Está loca!**

 **Miiko: Necesitamos gente competente y ella se ha ofrecido.**

 **Nevra: Pero es peligroso, ¡yo estuve a punto de morir por culpa del bicho ese!**

 **Miiko: Sí, creo que todos conocemos los riesgos ya. Ella quiere ir y quiere que le asigne misión tras misión hasta que lo necesites.**

 **Nevra: Definitivamente tarada...**

 **Miiko: Nevra... te aprecia, por eso lo hace y sinceramente, lo prefiero a que tú abandones tu puesto.**

 **Nevra: No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que va a volver a enfrentarse a ese monstruo.**

 **Miiko: Le pediré a Valkyon que se una a la misión, espero que acepte.**

 **Nevra: ¿A Valkyon?**

 **Miiko: Claro, ¿quién mejor que su superior para mantenerla a salvo?**

 **Nevra: Claro...**

 **Miiko: Bueno, entonces ¿todo bien? ¿No vas a irte?**

 **Nevra: Yo diría que no...**

 **Miiko: Perfecto.**

 **Nevra: Nos vemos.**

(¿Pero qué se le pasaba por la cabeza a esta chica? Tengo que hablar con ella ahora mismo.

Lo peor de todo es que seguro que Valkyon aceptará y he visto como la mira... Maldita sea, si tan sólo tuviera algo de experiencia con mujeres se daría cuenta de lo que siente Mystika y ya estarían juntos... Tampoco entiendo por qué ella no ha dado el paso, después de todo nos ha rechazado a Leiftan y a mí porque le gusta él.

Bueno, poco importa ya, mejor no pensar más en ellos dos...)

Llegué a la habitación de Mystika y toqué la puerta enérgicamente. Después de una larga pausa se abrió la puerta y apareció con el pelo revuelto y frotándose los ojos.

 **Mystika: ¿Nevra? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?**

(Dioses, está adorable...)

 **Nevra: Eh, perdona, no era consciente de la hora que era...**

(Y lleva ese camisón que se ciñe tan bien a su figura...)

 **Mystika: ¡Nev!**

 **Nevra: S-sí, ehm... ¿Qué coño has hecho?**

Frunce el ceño confusa y luego dibuja una sonrisa divertida en su cara al entender de qué le estoy hablando.

 **Mystika: Lo mejor para todos.**

 **Nevra: ¿Lo mejor para todos poniendo en riesgo tu vida?**

 **Mystika: Igual que hacen los demás, soy una guardiana, como el resto de miembros.**

 **Nevra: Lo sé, pero es una locura.**

 **Mystika: Piénsalo, no sólo es la mejor opción para que no renuncies a tu puesto, también para la misión. De todos los que vamos soy la única que ha estado antes en la cueva y se ha enfrentado a Anazaret.**

 **Nevra: También podrías hablarles de ello.**

 **Mystika: Vamos, sabes que no sería lo mismo y, te repito, el principal motivo es que no te vayas.**

 **Nevra: ¿Por qué eres así?**

 **Mystika: ¿Así cómo?**

 **Nevra: Tan buena, después de todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa.**

 **Mystika: Todo comenzó cuando me salvaste la vida y te dije que nunca podría agradecértelo lo suficiente.**

 **Nevra: Ya quedamos más que en paz, tú me la has salvado a mí y casi mueres por ello.**

 **Mystika: ¿Otra vez con esas? No fue culpa tuya, no fue a propósito.**

 **Nevra: Bueno, pues está más que agradecido, no quiero que te pongas en riesgo por mí más, no quiero que hagas misiones sin descanso.**

 **Mystika: Oye, es mi problema, lo he decidido libremente, ¿vale? Y me da igual lo que me digas.**

 **Nevra: Eres exasperante, me rindo.**

 **Mystika: Bien, hay que saber cuándo retirarse, soldado.**

Ha puesto una voz grave y autoritaria como si fuera un sargento y no he podido disimular una sonrisa.

 **Nevra: Sí, sí. Por cierto, no saldréis hasta dentro de unos días, así que aceptaré alguna misión que me lleve lejos hasta entonces.**

De repente y ante mi sorpresa Mystika me abraza y noto como coge aire con fuerza.

 **Mystika: Espero que pronto podamos volver a convivir, te voy a echar de menos... {Y como se lo digas a alguien lo negaré todo y luego te mataré y haré que parezca un accidente}**

 **Nevra: Jejeje**

La estrecho más fuerte contra mi cuerpo reteniendo este momento en mi memoria: su olor, su tacto, su calidez,... (¿Cómo no echarla de menos? ¿Cómo aguantar lejos de ella?).

Le doy un beso en la cabeza y me separo muy a mi pesar.

 **Nevra: Adiós preciosa.**

 **Mystika: Adiós Nev...**

* * *

Veo alejarse a Nevra. No sé cuándo voy a verle de nuevo y eso me entristece, es imposible aburrirse con él y siempre tiene algún piropo o grosería mal encubierta con el que arrancarte una sonrisa así sea tu día de malo.

 **Kero: ¡Mystika! Al fin, ayer no pude dar contigo.**

 **Mystika: Kero, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **Kero: Te estuve buscando para entregarte el huevo.**

 **Mystika: ¡Oh sí, cierto!**

 **Kero: No hemos podido conseguir información aún sobre él, pero seguimos trabajando en ello.**

Dice mientras me entrega el huevo.

 **Mystika: Está bien, gracias.**

 **Kero: ¿Estás bien? Pareces triste.**

 **Mystika: Sólo estoy recién levantada jeje**

 **Kero: Bueno, voy a seguir investigando.**

 **Mystika: Claro, ¡gracias de nuevo!**

Volví a entrar a mi habitación observando el huevo. (¿Y si era del basilisco?)

Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y aunque por lógica podría ser así, algo me decía que ese huevo era diferente. Además, si fuera de Anazaret lo habría tenido protegido e incubando, no en una pequeña sala donde no podía ni entrar.

La curiosidad podía conmigo, tenía que ir a ver a Purreru, debía haber algún modo de eclosionarlo a pesar de su tamaño.

Después de arreglarme y desayunar me dirigí al mercado con el huevo bien guardado en una mochila.

 **Mystika: Hola Purreru, te buscaba.**

 **Purreru: ¡Mystika! Que bien que hayas venido. Q-quería darte las gracias.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué?**

 **Purreru: Por salvar a los familiares cuando se incendió el almacén y luego ayudar a reconstruirlo.**

 **Mystika: No fue nada, cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo.**

 **Purreru: Y b-bueno, ¿qué necesitabas de mí?**

Miro en todas direcciones para comprobar que nadie pueda oírnos. Aún es temprano, así que hay pocos aldeanos paseando.

 **Mystika: Tengo... {Tengo un extraño huevo que me encontré en una cueva. Nadie sabe nada, no encuentran información}**

 **Purreru: {¿Un huevo desconocido?}**

Ha abierto bien los ojos y parece muy interesado en lo que le digo.

 **Mystika: Sí, ¿podemos ir a otro lugar? No quiero que nadie más lo vea, al menos hasta que se sepa algo más.**

 **Purreru: C-claro, sígueme.**

Le acompañé hasta el almacén y me llevó hacia una mesa de trabajo donde había varias herramientas e incubadoras desarmadas.

 **Purreru: Puedes colocarlo aquí.**

Aparta algunas cosas de la mesa para hacer sitio. Saco el huevo y lo coloco con cuidado.

 **Purreru: Es... increíble.**

 **Purreru parece fascinado, sus ojos esmeralda toman un brillo más intenso.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué crees que es?**

 **Purreru: Ojalá lo supiera, es la primera vez que lo veo.**

(Mierda, otro fracaso)

 **Mystika: ¿Y si...?**

 **Purreru: ¿Sí?**

 **Mystika: Estaba pensando que quizás sólo haya una manera de saber qué familiar es.**

 **Purreru: ¿Estás pensando en eclosionarlo?**

Levanto las cejas en señal afirmativa.

 **Purreru: P-pero no hay incubadoras tan grandes...**

Vuelvo a mirar las herramientas e incubadoras dispuestas en la mesa.

 **Mystika: ¿Las arreglas tú?**

 **Purreru: Sí y también las monto desde cero.**

 **Mystika: ¿Entonces...?**

 **Purreru: ¡Oh! Dices fabricar una a medida.**

 **Mystika: Aha.**

 **Purreru frunce el ceño pensativo, parece estar sopesando sus opciones.**

 **Purreru: Tendría que pedir hacer piezas especiales, lo que tardaría varios días y...**

 **Mystika: ¿Y?**

 **Purreru: ¿Miiko sabe algo de esto?**

 **Mystika: He venido por mi cuenta. Ella no quiere arriesgarse hasta tener información, pero me temo que no van a encontrar nada...**

Purreru se pone a dar vueltas, obviamente pensando en las consecuencias de hacerme caso en un tema tan delicado.

 **Purreru: No me gustaría molestar a Miiko... pero te debo una por lo del almacén y me mata la curiosidad.**

Miro divertida al gatito pensando en el famoso refrán.

 **Mystika: ¿Cuándo crees que estaría listo?**

 **Purreru: Mhh pues en lo que pido las piezas, las hacen, me las traen y lo monto... Unas dos semanas.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, tengo que irme para entonces...**

 **Purreru: Veré si puedo acelerarlo, puedo hablar con un par de contactos.**

 **Mystika: Sería fantástico. Lástima que no sepamos el tiempo de eclosión.**

 **Purreru: S-sobre eso, puedo hacer unos cálculos.**

 **Mystika: ¿En serio?**

 **Purreru: Sería algo aproximado, claro.**

Comenzó a rebuscar en un cajón hasta sacar una cinta métrica, un bloc y un lápiz. Tomó varias medidas y las anotó, luego le ayudé a colocar el huevo en una balanza, pues era casi tan grande como él.

Garabateó unos números y unos símbolos en un papel.

 **Purreru: Según mis cálculos tardaría entre dos y tres semanas en eclosionar. Siento no poder ser más preciso.**

 **Mystika: No, está bien, si tienes la incubadora a tiempo puedo dejarlo antes de marcharme, la misión no debería llevarnos más de dos semanas.**

 **Purreru: Ya estoy impaciente.**

 **Mystika: jeje Muchas gracias Purreru.**

 **Purreru: Es un placer. Te avisaré en cuanto lo tenga.**

 **Mystika: Genial, nos vemos.**

Guardé de nuevo el huevo en la mochila y me fui a mi habitación a dejarlo a buen recaudo.

Debía conocer la fecha de salida para saber si tendría la incubadora a tiempo antes de partir. Son muchas semanas de incubación comparado con las horas que necesitan los huevos de otros familiares, así que si en ese tiempo estaba ocupada no me comerían los nervios.

Llevaba unos días sin entrenar y lo iba a necesitar para volver a enfrentarme al basilisco. Ya iría en otro momento a preguntarle a Miiko la fecha exacta de salida.

Me cambié y fui a dónde siempre arco en mano. Dispuse varios blancos repartidos por los alrededores del cerezo y comencé mi entrenamiento.

Por desgracia no podía entrenar con mi espada, pues la perdí el día que se la incrusté en el ojo a Anazaret... Tendría que hablar con Jamón para conseguir otra antes de volver, las flechas no resultaron muy efectivas.

Al acabar me dirigí a la herrería para ver si estaba Jamón.

 **Mystika: Hola, ¿hay alguien? ¿Jamón?**

 **Valkyon: Hola, Jamón no está, ¿necesitas algo?**

 **Valkyon apareció desde un cuartito que supuse sería el arsenal.**

 **Mystika: Ah hola, sí. Venía a pedirle otra espada, por desgracia perdí la mía en la cueva.**

 **Valkyon: Si le veo se lo diré, descuida.**

 **Mystika: Vale, gracias, no te entretengo.**

Me fui a mi habitación a coger ropa limpia, debía ducharme y cambiarme antes de ir a comer. Rebusqué en el armario en busca de algo decente que ponerme.

 **Mystika: Aggh, voy a tener que ir a ver a Purriry...**

Necesitaba ropa más "normal" y cómoda si es que eso era posible aquí. Cogí un top y un pantalón corto, hacía un calor de mil demonios fuera.

Me dirigí a los vestuarios y retiré mis prendas, entonces escuché el agua correr. Ni siquiera había mirado si había alguien...

(Venga Mystika, no iban a cambiar las normas por ti, debes acostumbrarte ¡ya!)

Medio cubierta por la toalla e intentando vencer la vergüenza entré en las duchas.

(DIOS MÍO) Tuve que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por no abrir la boca como una boba. Una cosa era verlo de reojo y otra encontrárselo de cara...

(Contacto visual Mystika, no desvíes la mirada hacia abajo, por favor)

 **Valkyon: Tranquila, acabo rápido y me voy.**

 **Mystika: ¡No!**

(¿Esto sonó con demasiado entusiasmo? Debo estar de color escarlata...)

 **Mystika: M-Me he propuesto superar esto de las duchas y eso haré.**

 **Valkyon: Como quieras.**

Valkyon sonríe en el mismo momento que siento que va a estallarme la cabeza. (No me sonrías, no me mires... ¡Dioses! ¡Creo que el agua se va a evaporar en cuanto caiga sobre mi piel!)

Le di la espalda y me dirigí a una de las duchas más alejadas. Coloqué la toalla en el colgador y me duché con las manos temblorosas.

Me giré para poder eliminar bien el jabón de mi pelo al tiempo que Valkyon se colocaba la toalla alrededor de la cintura y salía fuera. No sabía si sentirme aliviada o decepcionada.

Cuando salí Valkyon estaba ya a medio vestir.

 **Valkyon: ¿Vas a ir a comer?**

 **Mystika: Eh sí, tenía pensado ir en cuanto acabara de ducharme.**

 **Valkyon: Te espero entonces.**

 **Mystika: Vale.**

Me vestí rápido y desenredé mi pelo frente al espejo. Por suerte al ser verano podía dejarlo secar al aire, no imaginaba cómo lo harían en invierno.

Miré a Valkyon a través del espejo, me estaba observando pensativo.

 **Mystika: Mi reino por tus pensamientos.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué?**

 **Mystika: Oh nada, sólo es una modificación de una famosa frase de una obra de...**

 **Valkyon: Shakespeare, ¿cierto?**

 **Mystika: ... Exacto. ¿Te gusta el teatro?**

 **Valkyon: Uno de los primeros libros que tuve fue una de sus obras, la he leído tantas veces que me la sé de memoria.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, y ¿de qué obra se trata?**

Valkyon se levantó y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

 **Valkyon: ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte!...**

(¿Sueño o está recitando la muerte de Romeo, justo cuando besa a Julieta porque la cree muerta? Y además lo hace de miedo...)

Se ha quedado a pocos centímetros de mí, tengo mi cabeza alzada hacia él observando sus dorados ojos. No sabría descifrar su mirada, sólo sé que me tiene atrapada y mi corazón amenaza con salir desbocado del pecho.

 **Valkyon: ... Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable! Brindo por mi amor. ¡Ah, leal boticario, tus drogas son rápidas! Así con un beso muero...**

He observado cada palabra salir de su boca, es hipnótico... sus ojos, sus labios... Su mirada es intensa y también la pasea de mis ojos a mi boca sin pudor alguno.

(Es ahora o nunca...)

Cautelosa pongo mi mano sobre su cadera para atraerlo hacia a mí mordiéndome el labio inferior...

 **¿?:{Jajaja ¡Sí, tendrías que haber visto su cara!}**

 **¿?: {Pobre Chrome, no tenéis remedio}**

Alajea y Karen irrumpen en el vestuario riendo y Valkyon se separa bruscamente de mí desviando la mirada visiblemente turbado. Se va a recoger sus cosas en silencio.

(No me lo puedo creer, ¿qué será lo próximo, que me parta un rayo en dos? No sé si aguantaré muchos intentos frustrados más, esto parece costumbre y empieza a doler más de lo que me gustaría)

 **Karenn: Ey, hola chicos.**

 **Mystika: Hola Karenn, Alajea.**

 **Alajea: Vamos a darnos una ducha y luego iremos a comer. ¿Qué vais a hacer?**

 **Mystika: Yo ir directa a comer, estoy hambrienta.**

Recogí mis cosas a toda prisa mientras hablaba con las chicas y me despedí.

Salí sin mirar atrás y me metí en mi habitación. Solté mis cosas de cualquier manera, ¡tenía ganas de patear algo o a alguien!

(Mejor me voy a comer, no pienso con claridad con el estómago vacío).

Recorrí el camino a la cantina de forma apresurada, cuanto antes llegara antes me iría, tenía ganas de perderme un rato por el bosque.

Una vez en la cantina me acerqué a la barra para pedir.

 **Valkyon: Sí que tienes hambre.**

Valkyon aparece a mi lado y se sienta en un taburete. Me he tensado sólo de escucharle. (Está tan normal y yo con los nervios a flor de piel. ¿Cómo lo hará?)

 **Mystika: Ah, perdona, habías dicho de ir junto s a comer.**

 **Valkyon: No pasa nada. ¡Karuto! Dos raciones y dos jarras.**

Me mira para confirmar mi bebida y asiento. Cuando Karuto nos entrega la comida sigo a Valkyon hasta la misma mesa que ocupamos anoche.

 **Valkyon: ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Floppy me trajo esto esta mañana y, la verdad, no es mi estilo jajaja**

Saca un broche de flores para el pelo precioso.

 **Valkyon: Además es negro y rojo, tus colores. Yo diría que lo trajo para ti.**

 **Mystika: Floppy tiene buen gusto, es precioso.**

Le sonrío y él me sonríe de vuelta, entonces se aproxima y agarra un buen mechón de mi pelo, lo retira hacia atrás y coloca el broche.

 **Valkyon: Perfecto.**

 **Mystika: Gracias, esto merece un buen puñado de mariquitas para Floppy.**

 **Valkyon: Eso le encantará. Bueno, ¿vas a seguir contándome cosas de tu mundo?**

 **Mystika: Claro, pero a cambio me deberás una lectura.**

 **Valkyon: Por supuesto, pásate esta tarde si quieres.**

 **Mystika: Hecho. ¿Sobre qué quieres que te explique esta vez?**

 **Valkyon: Mhh ¿Qué tal sobre vuestros medios de transporte?**

 **Mystika: Vale.**

Intenté resumirle todos los medios de transporte que teníamos, desde el más sencillo patín al avión más avanzado, aunque tampoco tuviera grandes detalles de este último.

 **Valkyon: ¿Y tú tienes alguno de esos...vehículos?**

 **Mystika: Pues sí, tengo bici y coche y me gustaría algún día volver a tener una moto, aunque de mayor potencia que la que tenía.**

 **Valkyon: La moto es la de dos ruedas que va a gran velocidad, ¿no?**

 **Mystika: Sí, va con motor. A ti te pegaría una de esas grandes y potentes.**

Mi mente comenzó a imaginar a Valkyon con chupa de cuero, vaqueros ajustados y una gran Harley entre las piernas...

(¡PARA! Sólo te faltaba eso...)

 **Valkyon: Me gustaría ver cómo son y qué se siente al ir en ellas.**

 **Ykhar: Hola, ¿se puede?**

Ykhar se ha acercado a la mesa con su comida sin darnos ni cuenta.

 **Mystika: Eh... claro.**

(Siempre tan oportuna... ¿qué diablos quiere, no ve que estamos hablando?)

 **Valkyon: Mystika me contaba sobre los vehículos de su mundo.**

 **Ykhar: ¡Qué interesante!**

 **Mystika: Puedo contártelo otro día si quieres. Ahora iré a limpiar mi habitación y echar una siesta, estoy agotada.**

 **Ykhar: Oh claro, descuida.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Nos vemos luego?**

Miro a Ykhar de reojo que parece bastante molesta.

 **Mystika: Claro, ¿sobre las 7 en tu habitación?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, a las 7 estará bien.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces. Adiós Ykhar.**

Parece echar humo por sus largas orejas. Aunque lucha por intentar disimular sus celos, puedo verlo claramente.

(Lo siento bonita, pero a ti ya te ha rechazado. Este hombre va a ser para mí...)

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 **AMOR Y ODIO**

De camino a mi habitación recogí varios utensilios para limpiar. Haría tiempo hasta que pudiera reunirme con Miiko para preguntarle sobre la fecha de salida. No veía el momento de poner a incubar mi huevo.

Comencé a recoger y barrer recordando la música de la radio de mi madre que siempre estaba de fondo cuando hacíamos las tareas. Bueno, de fondo hasta que emitían una canción que le gustara mucho... Solía poner emisoras de música latina, muy a mi pesar, pues a mí me gustaba el rock, pero aun así disfrutábamos bailando y cantando, se hacía mucho más ameno...  
(¿Qué estarás haciendo?)

Comencé a tararear mientras limpiaba el polvo de la librería con el plumero y pronto pasé a cantar a viva voz, mientras bailaba, alguna de esas canciones que tanto le gustaban a mi madre.

Me giré para ir a limpiar las estanterías que había cerca de la puerta. 

**Mystika: ¡AH!**

 **Valkyon: ¡Oh, perdona! No quería asustarte.**

Valkyon estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observándome. (¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí parado?). 

**Mystika: ¿Qué haces ahí?**

 **Valkyon: Escucharte cantar, al parecer.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué me espías?**

 **Valkyon: Jaja no te espío. Te dejaste la puerta entreabierta y te escuché. Sentí curiosidad.**

 **Mystika: Oh, ya...**

Me ruborizo pensando en la letra de la canción, que parecía hecha para hablar de nuestra "historia". (Seguro que ni se ha dado cuenta, es demasiado inocente para eso... ¿no?) 

**Valkyon: Lo cierto es que venía a traerte algo.**

No me había dado ni cuenta, llevaba algo envuelto en una tela marrón. 

**Mystika: ¿Para mí?** **Gracias.**

Cogí el paquete que me tendía y lo desenvolví para descubrir un nuevo traje completo con armadura. Era alucinante y traía de todo: top, pantalón, cinturón, botas y armadura para medio cuerpo y un brazo.

Mi cara debía ser cómica con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. 

**Valkyon: ¿Te gusta? Pensé que el otro que te entregué ya habría pasado por mucho y estaría estropeado.**

 **Mystika: Yo... Me encanta, muchas gracias.**

 **Valkyon: Espero que sea de tu talla, sino puedo llevárselo de nuevo a Purriry.**

 **Mystika: Yo diría que tienes buen ojo, seguro que es mi talla. Pero, no lo he visto antes en su tienda, ¿lo ha traído nuevo?**

 **Valkyon: Lo cierto es que lo mandé hacer para ti.**

 **Mystika: ¿E-en serio?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, le di algunas ideas y ella lo confeccionó. Suelo traerle materiales para sus colecciones, así que me ayudó encantada.**

Seguía boquiabierta. Carraspeé en un intento de volver a tocar tierra firme. 

**Mystika: Me lo pruebo y así te aseguro si es mi talla, ¿vale?**

Valkyon se giró para darme intimidad y me probé mi nuevo "uniforme". Por suerte me quedaba como un guante y resultaba bastante cómodo. 

**Mystika: Bueno, ¿qué tal?**

Valkyon voltea de nuevo para mirarme y esboza una amplia sonrisa. 

**Valkyon: Te queda genial, parece que lo hubieran hecho especial para ti.**

Me guiña un ojo y yo le sonrío divertida. 

**Valkyon: Oh, también tengo esto...**

(¿Más?)

Abre la funda de espada que lleva a la cadera y saca una espada con una hermosa hoja negra y brillante que emite destellos de colores azul y morado en el filo. La empuñadura es de cuero rojo y la cabeza tiene engarzada una gran piedra de color ámbar con una línea vertical negra en medio que recuerda al ojo de un reptil.

Me la tiende y la cojo con cuidado, como si fuera a romperse. 

**Valkyon: La hoja está hecha de obsidiana, Ezarel me dio un líquido para endurecerla y que no pudiera quebrarse.**

 **Mystika: Es increíble... realmente preciosa**. 

No pesa demasiado, la cambio de una mano a la otra para notar su equilibro. Es perfecta para mí, tanto el diseño como el tamaño y el peso. 

Valkyon: Encontré esa piedra hace mucho y la guardaba no sé muy bien por qué. Pensé que quedaría bien y que te gustaría.

 **Mystika: ¿Has hecho tú la espada?**

Valkyon asiente en silencio. (Estoy alucinando...) 

**Mystika: Pero, ¿por qué?**

 **Valkyon: Viniste el otro día buscando a Jamón para pedirle una.**

 **Mystika: Exacto, fui a que me entregara una ya hecha...**

 **Valkyon: Ya... Simplemente me apetecía hacerte una que fuera sólo tuya, todo buen guerrero tiene su propia espada.**

No pude contenerme y le abracé, con cuidado de no cortarle con la afiladísima espada. 

**Mystika: Muchas gracias, de verdad, son los mejores regalos que me han hecho nunca.**

 **Valkyon: No es nada, ha sido un placer.**

Me estrecha fuerte entre sus brazos y siento que si aprieta sólo un poco más podría partirme en dos, pero no me importa en absoluto. 

**Valkyon: Nos vemos luego.**

Me da un beso en la coronilla y se separa. Yo gruño para mis adentros cuando dejo de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. 

**Mystika: Sí, hasta ahora.**

(Me estaba volviendo loca... Se acercaba a mí, era muy atento y luego se contenía. Si no teníamos la mala suerte de ser interrumpidos, claro. ¿De qué tenía miedo? A estas alturas debería saber que no le iba a rechazar... ¿O de nuevo son imaginaciones mías?)

Al rato acabé de recoger y limpiar y me dirigí a la sala del cristal para preguntarle al fin a Miiko qué día partiríamos. Iba a entrar cuando oí que hablaba con alguien. 

**Miiko: {Necesito que te unas a la misión del basilisco}**

 **Valkyon: {¿Puedo negarme?}**

Me asomé con disimulo para oír bien sin ser vista. (Debería dejar de ir con Karenn, esto no está bien...) 

**Miiko: {Sí, claro que puedes negarte, pero te agradecería que te unieras, necesito que mantengas a salvo a Mystika, en cuanto el basilisco la huela, irá a por ella}**

 **Valkyon: ¿Y no hay nadie más que pueda hacer esa tarea?**

 **Miiko: {Sabes que andamos escasos de personal y tú eres su jefe...}**

Valkyon emite un gruñido cargado de fastidio.

(Pero... ¿Qué demonios le pasa? No es que no le apetezca ir a la misión, ¡es que no quiere ir CONMIGO! ¿¡Pero de qué va!?)

Si pensaba que conocía la bipolaridad estaba equivocada, ahora sabía bien lo que era...  
Me aparté de la puerta echando humo y dolida y me fui sin rumbo fijo en dirección al bosque para poder estar sola. Anduve sin fijarme en los caminos que tomaba, hasta que llegué donde hacía apenas un mes estaba el árbol de la hamadríade. Me estiré sobre la hierba que Leiftan hizo crecer con una poción después de eliminar el tocón carbonizado del árbol que Valkyon quemó. Ese día me protegió de la hamadríade con su propio cuerpo... Aún puedo recordar como se interpuso entre las lianas y mi cuerpo tendido en el suelo, rodeando mi cuerpo con el suyo...

(¿No podía pensar en nada en lo que no acabara apareciendo Valkyon?) 

**¿?: Te lo advertí.**

 **Mystika: ¡Joder! ¿Es que nadie puede avisar de su puta llegada? ¿Disfrutáis asustándome?**

 **Tristan Jajaja ¡Qué boca tienes niña!**

 **Mystika: No me sermonees "papi". ¿Qué quieres decir ahora con que me advertiste?**

 **Tristan: El fortachón... ¿Es que no te das cuenta?**

 **Mystika: Ve al grano, por favor...**

 **Trsitan: Te dije que harían lo que fuera para retenerte y para mantenerte distraída. Primero el vampiro y su sangre y ahora la especie de vikingo ese que te hace perder la cabeza para descubrir, al fin, que sólo es una treta.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo te enteras de todo esto y tan rápido?**

 **Trsitan: Eso es lo de menos. Lo importante es que ahora conoces sus intenciones.**

Desvié la mirada pensando en ello. En otras circunstancias no creería ni una sola palabra de este pirado, pero había escuchado con mis propios oídos como dijo que no quería ir conmigo a la misión y esto justo después de palabras bonitas y regalos.

Oírlo de una tercera persona hacía que fuera más real y mi corazón se encogió más de lo que estaba ya. Me recompuse y tomé una actitud de indiferencia y seguridad, no iba a darle el placer de verme abatida, pues con él sí tenía la certeza de sus intenciones. 

**Mystika: Ya bueno, soy adulta y tengo necesidades, llevo meses aquí, ¿sabes?**

 **Tristan: Ya claro... ¿y el hijo de la luna no te servía?**

 **Mystika: ¿Leiftan? ¿Le has visto? Es más como un hermano mayor...**

 **Trsitan: ¿Y el vampiro?**

 **Mystika: Bueno, me gusta ponerlo difícil, pero para cuando ya podía dejar ese papel tenía que convertirme en su mujer. No estoy tan desesperada...**

 **Tristan: Entonces lo mejor es volverá casa y estar con un humano.**

 **Mystika: Y ojalá sea pronto.**

 **Trsitan: Lo veremos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué significa eso?**

 **Trsitan: Pues eso, que espero verlo pronto, quizás en menos de dos semanas...**

 **Mystika: Así que realmente vas a ir, ¿eh?**

 **Tristan: Pues claro, cómo voy a conseguir que saques tu poder a relucir, ¿sino?**

 **Mystika: Oye, ¿en serio no hay otra forma que intentar matarme? Quiero decir, ¿y si te sale mal?**

 **Trsitan: Daños colaterales.**

(Estaba claro que le gustaba esto de los daños colaterales, bueno más bien que no le importaba quien sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos, para él, todo vale...) 

**Mystika: Y te quedarás sin tu portal y sin mi posible poder.**

 **Tristan: No te confundas, me llevará más tiempo, pero lo conseguiré.**

 **Mystika: ¿Has pensado que después de yo saber que intentas matarme a toda costa, puedo simplemente no hacerte caso?**

 **Tristan: Me necesitas.**

 **Mystika: Y tú a mí.**

 **Tristan: Por eso sé que saldrá todo como debe salir.**

 **Mystika: Hasta ahora no te ha ido muy bien que digamos.**

 **Tristan: ¡Eres insolente! Me gusta... Lo del incendio no salió como esperaba, fue precipitado, sólo pensaba en distraer tu atención del maldito elfo.**

(Sabía que era cosa suya, pero ¿por ese motivo...?) 

**Mystika: ¡Pero si el elfo no me gusta!**

 **Tristan: ¡Eso decía tu madre!**

Tristan alza la voz en un rugido, visiblemente molesto por tener que mencionar a Ezarel. 

**Mystika: Oye tranquilo viejo, es verdad, no me atrae en absoluto.**

 **Tristan: Sí, ahora lo sé...**

 **Mystika: Y tú provocaste la situación con Nevra.**

 **Tristan: Desde luego no era esa la intención.**

Tristan mueve la mano en un gesto despreocupado. 

**Mystika: ¿Y si no es el camino para sacar mis poderes? No sé, quizás con un conjuro o una poción...**

 **Tristan: ¿Crees que no lo he buscado ya? Mejor te dejo pensando en todo esto, yo voy a reunirme con Anazaret.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, es la primera vez que te despides.**

 **Tristan: No te acostumbres.**

Como siempre desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No sabía si creerle o no, lo que sí sabía es que pasaba de hablar con Valkyon, pasaba de la lectura y de todo lo que tuviera relación con él. Estaba demasiado dolida, demasiado enfadada, pero sobretodo decepcionada con él y conmigo misma. Y si era verdad lo que decía Tristan y todo lo hacían para retenerme aquí, él no sería sincero conmigo...

Seguí tumbada en la hierba unas horas, pensando, incluso dormitando a ratos hasta que cayó la noche y apenas podía ver nada, en un par de días habría luna nueva. Me dirigí al cuartel recordando el camino en la penumbra.  
(Apenas hay nadie ya, mucho mejor...)

Me dirigí a mi habitación y entré suspirando. Entonces escuché un murmullo por la habitación, así que prendí una vela para ver de qué se trataba, pero no conseguí ver nada y el ruido había cesado.

(Serán imaginaciones mías. Empiezo a pensar seriamente en que echan algo en mi comida, últimamente imagino muchas cosas que no son...)

Me descalcé al fin, me encantaba sentir el suelo en mis pies y me puse un camisón.

Otra vez los ruidos esos. De repente algo saltó sobre mí. 

**Mystika: ¡Floppy! ¿Pero cómo has entrado?**

Floppy emitió unos gruñiditos y se acurrucó en mi pecho. 

**Mystika: Vamos, tienes que volver con tu dueño, te estará buscando como loco.**

Ella se apretó más contra mí, sin intención alguna de ir sola a ningún lugar. 

**Mystika: Vamos, no quiero verlo, no me hagas ir...**

Floppy comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, debió entender que la llevaría con Valkyon... Si fuera el familiar de cualquier otro lo hubiera dejado en mi habitación hasta el día siguiente, pero sabía lo mucho que se preocupaba Valkyon cuando no encontraba a su pequeña...

(¡Debería darme igual, maldición! Pero yo no soy así y desde luego Floppy no tiene culpa de nada) 

**Mystika: Bueno pequeña, vamos con tu papá, pero que sea la última vez que te cuelas en mi habitación**. 

Floppy me mira curiosa y no puedo evitar hacerle unas caricias en su cabeza. 

**Mystika: Entiendo por qué Valkyon te tiene tanto cariño, eres realmente adorable.**

Me armé de valor y me dirigí a la habitación de Valkyon sin muchas ganas.

Al llegar me quedé parada ante su puerta unos segundos, totalmente bloqueada, mientras Floppy se revolvía nerviosa en mis brazos. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora.

Cuando al fin me decidí a picar a la puerta, ésta se abrió. Floppy saltó a los brazos de su dueño ,que cambió su expresión al vernos juntas, primero a aliviado y luego a preocupado. 

**Mystika: Bien, misión cumplida, buenas noches.**

Se lo dije bruscamente mientras me daba la vuelta para volver cuanto antes a mi habitación. 

**Valkyon: ¡Espera!**

Me paré en seco sin girarme, no quería ni mirarle a los ojos, temía mi propia reacción, pues siempre conseguía calmarme, pero quería sentir esta ira para no olvidar ni por un momento lo que había escuchado hacía apenas unas horas. 

**Valkyon: Te estuve esperando a las siete... y tampoco te vi a la hora de la cena, ¿va todo bien?**

Cerré los puños crispados casi sin darme cuenta, la sangre me hervía y sentía como mis venas palpitaban en mis sienes. Respiré hondo para calmarme un poco antes de girarme hacia él. 

**Mystika: ¿Sabes? Jamás me ha gustado ser una carga o una molestia. No me ha gustado nunca que se acerquen a mí por obligación y, créeme, a día de hoy sigue sin gustarme un pelo.**

 **Valkyon: No entiendo, ¿por qué dices eso?**

(Ya no sé si es muy inocente o un gran actor, está ahí plantado como si nada).

Profundizo mi mirada en sus ojos como si eso me fuera a revelar la verdad. Por suerte estoy tan cabreada que su mirada no me afecta. 

**Mystika: Te oí hablando con Miiko.**

Valkyon puso cara de auténtica sorpresa, al parecer no esperaba que le descubriera tan pronto. Cambió entonces su expresión, frunciendo el ceño. 

**Valkyon: ¿Cuánto escuchaste?**

(¿En serio? ¿Eso es lo que le preocupa, si escuche un minuto más o menos? ¿Y por qué no se justifica o se explica?) 

**Mystika: ¡Lo suficiente como para no entender qué diablos pasa contigo!**

 **Valkyon: Mystika, ¡contesta!**

Me interpela casi con un rugido, insistente. Mis manos comienzan a temblar de la rabia mientras alzo una de ellas para señalarle.

 **Mystika: ¡Que te jodan Valkyon! ¡Espero que finalmente no aceptaras la maldita misión y sino, puedes ir ahora mismo a negarte! No quiero ir con alguien que se siente obligado a ser mi niñera.**

No he podido evitar alzar la voz demasiado llena de ira y por su expresión él tampoco esperaba una reacción así de mi parte.

(Bien, la próxima vez se lo pensará dos veces antes de hacer algo que me duela, si es que le doy la más mínima oportunidad de que eso ocurra...) 

**Valkyon: Pero no es lo que crees...**

 **Mystika: ¿No es lo que creo? ¡Mierda, te oí perfectamente!**

Valkyon cierra los ojos y suspira. Parece debatirse entre decirme algo o no.

(¡Vamos Valkyon! Este es el momento, es fácil: "sólo me interesas como amiga". Con Ykhar no te costó. Vamos, así podré dejar de ilusionarme y de imaginar lo que no es). 

**Valkyon: ...No puedo... lo siento, sólo te pido que confíes en mí.**

Se acerca a mí y pone su mano sobre mi hombro. Yo me aparto bruscamente retrocediendo un paso y echando fuego por los ojos. Él se limita a mirarme triste y dolido. 

**Mystika: Confiar en ti... Todos quieren que confíe, pero es difícil después de oír ciertas cosas y cuando uno se contradice al otro.**

 **Valkyon: ¿De quién hablas?**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué importa? Mira, estoy cansada... Me voy a la cama.**

Giré sobre mis talones y por suerte Valkyon no añadió nada más.

Escuché un portazo y un golpe seco contra la pared en cuanto entré en mi habitación. Suspiré entre angustiada y enfadada y me tiré en la cama para abrazar a mi conejita al tiempo que comenzaron a fluir lágrimas de rabia y tristeza. Agotada por el llanto me dormí al cabo del rato.

Los días siguientes intenté evitar a todo el mundo. Comía en mi habitación y gran parte de mis tareas las realizaba por la noche, cuando la mayoría descansaba.

Algunos me preguntaban si estaba bien y yo simplemente les contestaba que sí con una falsa sonrisa. Leiftan y Valkyon me observaban sin decir nada y Ezarel era con el único con el que podía estar tranquila. No hacía preguntas y no me miraba con pena, aunque sabía que algo me pasaba.

Justo me dirigí a la sala de alquimia para tener un poco de conversación con alguien que no fuera yo misma o mi familiar y así distraerme un poco. 

**Mystika: Buenos días Ezarel.**

 **Ezarel: Buenas tardes más bien.**

Estaba preparando algo, mezclando ingredientes y no se giró para hablarme. 

**Mystika: Lo que sea...**

 **Ezarel: ¿Me pasas el agua maldita?**

Rebusqué en la estantería de ingredientes hasta dar con el frasco que necesitaba. 

**Mystika: ¿Para qué la necesitas?**

 **Ezarel: Si te lo contara tendría que matarte.**

 **Mystika: ¡Uy! Eso me suena a que alguien va a recibir un escarmiento.**

 **Ezarel: Jejeje**

 **Mystika: Y supongo que ya me enteraré en su justo momento.**

 **Ezarel: Así es.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, no te entretengo entonces, voy al mercado.**

 **Ezarel: Aha. Oh, espera.**

 **Mystika: Dime.**

Ezarel apagó el mechero bunchen, dejó unas probetas en un soporte en la mesa y se giró para apoyarse en ella mirándome serio. 

**Ezarel: En estos días no te he dicho nada... Sabes que no soy de meterme en cosas personales.**

 **Mystika: Y te lo agradezco.**

 **Ezarel: Pero voy a tener que inmiscuirme, parcialmente al menos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué quieres...?**

Suspiré exasperada, finalmente mi única vía de escape se había empeñado en cerrarse. 

**Ezarel: No sé qué te ha pasado, pero todo el mundo anda preocupado por ti.**

 **Mystika: Estoy bien, ya lo ves.**

 **Ezarel: Sé que no, pero sólo hablas conmigo, así que no quería decirte nada.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?**

 **Ezarel: Valkyon... Sabes que lo aprecio y lleva unos días raro, más retraído de lo que era habitual.**

 **Mystika: Pues díselo a él**.

 **Ezarel: Mystika, que no me meta en la vida de los demás no significa que esté ciego.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **Ezarel: No soy idiota, sé que algo pasa entre vosotros. No te voy a pedir que me lo cuentes, sólo quiero que lo arregléis, sea lo que sea.**

 **Mystika: No es nada Ez, ya se arreglará.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué no es nada? ¡Pero si parecéis dos almas en pena!**

Suspiré y desvié la mirada para que no pudiera leer los sentimientos que cruzaban mi mente en ese momento. 

**Ezarel: Puede que dejándolo pasar se arregle o puede que sea peor y no haya solución. Sé que os apreciáis... más allá de vuestra relación de amigos o de jefe y subordinada...**

 **Mystika: Ez, no sigas por favor.**

 **Ezarel: Vale, me callo, pero si no haces algo, lo haré yo por las malas.**

Ezarel comienza a menear una probeta que contiene un líquido rosa. 

**Mystika: No te atreverías...**

 **Ezarel: ¡Ja! ¿Aún no me conoces?**

 **Mystika: ¡Maldito elfo!**

 **Ezarel: Jaja Sé que me quieres.**

 **Mystika: Sí, ver bajo tierra ahora mismo.**

 **Ezarel: Jajaja Anda sé buena chica y soluciona lo que tengas que solucionar.**

 **Mystika: ¡Está bien, pesado!**

 **Ezarel: Hoy.**

 **Mystika: ¿Hoy? No fastidies...**

 **Ezarel: Sí, hoy. Apenas quedan tres días para que os vayáis, así que mejor cuanto antes.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo, luego voy a hablar con él...**

 **Ezarel: Gracias, ya puedes dejar de entretenerme**

Ezarel se giró de nuevo para seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y me dejó con la palabra en la boca.

(¡Aghh! ¡Consigue sacarme de mis casillas!)

Quedaba un rato para la hora de comer, así que fui a darme una ducha y luego me dirigí a la cantina. Casi todo el cuartel estaba ya allí.

Valkyon estaba en la barra, ahora no podía echarme atrás. Si quería arreglarlo debía intentar confiar en él como me pidió, darle el beneficio de la duda, aunque todo dependería de lo que me dijera al hablar con él, si es que quería hacerlo después de como le hablé y de haber estado ignorándolo estos días.

Me coloqué detrás de él y respiré hondo. 

**Mystika: Valkyon...**

Se giró sorprendido y algo confuso sin saber qué decir. 

**Valkyon: Perdona, estoy ocupando toda la barra, lo siento.**

Apartó su jarra de cerveza a un lado y comenzó a deslizarse para dejarme sitio. Yo puse mi mano en su antebrazo para detenerle. 

**Mystika: No, no es eso... ¿Podríamos hablar luego?**

 **Valkyon: C-claro, no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde.**

 **Mystika: Bien.**

 **Valkyon; ¿Dónde?**

 **Mystika: En la fuente mismo, a las cinco.**

 **Valkyon: De acuerdo, allí estaré.**

**CONTINUARÁ**


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **ME HACES FALTA**

Recogí mi ración y divisé a Leiftan en una de las mesas comiendo solo y no dudé en acercarme a él.

 **Mystika: Hola, ¿puedo?**

 **Leiftan: Por favor.**

Hizo un gesto con la mano señalando un lugar junto a él mientras me sonreía visiblemente feliz de volver a retomar el contacto conmigo.

La gente comenzó a murmurar y a mirarnos de reojo. Mi ceño fue frunciéndose poco a poco, visiblemente molesta por los cuchicheos y las miradas. 

**Mystika: ¿Qué les pasa?**

 **Leiftan: Pues que aparte de con Miiko, no suelen verme en compañía exclusiva femenina.**

 **Mystika: ¿En serio es eso? Aquí se escandalizan con cualquier cosa...**

Leiftan se acercó un poco y se inclinó hacia mi oído. 

**Leiftan: {Por suerte no nos vieron el día de la fiesta}**

 **Mystika: Al menos no todos ellos...**

 **Leiftan: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Mystika: Oh bueno, los chicos nos vieron, justo cuando tuvieron la genial idea de salir para buscarme y llevarme de nuevo a la fiesta.**

Leiftan abrió los ojos y la boca, pero no emitió sonido alguno para luego poner cara de culpabilidad. 

**Mystika: {Vamos, no pongas esa cara, sólo fue un beso}**

 **Leiftan: {...Y podría haberlo visto cualquiera menos discreto}**

 **Mystika: ¿Y? ¿Te avergüenzas?**

 **Leiftan: ¡Claro! No por ti, sino por el comportamiento que tuve.**

 **Mystika: {Dioses Leif... SÓLO FUE UN BESO, no tiene nada de malo. Bueno... excepto que esto le hizo tomar la decisión a Nevra de pedirle a Miiko ir de misión a solas conmigo...}**

 **Leiftan: ¿En serio?**

 **Mystika: Sí y todo acabó como acabó, pero aparte de eso...**

Leiftan se puso pálido y dio unos sorbos a su bebida. Parecía bastante contrariado e incómodo, lo que me hizo mucha gracia. 

**Mystika: Oye, ¡te estaba tomando el pelo! Jajaja Tú no eres culpable de nada.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Seguro?**

 **Mystika: ¡Claro que no! Qué estupidez... Deberías relajarte y ser menos correcto jejeje**

 **Leiftan: Demasiado me relajé esa noche.**

 **Mystika: ¿Acaso te arrepientes de haberlo hecho?**

Le pregunté divertida mientras su malestar aumentaba. Quizás estaba siendo un poco mala, pero me encantaba llevarlo a sobrepasar un poco sus límites. A veces me desesperaba que fuera tan correcto, como si todo estuviera planeado de antemano y nada pudiera escaparse de su control. 

**Leiftan: Mhhh no, aunque sólo sirvió para traerte problemas.**

 **Mystika: ¡Calla anda!**

Choqué mi hombro contra el suyo y él aprovechó para pasar su brazo por mis hombros y besar mi cabeza.

Ahora las miradas del resto de comensales eran ya descaradas y los murmullos se habían hecho bastante audibles alrededor. 

**Mystika: SABES, ES GRACIOSO VER COMO LA GENTE, TENIENDO UN PLATO DE COMIDA QUE ATENDER, PREFIERA ANDAR FISGONEANDO LO QUE HACEN LOS DEMÁS EN SUS MESAS, ¿NO CREES?**

Lo dije bien alto para que, al menos, me escucharan bien las mesas aledañas. Leiftan pasó del pálido al carmesí en cuestión de segundos. 

**Leiftan: {Shhh baja la voz jajaja}**

 **Mystika: Hey, que les den, que se metan en sus vidas.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Qué te ha pasado?**

 **Mystika: ¿A mí?**

 **Leiftan: No sé, eres más... descarada.**

 **Mystika: Será que me hace gracia ver cómo te pones rojo de la vergüenza.**

 **Leiftan: {¿Sí? Eso podrías conseguirlo de otra forma}**

Me giré hacia él sorprendida por sus palabras levantando una ceja y me puse roja sin poder evitarlo. Él intentaba reprimir sin mucho éxito una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia otro lado como si nada hubiera dicho. 

**Mystika: ¡Vaya, vaya señor hijo de la luna! ¿Y soy yo la descarada?**

 **Leiftan: Jaja quizás seas una mala influencia para mí.**

 **Mystika: Sí, ya, o será que no eres tan comedido como intentas aparentar.**

 **Leiftan: Será...**

Me miró de reojo con una media sonrisa dibujada en su cara mientras seguía tomando su bebida. Desde luego desconocía esa faceta pícara de él y me encantaba, quizás porque es de esas personas de las que no te lo esperas en absoluto.

(¿Será que hice bien en rechazarle?... Bah, a quien pretendo engañar, no fue elección mía quedarme prendada de Valkyon y una vez tengo a alguien especial en mi corazón no hay sitio para nadie más, al menos había sido así hasta ahora).

Y como siempre, cada pensamiento me llevaba de nuevo a ÉL. 

**Leiftan: Eh, ¿qué os pasa?**

 **Mystika: ¿Uhm?**

Me saca de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta que me había quedado embobada mirando a la gran mole sentada a la barra de la cantina de espaldas a nosotros. 

**Leiftan: Tú y Valkyon.**

Suspiré mientras jugueteaba con la comida en el plato sin mucho apetito. 

**Mystika: No sé, hay algo que no anda bien. Pero no pasa nada, no te preocupes.**

 **Leiftan: Llevas más de una semana prácticamente recluida en tu habitación. ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme?**

 **Mystika: Es mi manera de gestionarlo.**

 **Leiftan: Pero, ¿gestionar el qué?**

 **Mystika: No me apetece mucho hablar de ello, la verdad.**

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, él seguía rodeándome con su brazo. Me estrechó contra él suspirando y besó de nuevo mi cabeza.

(Vale, sé que dije que evitaría estas situaciones, pero era lo más parecido a un mejor amigo que tenía y aunque no fuera a hablarle de mis problemas amorosos, por razones obvias, su presencia ya era suficiente y me había privado de ella mucho tiempo) 

**Leiftan: Me encantaría pasar así todo el día, pero el deber me llama.**

 **Mystika: Claro**. 

Me separé de él en cuanto apartó su brazo de mis hombros casi a regañadientes. 

**Leiftan: Si algún día te apetece contarme qué ocurre, no dudes en venir a buscarme.**

 **Mystika: Eso haré.**

Finalmente Leiftan se levantó de la mesa. Yo le sonreí y le lancé un beso a modo de despedida.

Miré alrededor y de nuevo algunas miradas curiosas observaban la escena de reojo.

(Pfff ¿Nunca han visto a dos amigos hablando?) 

Acabé mi plato algo irritada y me dirigí al mercado a ver a Purriry, seguía necesitando fondo de armario urgentemente.

Llegué a su puesto y esperé a que acabara de hablar con una clienta mientras miraba las prendas distraída. 

**Purriry: ¡Mystika, querida!**

 **Mystika: Buenas tardes Purriry.**

 **Purriry: ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

 **Mystika: Venía a por algo de ropa, no tengo mucho fondo de armario y bueno, también quería darte las gracias por tan hermoso uniforme que hiciste para mí.**

 **Purriry: Ah no fue nada, fue cosa de Valkyon, yo sólo confeccioné su idea.**

 **Mystika: Aun así, gracias. Dime, ¿qué tienes de nuevo?**

 **Purriry: Acompáñame.**

Me enseñó varias prendas, algunas más extravagantes que otras, así que elegí las más "normales" para mi gusto. 

**Mystika: Me llevaré esto.**

 **Purriry: De acuerdo... un momento, tengo algo que creo que te gustará.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, pero sólo si no es muy caro, ¡ya he gastado bastante! No llevo tanto tiempo aquí como para poder haber ahorrado mucho...**

 **Purriry: Tranquila, te haré un descuento porque sé que te sentará genial y que lo apreciarás.**

 **Mystika: Jajaja veamos pues.**

Purriry fue a la trastienda y al minuto salió con una falda roja algo transparente y abierta por delante. La tela era suave y tenía adornos en los bordes. No era ni muy sencilla ni muy recargada. Lo cierto es que me apetecía darme un capricho, pero dependería de su precio. 

**Purriry: Perfecto para ocasiones especiales y por ser tú, sólo a 170 maanas.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, es genial Purriry. De acuerdo, me la llevaré también.**

Pagué por mis prendas después de acordar un precio razonable por haberme llevado varias, me las colocó todas en una bolsa y di media vuelta para ir de nuevo al cuartel. 

**¿?: Mystika.**

 **Mystika: ¿Purreru?**

Me giré hacia él en cuanto oí su voz, viendo más nerviosismo y emoción de lo habitual en sus ojos. 

**Purreru: ¿P-puedes venir un momento?**

 **Mystika: Claro.**

Le acompañé hasta el almacén en silencio y entramos. En la mesa de trabajo había algo bien cubierto con una sábana. Purreru lo destapó de inmediato dejando al descubierto una gran incubadora reluciente. 

**Mystika: ¡Lo has conseguido! Es estupendo, eres un genio.**

 **Purreru: G-gracias.**

 **Mystika: Y además lo has hecho antes de lo esperado.**

 **Purreru: He pedido un par de favores.**

Algo me decía que los Purrekos no eran simples comerciantes, parecían tener mucha influencia y no sólo en la ciudad de Eel, pero en cualquier caso eran agradables y serviciales. 

**Purreru: ¿Lo pondrás a incubar de inmediato?**

 **Mystika: Sí. ¿Quieres que te deje una copia de mis llaves mientras no estoy por si acaso?**

 **Purreru: Oh sí, claro, con mucho gusto vigilaré el huevo y podré aprovechar para anotar cualquier cambio. Tendré que ir cuando nadie pueda verme.**

 **Mystika: Sí, mejor. Bueno, voy a llevarme esto cuanto antes.**

Volví a cubrir la incubadora con la sábana para que nadie pudiera verla camino a mi habitación. 

**Purreru: Nos vemos.**

 **Mystika: Hasta pronto, ¡y gracias!**

Me dirigí a mi habitación a paso ligero, pues la incubadora pesaba bastante, rezando para no encontrarme a nadie de camino. 

**Ezarel: ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa?**

(MIERDA, piensa algo, ¡rápido!) 

**Mystika: Hola Ez, ehm a llevar esta ropa sucia antes de ir al jardín, he quedado con Valkyon.**

 **Ezarel: Ah bien, me has hecho caso.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo no hacerlo...?**

Ezarel mostró su mejor sonrisa satisfecho y volvió la vista a la incubadora oculta. 

**Ezarel: ¿No pesa demasiado esa ropa?**

 **Mystika: Sí, es que hay mucha... ¿Quieres llevarla por mí?**

Acerqué el bulto hacia él con determinación y él puso una mueca de asco. 

**Ezarel: ¡Iugh, no!**

 **Mystika: Lo imaginé jejeje. Nos vemos.**

 **Ezarel: ¡Suerte!**

Entré en mi habitación y dejé las compras en el armario y la incubadora en una esquina para que no quedara visible desde la puerta. La destapé y fui a por el huevo a su escondrijo.

Luego coloqué con cuidado el huevo sobre el nido de ésta y la encendí. Una luz lo cubrió por completo, ya había comenzado.

Estaba realmente ansiosa por ver si funcionaba y por saber qué clase de familiar saldría de ahí. Sólo esperaba que no fuera una bestia incontrolable, aunque con el tamaño del huevo, pequeño no sería...

(¿Cómo lo voy a ocultar si llega a eclosionar?) 

Miré el reloj, ya casi eran las 5. Me aseguré de que el huevo no se viera y cerré bien la puerta con llave.

(Y ahora hacia al jardín... Realmente no podía seguir evitándole y menos cuando en un par de días iríamos juntos de misión. Misión que estimaban duraría unas dos semanas).

Llegué al jardín de la música y seguí hasta la fuente del parque, me descalcé para mojarme los pies durante unos instantes y luego subí a la gran piedra que había en frente de la fuente. Valkyon aún no había llegado. 

**Valkyon: ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?**

No pude evitar sonreír, no sólo por tenerle cerca, sino también por la frase, la típica que te sueltan cuando intentan ligar contigo en un bar o discoteca. 

**Mystika: Sí, sobretodo suelo venir de noche a relajarme y pensar...**

Valkyon subió también a la piedra y me aparté a un lado para hacerle hueco para sentarse.

Suspiré profundamente buscando la forma de comenzar sin saber si me arrepentiría de la decisión que iba a tomar a continuación. Tenía la mirada perdida en el agua que caía de la fuente y notaba cómo Valkyon me observaba pacientemente. 

**Mystika: Voy... voy a hacer el esfuerzo de confiar en ti, aunque no olvido lo que oí y me duela tu falta de confianza.**

 **Valkyon: No... no es eso, Mystika... Confío en ti, pero esto es algo que no puedo contarte, por tu bien.**

 **Mystika: En serio, ¿por mi bien?**

 **Valkyon: Sí y ya he dicho demasiado.**

Valkyon miró alrededor molesto, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírnos.

(Pero, ¿qué le pasa? No le tenía por alguien paranoico...)

Le observé atentamente como fruncía el ceño y luego sacudió ligeramente su cabeza como para desechar así sus pensamientos. Cogió aire y se giró hacia mi chocando su mirada contra la mía. 

**Valkyon: Entonces...**

 **Mystika: ¿Entonces?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Todo volverá a ser como antes?**

 **Mystika: Lo intentaré.**

(Como antes... ¿Antes de saber que prefería no hacer la misión conmigo?... ¡Ya vale! Si le has dicho que lo intentarás, lo intentarás, sino, haberte callado y esperado que el elfo hiciera de las suyas). 

**Valkyon: Me vale. Floppy te echa de menos.**

 **Mystika: Floppy, ¿eh?**

Valkyon me dirigió una media sonrisa algo tímida y también perdió su mirada en el agua.

Quizás me costara olvidar el daño que me hizo oír su conversación, pero me sentía tan bien a su lado y tan aliviada de volver a hablarle como si nada... 

**Mystika: Eh, siento cómo te hablé el otro día.**

 **Valkyon: Tranquila, lo entiendo... Me preguntaba si...**

 **Mystika: ¿Uhm?**

 **Valkyon: Bueno, si querías retomar los ratos de lectura conmigo.**

 **Mystika: Eso sería genial.**

 **Valkyon: Bien, tengo que ir a acabar unas cosas a la herrería, pero luego podemos quedar un rato antes de la cena si te apetece.**

 **Mystika: Claro, ¿me pasas a buscar a mi habitación cuando acabes?**

 **Valkyon: Sí.**

Valkyon me miró con el rostro más relajado y se despidió.

No sabía cómo iba a acabar la cosa, pero seguro que al final descubriría sus motivos. Podría haberse inventado cualquier excusa en una semana, pero mantenía su versión, aunque eso no le hiciera precisamente "inocente".

(Ojalá me contara cuál es el problema...)

Me estiré sobre la piedra y me quedé unos minutos más pensando en cómo sobrellevar esto. No iba a ser nada fácil estar a su lado, compartir nuestros momentos, hacer un viaje y vivir esas dos semanas de misión...

Tenerle tan cerca y la vez tan lejos... Cada vez que parecía que iba a pasar algo entre nosotros él levantaba un muro de varios metros entre los dos.

(Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer? Así lo quiere él y yo lo tengo que respetar y, obviamente, no quiero perder su amistad por nada). 

Me desperecé y me puse en marcha rumbo a mi habitación. Estaba harta de pensar y darle vueltas al tema sin parar, era capaz de obsesionarme con algo y no soltarlo.  
(Tengo que pasar página, tengo que...) 

**Ezarel: ... ¡Mystika! ¿Estás ahí?**

 **Mystika: Oh, eh... ¿qué?**

 **Ezarel: Te estaba llamando, ¡me has hecho correr!**

 **Mystika: Ouh, pobrecito...**

 **Ezarel: No es momento de bromas.**

(Vaya, esto es nuevo. ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Jamás le había visto tan serio) 

**Ezarel: Ven.**

Me agarró de la muñeca y me llevó a su habitación pidiéndome que guardara silencio. Me empujó dentro y cerró en seguida tras de sí con llave. 

**Mystika: Pero, ¿qué pasa?**

 **Ezarel: Shhh... ¿Dónde encontraste el cristal que me diste para la poción?**

La pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenida, mi mente aún divagaba sobre lo sucedido antes y me costaba procesar su demanda. 

**Mystika: Eh... ¿el cristal de la armonía? Ah sí, no te lo dije porque estaba Valkyon delante, pero me lo dio Tristan, ¿por qué?**

 **Ezarel: ¡Maldición!**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Ezarel: Estaba preparando unas pociones para reponer existencias, en concreto unas reveladoras.**

 **Mystika: ¿Reveladoras?**

 **Ezarel: Sí, sirven para averiguar si alguien o algo está hechizado.**

Ezarel contestó fastidiado haciendo aspavientos con la mano como si le molestara tener que explicar ese detalle en ese preciso momento. 

**Ezarel: Sin querer volqué uno de los frascos con la poción terminada y cayó sobre los restos del cristal que usé para la de desvinculación.**

 **Mystika: ¿...Y?**

 **Ezarel: ¡Comenzó a brillar!**

Le miré interrogante encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros, pues no tenía ni idea de lo que significaba todo esto. 

**Ezarel: ¡Vamos, despierta!**

Ezarel me dio un toque en la frente con sus dedos, exasperado. 

**Mystika: ¡Eh! No sé de qué me estás hablando, no tengo ni idea de alquimia.**

 **Ezarel: No, realmente no te pareces en nada a tu madre... En fin, Tristan hechizó el cristal sabiendo que ibais a tomarlo.**

 **Mystika: Pero, ¿qué clase de hechizo y por qué?**

 **Ezarel: Creo que de localización, la muestra era muy pequeña y no pude averiguar más.**

 **Mystika: {¿Nos ha puesto un GPS?}**

 **Ezarel: ¿Un qué?**

 **Mystika: Da igual, sólo pensaba en voz alta. Pero, ¿para qué?**

 **Ezarel: ¿Cómo que para qué? Deberías usar tu cabeza para pensar y no sólo para portar tu roja melena con gracia. Es bastante lógico, ¿no?**

Le eché una mirada asesina antes de contestarle. 

**Mystika: Si y no, quiero decir, él ya sabe dónde y cómo encontrarme. Además sabe que voy a ir de nuevo a buscar a Anazaret y sólo tendrá que seguirle a él para encontrarme a mí.**

 **Ezarel: Ah sí, reconoce tu olor y bueno, le reventaste un ojo al bicho...**

 **Mystika: Por eso no tiene sentido, no necesita el hechizo. A menos que...**

 **Ezarel: ¿A menos que quiera tener controlado a Nevra y no a ti?**

 **Mystika: Sí, pero ¿qué motivos tendría?**

Me puse a dar vueltas en la habitación como león enjaulado pensando en qué finalidad tendría mantener controlado a Nevra. El elfo me seguía con la mirada nervioso. 

**Ezarel: Él no tiene nada que ver con lo de Marian.**

 **Mystika: No, hace veinte años era un bebé...**

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué sabe de Tristan?**

 **Mystika: Pues... se lo tuve que contar todo por un descuido tonto...**

 **Ezarel: ¡Ahí lo tienes!**

 **Mystika: Pero, ¿por qué eso debería ser un problema?**

 **Ezarel: Porque es una amenaza.**

 **Mystika: Entonces, ¿por qué no ha ido a por ti?**

Una sombra cruzó su mirada luciendo aún más preocupado que antes. 

**Ezarel: Me reserva para el final, seguro. Lleva mucho tiempo provocando incidentes alrededor nuestro, es su forma de amenazarme y hacerme ver lo vulnerable que puedo ser.**

 **Mystika: Ez, le conté todo a Valkyon también...**

 **Ezarel: Lo sé.**

Ezarel hizo una mueca de disgusto. Aunque a veces se peleara con Nevra, eran buenos amigos, pero con Valkyon... bueno, con Valkyon tenía una relación especial, fraternal podría decirse. 

**Ezarel: ¿Quién más lo sabe?**

 **Mystika: Nadie, al final con todo este rollo de Nevra no expliqué a Miiko ni a los demás nada y luego ya no he encontrado la ocasión.**

 **Ezarel: No lo hagas, no sabemos si eso es el problema. Nadie más debería estar en peligro por mi culpa...**

Estaba preocupado y triste y se culpaba por lo que estaba pasando sin razón. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. 

**Mystika: Esto no es culpa tuya, ¿me oyes? El único culpable aquí es Tristan.**

 **Ezarel: Jmmm.**

 **Mystika: Hay que prevenir a Nevra...**

 **Ezarel: ¿Y Valkyon?**

 **Mystika: Estaremos juntos de misión, yo me encargaré de él.**

 **Ezarel: Confío en que no dejarás que nada malo le ocurra. Por mi parte mandaré un mensaje a Nevra. Debe volver cuanto antes, estará más seguro aquí que por ahí solo, aunque tiene dos días de viaje al menos.**

 **Mystika: Sí, pero ya verás como llega intacto... Bueno, debo ir a mi habitación. Mantenme informada con lo de Nevra.**

 **Ezarel: Desde luego.**

Abandoné la habitación de Ezarel con el corazón en un puño. Mi indiscreción había puesto en peligro a dos de mis amigos y pondría todo mi empeño en mantenerlos a salvo, aunque me fuera la vida en ello. 

Después de un rato en mi habitación dando vueltas, unos nudillos golpearon con fuerza la puerta sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
(¿Valkyon?) Mi corazón dio un respingo traicionero. 

**Mystika: ¿Sí?**

 **¿?: Mystika, ¿puedes abrir?**

(¿Qué? ¿Valarian?)

Fui corriendo a abrir la puerta pensando que habría pasado algo con Valkyon. Nada más salir cerré tras de mí para evitar que pudiera ver la incubadora. 

**Mystika: Valarian, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

 **Valarian: Hola, pues había pensado que, ya que vamos a pasar dos semanas juntos podríamos, no sé, conocernos mejor antes, lejos de la tensión de la misión y eso.**

Lo cierto es que apenas habíamos hablado antes, sólo lo justo y necesario en las misiones, en la cantina o en los entrenos de la guardia. 

**Mystika: Ah, ya... Bueno, ¿por qué no?**

 **Valarian: ¡Genial! ¿Te apetecería ir a tomar algo ahora?**

 **Mystika: Me encantaría, pero ya he quedado, lo siento. Quizás más tarde o mañana.**

 **Valarian: Claro, eso sería estupendo. Oye, es genial que estés en Obsidiana.**

 **Mystika: Ehm... ¿por qué?**

 **Valarian: Inteligente, valiente, fuerte y guapa. ¡Así da gusto pertenecer a la misma guardia que tú!**

Me guiñó un ojo con una simpatía sincera y sentí enrojecer de inmediato. A parte de Nevra, allí no conocía a nadie que fuera tan directo y despreocupado a la hora de abordarme. 

**Mystika: Vaya... g-gracias.**

(¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado a este?)

Se acercó un poco más a mí sonriendo mientras mostraba sus finos colmillos y sus pupilas se expandían. 

**Valarian: Tendremos que ir en varios barcos para la misión, así que pensé que estaría bien ir juntos en uno. Sería divertido, ¿no crees?**

 **Mystika: Oh, pues...**

En ese momento se escucharon unas pesadas botas y el tintineo de una armadura detrás de Valarian. La altura de Val no me permitía verle, pero sabía bien como sonaba al caminar... 

**Valkyon: Mystika irá conmigo. Ahora vuelve a tus tareas Valarian.**

**CONTINUARÁ**


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **GRATA SORPRESA**

 **Valarian: ¡Jefe! L-lo siento, ya me iba a seguir con mi turno de guardia... ¿Nos vemos luego entonces, Mystika?**

Valkyon nos miraba deforma inquisidora.

 **Mystika: Luego hablamos en la cena, ¿vale?**

 **Valarian: Claro, hasta luego. Jefe...**

Se dirigió a él con deferencia antes de volver por el pasillo y marcharse en dirección a la puerta exterior. Valkyon lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció y se giró hacia mí con una leve sonrisa.

 **Valkyon: ¿Vamos?**

 **Mystika: Ehh, sí, claro. Después de ti.**

 **Valkyon: Ven.**

Me rodeó los hombros con su fuerte brazo, me estrechó contra él y me llevó hacia su habitación. Mi corazón se aceleró con su contacto, por lo que evité mirarle a los ojos para que no notara mi nerviosismo.

Llegamos a su habitación y me hizo pasar. Floppy estaba dormida en su camita hasta que nos oyó, saltando a mis brazos feliz y arrancando así una amplia sonrisa de su dueño.

 **Valkyon: Te dije que te echaba de menos... y no ha sido la única.**

 **Mystika: ¿Ah sí?**

Le miré de reojo mientras atendía a Floppy. Él rió con suavidad mientras buscaba algún libro en la estantería.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué te apetece?**

(Algo que no es la lectura precisamente. ¡Mierda, céntrate!)

Carraspeé antes de contestarle, como si eso pudiera retirar los pensamientos inadecuados de mi cabeza.

 **Mystika: Ehm, ¿qué tienes?**

 **Valkyon: Un poco de todo, aunque sólo mis favoritos.**

Me acerqué a la estantería para mirar los títulos y me di cuenta que teníamos gustos similares en cuanto a lectura. Eché un vistazo rápido y en la estantería más elevada vi uno de mis libros favoritos. Intenté alcanzarlo poniéndome de puntillas, pero la estantería estaba ideada para alguien que medía metro noventa... En seguida Valkyon me ayudó, rozando su mano con la mía para alcanzar el libro y retirándolo de su lugar.

 **Mystika: Gracias, me encanta este libro.**

 **Valkyon: Ponte cómoda.**

Me sonrió señalando a la cama. Me recosté sobre los cojines con Floppy en mi regazo y el corazón latiendo con desenfreno en mi pecho y mi cuello. Valkyon me imitó y se colocó a mi lado con suavidad para no hundir la cama de golpe.

 **Mystika: Hay una segunda parte, ¿la tenéis?**

 **Valkyon: No, no sabía nada.**

 **Mystika: Ocurre en el mismo lugar y los protagonistas son los descendientes de los del primer libro.**

 **Valkyon: Sería genial conseguirlo. A pesar de ser un libro largo, se hace corto.**

 **Mystika: Yo también tengo esa sensación cada vez que lo acabo.**

 **Valkyon: Lo dices como si lo hubieras leído muchas veces.**

 **Mystika: Pues sí, ambos libros.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Aun teniendo la cantidad de libros diferentes que tenéis?**

 **Mystika: ¿Tú no repites algo si te gusta mucho?**

 **Valkyon: Pues sí, aunque probablemente menos de lo que me gustaría... Bueno, comencemos.**

Valkyon abrió la tapa del libro y comenzó la lectura. De nuevo su voz grave y varonil retumbó en la habitación. Floppy se acurrucó y se puso a dormir y yo me giré hacia él para observar cómo salía cada palabra de su boca.

Debió pasar casi una hora sin perder un solo segundo de atención. No podía negarlo, me tenía atrapada, estaba loca por él y por mucho que hubiera intentado olvidarlo, los esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

 **Valkyon: [...] –Creí que había muerto- musitó. De pronto pareció recordar a Philip. Apartó los ojos de la mujer y lo miró, sobreponiéndose-. Presentad mis respetos al prior de Kingsbridge- añadió.**

Valkyon dejó de leer y un ictus de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, antes sereno.

 **Mystika: ¡Valkyon! ¿Qué ocurre?**

Me incorporé sobresaltada despertando a Floppy. Su expresión se había relajado un poco.

 **Mystika: ... ¿Estás bien?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, es sólo que a veces me dan fuertes dolores de cabeza.**

 **Mystika: ¿Leïn no te ha dado nada?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, pero nada sirve...**

Había muchos motivos por los que tener esos dolores de cabeza repentinos, pero que no sanaran con "medicina".

Me acerqué a él y le quité el libro de las manos. Me miró extrañado pero no dijo nada, entonces metí mis manos por debajo del cuello de borrego de su chaleco para ponerlas en sus cervicales, estaban completamente agarrotadas.

 **Mystika: Es posible que pueda ayudarte.**

 **Valkyon: ¿¡Cómo!?**

Me miró totalmente sorprendido, tanto por mi gesto como por lo que dije.

 **Mystika: Ven, vas a tener que colocarte en el suelo sentado contra la cama.**

Obedeció sin más sentándose donde le dije y yo me coloqué detrás de él en el borde de la cama con su espalda entre mis piernas.

(No va a ser una postura muy cómoda, tiene la espalda realmente ancha...)

Desabroché su chaleco y se lo quité, coloqué mis manos sobre su cuello y noté como se tensó al instante.

 **Mystika: {Vas a tener que intentar relajarte, sino no podré ayudarte}**

Esto último se lo dije de forma suave acercándome a su oído.

 **Valkyon: Perdona.**

Finalmente fue relajando poco a poco su cuerpo y comencé a palpar su cuello y sus hombros con las manos. Tenía toda la zona contracturada, lo que bien podía ser el origen de sus dolores.

Comencé a masajear descargando sus fuertes músculos con mis puños. Con cualquier otra persona hubiera podido usar sólo los pulgares, pero con semejante espalda necesitaba más presión y fuerza.

 **Valkyon: Se siente genial...**

Ahora sí presioné fuerte desde los trapecios hasta la base del cráneo con los pulgares provocándole un gruñido de placer. Todo mi cuerpo vibró con el suyo al estar en contacto directo con mis piernas.

Mi cuerpo entero se estremecía con cada gruñido gutural y salvaje que le provocaban mis manos. Empezaba a tener mucho calor.

Ya había pasado una media hora y sus cervicales estaban mucho mejor. Así que me detuve antes de hacer alguna tontería poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros y suspiré para intentar relajarme yo.

Sin previo aviso Valkyon agarró mi antebrazo y se lo llevó a la cara inspirándolo, poniéndomela piel de gallina

 **Valkyon: Hueles a frutas silvestres.**

 **Mystika: E-eh sí, es un jabón que hice el otro día.**

Soltó mi brazo, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en mi muslo y me miró a la cara. Levantó su brazo y puso su mano en mi nuca para atraerme hacia él colocando mi frente contra la suya.

 **Valkyon: {Eres fantástica, ya no me duele nada}**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuello y cerré los ojos para pensar en otra cosa sin mucho éxito. Su piel, siempre tan caliente, me hacía subir aún más la temperatura.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué siempre estás tan caliente? Q-quiero decir, parece como si siempre tuvieras fiebre...**

(Mierda, qué mal ha sonado eso, ¡los nervios me traicionan en el peor momento!)

 **Valkyon: Jajaja no sé, de siempre estoy dos o tres grados por encima de los demás.**

Me separé un poco para poner una distancia más "cómoda" para mí y no perderla poca calma que me quedaba estando en contacto tan directo con él.

 **Mystika: Qué curioso, debe ser increíble cuando tengas fiebre de verdad.**

Valkyon se limitó a mirarme divertido por mi observación. Por impulso retiré un mechón de pelo de su cara con delicadeza y él cerró los ojos suspirando.

(Dios, tengo tantas ganas de besarle... ¡No, no, no, contrólate! No podrás soportar un rechazo más. Si me girara la cara y se levantara me rompería en mil pedazos).

Suspirando me enderecé alejándome así de su cara, muy a mi pesar.

 **Mystika: Deberíamos ir a cenar.**

 **Valkyon: ...Sí...**

Se levantó y se estiró satisfecho. Desde que lo conocí nunca le había visto tan relajado y era un placer saber que era yo quien le había dejado así. Yo en cambio sentía la piel de mi cara arder.

Fuimos hacia la puerta y al abrirla nos encontramos a Ykhar de frente con intención de picar.

 **Ykhar: Oh...**

Su cara era un poema y no era para menos. Si yo viera salir de su habitación a Valkyon con cara de estar totalmente relajado acompañado de una chica con la cara roja como un tomate, tendría ganas de asesinarlos a ambos.

(Mierda, ¿habrá escuchado algo?)

 **Valkyon: Hola Ykhar, ¿querías algo?**

 **Ykhar: ...Miiko quiere hablar contigo después de cenar para ultimar detalles antes de embarcaros.**

 **Valkyon: Bien, gracias.**

Aunque él le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella no cambió su sombría expresión. Me miró de reojo y se marchó sin decir nada más.

 **Mystika: ...Creo que está algo molesta.**

 **Valkyon: Va a tener que acostumbrarse. Venga, vamos.**

(¿Acostumbrarse? ¿A qué? ¿A verle con otras chicas? ¿A verle conmigo? ¿A verme salir de su habitación?)

Intentando reprimir mis pensamientos para no darle vueltas al asunto y hacerme ilusiones falsas, llegamos a la cantina y después de pedir nuestra comida nos dirigimos a la que hicimos nuestra mesa habitual.

 **Valkyon: Dime, ¿qué familiar tienes en tu mundo?**

 **Mystika: ¿Te refieres a qué animales tengo en casa?**

 **Valkyon: Aha.**

 **Mystika: Pues tengo una perra llamada Dala y dos ratas, Bonnie y Clyde.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Ah sí? Nunca me habías hablado de ellas.**

 **Mystika: Nunca me has preguntado... Y no suelo hablar de mis cosas si no me preguntan antes.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué? Todo el mundo lo hace.**

 **Mystika: Supongo que por no molestar o aburrir con mis trivialidades a nadie. Si no me preguntan es porque no les interesa.**

 **Valkyon: Bueno, pues a mí no me importa que me expliques cosas. Creo que siempre tienes algo interesante que decir.**

 **Mystika: Gracias...**

 **Valkyon: Y dime, ¿qué hacen vuestros animales por vosotros?**

 **Mystika: Mhh pues los míos hacerme compañía únicamente.**

 **Valkyon: Como Floppy.**

 **Mystika: Exacto. Mucha gente los tiene con ese fin, pero los hay que cumplen funciones específicas.**

Le estuve explicando por encima los diferentes animales comunes que compartían nuestra vida de un modo u otro y sus "funciones".

Ya habíamos acabado de comer hacía rato y miré el reloj de la pared.

 **Mystika: Vaya, se ha hecho tarde. Miiko te espera.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, cierto... mejor me voy.**

Cogió mi mano y la apretó con cariño antes de levantarse de la mesa.

 **Valkyon: Nos vemos mañana.**

 **Mystika: Que descanses.**

En cuanto se fue cerré los ojos y me estiré para desentumecer mis músculos. Había estado mucho rato en la misma posición y sentía un hormigueo en la espalda.

Algo de vidrio golpeó la mesa y abrí los ojos para ver qué o quién había hecho el ruido ese.

 **Valarian: Ahora no puedes huir de mí.**

 **Mystika: Jaja no lo pretendía.**

Valarian había dejado una jarra de cerveza delante de mí y él sostenía otra. Tenía más espuma de la que desearía, pero se lo agradecí igual sin hacer ningún comentario.

 **Mystika: Valarian, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta directa?**

 **Valarian: Por favor, odio que se anden con rodeos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué este repentino interés? Quiero decir, apenas habíamos cruzado unas pocas palabras hasta el día de hoy**...

Val puso cara de chico interesante mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo de su asiento, jarra en mano.

 **Valarian: A decir verdad, supongo que por lo que has demostrado en tus misiones, esa fuerza, valor y la rapidez en aprender... Sinceramente pocos pensaban que pudieras conseguir tanto.**

Levanto una ceja entre sorprendida e irónica hacia él e inmediatamente se echa a reír.

 **Valarian: ¡Eh, no me mires así! Nueva y medio humana... no apostábamos por ti y menos en una guardia como la Obsidiana.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, aprecio la sinceridad. Así que... ¿Mi valor te ha hecho tener interés en mi persona?**

 **Valarian: A decir verdad, no sólo eso... Verás, saber lo que pasó con Nevra y aun así resistirte a sus encantos no es algo común, nunca le rechazan, todas acaban cayendo tarde o temprano y sin ayuda de ninguna sangre.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué tiene de interesante que le rechace?**

 **Valarian: Una chica difícil siempre supone un reto y... ¡me encantan los retos!**

 **Mystika: Jajajaja eres un tanto pretencioso, ¿no crees?**

 **Valarian: Para nada, sólo tengo seguridad en mí mismo.**

Valarian sonríe mostrando sus afilados colmillos y casi puedo escuchar un ronroneo de satisfacción. Me levanto, cojo las jarras ya vacías en una mano y pongo la otra en su hombro al pasar por su lado.

 **Mystika: {Cuidado y no te metas en la boca del lobo, gatito}**

 **Valarian: Jajaja Seré prudente.**

Esta vez sonrió entrecerrando los ojos y echa sus orejas hacia atrás. Su cola se mueve pausada y suavemente de un lado a otro.

Sé lo suficiente sobre gatos para saber que eso significa que siente bastante interés por algo y ese algo, parece que soy yo.

Volví con las jarras llenas y le di la suya a Valarian.

 **Mystika: ¿Sabes? Puedo conocer tu estado de ánimo mirando tu cola.**

Él abrió la boca sorprendido por mi comentario.

 **Valarian: ¿Y cómo es eso?**

 **Mystika: Por los gatos de mi mundo, heces los mismo gestos.**

 **Valarian: Ah claro... Mejor así, no habrá lugar a ninguna mala interpretación de mis palabras.**

 **Mystika: Y dime, ¿también huyes del agua y te lavas con la lengua?**

 **Valarian: Jajaja mhhh ¿eso te gustaría?**

 **Mystika: ¡Sin duda sería curioso!**

Seguimos hablando de cosas banales y de la misión que teníamos por delante. Cuando hablaba de cosas serias, era un chico muy formal, pero cuando no, le gustaba bromear y hacer referencias algo obscenas, aunque bien encubiertas.

Se había hecho tarde, Karuto nos avisó del cierre y Valarian se ofreció a acompañarme a mi habitación.

 **Valarian: Que tengas dulces sueños.**

Agarró mi mano y la besó cual caballero. Pude notar las vibraciones del ronroneo que emitía su garganta y me hacían cosquillas.

 **Mystika: Buenas noches Val.**

Entré en mi habitación y me cambié para acostarme. Luego saqué de un cajón unas cerezas al cacao para mi conejita y me acosté mirando el huevo.

En poco más de un día me marcharía de nuevo dejando el huevo un poco a su suerte. Iba a compartir barco con el hombre que me volvía loca y al que, no sabía bien por qué, no debía acercarme más de la cuenta.

Además ahora un compañero de guardia sentía un repentino interés en conocerme y casi me hacía sentir como un rollizo ratón acorralado por su depredador.

Ah sí, sin contar con que en el destino del viaje me esperaba un basilisco con, probablemente, ganas de venganza y comandado por mi propio padre...

Parecía el argumento de una mala película de ciencia ficción, de esas que ponen los domingos por la tarde de relleno en televisión.

Meditando sobre todo esto me quedé profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano para hacer mi maleta antes de ir a desayunar. Coloqué mi nuevo uniforme y la espada que me regaló Valkyon con cuidado. Luego me dirigí a la cantina.

 **Mystika: Buenos días Karuto, lo de siempre por favor.**

 **Karuto: ¡Ya va!**

 **Mystika: {Tan simpático como siempre}**

 **Ykhar: Hola Mystika...**

Me giré sorprendida hacia ella, creyendo que no querría dirigirme la palabra.

 **Mystika: ¿Ykhar? Buenos días...**

 **Ykhar: Sólo quería decir que... bueno me alegro por vosotros.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo dices?**

 **Ykhar: Bueno yo... yo os oí ayer...**

Ykhar estaba roja de la vergüenza o quizás de la ira y del enorme esfuerzo que parecía estar haciendo para quedar bien conmigo.

 **Mystika: ¡Ah eso! Entonces alégrate sólo por él.**

 **Ykhar: ¿Q-qué quieres decir?**

 **Mystika: El pobre tenía la espalda fatal y estuve dándole un masaje para descontracturar sus cervicales. Eso era posiblemente el origen de sus dolores de cabeza.**

 **Ykhar: O-oh ¿en serio? ¿Eso eran los...ehm ruidos?**

 **Mystika: Jajajajaja sí...**

 **Ykhar: Vaya, discúlpame por favor, yo... lo siento.**

 **Mystika: No te preocupes**.

Ella sudaba por los nervios y parecía algo aliviada al enterarse que lo que había pasado no era lo que imaginaba, aunque yo deseaba en el fondo que lo hubiera sido...

Karuto apareció de nuevo con mi desayuno y me puse a comer de inmediato.

 **Mystika: Gracias Karuto, luego vendré a ayudarte con nuestras raciones.**

 **Karuto: ¡Qué detalle**!

Ykhar se fue de la cantina con algo de comida y yo me quedé en la barra.

 **Ezarel: Buenos días.**

 **Mystika: Hola Ez, no esperaba verte tan pronto.**

 **Ezarel: Te estaba buscando.**

 **Mystika: Oh, ¿hay novedades de Nevra?**

 **Ezarel: Sí, su familiar volvió con una respuesta. Ya está de camino, supongo que llegará en un par de días.**

 **Mystika: Ufff... menos mal.**

 **Ezarel: No entiendo por qué tanto aprecio al vampirucho, es un fastidio la mayoría del tiempo.**

 **Mystika: ¿En serio? Pero ¡mira quién fue a hablar! Nevra fue de los pocos que fue agradable cuando llegué.**

 **Ezarel: Porque te quería hincar el diente y lo que no es el diente.**

 **Mystika: ...Por lo que fuera, da igual. Tú sólo eras un auténtico idiota.**

 **Ezarel: Y tú una estúpida humana. Pero... bueno, todos hemos cambiado.**

 **Mystika: Ah no, yo no he cambiado nada, sólo se descubrió que no era sólo humana.**

 **Ezarel: Lo que tú digas.**

 **Mystika: Ves, eres tú el fastidio jajaja**

Ezarel arrugó su nariz mostrándose falsamente molesto y pidió un par de tostadas con miel a Karuto.

 **Ezarel: Ya lo habéis arreglado, por lo visto.**

 **Mystika: ¿Él te lo ha dicho?**

 **Ezarel: No ha hecho falta, se os ve en la cara. ¿Qué paso en esa reconciliación? Se le ve más "relajado" que nunca.**

Me miró con aire burlón levantando una ceja y acentuó las palabras con doble sentido. Yo sacudí la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 **Mystika: Digamos que es posible que haya dado con la solución a sus problemas de dolores de cabeza.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Cuál, la "reconciliación"?**

 **Mystika: ¡Eres idiota!**

 **Ezarel; Jajaja perdona, dime.**

 **Mystika: Sólo le hice un masaje en las cervicales.**

 **Ezarel: Vaya, ¿me estás diciendo que tus manos son más eficientes que nuestras pociones?**

 **Mystika: No deberías subestimarme tanto, elfo.**

 **Ezarel: Bah, no lo creeré hasta que lo viva.**

 **Mystika: ¿¡Qué!? Tú no te mereces mis mágicas manos...**

 **Ezarel: Bah**.

En cuanto le trajo su desayuno, Ezarel devoró sus tostadas sin cuidado alguno.

 **Ezarel: Mhh por cierto... Gracias.**

 **Mystika: ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?**

 **Ezarel: Por lo que hablaste con Eweleïn, por darnos una solución a lo "nuestro".**

 **Mystika: Oh, no es nada, sólo hice lo que creía mejor para ambos.**

Pude ver como sonrió mientras daba el último bocado a su desayuno.

 **Ezarel: Bueno, me voy a acabar de prepararos lo necesario para mañana.**

 **Mystika: Adiós elfo.**

Yo también acabé mi desayuno y me dirigí al mercado, tenía que darle la copia de mis llaves a Purreru.

Al llegar vi que su puesto estaba cerrado, así que fui hacia el almacén. Piqué a la puerta y esperé unos segundos sin recibir contestación.

Volví al mercado y fui al puesto de alquimia que regentaba Purroy.

 **Mystika: Buenos días Purroy.**

 **Purroy: Hola Mystika, ¿qué necesitas?**

 **Mystika: Sólo necesito saber dónde encontrar a Purreru, es importante.**

 **Purroy: ¡Ah! Hoy es su día libre pero es posible que lo encuentres por el bosque buscando cosas para los familiares.**

 **Mystika: Muchas gracias Purroy, que vaya bien.**

Me dirigí al bosque con paso firme, seguramente le encontraría en la entrada del bosque buscando brotes de bambú.

Cuando llegué no vi a nadie, pero oí unos ruidos que provenían de los matorrales y me acerqué con sigilo. Purreru apareció de repente con un brote en la mano.

 **Purreru: ¡Mystika! Me has asustado.**

 **Mystika: Perdona, te estaba buscando.**

 **Purreru: Oh sí, tienes que darme tus llaves.**

Sus ojos brillaron unos segundos mientras le tendí la copia de la llave de mi habitación.

 **Purreru: Me acercaré cada noche a observar su evolución**

 **Mystika: Bien, si hay alguna novedad manda a algún familiar veloz a avisarme.**

 **Purreru: Descuida.**

 **Mystika: Me voy a ayudar a Karuto, ¡adiós!**

 **Purreru: Hasta pronto.**

Sin más demora me dirigí de nuevo a la cantina. Faltaban apenas un par de horas para la hora de comer, por lo que Karuto estaría de faena hasta las cejas. Debía encargarse de la comida, de las raciones para seis personas para el viaje y dejar cosas listas para la hora de la cena. Aunque solía tener ayuda, era mucho trabajo el que daba la cocina y cada vez que podía, le ayudaba.

 **Mystika: Ya estoy de vuelta. Dime, ¿con qué me pongo?**

 **Karuto: Vas a tener que decidir lo que llevaréis para el viaje, yo tengo mucho lío...**

 **Mystika: No te preocupes, no hay problema.**

Salí a la despensa para ver qué podía hacer que durara lo suficiente sin volverse incomestible para el día siguiente. Necesitábamos comida, cena y desayuno. Recogí arroz, setas, verduras, mantequilla y queso y volví a la cocina.

 **Karuto: ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?**

 **Mystika: Risotto de setas. Voy a hacer bastante caldo con las verduras, así podrás servirlo también en la cena.**

 **Karuto: Bien, date prisa.**

(Con un "gracias" bastaba...)

Así pues, dispuse los ingredientes sobre la encimera y comencé a cortar las verduras para hacer el caldo.

Una vez hecho, usé parte del caldo para ir cociendo el arroz, agregué el resto de ingredientes y lo dejé reposar. Preparé los recipientes y repartí el risotto para el mediodía siguiente.

Seguí ayudando a Karuto con la comida que serviríamos en un rato cuando lo vi de reojo probar el arroz que hice y relamerse los dedos.

 **Mystika: ¿Quieres probar Karuto?**

 **Karuto: Bah, no creo que me guste, huele fatal.**

 **Mystika: Bien, como quieras.**

Me reí por lo bajo y seguí con lo mío.

Esta vez prepararía el postre de la cena: tarta de queso con cobertura de miel. A Valkyon le iba a encantar y a Ezarel le debía una receta con miel.

 **Karuto: Mystika, te buscan fuera. No te entretengas.**

 **Mystika: ¡Voy!**

Me lavé las manos y salí a la barra. Me sorprendió ver a Valarian sentado con una jarra de cerveza recién servida. Se la quité de las manos y di un gran trago antes su mirada atónita.

 **Mystika: Gracias, Karuto no me deja beber mientras trabajo. Ésta corre de mi cuenta.**

 **Valarian: Jajaja tranquila, ya está pagada.**

 **Mystika: Pues la que tomes esta noche. ¿Qué querías?**

 **Valarian: Venía a pedirte todo lo que tengas para guardar en el barco: maletas, armas, comida,...**

 **Mystika: Vaya, ¿tan pronto?**

 **Valarian: Somos varios y llevará tiempo, estoy adelantando faena.**

 **Mystika: Bien, puedes llevarte parte de la comida y cuando acabe podré ir a por mi maleta. También hay varias armas preparadas en la herrería.**

 **Valarian: De acuerdo.**

 **Mystika: Oye, no era necesario que vinieras tú a por esto, debes tener bastante faena...**

 **Valarian: Sí, lo sé.**

Sus pupilas se dilataron y apenas dejaban a la vista sus iris esmeralda. Luego se fue con la comida.

Volví a la cocina a acabar de preparar el resto de raciones y emplatar la comida que se serviría de un momento a otro. También fui a por pan, queso y embutido para el desayuno. Cuando llegáramos al Bosque Brillante, Myrna se ocuparía de nuestra comida. Una vez a la semana se enviaban barcos con alimentos a diferentes aldeas y esta semana recibieron comida extra para cubrir nuestras necesidades.

(¿Cómo y dónde dormiríamos los seis?)

Me puse a sudar sólo de pensar que podía compartir cama con Valkyon todos esos días... La última vez que dormí con él... Bueno, esa fue la primera de las varias situaciones frustrantes que le seguirían... Tenía que dejar de imaginarme cosas o me iba a volver loca.

(¿Cuánto tiempo podía esperar a saber qué le pasaba? ¿Y si nunca da el paso? Bueno, mejor no pensar en ello, sólo servirá para hacerme sentir mal)

Ya tenía casi todo listo, sólo quedaba emplatar, repartirlas raciones y sacar la tarta del horno y cubrirla con miel.

Me disponía a acabar dicha faena cuando oí unos pasos tras de mí. Seguramente era el camarero que venía a buscar la comida.

 **Mystika: Ya va, dame dos minutos y lo reparto todo.**

No contestó y se acercó hasta quedar detrás de mí. No me gustaba un pelo que me presionaran de esa manera.

Cuando iba a girarme para reprender esa actitud, unos brazos merodearon por completo. Mi cuerpo se tensó y mi corazón dio un vuelco en cuanto me di cuenta de quién era.

 **¿?: {¿Me has echado de menos?}**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **REGRESO Y PARTIDA**

 **Nevra: ¿Me has echado de menos, preciosa?**

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra!**

Me giré hacia él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo abracé de nuevo, luego tomé su cara entre mis manos mientras le miraba sorprendida.

 **Mystika: Estás bien...**

 **Nevra: ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? ¿Tiene que ver con que Ezarel solicitara mi regreso inmediato?**

 **Mystika: Sí... Pero has vuelto pronto, no ha podido darte tiempo desde que recibiste el mensaje, tenías como dos jornadas de viaje.**

 **Nevra: De hecho estaba volviendo.**

 **Mystika: Creí que la misión te ocuparía más tiempo.**

 **Nevra: Sí, pero...**

 **Karuto: ¡Eh! Ya se está llenando el comedor y la comida no se va a repartir sola.**

Me giré hacia Karuto con cierto fastidio por la interrupción y le hice un gesto tranquilizador.

 **Mystika: Ya está todo listo, tranquilo.**

Karuto volvió a sus fogones murmurando quien sabe qué y volví mi atención en Nevra.

 **Mystika: Oye, tengo que acabar esto y las raciones para el viaje, ¿te parece si hablamos luego?**

 **Nevra: Te espero fuera y comemos juntos.**

Le despedí con una sonrisa y me puse de nuevo con la comida. Fui emplatándola y dejé preparados los postres de la noche y las raciones del viaje que faltaban, para luego apartarlas a un lado para que vinieran a buscarlas para llevarlas a los barcos. Al acabar fregué todo lo que había usado, cogí dos platos y salí al comedor.

Apenas quedaba nadie ya y ya estaban a punto de marcharse. Vi a Nevra sentado en una de las mesas rellenando lo que seguramente era el informe de misión. Me acerqué a dejar la comida y luego fui a por vino y cerveza y me senté frente a él.

 **Nevra: Gracias.**

Le guiñé un ojo y comenzamos a comer, estaba hambrienta ya a esas horas. Nevra continuó rellenando el informe mientras comía y a veces le pillaba observándome, entonces volvía a prestar atención al papel y la comida.

Nos acabamos la comida en silencio y recogí los platos para llevarlos a la cocina y fregarlos.

 **Nevra: {Mystika...}**

Nevra me había seguido en silencio y volvió a abrazarme por detrás pillándome desprevenida.

 **Nevra: {No ha pasado el tiempo suficiente...}**

Sus susurros en mi oreja hacían ponerme la piel de gallina. Me deshice un poco de su agarre con suavidad y me giré para poder hablar con él, aún entre sus brazos.

 **Mystika: ¿Entonces por qué has vuelto antes de lo previsto?**

 **Nevra: Tengo algo que contarte antes de que te vayas. Y, bueno... no quería que fueras a enfrentarte de nuevo al basilisco sin antes verte de nuevo...**

 **Mystika: Jajaja no suena muy tranquilizador, lo dices como si no fuéramos a vernos más.**

 **Nevra: Le reventaste el ojo, que es parte de su poder. No parará hasta encontrarte...**

 **Mystika: No temas, esta vez somos más y vamos preparados.**

Él me miraba con preocupación y tristeza. Llevé mi mano a su cara para tranquilizarle y él cerró el ojo dejando escapar un suspiro.

 **Mystika: Y dime, ¿qué es lo que tienes que contarme?**

 **Nevra: Volvamos a la mesa, estaremos más cómodos.**

Cogimos un par de bebidas y nos instalamos de nuevo en nuestro sitio.

 **Nevra: En mi misión me encontré con un druida y hablando de todo un poco surgió el tema de tu unicornio...**

Hizo una pausa para dar un trago a su vino caliente, sabiendo lo mucho que me fastidiaba que me dejaran con la intriga.

Comencé a agitar mi pierna bajo la mesa con nerviosismo, en un par de días iba a ver de nuevo a los unicornios, a "mi" unicornio.

Carraspeé un tanto exasperada mientras Nevra me miraba sonriendo con el vaso aún en los labios

 **Mystika: ¿Y bien?**

 **Nevra: Tengo información interesante.**

Finalmente posó su vaso en la mesa con calma.

 **Mystika: ¡Oh, vamos!**

Nevra rio con ganas y entonces me di cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos su risa sincera y contagiosa.

 **Nevra: Estuvimos hablando de tu amigo. Resulta ser el único unicornio conocido con el cuerno dorado.**

 **Mystika: Vaya... ¿y qué significa eso?**

Nevra apoyó los brazos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia mí como si fuera a contar una confidencia.

 **Nevra: Digamos que te has camelado al jefe...**

 **Mystika: Ah bueno, no es al primero...**

Me recosté sobre el respaldo de la silla haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, lo que provocó una sonora carcajada a mi amigo.

 **Nevra: Eres realmente perversa, ¿lo sabías?**

 **Mystika: Demasiado tiempo a tu lado causa estragos.**

 **Nevra: No lo sabes bien...**

Esta vez me sonrió con malicia y un brillo en la mirada.

 **Mystika: Bueno, ¿y qué más te ha contado?**

 **Nevra: Ah... ese hombre era un pozo de sabiduría... y también un muermo. Pero en fin, tu amigo resulta tener unos 620 años.**

 **Mystika: {La madre que me...}**

 **Nevra: Ahora mismo es el mayor de su especie y por eso y su estatus, es el más poderoso.**

(El unicornio más poderoso me había elegido, a MÍ... ¿Por qué?)

 **Nevra: ¿Ya te estás subestimando?**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

 **Nevra: Tienes "esa" cara, la de "¿Por qué yo si soy tan normal?"**

Nevra ha dicho esto último afinando la voz en un mal intento por imitarme.

 **Mystika: ¡Yo no hablo así!**

 **Nevra: Jaja pero sí piensas eso.**

Le hice una mueca de fastidio, parecía que me conocía mejor que yo misma...

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué quiere decir todo esto? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?**

 **Nevra: No sé, ¿acercarte a él? ¿Cabalgar desnuda sobre su blanco lomo entre los árboles?**

 **Mystika: Jajaja ya empezamos...**

 **Nevra: No, en serio, ese hombre me aburría con su parsimonia y desconecté a ratos.**

 **Mystika: Dioses, ¡eres de lo que no hay!**

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo con cara de culpable.

 **Mystika: Bueno, pues lo buscaré en cuanto llegue y... cabalgaré en él desnuda, con la melena ondeado al viento entre los árboles y, lamentablemente, te perderás la escena.**

 **Nevra: Bah, lo imaginaré y, sino, siempre puedo recordar la escena del lago...**

 **Mystika: Calla.**

Le di una pequeña patada en la espinilla por debajo de la mesa. Luego nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mirando concentrados nuestras bebidas, o lo que quedaba de ellas.

Nevra jugueteaba con su copa de vino de forma sugerente, pasando un dedo por la boca del cristal y emitiendo vibraciones.

(¿Hará esos gestos conscientemente o le son innatos...?)

Como si supiera que le observaba, levantó su mirada hacia mí.

 **Nevra: ¿Quieres otra?**

 **Mystika: Mhh no, esta noche mejor. Voy a descansar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.**

 **Nevra: Sí, estoy bastante agotado del viaje, dormiré hasta la noche.**

Me levanté de la mesa para rodearla hasta llegar a Nevra. Puse una mano sobre su hombro y me agaché para besarle la mejilla.

 **Mystika: Hasta luego.**

Me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar un poco. Me dormí en seguida después de pasar tantas y agotadoras horas en la cocina. A la media hora desperté descansada y con la energía recargada.

Decidí ir a dar unos golpes al muñeco-saco para entrenar un poco el cuerpo a cuerpo, pues no lo había entrenado desde la última vez con Valkyon, habiéndome centrado en el manejo de las armas.

Pasé aproximadamente una hora entrenando, hasta que no pude aguantar más el calor y el agotamiento. Me fui a dar una ducha y a arreglarme para la cena. No había visto a Valkyon en todo el día, seguramente los preparativos del viaje le mantuvieron demasiado ocupado.

Me puse la falda roja semitransparente que compré a Purriry el otro día, un top rojo, un corsé y unos zapatos negros bajos. Aproveché también para maquillarme sutilmente. Una vez arreglada salí de la habitación y en ese momento salió Nevra de la suya.

 **Nevra: Hola... ¿te has puesto así de guapa por mí?**

 **Mystika: Que más quisieras.**

Nevra se acercó riendo para darme un beso en la frente y luego un abrazo. Yo correspondí encantada hundiendo mi cara en su cuello.

(Diablos, qué bien huele...)

Entonces oí otra puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas.

 **Valkyon: Nevra, has vuelto.**

Nos separamos y Nevra se giró en dirección a Valkyon. Yo quedaba algo oculta por su cuerpo.

 **Nevra: Valkyon, ¿qué tal?**

Se dieron un corto abrazo a modo de saludo y Valkyon reparó en mi presencia.

 **Valkyon: Oh, hola.**

 **Mystika: Hey, has estado desaparecido.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, he estado ocupado preparando cosas para el viaje. Quería ir a avisarte pero no he tenido tiempo ni para comer.**

 **Mystika: Descuida, yo también he estado bastante ocupada.**

Le sonreí mientras observaba como paseaba su mirada de Nevra, que había vuelto a mi lado y me sostenía por la cintura, hacía mí y viceversa.

 **Valkyon: He cargado varios libros en el barco.**

 **Mystika: ¡Genial! Así podremos pasar las horas muertas. Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar?**

 **Valkyon: Vamos.**

 **Nevra: Un segundo. Mystika, ¿te importa ir adelantándote? Quiero hablar con Valkyon un momento.**

 **Mystika: Claro, nos vemos allí.**

Me dirigí a la cantina y tomé asiento en una de las mesas, dispuestas en fila para estar todos más juntos. Valarian estaba unas mesas más allá con unos amigos. Me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y la cola moviéndose apaciblemente de un lado a otro mientras contestaba a sus compañeros.

Karenn y Alajea llegaron y se sentaron a mi lado y desvié mi atención hacia ellas.

* * *

 **NEVRA**

Observé a Mystika alejarse por el pasillo. La vaporosa falda que llevaba se movía al compás del vaivén de sus caderas, pegándose a su silueta entallada por el corsé.  
(Dioses...)

 **Valkyon: ...Bien, ¿qué querías?**

Nos fuimos a un lugar poco concurrido para tener cierta intimidad.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué pasa contigo?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Cómo?**

 **Nevra: ¿Sabes lo que daría por gustarle la mitad de lo que tú le gustas?**

Valkyon me miró sorprendido y luego desvió la mirada algo molesto.

 **Valkyon: ...**

 **Nevra: Vamos, ¿qué ocurre? Se ve a leguas que te gusta de verdad.**

Ahora se puso a mirar para todos lados, vigilante.

 **Valkyon: No quiero hablar de ello.**

 **Nevra: Necesito entenderlo, porque si ella no te gusta realmente o al menos no lo suficiente, voy a poner todo mi empeño para que te olvide.**

 **Valkyon: Es... No debería hablar de ello con nadie.**

Volvió a desviar la mirada molesto y a observar si alguien podía oírnos.

 **Nevra: Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no se lo diré a nadie.**

 **Valkyon: Mhh... Vayamos a otro lugar.**

Le seguí hasta el parque de la fuente y entonces me contó cual era "su problema" con aire sombrío...

 **Nevra: Tío...**

 **Valkyon: Sí... Estoy atado de pies y manos.**

 **Nevra: Pero tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer...**

 **Valkyon: ... Por ahora lo dudo. Y si ella acaba corriendo a tus brazos no me quedará otra opción que alegrarme por vosotros... Sólo quiero que sea feliz.**

* * *

Al rato aparecieron los chicos, incluido Ezarel. Valkyon y Nevra no traían buena cara.

(¿De qué habrán hablado para estar así?)

En cuanto se acercaron cambiaron el semblante y nos saludaron poniéndose en frente de nosotras.

 **Mystika: ¿Todo bien?**

 **Valkyon: Sí.**

 **Nevra: Sí.**

Contestaron al unísono sonriendo.

(Ya, claro...)

Incluso Ezarel les miró extrañado. Por suerte, en seguida repartieron la comida en las mesas.

 **Karenn: Y qué, Mystika, ¿tienes ganas de volver al Bosque Brillante?**

 **Mystika: Lo cierto es que sí, además me esperan allí.**

Le guiñé un ojo a Nevra y me sonrió con picardía, seguramente recordando la conversación de esta tarde.

 **Karenn: ¿Quién te espera? ¿Conociste a alguien?**

 **Mystika: En realidad conocí a dos... Uno de ellos quiere matarme y el otro salvarme jejeje**

 **Alajea: Oh, estás hablando del basilisco y el unicornio.**

 **Mystika: Así es.**

 **Karenn: Oye hermanito... y tú ¿por qué no vas esta vez?**

La pregunta le pilló por sorpresa.

 **Nevra: E-ehm tengo otras misiones que atender.**

 **Karenn: Pero siendo jefe de guardia puedes elegir...**

 **Nevra: ¿Por qué no hablamos de otra cosa que no sean misiones? Esta noche es para despedidas.**

 **Karenn: Tienes razón.**

Si no la conociera no me habría dado cuenta de que para ella, el tema no estaba zanjado. Estaba segura que más tarde buscaría el modo de enterarse por qué su hermano no aprovecharía la ocasión de estar conmigo de misión.

(¿Le contaría que lo hacía para dejar de sentir lo que sentía por mí?)

Al acabar los principales fui yo misma a por la tarta de queso con miel que había preparado.

 **Mystika: Aquí traigo el postre. Perfecto para hacerle la pelota al jefe y... no deberte nada, querido Ezarel.**

Ambos me miraron exultantes, como niños frente al árbol el día de Navidad y atacaron su plato.

 **Mystika: Así es como se puede tener contento a un hombre, chicas, tomad nota.**

Alajea y Karenn se rieron un rato observando la felicidad en la cara de ambos jefes y acabamos el postre en un ambiente bastante relajado.

 **Valkyon: Bueno, habría que irse a dormir ya, tenemos que madrugar.**

 **Mystika: Sí, vamos.**

Y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones Nevra, Valkyon y yo.

 **Nevra: No te vayas sin despedirte mañana.**

 **Mystika: Partimos muy temprano...**

 **Nevra: No importa si me despiertas, quiero que lo hagas.**

 **Mystika: Vale.**

Me dio un beso en la frente y se metió en su habitación.

 **Valkyon: ...Nos vemos mañana.**

Valkyon me sonrió lánguidamente y no pude evitar preocuparme.

 **Mystika: Sí, que descanses.**

Me fui a mi habitación, me cambié y me dormí enseguida.

Al amanecer me desperté y me puse las pilas para vestirme y arreglarme rápidamente y poder despedirme de Nevra cuanto antes y no llegar tarde.

Fui hasta su puerta y piqué. Para mi sorpresa, en cuanto mis nudillos tocaron la madera, se abrió lentamente, no la había cerrado bien.

 **Mystika: ¿Nev?**

Entré poco a poco cautelosa y me asomé. Nevra estaba tumbado en la cama y me acerqué a él con sigilo para no asustarle.

 **Mystika: Hey, bello durmiente, vengo a despedirme.**

Seguía dormido, algo raro con el buen oído que tenía. Me acerqué más hasta estar a un palmo de su cara.

 **Mystika: Oye, despierta, espero que esto no sea una de tus tretas para que me acerque a ti...**

Le zarandeé suavemente y entonces vi una gota de color verdoso salir de la comisura de sus labios.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué diablos es esto?**

Acerqué mi oído a su cara, su respiración era muy lenta y entrecortada.

 **Mystika: Mierda... ¡EZAREL!**

Salí al pasillo llamando a Ezarel, pues su habitación se encontraba justo al lado. Éste salió de su habitación desconcertado, al igual que otros miembros que se asomaron ante el escándalo. Valkyon llegó corriendo por el pasillo desde la sala de puertas.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Mystika: Es Nevra, no despierta y parece que ha tomado algo... no sé.**

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para atinar con las explicaciones. Nos dirigimos de nuevo a su habitación. Seguía igual. Ezarel se acercó y le tomó el pulso, luego observó el líquido.

 **Ezarel: Valkyon, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería. Mystika, avisa a Leïn.**

Asentí y miré estupefacta como llevaban a Nevra, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

(Le han... ¿envenenado?)

Corrí hasta la habitación de Leïn y piqué enérgicamente. Ella salió con cara de sueño y sorpresa.

 **Eweleïn: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Mystika: Es Nevra, creo que le han envenenado o algo... lo han llevado a la enfermería.**

Leïn cerró su puerta y corrió hasta la enfermería, yo le seguía de cerca.

 **Eweleïn: Dejadme ver, chicos.**

La elfa hizo apartar a Valkyon y Ezarel, se colocó esa especie de estetoscopio y comenzó a auscultarle minuciosamente y a hacer todo tipo de comprobaciones. Los demás esperábamos impacientes.

 **Eweleïn: Bueno, efectivamente parece que ha ingerido algo que le ha causado este estado.**

 **Mystika: ¿Se pondrá bien?**

 **Eweleïn: No lo sé, parece estable, pero tengo que averiguar qué es lo que ha tomado.**

Buscó un bastoncillo en uno de los cajones y lo pasó por su boca.

 **Eweleïn: Ezarel acompáñame a la sala de alquimia.**

Ezarel asintió y ambos se fueron. Yo me acerqué a la camilla y me senté al lado de Nevra tomando su mano entre las mías.

 **Valkyon: Mystika... No podemos retrasarnos demasiado...**

No le contesté, no podía pensar en el viaje teniendo a mi amigo así... Valkyon se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro.

 **Valkyon: Está en las mejores manos y está estable.**

Negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

(Se suponía que le instamos a volver para mantenerle a salvo...)

Valkyon se agachó a mi altura y puso su mano sobre las mías, que aún sostenían las de Nevra.

 **Valkyon: Oye, voy a avisar para que en cuanto haya algún cambio nos manden un mensaje de inmediato.**

Puso un dedo en mi mandíbula para hacer girar mi cara. Le miré a los ojos perdiéndome en su mirada, pudiendo sentir su dulzura y preocupación. Me relajé de inmediato, él solía causar ese efecto en mí...

 **Valkyon: Voy a dar el aviso y vengo a buscarte.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo.**

Volví mi atención en Nevra de nuevo. Seguía igual, ni mejor ni peor.

(Si no iba a peor podía estar relativamente tranquila, ¿no?)

Al cabo de unos minutos Valkyon regresó.

 **Valkyon: Ya está, debemos irnos.**

Asentí y le di un beso a Nevra en la mejilla.

 **Mystika: {Más te vale recuperarte pronto}**

Solté su mano y salí acompañada de mi jefe. Fuimos hasta la playa en silencio, él me rodeó con su brazo y me atrajo hacia él para consolarme. Su calidez me reconfortó, aunque no pudiera sacarme a Nevra de la cabeza, a pesar de saber que lo cuidarían lo mejor posible.

Tres botes nos esperaban para llevarnos a las tres pequeñas embarcaciones. Valarian iría con Buckie, otro joven de nuestra guardia, Jamón con Tigg, un hombre de la guardia sombra, en otro y Valkyon y yo en el que dirigiría al resto.

Subimos a los botes y llegamos a nuestros respectivos barcos después de despedirnos de algún que otro miembro madrugador.

Elevaron anclas y soltaron las velas, que de inmediato cumplieron su función impulsando los barcos hacia delante.

Valkyon haría el primer turno, así que me estiré en cubierta bocabajo y saqué mi mano por la borda para tocar el agua con la punta de los dedos. Eso ayudaría a relajarme. Y tanto me relajé que me quedé dormida hasta que noté una gran mano cálida en la espalda y abrí lentamente los ojos.

 **Mystika: ¿Valkyon?**

 **Valkyon: Es la hora de comer.**

 **Mystika: ¿Ya?**

 **Valkyon: Jaja sí**

 **Mystika: Lo siento, no me di cuenta.**

 **Valkyon: No pasa nada, después de lo que ha pasado es normal.**

Me levanté y estiré por completo.

 **Mystika: Voy yo a por la comida.**

Fui a por el risotto y volví a cubierta. Coloqué la comida en la sombra que dejaba la vela y Valkyon se sentó a mi lado.

Los demás también habían parado para comer.

 **Valkyon: Mmmm esto está delicioso.**

Me limité a sonreír mientras comía sin muchas ganas, mi estómago estaba cerrado y no parecía tener la intención de dejar pasar mucha comida.

 **Valarian: ¡Eh Mystika!**

Me giré en dirección al barco que nos seguía en paralelo y miré a Valarian, que estaba comiendo feliz.

 **Valarian: ¿Lo has hecho tú?**

 **Mystika: Así es.**

 **Valarian: ¿Puedo pedirte que te cases conmigo?**

Me reí levemente negando con la cabeza por la ocurrencia del chico mientras seguía removiendo la comida con el tenedor.

 **Valkyon: Nunca os había visto hablar antes.**

 **Mystika: Ya, no sé qué le ha dado.**

 **Valkyon: Es evidente.**

 **Mystika: Bah, capricho felino.**

Dejé mi plato a la mitad y lo aparté suspirando.

 **Valkyon: Estará bien, ya lo verás.**

 **Mystika: ¿Jmm?**

 **Valkyon: Nevra.**

 **Mystika: Sí, eso espero...**

Valkyon me miró pensativo durante unos segundos.

 **Valkyon: Él... ¿te gusta?**

 **Mystika: ¿¡Qué!?**

 **Valkyon: Si te gusta Nevra.**

 **Mystika: Claro, como amigo, ¿por qué?**

 **Valkyon: Curiosidad.**

 **Mystika: No te tenía por alguien curioso en ese aspecto.**

Valkyon frunció el ceño al parecer molesto consigo mismo.

(¿Qué le pasa ahora?)

 **Valkyon: Perdona, no debería hacerte preguntas tan personales.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué no? Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, no me molesta. Sólo me sorprendió, pero no te cortes.**

 **Valkyon: De acuerdo.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, voy a ponerme al timón.**

Me llevé mi plato a dentro y volví para ocupar el timón durante unas horas. Valkyon aprovechó para descansar un rato.

El agua estaba tranquila y el cielo despejado. Hacía muchísima calor, así que fui un momento al camarote a cambiarme y ponerme algo que tapara menos.

Valkyon dormía plácidamente, así que intenté no hacer ruido y volví a cubierta a cumplir mi cometido.

Estar sola y en silencio me hacía pensar en cómo estaría Nevra y en que su estado era mi culpa... Era horrible saber que sólo por ser hija de quien era, ponía a mis amigos en peligro. Y todo por tener un padre psicópata.

(Ojalá Tristan consiga pronto su objetivo y pueda volver a mi mundo con él como desea, eso lo alejará de ellos y por fin estarán todos a salvo... No más robos, no más incendios, no más envenenamientos,... Y ya me preocuparé yo de él en la Tierra una vez lleguemos.)

Se me encogía el corazón sólo de pensar que la mejor opción para todos era abandonar mi nueva vida en Eldarya, abandonar a mis nuevos amigos, a Valkyon... Y todo esto podía ocurrir en pocos días.

 **Valkyon: Hey, ¿estás ahí?**

 **Mystika: Oh, perdona, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos.**

 **Valkyon: Toma, no has comido mucho antes.**

Me entregó una manzana y se lo agradecí. En seguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien, podía verlo fácilmente por cómo me miraba. Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó con firmeza, como si temiera que me derrumbara. Yo sólo acepté el abrazo y suspiré en su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi pelo con delicadeza.

 **Mystika: Valk...**

 **Valkyon: ¿Mhh?**

 **Mystika: Miénteme y dime que todo va a salir bien.**

 **Valkyon: No voy a mentirte... Y todo va a salir bien.**

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

 **Valkyon: Oye...**

 **Mystika: ¿Sí?**

 **Valkyon: En realidad me alegro de estar aquí, contigo. A pesar de lo que escuchaste.**

 **Mystika: ¿Sigues sin mentirme?**

 **Valkyon: Nunca lo hago.**

 **Mystika: Entonces gracias, odio las mentiras.**

Me soltó de entre sus brazos para mirarme y retiró el pelo de mi cara.

 **Valkyon: Come, anda.**

Le hice caso y comí la manzana que me trajo.

De repente unos gruñidos nos llegaron desde el cielo. Ambos miramos hacia arriba buscando el origen tapando nuestros ojos del sol.

 **Mystika: ¡Mira, es un chestok!**

 **Valkyon: Es el familiar de Chrome. Quizás tenga noticias.**

Schwarz se acercó posándose en el antebrazo de Valkyon. Éste lo revisó y divisó una nota en su cola que atrapó con facilidad. Se metió en la antesala del camarote desenrollando el papel y comenzó a leer.

Yo esperaba ansiosa, deseando que leyera la nota en voz alta y no acrecentara mi angustia por no tener noticias de Nevra.

 **Valkyon: ...**

Cerró los ojos con una cara indescifrable.

 **Valkyon: Mierda...**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**  
 **¿DESPUÉS DE LA TEMPESTAD?**

Angustiada y con las manos temblorosas retiré con premura la nota de las manos de Valkyon. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar en mil pedazos en cualquier momento.

 **Nevra ha despertado y está bien. El líquido ingerido era una poción de olvido a corto plazo. No recuerda nada desde ayer por la tarde/noche. Os mantendremos informados.**

 **Ezarel.**

Lo leí varias veces por si mis ojos me la estaban jugando.

(Son buenas noticias, ¿por qué Valkyon ha tenido esa reacción?)

 **Mystika: ¡Maldita sea Valkyon, me has dado un susto de muerte!**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué? Oh, perdona...**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué has reaccionado así?**

 **Valkyon: ...**

 **Mystika: ¡Eh! ¿No será...?**

Parecía distraído y preocupado. Se giró hacia mí y me miró casi suplicando que no le hiciera una pregunta que no quería contestar, pero necesitaba respuestas, aunque éstas fueran silencios.

 **Mystika: ¿Tiene que ver con lo que hablasteis antes de la cena? No teníais buena cara después.**

 **Valkyon: No lo sé...**

 **Mystika: Pero lo crees, de ahí tu reacción.**

Él se apoyó contra la pared de la cabina y se cruzó de brazos pensativo.

 **Valkyon: Eso sospecho...**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **Valkyon: No puedo decírtelo.**

 **Mystika: Bien...**

Suspiré abatida y me dirigí otra vez al timón apoyando en el mi peso de forma despreocupada.

(De nuevo me dejaba fuera. Aunque viendo lo que ocurrió con Nevra y su sospecha... ¿será que realmente me protegía? ¿Pero, de qué o de quién?)

Hacía un calor infernal y el aire también era caliente. Resoplé y me sequé el sudor.

 **Valkyon: Ve a refrescarte, ya cojo yo el timón. Me gusta el calor.**

 **Mystika: Así estás de moreno, no sé cómo lo aguantas...**

 **Valkyon: No sé, es agradable.**

Me alejé para dejarle ocupar mi sitio y empecé a quitarme la ropa aun en cubierta hasta quedarme en ropa interior.

 **Mystika: Pues yo prefiero el frío, porque puedo cubrirme hasta que lo necesite. Con este calor sólo me queda hacer esto.**

Acto seguido salté por la borda de cabeza para hundirme en el agua. Había muchísima profundidad, por lo que no pude distinguir nada a unos metros. Buceé un poco más y comencé a subir a la superficie para luego salir tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

 **Valkyon: No te alejes mucho.**

 **Mystika: Tranquilo, apenas hay viento, navegamos despacio, así que no me costará seguir el ritmo.**

 **Valkyon: No te confíes.**

 **Mystika: Estaré atenta.**

Volví a sumergirme en el agua y buceé un poco más en la misma dirección que las embarcaciones.

Una vez en la superficie fijé mi vista en el horizonte mientras nadaba poco a poco. Era relajante observar el horizonte infinito mientras me movía en el agua ligeramente fría.

Apenas unos minutos después me pareció ver algo en medio del mar a lo lejos, por lo que entrecerré los ojos para intentar adivinar qué podía ser.

(¿Un islote? ¿Un barco?)

 **Mystika: Hey Valkyon...**

 **Valkyon: ¿Sí?**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué es eso que hay allí?**

Valkyon se apartó del timón y se asomó para ver en dirección a dónde le señalaba. Puso su antebrazo a modo de visera para taparse de la luz directa del sol.

 **Valkyon: Mystika, vuelve al barco.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

 **Valkyon: AHORA.**

(Vale, mejor le hago caso y pregunto después)

Me acerqué al barco y saqué medio cuerpo del agua agarrándome a la barandilla cuando de repente, sentí algo aferrando mi tobillo. Tiró de mí y me hundió de nuevo en el agua...

Al gritar bajo el agua sólo podía ver mis propias burbujas delante de mí. El agarre se soltó, así que dejé de gritar y pude ver qué me había agarrado de esa manera.

(¡Valarian! ¡Maldito chiflado!)

Le golpeé como pude con el agua frenando mis ataques y él sólo reía.

De nuevo subí a la superficie antes de quedarme sin oxígeno y Valarian me siguió.

 **Valkyon: ¡Qué susto me has dado! ¿A qué juegas?**

Me giré hacia él sin poder evitar reír yo también y Valarian apareció de debajo del agua. Valkyon emitió un gruñido de desaprobación.

 **Valkyon: Más os vale salir del agua ahora mismo, tenemos un invitado no deseado**.

Señaló hacia la forma que vi antes. Ahora se veía más claro, me pareció distinguir una especie de tentáculos.

Valarian subió de inmediato a nuestro barco y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

 **Valarian: Vamos sube, es un kraken.**

Acepté su mano sin vacilar y subí a cubierta.

Valkyon comenzó a dar órdenes a los otros barcos para desviar el rumbo y huir del monstruo marino. Al virar el barco y soltar las velas, se impulsó tomando cierta velocidad.

Yo me sujeté al mástil mientras observaba al kraken, no parecía que nos alejáramos ni un ápice.

(¿Será que está viniendo hacia nosotros?)

Noté que alguien me echaba una toalla por encima y me giré.

 **Mystika: Gracias Val.**

Me guiñó el ojo y me sonrió para después ir hasta donde nuestro jefe.

 **Valarian: Voy a volver a nuestro barco jefe.**

 **Valkyon: No, no es seguro, ya volverás cuando haya pasado el peligro.**

 **Valarian: De acuerdo.**

Volvió a dónde yo estaba y puso su mano en mi hombro rodeándome con el brazo.

 **Valarian: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Mystika: Sí, sólo me diste un buen susto.**

Le pellizqué a modo de castigo el abdomen como pude, pues era casi imposible agarrar un trozo de piel de lo trabajado que lo tenía.

 **Valarian: ¡Au!**

 **Mystika: Te la debía.**

Y efectivamente el kraken se iba acercando, ahora se veía con mayor claridad que antes.

Sin previo aviso un gran tentáculo apareció a la derecha del barco de Val y Buckie.

 **Valarian: ¡Buck, a tu derecha!**

Éste se giró al tiempo que el tentáculo rodeaba el barco por la mitad.

 **Mystika:¡Buck salta y ve hacia el otro barco! Val, ayúdame.**

Le hice seguirme hasta las armas.

Buckie me hizo caso, saltó al agua y nadó a toda velocidad hacia el barco que dirigían Jamón y Tigg.

 **Mystika: Coge las lanzas, yo usaré el arco.**

Solté la toalla, agarré el arma con firmeza y preparé una flecha. Valarian cogió todas las lanzas que pudo y nos dirigimos a estribor. Apoyó las lanzas y apuntó al tentáculo que sujetaba su barco con una de ellas y la lanzó dando en el blanco. El kraken parecía que iba a soltarlo definitivamente, pero volvió a enroscarse en él. Lo elevó con facilidad y vimos estupefactos cómo lo partía en dos con un gran estruendo.

 **Valarian: Mierda... mi cerveza.**

 **Mystika: Pff jaja Venga, hagámosle pagar tal infamia.**

Valarian tenía la cola crispada mirando el barco. Era una escena bastante graciosa, no así la que teníamos delante. Había tablones quebrados flotando por doquier y las dos mitades del navío hundiéndose lentamente.

Había que ahuyentar al kraken como fuera.

Tensé el arco con la diestra y esperé a que algún tentáculo apareciera en la superficie. Me pareció ver una sombra moverse en el agua en dirección a la popa, donde se encontraba el timón.

 **Mystika: Val, cubre esta parte del barco, yo voy atrás.**

Me giré y me dirigí a la parte trasera con el arco aún tensado esperando cualquier movimiento.

En unos segundos pude escuchar algo salir del agua y paré expectante mirando en dirección al sonido.

Valkyon seguía al timón para continuar con la retirada.

 **Mystika: {Valkyon... no te muevas}**

Él me miró a los ojos y asintió confiado. Un enorme tentáculo se elevaba poco a poco por detrás. Apunté con el arco y relajé los hombros. Estaba apuntando a escasos centímetros de la cara de Valkyon...

Respiré hondo y solté la flecha, que silbó con fiereza hasta dar en el blanco. El tentáculo desapareció de nuevo en el agua.

Exhalé un suspiro tras unos segundos de respiración contenida y relajé los brazos un momento mirando aliviada a Valkyon.

 **Valkyon: {Gracias}**

Asentí y volví a preparar otra flecha asomándome por la borda. El tentáculo al que disparé volvía de nuevo hacia su dueño, pero otro apareció a estribor y Valarian lo pinchó con la lanza sin necesidad de lanzarla. Los tentáculos estaban demasiado cerca, así que solté el arco y fui a por otra lanza, ya que por desgracia no tenía tiempo de ir a buscar mi nueva espada.

Me coloqué cerca de Valarian y dándole la espalda me puse en guardia.

 **Valarian: Oye, creo que iba en serio lo que te dije antes.**

 **Mystika: ¿El qué?**  
 **Valarian: Lo de que te casaras conmigo.**  
 **Mystika: Jajaja anda calla y presta atención si no quieres que te mate el kraken.**  
 **Valarian: Sé que estarás ahí para protegerme.**  
 **Mystika: Como sigas diciendo tonterías me haré la loca.**

Pude escuchar una leve risa de mi compañero. En ese momento uno de los tentáculos atacó de nuevo intentando rodear nuestro barco como hizo con el anterior. Al verle las intenciones, Val y yo pinchamos la extremidad al mismo tiempo dejándola clavada en los tablones de madera y antes de poder recuperar sendas armas, el kraken retiró su tentáculo con tal fuerza que se desgarró.

Éste desapareció con rapidez bajo el agua dejando un reguero de sangre tanto en cubierta como en el agua.  
Esperamos preparados de nuevo para atacar, pero nada sucedió, el kraken estaba huyendo herido.

 **Valarian: ¡Fiu! Ha estado cerca...**

 **Mystika: Realmente cerca.**  
 **Valarian: Pero me he quedado sin barco.**  
 **Mystika: Y sin cerveza.**  
 **Valarian: Oww, ¿era necesaria tanta crueldad?**  
 **Mystika: Jajaja**  
 **Valkyon: Chicos, ¿estáis bien?**  
 **Mystika: Sí, ¿y tú?**  
 **Valkyon: Aquí estoy, gracias a ti.**

Me acerqué a él sonriendo y le di unos golpecitos en el hombro.

 **Mystika: {Al final voy a tener que ser yo quien te proteja}**

Él se rio divertido mientras me alejaba hacia la cabina a preparar la cena que habría que repartir entre los tres. Una vez lista volví donde los chicos con la comida.

 **Mystika: Todo esto me ha dado hambre. Repartiros la comida, voy a por la bebida.**

 **Valarian: Sí señora.**

Una vez en el camarote me vestí con lo primero que pillé. En la cabina serví tres jarras de cerveza y volví a cubierta para dárselas y comenzar a comer.

 **Valarian: ¡Aquí también tenéis cerveza!**

 **Mystika: ¿Acaso lo dudabas?**

Cenamos bastante relajados después de la acción y continuamos bebiendo.

 **Valkyon: Bueno Valarian, tienes mejor visión nocturna, así que te encargarás del turno de noche.**

 **Valarian: Claro, sin problema**.

Quité la jarra vacía de las manos de Valarian.

 **Mystika: En ese caso, se acabó el beber, debes estar alerta.**

 **Valarian: ¡Eh!**

Valarian miró a Valkyon en busca de un poco de comprensión masculina, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

 **Valarian: Oh, vamos...**

 **Mystika: Adiós gatito, pásalo bien.**

Cogí las otras dos jarras y me metí en la cabina para rellenarlas. Valkyon le siguió y atrapó su jarra una vez llena.

 **Valkyon: ¿No tienes sueño?**

 **Mystika: La verdad, no mucho. Duerme tú si quieres.**  
 **Valkyon: Yo tampoco tengo sueño, será cosa de la adrenalina. ¿Te apetece que leamos algo?**  
 **Mystika: Claro, ¿dónde nos ponemos?**  
 **Valkyon: En la cama, ¿no?**  
 **Mystika: Es bastante estrecha...**  
 **Valkyon: No te preocupes, encontraremos el modo de estar cómodos.**

Se quitó la armadura y el chaleco y cogió el libro que comenzamos en el cuartel. Luego se tendió en la cama y abrió el brazo.

(¿De verdad quiere que me ponga ahí?)  
Vacilé unos momentos, no había nada que deseara más que estar ahí, pero...

 **Valkyon: Eh, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **Mystika: Nada, voy.**

Dejé la jarra a un lado, me acomodé sobre su pecho y la recuperé. Él me rodeó para poder sujetar el libro con ambas manos y comenzó a leer.

Mi oreja estaba sobre su corazón, que latía acelerado y con la fuerza del de un animal salvaje. El mío le siguió el compás, tanto que me dificultaba el escuchar su voz.  
Bebí media jarra del tirón, necesitaba relajarme como fuera.  
Valkyon fue bebiendo más tranquilamente, pero apuró su jarra un par o tres de veces. Yo iba a rellenársela y volvía a sus brazos.  
Al final conseguí relajarme y el sueño comenzaba a invadirme. Valkyon detuvo la lectura y le miré.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La cabeza de nuevo?**

 **Valkyon: Ah no, demasiada cerveza jaja**  
 **Mystika: Sueles tener más aguante.**  
 **Valkyon: Pero no suelo leer después de beber.**  
 **Mystika: Ah bueno, deja el libro entonces.**  
 **Valkyon: No, dejaré de beber.**  
 **Mystika: Dame, me llevaré las jarras.**

Cogí las jarras y las dejé apartadas para lavarlas al día siguiente. Fui un momento hacia mi maleta, que se encontraba bajo la cama y me puse un camisón para estar más cómoda. La ropa que llevaba seguía algo húmeda por habérmela puesto sobre la ropa interior mojada por el chapuzón.

Subí de nuevo a la cama dispuesta a quedarme a un lado por si nos dormíamos, pero él de nuevo abrió el brazo y me hizo colocarme sobre sus pectorales.  
Mi respiración fue relajándose y mis ojos no resistían el sueño. Yo luchaba por permanecer despierta y no perderme ni un sólo minuto de su voz, pero justo eso y el latido acompasado de su corazón hacían que me relajara sin poder remediarlo.  
Valkyon se dio cuenta y soltó una de sus manos del libro para llevarla a mi cabeza. Comenzó a acariciar mi pelo con delicadeza y eso fue lo que acabó de sumirme en un profundo sueño.

 **...**

No sé cuanto rato había pasado, quizás escasos minutos, acaso unas horas, cuando noté que mi cuerpo perdía cierta altura. Alguien lo movía para colocarlo sobre el colchón y la almohada. Seguía tan dormida que me costaba abrir los ojos.

Noté como retiraban el pelo de mi cara y un dedo rozar mis labios.  
Conseguí entreabrir los ojos aunque no podía distinguir mucho, pues aún era de noche.  
La mano estaba sobre mi mejilla. Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse y de repente noté otra caricia en mis labios, era suave y delicada, no era el dedo de antes, eso seguro. Eran... ¿sus labios? ...¿Estaba soñando quizás? Sí... Eso debió ser... un sueño...

 **...**

Abrí los ojos descansada cuando noté la luz entrando por el ojo de buey. Valkyon tenía su mano en mi cara y estaba, lógicamente y debido al escaso espacio de la cama, pegado a mí.

Mi corazón se aceleró tanto que hasta dolía y haciendo un esfuerzo, retiré su mano con cuidado. Aparté el pelo de su cara, observando su rostro, cada detalle de él. Era bello y harmonioso, pero a la vez varonil.  
(No sigas...)  
Y ese cuerpo, tan bien esculpido... Puedo ver cada músculo de su anatomía bien marcado, trabajado por los entrenos y combates. Los hombros fuertes y anchos, como sus pectorales, esos abdominales que podían ser usados como tabla de lavar la ropa y los oblicuos, marcando y rodeando su cadera, dibujando un camino hacia su pelvis... Esa zona bien marcada siempre me había vuelto loca, además no había que ser demasiado musculoso para tenerlo. De hecho jamás me han gustado los hombres muy musculosos, siempre los he preferido más normales o atléticos, como Ezarel o Nevra, pero en Valkyon era... Diferente. Quizás en parte porque no los tenía por presumir y estaba claro que tenía una facilidad genética para desarrollar ese cuerpo, pues no había gimnasios con pesas en este mundo.  
(Bien, por suerte lleva sus pantalones puestos... Ahora aléjate ya, has mirado suficiente, necesitas poner distancia)  
Escuché voces fuera, así que me levanté con cuidado y salí.

 **Mystika: Hey, buenos días chicos.**

El otro barco viajaba en paralelo bastante cerca. Buckie y Tigg me saludaron.

 **Valarian: Buenos días... Jefa.**

 **Mystika: ¿Jefa? ¿Tanto te afectó que te castigara sin cerveza?**  
 **Valarian: No, sólo creí que así habría que llamar a quien duerme con el jefe...**  
 **Mystika: Uhh, ¿es que acaso estás celoso?**  
 **Valarian: ¿Debería?**  
 **Mystika: No soy tu chica, así que no.**  
 **Valarian: ¿Y sólo por eso?**  
 **Mystika: Si quieres saber si hay algo entre Valkyon y yo: no, nada más allá de una buena amistad.**

(Y jamás me había dolido tanto decir esa frase...)

 **Valarian: Mejor, no podría competir con él.**

Levanté una ceja y puse mis manos sobre la cintura mirándole a los ojos.

 **Mystika: Que yo esté soltera no te da ninguna oportunidad de nada, gatito.**

 **Valarian: Auch, touché.**

Hizo un gesto como si algo se le clavara en el corazón.

 **Mystika: Jaja ¿Quieres desayunar? Luego me pondré yo al timón y tú podrás ser "la jefa"...**

 **Valarian: ¿¡Qué!? No pienso dormir con Valkyon...**  
 **Mystika: Jajaja ¿Por qué? Es muy cómodo. ¿Seguro que no quieres?**

Valarian bufó graciosamente haciendo una mueca y yo levanté los brazos en señal de rendición.

 **Mystika: Como quieras, ahora vuelvo.**

Volví a la sala contigua al camarote, donde guardábamos los alimentos y la bebida y rebusqué en un armarito bajo el pan, el queso y el embutido.

 **Valkyon: {Así que soy... cómodo}**

Mi corazón se paró en ese instante y, agachada como estaba, me giré hacia arriba para ver la cara divertida de Valkyon. Desde aquí abajo aún resultaba más imponente.

 **Mystika: Eh... y-yo sólo estaba bromeando.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Entonces no soy cómodo? No parecías tener ninguna queja anoche, todo lo contrario.**

Toda mi sangre se subió a la cara, la notaba arder y debía estar roja como un tomate. Era incapaz de articular palabra.

(¡Mierda! Con los demás siempre tenía una respuesta mordaz perfecta, pero este hombre conseguía desestabilizarme hasta el punto de dejarme muda).

 **Valkyon: Jajaja no pongas esa cara, sólo te tomaba el pelo.**

 **Mystika: {Idiota...}**

Me levanté con la comida en las manos. Él se aproximó y pasó su mano por mi nuca para luego besar mi frente.

 **Valkyon: Vaya, ¿tienes fiebre?**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? No, no creo...**  
 **Valkyon: Mhhh en un rato lo comprobaré de nuevo. ¿Desayunamos?**  
 **Mystika: Sí, vamos.**

Me ayudó a llevar los alimentos y desayunamos los tres. Luego me vestí y Valarian fue a descansar unas horas mientras yo ocupaba su puesto. Llegaríamos al mediodía.

Valkyon aprovechó para dejar todo listo para ir llevándolo al bote que nos acercaría hasta la orilla.

Al cabo de unas horas divisamos tierra firme. Me notaba cansada y acalorada, ya tenía ganas de pisar tierra firme.

 **Valkyon: ¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara.**

 **Mystika: Sí, sólo estoy cansada.**  
 **Valkyon: A ver..**

Se acercó de nuevo a mi frente posando sus labios en ella.

 **Valkyon: Mystika, estás ardiendo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Eh?**

Toqué mi frente y, efectivamente, mi temperatura era muy elevada.

 **Valkyon: Quizás sea una insolación**

 **Mystika: He estado a la sombra todo el rato.**  
 **Valkyon: Pues no sé, algún virus o algo.**  
 **Mystika: No será nada, seguro que se me pasa con una buena siesta.**

Valkyon me miró nada convencido.

 **Valkyon: Déjame a mí el último tramo, tú ve a despertar a Valarian y descansa.**

 **Mystika: Vale...**

Le obedecí y fui a avisar a Val de que ya llegábamos y me senté en cubierta recostada contra el mástil. Tenía escalofríos producidos por la fiebre y me sentía algo débil.

(¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto ahora? ¿Cómo voy a ir a por el basilisco así? Maldita sea... ¡Yo casi nunca enfermo!)  
Divisamos la costa al fin. Echaron el ancla al fondo del mar y soltaron el bote. Valkyon me ayudó a subir en él, visiblemente preocupado.

 **Mystika: No me mires así, sólo es un poco de fiebre.**

 **Valkyon: Ya...**

Fruncía el ceño y me senté sobre la banqueta de madera del bote. Los chicos remaron, seguidos de cerca por el otro bote con Jamón, Buck y Tigg a bordo.

Me estaba costando permanecer atenta al entorno, incluso se me dificultaba continuar despierta y seguía teniendo escalofríos. Tenía calor, mucho calor, pero mi cuerpo temblaba, era algo confuso.  
Al rato llegamos a la playa al fin. Me torteé la cara para espavilar y ayudé a descargar el bote. Habría que hacer un par de viajes para poder llevarlo todo.  
Cargué una de las maletas y el aleje hacia la entrada del bosque, seguida de cerca por mis dos compañeros. Yo iría delante, pues me sabía bien el camino.  
De repente me sentí torpe, las piernas me flaqueaban y me costaba levantar los pies del suelo.

 **Valkyon: Hey, ¿estás bien?**

No pude responderle, mis palabras no conseguían salir de mi boca y no podía enfocar bien la vista.

 **Valkyon: ¡Mystika!**

Me sujetó por el brazo y en ese momento cerré los ojos y perdí el equilibrio.

* * *

 **VALKYON**

 **Valkyon: ¡Mystika!**

Agarré su brazo cuando vi que se tambaleaba y en unos segundo perdió el conocimiento. Por suerte pude sujetarla a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo.

(Su temperatura es muy elevada, más que la mía incluso, eso no puede ser bueno...)  
La cargué en mis brazos y me dirigí a Valarian y compañía.

 **Valkyon: Chicos encargaos de nuestras maletas, voy a adelantarme, debo llevarla de inmediato a la aldea.**

 **Valarian: Claro jefe, nosotros nos ocuparemos.**

Me apresuré a llevarla a la aldea y busqué la casa de Myrna.

(Sería más fácil si estuviera consciente...)  
La observé con detenimiento, su respiración era agitada y tenía el rostro perlado por el sudor.

 **Valkyon: ¿MYRNA?**

 **¿?: No hay necesidad de gritar, joven.**

Me giré hacia la voz y tuve que bajar mucho la vista, lo que se me hizo complicado con el cuerpo de Mystika en mis brazos.

 **Myrna: ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Mystika?**

 **Valkyon: No lo sé, de repente comenzó a tener fiebre y en menos de una hora se desmayó.**  
 **Myrna: Ya veo, voy a preparar una infusión que hará que mejore, pero hasta entonces deberías llevarla al lago y sumergirla para que baje su temperatura.**  
 **Valkyon: De acuerdo.**  
 **Myrna: ¿Esta vez no la acompaña el vampiro? Le habría venido bien.**  
 **Valkyon: Sí, ya... Dígame cómo llegar**.

Me indicó el camino y me apresuré a llegar. La tendí sobre el suelo y comencé a sacarle la ropa para que luego tuviera ropa seca que ponerse, hasta que le hube retirado toda la ropa por completo. La cara me ardía.

(Vamos Valkyon, sólo es un cuerpo, sólo es... es... SU cuerpo... Tan rosado y suave, torneado, perfecto...)  
Agité la cabeza hacia ambos lados para despejar mi mente y cargué de nuevo con ella. Luego me metí en el agua hundiéndome con ella poco a poco. Parecía que su respiración iba normalizándose.  
(¿Por qué iba a necesitar a Nevra? Esto funcionaría, seguro y ya había tenido bastante sangre de vampiro...)  
Un ruido de cascos invadió el lugar.  
(¡El unicornio! Ya la salvó una vez)  
Un imponente equino blanco como la nieve y con un gran cuerno dorado en la frente apareció de golpe ante nosotros y se metió en el agua acercándose hasta ponerse a escasos centímetros.

 **-(Sólo puedo ayudarle con la fiebre, deberá tomar la infusión que le están preparando para salvarse)**

(¿El unicornio me está hablando usando la telepatía?)

Asentí asombrado y él acercó su cuerno a Mystika. Tanto el cuerno como ella brillaron unos segundos y ella comenzó a abrir los ojos.

 **Mystika: ¿Valkyon? ¿Dónde estamos?**

 **Valkyon: Con tu amigo en el lago.**

Ella miró hacia su cuerpo y enseguida se sonrojó.

 **Valkyon: Perdona, tenía que bajarte la temperatura y necesitabas ropa seca para luego.**

 **Mystika: No tranquilo... Gracias.**

Me abrazó hundiendo su cara en mi cuello y suspiré aliviado.

(¿Seré yo el causante de su estado? ¿Será por el beso que le di por lo que enfermó así...?)

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 **ARTAX**

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, el cambio repentino de temperatura me había dejado helada.

 **Mystika: Valkyon tengo mucho frío.**

Le abracé más fuerte, su cuerpo era muy cálido y conseguía subir mi temperatura corporal.

Él entendió lo que hacía y me abrazó más fuerte, abarcando más superficie de mi piel con sus grandes brazos.

 **Valkyon: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Mystika: Ahora sí...**

Sonreí con mi cabeza enterrada en su cuello, viendo como mi respiración le erizaba la piel en esa zona.

Él me cargaba como si no pesara nada.  
Poco a poco fui dejando de temblar y me relajé, sólo hasta recordar que estaba completamente desnuda y las manos y brazos de mi jefe cubrían gran parte de mi cuerpo.

 **Mystika: Y-ya estoy mucho mejor, gracias...**

Hice un movimiento para bajar y él me soltó con cuidado.

Mi amigo seguía ahí esperando en el agua, me acerqué a él y bajó su cabeza a la altura de la mía. Puse mi frente contra la suya y acaricié su quijada.

 **Mystika: {Gracias otra vez, amigo}**

 _ **-(Aquí estoy para ti, ahora y para siempre)**_

Pegué un bote sobresaltada.

(¿El unicornio me estaba hablando?)

 _ **-(jajaja no te asustes, querida. Igual puedes hablarme sin pronunciar palabra).**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Vaya, es increíble...)**_

 _ **-(Sabía que volverías. Puedes llamarme cuando lo necesites mientras estés aquí).**_

 **Mystika: (Pero, ¿cómo?)**

 **-(Puedes ponerme un nombre y pensar en mí, yo recibiré tu llamado** ).

Pensé durante unos segundos en un nombre para mi amigo. Me recordaba al caballo de Atreyu, de "La historia interminable".

 **Mystika: Artax.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué?**

Por unos momentos olvidé que Valkyon estaba ahí conmigo. Seguramente no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

 **Mystika: Me ha pedido que le diera un nombre para poder llamarle cuando le necesite.**

 **Valkyon: Es un hermoso nombre.**

Le sonreí y me dirigí de nuevo al unicornio.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué te parece?**

 _ **-(Si a ti te complace, a mí también).**_

 **Mystika: Bien, pues Artax.**

Acaricié su frente y él cerró los ojos complacido por el gesto.

 **Artax:** _ **(¿Quieres montar?)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(¿No te haré daño sin silla?)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(No, tenemos una gran fuerza y resistencia, tranquila)**_

Me aferré fuerte a su crin mientras él se encogía lo justo para ponérmelo fácil. Pasé mi pierna sobre su lomo y me impulsé hasta quedar perfectamente sentada.

Me miré y de nuevo fui consciente de que estaba desnuda, lo que me arrancó una risa al recordar mi conversación con Nevra.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Mystika: Sólo recordaba una conversación que tuve con Nevra la tarde que volvió... En broma me dijo que cabalgara desnuda sobre el unicornio.**

Valkyon frunció el ceño unos segundos y recobró la compostura. Entonces le tendí la mano.

 **Mystika: Acompáñame**.

Me pareció ver cómo se ruborizaba notablemente.

(Deben ser imaginaciones mías)

 **Valkyon** : **E-eh...**

(¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué desvía la mirada?)

 **Mystika: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, sí, es mejor que no suba... Peso mucho y podría dañarle.**

 **Mystika: Pero...**

 **Artax:** _ **(Mystika no insistas, creo que no puede).**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(No entiendo).**_

 **Artax:** _ **(No importa, ¿vamos?)**_

 **Mystika: (...** _ **Claro**_ **) Valkyon, ¿te quedas aquí? Voy a dar una pequeña vuelta alrededor del lago para acostumbrarme.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, te espero en el árbol. No tardes, debemos regresar para que tomes una infusión que Myrna te está preparando.**

 **Mystika: Claro, ahora mismo vuelvo. (** _ **Vamos**_ **)**

Artax comenzó a salir del lago a paso lento.

Ya había montado a caballo antes, pero jamás sin silla, por lo que tenía que ejercer bastante fuerza con las piernas para mantenerme en equilibrio.

 **Mystika** : **¿No te hago daño agarrándote del pelo?**

 **Artax:** _ **(No, tranquila. Voy a subir el ritmo, ¿estás lista?)**_

 **Mystika: Venga.**

Comenzó a trotar y relajé mi cuerpo para que fuera al compás del de mi amigo. A más velocidad, más presión debía hacer con mis rodillas. Por suerte mis piernas se habían fortalecido mucho los meses que llevaba en Eldarya, sino al día siguiente no podría ni moverme.

En unos minutos pasó del trote al galope. Yo iba encogida hacia su cuello y perfectamente equilibrada.  
La sensación de libertad era brutal. Corríamos entre los árboles y a nuestro paso revoloteaban una especie de libélulas, aunque íbamos tan rápido que me era imposible fijarme bien en ellas.

 **Artax:** _ **(Bueno, has estado muy bien, deberíamos volver ya)**_

 **Mystika: Sí, ya llevamos un ratito.**

Llegamos de nuevo al lago al galope y frenó al entrar en agua. Me bajé de Artax y me sumergí en el agua para refrescarme después del esfuerzo.

Abracé al unicornio por el cuello y él hizo lo propio con una de sus patas y su cabeza.

 **Artax:** _ **(Recuerda llamarme cuando me necesites)**_

 **Mystika: Descuida y gracias de nuevo.**

Artax relinchó y levantó sus patas al aire, luego dio media vuelta y se marchó galopando.

Me dirigí a la orilla en frente del gran árbol, Valkyon me esperaba pacientemente recostado contra el tronco y mi ropa estaba bien colocada a su lado.

Cuando llegué delante del árbol agarré mi cabello retorciéndolo a un lado para escurrirlo al máximo posible y me senté al lado de Valkyon con las rodillas encogidas hacía el pecho.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué tal el paseo?**

 **Mystika: ¡Excitante! Oye, si no te importa me quedaré unos minutos aquí para secarme, sino empaparé la ropa.**

 **Valkyon: Claro**.

El tiempo era cálido y me sequé rápido. Incluso el pelo se secaba con relativa rapidez, así que lo peiné con los dedos y finalmente me vestí.

 **Mystika: ¿Vamos?**

Valkyon se levantó de un salto e imitándole nos encaminamos a casa de Myrna.

 **Valkyon: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Mystika: Sí, me siento bastante bien. ¿Qué crees que puede haberme pasado? ¿Un virus?**

 **Valkyon: Eso parece...**

 **Mystika: Si estoy bien, ¿por qué sigues pareciendo preocupado?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Eh? Bueno ha sido raro, te ha atacado rápido y la reacción ha sido muy fuerte.**

 **Mystika: Como muchos virus, ¿no?**

 **Valkyon: Supongo.**

Seguimos caminando en silencio y él mirándome de reojo de vez en cuando.

En un momento tropecé con una raíz saliente y Valkyon me sujetó en un rápido movimiento.

 **Valkyon: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Mystika: Sí, sólo me he tropezado... Tranquilo, no voy a volver a desmayarme jajaja**

Me soltó con el rostro serio y aparentemente sin intención de explicar por qué tanta preocupación.

Llegamos a casa de Myrna y ésta olía a comida y a hierbas.

 **Myrna: ¡Al fin! ¿Qué tal te encuentras niña?**

 **Mystika: Es un placer volver a verla Myrna. Estoy mucho mejor, gracias.**

 **Myrna: Siéntate, te daré una infusión que te ayudará a sanar. Tendrás que tomarla durante tres días. Te he dejado escrita la receta.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué la ha dejado escrita?**

 **Myrna: Oh, tengo que irme unas semanas a una aldea cercana. Tenéis todo lo necesario en la despensa y dejaré aquí a Khal por si necesitáis contactarme o contactar a alguien.**

 **Mystika: Bien y... ¿para dormir? Esta vez somos seis.**

 **Myrna: Ah sí, tenéis mi casa y la de mi hija a vuestra disposición. Es la que está detrás de mi huerto.**

Nos entregó las llaves de ambas casas y en ese momento entraron nuestros compañeros cargados con lo que parecían las últimas pertenencias por traer.

 **Valarian: ¡Mystika! Pareces estar mucho mejor.**

 **Jamón: Mystika asustar todos.**

 **Mystika: Lo siento Jamón. Sí, ya estoy bien. Ningún virus podrá conmigo.**

 **Jamón: Mystika ser fuerte y tener jefe atento.**

 **Mystika: Así es.**

Sonreí a Valkyon y me devolvió la sonrisa de forma fugaz.

Myrna nos llamó para comer y colocó un plato para cada uno y mi infusión.

 **Myrna: Los chicos me han dicho que os enfrentasteis al kraken y que le hicisteis huir después de herirle.**

 **Mystika: Sí, fue algo escandalosa la herida.**

 **Myrna: Éstos tienes varios virus que se transmiten a través de los fluidos o la sangre, seguramente su sangre entró en contacto con la tuya o tu saliva.**

 **Mystika: Pues no le presté atención a eso, pero es bastante probable.**

 **Myrna: Desde luego los síntomas que sufres lo explicarían.**

(Misterio resuelto).

Todos devoraron su comida, haciéndose notar que habíamos repartido nuestras raciones después de la pérdida de uno de los barcos.

 **Buckie: ¿Tenemos armas suficientes?**

 **Tigg: Sí, no ha sido tan grave la pérdida.**

 **Valarian: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Hemos perdido dos barriles de cerveza!**

Todos echamos a reír y él agachó las orejas hacia atrás resoplando visiblemente molesto, así que lo rodeé con mi brazo para consolarle.

 **Mystika: Tranquilo yo te racionaré nuestra cerveza.**

 **Valarian: ¡Bah! Entonces no probaré ni una gota.**

 **Mystika: Te daré mi parte de tres días.**

 **Valarian: ¡Eso es amor!**

 **Mystika: Pffff.**

Puse los ojos en blanco y me aparté de él.

 **Valarian: Sólo te haces la dura, pero en el fondo te mueres por rascarme detrás de las orejas.**

 **Mystika: jajaja buen intento...**

Todos rieron de nuevo, todos menos Valkyon que parecía pensativo.

Cuando acabamos de comer nos repartimos en las casas para llevar las maletas. Decidieron repartirse tal y como vinimos en los barcos, es decir, Valarian, Valkyon y yo en casa de Myrna y los demás en la casa de su hija, que se encontraba fuera una temporada. Aunque Myrna no dio detalles supuse que era para evitar al basilisco.

 **Valarian: Bueno, ¿cómo dormimos?**

 **Mystika: Yo dormiré en el sofá, dormid vosotros en las camas.**

 **Valarian: Claro que no, ya dormiré yo en el sofá.**

 **Mystika: No, mido menos que tú, estarás más cómodo en la cama. Valkyon tú estarás mejor en la cama de invitados, es la más grande.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Uhm?**

Al parecer no había estado atento a la conversación.

 **Mystika: Dormir, estamos repartiéndonos las habitaciones.**

 **Valkyon: Ah eso.**

 **Mystika: Algo tendrás que decir...**

 **Valkyon: Como digáis, no tengo problema.**

Se levantó y fue a guardar las armas en su sitio.

 **Valarian: {Sht ¿Qué le pasa al jefe?}**

 **Mystika: {Yo qué sé...}**

Cogí la maleta de Valkyon y la dejé en la habitación que compartí con Nevra anteriormente y la mía la coloqué cerca del sofá. Valarian fue a acomodar sus pertenencias.

Aproveché para echar un ojo a la despensa e idear un poco las comidas con papel y lápiz en mano.

 **Valkyon: Mystika.**

 **Mystika: ¿Sí?**

Contesté sin levantar la vista del papel mientras seguía escribiendo.

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué tu maleta está en el comedor?**

 **Mystika: Debiste prestar atención cuando hablábamos de cómo dormiríamos.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Y qué significa eso?**

Le tuve unos segundos esperando la respuesta mientras acababa de anotar una línea.

 **Mystika: Mhh que cada cual tiene su habitación asignada. Tú duermes en la de invitados, Val en la de Myrna y yo en el sofá.**

 **Valkyon: ¿La de invitados es donde dormiste con Nevra o también dormiste en el sofá?**

 **Mystika: Dormí con él, no íbamos a dormir en el sofá con Myrna madrugando y trasteando temprano, esa señora apenas duerme nada. Además cabíamos de sobras los dos.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Y por qué no duermes en la cama?**

 **Mystika: Porque el sofá o la cama de Myrna son menos cómodos para alguien de tu tamaño.**

 **Valkyon: ... Quiero decir...**

(Oh, sí, sé muy bien lo que quieres decir, pero no, no puedo dormir contigo sin que me duela demasiado tenerte en la misma cama y verte a mi lado al despertar).

Me giré hacia él y me crucé de brazos apoyándome en la encimera de la cocina.

 **Mystika: Estaré muy bien, el sofá es cómodo, ya lo comprobé la otra vez.**

Valkyon iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero no le dejé.

 **Mystika: No voy a cambiar de parecer.**

Volví a girarme para seguir anotando el planning de comidas mientras oí como Valkyon soltaba un suspiro y se dirigía a la habitación.

Mi determinación y mi orgullo era lo único que tenía para no caer rendida a los pies de mi jefe... Caer a sus pies para luego acabar frustrada o rechazada. Esta "relación" empezaba a dañarme seriamente, me costaba lo indecible no tirarme a sus brazos y besarle, aun sabiendo que sólo obtendría una negativa por su parte.  
(¿Qué tengo de malo para él? Quizás si le dijera lo que siento lo descubriría pero... ¡ni hablar! Prefiero quedarme con la incertidumbre que escuchar un NO de su boca...)

Solté el lápiz sobre el papel y me estiré haciendo crujir mi espalda.

 **Valarian: Eso se ha oído desde el otro lado de la casa.**

 **Mystika: Mi cuerpo quiere acción.**

Un brillo travieso cruzó la mirada de Valarian, que dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

 **Valarian: ¿Estás bien como para entrenar?**

 **Mystika: ¡Sí!**

 **Valarian: ¿Con o sin armas?**

 **Mystika: Sin armas, no quiero hacerte demasiado daño.**

 **Valarian: Jajaja como quieras. ¿Apostamos algo a que vas a morder el polvo?**

 **Mystika: ¡JA! ¿Apostar eh? Mhh venga, si me ganas te rascaré detrás de las orejas.**

 **Valarian: Jaja me gusta, me gusta. ¿Y si ganas tú, cosa que no ocurrirá?**

 **Mystika: Tú decides.**

 **Valarian: Bien, si ganas tú... Puedo hacerte un masaje para desentumecerte.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, sea como sea, sales ganando...**

 **Valarian: Soy un chico listo.**

 **Mystika: Jaja ya veo... Vamos.**

Me cambié de ropa y salimos al patio. Me acerqué a él y le desabroché la hombrera lanzándola a un lado ante su mirada divertida. Me separé y nos pusimos uno en frente del otro en guardia.

 **Valarian: Las damas primero.**

 **Mystika: Quizás no seas tan listo, al fin y al cabo.**

Acorté la distancia en un segundo y lancé un puñetazo a su estómago que le pilló por sorpresa.

 **Valarian: ¡Eh!**

 **Mystika: El masaje sólo en la espalda y por encima de la ropa.**

Valarian me sonrió y se puso de nuevo en guardia. Se acercó y soltó un puñetazo que esquivé con facilidad. Después lanzó varios que fui esquivando y encajando, quería ver qué movimientos hacía, ver sus puntos débiles.

Su técnica era similar a la de un boxeador, sólo atacaba con el tren superior, no daba patadas ni rodillazos.

 **Valarian: ¿Qué ocurre, no sabes cómo atacarme?**

Me limité a sonreírle y a tomar una distancia cómoda para poder atacar con las piernas.

Comencé a golpear sus muslos con mis tibias y a soltar algún puñetazo para mantenerle distraído y a distancia. Puede que de buenas a primeras no notara demasiado mis ataques, pero castigarle así sus muslos traería sus consecuencias en poco rato. Cómo él desconocía ésto, se confió y bajó un poco la guardia, lo que aproveché para darle una patada en el hígado, seguida de un gancho que le hizo retroceder unos pasos.

 **Valarian: Vaya, vaya...**

Volvió a ponerse en guardia y avanzó para atacarme con más determinación. Yo solté otra patada y en cuanto mi pierna tocó la suya, su cola rodeó mi tobillo y estiró de él haciéndome perder el equilibrio y cayendo a cuatro patas en el suelo.

Rápidamente estiré mi extremidad inferior hacía sus pies y le hice la zancadilla. Valarian cayó de espaldas con una mueca y yo me levanté rápido para colocarme sobre él bloqueándole los brazos e intentando estrangularle con mi antebrazo para que se rindiera.  
Él intentaba atraparme con las piernas y debido a su altura, al fin lo consiguió. Me lanzó con ellas contra el suelo de espaldas y esta vez fue él quien se puso encima bloqueando mis manos con una de las suyas, agarrándome con las muñecas unidas.  
Estaba sentado sobre mi cadera, así que también tenía dificultad para maniobrar con las piernas.

 **Valarian: Dime, ¿por qué oreja comenzarás?**

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido...

(Él había usado su cola para desestabilizarme, así que... ¿Por qué no usar algo a mi favor para mantener la ventaja?)

Mi respiración era agitada debido al esfuerzo. Noté el sabor a hierro de la sangre en mi boca, sin duda de alguno de los golpes recibidos.

Lamí la comisura de mis labios para limpiar mi sangre. Valarian entrecerró los ojos y sus pupilas se dilataron.

(Bien, ya sabía qué "arma" usar, no iba a jugar limpio, pero... ¿quién dijo que lo estuviéramos haciendo?)

 **Mystika: {Val... ¿podrías aflojar un poco? No voy a escaparme}**

Usé una sonrisa pícara y puse la voz algo ronca. Él me devolvió la sonrisa y aflojó un poco su agarre, hasta el punto de tener las muñecas bastante libres.

 **Mystika: {Gracias...}**

Pestañeé lentamente mientras mordía mi labio inferior y le miraba directamente a los ojos. Luego paseé la mirada hacia su boca.

Y cayó como mosca en la miel...  
Su agarre se aflojaba completamente y la mano que antes sujetaba mis muñecas empezó a deslizarse lentamente por mi brazo al tiempo que se acercaba a mi cara.  
Rápidamente me deshice por completo de su mano, subí mi cuerpo y con las piernas liberadas lo lancé hacia a un lado cayendo éste bocabajo. En seguida me senté sobre su espalda, le hice una llave en el brazo retorciéndoselo hacia atrás y me acerqué a su oído.

 **Mystika: {Nunca te fíes de tu rival, gatito}**

 **Valarian: ¡Has hecho trampas!**

 **Mystika: Tú comenzaste usando tu cola.**

 **Valarian: Pero la cola es parte de mi cuerpo...**

 **Mystika: Igual que las hormonas que te han traicionado, cariño.**

Val soltó una carcajada y cuando iba a replicar...

 **Valkyon: ¿Ya habéis acabado?**

Di un respingo en cuanto oí a Valkyon, que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta observándonos.

(¿Cuanto tiempo llevará ahí?)

Solté el brazo de mi compañero y comencé a levantarme cuando, sin esperarlo, éste se volteó y me hizo una llave con las piernas lanzándome de nuevo al suelo y dejándome sin aliento. Di unos toques en su pierna en señal de rendición y me soltó orgulloso.

 **Valarian: ¿Qué decías?**

Se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar que acepté enseguida.

 **Mystika: ¡Eso sí es trampa! Valkyon me ha hecho parar.**

 **Valarian: Excusas, el combate no había acabado.**

 **Mystika: ¡Porque no he querido dejarte inconsciente!**

 **Valarian: Se siente.**

 **Mystika: ¡Pero...! Está bien, tú ganas. Al menos no te daré el placer de sobarme jajaja**

 **Valarian: Oh... Mierda.**

 **Mystika: Al final no eres tan listo como crees.**

 **Valarian: Bah, me encanta que me rasquen.**

 **Mystika: ¡Consuélate como quieras!**

Valkyon miraba en silencio nuestro duelo.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada y se apartó para dejarnos pasar y enseguida fui hacia la pica para lavarme los restos de tierra y sangre.

 **Valarian: ¿Estás bien?**

Val colocó su mano en mi espalda y noté un dolor extendido en esa zona.

 **Mystika: ¡Au!**

 **Valarian: ¿Qué?**

 **Mystika: Tengo algo en la espalda.**

Valarian retiró mi pelo hacia un lado con cuidado.

 **Valarian: Vaya, tienes una buena rascada. Puedo limpiártelo si quieres.**

 **Valkyon: Valarian yo me ocupo. Mystika necesita de nuevo la infusión y a mí no se me dan bien esas cosas.**

 **Valarian: Ehm... Claro.**

 **Valkyon: Tienes la receta en la despensa, junto a las hierbas.**

 **Valarian: Vale, me pongo a ello.**

Miré estupefacta la escena mientras Valarian entraba diligente en la despensa a por los ingredientes.

 **Mystika: Oye, podía preparar yo misma la infusión.**

 **Valkyon: Pero hay que curarte la espalda.**

 **Mystika: Sólo es una rascada.**

 **Valkyon: Estás baja de defensas por el virus, cualquier bacteria puede atacarte más fuerte.**

Poco a poco me fue arrastrando a su habitación mientras discutíamos.

 **Valkyon: Siéntate en el suelo.**

Su tono sonaba molesto, así que hice caso y me senté. Él cogió la pila de agua que había preparada en la habitación y un paño y se sentó tras de mí resoplando.

 **Mystika: No entiendo por qué no has dejado que Valarian se ocupara de mí si te resulta tan molesto hacerlo tú.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué dices eso?**

 **Mystika: Es evidente, pareces fastidiado por tener que ocuparte de mí.**

 **Valkyon: No es así.**

 **Mystika: ¿Entonces?**

 **Valkyon: ...**

Valkyon me quitó la camiseta, me desabrochó el sujetador y apartó mi pelo a un lado.

 **Mystika: Te he hecho una pregunta...**

 **Valkyon: ¿No decías que simplemente era un "capricho felino"?**

 **Mystika: ¿Te molesta su interés? ¿Acaso están prohibidas las relaciones entre compañeros?**

Valkyon mojó el paño y lo escurrió bien con las manos crispadas, tomando sus nudillos un tono más claro al habitual.

 **Valkyon: No, no están prohibidas.**

(Vale, no están prohibidas, así que no se contiene por eso...)

 **Mystika: No me vas a contestar, ¿eh?**

 **Valkyon: ...**

 **Mystika: {Vaya, como el perro del hortelano...}**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué es eso?**

 **Mystika: Nada, déjalo...**

Siguió limpiándome hasta no dejar ni un rastro de sangre o tierra en mi espalda. Cuando hubo acabado me levanté, me abroché el sostén y luego me puse la camiseta antes de dirigirme a la puerta.

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

Usé un tono seco y ni siquiera me giré hacia él para responderle.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina, donde Val estaba cociendo las hierbas.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué tal va?**

 **Valarian: Oh, ¿ya habéis acabado? Esto ya está, sólo tiene que enfriar un poco.**

 **Mystika: Gracias y perdona, tenía que encargarme yo.**

 **Valarian: No hay problema.**

 **Mystika: Voy a ponerme con la cena, estará en una hora. ¿Podrías avisar a los demás?**

 **Valarian: Por supuesto.**

Me sonrió y se fue a la casa adyacente a avisar a los chicos y yo me puse manos a la obra.

Al rato vinieron todos y pusieron la mesa o me ayudaron, excepto Valkyon que estuvo encerrado en la habitación hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.  
Repartieron la comida y la bebida y yo me puse mi infusión.

Después de cenar los chicos volvieron a su casa y nosotros nos quedamos un rato en el sofá charlando.  
Me levanté para cambiarme y estar cómoda y aproveché para rellenarles las jarras a mis compañeros.  
La entregué la suya a Valkyon que estaba sentado en una de las esquinas del sofá y al entregarle la suya a Valarian, éste se sentó en el suelo.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué te sientas en el suelo?**

 **Valarian: Para que me rasques con mayor facilidad.**

 **Mystika: No se te ha olvidado, ¿eh?**

 **Valarian: ¡Qué pregunta!**

Me senté tras él y comencé a rascarle la cabeza haciendo incapié detrás de las orejas. Su pelo gris era sedoso y fino.

A los pocos segundos comenzó a ronronear graciosamente, así que cuando hablaba también emitía ese sonido y así estuvimos un buen rato.

 **Valkyon: Bueno, se ha hecho tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir.**

 **Mystika: Sí, tienes razón.**

Me levanté para poder acomodar el sofá para dormir en cuanto se fueran y Val se incorporó, se estiró satisfecho y me cogió la mano para depositar un beso en ella.

 **Valarian: Gracias.**

 **Mystika: Un trato es un trato.**

 **Valarian: Tendremos que entrenar más a menudo.**

 **Mystika: Ya... buenas noches.**

Val me guiñó el ojo y se metió en la habitación de Myrna.

Valkyon se levantó quedando a pocos centímetros de mi cara.

 **Valkyon: Buenas noches Mystika.**

 **Mystika: Buenas noches Valkyon.**

Se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla y se marchó a su habitación.

Le seguí con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta tras de si. Solté un suspiro y salí fuera para tumbarme sobre el tejado un rato para ver las estrellas y relajarme, pues realmente no tenía nada de sueño.

(¿Qué podía esperar de Valkyon? A veces era tierno y atento y otras un pasota y un gruñón. Por no hablar de las señales contradictorias que mandaba...)

 **Valarian: {Shht Mystika, ¿qué haces ahí?}**

Di un pequeño respingo, no esperaba que nadie subiera hasta aquí, claro que él era medio gato, ¿no?

 **Mystika: Me has asustado, ¿qué haces aquí?**

 **Valarian: Salir a mirar las estrellas.**

Se tumbó a mi lado y colocó sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

 **Valarian: Se está bien aquí...**

 **Mystika: En efecto.**

Volví a concentrarme en las estrellas para luego mirar en dirección al bosque. Me pareció ver una gran sombra cruzar hacia él lentamente y me incorporé notando la tensión en el cuerpo.

 **Mystika: Ahí está...**

 **Valarian: ¿Eso es el basilisco?**

 **Mystika: Aha...**

(Hola de nuevo, papá...)

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 **EL REENCUENTRO (1ª PARTE)**

Valarian fue a un extremo del tejado y se puso en modo de alerta.

Se oyó un portazo abajo.

 **Valkyon: ¿¡Mystika!?**

Me acerqué al borde del tejado y caí con destreza al suelo a su lado.

 **Valkyon: Estás aquí... Creí que habrías salido corriendo tras el basilisco.**

 **Mystika: Eso es lo que espera que hagamos... Es una trampa.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Quieres decir?**

 **Mystika: Estoy prácticamente segura, es como la otra vez.**

Valarian bajó también del tejado cayendo a nuestro lado ante la sorpresa de Valkyon.

 **Valkyon: Bueno, volvamos entonces dentro, mañana nos reuniremos para trazar un plan.**

 **Mystika: Claro.**

Entramos los tres de nuevo a la casa. Valarian fue directo a su habitación y yo fui a la cocina a servirme un vaso de agua. Me lo tomé con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

 **Valkyon: ¿No tienes sueño?**

 **Mystika: Mhh no, no mucho.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Quieres... que leamos algo?**

 **Mystika: No, ve a descansar, yo no necesito muchas horas de sueño.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Segura?**

Me daban ganas de preguntarle qué diablos quería de mí y por qué me torturaba así, pero reprimí ese deseo estúpido y volví mi atención de nuevo a la ventana.

 **Mystika: Segura, necesitas dormir. Yo me apañaré hasta que me entre sueño.**

Aunque esto era una clara despedida Valkyon no se movió ni un ápice, se quedó ahí observándome unos segundos hasta que rompió el silencio.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué te preocupa?**

Me giré hacia él con calma y me encontré con sus iris dorados que tanto me tranquilizaban a pocos pasos de mí. Realmente tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acortar la distancia entre ambos.

 **Mystika: ¿Preocuparme? Demasiadas cosas... Mañana podemos hablar sobre ello.**

 **Valkyon: ... Está bien... buenas noches.**

 **Mystika: Que descanses.**

Se metió en la habitación y cerró tras él y a mí se me escapó un suspiro.

(Ojalá él hubiera sido el vampiro y hubiera tenido con él el intercambio de sangre para poder leerle el pensamiento. Quizás así sabría cómo actuar con él y qué era lo que le ocurría para mandarme tantas señales contradictorias.

¿Y si le pido a Ezarel algo para poder leer la mente? ¿Existirá tal cosa? ... No, no, no. Eso no sería correcto, me estaría metiendo en el espacio más personal de alguien sin permiso)

Masajeé mis sienes para borrar todo rastro de un nefasto plan y me puse a preparar la infusión que debía tomar en unas horas. Ya me sentía bien, pero aun así hice caso y seguí tomándola.

Cuando acabé de prepararla me acosté en el sofá y conseguí dormir unas horas. Al despertar seguía todo oscuro, así que miré el reloj: las 5:47 de la mañana.

Me levanté, tomé la infusión y me puse mi nuevo uniforme. También cogí el arco, las flechas y mi nueva espada que enfundé a mi cintura, todo esto tratando de no hacer ruido.

No sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía quedarme quieta, quería averiguar cómo mi padre controlaba al basilisco, quería encontrarles sin que ellos se dieran cuenta y eso no sería posible si íbamos un pequeño grupo a la cueva.

Salí al exterior cerrando la puerta con suavidad. Andando tardaría unas dos horas, eso tardamos la otra vez, y debía faltar una hora y media para que saliera el sol.

 **Mystika:** _ **(¿Artax?)**_

Me concentré tanto como pude, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo o si así serviría. Fui acercándome a la línea del bosque.

 **Mystika:** _ **(Artax)**_

No tardé en oír unos pasos calmados de cascos y vi a Artax asomarse entre los árboles. Le sonreí nada más verlo.

 **Mystika:** _ **(Ha funcionado... Disculpa por llamarte a estas horas)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(No debes preocuparte por ello. ¿Qué deseas?)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Quiero encontrar al basilisco y al íncubo Tristán sin que se enteren)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(Sube, seguiremos el rastro de Anazaret)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(De acuerdo)**_

De nuevo Artax se agachó para ponerme fácil la subida. Me acomodé en el lomo y le hice saber que estaba lista. En pocos minutos estábamos galopando a toda velocidad entre los árboles y, a pesar de la oscuridad, se desenvolvía a la perfección entre ellos.

Cuando estábamos cerca de la cueva aminoró el paso y dio varias vueltas sobre sí mismo ante la entrada.

 **Artax:** _ **(Hay dos rastros, uno va a la cueva y el otro la rodea)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Ve por fuera de la cueva)**_

(Sí en teoría Tristán era el que contactaba con el basilisco y le conseguía los unicornios, ¿por qué iba a haber un rastro en el exterior de su guarida que no conducía al pueblo?)

Después de un rato de camino, el unicornio se detuvo inquieto.

 **Mystika:** _ **(¿Qué ocurre?)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(Hay alguien, dos personas... un demonio y un mago)**_

(¿Será mi padre? Y... ¿Con un mago?)

 **Mystika:** _ **(¿Crees que puedes acercarte sin ser detectados?)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(Sí...)**_

Siguió un camino que hacía pendiente bordeando un precipicio de unos diez metros de alto. Apenas hizo crujir las hojas bajo sus cascos, como si pudiera ir flotando.

Entonces escuchamos unos murmullos. Artax se acercó todo lo que pudo sin ser vistos hasta que la conversación se hizo lo suficientemente audible.

El sol comenzaba a salir, por lo que la luz empezaba a bañar el paisaje, descubriendo así poco a poco a los interlocutores.

 **Tristan: {Aún no han hecho amago de dirigirse a la cueva}**

 **¿?: {¿Crees que lo harán cuando despierten, como la otra vez?}**

 **Tristan: {Mhh es posible, el jefe de Obsidiana está al mando, seguramente quiera atacar cuanto antes}**

 **¿?: {Pero ¿y si ella les previene? Quizás entienda lo que quieres hacer}**

 **Tristan: {Sí, cabe la posibilidad que sepa que es una trampa, pero sus ganas de zanjar el tema seguramente la lleven a cometer un error}**

 **¿?: {¿Por qué tanto empeño en matarla, tío?}**

 **Tristan: {Ah... ella no tuvo la suerte de nacer con su poder activo como tú}**

 **¿?: {¿Cómo? ¿Es hija de un demonio?}**

 **Tristan: {Jajaja... es tu prima}**

(¿¡Cómo!?)

Me encontraba en shock. Tristan estaba con un mago que ser MI primo... Obviamente estaba de su lado, por lo que usaba la magia con males propósitos.

Él era el que seguramente controlaba al basilisco, al fin y al cabo un íncubo no tenía ese poder...

Con los primeros rayos de luz pude distinguir con claridad a los dos hombres unos metros más abajo.

Mi padre llevaba su traje negro y rojo con su máscara de dragón. Mi primo llevaba una enorme capa de hojas echada desde la cabeza, por lo que no pude distinguir ni un solo rasgo ni mechón de pelo. Sentía mucha curiosidad.

Ambos se despidieron y mi primo abandonó el lugar con sigilo. Mi padre se quedó allí de pie mirando el horizonte de espaldas a nosotros. Instintivamente cogí mi arco, coloqué una flecha y lo tensé.

Seguía subida a lomos de mi unicornio, que permanecía estático y alerta.

Apunté a la cabeza de Tristan.

(Una flecha y todo terminaría: los robos, los incendios, los ataques, el peligro que acechaba a mis amigos y compañeros, los intentos de matarme...)

Vacilé unos segundos.

(Tenía los motivos y la oportunidad, entonces ¿por qué no soltaba la maldita flecha?)

Suspiré y bajé el arco.

(No podía hacerlo así, no por la espalda y a traición sin darle la oportunidad a defenderse. Yo NO era como él)

Tristan se fue y yo maldije mi sentido del honor.

 **Mystika: Volvamos amigo.**

Ya había amanecido del todo, mis compañeros no tardarían en despertar y descubrir que no me encontraba allí.

Artax galopó a toda velocidad hasta los límites del bosque, donde nos despedimos.

Me apresuré a entrar en la casa de Myrna y desde la puerta pude comprobar que aún dormían. Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado y me apoyé en ella suspirando aliviada. Y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de Valkyon, que salió con aire somnoliento.

(Mierda...)

Él me miró sorprendido.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué...? ¿De dónde vienes así vestida?**

 **Mystika: Yo... Ehm...**

Quería buscar cualquier excusa plausible, pero no quería mentirle, así que quedé callada observándole.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Has ido a la cueva?**

 **Mystika: Mhh no, no he ido a la cueva.**

 **Valkyon: Mystika...**

 **Mystika: De verdad no fui a la cueva.**

Se acercó a mí clavando su mirada en mis ojos. Medía 18 centímetros más que yo y, aunque a priori no era una diferencia exagerada, con su corpulencia me hacía sentir pequeña, sobretodo cuando estaba molesto o enfadado.

Se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación.

 **Mystika: He ido al bosque que la rodea...**

Puse cara de niña inocente, lo que provocó que Valkyon suavizara su expresión.

 **Valkyon: ¡Maldición, no me pongas esa cara! ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es ir sola por ese bosque, sobretodo para ti?**

 **Mystika: He ido con Artax...**

 **Valkyon: ¡Aun así!**

 **Mystika: ...Y tengo información interesante.**

Él hizo rodar sus ojos y chasqueó la lengua fastidiado para luego relajar su cuerpo.

 **Valkyon: Vamos a desayunar y me lo explicas.**

Sonreí victoriosa siendo consciente de haberme librado de una buena reprimenda.

Cogimos algo de comida y me senté en la encimera. Valkyon se colocó delante de mí y extendió su mano invitándome a comenzar mi explicación.

 **Valkyon: Te escucho.**

 **Mystika: ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté acerca de mi padre?**

 **Valkyon: Sí.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, pues...**

Un gruñido desde la ventana me interrumpió y me giré en dirección al ruido.

 **Mystika: ¿Schwarz?**

Valkyon lo atrapó, traía otra nota. La desenrolló de su cola y se dispuso a leerla.

(¿Habría pasado algo malo con Nevra finalmente?)

Al terminar de leer me entregó la nota con el rostro sombrío. Era de Ezarel.

 **AVISO: No leer en voz alta.**

 **Estuve analizando la sangre de Nevra y no sólo tenía el hechizo localizador, también tiene un hechizo transmisor de voz. He analizado la sangre de otros miembros y todos estamos hechizados.**

 **Él nos vigila, por eso sabe cosas que no debería.**

 **Escribid lo importante.**

 **Ezarel.**

(Así que era eso... nos había puesto una especie de micrófonos mágicos. Pero, ¿cómo? Y ¿dónde se recibe nuestra voz? Debe ser cosa de mi primo también...)

Mientras yo leía, Valkyon se hizo con papel y lápiz.

 **Mystika: Bueno, como te decía, salí a dar una vuelta por si me encontraba a mi padre, pues no podía dormir.**

Le guiñé el ojo para que me siguiera el rollo.

 **Mystika: Y me encontré con el unicornio que me estuvo explicando un poco sobre los seres que habitan este bosque.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Y has visto alguno?**

 **Mystika: Eso creo, ayer en los alrededores del lago.**

Mientras hablábamos escribí una nota:

 _Tengo una idea para comunicarnos con facilidad, espero que funcione_.

Él asintió.

 **Mystika: Y por eso voy a ir de nuevo al bosque ahora que hay luz.**

Le hice una señal para que me siguiera.

 **Valkyon: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

 **Mystika: ¡Sí, claro! Será divertido.**

 **Valkyon: Me acabo de vestir y vamos.**

 **Mystika: Vale, te espero fuera, en la entrada al bosque.**

Salí para llamar de nuevo a Artax y como hacía apenas unas horas, apareció a los pocos segundos.

(¿Cómo hará para llegar tan rápido?)

 **Mystika:** _ **(Siento de veras molestarte de nuevo, pero es importante)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(Mystika, ahora he consagrado mi vida a ti, servirte es un placer y un honor, no te disculpes)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Vaya, no pensé que fuera así... pero gracias, el honor es mío)**_

(Esto era demasiado, ¿su vida consagrada a mí? No podía más que alucinar)

Valkyon se nos unió, saludando con la cabeza a Artax en un gesto lleno de respeto. Artax lo imitó a su manera.

 **Mystika:** _ **(Como te decía, esto es importante, tenemos sobre nosotros un hechizo transmisor de voz, el demonio de antes nos espía y no podemos comunicarnos con fluidez y seguridad)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(¿Y has pensado en mí como puente?)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Algo así, no sé si sería posible usarte como mensajero para los temas más importantes)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(Algo mejor que eso. Valkyon, acércate)**_

Valkyon obedeció y se colocó a mi lado junto a Artax.

 **Artax:** _ **(Poned una mano sobre mi lomo y daros la otra mano)**_

Nos colocamos a su lado, en frente uno del otro y colocamos una mano en su lomo.

Valkyon acercó la que le quedaba libre y tomó mi mano con cariño apretando un poco.

En ese momento sentí algo extraño, como una conexión, una energía que fluía a través de nuestras extremidades. Por la mirada de Valkyon adiviné que él también lo sintió, no era sólo cosa mía.

 **Artax:** _ **(Ahora ya podéis hablar de forma segura)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(¿Lo has notado?)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Sí, lo noto)**_

Nos sonreímos al descubrir que podíamos oírnos con claridad, como si habláramos normalmente y no telepáticamente.

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Has tenido una gran idea)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Ha sido incluso mejor de lo que esperaba)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Y bien, ¿qué está pasando?)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Resumiendo, tengo un primo mago que trabaja para mi padre, él es el que controla al basilisco y nos están esperando)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Entonces estabas en lo cierto, es una trampa)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Sí, tenemos que pillarlos por sorpresa y que pueda escuchar lo que hablamos puede resultar muy útil)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Claro, podemos hablar sobre un plan ficticio)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Así es)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Te has expuesto demasiado siguiéndoles...)**_

Entonces recordé cómo pude acabar con todo esto y no lo hice... Desvié la mirada con culpabilidad y arrepentimiento.

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Hey, ¿qué ocurre?)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Yo... tuve a tiro a Tristan, pude haberle atravesado la cabeza o su corazón con una flecha, pero no pude hacerlo... no lo encontré... justo)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Mystika...)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Merezco una buena reprimenda, lo sé, he sido una idiota y ...)**_

Valkyon apretó mi mano para llamar mi atención. Yo me giré hacia él y me miró con un cariño inusual que me hizo perder el poco aplomo que me quedaba.

Acortó un poco la distancia con un paso y soltó mi mano llevando la suya hacia mi mejilla.

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Entiendo lo que te ocurrió, eres una mujer de honor, así que no te culpes, juntos acabaremos con ellos)**_

Cerré los ojos. Su mano era cálida, aunque esa sensación no era sólo física. Puse mi mano sobre la suya para retener ese calor, esa sensación.

 **Valarian: ¡Eh chicos!**

Pegamos un respingo y Valkyon retiró su mano de mi cara.

 **Valarian: Oh, ¿es el unicornio de Mystika?**

Se acercó a observarlo de cerca sin tocarlo, como si fuera a quemarse la mano al intentarlo.

 **Valarian: Me he levantado y como no había nadie salí a buscaros.**

 **Mystika: Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta a buscar a algunos seres que habitan el bosque. Quizás pueda ver alguna ninfa.**

 **Valkyon: Encargaos del desayuno y esperadnos en casa de Myrna.**

 **Valarian: ¿Tardaréis mucho?**

 **Mystika: No, sólo quiero satisfacer mi curiosidad.**

Valkyon le lanzó una mirada que decía "no preguntes más y vete" y él lo captó, aunque por como miraba, seguramente pensara lo que no era.

No pude reprimir la risa en cuanto se fue.

(¿Quizás ahora pensando eso dejará de perseguirme?)

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué?**

 **Mystika: Nada, nada, ¿vamos?**

 **Artax:** _ **(Subid ambos, así los tres estaremos en contacto y podréis hablar)**_

Me sorprendió ver que esta vez no tenía remordimiento alguno por montar con todo su peso, siendo lo que le contuvo el día anterior, pero subió primero cerca de la grupa y luego subí yo delante con su ayuda. En cuanto me hube colocado bien, él puso sus manos en mi cadera y pegó su pecho contra mi espalda.

Una corriente eléctrica atravesó toda mi espina dorsal para luego alojarse allí donde su piel hacía contacto con la mía.

 **Valkyon: Me temo que vas a pasar calor entre ambos.**

 **Mystika: Jaja eso parece, ambos desprendéis bastante calor. Seguro que en invierno será agradable...**

 **Valkyon: Jajaja ya veremos.**

(¿Qué significaba eso? Seguramente nada, un comentario sin más...)

Le miré ladeándome ligeramente y levantando la vista.

 **Mystika: No lo digas dos veces o te tomaré la palabra.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Sí? Bien, entonces, ya lo veremos.**

Sentí enrojecer y su cara de diversión no ayudaba nada, así que le di un leve codazo en las costillas.

 **Valkyon: Ja ja**

Íbamos trotando lentamente para no perder el equilibrio, al ir los dos y sin silla se hacía difícil montar con soltura.

Mientras paseábamos le expliqué a través de Artax la conversación que había escuchado entre mi padre y mi primo y que por desgracia no había conseguido ver a éste último.

Entremedias íbamos teniendo conversaciones banales en voz alta para no levantar las sospechas de Tristan.

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Debemos trazar un plan de ataque y luego comunicarlo a los chicos)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(He pensado en una manera para que resulte creíble para Tristan)**_

Le expliqué mi idea y en seguida estuvo de acuerdo, aportando su experiencia para rellenar los huecos, por lo que al volver lo llevaríamos a cabo.

Paseando por un pequeño claro volví a ver a esa especie de libélulas de diferentes colores. Esta vez no iba galopando, así que podría verlas con mejor claridad.

 **Valkyon: Esto es lo que buscabas.**

 **Mystika: ¿Hmm?**

Valkyon señaló a las libélulas con una sonrisa en la boca.

Lo que yo creía insectos se acercaron saludando a Artax y revoloteando a su alrededor. Eran pequeñas ninfas de diferentes colores y eran más grandes que las libélulas de mi mundo.

Al aproximarse tanto pude ver sus finos y graciosos rasgos, parecían pequeñas mujercitas muy hermosas.

 **Mystika: ¡Son preciosas!**

Ellas emitieron unas risitas muy dulces y comenzaron a revolotear alrededor de Valkyon.

 **Ninfa azul: Tu compañero sí que es guapo jijiji**

Se estaban divirtiendo agarrando mechones de su pelo o tirando de su chaleco. Él sólo miraba sorprendido y algo incómodo por esa repentina invasión.

 **Mystika: Jajaja has ligado Valk.**

 **Valkyon: Lo siento señoritas, pero prefiero a alguien más... de mi tamaño.**

 **Ninfa blanca: Ohhh... ya vemos...**

 **Ninfa verde: ¡Una lástima!**

 **Ninfa roja: Las hay afortunadas...**

Y riendo volvieron a marcharse.

 **Mystika: Vaya, vaya y no sólo una, ¡sino cuatro!**

 **Valkyon: No deben haber muchos hombres por aquí.**

 **Mystika: O por lo menos no guapos, al parecer. Bueno, ¿volvemos? Deben estar esperándonos.**

El sol estaba bastante alto y entre eso, el equino y Valkyon estaba sufriendo un calor insoportable.

Resoplé y retiré mi pelo a un lado para intentar refrescar la nuca. Entonces Valkyon agarró todo mi cabello y comenzó a trastear sin poder ver lo que hacía. En menos de un minuto acabó y llevó hacia delante de mi pecho una bonita trenza, dejándola caer sobre éste con suavidad. Yo la agarré para verla mejor.

 **Mystika: Tienes una gran capacidad para sorprenderme. ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer trenzas?**

 **Valkyon: Hace mucho aprendí a hacer trenzas y nudos con cuerdas, así que pensé que no sería muy diferente con el pelo.**

 **Mystika: Pues... gracias.**

Artax aceleró la marcha y al rato llegamos de nuevo a casa de Myrna.

Al entrar vimos a los chicos reunidos en la mesa charlando hasta que nos vieron.

Yo fui a la cocina a escribir en un papel el problema que teníamos y el plan real que íbamos a seguir y que entregaríamos después de contar el plan "oficial". Así Tristán oiría lo que queríamos que oyera sin riesgo de que alguno lo estropeara sabiendo la verdad de antemano.

Cuando acabé me senté en la mesa en silencio. Podía notar como Valarian me miraba de reojo y luego miraba a Valkyon.

 **Valkyon: Bueno chicos, vamos a hablar de la misión que nos ha traído aquí.**

Valkyon explicó el plan que Tristan debía conocer. Resumiendo mucho, consistía en ir a la cueva, rodear al basilisco en la gran sala y atacar. Típico plan que idearía el jefe de la Guardia Obsidiana.

 **Valkyon: Lo llevaremos a cabo mañana al amanecer, después del desayuno, así que debéis descansar y prepararos para el ataque.**

En ese momento me levanté y les hice una señal para que no hablaran y esperaran. Entregué el papel que había preparado a Jamón y fue pasando de mano en mano mientras el resto seguíamos conversando sobre los detalles de la misión.

Una expresión sombría reinó en las caras de nuestros compañeros después de leer la verdad.

 **Mystika: Bueno, me voy a hacer la comida.**

 **Valarian: Te ayudo.**

 **Mystika: Vale.**

 **Valkyon: Yo me ocuparé de las armas, ¿me acompañas, Jamón?**

Jamón asintió y se levantó de la mesa.

 **Valkyon: Tigg, Buckie, ¿podéis ocuparos del resto de preparativos?**

 **Buckie: Claro.**

 **Tigg: Sin problema.**

 **Valkyon: Bien gracias, manos a la obra.**

Y así pasamos el resto del día, ocupados con lo necesario para llevar a cabo la misión.

A la mañana del día siguiente despertamos temprano, desayunamos y nos preparamos para salir.

Hicimos el largo camino prácticamente en silencio. La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente a pesar de los intentos de Buckie y Valarian por romper el hielo y animarnos.

Poco a poco fui quedándome en la retaguardia sumida en mis pensamientos.

 **Valkyon: Eh, ¿te has tomado la infusión esta mañana?**

 **Mystika: Mierda, no. La traigo aquí, pensaba tomarla al salir, pero me despisté.**

 **Valkyon: Tenías que haberla tomado hace dos horas.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, ya me la tomo papá.**

Cogí el recipiente con la infusión y me la bebí de un trago y luego le mostré el frasco vacío a Valkyon para que comprobara que había sido buena niña.

 **Mystika: Ya está papi, ¿ya puedo ir a jugar?**

Valkyon intentaba contener una sonrisa para no perder su ceño fruncido y su aire reprobatorio en señal de reprimenda. Aproveché para hacerle cosquillas en el costado mientras yo miraba hacia el camino como si nada hubiera hecho.

 **Valkyon: {Jaja para}**

Me sujetó la mano y la puso sobre su antebrazo, pasándola por dentro de sus brazos cruzados.

 **Valkyon: ¿Estás nerviosa?**

 **Mystika: Un poco... bastante.**

 **Valkyon: Todo saldrá bien, tranquila.**

Me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y apretó mi mano con afecto. Yo luchaba por calmar los latidos de mi corazón, sin saber bien si los provocaba él o lo que nos esperaba en unos minutos o ambos.

Llegamos a la entrada de la cueva y repasamos la falsa misión en voz alta mientras avanzábamos hasta la sala con las estatuas de piedra de los faeries.

A partir de ahí llevaríamos a cabo el verdadero plan. Valkyon y yo nos separaríamos de los chicos y ellos darían vueltas cerca de la sala principal, para ser detectados y que pensaran que intentaban rodear al basilisco. Nosotros iríamos por otro lado para pillarle por sorpresa. Él tenía que tomar una poción que ocultaría su olor durante unas horas para que el basilisco sólo me detectara a mí y pensaran que iba sola y me había perdido.

 **Valkyon: Bueno chicos, ¿os ha quedado claro? Debemos vigilar todas las entradas a la sala principal y esperar que aparezca.**

Todos asentimos y nos separamos dispuestos a seguir el plan. Valarian me agarró del brazo para llamar mi atención y vocalizó un suerte sin pronunciar palabra.

(... Sí, suerte...)

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 **EL REENCUENTRO (2ª PARTE)**

Valkyon y yo recorrimos los pasadizos del laberinto de piedra buscando rastros del basilisco. Había varios de ellos, pero ninguno era demasiado reciente.

Esto de no poder hablar era algo problemático, pues no podíamos concretar con facilidad qué pasos seguir a continuación, ni comentar las impresiones o dudas y era una lata escribir mientras caminábamos. Tener a Artax aquí tampoco era opción, era demasiado peligroso para él, pues era un claro objetivo de mi padre y el basilisco.

Sentí un pequeño mareo, esperando que no tuviera nada que ver con la cantidad de oxígeno que había en estos pasillos. Miré a Valkyon, que parecía completamente normal, así que el oxígeno no parecía tener nada que ver.

La sensación se intensificó, por lo que tuve que parar para no perder el equilibrio.

Valkyon, que había continuado andando unos pasos, al darse cuenta que no seguía a su lado se giró y vino hacia mí. Al verme en ese estado cambió su expresión. Puso su mano sobre mi frente y me miró con aire reprobatorio. Volvía a tener fiebre, seguramente por no tomarme la infusión cuando debía.

Le miré de forma inocente y él negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos. Deslizó su mano hasta mí mejilla y cuando iba a retirarla yo la retuve agarrándola para que me prestara atención y gesticulé un estoy bien con los labios. Él ladeó la cabeza poco convencido y seguimos caminando con su ayuda.

Por suerte los mareos no fueron a más, de hecho iba encontrándome cada vez mejor. Al parecer, aunque tarde, la infusión comenzaba a hacer su efecto.

Al rato de seguir caminando me di cuenta que íbamos por caminos que desconocía totalmente, la otra vez no fue necesario ir tan lejos. Intenté fijarme en pequeños detalles para recordar cómo volver y entonces lo vimos, un rastro muy claro del basilisco. Casi demasiado claro a decir verdad, parecía hecho a propósito. Me daba muy mala espina pero nuestro objetivo era encontrarlo, no podíamos echarnos atrás ahora.

El rastro nos llevó hasta un pasillo muy iluminado. La luz se hizo cegadora y ambos nos cubrimos la vista con el antebrazo para poder seguir avanzando, hasta que llegamos al origen de la luz... el sol.

Estábamos fuera, al aire libre, en un lugar totalmente desconocido y algo tétrico. El rastro de Anazaret se perdía en la espesura de ese extraño bosque que nos rodeaba.

Miré a Valkyon que parecía preocupado y pensativo. No podíamos volver a la cueva y dejar escapar a nuestro objetivo, pero tampoco podíamos adentrarnos en un lugar como este sin avisar a nuestros compañeros.

 **Mystika:** _ **(Artax)**_

Hice una señal a Valkyon para que se detuviera y esperara y en pocos segundos apareció el unicornio. Me acerqué a él y acaricié su cuello a modo de saludo.

 **Mystika:** _ **(Hola amigo)**_

Valkyon se acercó, puso una mano sobre el lomo de Artax y la otra sobre mi cintura, sin duda para poder participar de la conversación

Me volteé ligeramente y elevé la vista hacia él.

 **Mystika:** _ **(¿Qué deberíamos hacer?)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Volver o continuar... Si volvemos tendremos que venir otro día y quizás no encontremos ningún rastro o nos sorprenderán ellos a nosotros)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Y si lo seguimos debemos avisar a nuestros compañeros, por lo menos para que vuelvan a la aldea e informar. Podrían perderse intentando llegar a nosotros)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?)**_

Sopesé ambas posibilidades unos segundos y lo cierto es que tenía claro como quería que terminara todo, el problema era que parecía una trampa, era como si quisieran tenernos aquí, fuera de la cueva, lejos de nuestros compañeros.

 **Mystika:** _ **(Yo voto por ir a buscar a Anazaret, pero no sé cómo vamos a avisar a los demás, no traemos a nuestros familiares)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(De eso puedo encargarme yo, mandaré a alguien para darles el mensaje que queráis)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Listo entonces, escribiré un mensaje e iremos a por el basilisco)**_

Puso la mano en mi hombro y me miró con determinación antes de ponerse a escribir el mensaje. Esto se escapaba de nuestros planes y, de nuevo, volvíamos a ser dos contra el basilisco y esta vez en medio del bosque este tan extraño.

Artax llamó a una de las ninfas, que parecía no encontrarse demasiado a gusto en ese lugar y Valkyon le dio el mensaje para llevarlo a nuestros compañeros lo antes posible. Tenían orden de volver a la aldea, avisar de la situación a Miiko y aguardar noticias nuestras.

 **Artax:** _ **(Chicos)**_

Ambos nos acercamos a él y volvimos a mantener el contacto físico.

 **Artax:** _ **(Debéis tener cuidado, en esta región no encontraréis a muchos seres dispuestos a ayudaros)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(¿Región? ¿Ya no estamos en el Bosque Brillante?)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(No, esto pertenece al Reino de Isekar)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Vaya, no deberíamos ni estar aquí...)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(¿Qué ocurre?)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Es un reino poco amistoso y nada afín al nuestro)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Entonces, ¿quieres volver?)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(No, debemos acabar la faena, sino volverá a la cueva y de nuevo será un problema que no sabremos cuando acabará)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(¿Quién habita en este reino?)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(Trolls, harpías, espectros, incluso algún demonio superviviente, entre otros. Hay algún que otro aliado gracias a un antiguo tratado, pero son escasos)**_

Cogí aire y lo solté visiblemente molesta.

(¿Cuándo saldrían bien las cosas?)

 **Mystika:** _ **(Hay algo que no me huele bien...)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Hemos llegado hasta aquí, si nos echamos para atrás...)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(No, no quiero echarme para atrás, es sólo que estoy inquieta y tengo un mal presentimiento)**_

 **Valkyon:** _ **(Tranquila, lo conseguiremos)**_

Asentí, me aparté de Artax y comencé a dar vueltas sobre mis pasos pensativa.

 **Artax:** _ **(Mystika, no puedo permanecer mucho tiempo aquí pero vendré cada vez que lo necesites)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Gracias Artax, ten cuidado)**_

Se despidió de ambos y se fue galopando veloz. Mientras, nosotros continuamos el camino trazado por el paso del basilisco.

Andaba pensando en lo tonto de no comentar ciertas cosas, pues era obvio que Tristán sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, al fin y al cabo y sin atisbo de duda, ellos nos habían traído hasta aquí.

Agarré papel y lápiz y escribí una nota a Valkyon.

Deberíamos hablar con cierta normalidad sobre nuestra situación. Él sabe dónde estamos.

Él asintió dándome la razón.

Después de unas horas de caminata mi estómago comenzó a rugir.

 **Valkyon: ¿Paramos a comer?**

 **Mystika: ¿Tú también tienes hambre?**

 **Valkyon: Hace rato, de hecho.**

 **Mystika: ¡Haberlo dicho hombre! Anda, vamos a buscar un lugar donde sentarnos.**

Como era ya costumbre hablamos sobre cosas de mi mundo durante la comida, era además una forma de desconectar un poco de lo que estábamos viviendo en ese momento, de eliminar la tensión por la situación. Con un ambiente más relajado y los ánimos más distendidos sería más fácil continuar con nuestra misión.

Al acabar me tomé de nuevo otra dosis de infusión. No llevaba más, ni raciones, así que si no terminábamos antes de la noche tendríamos problemas. Por suerte no teníamos que preocuparnos del agua, pues seguíamos el cauce de un río de agua perfectamente potable.

 **Mystika: Valk, debemos terminar antes del anochecer. No sólo porque no tenemos donde refugiarnos, sino porque no llevamos más raciones y tampoco me queda infusión.**

 **Valkyon: Eso es un problema... Tampoco conocemos el bosque.**

Tenía razón, aunque termináramos la faena antes de la noche, no conocíamos el bosque y, por tanto, desconocíamos cómo volver a la cueva y por ende, a la aldea.

 **Valkyon: Recuerdo los ingredientes de la infusión, podemos buscarlos.**

 **Mystika: Pero necesitamos fuego y un cazo para hacerla y si cae la noche, un lugar donde dormir.**

 **Valkyon: Tranquila, antes de que llegue la noche, si no hemos vuelto encontraremos un lugar donde guarecernos.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo, ¿qué hay de los ingredientes?**

 **Valkyon: A ver, se necesitaba hierba ácida, hierba silbadora y hoja de cola encantada.**

Teníamos el agua para hervir y las dos clases de hierba eran fáciles de encontrar en cualquier lugar. Sólo quedaba la hoja de cola encantada, que el único lugar donde teníamos constancia de que se encontraba era en el islote que había en el mar bajo el Cuartel General.

(Esperemos que no sea el único lugar...)

Y mi temor se hizo realidad, el sol estaba bajo, anduvimos durante horas sin poder alcanzar al basilisco y, como imaginaba, tampoco encontramos la hoja en ninguno de los tantos árboles que se hallaban en ese lúgubre bosque.

Estaba agotada, pero aguanté estoicamente. Total, había cosas peores que no tener alimentos, cobijo o medicina. Seguíamos vivos, por el momento.

 **Valkyon: Es hora de buscar un lugar donde dormir.**

 **Mystika: Sí, no tardará en ponerse el sol.**

Valkyon observaba cada árbol que nos cruzábamos por el camino para encontrar el ingrediente que faltaba.

Puse mi mano sobre su antebrazo ante su cara de consternación.

 **Mystika: No te preocupes Valk, estaré bien.**

 **Valkyon: No lo estarás si te sube la fiebre como la otra vez.**

 **Mystika: Vamos, ya nos preocuparemos cuando pase, si es que pasa. Ya sólo me queda una dosis que tomar.**

 **Valkyon: Jmmm...**

Nos separamos un poco del trayecto que seguíamos con la esperanza de encontrar algún lugar donde cobijarnos y por suerte no pasó mucho tiempo cuando encontramos una especie de puerta en un amplio árbol, demasiado amplio para ser un árbol "normal".

Seguía sorprendiéndome con esta clase de cosas, ver una puerta en un árbol me hacía recordar los cuentos de hadas y entonces me daba cuenta de que, efectivamente, estaba en un "mundo de hadas".

 **Mystika: Vamos a picar.**

 **Valkyon: No sabemos quién vive ahí, ¿crees que es buena idea?**

 **Mystika: ¿Se te ocurre alguna mejor con la hora que es?**

 **Valkyon: La verdad es que no...**

Me encogí de hombros y fui directa a picar a la puerta.

Se oyeron ruidos dentro y unos pasos aproximarse. Instintivamente Valkyon me apartó de la puerta y llevó su mano hacia un cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y se asomó un chico que tendría mi edad.

Lucía un estilo "punk", si es que eso aplicaba en este mundo. Tenía una gran cresta negra con las puntas verdes sin peinar. Sus ojos eran de un verde brillante, tranquilos y apacibles y su piel pálida estaba cubierta de tatuajes simbólicos, todos de color violeta. Tenía incluso en sus párpados. La oreja que tenía a la vista acababa en punta y estaba adornada por varios piercings.

Sus finos labios dibujaron una sonrisa enmarcando sus pómulos y su mandíbula recta.

 **¿?: Buenas noches forasteros, ¿qué os trae por aquí?**

Su voz era suave y tan tranquila como su mirada. Me pareció un chico realmente atrayente...

Al ver que yo no pronunciaba palabra alguna, Valkyon tomó la iniciativa.

 **Valkyon: Buenas noches, buscamos cobijo, estamos lejos de nuestro alojamiento, no nos queda comida y mi compañera necesita una medicina.**

 **¿?: ¿Sois de la Guardia de Eel?**

Valkyon dudó si contestar y yo aún estaba algo atontada por su presencia.

(El chico no es para tanto, ¿por qué me ha dejado sin palabras?)

 **¿?: Tranquilos, soy de los pocos buenos aquí.**

Amplió su sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes y un gracioso hoyuelo en su mejilla.

 **Valkyon: ... Soy Valkyon, jefe de la Guardia Obsidiana y ella es Mystika, mi compañera de guardia.**

 **¿?: Yo soy Kiartan, el guardián de este sector del bosque. Será todo un placer acogeros, sed bienvenidos.**

 **Mystika: Hola...**

 **Kiartan: Mystika, ¿eh? ¿Qué medicina necesitas? Quizás pueda ayudarte. Pasad, por favor.**

El chico se hizo a un lado para dejarnos pasar y en cuanto crucé la puerta me di cuenta de que el espacio era aún mayor de lo que parecía.

 **Mystika: Ehm... pues tengo que hacer una infusión y me falta por conseguir hoja de cola encantada.**

 **Kiartan: Vaya, estás de suerte, yo tengo algunas.**

 **Mystika: Bien, te pagaré por ella.**

 **Kiartan: Claro que no, es un placer ayudarte. Dame lo que tienes, yo la prepararé.**

Le di las hierbas y le observé detenidamente mientras preparaba la infusión.

Iba vestido de forma "humilde", con una camisa beige de una tela como de saco, aunque parecía menos tosca, pantalones marrones sencillos y un chaleco verde que parecía hecho de hojas frescas.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué eres?**

 **Kiartan: Jaja vaya, eres muy directa... Dejaré que lo adivines tú sola y si no lo descubres antes de partir, nunca lo sabrás.**

 **Mystika: Entonces sólo tengo que nombrar todas las especies que conozco.**

 **Kiartan: No, te daré tres oportunidades y sólo una pista: soy faelienne.**

 **Mystika: Así que también tienes parte humana como nosotros.**

 **Kiartan: ¿Ambos sois mestizos?**

Asentí y miré hacia Valkyon, que estaba sentado en la mesa escribiendo algo en su libreta.

 **Kiartan: Bueno, cuando quieras.**

Se giró hacia mí, me sonrió desafiante y me dio un repaso de arriba abajo sin ningún disimulo.

(¡Qué descaro, no se corta!)

Tenía intención de cruzar mis brazos sobre el pecho para detener su escrutinio, pero en vez de eso me erguí más y acomodé mi pelo con una mano.

(Pero... ¡qué coño! ¡Eso no era lo que quería hacer! ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Tan necesitada estoy que hasta mi cuerpo va por libre?)

Valkyon parecía molesto y podía notar su total desconfianza hacia nuestro anfitrión.

Paseé mi vista por el lugar para escapar de la perturbadora e intensa mirada de Kiartan y él continuó con la preparación de la infusión. La cocina estaba llena de botes con elementos alquímicos de muchos tipos y parecía desenvolverse bien entre ellos. Sin contar la forma de sus orejas.

 **Mystika: ¿Medio elfo?**

 **Kiartan: Jajaja no, gracias a los dioses no tengo sangre élfica en mí.**

 **Mystika: ¿Gracias a los dioses? ¿No te gustan?**

 **Kiartan: No demasiado, son muy creídos, se creen superiores a la mayoría de seres.**

 **Mystika: Puede ser, aunque quizás es cuestión de conocerlos.**

 **Kiartan: Quizás.**

Kiartan acabó de preparar la infusión y la apartó del fuego. Luego se apoyó en la encimera mirándome fijamente.

 **Kiartan: ¿Y tú qué eres?**

 **Mystika: No tengo ni idea...**

 **Kiartan: Mmh veamos.**

Con una mano en su barbilla se acercó sin dejar de mirarme de forma penetrante hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Sentí como mis mejillas subían de temperatura y mi corazón se aceleraba por los nervios.

(¿Es necesario acercarse tanto?)

Comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor manteniendo la poca distancia, hasta ponerse de nuevo delante. No necesitaba elevar mucho la vista, era unos pocos centímetros más alto que yo.

Agarró un mechón de mi pelo y lo acercó a su cara sin dejar de mantener el contacto visual.

 **Kiartan: Muy interesante...**

 **Mystika: ¿E-el qué?**

 **Kiartan: No consigo adivinar qué sangre tienes.**

 **Mystika: Vaya...**

 **Kiartan: Pero seguro que lo descubres tarde o temprano.**

Antes de poder continuar la conversación vi una sombra detrás de Kiartan. Elevé la vista y me encontré con la mirada de Valkyon. Había dejado de escribir y ahora se encontraba detrás del chico con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos.

 **Valkyon: Debería tomar la infusión antes de que vuelva a subirle la fiebre.**

Kiartan sonrió sin dejar de mirarme, ignorando la presencia de Valkyon por completo.

 **Kiartan: Cierto, deberías tomártela ya.**

Fue a poner la bebida en un vaso aún sin prestar atención alguna a Valkyon al pasar por su lado.

 **Valkyon: {Ten cuidado, hay algo en él que no me gusta}**

(Sí, como con todo chico que se acerca a mí...)

Kiartan me acercó el vaso y cuando lo agarré, él puso sus manos sobre las mías.

 **Kiartan: He puesto un potenciador para que haga mayor efecto y éste sea más duradero.**

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

Me guiñó el ojo mientras se relamía los labios y me soltó.

Me tomé mi infusión observando a Kiartan preparar la cena, acercándome a la cocina para poder ver qué era lo que estaba cocinando.

 **Kiartan: Siento no poder ofreceros carne, soy vegetariano.**

 **Mystika: No hay problema.**

Una vez hecha la cena la sirvió y preparó tres jarras de cerveza.

 **Kiartan: Probadla, la hago yo mismo.**

 **Mystika: Yo sólo daré un sorbo si no te importa, no quiero beber alcohol hasta no estar bien del todo.**

Me pareció ver cómo fruncía el ceño molesto durante un segundo, pero en seguida dibujó una afable y comprensiva sonrisa.

Tanto la cerveza como la comida estaban muy buenas, el chico tenía talento y sentí no estar lo suficientemente bien como para poder tomarme mi jarra y repetir.

Cuando acabamos Kiartan se ocupó de recoger y limpiar y me "prohibió" ayudarle, así que me quedé en la mesa. Valkyon de nuevo se puso a escribir hasta que vi como se le cerraban los ojos, llevó sus dedos al puente nasal como si eso pudiera despejarle y mantenerle despierto, pero no funcionó.

Cogí la libreta y el lápiz de sus manos y los aparté.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué no descansas?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Y tú?**

 **Mystika: Ya sabes que no necesito tantas horas de sueño.**

 **Valkyon: No me gusta la idea de dejarte a solas con él.**

 **Mystika: No estaré sola, sigues tú aquí.**

Así que me dirigí a donde se encontraba Kiartan para preguntarle dónde podía descansar Valkyon.

 **Kiartan: Tengo una habitación de invitados, seguidme.**

Le seguimos hasta una habitación con una gran cama. Noté un aroma que reconocía, aunque no atinaba a recordar de qué, seguramente se trataría de alguna flor o planta que había en la ciudad de Eel, o quizás el perfume de alguien conocido.

 **Mystika: ¿Tienes muchas visitas aquí perdido en el bosque?**

 **Kiartan: Pues algún familiar que viene de visita de vez en cuando.**

Kiartan volvió a la cocina y Valkyon se quitó la armadura y el chaleco y se metió en la cama. Antes de poder irme, él me retuvo agarrando mi mano.

 **Valkyon: Ten cuidado... y no te acuestes tarde.**

 **Mystika: Jaja sí papi, estaré durmiendo antes de las 12.**

Emitió un gracioso gruñido y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Yo salí cerrando la puerta y de nuevo me acerqué a la cocina a ver qué hacía Kiartan. Total, tampoco había mucho que hacer aquí.

 **Kiartan: Dime Mystika, supongo que conocerás la aurora boreal, ¿no?**

 **Mystika: Cómo no.**

 **Kiartan: ¿Te gustaría verla?**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo? ¿Aquí?**

 **Kiartan: ¡Sí! Es algo muy parecido y aparece algunas noches y hoy es una de ellas.**

 **Mystika: Mhh no sé... no quiero dejar solo a Valkyon y este bosque me da algo de respeto.**

 **Kiartan: Vamos, tu jefe estará bien y no hay nadie que conozca mejor este bosque que yo.**

Mi sentido común me decía que hiciera caso a Valkyon y no me fiara de él, pero algo me empujaba a seguirle. Me sentía como una adolescente a punto de escaparse de casa. Me mordí el labio inferior nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

 **Mystika: Bueno, pero volvemos rápido.**

 **Kiartan: Estaremos el rato que desees.**

Abrió la puerta, se apartó y me hizo un gesto para que pasara primero.

 **Kiartan: Las damas primero.**

 **Mystika: No soy ninguna dama.**

 **Kiartan: Ni yo un caballero...**

Usó un tono pícaro acompañado de una suave risa que me desestabilizó un poco.

Al pasar por la puerta puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para acompañarme y una descarga recorrió ni columna y se alojó en la base del cráneo dejando una sensación de hormigueo.

(Acabo de conocer a este chico y ya me provoca estas sensaciones... Debo tener las hormonas revolucionadas, ¡esto no es normal! Y supongo que la frustración que siento no ayuda nada...)

 **Kiartan: ¿En qué piensas?**

 **Mystika: ¿Eh? Oh, en nada, cosas mías.**

De nuevo noté mis mejillas arder, pero por suerte estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que no se diera cuenta. Entonces Kiartan agarró mi mano.

(¡Qué diablos hace!)

 **Kiartan: Sígueme, hay zonas poco seguras en el camino, pero yo lo conozco incluso a oscuras.**

 **Mystika: Vale...**

Me dejé llevar como una niña pequeña mientras en mi cabeza había una batalla interna entre la necesidad de seguirle y la desconfianza, quizás sólo infundada por el instinto protector de mi jefe.

 **Kiartan: Tu jefe parece preocuparse mucho por ti.**

 **Mystika: Sí, se toma muy en serio su cargo.**

 **Kiartan: Ya, su cargo... ¿Sois sólo jefe y subordinada?**

 **Mystika: No, también somos amigos.**

 **Kiartan: Bien, entonces será que tal preocupación también tiene que ver con eso.**

 **Mystika: Supongo.**

Estábamos subiendo una colina y aunque había luna llena, los árboles impedían penetrar cualquier rayo de luz, así que sólo tenía la mano de ese misterioso chico para guiarme por el sendero.

 **Kiartan: ¿Tienes frío? En esta zona suele refrescar y hay bastante humedad.**

 **Mystika: No, estoy genial.**

(Y además su mano desprende bastante calor...)

Al rato llegamos a la cumbre, donde había un gran árbol algo torcido hacia atrás coronando la cima en solitario. Parte de su tronco estaba envuelto por unas enredaderas. Nos acercamos a él y yo seguía sin ver nada de especial.

 **Kiartan: Gírate.**

Me puso una mano en la cintura para hacerme girar y entonces lo vi.

 **Mystika: Guau...es...**

En el cielo se dibujaban líneas ondulantes de color morado y azul, parecían indicar el camino hacia algún lugar, como si señalaran el origen del fenómeno. A su paso las estrellas desaparecían debido al resplandor de las ondas.

Debía parecer una boba mirando el cielo con la boca abierta.

 **Kiartan: ¿Te gusta?**

 **Mystika: Me encanta, gracias por haberme traído.**

 **Kiartan: Ha sido un verdadero placer...**

Kiartan seguía teniendo su mano en mi cintura, lo que aprovechó para llevarme hasta el árbol.

 **Kiartan: Ven, apóyate.**

Le obedecí sin pensarlo, como si cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera fuera la única y mejor opción. Me apoyé con la espalda contra el tronco y él hizo lo propio con su brazo, girado hacia mí.

Seguí mirando hacia esa especie de aurora boreal para no tener que enfrentarme a su mirada, podía sentirla sobre mí y me turbaba demasiado, era realmente intensa. Y como si leyera mis pensamientos puso un dedo en mi mentón y me hizo girar la cara hacia él. Yo simplemente le dejé hacer sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

Sus ojos verdes parecían emitir destellos y me miraban tan profundamente que hasta mareaba. Acercó su cara a la mía, tanto que hasta podía sentir su aliento contra mi piel. Entonces cogió un mechón de mi pelo y comenzó a juguetear con él entre sus dedos.

 **Kiartan: Apuesto a que este cabello es herencia de tu madre, ¿me equivoco?**

Sólo acerté a negar con la cabeza, no conseguía hacer salir las palabras teniendo su boca tan cerca de la mía.

Soltó mi pelo y llevó su dedo índice a mi cara comenzando un recorrido desde mi mejilla a mis labios, que acarició con delicadeza. Se me puso la piel de gallina, sus ojos me tenían atrapada y ni con esas pude apartarle.

 **Kiartan: Y los labios seguro que también... Tu madre debe ser una mujer muy guapa.**

(¿Pero qué diablos está haciendo? Nos acabamos de conocer... y ¿qué hago yo parada como una estatua?)

 **Kiartan: Los ojos seguro que serán como los de tu padre... ¿He acertado?**

 **Mystika: Sí...**

 **Kiartan: ¿Tienes frío? Tienes la piel erizada.**

 **Mystika: No, estoy bien.**

 **Kiartan: Yo si tengo algo de frío.**

Kiartan se apartó de mí y sentí poder volver a respirar con normalidad. Fue hacia lo que yo pensaba que eran unas enredaderas hasta que las agarró, descubriendo así una capa hecha de hojas similar a su chaleco.

 **Kiartan: Sí, tus ojos son como los de tu padre, pero... Les falta "algo", o quizás les sobra, según se mire.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **Kiartan: Jajaja tus ojos aún muestran la bondad humana, esa es la gran diferencia con los de tu padre... Pero eso se puede cambiar.**

(¿Qué está diciendo? Habla como si supiera realmente acerca de mi padre... Y esa extraña capa ya la he visto antes... No, no puede ser...)

Sentí como si una espesa nube desapareciera de repente de mi mente.

 **Mystika: ¡TÚ!**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

 **LA MUERTE NO ES EL FINAL**

 **Kiartan: ¿Yo qué?**

 **Mystika: Sé quién eres.**

 **Kiartan: Querrás decir "qué" soy.**

 **Mystika: Sé qué y quién eres...**

Kiartan estaba algo desconcertado, tenía toda la atención puesta en mí y me miraba expectante y concentrado.

 **Mystika: No debería, ¿no? Pero sabía que esto que sentía no era normal ni de lejos, que sólo podía ser gracias a la magia, ¿verdad, PRIMO?**

Por un momento puso cara de sorpresa, pero se recompuso y rio con malicia.

 **Kiartan: Ya me dijo que eras muy lista... Además de bastante resistente, cualquier otra habría acabado entre mis brazos hace rato.**

 **Mystika: Sí... Tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad.**

Llevé mi mano al cinturón, donde llevaba mi espada y justo cuando iba a sacarla algo sujetó mi muñeca contra el árbol, a pesar de que mi primo se encontraba a un metro de mí.

 **Mystika: ¿Pero qué...?**

Volví a sentir una sujeción, esta vez en mis tobillos, la otra muñeca y finalmente en el torso. Miré hacia abajo para descubrir varias lianas sujetando mi cuerpo contra el árbol con fuerza.

 **Kiartan: El que no ha resultado tan resistente ha sido tu amigo, ha caído rápido.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué le has hecho?**

 **Kiartan: Oh, nada aún, sólo está dormido. Anazaret lo prefiere así, le gusta ocuparse personalmente.**

 **Mystika: ¿También se va a ocupar de mí?**

 **Kiartan: Ganas no le faltan, desde luego y ese era el plan, pero...**

Se acercó de nuevo a mí y acarició mi cara con su dedo.

 **Kiartan: De ti, cariño, ya me ocupo yo.**

Su dedo fue hacia mi boca, la entreabrí con un suspiro intencionado y él siguió delineando mis labios, cosa que aproveché para morderle fuertemente.

*¡ZAS!*

Me cruzó la cara con una sonora bofetada que hizo eco en toda la colina.

 **Kiartan: Maldita zorra...**

Su cara mostraba una mueca de dolor y rabia aún contenida y temía que ese golpe sólo fuera una pequeña muestra de lo que me esperaba.

La mejilla me ardía y dolía horrores, pero giré mi cara hacia él sonriendo. No le iba a dar el placer de verme psicológicamente vulnerable.

 **Kiartan: No me obligues a estropear tu bonita cara, prima.**

 **Mystika: Que te jodan.**

 **Kiartan: Vaya, la primera que se me resiste y que además me planta cara así... No sé si eres muy estúpida o demasiado orgullosa.**

Me limité a mirarle desafiante pensando en qué podía hacer para escapar, pero contra la magia de un mago...

 **Kiartan: Debo intentar matarte, ya sabes, cosas de tu padre, pero nada me impide divertirme un poco antes.**

 **Mystika: ¿Divertirte, cómo?**

Kiartan hizo un gesto con la mano y las lianas que sujetaban mis tobillos se estiraron separando mis piernas varios centímetros más y sujetándolas más fuertemente contra el tronco. El resto de ataduras también se estrecharon.

 **Kiartan: Oh, ya puedes imaginarlo... Créeme iba a ser gentil contigo, pero no te portas bien, prima.**

 **Mystika: ¡Pedazo de hijo de pu...!**

Una liana rodeó mi boca antes de poder acabar mi frase.

 **Kiartan: ¿Ves? No eres nada complaciente.**

 **Mystika: ¡Mmpff!**

 **Kiartan: No te molestes, cariño.**

Era inútil, pero aun así me revolví intentando en vano deshacerme de las ataduras. Tampoco servía morder la que cubría mi boca, era demasiado gruesa.

 **Kiartan: Oye, ¿crees que si te dejo embarazada tu padre deje de intentar matarte? Imagina el poder que podrían tener nuestros descendientes... jajaja**

Me estaban dando arcadas, mi mirada de odio se intensificó y eso pareció resultarle bastante gracioso.

(Debo dejar de mostrar cualquier sentimiento, no quiero subirle el ego ni darle ninguna satisfacción)

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo para volver a abrirlos con calma. Sabía perfectamente como ocultar mis sentimientos, pues aprendí de la peor de las maneras.

 **Kiartan: Bueno, ¿estás preparada?**

Le miré impasible mientras por dentro me moría de ganas de arrancarle las entrañas y esparcirlas por el suelo.

 **Kiartan: En efecto, demasiado orgullosa, ¡mírate! Pero tranquila, ahora mismo voy a borrar esa expresión de tu cara.**

Acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba y llevó una mano a mi cabeza y otra a mi cintura para luego agarrar con fuerza mi pelo haciendo que elevara la vista a la fuerza.

 **Kiartan: No aguantarás sin gritar o suplicarme.**

Kiartan hizo un gesto para que la liana de mi boca se aflojara hasta desaparecer.

 **Mystika: No me oirás hacer tal cosa.**

 **Kiartan: Jajaja ya lo veremos.**

(¡Mierda, puedo llamar a Artax! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?)

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme y le llamé como lo hice las veces anteriores.

(Vamos, óyeme, por los dioses...)

Kiartan me miró extrañado frunciendo el ceño.

 **Kiartan: ¿Estás intentando llamar a tu unicornio? Jajaja ¿Realmente crees que te daría esa oportunidad?**

Volví a mirarle impasible, él seguía sujetándome del cabello con fuerza.

 **Kiartan: He creado una pantalla aislante alrededor nuestro, así que no te esfuerces. Vamos a estar solitos tú y yo, no hay nadie que pueda salvarte hoy.**

 **Mystika: Ya veo que eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentarte a alguien como un hombre.**

 **Kiartan: Simplemente uso mi poder en mi favor, como cualquiera haría.**

 **Mystika: Buena excusa...**

(Tengo que ganar tiempo como sea, aunque no sé cómo librarme de él y dudo mucho que funcione la baza de la seducción, este tipo no es tonto)

 **Mystika: Por cierto, ¿qué se siente al ser el peón de mi padre?**

 **Kiartan: ¿Peón yo? No sabes lo que dices.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, estás bajo sus órdenes intentando matarme sin conocerme previamente. Cierto, no eres un peón, eres su lacayo, su... perrito faldero.**

 **Kiartan: ¡Cállate!**

Estaba comenzando a irritarse, estaba claro que el orgullo era cosa de familia.

Sujetó mi pelo con más fuerza aún, lleno de rabia.

 **Mystika: Vamos, no te pongas así, es normal, en la vida siempre hay líderes y subordinados. No es motivo para sentir vergüenza.**

 **Kiartan: ¿Buscas que te tape de nuevo la boca? Es eso, te gusta estar amordazada, ¿eh?**

 **Mystika: Hey, soy tu prima, puedes confesarme lo que quieras. Al fin y al cabo sé el poder que tiene Tristan, así que no te sientas mal.**

 **Kiartan: ¡He dicho que te calles! No soy el subordinado de nadie, ¿me oyes?**

Soltó mi pelo y presionó su frente contra la mía mirándome con furia y haciendo que me clavara los relieves del tronco en el cráneo.

Apreté mis dientes para aguantar el dolor y entonces se separó. Movió su mano para controlar una de las lianas y esperé que me rodeará de nuevo la boca, pero...

 **Mystika: Aaghhh...**

Sin preverlo, la liana se dirigió a un costado de mi abdomen y con una fuerza inusual, me atravesó lentamente hasta topar contra el mismo tronco.

Contuve el aliento cuando la liana empezó a retraerse de nuevo sin prisa, intensificando así el dolor de la perforación que me había provocado.

 **Kiartan: Vas a pagar tus insolencias y no pararé hasta que me supliques por tu vida. Tú has querido que sea por las malas.**

 **Mystika: ¿...Por las malas?... Y sujeta aquí, ¿cómo podría... ser de otra manera?**

Me costaba hablar varias palabras de corrillo y el intenso dolor del abdomen empezaba a marearme. Incluso podía sentir la sangre resbalando por mi pierna.

 **Kiartan: Si no hubieras tenido tanta fuerza de voluntad y luego no hubieras hecho el amago de atacarme, está situación hubiera sido... diferente.**

 **Mystika: Quizás no seas tan poderoso como crees... si tienes que usar la fuerza para conseguir doblegarme...**

Sus ojos centelleaban de ira, ya apenas podía disimularlo y sabía que eso iba a ser peor para mí, pero no podía dejar que me hiciera nada sin presentar batalla.

 **Kiartan: Se acabó la cháchara, pasemos a cosas serias.**

Se acercó a mí sin vacilar enterrando su cara en mi cuello y mordió con bastante fuerza para luego pasar su lengua por los surcos que dejaron sus dientes.

Yo reprimí un grito y cerré los ojos con firmeza intentando pensar en otra cosa sin mucho éxito.

Luego me quitó el cinturón con mi espada incluida y lo lanzó a varios metros de nosotros.

 **Mystika: Además le intentas imitar forzándome... como hizo con mi madre...**

 **Kiartan: Tu madre ni se enteró, tú vas a sentirlo todo y de ti dependerá lo que quieras sentir.**

 **Mystika: Dudo que pueda sentir nada positivo... Si lo haces así es porque sin magia ni trucos vales la pena...**

Las lianas separaron aún más mis extremidades provocándome más dolor, pero apreté los dientes y aguanté como pude.

 **Mystika: Vaya, es eso... No estás a la altura, ¿no?**

 **Kiartan: Tranquila que pronto lo sabrás.**

Arrancó las armaduras que cubrían mi brazo izquierdo y la mitad de mi tronco.

 **Kiartan: Y ahora veamos esos pechos, parecen grandes y firmes.**

Paseó su mano por uno de ellos y lo apretó con fuerza aspirando satisfecho. Yo me limité a contener la respiración para no emitir sonido alguno.

 **Mystika: ¿Tienes fijación con los pechos?.. ¿Tu mamá no te lo dio de bebé? Probablemente te abandonó al saber el maldito engendro que eres. Seguramente... te odió desde que supo que te tenía en su interior y, no me extraña... no se equivocaba.**

Kiartan me dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago dejándome sin aliento.

(Auff... Parece que le he dado en la fibra)

 **Mystika: ...Así que ese es tu gran trauma. Tu mamá te odiaba y jamás nadie ejerció verdaderamente de padre contigo.**

 **Kiartan: ¡QUE TE CALLES!**

Esta vez una de las lianas golpeó mi pómulo a toda velocidad y sentí como se desgarró y empezó a sangrar. Cerré los ojos intentando reprimir una lágrima que amenazaba con salir por el dolor.

Su grito debió oírse por todo el reino, pues varias especies de aves salieron volando en bandada en diferentes puntos del bosque.

Yo empezaba a marearme seriamente por la pérdida de sangre de mi costado.

 **Kiartan: Ahora sí vas a callar y sólo hablarás para complacerme.**

Sacó una extraña daga que tenía guardada entre sus ropas y la dirigió a mi cuello.

 **Mystika: Por suerte, y gracias a toda la sangre que he perdido, no voy a tener que soportarte y no tendrás el placer de oírme suplicarte.**

 **Kiartan: Entonces no me demoraré más, quiero verte sufrir, quiero mirarte a los ojos cuando rompa tu alma en dos.**

 **Mystika: Puedes intentar romper algo que ya está roto...**

Dirigió la daga a mi pantalón con clara intención de rajarlo por la mitad. Yo le miraba a los ojos sin expresión alguna y entonces lo vi. Un poco por encima de su hombro vi una gran sombra acercarse.

(Debo estar delirando...)

*PAM*

Cuando mi primo agarró mi pantalón con una de sus manos se oyó un golpe sordo. Justo en ese momento Kiartan se desplomó en el suelo.

Valkyon apareció tambaleante con un enorme palo en las manos.

 **Mystika: {Valkyon...}**

Soltó el palo y tiró de mi primo con dificultad, arrastrándolo por el suelo para alejarlo de mí.

 **Valkyon: Por los dioses, ¿qué te ha hecho? ¿Y por qué?**

 **Mystika: Es mi primo, me tenía hechizada... Yo... lo siento, he sido una estúpida, tenía que haberte hecho caso...**

 **Valkyon: Shht eso no importa ahora.**

Se acercó y agarró las lianas para arrancarlas, pero seguía sin la fuerza suficiente por el somnífero que le dio mi primo y éstas estaban sujetas con fuerza contra el tronco.

 **Kiartan: Maldito seas, ¿qué haces? ¿Cómo has conseguido despertar?**

Valkyon se giró cubriéndome con su cuerpo, cogió de nuevo el palo y se puso en guardia. Mi primo estaba de rodillas aún en el suelo intentando levantarse.

 **Valkyon: No contaste con mi resistencia y mi peso a la hora de preparar tu poción.**

 **Kiartan: No me hagas matarte, Anazaret no aceptará un cadáver. Y ahora apártate de mi prima.**

Por uno de los costados pude ver los ojos de Kiartan, que comenzaron a relucir hasta tornarse blanquecinos. Su daga comenzó a brillar y se elevó sola en el aire.

Valkyon retrocedió para cubrirme por completo.

 **Mystika: Valkyon... aparta, no tienes que morir ahora, es inútil.**

 **Kiartan: Eso Valkyon, haz caso a tu chica. ¡Perdón, a tu amiga!**

 **Valkyon: {Estás loca si crees que voy a dejarte aquí}**

 **Mystika: Tú aún puedes salvarte, de nada servirá morir los dos...**

 **Valkyon: ¡No vas a morir, me oyes!**

Mi primo comenzó a levantarse aún algo conmocionado por el golpe. Aunque medio dormido, Valkyon seguía teniendo bastante fuerza y el golpe que le había propinado había sido importante.

Mi jefe se dirigió de nuevo hacia Kiartan y sin dejarle levantar del todo le dio otro palazo en la espalda dejándolo tendido de nuevo en el suelo. Luego volvió hacia mí y de nuevo intentó soltarme de las ataduras.

Esta vez y con mi primo debilitado consiguió poco a poco aflojar el amarre, primero el de las muñecas, luego el de los tobillos y finalmente el que sostenía mi cuerpo.

Mis piernas habían perdido toda la fuerza para sostener mi peso, así que caí hacia delante y en ese momento Valkyon me sujetó contra su cuerpo para evitar que cayera.

 **Mystika: No podremos huir si tienes que ocuparte de mí. Por favor Valkyon, hazme caso y déjame aquí, no me queda mucho tiempo. Vuelve con los chicos y juntos podréis terminar la misión.**

 **Valkyon: Calla y reserva tus fuerzas. ¿No has llamado a Artax?**

 **Mystika: Lo intenté pero Kiartan hizo un hechizo para que no llegara mi llamada.**

 **Valkyon: Bueno, salgamos de aquí y así podrás...**

De repente noté un dolor agudo en mi hombro izquierdo y tanto Valkyon como yo gritamos al mismo tiempo.

En el tronco del árbol estaba la daga de mi primo clavada oscilando de un lado a otro. Había conseguido lanzárnosla. Éste comenzó a levantarse de nuevo y Valkyon me dejó apoyada contra el árbol y arrancó la daga del árbol mirándome a los ojos.

 **Valkyon: Vamos a salir de aquí. Juntos.**

Daga en mano se giró justo cuando Kiartan iba a abalanzarse contra él, entonces, sin apenas tiempo de reacción, Valkyon hundió la afilada hoja en su pecho.

Los ojos de mi primo se abrieron sorprendidos, como su boca, mirando incrédulo a Valkyon. Intentó emitir alguna palabra sin éxito, luego me miró a mí con dolor y odio y yo simplemente observé cómo se iba apagando en los brazos de mi jefe.

No sentí nada, ni lástima ni odio, quizás sólo alivio...

Valkyon soltó el cuerpo de Kiartan y volvió conmigo tomándome en sus brazos para comenzar a descender la colina.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué te hizo seguirle hasta aquí?**

 **Mystika: Quería mostrarme la aurora boreal...**

 **Valkyon: Ya veo... no puedes resistir la oportunidad de observar cosas hermosas, ¿no?**

 **Mystika: Exacto...**

A pesar de seguir aún adormilado conseguía llevarme sin esfuerzo por el camino descendiente en medio de la noche.

Mis párpados se cerraban, estaba totalmente agotada y con mucho sueño.

 **Valkyon: Mystika, sigue conmigo.**

 **Mystika: Tengo sueño.**

 **Valkyon: Lo sé, pero tienes que hablarme.**

 **Mystika: Mhh el basilisco ahora estará descontrolado sin nadie que lo guíe.**

 **Valkyon: Bueno, ahora ese es el menor de los problemas.**

 **Mystika: Sí, dejará de serlo pronto...**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Mystika: En cuanto yo no esté no os seguirá, no tiene nada contra vosotros y tampoco atacará a los unicornios, eso era cosa de mi padre y mi primo.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Cuando no estés?**

 **Mystika: Jaja vamos, sabes igual que yo que no voy a salir de esta, mira mi herida... y no sé hasta dónde llega el hechizo aislante.**

Valkyon paró en seco y me miró de forma severa.

 **Valkyon: Te he dicho que no vas a morir. Yo nunca miento, ¿recuerdas?**

 **Mystika: Jajaja para todo hay una primera vez.**

Comencé a toser y noté algo cálido en la boca, sabía a hierro. Llevé mi mano a mis labios, los toqué y luego los observé. Sangre.

Miré a Valkyon sonriendo con ironía. Su mirada se había oscurecido, ahora reflejaba mucha más preocupación y sus ojos brillaban a pesar de la escasa luz.

 **Valkyon: Vayamos al río.**

De repente noté como una especie de onda expansiva muy sutil, como si algo hubiera desaparecido a nuestro alrededor.

(¿El hechizo quizás?)

 **Mystika: Valk, ¿has notado eso?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, ¿qué puede ser?**

 **Mystika: Podría ser el hechizo aislante. Voy a intentar llamar a Artax.**

Me concentré tanto como pude y llamé a mi unicornio. Pero nada pasó... solía aparecer a los pocos segundos.

Mientras tanto llegamos al río. Valkyon me tendió en el suelo a la orilla de éste sosteniendo la mitad de mi cuerpo con su brazo y acto seguido comenzó a limpiar la sangre de mi costado.

 **Valkyon: ¿Ya le has llamado?**

 **Mystika: Aha.**

 **Valkyon: Seguro que aparece pronto.**

 **Mystika: Soy mayorcita Valkyon, no necesito que endulces la realidad. Sé cuál es mi destino y estoy bien, no tengo miedo.**

Le miré con cariño y acaricié su cara. Como siempre su piel era muy cálida, lo que me reconfortó más de lo habitual, pues mi temperatura había descendido notoriamente por la pérdida de sangre.

 **Mystika: ¿Sabes por qué no tengo miedo?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué?**

 **Mystika: Porque no voy a morir sola y ya no siento dolor... {Ahora mismo no querría estar en otro lugar que aquí, contigo...}**

Ahora fue Valkyon quien puso su mano en mi cara, acariciando mi mejilla.

 **Valkyon: Entonces quédate conmigo y no te vayas...**

Me limité a sonreírle, mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de nuevo.

 **Mystika: {Este es mi destino... en cuanto pisé este mundo...}**

 **Valkyon: No digas tonterías y despierta, venga.**

 **Mystika: {Él lo ha hecho, no vine de casualidad...}**

 **Valkyon: Vamos, estás delirando. Mírame.**

Abrí los ojos no sin esfuerzo para mirarle. Sus ojos estaban empañados y sus iris me penetraron hasta lo más profundo de mi alma.

Acariciando mi mejilla acercó su cara a la mía.

 **Valkyon: {Perdóname}**

Susurró esto último casi entre mis labios.

* * *

 **[Valkyon]**

(Tanto tiempo privándome de su contacto por él y ahora voy a perderla igual...)

Sentía una fuerte opresión en mi pecho, como si alguien agarrara mi corazón con la mano y apretara con intención de reventarlo, una sensación que recordaba haber sentido sólo una vez en mi vida.

Eso y culpabilidad...

Me acerqué a su cara mientras acariciaba su suave piel. Estaba helada y realmente pálida.

 **Valkyon: {Perdóname}**

Acorté la poca distancia que quedaba y la besé... Era la única oportunidad que tenía para demostrarle lo que sentía por ella realmente, lo arrepentido que estaba. Se moría en mis brazos y nada más me importaba, ya era tarde...

Su mano se deslizó hacia mi pelo débilmente, seguramente usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba y sus suaves labios correspondían a los míos con dulzura.

Jamás antes había sentido lo que sentí con ese beso, con sus caricias. Nadie antes lo logró. No quería parar, quería que este momento durara eternamente, que se detuviera el tiempo y retenerla aquí conmigo.

Su mano volvió a deslizarse hacia abajo chocando contra el suelo y yo me separé apenas un centímetro de ella.

 **Valkyon: {No me dejes...}**

Pero ya no abrió los ojos.

* * *

 **[Ezarel]**

 **Ezarel: ¡Eureka!**

 **Eweleïn: ¿Lo conseguiste?**

 **Ezarel: Sin duda, ha tenido la reacción esperada.**

 **Eweleïn: Déjame ver.**

Volví a verter una gota sobre otra muestra y al hacer contacto, ésta se evaporó por completo.

 **Eweleïn: Fantástico, debemos hacer la suficiente cantidad para todos.**

 **Ezarel: Sí, ahora mismo me pongo a ello.**

Eweleïn me ayudó preparando los ingredientes y luego se marchó de vuelta a la enfermería.

Por fin, después de varios intentos fallidos, había conseguido crear una poción para eliminar de nuestros cuerpos el hechizo de Tristan.

(Se te acabó el espiarnos, querido Tristan...)

Dejé calentando los ingredientes, tardaría bastante en evaporarse el agua y sacar el concentrado de la poción, luego se necesitaría una sola gota por persona.

*TOC TOC*

 **Ezarel: Adelante.**

 **Nevra: Ez.**

Nevra se asomó por la puerta con mala cara, parecía más pálido de lo habitual y sus ojeras se marcaban notoriamente.

 **Ezarel: ¿Necesitas algo? No tienes buena cara.**

 **Nevra: Hay noticias de los chicos.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Nevra: Al parecer Valkyon y Mystika han seguido el rastro del basilisco hasta el Reino de Isekar.**

 **Ezarel: ¿¡Qué!? Por el oráculo, ese lugar es peor que la cueva...**

 **Nevra: Sí y al parecer hace horas que no tienen noticias suyas...**

 **Ezarel: Quizás están ocupados y no han podido informar o no hay nadie que pueda ayudarles a enviar un mensaje.**

 **Nevra: Sí, quizás...**

Se le veía realmente abatido, todo su cuerpo parecía estar falto de energía. Estaba irreconocible.

 **Ezarel: Eh, he conseguido elaborar la poción en la que estaba trabajando.**

 **Nevra: Genial, el menos una buena noticia.**

Me acerqué a él y puse una mano en su hombro para reconfortarle, aunque no sirviera de mucho. Su preocupación era contagiosa, yo también temía por la vida de mis amigos, pero no podía manifestarlo, debía mostrarme positivo para no hundir más a Nevra.

 **Ezarel: Todo irá bien.**

 **Nevra: Ez yo... no quiero perderla, aunque nunca vaya a ser nada más que mi amiga... No soportaría que algo malo le sucediera.**

 **Ezarel: Lo sé colega, sólo no pienses en ello. Todos esperamos que regresen sanos y salvos y eso es lo que ocurrirá.**

Nevra asintió furibundo y luego se despidió.

Al rato, el concentrado estaba listo. Repartí una gota del resultado en varios viales y puse un poco de agua purificada en cada uno para que pudiera tomarse correctamente.

Fui a la sala del Cristal para comunicárselo a Miiko y entregarle los viales para ser repartidos en todo el cuartel, apartando antes seis de ellos y poniéndolos en una pequeña bolsa de cuero para enviárselo a Valkyon y compañía junto con una nota explicándoles de qué se trataba.

Si lo enviaba ahora les llegaría a primera hora de la mañana. Por desgracia el Chestok de Chrome no era tan rápido como el Sowige de la gnomo y solía distraerse con facilidad, como su dueño...

Fui a buscar a Chrome a su habitación, piqué a su puerta enérgicamente y por suerte no tardó en aparecer por la puerta.

 **Chrome: Hola... ¿qué quieres?**

 **Ezarel: Tranquilo vengo en son de paz, necesitamos a Schwarz para enviar algo a los chicos.**

 **Chrome: Sí claro, un momento.**

Entró en su habitación y salió a los pocos segundos con su familiar para entregármelo.

 **Ezarel: Gracias.**

 **Chrome: Jmmm.**

Até la bolsita al cuerpo de Schwarz y lo llevé a fuera para que echara a volar de inmediato.

(Espero que no se entretenga mucho y no pierda el paquete...)

* * *

 **[Valkyon]**

Observaba su cuerpo entre mis brazos mientras mis lágrimas bañaban su piel cenicienta. No podía soltarla, no podía dejar de acariciar su rostro, no podía dejarla ir...

Se oyeron unos golpes rápidos y sordos contra la vegetación.

(¿Qué es eso? Es posible que sea...)

 **Valkyon: ¡Artax!**

 _ **Artax: (Apresúrate y colócala junto a mí)**_

Artax se tumbó y rápidamente coloqué a Mystika contra él en el suelo. Su cuerno comenzó a brillar de forma intensa y lo acercó al cuerpo inerte de Mystika, que comenzó a brillar a su vez.

 _ **Artax: (Había una especie de escudo que me impedía encontrarla, cuando dejé de notarlo vine a toda prisa, pero seguía sin poder encontrar su rastro...)**_

 _ **Valkyon: (¿Podrás salvarla?)**_

El unicornio hizo una pausa, demasiado larga para mi gusto a decir verdad, eso no auguraba nada bueno. Le miré con desesperación y sus orbes negros se posaron en mí.

 _ **Artax: (No te voy a mentir, apenas tiene vida ya y en este lugar hay fuerzas que me debilitan, pero haré todo lo que pueda)**_

 _ **Valkyon: (Dime qué puedo hacer por ella, qué puedo hacer para ayudarte)**_

 _ **Artax: (Hay algo... Existe una extraña flor que sólo crece en este reino que podría ayudarla)**_

 _ **Valkyon: (Dime cuál y dónde encontrarla)**_

 _ **Artax: (Es la campanilla de luz, puedes encontrarla en la cueva que hay a medio kilómetro de la otra orilla de río)**_

 _ **Valkyon: (De acuerdo, vuelvo en seguida)**_

 _ **Artax: (Ten cuidado)**_

Eché un último y fugaz vistazo a la mujer que hacía perder mis sentidos, por la que había sacrificado mi felicidad por su seguridad... Ella parecía seguir igual, apenas con un hilo de vida.

Tenía que darme prisa y conseguir esa flor como fuera...

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

 **ENTRE SUEÑOS Y RECUERDOS**

(Así que esto es lo que se siente al morir...)

Sentí un calor muy agradable envolver mi cuerpo y una luz intensa, aunque para nada molesta a mi alrededor.

(La famosa luz... ¿Debería ir hacia ella? Pero... no encuentro el origen, está por todas partes)

(Parece que mi padre ha fallado por última vez, sólo me queda el consuelo de creer que gracias a mi muerte, mis amigos correrán mucho menos peligro y que Tristan lo tendrá más complicado para ir a la Tierra y encontrar a mi madre.  
Mamá... siento tanto no poder despedirme de ti...)

Me preguntaba qué pasaría ahora conmigo, dónde acabaría o si estaba destinada a vagar en esta luz por la eternidad. Y pensando en lo que me deparaba el futuro comencé a sentir un hormigueo en el costado. Miré hacia mí abdomen y vi la herida que me hizo Kiartan con la maldita liana.

(¿Cómo puede estar ahí la herida, no debería estar "normal"?)

Me toqué la cara y allí estaba el corte provocado por el latigazo de otra liana. Luego me toqué el hombro y la incisión que me hizo la daga seguía abierta.

El hormigueo del costado se intensificó y se extendió hasta mi pómulo herido. Los ojos comenzaron a escocerme.

(Mierda, se supone que no debería sentir nada, ¿no? ¿De qué sirve morir si sigues sintiendo dolor o molestia? Bueno... al menos me había ido de la mejor de las maneras, con los labios de Valkyon sobre los míos... Aunque sí, cabía la posibilidad de que sólo hubieran sido los delirios de una moribunda o un sueño o alucinación, pero aun así era la mejor muerte que podía desear y sólo por creer que era real, se volvía como tal)

 **¿?: {Mystika}**

(De nuevo podía escucharle decir una de las últimas palabras que oí salir de sus labios, mi nombre... Sonaba como un eco embriagador en mi mente y me hacía sentir viva. Mi cuerpo se agitaba con su recuerdo, ni muerta podía olvidarle... ¿Está va a ser mi condena eterna?)

 **¿?: {Mystika, vuelve conmigo}**

(No hay nada que desee más que eso, Valkyon...)

 **Mystika: {Valkyon...}**

Sentí que la mitad superior de mi cuerpo se elevaba ligeramente y algo líquido corría por mi boca y mi garganta. Al tragar noté un agradable sabor dulce que no supe identificar.

Los ojos volvían a escocerme y empezaba a resultarme realmente fastidioso. Parpadeé varias veces para disipar la molestia, pero no funcionaba.

La luz comenzaba a evaporarse, haciéndose visibles algunas sombras y figuras.

 **Valkyon: Hey, ¿estás ahí?**

 **Mystika: {¿Valkyon?}**

Mi visión era borrosa pero podía distinguir su inconfundible silueta en la semioscuridad a poca distancia. Él era el que sujetaba mi cuerpo y sostenía algo brillante en su mano, como una especie de cáliz.

Estaba mareada y sentía una gran confusión.

(¿Qué está pasando?)

Intenté acostumbrar mi visión a la oscuridad y enfocar la vista en las formas que tenía alrededor.

Palpé a tientas a mis lados y noté algo cálido y peludo. Se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, hinchándose a la vez que se escuchaba un rumor, como un globo inflándose de forma rítmica.

 **Valkyon: Estás a salvo y te vas a recuperar. Ya te dije que nunca mentía...**

 **Mystika: ¿... Qué...?**

Volví a parpadear y la silueta fue tomando forma. Efectivamente Valkyon sujetaba mi cuerpo que se encontraba medio tendido en el suelo, junto a Artax.

(No puede ser, estaba muerta... debería estarlo. Para eso vine, ¿no? Para eso llegué aquí...)

 **Mystika: Yo... debería estar...**

 **Valkyon: Shh, guarda tus fuerzas, pronto estarás mejor.**

Miré a los ojos de mi jefe que centelleaban bajo los rayos de la luz de la luna que se colaban entre las copas de los árboles. Brillaban intensamente.

Llevé mi mano a su mejilla para comprobar que era real, que estaba allí, que yo estaba ahí.

Puso su mano sobre la mía y cerró los ojos suspirando. Entonces noté algo cálido resbalar hasta la palma de mi mano.

(¿Está llorando? Parece tan aliviado, pero a la vez profundamente triste... ¿Por qué?)

Usé mi pulgar para retirar las lágrimas que nacían de sus hermosos ojos.

(Por desgracia no entiende que mi presencia les pone en peligro. No debería haber llamado a Artax, pero por otro lado... he vuelto y puedo disfrutar de su compañía, puedo volver a ver a mis amigos y puede que algún día, a mi madre).

 **Mystika: Estoy de vuelta. No os vais a librar de la terrícola tan fácilmente.**

 **Valkyon: Jajaja Vamos, descansa, debes recuperarte.**

Volvió a bajar mi cuerpo dejándome algo incorporada contra el de Artax y se levantó.

 **Valkyon: Voy a casa de Kiartan a por algo de comida, eso te sentara bien.**

Asentí y cerré los ojos aún agotada y Valkyon se fue colina arriba en dirección al árbol que mi primo tenía como casa.

 **Artax:** _ **(Ha estado muy cerca)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(¿Eh?)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(Un minuto más tarde y no habría podido ayudarte, sin contar con la ayuda de Valkyon. Mi poder aquí se ve limitado)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Quizás hubiera sido lo mejor)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(¿No quieres vivir?)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(No quiero que nadie sufra por mi culpa)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(¿Culpa?)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(Estar viva supone un peligro para los que me rodean, ya lo has visto)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(Dudo que tú provoques ese peligro, mi instinto me prevendría contra ti)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(No es eso, yo no quiero que ocurran cosas malas, ni lo busco, es Tristan que intenta matarme para hacer surgir mi poder y no le importa quien esté de por medio)**_

 **Artax:** _ **(...Entonces debéis acabar con él)**_

Volví a recordar la estupidez de haber dejado escapar la oportunidad de matarle. De haberlo hecho esto no habría pasado...

Cerré los puños fuertemente llena de rabia e impotencia y al tensar los músculos noté un dolor agudo en el hombro. Dirigí mi vista hacia él y vi la herida que me provocó la daga. Luego miré hacia mi cuerpo, estaba completamente cubierto de sangre pero el agujero del abdomen había desaparecido totalmente, no quedó ni una cicatriz y al tocarme el pómulo, pude comprobar que estaba como antes del ataque.

 **Artax:** _ **(Lo siento, no pude hacer más)**_

 **Mystika:** _ **(No te preocupes amigo, has hecho mucho ya)**_

Al comenzar a recobrar las fuerzas me levanté y me dirigí al río. No podía seguir cubierta de sangre, así que retiré las prendas que me quedaban puestas y me metí lentamente en el agua. Primero lavé mi ropa y luego froté enérgicamente las zonas de mi piel ensangrentada. No es que me molestará la sangre en sí, pero no podía soportar tenerla por todo el cuerpo.

Una vez acabé me sumergí por completo. El agua estaba algo fría, pero no me importó, me sentaba bien.

Acabé de lavarme y salí. La brisa nocturna helaba mi piel mojada y aun así disfrute ese momento, se sentía real. Estaba viva... por el momento.

Retorcí mi cabello para escurrirlo cuando oí unos pasos acelerados haciendo crujir las hojas del suelo.

 **Valkyon: Ya estoy de vuelta, he traído... oh.**

Alcé la mirada hacia Valkyon, traía un pequeño saco lleno de alimentos.

 **Valkyon: Ya te has levantado... ¿Estás bien?**

 **Mystika: Lo suficiente.**

Me acerqué a él para ver qué llevaba y vi varias piezas de fruta y alguna hortaliza. Metí la mano en el saco y cogí una manzana sonriéndole.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo por la temperatura y el agua fría escurriéndose desde mi pelo.

 **Valkyon: Estás empapada y tu ropa también... por suerte he traído una manta.**

Soltó el saco en el suelo y acto seguido me cubrió poniéndome una manta sobre los hombros.

 **Mystika: Estaba cubierta de sangre...**

 **Valkyon: Ven, siéntate, también he traído algunas vendas para tu herida.**

Nos sentamos a la orilla del río y mientras devoraba la manzana Valkyon me vendó cuidadosamente el hombro para cubrir por completo el corte que tenía.

Él había sido herido de la misma forma, pero en el brazo contrario. Yo le observaba atentamente cómo usaba sus grandes y rudas manos de forma tan delicada hasta que acabó.

 **Mystika: Me toca.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Eh?**

Sin esperar su permiso, cogí un poco de agua y comencé a lavar la herida de su brazo ayudándome con una de las esquinas de la manta.

Estaba concentrada en mi tarea, limpiando con cuidado para no hacerle daño y podía notar su mirada clavada en mí y sus músculos tensarse cuando rozaba el corte. Éste era tanto o más profundo que el mío. Al acabar de limpiar comencé a vendarle con cuidado, imitando su técnica para que quedara bien cubierto y no le molestara.

Cuando terminé alcé la vista hacia la suya y efectivamente, me estaba mirando con detenimiento. Sentí enrojecer y mi corazón latir más rápido.

 **Mystika: Listo.**

 **Valkyon: Gracias.**

Me recoloqué bajo la manta para entrar en calor.

 **Mystika: Deberíamos mandar un mensaje a los chicos, hace muchas horas que no tienen noticias nuestras.**

 **Valkyon: Cierto, voy a escribirlo y pedirles que informen a Miiko.**

Artax, que había estado escuchando, hizo venir a una de las ninfas.

Cuando Valkyon terminó de escribir le entregó el mensaje y ella se fue rápidamente junto con el unicornio, que debía irse para recuperarse él mismo.

 **Valkyon: Si ya estás lo suficientemente fuerte deberíamos prepararnos para volver.**

 **Mystika: ¿Volver a dónde?**

 **Valkyon: Pues primero a la aldea y seguidamente al cuartel.**

 **Mystika: ¡Pero qué dices! El basilisco sigue por ahí.**

Su mirada se endureció y me miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos sin pronunciar palabra.

 **Valkyon: ¿Y qué, crees que voy a dejar si quiera que te acerques a él después de lo que te ha pasado?**

 **Mystika: Es el objetivo de la misión.**

 **Valkyon: No me importa, no vas a arriesgarte más.**

 **Mystika: Valkyon para. No eres mi padre, eres mi jefe y tenemos una misión que cumplir.**

 **Valkyon: Soy tu amigo y como jefe y amigo, debo hacer lo posible para mantenerte a salvo.**

 **Mystika: Y como amigo podrías respetar mi decisión de enfrentarme al maldito bicho.**

Valkyon se levantó mirándome desde toda su altura en un burdo intento por amedrentarme con su tamaño para hacerme cambiar de parecer.

 **Mystika: ...No te va a funcionar conmigo.**

 **Valkyon: ¿El qué?**

 **Mystika: Usar tu tamaño para intimidarme.**

Él relajó su postura y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

 **Valkyon: Yo no hago eso...**

 **Mystika: Oh, claro que lo haces, aunque lo hagas de forma inconsciente.**

Me levanté del suelo e intenté ponerme lo más erguida que pude mirándole con seguridad a los ojos.

 **Valkyon: Pues como jefe tendré que obligarte a obedecerme.**

 **Mystika: ¡Ja! ¿Y cómo vas a conseguirlo?**

 **Valkyon: Como sea necesario.**

 **Mystika: Lo siento, pero tendrás que atarme o encerrarme para que te obedezca esta vez.**

 **Valkyon: Bien.**

Vi un brillo algo juguetón en su expresión, se acercó a mí y de un rápido movimiento me agarró de la cintura y me colocó sobre su hombro sano para comenzar a subir el camino hacia la casa de Kiartan.

 **Mystika: ¡Valkyon, bájame!**

 **Valkyon: No deberías desafiar a tu jefe.**

 **Mystika: Oye, en serio, suéltame.**

Comencé a revolverme para zafarme de su agarre, aunque sabía de antemano lo inútil que resultaba dada su fuerza.

Él me sujetó más fuerte y continuó subiendo sin inmutarse.

La situación era un tanto incómoda, siendo cargada como un saco de patatas y desnuda, apenas cubierta con una manta. Aunque tampoco podía decir que el momento me desagradara... Así que me resigné y dejé de luchar, no iba a conseguir más que agotarme.

 **Mystika: Prefiero cuando me cargas como princesa.**

Intuí una leve sonrisa y una ligera negativa con la cabeza.

Al fin llegamos a la casa. Valkyon me dejó en el sofá y nada más soltarme me cubrí con la manta por completo acurrucándome. Le miré sonriendo divertida.

 **Mystika: Sólo has ganado una pequeña batalla.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Tengo que atarte?**

 **Mystika: No me dejaría.**

Le miré más segura de lo que me sentía, o mejor dicho, más convencida de lo que estaba y él sólo sonrió entrecerrando los ojos.

 **Valkyon: Voy a por tu ropa y el saco, sé buena chica y quédate aquí.**

Solté una carcajada por lo bajo, aunque él la oyó a la perfección.

 **Valkyon: Lo digo en serio.**

 **Mystika: Por ahora y porque no me queda más remedio.**

Le miré sonriendo desafiante y él gruñó, aunque no podía disimular que en el fondo le divertía mi actitud, quizás porque aunque podía parecer que sólo le vacilaba en broma, sabía bien lo terca que era. Lo que tenía claro es que me tendría vigilada de cerca.

Valkyon salió no sin antes echarme una última mirada severa.

(No, por ahora no me escaparé, además voy desnuda)

Me levanté y paseé de nuevo la vista por la estancia. El lugar era confortable y sencillo, repleto de vegetación y frascos con diferentes productos y elementos alquímicos.

Al lado de la cocina había una estrecha puerta que daba a la despensa y al otro lado, una habitación con la puerta cerrada que aún no había explorado. Sólo podía tratarse de la habitación de Kiartan. Entré en ella con cierta cautela, casi temiendo que pudiera aparecer de nuevo, pero no, estaba muerto.

La habitación esta era algo más tétrica. Estaba repleta de estanterías con extraños artilugios, trozos de huesos, de cristales de diferentes colores y algo como caparazones y conchas de animales que me resultaban más terrícolas que eldaryanos.

Fui tocando fugazmente varios de los objetos, provocando algunos tintineos o golpecitos secos mientras los observaba, hasta llegar a un armario. Lo abrí y descubrí varias prendas sencillas muy similares, al parecer su imagen no le importaba demasiado.

Agarré una de sus camisas y me la puse. La manta era incómoda de llevar y además estaba húmeda por tener el pelo mojado. La prenda me quedaba bastante grande, así que tuve que tirar de las cuerdas del escote para que mi pecho no se saliera por ahí. Me cubría hasta la mitad del muslo, sería mejor que nada y mi ropa seguiría mojada por lo menos hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando cerré el armario oí un portazo que vino desde el salón. Me asomé por la puerta y vi a Valkyon recorriendo con la mirada la estancia.

 **Mystika: Estoy aquí.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué haces ahí?**

Salí por completo de la habitación y me dirigí hacia él.

 **Mystika: Pues curioseando un poco y buscando algo que ponerme.**

 **Valkyon: Ya veo, encenderé el fuego para secar tu ropa cuanto antes...**

 **Mystika: Eh, tampoco me queda tan mal esto.**

Valkyon me miró de reojo e ignoró mi comentario. Luego se dirigió a la chimenea, colocó unos troncos que había al lado, unas ramas, algo de yesca y usó un pedernal para encenderla.

Yo me fui a la despensa a por algo de comer para ambos y salí con varias cosas poniéndolas sobre la encimera para prepararlas. En una bandeja de madera coloqué diferentes tipos de queso, frutos secos y pan. Para estar perdido en medio de este bosque estaba bien alimentado, seguramente Tristan se encargaba de darle parte de lo que nos robaba.

Pensé en el olor que sentí en la habitación de invitados, pero no, ese no era el olor de Tristan...

Llevé la bandeja a la mesita que había entre la chimenea y el sofá. Valkyon estaba colocando mi ropa cerca del fuego para que secara lo antes posible.

 **Mystika: Mierda, mi armadura y el cinturón con la espada se quedaron arriba de la colina. Pásame las botas.**

 **Valkyon: Ya iremos mañana cuando amanezca, tranquila.**

 **Mystika: Mhh también deberíamos... hacer algo con su cuerpo.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Te refieres a enterrarlo?**

 **Mystika: Por ejemplo.**

 **Valkyon: De acuerdo, pero ya nos preocuparemos de eso mañana.**

Se sentó en el suelo frente a la mesita con los alimentos y yo me puse en el sofá detrás de él. Hizo el gesto de ir a coger la comida, pero frené su brazo con mi mano.

 **Mystika: Espera, prueba este queso con... esto. Y luego este otro con las almendras.**

Valkyon obedeció sin problema confiando en mi criterio culinario.

 **Valkyon: Mhhh ¡por el oráculo!**

Reí suavemente y me serví yo también, disfrutando de los sabores, del calor del fuego y de la compañía.

Cuando acabamos suspiramos satisfechos y, probablemente también aliviados por la calma que ahora reinaba después de lo ocurrido. Valkyon se recostó hacia atrás apoyándose contra el sofá a mi lado.

 **Mystika: Oye, ¿no sería mejor quitarse el vendaje un rato para que respiren las heridas? Parece que ya no sangran.**

 **Valkyon: Bien visto.**

Ambos comenzamos a retirar nuestros vendajes para que las heridas se secaran bien al aire.

 **Mystika: Ahora ambos tendremos cicatrices gemelas.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Cicatrices gemelas?**

 **Mystika: Claro, ambas son iguales y nacieron al mismo tiempo.**

Se giró hacia mí mirándome de lado curioso.

 **Valkyon: Tienes una peculiar forma de ver lo positivo.**

 **Mystika: Supongo. Además no me desagradan nada las cicatrices.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Y eso?**

 **Mystika: Bueno, creo que cada marca es una historia, una parte de la vida del portador que recordar.**

 **Valkyon: Jmmm...**

Parecía pensar sobre ello, como si le hubiera descubierto otra forma de ver las cosas.

 **Mystika: Dime, ¿cuáles son las tuyas?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Eh? Oh... pues como ves, son muchas.**

 **Mystika: ¡Bien, porque no tengo nada de sueño!**

 **Valkyon: Jajaja, veamos...**

Pasé mi pierna por detrás de él quedando su espalda entre ellas y me agaché un poco para ver mejor sus cicatrices. Únicamente nos iluminaba la luz de la lumbre. Él apoyó el brazo sano en mi pierna y al observar la cicatriz de su hombro, deslicé un dedo por ella.

 **Mystika: Esta, cuéntame su historia.**

Pude ver una leve sonrisa en su rostro y los ojos fijos en el fuego recordando el momento. Llevó sus dedos también hacia la cicatriz rozando los míos, que seguían ahí.

 **Valkyon: Fue una de mis primeras misiones en la guardia. Por aquel entonces tendría unos catorce años y ya tenía un tamaño importante y destreza en el manejo de las armas y en el cuerpo a cuerpo, siempre me gustó.**

Su rostro era sereno y a pesar de hablar de la anécdota de una herida nada envidiable, parecía recordarlo con cariño. Yo observaba su perfil, iluminado por las llamas.

 **Valkyon: ... Ese día tenía que acompañar a Ezarel a una zona del bosque algo perdida, tenía que conseguir una planta que sólo brota en ese lugar y habían reportado varios ataques por la región. Recuerdo que Ezarel estaba algo nervioso y aunque yo también lo estaba en ese extraño bosque, estuve tomándole el pelo para que se relajara.**

 **Mystika: Ahh sí, el joven maestro del elfo, ¿eh?**

 **Valkyon: Jajaja exacto. Bien, cuando casi había cumplido su misión oímos crujir los arbustos detrás. De repente volaron un par de cuchillos cerca de nosotros y de los arbustos salieron un par de elfos salvajes blandiendo varios cuchillos en sus manos. Uno de ellos lanzó otro contra Ezarel y yo me interpuse para apartarlo. Ahí es cuando el filo me cortó dejándome este... recuerdo.**

 **Mystika: Ahora entiendo el aprecio que siente por ti Ezarel, además te debe su vida... Pero dime, ¿qué pasó luego?**

 **Valkyon: Pues cogí una gran piedra del suelo y se la lancé a la cabeza a uno de ellos dejándolo inconsciente y ahuyenté al otro con un arma. Más adelante el anterior jefe de la Guardia Brillante consiguió establecer la paz entre ambos pueblos.**

 **Mystika: Debió ser un hombre muy sabio.**

 **Valkyon: Y paciente también.**

Su sonrisa se volvió algo melancólica, por lo que decidí otro objetivo.

En este ambiente de confidencias y después de lo sucedido me apetecía arriesgarme un poco y comprobar si el beso había sido real o la alucinación de una moribunda. No es que fuera a asaltarle, pero un acercamiento...

Me incliné sobre él y mi pelo cayó sobre su hombro acariciándolo suavemente. Nuestras caras estaban prácticamente juntas.

Esta vez deslicé dos de mis dedos por su pecho y seguí un par de líneas que lo cruzaban.

 **Mystika: {¿Qué me dices de estas? Están en un lugar delicado}**

Miré de reojo y vi como cerraba sus ojos y su pecho subió en una gran inhalación.

Me pareció sentir que luchaba por recobrar la compostura, pero su respiración estaba algo agitada y notaba sus fuertes latidos en mis dedos a través de su piel. Tragó saliva con dificultad y volvió a abrir los ojos.

 **Valkyon: ... Fue mi primer encuentro con un perro negro.**

Me explicó que siendo aún un adolescente tuvo que enfrentarse mano a mano con un perro negro. Éste le propinó un buen zarpazo en el pecho mientras él lo estrangulaba con sus manos.

 **Valkyon: ...Le dejé inconsciente y volví al cuartel a curarme.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, debió ser duro.**

 **Valkyon: Sobre todo al pillarme desarmado. Desde entonces no salgo nunca sin mi armadura y un arma.**

Le pregunté entonces por la del abdomen en forma de cruz, pero me abstuve de bajar tanto la mano. No quería que ocurriera algo sólo por haberle calentado, simplemente quería que me sintiera cerca, próxima, que anhelara mis labios como yo lo hacía con los suyos.

Pero por desgracia, en cuanto le nombré la cicatriz se cerró en banda y cambió su semblante. Mi corazón se quebró un poco por ese cambio repentino.

 **Valkyon: No te podría decir, yo era muy pequeño y no logro recordarlo.**

 **Mystika: No te preocupes.**

Al ver su malestar decidí dejar las historias para otro día.

 **Mystika: Bueno, ya me contarás en otra ocasión tus otras historias.**

 **Valkyon: Vale... ¿Y qué hay de la que tú tienes en el interior del muslo? Está en un extraño lugar para alguien que no se enfrentaba a peligros en su mundo.**

 **Mystika: Oh eso... Ehm...**

(En la Tierra tenía otro peligro que no estaba dispuesta a compartir por el momento)

Me revolví algo nerviosa en el sofá.

 **Mystika: Yo... preferiría no hablar de ello, lo siento.**

 **Valkyon: No pasa nada, quizás algún día puedas.**

 **Mystika: Jmmm...**

Me incorporé alejándome de su cara y cuando iba a retirar los brazos de sus hombros, él me retuvo agarrando una de mis manos y me besó en la palma antes de soltarme.

Suspiró profundamente y se levantó para luego tenderme la mano con el semblante serio y la mirada oscurecida.

(¿Realmente fue mi pregunta lo que le cerró así? Y si es cierto que no lo recuerda, ¿cómo cambia de ese modo?)

 **Valkyon: Vamos, ya ha amanecido.**

 **Mystika: Sí, claro.**

Acepté su mano y me levantó del sofá, luego fui a por mi ropa ya seca para cambiarme mientras él iba a la habitación de invitados a ponerse su chaleco y armadura.

Cuando terminé salimos y nos dirigimos colina arriba para buscar lo que me faltaba, no sin antes coger una pala para cavar una tumba.

 **Mystika: Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el basilisco?**

Valkyon no dejó de caminar y no se giró para hablarme.

 **Valkyon: Ya te lo dije, nada.**

 **Mystika: No estás pensando con lógica.**

 **Valkyon: Eso es precisamente lo que hago y si alguien debe volver a terminar la misión, no vas a ser tú, desde luego.**

 **Mystika: ¿Pero qué hablas? No me puedes prohibir hacer una misión en curso.**

No podía creerlo, iba en serio cuando dijo que íbamos a volver y pasar del basilisco y lo peor de todo era la sensación de que me trataba de forma fraternal, como cuando Nevra defendía a Karenn.

(¿Era posible que lo que yo interpretaba como celos, fuera en realidad el instinto protector de un padre o un hermano mayor?)

La tristeza me invadía a partes iguales que la ira y al parecer el beso sólo había sido un sueño, probablemente mi subconsciente lo imaginara para hacer más agradable la transición a la muerte...

 **Valkyon: Obedece por una vez...**

 **Mystika: ¡Ya basta Valk! Deja de tratarme como si fuera tu hija o tu hermana pequeña, estoy harta...**

Discutiendo llegamos a la cima y Valkyon fue hacia el árbol para recoger mi armadura y mi cinturón.

Yo me dirigí hacia donde quedó mi primo anoche, sintiendo que mi voz amenazaba con quebrarse en cuanto saliera por mi boca. No quería discutir más, quería que acabara todo y volver, alejarme de él para no hacerme más daño. Estaba demasiado claro el trato que tenía hacia mí, eso sí que no eran imaginaciones mías y por desgracia aún no sabíamos cuando íbamos a regresar...

Llegué a la ubicación de mi primo algo confundida, mirando alrededor.

 **Mystika: Valk... no... no está. El cuerpo no está...**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

 **EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN**

 **Mystika: Valkyon e-el cuerpo... ¡No está!**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? Quizás estaba en otro sitio...**

Valkyon se acercó a mí entregándome mi armadura y cinturón junto con mi espada mientras observaba el perímetro en busca del cuerpo inerte de mi primo.

Yo me coloqué mis prendas echando un vistazo a los alrededores también, por si hubiera conseguido arrastrarse unos metros o algo. Di la vuelta completa al árbol y miramos camino abajo en varios puntos, pero nada.

 **Valkyon: Mira esto.**

Me giré hacia él y lo vi agachado señalando el suelo. Allí estaba la capa de hojas y había algo viscoso de color violeta debajo.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué diablos es esto?**

Me agaché a su lado para tocar ese extraño material que dibujaba en el suelo la forma de un cuerpo sobre la hierba. Mi jefe me agarró rápidamente del brazo antes de poder alcanzar mi objetivo.

 **Valkyon: Mejor no lo toques.**

 **Mystika: Es como si... mhh ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Se hubiera consumido?**

 **Valkyon: No sé nada sobre magos...**

Unos apresurados pasos de cascos nos interrumpieron y Artax apareció resoplando y moviéndose nervioso. Me acerqué a él para calmarlo acariciándole el cuello.

 **Mystika: Shh tranquilo Artax, ¿qué sucede?**

 **Artax:** _ **(Anazaret ha vuelto a la cueva y se dirige a la aldea. Ya hemos avisado a vuestros compañeros, pero está descontrolado)**_

Miré a Valkyon con una sonrisa maliciosa, íbamos a poder acabar nuestra misión, la misión venía a nosotros y se nos ponía en bandeja. Y yo iba a participar, aunque eso le pesara a mi jefe.

 **Artax:** _ **(Vamos, subid. Llegaremos antes que él, pero es posible que sufráis efectos secundarios por unos minutos)**_

Ambos subimos rápidamente a su lomo sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir con los efectos secundarios y comenzó a correr ganando una gran velocidad en cuestión de segundos. Entonces una intensa luz inundó el lugar haciendo que tuviera que cerrar las ojos para no quedar ciega. En ese momento me pareció perder la noción del espacio y el tiempo.

Cuando la luz cesó abrí de nuevo los ojos y me sorprendí al ver que estábamos en la linde del bosque que daba a la aldea.

 **Mystika: Pero... ¿Cómo?**

 **Artax:** _ **(Teletransportación)**_

Bajamos de su lomo y empecé a tener náuseas y sentir como si mi cuerpo no estuviera donde debía. Me apoyé en Artax mientras Valkyon se apoyaba en sus rodillas.

 **Artax:** _ **(En seguida pasará)**_

En ese momento aparecieron nuestros compañeros blandiendo sus armas dispuestos para la batalla.

 **Buckie: Jefe, Mystika, ¿cómo habéis llegado tan rápido? Estabais en otro reino...**

 **Mystika: El unicornio...**

Acabamos de recobrar los sentidos y las náuseas desaparecieron al fin.

 **Valkyon: Chicos, todos al bosque, si viene a la aldea pasará por aquí y tiene menos probabilidades si nos separamos y ocultamos para atacarle por sorpresa.**

 **Mystika: Voy a atraerlo hacia nuestra ubicación.**

 **Valkyon: ¡De ninguna manera!**

 **Mystika: Si toma otro camino podría ir a la aldea y destruir las viviendas y matar a alguien. Haré de cebo.**

 **Valkyon: Te he dicho que...**

 **Mystika: Recuerda el día que aparecí en este mundo, ¿qué opinaste sobre mi utilidad para vosotros?**

 **Valkyon: ...**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué ha ocurrido con algunos de los enemigos como la hamadriade? Yo fui el cebo sin tan siquiera saberlo, como en otras ocasiones.**

 **Valkyon: Era diferente, ahora somos unos cuantos y estamos preparados, no tienes que hacerlo tú.**

 **Mystika: Sabes que soy el cebo perfecto para el basilisco y, esta vez, lo estoy decidiendo yo.**

Pronunciando esta última frase me subí de nuevo a lomos del unicornio y sin esperar réplica por parte de mi jefe, di la orden a Artax de salir corriendo a por Anazaret.

Escuché un gruñido ya a lo lejos y lo que debió ser una maldición. Quizás me ganase una reprimenda, o incluso una sanción por desobedecer al jefe de mi guardia, pero sentí que así debía hacerlo, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. Además me resultaba extraña la situación. Vale que era de prever su descontrol, sobretodo después de haber estado bajo la influencia mágica de mi primo, pero que tan rápido fuera hacia a la aldea, cuando lo más obvio es que viniera a buscarme a mí, me daba mala espina.

*CRACK CRACK*

Empezaron a sonar unos ruidos como de árboles quebrarse y entonces se hizo audible un terrible chillido que no me era desconocido.

Artax frenó en seco su avance.

 **Mystika: Es él.**

 **Artax:** _ **(Sí, prepárate)**_

Desenfundé mi espada y me aferré bien fuerte a mi unicornio con la mano izquierda y las piernas. Hasta ahora no había cabalgado con un arma en la mano, así que recé por no perder el equilibrio.

Los crujidos sonaban como truenos y Anazaret apareció entre los árboles derribando algunos a su paso.

 **Artax:** _ **(¿Lista?)**_

 **Mystika: Adelante.**

Artax dio un giro de 180 grados y corrió de nuevo en dirección a mis compañeros, que esperarían escondidos para sorprenderle.

A pesar de faltarle un ojo, el dedo que Nevra seccionó de una de sus garras y tener esas patas algo cortas para su envergadura, corría como alma que lleva el diablo chillando sin control.

Artax se defendía a la perfección en la carrera y siempre mantenía una clara ventaja, además de sortear los árboles con asombrosa destreza, algo que agradecí profundamente.

Apenas unos pocos minutos después llegamos a donde los chicos esperaban. Artax pasó de largo y se detuvo unos metros más adelante dándose la vuelta hacia el basilisco.

Éste había aminorado el paso, parecía como si disfrutara el momento creyéndose victorioso, como si creyera que había atrapado a su presa al fin. No se parecía al basilisco de hacía una semanas.

 **Valkyon: ¡AHORA!**

Por turnos los chicos atacaron a Anazaret con sus armas más eficaces y volvieron entre los árboles.

El basilisco se enrabietó más y comenzó a destruir toda vegetación a su alrededor, los troncos de los árboles salían disparados en todas direcciones.

 **Tigg: ¡Aaghhh!**

Uno de los árboles golpeó a Tigg haciéndole una fea herida en la cabeza. Lo que creía que podía ayudarnos ahora se volvía contra nosotros.

 **Mystika: ¡Eh Anazaret, es a mí a quien buscas!**

Él se giró hacia mí y bajé la vista lo suficiente para no hacer contacto con su ojo.

 **Mystika: ¿A qué esperas, especie de lagartija?**

El basilisco resopló y volvió a emitir un chillido. Bajé de Artax para que no corriera peligro.

 **Artax:** _ **(Mystika sube, ¿qué haces?)**_

 **Mystika: Ve a esconderte a los árboles, yo le distraeré.**

 **Artax:** _ **(Te matará...)**_

 **Mystika: Mientras no te mate a ti, no hay problema. VE.**

 **Artax:** _ **(Como ordenes...)**_

Se alejó unos pasos para quedar detrás de unos arbustos a la espera.

Elevé la espada haciendo movimientos para ajustarla bien a la mano. Los rayos matutinos se colaban entre las copas de los árboles y hacían centellear la afilada hoja, lo que me dio una buena idea.

Seguí moviéndola para ver a dónde reflectaba la luz. Entonces la divisé sobre su cuello. Lo tenía a pocos pasos de mí amenazante, abriendo su pico al máximo.

Moví de nuevo la espada y cuando Anazaret avanzó bajando la vista, se encontró con un fuerte destello sobre su ojo sano, deteniéndolo en el sitio. Aproveché su confusión para correr hacía él y le enterré la espada en la articulación de su pata delantera.

Tiré de mi arma con dificultad, pues se había introducido por completo, mientras el basilisco se movía inquieto y gruñía.

 **Mystika: ¡Vamos!**

Con un último esfuerzo la espada salió y en ese mismo momento el basilisco dirigió su cabeza a mí y me golpeó con fuerza.

Sentí mi cuerpo abandonar el suelo y chocar contra un árbol en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. El golpe me dejó sin aliento.

Miré hacia él y vi a Jamón alzar su enorme martillo para luego bajarlo contra una de sus patas. Al mismo tiempo Valkyon clavó la cola del monstruo al suelo con la punta del mango de su hacha, que resultaba ser también una lanza.

Anazaret chilló con agonía intentando deshacerse de sus contrincantes.

Más allá vi a Buckie ayudando a Tigg a levantarse para alejarlo.

(¿Dónde está Valarian?)

Me puse de rodillas en el suelo con dificultad y le busqué con la mirada por los alrededores.

 **Valarian: Hey, ¿estás bien?**

 **Mystika: ¡Val! No te veía... He estado mejor.**

 **Valarian: Ven, ¿puedes levantarte?**

Me tendió la mano y la acepté de buen grado y con su ayuda conseguí incorporarme.

Hice una mueca de dolor al ponerme recta, el golpe en la espalda había sido importante, pero no sentía tener nada roto al menos.

Valarian me sonrió para animarme y me entregó mi espada que había perdido en el ataque.

 **Valarian: ¿Acabamos la faena?**

 **Mystika: Ni lo dudes.**

Volvimos a por el basilisco, que no se cansaba a pesar de sus heridas, claro que la mayoría no era muy profundas o importantes debido al grosor y dureza de su piel.

Todos parecían algo agotados, incluso Jamón y Valkyon, que no habían dejado de asestarle golpes desde que me atacó.

Jamón se colocó delante del basilisco mientras huía de sus intentos de desgarrarlo con las uñas. El ogro alzó la vista unos segundos para seguir el movimiento de la cabeza de Anazaret.

 **Mystika: ¡Jamón, no le mir...!**

Antes de poder acabar la frase ahogué un grito al ver a Jamón convertirse en piedra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Todos los presentes nos quedamos paralizados.

El monstruo chilló frente a la estatua como si se regodeara de su hazaña. Acto seguido se giró para acabar con el resto con una renacida confianza en sí mismo. Entonces vi como fijaba su objetivo en Valkyon como si quisiera acabar primero con los más fuertes. La rabia se apoderó de mi cuerpo y la espada comenzó a temblar en mi mano.

No había podido hacer nada por Jamón, pero no iba a tocar a nadie más, y menos aún a Valkyon.

 **Mystika: ¡ANAZARET!**

Me ignoró de forma deliberada y si no fuera una bestia, juraría que buscaba hacerme daño a través de Valkyon, como si supiera que su pérdida me dolería más que un zarpazo o un mordisco suyos.

 **Mystika: ¡DETENTE!**

Me desgañité para que frenará su avance, pero fue inútil, así que corrí hacia él lo más rápido que pude y en cuanto iba a morder a mi jefe le clavé la espada en el costado.

La zona baja tenía la piel más fina, la espada entró con relativa facilidad y así supe que el objetivo era su abdomen, a pesar de que apenas lo elevaba del suelo.

Otro grito agudo reinó en el lugar y Valkyon pudo apartarse para tomar aliento y recuperarse un poco.

El basilisco, en un rápido movimiento dirigió una de sus garras hacia mí y me la clavó en el costado. Me elevó un par de metros para luego soltarme haciéndome rodar por el suelo.

 **Mystika: Agghh ¡mierda!**

Esperaba que el veneno hiciera efecto de inmediato, pero no noté nada a parte del dolor por la propia herida. Me incorporé y noté la cara cubierta de sangre y barro, así que me froté un poco para limpiarme y recuperé de nuevo mi arma.

Valkyon y Buckie se habían posicionado delante del basilisco para alejarlo de mí. Valkyon echó un rápido vistazo hacia mí y su expresión pasó de la rabia a la sorpresa, pero en seguida volvió en sí para atacar de nuevo.

Anazaret no reparó en mí, seguramente creyéndome fuera de combate por el veneno y Valarian había aparecido a mi lado, pues había corrido hacia mí en cuanto me vio caer. Él también me miraba con asombro.

 **Valarian: {Mystika... estás...}**

Sin ganas de perder más tiempo y la oportunidad de sorprender al basilisco, me dirigí hacia su abdomen. Al llegar me tiré al suelo y rodé hasta quedar justo debajo, en la zona que se veía más blanda.

 **Valarian: ¡Mystika, qué haces!**

 **Valkyon: ¡Mystika sal de ahí!**

Ingnorando a mis compañeros hundí la espada en su barriga hasta incrustar el mango, luego giré la hoja dentro con bastante esfuerzo y la saqué. Un gran chorro de sangre me bañó por completo.

 **Mystika: ¡Puaj, joder!**

Las patas del basilisco comenzaron a flaquear y su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Así que me puse bocabajo para reptar y salir lo antes posible y así evitar ser aplastada.

De golpe apareció una mano amiga y la agarré fuerte. Ésta tiró de mí justo cuando el basilisco se desplomaba levantando una nube de polvo alrededor. Cerré los ojos y unos brazos me envolvieron en el suelo para protegerme. Cuando el polvo se disipó abrí los ojos para encontrarme con las rasgadas pupilas de Valarian observándome.

 **Valarian: Ha estado cerca.**

 **Mystika: Sí... gracias Val.**

 **Valarian: Es un placer.**

 **Mystika: T-te estoy manchando de sangre.**

 **Valarian: No importa, ya viste que no tengo ningún problema con el agua. Si tuviera que limpiármelo con la lengua sería otro cantar.**

 **Mystika: Jajaja imagino.**

Val se levantó de un salto y me ayudó a mí a hacer lo propio, pero un dolor agudo en el costado hizo que me doblara sobre mí misma.

 **Mystika: Maldito bicho...**

Valkyon y Buckie llegaron en ese momento.

 **Valkyon: Déjame ver.**

Valarian se apartó y Valkyon me examinó detenidamente la herida producida por la garra.

 **Valkyon: Parece que no hay señales de envenenamiento...**

Puso una mano en mi cintura y la otra la pasó alrededor de la herida para retirar la sangre y la tierra que la cubrían.

 **Valkyon: Nada... incluso está cicatrizando...**

 **Mystika: Quizás tenga que ver con la intervención de Artax de anoche.**

Valkyon asintió en silencio y de repente retiró la mano de mi cintura como si quemara.

 **Valkyon: Id a ver cómo está Tigg.**

Valarian y Buckie fueron a buscar a su compañero que estaba recostado sobre un árbol.

Miré en dirección a Jamón, más bien a su escultura. Luego me fijé en el basilisco, su pecho aún subía y bajaba de forma lenta y débil, seguía vivo, aunque por poco.

(¿Y si...?)

 **Mystika: Valk, ¿me prestas tu hacha?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Mhh? ¿Para qué?**

 **Mystika: Para que deje de sufrir.**

Miró hacia el basilisco y enseguida entendió mi propósito, por lo que me prestó su arma sin problemas.

Fui hasta la cabeza de Anazaret, apunté en medio de ésta y con toda la fuerza y rapidez que pude, descargué la parte de lanza del arma contra su cráneo, produciendo un ruido muy desagradable.

 **Mystika: {Descansa en paz}**

Cuando al fin dejó de respirar se sintió de nuevo una leve onda expansiva que cubrió todo el lugar, igual que la que notamos bajando la colina la noche anterior. Inmediatamente miré hacia Jamón. Su piel ahora gris piedra comenzó a tomar su color marrón habitual. Los chicos se acercaron a nosotros ayudando a Tigg a caminar, aunque aparentaba estar mejor.

Esbocé una sonrisa aliviada y saqué el arma de Valkyon de la cabeza del basilisco. La limpié un poco en la tierra y fui hacia él.

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

Se la entregué mientras observaba a Jamón volver a su forma normal. Una vez acabada su transformación vino a nuestro encuentro.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué tal Jamón, estás bien?**

 **Jamón: Jamón bien ahora. ¿Mystika bien? Estar cubierta de sangre.**

 **Mystika: Sí amigo, la mayoría es sangre del basilisco.**

 **Jamón: Mystika valiente guerrera.**

 **Mystika: Gracias Jamón. Bueno, creo que lo mejor ser volver a casa de Myrna, asearnos y comer algo.**

 **Valarian: Estoy contigo.**

Los demás también estuvieron más que de acuerdo, así que fuimos a casa de la gnomo.

Al llegar me dirigí a mi maleta y cogí algo de ropa limpia, una toalla y jabón.

 **Valarian: Te acompaño.**

Valarian salió de su habitación también con ropa y una toalla.

 **Buckie: Yo iré después de vosotros.**

Jamón y Valkyon se encontraban en la habitación de invitados atendiendo a Tigg de sus heridas.

Abandonamos la casa y pusimos rumbo al lago.

 **Valarian: Leí el mensaje de Valkyon antes de enviarlo al cuartel. ¿Estás bien?**

 **Mystika: Ya lo ves.**

 **Valarian: Me refiero a si estás "bien"...**

 **Mystika: Oh... sí claro. Por suerte Valkyon llegó a tiempo.**

 **Valarian: Sí, menos mal. No sé lo que se sentirá en esas circunstancias, pero imagino que nada que querer recordar.**

 **Mystika: ... Ya no importa, ya pasó.**

Le sonreí de forma mecánica deseando que dejara ESE tema de lado, aunque sabía que no lo hacía con ninguna mala intención.

 **Valarian: Y bueno, has estado impresionante con el basilisco. Cuando te has lanzado bajo él y le has rajado ha sido... ¡GUAU!**

 **Mystika: Jajaja ¿Tú crees?**

 **Valarian: ¿Y el golpe final, con esa mirada y cubierta de sangre? Ha sido épico.**

 **Mystika: Exageras...**

 **Valarian: ¡Para nada!**

Valarian se movía nervioso alrededor mío relatando la hazaña, lo que me incomodaba un poco. Tener que matar a un ser vivo no era mi "deporte" favorito que digamos, aunque sabía que su entusiasmo no era por ese motivo, simplemente le gustaban las batallas y le gustaba salir victorioso.

 **Valarian: Dioses, ¡hasta me excité con la escena!**

 **Mystika: Mierda Val, ¡calla!**

Le di un golpe en el costado a modo de riña y él se rio a carcajadas.

 **Valarian: Con lo difícil que es matarte y lo fácil que es incomodarte.**

Negué con la cabeza sin poder evitar reír también.

 **Mystika: {Capullo}**

 **Valarian: No es vocabulario para una señorita.**

 **Mystika: Es que no soy ninguna señorita.**

Se aproximó a mí mientras caminábamos en paralelo y su cola rodeó mi cintura.

 **Valarian: Ya me he dado cuenta.**

 **Mystika: ¡Hey, aleja esa cola!**

Él la retiró riendo de nuevo.

 **Valarian: Dura de pelar.**

 **Mystika: Ya lo sabes.**

Llegamos al lago y coloqué mi ropa de recambio al pie del gran árbol. Me quité la armadura y el cinturón con mi arma y me dirigí al agua con el resto de ropa puesta, pues estaba completamente cubierta de sangre y tierra.

 **Valarian: ¿Siempre te bañas con la ropa puesta?**

Valarian se acercó a mí, había dejado sus cosas al lado de las mías y comenzó a desvestirse.

 **Mystika: Depende de la compañía y si llevo la ropa empapada de sangre.**

 **Valarian: ¿Y si nos encontráramos en las duchas del cuartel, tampoco te quitarías la ropa?**

 **Mystika: Seguramente en ese caso sí huiría de ti jajaja**

 **Valarian: Hey, eso es poco halagador. Mirar no hace daño a nadie y no haría nada más que eso, a menos que quisieras...**

Se quitó las botas y los pantalones mientras bromeaba y cuando iba a quitarse la ropa interior me giré en la otra dirección.

 **Mystika: Sería bastante incómodo tener tu mirada clavada en mi culo.**

 **Valarian: Jajaja vamos, debes estar acostumbrada.**

 **Mystika: Claro que no...**

 **Valarian: Si tú lo dices...**

Pasó por mi lado hundiéndose lentamente en el agua. Tenía un trasero perfecto, bastante musculoso, aunque no era grande y del final de su columna salía graciosamente su cola gris de gato.

Se sumergió por completo y yo hice lo mismo antes de ir retirando mis prendas y frotarlas con el jabón para dejarlas limpias.

 **Valarian: Hey, ¿tienes más de eso?**

 **Mystika: No, sólo tengo esta. Toma.**

Le lancé la pastilla de jabón que atrapó al vuelo y aproveché para bucear un poco y ver el fondo brillante del lago. Había perlas y ermitaños con caparazones resplandecientes como diamantes.

Al salir de nuevo a la superfície me encontré con Valarian de cara a un metro de distancia.

(Menos mal que el movimiento ha enturbiado el agua y apenas se ve a más de medio metro de distancia...)

 **Valarian: Toma, huele muy bien. Algo femenino para mi gusto, pero servirá. Gracias.**

Tomé el jabón y limpié mi cuerpo mientras observaba divertida a mi compañero que estaba concentrado mirando el movimiento de los peces dentro del agua. Parecía hallarse en posición de ataque.

Entonces, con un veloz movimiento, metió uno de sus brazos en el agua y sacó un pez con aire orgulloso.

 **Mystika: Vaya, eso ha sido impresionante.**

El se limitó a sonreírme ampliamente mientras batallaba por que el escurridizo pez siguiera en su mano.

Intenté frotar mis cabellos, que tenían sangre seca formando pegotes, pero resultaba difícil. Val soltó el pez y se posicionó detrás de mí, a lo que mi cuerpo respondió tensándose.

 **Valarian: Dame, te ayudo.**

Me tendió la mano y le di el jabón sin rechistar, pero atenta a sus movimientos y a la distancia entre ambos. Él fue frotando mechón por mechón con cuidado y en silencio, concentrado en su tarea.

No podía evitar ponerme nerviosa y las mejillas y orejas me ardían. No estaba para nada acostumbrada a tal cercanía con mis amigos. Estas situaciones no se daban en mi mundo, desde luego, además a pocas personas les daba permiso para tocar mi pelo.

(Bueno, al menos no intenta nada raro...)

 **Valarian: Listo.**

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

Me devolvió el jabón y rápidamente me hundí en el agua para luego impulsarme hacia delante. Nadé hasta llegar casi a la orilla y froté mi pelo para quitar todo rastro de jabón.

Val se acercaba poco a poco caminando por el lago sin mucho esfuerzo y el agua iba cubriéndole cada vez menos. Me miraba con detenimiento, como un depredador a su presa.

(Como siempre me he adelantado a los acontecimientos. Mierda, ¿qué va a intentar éste aquí? ¿Y si alguien aparece en el momento menos oportuno y piensa lo que no es? ¿Y si aparece Valkyon? Si apareciera Valkyon...)

 **Valarian: Un día me dijiste que no huías...**

 **Mystika: Y no lo hago, sólo voy a secarme para poder volver a la casa.**

Aún estaba a un par de metros de mí cuando salí del agua y me envolví en mi toalla dándole la espalda.

Al segundo pude notar su presencia detrás de mí, respirando en mi oído. Inmediatamente me tensé de nuevo y noté mi piel erizarse.

 **Mystika: Val...**

 **Valarian: ¿Uhm?**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué haces?**

 **Valarian: Olerte.**

 **Mystika: Vale... eso es un poco raro.**

Sin mediar palabra agarró mi pelo y lo escurrió. Al soltarlo puso sus cálidas manos sobre mis hombros desnudos y un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies.

(...si apareciera Valkyon sólo se molestaría por su papel autoimpuesto de padre protector. Como si no aceptara que nadie se me acercara sin contar con su visto bueno... y ¡nada de tocarse hasta el matrimonio, por supuesto!)  
Me reí para mis adentros con cierta amargura.

(¿Tan difícil era dejarse llevar? Hay muchas chicas que tienen aventuras con una facilidad pasmosa y yo, teniendo un par de opciones nada desdeñables, no podía y además tenía que fijarme justo en el hombre que me ve de forma paternalista...)

Valarian bajó lentamente sus manos por mis hombros y continuó por los brazos. Yo sujeté mi toalla con una sola mano y puse la otra sobre la de Valarian girándome hacia él.

 **Mystika: {Val, para...}**

No debí sonar demasiado convincente, porque lejos de detenerse, se acercó aún más presionando ligeramente mis brazos. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, oscureciendo así sus ojos esmeralda.

(Es tan extraño ver esos ojos en alguien con apariencia prácticamente humana... es hipnótico)

Inclinó su cabeza hacia delante y algunos mechones de su pelo acariciaron mi rostro. Yo mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa e indecisa.

(Con él sería más fácil, sus intenciones están lejos de ser románticas, por lo que quizás no me sentiría tan mal si luego no quería nada más, pues él tampoco lo esperaba...)

Cuando estaba a apenas unos pocos centímetros de mi boca, unos murmullos bastante audibles provenientes del bosque interrumpieron el momento, haciendo que Valarian se separara un poco de mí y se girara hacia el bosque.

 **Valarian: ¿Pero quién diablos...?**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	27. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

 **GUERREROS DE ELDARYA**

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo ante nuestra sorpresa y desde el bosque, varios faeries: elfos, brownies, enanos,... Había decenas de ellos y parecían desconcertados.

A pesar de ello se percataron de la escena que tenían en frente y algunos desviaron su mirada incómodos, otros sólo reían disimuladamente.

Miré a mi compañero y lo entendí al instante, Valarian estaba completamente desnudo tomándome de los brazos. Al menos yo llevaba la toalla.

 **Mystika: Val, creo deberías vestirte**.

 **Valarian: Ah... sí, mejor.**

Se apartó de mí y se apresuró a vestirse y yo le imité detrás del árbol para que me cubriera. Una cosa eran unas duchas comunes y otra, decenas de desconocidos mirándome mientras me vestía.

Al acabar nos dirigimos a los inesperados visitantes y reparé en sus ropas y armas. Todos, o casi todos, parecían guerreros y algunos rostros me resultaban extrañamente familiares.

 **Mystika: Vosotros... ¿Venís de la cueva?**

Un joven y apuesto elfo de larga cabellera plateada dio un paso al frente.

 **¿?: Soy Thiedil, comandante del ejército de Rhodaris, al norte de las tierras de Jade y ella es Elendra, mi hermana.**

Señaló a una joven muy parecida a él y ambos hicieron una leve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Parecían soberbios y de alta cuna.

 **Thiedil: Vinimos con el propósito de acabar con Anazaret, pero fuimos sorprendidos por su mirada.**

Volví a recorrer con la vista a todos los faeries allí presentes, sin duda ellos eran las figuras de piedra que el basilisco fue dejando a su paso por la cueva.

 **Mystika: Es un placer, mi compañero es Valarian y yo Mystika, de la Guardia de Eel.**

 **¿?: Saludos guardianes del Cristal, aquí Aurri, Babar y Edea, del pueblo de Pelietir.**

Tres enanos saludaron dando un paso adelantándose en su lugar. Y así las presentaciones se fueron sucediendo hasta el último guerrero.

 **Valarian: Acompañadnos a la aldea, desde ahí haremos lo posible por avisar a vuestros gobernantes.**

Nos dirigimos todos hacia casa de Myrna. El bosque sonaba animado gracias a las voces de nuestros acompañantes interactuando entre ellos, completos desconocidos alegres de haber vuelto a su estado natural.

 **Valarian: Has salvado a mucha gente hoy al parecer.**

 **Mystika: "Hemos", sin vuestra intervención habría sido imposible. Pero sí, me siento realmente satisfecha.**

 **Thiedil: Disculpad, ¿fuiste vos quién venció al basilisco?**

Thiedil, que se encontraba caminando detrás de nosotros, se adelantó unos pasos para ponerse a nuestra altura, obviamente había escuchado nuestra conversación.

 **Mystika: Eh... sí bueno, fue un trabajo en equipo.**

 **Valarian: Pero ella le dio el golpe de gracia y el final.**

 **Thiedil: Vaya, es impresionante, mirad cuántos lo intentaron antes. Decidme Mystika, si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿a qué especie pertenecéis?**

 **Mystika: Pues yo... soy faelienne, indeterminada.**

El elfo me miró perplejo sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de confesarle, parecía luchar internamente contra su naturaleza supremacista élfica y hacer prevalecer su sentido común y educación claramente notables.

 **Mystika: Sí, la medio humana rajó al basilisco.**

Thiedil rio viéndose descubierto en sus pensamientos y puso una mano en su pecho haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

 **Thiedil: Le doy las gracias en nombre de todos los aquí presentes.**

 **Mystika** : **No tienes nada que agradecer, es mi trabajo y lo hago con mucho gusto.**

Aprovechamos el camino a la aldea para intercambiar algunas palabras más y así descubrí que él y su hermana eran elfos grises, pertenecientes a una importante familia del reino de Rhodaris, aunque no entró en muchos detalles.

Al llegar a la aldea Val y yo nos adelantamos para advertir a nuestros compañeros sobre nuestros invitados sorpresa.

Entramos a la casa y vimos a los chicos sentados a la mesa comiendo algo mientras mantenían una conversación algo animada que interrumpieron al vernos cruzar la puerta.

 **Buckie: ¡Hey chicos! Hemos empezado sin vosotros. Habéis tardado mucho... ¿No?**

Dirigió una mirada burlona y llena de insinuación a su amigo, pero le ignoré por completo. Valkyon ni siquiera se giró a mirarnos, tenía ambas manos en su jarra de cerveza y la miraba como si fuera un objeto interesantísimo.

 **Mystika: Salid, tenéis que venir a ver esto.**

Todos se levantaron curiosos y salieron fuera descubriendo a los faeries que esperaban fuera pacientemente. Nuestros compañeros se encontraban bastante atónitos por la escena.

 **Valkyon: ¿...Son?**

 **Mystika: Sí.**

Valkyon se adelantó unos pasos, observando a los individuos detenidamente.

 **Valkyon: Por favor, ¿podrían acercarse los máximos representantes de vuestros reinos aquí presentes?**

Varios de ellos se adelantaron y se acercaron a Valkyon para después seguirle hasta el interior de la casa. Una vez dentro él se acercó a mí, inclinando su cabeza para hablarme al oído.

 **Valkyon: {Deberíamos contactar con Myrna para contarle la situación. Esta gente necesita contactar con sus hogares}**

 **Mystika: Me pongo con ello.**

Fui a por algo para escribir y cuando acabé la nota la até a la pata del Sowige de Myrna y le envié a su encuentro. Luego me acerqué a la mesa donde estaban todos reunidos y me apoyé en la pared atenta a la conversación.

El elfo llevaba la voz cantante, cosa que no me sorprendió en absoluto. Mientras conversaba cruzó mi mirada unos segundos. Sus iris parecían de hielo, de un azul cielo casi blanco, intimidantes, curiosos y escrutadores. Su hermana, también presente, era exactamente igual a Thiedil, lo que me hizo sospechar que eran mellizos. Ésta miraba intensamente a Valkyon, aunque fuera otro el que estuviera hablando en ese momento.

Fruncí el ceño molesta entendiendo muy bien el tipo de mirada que tenía sobre él, aunque él no parecía percatarse de nada. Elendra me miró y por la cara que puso, creo que supo de inmediato lo que pensaba, pues paseó su mirada de Valkyon a mí un par de veces y luego dibujó disimuladamente una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

Ella y Thiedil serían mellizos, pero parecían totalmente opuestos en cuanto a carácter. Él tenía pinta de ser alguien amable y educado, audaz pero sosegado y ella en cambio, parecía interesada y altanera, el tipo de persona que carece de sensibilidad y empatía.

Me fui a la cocina para evitar su mirada y me serví un vaso de cerveza, la primera en días... Valarian se acercó a mí en silencio, lo que me puso un poco nerviosa después de la escena del lago.

 **Valarian: {Estas reuniones son un muermo}**

 **Mystika: {Ehm sí, aunque son necesarias}**

Valarian me quitó el vaso de las manos y se bebió media pinta de un trago.

 **Mystika: ¡Eh!**

 **Valarian: Me la debías.**

 **Mystika: Tsss.**

Me devolvió el vaso sonriendo orgulloso y se aproximó a mi oído.

 **Valarian: {Así sabe incluso mejor}**

Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa de los reunidos y yo me quedé muda donde estaba, disfrutando de mi bebida.

Cuando acabó la reunión formal servimos bebidas para todos los allí presentes y el ambiente se hizo menos pesado, las conversaciones tomaron otro cauce: batallitas, conquistas,... Vamos, lo típico en un grupo de guerreros pasando el rato relajados.

Yo estaba tan sumida en mi mundo que no me percaté del acercamiento del elfo.

 **Thiedil: ¿Disfruta usted de la soledad?**

Thiedil me sobresaltó al no verle aproximarse y sonrió ante mi reacción.

 **Mystika: E-ehm depende del momento, supongo.**

 **Thiedil: Parece que ha sufrido muchos estos días y se ha enfrentado a situaciones difíciles, ¿no es así?**

Le miré entrecerrando los ojos con mucha curiosidad. Además era un hombre muy intuitivo.

 **Mystika: Ciertamente...**

 **Thiedil: Entiendo... Entonces quizás mejor la dejaré sola.**

 **Mystika: Oh, no es necesario, tranquilo. Y si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías tratarme de "tú"? Tanto formalismo me incomoda.**

 **Thiedil: Jajaja lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.**

Charlamos un rato sobre el reino de donde procedía e hizo un verdadero esfuerzo por no tratarme de "usted", aunque sin perder su tono educado, cuando de repente un gruñido interrumpió nuestra charla y una sombra entró por la ventana de la cocina. Se trataba de Schwarz y tenía un pequeño paquete sujeto a su cuerpo junto a una nota.

Yo misma lo atrapé y leí el papel para no molestar a Valkyon, que se encontraba hablando de hachas con los enanos.

 **"Os envío el antídoto que hará desaparecer el hechizo de Tristan.**

 **Atte. Ezarel"**

 **Mystika: Thiedil, ¿me disculpas un momento? Debo entregar con urgencia esto a mis compañeros.**

 **Thiedil: Por supuesto, hasta luego.**

Busqué rápidamente a mis compañeros uno por uno. Les entregaba primero la nota y luego les daba uno de los viales que había en la bolsita. Lo tomaron sin rechistar y luego volvieron a sus conversaciones.

Valkyon fue el último en tomarlo.

 **Mystika: Al fin libres, ¿eh?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, esperemos...**

No entendí mucho su pesimismo, pues los demás nos habíamos alegrado de saber que ya no seríamos escuchados sin nuestro permiso. Supuse que había algo más que no me contaba y le tenía más serio de lo habitual.

Al rato picaron a la puerta y para nuestra sorpresa varios aldeanos que habían estado ocultos en sus casas, salieron al conocer la noticia de la muerte de Anazaret gracias al barullo de los guerreros que se había formado fuera. Éstos, al verse rodeados por aquellos que habían sufrido las consecuencias de haberse enfrentado al basilisco, repartieron víveres y bebidas a todos los presentes en señal de agradecimiento.

En unos minutos la plaza se llenó de gente charlando, riendo y disfrutando de la comida y la bebida. Incluso improvisaron un pequeño concierto los aldeanos que sabían tocar algún instrumento.

Yo me encontraba apoyada en la pared exterior de la vivienda observando la alegría de esas personas, bailando, charlando y riendo, al fin libres del yugo del miedo por el monstruo que los amenazaba. Pero yo era incapaz de contagiarme de esa alegría...

En ese momento Khal apareció con un mensaje de vuelta, por lo que fui a buscar a Valkyon para entregárselo, esta vez sin leer el contenido. Di un rodeo por el exterior y entonces lo divisé a lo lejos, apartado y afilando su hacha con una piedra. Me dirigí hacia él, pero cuando estaba a unos metros, Elendra apareció y se acercó a donde estaba con paso decidido. Yo paré en seco.

La elfa caminaba de forma sugerente y se colocó frente a Valkyon apartándose el pelo detrás de los hombros sonriendo. Parecía hacerle preguntas, a las que Valkyon debía contestar con simples monosílabos por la brevedad de su atención sobre ella. Elendra se notaba algo exasperada por la actitud del jefe de Obsidiana, por lo que se hacía más insistente en sus coqueteos nada sutiles.

 **Valarian: Pobre chica.**

 **Mystika: ¿Eh?**

 **Valarian: ¿Qué haces espiándolos?**

 **Mystika: No, yo sólo quería entregarle el mensaje de Myrna, pero no quería molestarles.**

 **Valarian: Vamos, creo que le haremos un favor si les interrumpimos.**

Valarian me empujó suavemente un poco a regañadientes y me acompañó hasta donde se encontraban esos dos. Al verme, la elfa me envió una mirada asesina por la interrupción y Valarian carraspeó para llamar la atención de Valkyon.

 **Valarian: Jefe, Mystika tiene un mensaje de Myrna.**

Valkyon se giró aliviado por nuestra presencia, relajando los hombros y dejando el hacha a un lado.

 **Elendra: ¿Acaso tu novia no tiene voz que tienes que hablar por ella?**

 **Mystika: ¿Perdona? No soy su novia.**

 **Elendra: ¡Oh! Discúlpame querida, por vuestro comportamiento cuando os encontramos en el lago hubiera jurado que erais pareja...**

Sonrió con malicia y miró de reojo a Valkyon.

(¡Pedazo de zorra!)

 **Valarian: Tenemos la costumbre de bañarnos sin ropa, desconozco cómo lo hacéis en vuestro reino.**

 **Elendra: ¿Y también es costumbre sobarse en cueros al acabar?**

 **Mystika: Mira, no sé qué crees que has visto, pero te aseguro que nada de lo que insinúas, porque si así fuera no tendría problema en decirlo.**

 **Elendra: Por supuesto...**

 **Mystika: Y ahora, si no te importa, tenemos que hablar con nuestro jefe de cosas que no te incumben.**

 **Elendra: Me voy porque quiero, no porque tú me lo digas, insignificante HUMANA.**

Valkyon se levantó de repente colocándose en frente de Elendra y cortando el momento de auténtica bruja de la elfa.

 **Valkyon: La "insignificante humana", como tú la has llamado, es la que ha hecho posible que tú estés aquí y ahora. Y aunque no hubiera sido así, merecería el mismo respeto del cual careces.**

Elendra abrió la boca sorprendida, seguramente poco acostumbrada a que le reprendieran de ese modo y menos un hombre al que intentaba ligarse de forma tan descarada. Al parecer también desconocía que Valkyon era faelienne.

 **Valkyon: Y ahora, si no te importa, debo hablar con ellos. A solas.**

Elendra nos miró indignada e intentando controlarse se fue con la cabeza bien alta y paso decidido.

Yo miraba sonriente la situación, no obstante la alegría duró poco en cuanto Valkyon fijó su mirada en mí. No sabría interpretarla, o más bien no quería hacerlo debido a mi alta imaginación... Sus iris dorados estaban clavados duramente en los míos, ignorando por completo a Valarian a tan solo medio metro de mí.

Le entregué la nota sin mediar palabra, la agarró y siguió mirándome unos segundos antes de leerla.

 **Valkyon: No llegará hasta dentro de unos días. Dice que le pidamos los familiares a los aldeanos para enviar mensajes a los reinos pertinentes. Encárgate tú Valarian, por favor.**

 **Valarian: Claro.**

Valarian desapareció raudo y veloz a cumplir la orden de su jefe.

 **Mystika: Yo... voy a preparar más comida, hará falta.**

 **Valkyon: Te ayudo.**

 **Mystika: ...Vale.**

 **...**

Pasaron varios días y la mayoría de los faeries fueron abandonando la aldea a medida que venían a buscarlos. Se habían alojado en las casas vacías o en la de algún generoso aldeano.

Los elfos fueron de los últimos en irse y yo aproveché esos días para aprender más sobre el mundo en que me encontraba. Thiedil era un excelente profesor, se le notaba que disfrutaba de tener todos los conocimientos que podía almacenar y de poder tener a alguien interesado en aprenderlos, así que nos pasábamos tardes enteras paseando por los alrededores del bosque charlando.

Describía los lugares que yo no había visitado de manera que podía imaginarlos sin problema, casi podía sentir los olores de las flores que me detallaba. Y también le gustaba contar historias, leyendas de cada tierra, siendo que algunas me eran sospechosamente conocidas.

Su hermana, sin embargo, siguió insistiendo a Valkyon con su habitual "sutileza", a lo que él contestaba con sus monosílabos o cortándola para ir a ocuparse de otra cosa, lo que agradecí profundamente. Pero por desgracia, su rechazo a Elendra no se transformó tampoco en un interés especial por mí, de hecho parecía algo más distante. Pero mientras no tocara a esa zorra, me valía. Sólo de imaginarlo en sus brazos, sentía correr por mis entrañas un fuego destructor e imparable, algo que me asustaba, pues jamás había sido celosa hasta ese punto.

Ese día, después de comer, nos dirigimos a la playa para despedirnos de los mellizos, donde les esperaba un bote que les llevaría a un hermoso y grande navío ubicado unos cuantos metros más adentro del mar.

 **Thiedil: Mystika, ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte y poder hablarte de mi reino y de este mundo. No dudes en venir a visitarnos cuando gustes.**

 **Mystika: El placer ha sido mutuo y ten por seguro que en cuanto tenga la oportunidad no dudaré en visitarte y conocer tu tierra en persona.**

 **Thiedil: Creo que te he explicado todo tan detalladamente que nada podrá sorprenderte.**

 **Mystika: Jejeje Descuida, disfrutaré igual y también podré contarte yo sobre mi mundo.**

 **Thiedil: Eso espero... Bueno, no debemos retrasarnos más. Cuidaos y gracias de nuevo por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros.**

Thiedil me abrazó de forma amistosa, se despidió del resto y embarcó. Elendra me ignoró por completo, se despidió de los demás y cuando llegó a Valkyon le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

(No se cansa la muy perra...)

Valkyon frunció el ceño separándose de ella y le contestó con un seco "adiós".

 **Elendra: También tú puedes visitarnos cuando quieras...**

Le guiñó un ojo y se subió al bote moviendo las caderas. Parecía no entender en absoluto el rechazo constante que mi jefe le había aplicado.

En cuanto su navío se alejó volvimos de nuevo a la aldea y preparamos nuestras cosas para regresar al fin.

Una vez todo estuvo preparado montamos a los barcos despidiéndonos de los aldeanos y agradeciéndonos mutuamente y por enésima vez, la ayuda recibida. Por supuesto, también me despedí de mi preciado amigo unicornio, al que llamé para tal fin antes de poner rumbo a los barcos.

Partimos por la tarde, por lo que llegaríamos la madrugada del segundo día de viaje al cuartel, por lo que, desafortunadamente, nadie nos esperaría a esas horas.

Yo llevaba unos días durmiendo fatal, las pesadillas sobre sangre, monstruos y mi primo se sucedían. Así que al caer la noche intentaba no dormir o hacerlo lo menos posible. A consecuencia de ello mi aspecto era cada vez peor. Mi pelo y mi piel perdían brillo y las ojeras se marcaban con facilidad.

Al caer la noche Valarian sustituyó a Valkyon en el timón y yo me senté recostada sobre el mástil, mirando al horizonte. De repente noté una presencia detrás de mí.

 **Valkyon: ¿No vas a dormir?**

 **Mystika: ...No.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué sueñas?**

 **Mystika: ¿¡Cómo!?**

 **Valkyon: A veces gritas por la noche.**

 **Mystika: Oh, vaya... lo siento.**

Valkyon se sentó a mi lado. La brisa mecía sus cabellos provocándome cosquillas en el hombro desnudo.

 **Valkyon: Deben ser horribles.**

Suspiré pesadamente y apoyé mi cabeza en el mástil con la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado.

 **Mystika: Creo que necesito unas vacaciones lejos de bichos, sangre y personas indeseables.**

 **Valkyon: Te entiendo, en poco tiempo has vivido cosas poco... habituales para ti.**

 **Mystika: Sí, supongo.**

 **Valkyon: ...Y algo me dice que lo peor fue lo de tu primo.**

 **Mystika: Desde luego me cuesta encontrarle la parte positiva a "ese" momento. Cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo ver los de mi primo mirándome con odio, brillando, como cuando hizo elevarse la daga.**

Valkyon agarró mi mano con las suyas para reconfortarme e inmediatamente un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, pues hacía días que no tenía un gesto de ese tipo conmigo.

 **Valkyon: Si no duermes enfermarás.**

 **Mystika: Y si lo hago me desquiciaré...**

 **Valkyon: No seas terca.**

 **Mystika: No seas paternalista.**

 **Valkyon: No lo soy... sólo me preocupo.**

 **Mystika: Ya... Ve a dormir Valkyon, estaré bien y te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a ver a Leïn.**

Pero no sólo no se fue, sino que hizo lo mismo que yo, se inclinó a un lado y recostó su cabeza en el mástil, quedando pegada a la mía. Esta vez su pelo me hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Tuve que arrugarla un par de veces para evitar estornudar y eso pareció hacerle gracia a Valkyon, que me miró de reojo sonriendo.

Me separé un poco para retirar el pelo de su cara poniéndolo tras su oreja y volví a recostar mi cabeza.

 **Mystika: A terco no me vas a ganar.**

 **Valkyon: Veremos.**

Y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir ahí mismo.

(Mierda, ¿en serio? Bueno, al menos me costará relajarme con el corazón yendo a tal velocidad)

Pero al rato el sueño comenzaba a vencerme y recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

 **...**

Abrí los ojos en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol me molestaron. Parpadeé varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz y con los ojos entreabiertos miré al lado. Seguía apoyada en el hombro de Valkyon y él ya estaba despierto.

 **Valkyon: Buenos días, parece que has dormido bastante bien.**

 **Mystika: Mhh sí... No recuerdo haber tenido ninguna pesadilla.**

 **Valkyon: Gritar no has gritado al menos.**

 **Mystika: Mejor entonces. Gracias.**

 **Valkyon: No tienes por qué darlas.**

Me di cuenta que seguía agarrando mi mano, por lo que me solté y me estiré haciendo crujir la espalda al levantarme. Valkyon me imitó y se colocó su armadura.

 **Mystika: Voy a por el desayuno.**

Él fue a hablar con Valarian y yo a por la comida para luego reunirme con ellos.

El viaje transcurrió sin problemas esta vez, al anochecer Valkyon insistió de nuevo en acompañarme en cubierta y, de nuevo, no recordé pesadilla alguna las pocas horas que dormimos.

Al llegar la madrugada divisamos las costas de Eel, con varias luces extrañas prendidas en la playa para saber dónde dirigirnos, algo así como unos faros mágicos. Me encontraba de mejor forma y humor, pegada a la barandilla mirando a la playa.

 **Mystika: ¡Dioses, qué ganas tengo de dormir en mi cama!**

 **Valarian: ¡Y yo también!**

Val pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me guiñó un ojo sonriendo, a lo que respondí con un codazo en sus costillas entiendo rápidamente la intención de sus palabras.

 **Mystika: No tienes fe si crees si quiera que vas a pisar mi habitación...**

Él hizo un puchero y retiró su brazo rindiéndose por el momento.

Al acercarnos a la costa echamos anclas y subimos a los botes y en absoluto silencio llegamos a la playa. No había ni un alma, aunque era lógico, pues eran más de las 3 de la madrugada. Avanzamos con paso cansado y cargados hacia el cuartel cuando vi una silueta inconfundible al llegar al quiosco.

Solté mi mochila en el suelo y corrí hacia él tirándome encima para abrazarle totalmente feliz y aliviada, enterrando mi cabeza en su cuello.

 **Nevra: Jajaja vaya, sí que me has echado de menos.**

 **Mystika: Joder estaba preocupada, te recuerdo que la última vez que te vi estabas inconsciente y eso fue hace unas dos semanas.**

 **Nevra: Eh, no me quejo en absoluto.**

Me estrechó aún más fuerte elevándome del suelo con mucha facilidad.

 **Nevra: Bueno, tienes mucho que contarme, tú también me has tenido preocupado. Valkyon no es el más sensible escribiendo notas informativas...**

Los demás habían llegado a nuestra altura y Valkyon dejó mi mochila a mi lado.

 **Valkyon: Eh, yo sólo relato los hechos.**

 **Nevra: Sí, con demasiada crudeza y dando la buenas noticias al final...**

 **Valkyon: Perdona, no pretendía preocuparos.**

 **Nevra: Ya da igual, ya estáis aquí, sanos y salvos.**

 **Mystika: No tan sanos.**

Le enseñé la herida del hombro y la del costado producida por el basilisco. Ambas iban cicatrizando y la del costado estaba casi cerrada, pero la otra se veía bastante aún.

 **Nevra: Si quieres puedo curártelas de golpe...**

 **Mystika: ¡No gracias! No más sangre tuya en mi cuerpo.**

Él se rio y recogió mi equipaje y aunque le insistí en llevarlo yo, no me dejó.

Buckie y Valarian comenzaron a bromear diciendo que también querían un ayudante que les llevara sus cosas.

 **Nevra: Mis servicios sólo son gratuitos para ella.**

 **Mystika: Sí, habrá que ver cuánto de gratis me sale.**

 **Valarian: Lo que necesitamos son par de...**

Val hizo un gesto como si tuviera grandes pechos y Buckie se echó a reír. Yo me giré hacía ellos con un falso gesto reprobatorio y señalándoles con el dedo.

 **Mystika: No seáis envidiosos, es una cualidad muy fea.**

En broma me recoloqué el pecho de forma algo exagerada y me giré de nuevo como una diva provocando las carcajadas de ambos y una amplia sonrisa en el vampiro, que respondí con un guiño.

Llegamos al cuartel guardando silencio para no molestar a los que dormían y poco a poco cada uno se fue yendo a su habitación. Yo iba "custodiada" por los dos jefes de Guardia hasta el pasillo, parando primero ante la habitación de Nevra.

 **Nevra: Bueno, espero que mañana me dediques un rato para contarme las anécdotas. Por la noche habrá una fiesta en vuestro honor, así que tenéis todo el día para descansar.**

 **Mystika: Perfecto, buenas noches y gracias, Nev.**

Él dejó mi equipaje en el suelo y le abracé de nuevo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. Me lo devolvió y se metió en su habitación.

Recogí mi mochila y seguimos el camino y cuando llegamos en frente de mi habitación me giré hacia Valkyon para despedirme.

 **Mystika: Bueno, gracias por acompañarme.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Estarás bien?**

 **Mystika: Claro, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?**

 **Valkyon: Tus pesadillas...**

 **Mystika: Oh eso, si vuelven hablaré con Leïn.**

 **Valkyon: Si quieres... puedes venir a buscarme.**

 **Mystika: Sería un poco raro colarme en tu habitación de madrugada, cualquiera lo malinterpretaría.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué importa lo que piensen?**

Me reí dándole la razón y cuando iba a despedirme finalmente para entrar en mi habitación, escuchamos un estruendo desde dentro de ésta.

 **Mystika: ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!?**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	28. Capítulo extra 252 LEMON

**CAPÍTULO 25.2**

 **LA FANTASÍA DE VALARIAN**

Hacía tiempo que deseaba enredar mis dedos en su melena y por fin podía hacerlo, más que eso de hecho, me había dado permiso para lavar su pelo con ese jabón que olía tan bien.  
Pero no era sólo el jabón, era el olor de su pelo y su piel unido al de las frutas silvestres, era embriagador.

Desde esa posición podía ver sus turgentes pechos con los pezones fruncidos por el frío del agua o ¿quizás por mí...?

Comencé a sentir crecer mi erección sin poder evitarlo, la escena me estaba resultando demasiado erótica como para controlarme. Pero por desgracia ya había acabado de lavarle y ahora tocaba pasar a la acción.

\- Listo – dije devolviéndole la pastilla de jabón.  
\- Gracias...

No me dio tiempo ni a parpadear cuando vi como se metía en el agua y comenzaba a bucear hacia la orilla. Esbocé una sonrisa satisfecho, había conseguido ponerla nerviosa y ahora huía para no enfrentarse a mí. Sin duda era el momento.

Fui acercándome poco a poco, no me resultaba demasiado difícil caminar dentro de el agua, sobre todo porque estaba motivado con lo que tenía delante de mí.

Mystika frotó su melena para eliminar los restos de jabón y miró en mi dirección. Su expresión era de nervios, pero no había ni pizca de miedo y al fin y al cabo le gustaba hacerse la dura. Mi vista estaba fija en mi presa, no se iba a escapar, no lo permitiría.

Me acerqué hasta quedar a un par de metros de ella en cuanto salió a la orilla, regalándome la mejor de las vistas. Su larga melena chorreaba el agua sobre su piel desnuda, sobre su bonito y respingón trasero, que invitaba a ser mordido. No había nada como una mujer con el cuerpo trabajado pero sin perder las curvas y femineidad.

\- Un día me dijiste que no huías...- sentencié esbozando una sonrisa.  
\- Y no lo hago, sólo voy a secarme para poder volver a la casa.- No tan deprisa pequeña.

Se envolvió en la toalla mientras yo acortaba distancias hasta quedar pegado a ella, respirando su aroma dulce.

\- Val...- Su piel se erizaba por segundos.  
\- ¿Uhm?  
\- ¿Qué haces?  
\- Olerte.  
\- Vale... eso es un poco raro.

Quiero tocarlo otra vez...  
Sin contestarle agarré su cabello y lo retorcí para retirar el exceso de agua y al soltarlo aproveché para poner mis manos en sus hombros desnudos. En seguida noté su piel erizada por mi contacto, por el calor de mis manos, por mi respiración agitada en su oído. Pero ella no huía, ya no.

Bajé mis manos lentamente, sintiendo cada poro de su piel, encendiéndola a mi paso con el calor que desprendían.  
A esas alturas mi erección era tan notable que hasta dolía a pesar de estar libre y sólo me había bastado lavarle el pelo y verla desnuda para ponerme así.

Mystika frenó una de mis manos y se giró hacia mí.

\- Val, para...- dijo apenas en un murmullo.

No sonaba nada convincente, su voz temblaba un poco por los nervios y no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, casi como si se obligara a no bajar la vista. La piel de su cara había tomado un color rojizo muy mono.

Apreté un poco sus brazos mientras daba un paso hacia ella e inclinaba mi cabeza hacia delante. Ella se mordía el labio inferior, algo que me ponía jodidamente cachondo. Mi pene rozaba su muslo por encima de la toalla, cosa que obviamente había notado.  
Incliné aún más mi cabeza hasta quedar apenas a un centímetro sus labios de los míos. Seguía resistiéndose.

Di otro paso hasta quedar cuerpo con cuerpo, sin aire que los separara, sólo esa maldita tela que me impedía rozar su suave piel, así que con la mano que tenía libre, agarré la de Mystika y la aparté abriendo la toalla y retirándome un momento para que cayera al suelo. Ya no había resistencia.

Llevé mis manos a su espalda dibujando su columna, deslizando mis dedos lentamente hasta llegar a su trasero.  
Había esperado demasiado tiempo este momento, no tenía prisa, iba a deleitarme tocando cada centímetro de su piel. Pero esperaría a que fuera ella quien me besara.

Por suerte tampoco tuve que esperar mucho. Bajé más mis manos y le agarré con ganas el culo, robándole un gemido por la sorpresa.

Música para mis oídos...

Gruñí en sus labios y ella los atrapó codiciosa, rodeándome con sus brazos y enredando sus manos en mi pelo. Sus pechos estaban pegados a mi torso y su vientre aprisionaba mi miembro ávido de sus caricias.

Con mis manos en su trasero, le sujeté fuerte y la subí, a lo que respondió rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas. Separamos nuestras bocas, respirando el aire que el otro exhalaba, mirándonos a los ojos y no pudimos esperar más para juntarlas de nuevo. Nuestras lenguas jugaban a encontrarse y huir y nuestros dientes a morder el labio del otro con ansias.

Mi miembro reclamaba su cuerpo, ya no podía esperar más aunque quisiera. Cuando lo posicioné en su entrada se le escapó un gemido que me estremeció. Ella volvió a morder mi labio con picardía y luego pasó su lengua a lo largo del mordisco.  
Sin poder aguantar un segundo más y ayudándome con las manos, se la metí hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

\- ¡Ahm Val...!- Y otro gemido acompañado de un temblor en su cuerpo.

Empecé a penetrarla lentamente, subiendo y bajando sus caderas, disfrutando de las vibraciones de su intimidad envolviendo mi miembro. Ansiaba subir el ritmo, pero quería deleitarme lo máximo posible, quería que durara toda la mañana y ver en su cara el placer infinito y escuchar sus débiles gemidos en cada estocada. Apenas se escuchaba nada más que nuestros jadeos acompañados del rumor del agua y el canto lejano de algún familiar.

Pero por desgracia mi amigo no estaba dispuesto a aguantar toda la mañana. Detuve mis estocadas y me aferré a ella envolviéndola en mis brazos, besando sus clavículas, subiendo por su cuello, intentando relajarme un poco, pero ella quería más y comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares.

\- Mmmm Mystika, para, por favor – supliqué en vano.

Si ella no paraba tenía que hacerlo yo. La elevé para poder sacarla mirándole a los ojos. Me besó atrapando mi labio inferior, jugando con su lengua sobre mi otro labio.

\- Val, no te detengas – me suplicó - Ahora no...  
\- Maldita sea...

Ella sonrió maliciosa para luego lamer mis labios sin contemplaciones.

\- ¿Es que ya no quieres follarme gatito?- preguntó con la misma malicia.  
\- Quisiera poder hacerlo por horas, pequeña.- dije casi con desesperación.  
\- Prefiero que me des duro, estoy segura de que eres muy capaz...

¿Qué si soy capaz?, pensé como si hubiera aceptado un gran reto, Verás de lo que soy capaz.

Me puse de rodillas en el suelo, dejé a Mystika sobre la hierba y la volteé poniéndola a cuatro patas. Entonces me incliné sobre ella para besar su cuello y bajar por su columna dejando pequeños mordiscos a mi paso. Ella se estremecía y elevaba su trasero al retorcerse.  
Aproveché su movimiento para introducir un par de dedos en su vagina ante su sorpresa. Estaba muy húmeda y caliente y mi miembro reclamó su territorio palpitando.  
No, desde luego no iba a durar toda la mañana, ¿pero qué importaba cuando esa mujer reclamaba ser penetrada a toda costa?

Dirigí mi miembro a su entrada y en cuanto lo sintió elevó el trasero dándome una vista esplendida, gimiendo con desesperación en cuanto paseé mi glande primero por sus labios y luego por el clítoris. Entonces volví a penetrarla con rudeza y ella gritó de placer.  
De nuevo me incliné sobre ella para poder jugar con sus pechos y escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos en mi oído. Luego volví a morderle en el cuello mientras subía el ritmo de las estocadas, tal como ella reclamó y el eco de sus gritos se escuchaba hasta el bosque.

Tenía que callarla o la escucharían incluso en la aldea.  
Agarré su melena y la retorcí para hacerle girar la cabeza y tapar sus gritos con mi lengua.

\- Mmm Mystika, no voy a poder aguantar mucho más.  
\- No te contengas gatito... - dijo entre gemidos lamiendo mis labios -. Ahh ¡No pares!

Sin dudarlo solté su pelo y deslicé mis manos sobre su espalda e irguiéndome agarré con firmeza sus caderas y comencé a meterla más profundamente, empujando hasta llegar al fondo. Primero lentamente, sintiendo su vagina contraerse fuertemente alrededor de mi miembro, estaba a punto de correrse y saber todo el placer que le estaba provocando me volvía más loco aún.

Gritaba mi nombre con devoción mientras se movía al compás de mis embestidas, retorciéndose de placer hasta el punto de chocar su cara en la hierba, incapaz de aguantar la fuerza que ejercía sobre ella.  
Entonces su vagina aprisionó mi pene en varios espasmos mientras gritaba y gemía y yo cerré los ojos en cuanto comencé a sentirlo palpitar, a punto de correrme dentro.

\- Ahh Val... deberías vestirte.  
\- ¿Qué? – abrí los ojos confuso.

Estaba en frente de Mystika, de pie y ella con la toalla puesta. Me miraba algo preocupada y avergonzada. Entonces oí las risitas y los murmullos detrás de nosotros.

Me giré hacia el ruido descubriendo a un gran número de faeries observándonos. Por suerte yo estaba de espaldas a ellos y no pudieron ver mi erección. Sentía que estaba a punto de correrme con tan solo la fantasía que había tenido despierto y mirar a Mystika no ayudaba nada a controlarme.

\- Eh... sí, mejor voy a vestirme- dije sin girarme hacia los invitados.

Fui a por mi ropa y me vestí pensando que esto no podía quedar así. Esta noche necesitaría aliviarme rememorando la fantasía. No era la primera vez ni sería la última, sobre todo cuando salía de la habitación a beber agua y la veía dormir en el sofá con ese pequeño y medio transparente camisón. Esas noches la imaginaba despertándose y viniendo a mi habitación mientras me masturbaba, entonces ella se mordía el labio y me suplicaba que me la follara, dejando caer el camisón al suelo.  
Maldita sea, piensa en otra cosa, deja las fantasías para dentro de unas horas...

 **FIN**


	29. Capítulo 27

**CAPÍTULO 27  
UN NUEVO AMIGO**

 **Mystika: ¿Pero qué ocurre?**

Desde dentro de mi habitación se oían cosas caer y algunas romperse. Busqué rápidamente la llave, abrí la puerta y Valkyon y yo nos metimos preparados para sacar el arma.

Una sombra cruzó la habitación por la pared y Valkyon puso un brazo para impedir que avanzara.

(Mierda, Alexandra… y ¡mi huevo! ¿Y si quiere comérselos sea lo que sea la cosa esa?)

Miré hacia la incubadora y descubrí que estaba apagada.

(Oh no…)

Me escabullí por debajo del brazo que me retenía y rodeé la cama hasta llegar a la incubadora.

 **Valkyon: Mystika, ¿¡qué haces!?**

 **Mystika: {Mi huevo…}**

El huevo estaba roto, desquebrajado por completo.

Valkyon se había ido acercando poco a poco mirando alrededor de la habitación y a mí de reojo.

 **Valkyon: Eso… ¿es el huevo que trajiste de la cueva?**

Asentí en silencio recogiendo los fragmentos del huevo. Era grueso, no parecía fácil de romper.

 **Valkyon: Y conseguiste una incubadora a medida…**

 **Mystika: {No hay sangre…}**

Encendí la luz y de nuevo algo cruzó la habitación tan rápido que no pude verlo.

Efectivamente no había rastros de sangre por ningún lado o de cualquier cosa que indicara que habían atacado al huevo o a mi familiar, a pesar de que el huevo estaba roto y completamente vacío.

Miré bajo la cama y vi una bola de pelo acurrucada.

 **Mystika: Alexandra… ven preciosa, ya está aquí mamá.**

Mi conejita levantó la vista y al verme vino corriendo hacia mí saltando en mis brazos.

 **Mystika: Shh ya está pequeña.**

*PLOC*

Lo que fuera que estaba oculto en mi habitación tiró un libro de la estantería y asomó la cabeza.

 **Mystika: Por todos los dioses…**

Oí una hoja de espada desenfundar se y me volví hacia Valkyon

 **Mystika: ¿¡Qué haces!?**

 **Valkyon: Ponte detrás de mí.**

Apuntó hacia la estantería y se escuchó una especie de silbido cuando la criatura sacó la lengua.

 **Mystika: ¡NO!**

Me puse delante de él impidiendo que avanzara amenazante.

 **Valkyon: Apártate de inmediato.**

 **Mystika: NO. Enfunda la espada.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Estás loca? ¡Es un dragón!**

Le miré directamente a los ojos dispuesta a defender al…

(Dragón… Tengo un puto dragón en mi habitación…)

Valkyon echó un vistazo a la estantería, luego me miró a mí y finalmente enfundó la espada poco convencido.

 **Mystika: Por favor, coge a Alexandra.**

Le entregué a mi conejita y me giré hacia el dragón para después acercarme de forma cautelosa y con las manos visibles. Él me miró curioso asomándose algo más desde arriba del todo de la estantería.

 **Mystika: Hey pequeño, ven, no te haré daño. Nadie va a hacerte daño alguno.**

 **Valkyon: Mystika…**

 **Mystika: Déjame a mí.**

Di un paso más hacia el dragón y éste volvió a silbar. A pesar de ello continué mi avance lento pero seguro.

Finalmente alargué la mano y él se acercó a olisquearme primero los dedos, la mano… y entonces se encaramó a mi brazo clavando levemente sus uñas para no caer.

Era de unos colores rojo y granate vivos y sus ojos grises brillaban curiosos. Avanzó hasta ponerse en mi hombro y olisqueó mi cara para luego quedarse quieto y tranquilo.

Me giré sonriendo hacia Valkyon, que había dejado a una más calmada Alexandra en mi cama. Miraba atónito la escena, acercándose como si necesitara cerciorarse de que lo que tenía sobre mí, realmente era un dragón.

Lo acaricié bajo el mentón cautelosa para ver si aceptaba mi gesto y cerró los ojos satisfecho.

 **Mystika: Mira pequeño, él es mi amigo, no te va a hacer ningún daño.**

Hice un gesto a Valkyon para que lo acariciara y él se aproximó más extendiendo la mano. El dragón hizo lo mismo que antes, pero quedándose conmigo en mi hombro.

 **Valkyon: Es… sólo los había visto en algún libro. Eran algo así como los familiares de los altos cargos de la sociedad de los Dragones.**

 **Mystika: No entiendo.**

 **Valkyon: Los Dragones eran una sociedad como lo son los Fenghuangs y los más importantes tenían el honor de poseer un dragón real. Se decía que eran los únicos que podían controlarlos.**

 **Mystika: Entonces, ¿es posible que no pueda controlarlo nunca?**

 **Valkyon: No lo sé, son historias que se cuentan. A parte de no tener mucha información contrastada de hace siglos, no existían muchas criaturas de estas.**

Valkyon acariciaba la cabeza del dragón mientras me explicaba lo que sabía.

 **Mystika: ¿Puede que esté huevo lleve intacto desde que los dragones se extinguieron?**

 **Valkyon: No se han vuelto a ver desde el gran sacrificio azul, creen que estaban tan Unidos a sus dueños que se extinguieron con ellos.**

*TOC TOC TOC*

Me tensé al instante al escuchar la puerta. Nerviosa metí al dragón bajo la cama suplicando por que se quedara ahí quieto.

Entonces Valkyon y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta y la abrí lentamente.

 **Kero: Mystika, Valkyon… ehm bienvenidos. He escuchado unos ruidos y… ¿interrumpo algo?**

 **Mystika: No, en absoluto. Entramos a oscuras para no despertar a Álex y me he tropezado con algo cayendo varias cosas. El cansancio jaja**

 **Kero: Oh claro jejeje Bueno os dejo descansar, ¡mañana hablamos!**

 **Mystika: Vale Kero, buenas noches.**

Cerré la puerta en cuanto se giró y me apoyé en ella suspirando aliviada.

 **Mystika: Por poco.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, pero antes o después se enterarán.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué le harían?**

 **Valkyon: No sabría decirte… quizás dependa de su comportamiento.**

 **Mystika: Ya veo…**

Hice salir al dragón poniéndolo sobre la cama y éste se interesó por Alexandra. En seguida se pusieron a jugar, así que tenía un problema menos.

Los mirábamos corretear y perseguirse por la habitación y bajo la cama como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Al rato Valkyon se estiró haciendo una mueca.

 **Mystika: ¿Te duele la espalda?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Eh? Sí, no es nada.**

 **Mystika: No es nada hasta que vuelvan los dolores de cabeza.**

 **Valkyon: No creo que…**

 **Mystika: Túmbate anda.**

 **Valkyon: Ehm…**

 **Mystika: Tranquilo, si te duermes te despierto.**

Asintió, se quitó el chaleco y se estiró en la cama bocabajo. Yo le seguí y me coloqué a su lado para comenzar el masaje.

Por suerte la tenía mejor que la otra vez y no castigué tanto a mis brazos, pudiendo usar mis pulgares en vez de los puños. Esta vez sus gruñidos eran más suaves.

La fricción y su propia temperatura hicieron que en seguida mis manos ardieran, provocando que el masaje fuera más eficaz. A los pocos minutos la respiración de Valkyon se hizo más pausada, regular y profunda. Se había quedado dormido, pero continué mi masaje hasta dejar bien su espalda. Al acabar me puse a la altura de su cara.

Estaba tan guapo cuando dormía… Era todo un placer verlo relajado y tranquilo, casi daba pena despertarle.

 **Mystika: {Valkyon despierta}**

Emitió un gruñido y siguió durmiendo como si nada.

 **Mystika: {Hey Valk}**

Le di varios empujones sin mucho éxito, así que me acerqué a su oído.

 **Mystika: Valkyon venga, a tu habitación.**

 **Valkyon: Mhh…**

No había manera. Se giró hacia mí aún dormido y puso la mano en mi espalda atrayéndome hacia él. Al momento me rodeó con ambos brazos como si fuera un peluche.

(No, no, no, ¡no! Esto no ayuda a olvidarme de ti, ¿sabes? Así que suéltame ya…)

Mi cabeza era prudente y quería mantener las distancias para no ilusionarme y herirme, pero mi corazón latía desbocado y quería ganar la partida.

(Maldito loco inconsciente)

Ahí entre sus brazos, con mi cabeza en su pecho, comenzaba a perder el control de mis sentidos.

(¡No! Para, ya sabes cómo acabará esto, otro intento fracasado o un rechazo y tu corazón más dañado. Si es que no sé para qué le de dicho lo del masaje…)

Me escabullí con cierta dificultad de su abrazo, le tapé con la sábana y fui al sillón a dormir. Estaba agotada a esas horas y no había dormido demasiado antes de llegar. Cerré lo ojos y caí rendida.

…

 **Valkyon: … Mystika.**

 **Mystika: ¿Mhh?**

Abrí difícilmente mis párpados y me encontré a Valkyon de cara a pocos centímetros. Mi corazón dio un brinco y preferí volver a cerrar los ojos y pensar en otra cosa.

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué has dormido en el sillón?**

De nuevo abrí los ojos para contestarle.

 **Mystika: Intenté despertarte varias veces sin mucho éxito.**

 **Valkyon: Pero es tu cama.**

 **Mystika: Y este mi sillón y es más cómodo que el mástil donde he dormido las últimas dos noches.**

Me miró algo abatido, casi como si fuera consciente que algo había cambiado.

(No… él no se daría cuenta de algo así. Además yo no había cambiado, sólo mi determinación. Tenía que olvidarme de él en el aspecto romántico y eso significaba mantener ciertas distancias. Debía evitar ciertas situaciones que sólo conseguían herirme)

Valkyon me miraba en silencio, quizás intentando descifrar mis pensamientos.

 **Mystika: Deberías ir a buscar a Floppy.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, a eso iba.**

 **Mystika: Dale un beso de mi parte.**

 **Valkyon: Claro.**

Se inclinó hacia mí sonriendo y me besó en la mejilla de forma delicada. Luego se puso su chaleco y se dirigió hacia el refugio, donde una señora cuidaba de Floppy cuando Valkyon estaba de misión.

Me desperté y me preparé algo de ropa limpia para ducharme. Necesitaba una ducha de verdad.

Cuando acabé de asearme y arreglarme volví a mi habitación con el pelo aún mojado y me senté en el tocador para peinarme.

*TOC TOC TOC*

Fui a abrir la puerta después de esconder al dragón bajo la cama.

 **Nevra: Buenos días preciosa.**

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra! ¿Qué tal? Pasa, pasa.**

Sin dejarle reaccionar tiré de él hacia dentro de la habitación, eché un vistazo al pasillo y cerré la puerta con llave. Nevra me rodeó con los brazos desde atrás.

 **Nevra: {Vaya, no esperaba esto…}**

 **Mystika: ¿Eh?**

Me giré hacia él con sus brazos aún alrededor mío, pues no parecía tener intención de aflojar el agarre.

 **Mystika: Tengo algo que enseñarte.**

 **Nevra: Esto se pone interesante…**

Me miró de forma seductora sonriendo, dejando a la vista sus colmillos.

 **Mystika: ¡Nev, esto es serio!**

 **Nevra: Yo también voy en serio.**

Se apretó más contra mí, dejándome casi sin aliento.

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra!**

Le empujé suavemente hasta que me soltó riendo. Entonces me dirigí a la cama y me agaché para que mi vista llegará al hueco donde estaba el dragón.

Oí una risa ahogada de mi compañero probablemente debido a mi postura, pero no tenía tiempo para juegos.

Tendí la mano al dragón y él respondió encaramándose de nuevo a mi hombro. Me levanté y me giré hacia el jefe de la Guardia Sombra que pasó de tener su típica sonrisa de ligón a una boca bien abierta por la sorpresa al ver a mi nuevo amigo.

 **Nevra: ¿Pero… qué?**

Me limité a sonreírle acercándome mientras él iba retrocediendo hasta chocar con la puerta.

 **Mystika: Puedes tocarle.**

 **Nevra: Es… es…**

Miraba atónito al dragón, que sacaba su lengua cual serpiente diseñando y estiraba su cuello para olerle.

Nevra seguía paralizado, así que cogí su mano acercándola al reptil alado colocado sobre mi hombro. Entonces me miró a los ojos.

 **Nevra: El huevo de la cueva…**

 **Mystika: Exacto.**

 **Nevra: Sabía que intentarías algo.**

Sonreí mientras me encogía de hombros como si fuera una niña inocente y el dragón saltó al suelo y fue a la cama para acurrucarse con Alex.

 **Nevra: Y era yo el que venía a darte una sorpresa…**

 **Mystika: ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Para mí? ¿Qué es?**

Nevra me entregó unas ropas bien dobladas que fui descubriendo poco a poco. Era un conjunto de color rojo semitransparente y bastante escotado, de esos que marcan cada curva del cuerpo. Muy sexy y atrevido, Nevra tenía buen gusto.

 **Mystika: ¡Es precioso! Aunque un poco atrevido… ¿Es para ponérmelo en la cena o en un pase privado?**

Le miré de forma irónica levantando una ceja y él respondió con una carcajada.

 **Nevra: Algo mejor, te lo pones para la cena y luego te lo quito yo en mi habitación.**

 **Mystika: Jajaja sí, claro.**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?**

 **Mystika: Mhh pues desharé la mochila, iré a la lavandería, comeré y me mantendré entretenida hasta la cena. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún plan para mí?**

 **Nevra: Para ti muchos, pero no esta tarde. Nos vemos por la noche.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces.**

Nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Pasé el resto del día realizando las tareas mencionadas y al acercarse la hora de la cena me vestí y probé diferentes peinados. Siempre lo llevaba tal cual me quedaba después de ducharme, así que me decidí por un semirrecogido, me puse los zapatos y vigilando que el dragón estuviera tranquilo, salí en dirección a la cantina.

Empezaba a refrescar por la noche anunciando la pronta llegada del otoño.

Al llegar al comedor me puse en el lugar habitual, junto a los jefes de Guardia, al lado de Nevra y en frente de Valkyon y Ezarel.

 **Nevra: Te queda de miedo…**

 **Mystika: ¡Lo sé! …Gracias por el regalo.**

 **Ezarel: Curioso regalo de bienvenida. Si te quitarán esa chaqueta se te verían hasta los pensamientos.**

 **Mystika: Entonces te recomiendo mirar hacia otro lado, no sea que mis pensamientos te hieran.**

Ezarel rio por la ocurrencia y extrañamente propuso un brindis entre nosotros. Era raro verle con ese aire festivo.

 **Ezarel: Por una importante misión cumplida y por la sanguinaria guerrera.**

Le saqué la lengua y chocamos nuestras bebidas para luego darles un buen trago.

 **Nevra: ¿Sabes? Valarian se ha pasado la tarde relatando la lucha con el basilisco, haciendo mucho hincapié en tu intervención.**

 **Mystika: Se emociona por nada, seguramente si le tirara un ovillo de lana delante de las narices le produciría la misma emoción.**

 **Nevra: Jajaja Puede ser. Aunque tal y como lo describía me ha dado envidia…**

 **Mystika: ¿Querías acabar lleno de sangre de basilisco? ¿O quizás envenenado de nuevo?**

 **Nevra: Envidia de no ser él y presenciarlo. ¿Tú qué dices Valk, fue tan épico como lo cuenta el gato?**

Valkyon alzó su mirada hacia Nevra un tanto distraído, como si siguiera la conversación sólo a medias.

 **Valkyon: ¿Mhh? Ehm sí, creí que se había vuelto loca cuando se metió debajo del basilisco… Y algo atónito cuando me pidió mi arma para rematarlo y que no sufriera.**

 **Nevra: Ah sí, eso… ¿Cómo era?**

Nevra se aclaró la garganta y cambió su voz y su pose.

 **Nevra: Cubierta de sangre chorreando y con determinación en su mirada, se acercó a la cabeza del bicho y hundió la punta del hacha en su cráneo y luego algo como guau tío, fue… y una especie de gruñido o algo así.**

Me reí de la burlona imitación que hizo de Valarian, parecían no soportarse demasiado, seguramente porque eran bastante parecidos en cuanto a carácter. Ya se dice que no puede haber paz entre dos gallos en un mismo gallinero…

 **Ezarel: Sí, no ha perdido la oportunidad de alabarte. Me pregunto qué le has hecho para que esté así…**

(Hoy parece estar especialmente gracioso…)

 **Mystika: ¿Vas a soltar esta noche todas las tonterías acumuladas en estas dos semanas de ausencia?**

 **Ezarel: Por supuesto.**

Negué con la cabeza suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco y me levanté a pedir más bebida.

El comedor se había acabado de llenar y varios miembros del cuartel me pararon para darme la bienvenida y preguntarme por la hazaña.

Odiaba regodearme de ello, así que lo explicaba de forma escueta y recalcando lo del trabajo en equipo.

 **Mystika: De verdad no fue para tanto…**

 **Karenn: No es lo que van diciendo por ahí.**

 **Valarian: Mystika siempre tan modesta.**

Valarian había aparecido por sorpresa detrás de mí y rodeó mis hombros con su brazo.

 **Mystika: Bah, tú eres demasiado entusiasta.**

 **Valarian: ¡Nada de eso!... Karenn, ¿te importa si te la robo un momento?**

 **Karenn: Jejeje en absoluto, nos vemos ahora Mystika.**

Asentí en dirección a Karenn y en cuanto se alejó Valarian me llevó a la barra y me invitó a una cerveza.

 **Valarian: Te has puesto muy… guapa.**

 **Mystika: Oh gracias, es un regalo de Nevra.**

 **Valarian: ¿Y qué quiere a cambio?**

 **Mystika: ¿Y tú?**

Levanté mi cerveza para hacerle entender que le preguntaba por su "regalo".

 **Valarian: Jajaja ok, ok, no digo nada. Oye, después de la cena iremos unos cuantos a la playa. Haremos una hoguera y llevaremos bebidas, ¿te apuntas?**

 **Mystika: Ahm…**

Miré hacia los tres jefes que seguían en la mesa sentados charlando y esperando la comida.

 **Valarian: Díselo a ellos también.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo. Voy a volver a mi sitio que ya traen la comida. Gracias por la cerveza.**

Me guiñó el ojo y ambos volvimos de nuevo a nuestros respectivos sitios. En seguida pusieron los platos en las mesas y para los que volvimos de la misión nos dieron postre extra. Ezarel se molestó por ello haciendo gala de su glotonería por el dulce.

Acabé mi primer postre y deslicé el plato del segundo hacia él mientras se le iluminaba la mirada como a un niño pequeño.

 **Mystika: Toma anda, yo no puedo más. Aunque no te lo mereces, pero soy así de generosa.**

 **Ezarel: Algo de tu madre tenías que sacar…**

 **Mystika: Por suerte fue eso y no el pésimo gusto en hombres…**

Me echó una mirada asesina mientras llenaba su boca con el postre y todos alrededor reímos.

(¡Cuánto echaba de menos esto!)

 **Mystika: ¿Os venís a la playa en cuanto acabemos? Valarian me ha dicho que harán una hoguera y llevarán bebidas.**

 **Nevra: Me apunto, no pienso dejarte sola con ese gato y menos así vestida.**

 **Mystika: No me lo hubieras regalado.**

 **Nevra: No lo he hecho para que lo disfruten otros.**

 **Mystika: Tampoco tú vas a disfrutar nada.**

 **Nevra: Oh, pero ya lo hago…**

Nevra se acercó un poco más y miró por encima hacia mí escote. Le empujé en respuesta a su descaro.

 **Valkyon: Yo también me apunto.**

Miramos a Ezarel, tenía las mejillas hinchadas por la comida de su boca y asintió sin dejar de comer.

Karenn, sentada a mi lado, intentó apuntarse al plan, pero Nevra se lo prohibió alegando que era demasiado tarde y habría únicamente bebidas alcohólicas y ella era aún menor.

 **Karenn: ¡Cuando cumpla los dieciocho no me perderé ni una sola fiesta!**

 **Nevra: Genial, pero hasta entonces…**

Karenn emitió un gruñido molesta y se volvió hacia Alajea, que se perdería también la fiesta por acompañar a su amiga, aunque no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

Al acabar la cena ayudamos a recoger animados, teníamos ganas de pasarlo bien y quitarnos las tensiones de las últimas dos semanas.

Nos dirigimos a la playa con lámparas de aceite en la mano para ver el camino en la oscuridad. Allí estaban Valarian y Buckie junto con otros miembros de todas las guardias que apenas conocía, alrededor de una gran hoguera, hablando entre ellos, riendo y bebiendo.

Fuimos hasta allí para saludar y servirnos algo de beber disfrutando del ambiente cálido.

De nuevo se pusieron a hablar de la dichosa misión y ya estaba cansada de recordar esas dos semanas, sobretodo por todos los recuerdos negativos que venían a mi mente. De nuevo mi primo, matar a un ser vivo y… el pasotismo de Valkyon. Necesitaba despejarme, no recordar lo mismo una y otra vez.

 **Mystika: Voy a sentarme en esos troncos de allí, empiezo a tener calor delante del fuego.**

 **Nevra: Te acompaño.**

Me descalcé harta de andar con zapatos por la arena y me senté en unos troncos que habían algo alejados de la hoguera, y por tanto de la gente, con Nevra siguiendo mis pasos.

 **Mystika: No tienes que custodiar me, puedes ir a divertirte.**

 **Nevra: Prefiero estar a tu lado.**

Bebimos en silencio mientras observábamos a la gente reír y charlar animadamente. No podía evitar pasear mi vista hacia Valkyon de vez en cuando y casualmente cuando me fijaba en él, desviaba la mirada.

(¿Me está controlando por estar aquí a solas con Nevra?)

 **Nevra: Creí que volveríais más… unidos, pero parece todo lo contrario.**

Me sobresalté por la manera que tuvo de cortar el silencio, con esa observación. Es verdad que no se le solían escapar ciertos detalles.

 **Mystika: Sí bueno, pues ya ves…**

 **Nevra: No lo entiendo, es obvio que le gustas.**

 **Mystika: Yo diría que me tiene más bien como una hija o una hermana pequeña.**

 **Nevra: Creo que sé un poco sobre esto Mystika… Quizás sólo espera que des el paso.**

 **Mystika: Ya lo he hecho, muchas veces, de forma sutil claro, pero con las intenciones claras, así que… Tampoco iba a abordarlo como lo podría hacer contigo, ni os parecéis ni me ha dado señales tan claras.**

Sonreí burlona para luego volver a mirar hacia la hoguera para que no pudiera ver la tristeza que realmente tenía bajo esa falsa sonrisa.

 **Nevra: ¿De forma sutil? Puede que hayas sido demasiado sutil y él no se haya enterado, digamos que no es demasiado avispado en cuanto a mujeres se refiere.**

 **Mystika: Quizás no tengo la misma experiencia que tú, pero sé cómo hacerlo.**

 **Nevra: A ver, dime un ejemplo de lo que has hecho.**

 **Mystika: Mejor te lo mostraré, para que veas lo que digo. Ven, pongo aquí entre mis piernas.**

Señalé al suelo para que se sentara e imitar la postura que tomamos Valkyon y yo cuando estábamos en casa de Kiartan.

 **Nevra: ¿Que me ponga entre tus piernas? Eso no es nada sutil y Valkyon está ciego.**

Me reí y le hice sentarse en la arena. Obviamente sabía a lo que me refería, pero no podía evitar hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

Entonces le resumí un poco la situación y escena previas, explicándole lo de las cicatrices.

 **Mystika: …Y después de tocar la cicatriz de su hombro y que me explicara la anécdota, le pregunté por la del pecho. Me incliné hacia él para poder verla y deslizar mis dedos por ella.**

 **Nevra: ¿Cómo? Muéstramelo.**

Levanté la ceja de forma burlona. Nevra aprovechaba la situación haciéndose el inocente, por lo que solté una carcajada, pero interpreté ese momento para que se pusieron anexo el lugar de Valkyon. Total, quizás sí había sido demasiado sutil para él y no tan atrevida como yo pensaba.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya desde atrás dejando caer mi pelo sobre su hombro e hice ver que recorría suavemente una cicatriz imaginaria en su pecho con mis dedos mientras le explicaba los detalles.

 **Mystika: Espera, creo que puedo hacerlo más realista…**

Había algo que me intrigaba desde que lo conocí, como todo lo que se oculta a propósito a la vista de todos. Así que puse mi mano sobre la cinta que sujetaba el parche de su ojo. Inmediatamente él frenó mi mano con la suya y me miró molesto.

 **Mystika: {¿Qué temes Nevra?}**

Lo dije de forma casi inaudible como para tranquilizarlo, para que confiara en mí, sabiendo que él si lo oiría sin problema.

 **Nevra: Yo… eh…**

 **Mystika: {Sólo estamos tú y yo, nadie verá nada si tanto te preocupa}**

 **Nevra: Es que…**

 **Mystika: {No deberías preocuparte tanto por tu físico, cuando te dejas conocer tienes mejores virtudes que tu cara bonita o tu cuerpo}**

Finalmente soltó mi mano y entendí que me daba permiso para retirar su parche. Tiré de él hacia arriba con cuidado con las manos temblorosas, pues era como si descubriera su mayor secreto, oculto hacia el resto del mundo y lo compartiera sólo conmigo.

Cuando lo retiré por completo, su pelo seguía cubriendo su ojo. Parecía un niño desvalido y vulnerable y eso me enterneció, como cada vez que descubría una faceta suya totalmente opuesta a la imagen que pretendía dar.

Aparté con suavidad el pelo de su cara y me acerqué un poco más para ver mejor en la semioscuridad que reinaba a nuestro alrededor.

Una gran cicatriz triple y rosada cubría esa parte de su rostro y su orbe era totalmente blanca, sin iris o pupila.

 **Mystika: Ves, tan guapo como siempre.**

Le sonreí con sinceridad y confianza, pues realmente no me afectaba en absoluto su cicatriz ni su ojo, no me hacían verlo menos atractivo. E incluso me gustaba más por el hecho de haberme mostrado es faceta suya, rompiendo completamente su imagen de Casanova seguro de sí mismo.

Nevra me miró a los ojos en silencio y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla acercando peligrosamente su rostro al mío…

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	30. Capítulo 28

**CAPÍTULO 28**

 **SANGRE**

 **Valarian: ¡Eh chicos!**

Me separé de Nevra algo turbada y confundida.

(¿Realmente estaba a punto de ocurrir?)

Valarian se acercaba desde lejos, no había visto nada, o al menos eso creía. Nevra se colocó rápidamente el parche y miró con expresión de auténtico fastidio al hombre-gato.

Me separé un poco más para poner cierta distancia de seguridad con Nevra y miré a Val acercarse con expresión neutra.

(Maldita sea, casi nos besamos y delante de todo el mundo... a ver cómo evito de nuevo esta situación)

 **Valarian: Tomad, antes de que se calienten.**

Sentí enrojecer por unos segundos hasta que vi que tenía un par de bebidas en las manos y era "eso" lo que iba a calentarse. Así que acepté la botella que me ofrecía sonriendo, intentando disimular mi estado.

 **Mystika: Gracias Val.**

 **Valarian: ¿Por qué no venís allí? Van a prepararse para tocar algo de música.**

 **Nevra: Ahora iremos, estábamos hablando de algo importante.**

 **Valarian: Claro, perdón por la interrupción.**

 **Mystika: Ahora nos vemos.**

Volví a sonreírle para contrarrestar el tono irritado que había usado el vampiro para dirigirse a él y volvió con los demás a la hoguera.

 **Nevra: {Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?}**

Nevra se aproximó a mí agarrando mi cadera con sus manos y pegó mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

 **Mystika: Nev, mejor vayamos con ellos...**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

 **Mystika: Ya lo sabes.**

 **Nevra: ¡Oh vamos!... Mira, te daré mi sentencia: Valkyon es idiota y cualquiera hubiera aprovechado el momento.**

 **Mystika: Ya te lo he dicho, no le gusto de ese modo.**

 **Nevra: ¿Entonces por qué quieres irte?**

 **Mystika: Porque no estaría siendo justa ni honesta.**

 **Nevra: Pero yo ya sé lo que sientes por él y no me importa.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué? ¿Qué esperas de mí Nev? ¿Una noche, varias? Ya sabes que no soy así.**

 **Nevra: Lo quiero todo y quiero hacértelo olvidar.**

Cogió mi cara con ambas manos para mirarme a los ojos mientras acariciaba mis mejillas y mis labios con sus pulgares. Yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas y suspiré.

 **Mystika: No funciona así... no conmigo. ¿Y si no logro olvidarlo? Te mentiría a ti y a mí misma.**

 **Nevra: Entonces... ¿me cierras la puerta?**

 **Mystika: No... yo...**

Volví a suspirar y miré hacia el fuego con la mirada perdida.

 **Mystika: Hace días me propuse olvidarlo, pero no creo en eso de "un clavo quita otro clavo".**

 **Nevra: Entiendo. Entonces déjame conquistarte, sin presiones.**

 **Mystika: No necesitas mi permiso para ser tal cual eres...**

Nevra rio suavemente y retiró sus manos de mi cara lentamente sin perder el contacto visual. Luego se levantó del suelo, se expulsó la arena de la ropa y me tendió la mano para ayudarme.

Al incorporarme me mareé ligeramente, pues llevaba ya algunas cuantas cervezas desde la cena, así que me agarré a su brazo para poder mantener mejor el equilibrio y nos dirigimos a dónde se encontraban los demás.

 **Mystika: Oye, ¿recordaste algo de la noche esa antes de que te dieran la poción del olvido?**

 **Nevra: Pues vagamente. Me viene alguna imagen a la cabeza, pero no puedo estar seguro si son recuerdos o mi cerebro intentando llenar el hueco.**

 **Mystika: ¿No hay forma de revertir los efectos?**

 **Nevra: A decir verdad, ni pensé en ello, estaba más preocupado por recibir noticias vuestras.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué nadie querría hacerte olvidar unas horas? ¿Algo que descubriste?**

 **Nevra: Puede ser... Voy a hablar con Ezarel sobre esto ahora mismo.**

 **Mystika: Vale, yo voy a ver cómo tocan mientras tanto.**

Nevra besó mi mano y fue a buscar a Ezarel mientras yo me acercaba a la orquesta improvisada.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Divisé a Ezarel hablando con un chico y una chica de su guardia. Al acercarme, la chica me dirigió una sonrisa tímida, aunque algo coqueta.

(Ah sí, había bebido su sangre haría algo más de un mes)

Le sonreí de vuelta sin expresión alguna.

 **Nevra: ¿Interrumpo? Necesito a vuestro jefe para algo importante.**

 **Chico: Oh claro, ya hablaremos.**

 **Ezarel: Hasta luego chicos.**

La chica río por lo bajo mirándome y ambos se alejaron de allí.

 **Ezarel: ¿Y bien?**

 **Nevra: Quiero recordar lo que pasó el día que tomé la poción.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Ahora?**

 **Nevra: No, no, cuando puedas.**

 **Ezarel: ¿No crees que es peligroso? Te borraron la memoria a propósito por algo que viste u oíste ese día.**

 **Nevra: Lo sé, pero quiero saber qué es lo que provocó esto.**

 **Ezarel: Como quieras... Ven mañana temprano a la sala de alquimia. Por cierto, llevas un tiempo algo más pálido de lo habitual. ¿Todo bien?**

 **Nevra: ¿Eh? Sí, sí, todo bien.**

 **Ezarel: Mhh... Deberías ir a ver a Leïn, por si acaso.**

 **Nevra: Claro, bueno, voy a por algo de beber.**

Me dirigí hacia las bebidas para rellenar mi copa de vino y llené también una jarra de cerveza.

Al otro lado de la hoguera vi a Mystika frente a la improvisada orquesta dando palmas al ritmo de la música.  
El fuego se reflejaba en su pelo transformándolo en llamas ondeantes.

En ese momento Valkyon se acercó a ella y le puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. Ella parecía contestar a algunas preguntas que le hacía su jefe, aunque sin mostrarle un interés especial.

(Puede que finalmente tenga suerte y lo olvide... Desde luego yo haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que eso ocurra)

De repente unas voces alejadas me sacaron de mis pensamientos y desviaron mi atención.

 **¿?: {... Tendrías que haberla visto hermano...}**

Era Valarian hablando de Mystika, de nuevo...

 **Valarian: {... y ahí, en medio del lago, ella me pasó el jabón y comencé a lavarle el pelo...}**

No conseguía recordar el nombre del chico que le acompañaba.

 **Valarian: {... por desgracia se puso rápido la toalla, el espectáculo era una delicia, en serio}**

(Maldito felino... Menos mal que les interrumpieron, me llego a enterar que intentó algo más y... Bueno, calma, Mystika no tiene ningún interés en él, ya se cansará de intentarlo)

 **¿?: {Jajaja colega, estás realmente pillado, pensé que ninguna lo lograría}**

 **Valarian: {¿Qué? ¿Pillado? C-claro que no, sólo me gusta, como cualquier otra...}**

 **¿?: {¡Lo que tú digas! Jajaja}**

* * *

 **Valkyon: ¿Entonces ningún problema con el dragón?**

 **Mystika: No, por el momento es bastante tranquilo y cariñoso.**

 **Valkyon: Parece que eres capaz de dominar a cualquier fiera.**

 **Mystika: Jajaja sí, será que tengo un don.**

Las llamas hacían centellear sus iris dorados. Se encontraba cerca de mi cara para hacerse oír por encima de la música y había venido a hablar de cosas un tanto banales. Yo intentaba mantenerme algo distante, como una amiga más, como lo único que era, pero él no lo ponía fácil y cuanto más le ignoraba o más distancia ponía, más parecía buscarme.

 **Mystika: Pero en cuanto crezca...**

 **Valkyon: ¿Temes no poder controlarlo y que se convierta en un problema?**

 **Mystika: Sí... ¿Crees que es posible encariñarse con un familiar el mismo día o es muy estúpido?**

 **Valkyon: En ese caso tendrías a otro estúpido a tu lado.**

Se giró hacia mí y me guiñó el ojo sonriendo.

(Cierto, su relación con Floppy fue amor a primera vista, tanto que no ha intentado capturar a otros familiares)

Choqué mi cadera contra su pierna sonriendo y volví mi atención de nuevo en la música. Entonces alguien se acercó por detrás y me colocó una cerveza delante.

 **Mystika: Uff la última que ya estoy bastante afectada.**

En cuanto la cogí, Nevra se colocó a mi lado mirando también en dirección a la orquesta.

 **Nevra: ¿Disfrutando de la música?**

 **Mystika: Sí, ¿no crees que suena diferente en este ambiente?**

 **Nevra: No cabe duda... ¿Te apetece bailar?**

 **Mystika: ¿Aquí? Pero nadie más baila.**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué importa? Bueno, ¿qué me dices?**

Nevra me tendió la mano y luego miró a Valkyon, que seguía con su brazo en mis hombros.

 **Nevra: Si tu jefe está de acuerdo, por supuesto.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Eh? Claro, claro...**

Lentamente retiró su brazo mirando a Nevra, paseando la punta de sus dedos por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi cadera, provocándome ligeras cosquillas y erizándome la piel.

(Esto debe ser el efecto del traje que llevo, no vuelvo a ponerme un conjunto que me regale Nevra)

 **Nevra: ¿Vamos?**

Acepté su mano asintiendo y me llevó a la orilla de la playa, algo alejados del barullo, pero pudiendo oír la música. Justamente empezaron a tocar una pieza lenta.

(Muy oportuno...)

Nevra dejó nuestras bebidas a un lado y me estrechó contra él colocando mis brazos rodeando su cuello y los suyos en la zona baja de mi espalda. Aproveché para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, inhalando su embriagador perfume.

 **Mystika: {Qué bien hueles siempre}**

Escuché a través de su pecho una suave risa retumbando en mi oído. Me dio un beso en la cabeza y me apretó más contra su cuerpo.

Me mecía al son de la música con bastante habilidad, a pesar de tener los pies enterrados en la arena, cuando de repente sentí su mano bajar lentamente traspasando el límite de mi espalda.

 **Mystika: Nev...**

 **Nevra: ¿Mhh?**

 **Mystika: Estoy bebida, pero no tanto.**

 **Nevra: Estoy comprobando una cosa.**

 **Mystika: ¿Comprobando si tengo el culo en el sitio correcto?**

 **Nevra: Jajaja Me gusta esa excusa, la añadiré a mi repertorio. Pero no, observo la competencia.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

 **Nevra: A tu izquierda, varios metros atrás, está Valarian mirando sin disimulo y cara de pocos amigos.**

 **Mystika: Jajaja no es competencia...**

 **Nevra: Él no lo cree así. Y a tu derecha está tu jefe, más disimulado, pero con la misma cara.**

 **Mystika: Ya te lo he dicho, no son celos. Seguramente prefiere que pidas mi mano en matrimonio antes de tocarme el culo.**

 **Nevra: No sé, si tú lo dices...**

 **Mystika: Ya te he contado mi acercamiento y no fue el único.**

 **Nevra: Supongo que dos semanas dan para mucho...**

 **Mystika: ¿Recuerdas tu sugerencia sobre el unicornio?**

 **Nevra: Por supuesto, eso sí lo recuerdo bien.**

 **Mystika: Pues...**

Le expliqué lo de mi virus y que Valkyon tuvo que desnudarme y sumergirme en el agua para bajar mi temperatura. También que apareció el unicornio y me monté en él desnuda.

Nevra rio con ganas y presumió de ser un gran adivino. Finalmente agarré su mano y la coloqué más arriba.

 **Nevra: Te aseguro que yo no te habría dejado marchar sola con el unicornio.**

 **Mystika: Me lo creo.**

Una brisa fresca proveniente del mar envolvió mi cuerpo haciéndome tener escalofríos. Inmediatamente Nevra se quitó su bufanda para ponerla sobre mí.

 **Nevra: Vayamos a la hoguera.**

Asentí y nos dirigimos al fuego sentándonos cerca de él. Me costaba concentrarme por culpa del alcohol, pero por suerte no me afectaba hasta el punto de hacer grandes estupideces.

Sin poder evitarlo busqué a Valkyon con la mirada.  
(¿Así es como pretendes olvidarte de él, controlando sus pasos? Maldita sea Mystika, deberías detenerte, o beber hasta no poder ver o también...)

Divisé a Valkyon unos metros a nuestra izquierda con una preciosa morena de Absenta charlando. Bueno, él contestaba a la chica que le coqueteaba sutilmente.  
(¿Y qué esperabas, ser la única a la que le gustará a parte de a Ykhar? Parece que el alcohol sube los ánimos de la gente)

Intentaba apartar la mirada y conversar con Nevra o simplemente fijar mi vista en el fuego, pero no podía evitar volver a mirarlo de reojo y vigilar a la chica que jugaba con mechones de su pelo azabache, o le tocaba los brazos riendo como una tonta.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué murmuras?**

 **Mystika: ¿Eh? No he dicho nada.**

 **Nevra: Sí, estabas mascullando algo entre dientes.**

 **Mystika: No me di cuenta.**

Nevra miró en la misma dirección que yo había mirado hacía unos segundos y volvió su vista en mí.

 **Nevra: Ya veo...**

Me abrazó de forma reconfortante y no dijo nada más.

De nuevo miré de reojo y vi como Ezarel se acercaba a ellos para apartar un poco a su amigo.

El elfo estaba serio, le dijo algo y la expresión de Valkyon cambió, primero a sorpresa y luego molestia, incluso vi algo de enfado. Ezarel parecía reprocharle algo, pero estaban demasiado lejos para oír nada.

(Ahora que Nevra está calmado, Ezarel debe pensar que Valkyon ocupará su lugar con las chicas de su guardia...)

Al fin se separaron y la chica, que se había quedado a unos pasos de la conversación de los jefes, volvió a aproximarse a Valkyon para retomar lo que fuera que estaban hablando.

Definitivamente tenía que dejar de mirarle. Paseé la vista por todo el lugar y vi a varias chicas observarme con mala cara.

(¡Qué bien!, las fans de Nevra quieren matarme con la mirada, y eso que sólo estamos sentados juntos... ¿Quieren motivos reales? Muy bien...)

 **Mystika: Nev, ¿puedo jugar a tu juego de antes?**

 **Nevra: ¿Mhh?**

Quizás fuera el alcohol o las estúpidas esas con sus miradas de odio, o ver a Valkyon con la chica esa, pero no me iban a amargar la noche, iba a reírme un poco.

Me pegué más a Nevra y metí mi mano por debajo de su kimono. Noté sus músculos tensarse de inmediato y no pude reprimir una leve risa, tanto por su reacción como por las caras desencajadas por la rabia que nos rodeaban.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué pretendes?**

 **Mystika: Ver cuántas enemigas tengo.**

 **Nevra: Jaja eres una chica temeraria, ¿eh?**

 **Mystika: Sí... no me dejes beber más.**

Nevra rio en mi oído provocándome cosquillas con su aliento.

 **Mystika: ¿Crees que tendré que dormir con un ojo abierto?**

Apartó su mirada de mí unos instantes echando un vistazo de forma disimulada a nuestro alrededor.

 **Nevra: Mhh... No vas a poder dormir sola.**

 **Mystika: Déjame adivinar, ¿te vas a ofrecer para ser mi perro guardián?**

 **Nevra: ¿Y poder dormir a tu pies? Muy tentador...**

Me volví a separar de él riendo y me acabé mi jarra de cerveza antes de volver a mirar a mi jefe y su acompañante. Ella estaba más cerca y de puntillas para hacerse oír, demasiado cerca de su boca...

Y esto era demasiado para mí, aún no estaba preparada para ver algo así. Una profunda rabia empezó a invadir mis sentidos, el calor de la ira se extendía por cada extremidad como una ola de lava imparable, algo que jamás antes había sentido.

Todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mis manos apretadas. Una de ellas la cerré tan fuerte que me clavé las uñas en la palma a pesar de llevarlas cortas. La otra rodeaba la jarra de cerveza y podía sentir los dibujos en relieve de ésta marcar mi piel, cada vez de forma más profunda, mientras mis ojos miraban las llamas ondulantes.

*CRASH*

 **Mystika: ¡Mierda!**

Mi mano comenzó a chorrear sangre, había partido la jarra en varios pedazos.

 **Nevra: ¡Mystika, tu mano! ¿Cómo...?**

 **Mystika: No es nada...**

 **Nevra: Son jarras de vidrio grueso... Vamos, que hay que tener mucha fuerza para romper algo así.**

La sangre no dejaba de brotar, brillando a la luz de la hoguera.

Nevra cogió mi mano y se quedó mirando medio hipnotizado.

 **Mystika: Nev, ¿estás bien?**

 **Nevra: {Sí, sí...}**

Miraba la sangre como si no hubiera tomado nada desde hace mucho y a decir verdad se le veía más pálido y menos enérgico.

 **Mystika: Nev... ¿Hace cuánto que no bebes?**

 **Nevra: ¿Eh? No sé...**

 **Mystika: Bebe.**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué? No, no, tranquila.**

 **Mystika: Obedece, no seas terco.**

Nevra me dirigió una mirada algo temerosa y me soltó la mano alejándose un poco de mí.

 **Nevra: No quiero hacerte daño. La otra vez...**

 **Mystika: La otra vez estabas muy malherido. Nevra, por favor.**

Acerqué mi mano a su cara y él cerró los ojos inspirando.

 **Mystika: {Se está derramando en la arena}**

Agarró mi mano como si fuera a romperse y se la acercó a la boca. Luego puso sus labios sobre la herida y comenzó a succionar con delicadeza.

Mi vientre se contrajo de forma traicionera y desde luego la sensación no tenía nada que ver con la que viví en la cueva. Esta vez y a pesar de tener una herida abierta, la sensación era terriblemente placentera.

Succionó algo más fuerte al disminuir el flujo de sangre y entonces se me escapó un gemido que apenas pude disimular.

En ese instante Nevra se detuvo relamiéndose los labios y limpiándose los restos de sangre de la boca deslizando sus dedos por ellos, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

 **Nevra: No fueron imaginaciones, tu sangre es... diferente, deliciosa.**

Parecía algo embriagado y no por el alcohol. Tomó el extremo de su bufanda que seguía sobre mis hombros y lo enrolló en mi mano.

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

 **Nevra: A ti...**

Varias personas nos observaban curiosos, pues obviamente el incidente no había pasado desapercibido.

Y así, masoquista como era, volví a mirar a Valkyon, que estaba también observando la escena, aunque no por mucho tiempo, pues la morena tiró de su chaleco para llamar su atención.

 **Mystika: ¿Me acompañas a ver si Eweleïn está disponible?**

 **Nevra: Por supuesto, vamos.**

Abandonamos la fiesta y esta vez no volví a mirar, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy.

Aunque era bastante tarde, la luz de la enfermería estaba encendida, así que piqué y entré en cuanto me dio permiso.

 **Eweleïn: Ah Mystika, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?**

Le enseñé la mano retirando la bufanda de ésta.

 **Mystika: Hola Leïn, he tenido un pequeño contratiempo.**

 **Eweleïn: Ya veo, ven, siéntate.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí a estas horas?**

 **Eweleïn: Preparando los remedios contra la resaca que tendrá medio cuartel mañana por la mañana.**

 **Mystika: Jaja ¿Te importa si me llevo uno ya?**

 **Eweleïn: En absoluto, menos cola habrá mañana. Y ahora veamos eso.**

Miró con detenimiento el corte, me echó un ungüento, puso varios puntos de papel y luego vendó mi mano dejándola algo inmovilizada para que se cerrara bien la herida.

 **Eweleïn: ¿Cómo ha sido?**

 **Nevra: Ha partido una jarra de cerveza con la mano.**

Leïn me miró algo atónita abriendo la boca.

 **Mystika: Seguramente estaba rajada o defectuosa.**

 **Eweleïn: Eso lo explicaría, sí. Bueno, ven a verme en unas 32 horas para revisar esa herida. Y si te duele ven a que te dé algo.**

Asentí y le di las gracias después de darme también el remedio contra la resaca. Seguidamente abandonamos la enfermería. Todo me daba vueltas y tenía bastante sueño debido al alcohol, así que Nevra me acompañó hasta mi habitación sosteniéndome en su brazo al caminar.

 **Mystika: Date la vuelta, voy a cambiarme.**

 **Nevra: Vale, pero no iba a ver mucho más de lo que ya se ve.**

Le tiré su bufanda a la cara, que atrapó al vuelo y se dio la vuelta riendo.

 **Nevra: Vale, vale, pero si necesitas ayuda...**

 **Mystika: Gracias, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas sola.**

Me quité el traje algo tambaleante y me puse un camisón rojo.

 **Mystika: Listo, ya puedes girarte.**

El dragón y Alexandra salieron de debajo de la cama con cara de sueño.

 **Nevra: ¿Ya le has puesto nombre?**

 **Mystika: No, no sé si es macho o hembra... Iré a ver a Purreru por la mañana.**

Me senté en la cama suspirando y dejé el remedio en la mesita junto a un vaso de agua para tenerlo listo a la mañana siguiente. Entonces las imágenes de mis anteriores pesadillas cruzaron mi mente como si fuera un preludio de lo que iba a soñar toda la noche, arrancándome una mueca de disgusto.

 **Nevra: ¿Estás bien?**

 **Mystika: Sí, sí, sólo recordaba una pesadilla recurrente.**

 **Nevra: ¿Sobre?**

 **Mystika: Mi primo... y sangre, mucha sangre.**

 **Nevra: ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Que conste que es una proposición totalmente casta.**

 **Mystika: Jejeje no, no es necesario, vuelve a la fiesta.**

 **Nevra: Qué va, no me apetece, volveré a mi habitación.**

 **Mystika: Vale.**

 **Nevra: ...Si quieres puedes venir a mi habitación, o sea, si vuelven tus pesadillas.**

 **Mystika: ¿Volverás a pedirme un beso a cambio de disipar mis fantasmas mentales?**

 **Nevra: Está vez no te lo pediré.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué será que no me tranquiliza esa respuesta?**

 **Nevra: Jajaja. Buenas noches preciosa.**

Nevra besó mi frente y luego abandonó mi cuarto haciendo que el silencio inundara el habitáculo. El dragón y mi conejita ya dormían a los pies de la cama plácidamente.

Apagué la luz y me eché a dormir, pero por desgracia, a los pocos minutos la imagen de mi primo apareció en mi cabeza, acercándose a mí con los ojos casi blancos y brillantes. Yo estaba atada al gran árbol y me amenazaba con la daga. Entonces su cara comenzó a cambiar convirtiéndose en otra persona. Aún estaba borroso, por lo que no podía ver quien era, pero notaba como me puso la daga entre las piernas.

No te resistas, sé que esto te gusta...

(Esa voz...)

 **Mystika: ¡NO!**

Me desperté con mi propio grito llorando y con el corazón acelerado al máximo. Toda mi piel estaba perlada por un sudor frío nada agradable.

Decidí levantarme de la cama, aún agitada, y salí en dirección al baño para remojar mi nuca y lavarme la cara.

(¿Por qué tengo que soñar estas cosas? ¿Y por qué estos últimos días no había soñado nada parecido y ahora reaparecen?)

Volví hacia mi habitación, pero cuando iba a abrir la puerta me detuve.

(Quizás...)

Seguí hacia delante avanzando por el pasillo de las guardias y me detuve ante su puerta. Sabía que no cerraba con llave, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, entré.

 **Mystika: {¿Estás despierto?}**

Estaba muy oscuro, pero podía recordar la habitación con facilidad y caminé hacia la cama sin problemas.

Al llegar pude escuchar su respiración pausada y profunda y sonreí para mis adentros. Ahora mismo envidiaba su tranquilidad.

Levanté la sábana y me deslicé dentro y como no quería molestarlo ni despertarlo me quedé al borde de la cama de espaldas a él. Pero no me dio ni tiempo a cerrar los ojos cuando sentí su cuerpo girar hacia mí. Me rodeó con el brazo y me atrajo hacia él para abrazarme con fuerza, suspirando en mi nuca. Se me erizó la piel y ganas no me faltaron de girarme hacia él, pero tenía que actuar con sensatez y controlar el alcohol que corría por mi sangre antes de que él me controlara a mí.

Tan sólo agarré la mano que estaba sobre mi brazo y cerré los ojos.

 **...**

Unos movimientos a mi lado me fueron despertando poco a poco, cuando recordé dónde me encontraba.

 **Mystika: Mhhh... ¿Qué hora es?**

 **Nevra: Aún es temprano, tengo que ir a ver a Ezarel**.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué?**

 **Nevra: Quiero recordar lo que ocurrió esa tarde.**

 **Mystika: Ah sí...**

Al observarle mejor a la luz del día seguí viéndole pálido y parecía algo alicaído.

 **Mystika: Nev... En serio, ¿hace cuánto no te alimentas de verdad?**

 **Nevra: Eh bueno, hace días.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cuántos días?**

 **Nevra: Días, ¿qué importa?**

Me giré poniéndome bocarriba, él se encontraba girado hacia mí medio incorporado en los cojines.

 **Mystika: Sí que importa, no se te ve bien. ¿Por qué te has dejado de alimentar?**

 **Nevra: Mystika... ¿Crees que esas chicas vienen, me dan su sangre y ya está?**

 **Mystika: Obviamente no, pero pasa lo que ambos queréis que pase, ¿no?**

 **Nevra: ¿Y recuerdas lo que sentiste anoche cuando bebí?**

Me ruboricé de inmediato pensando en la reacción instintiva que tuve.

 **Nevra: Pues no quiero sentir eso con nadie ni que nadie que no seas tú lo sienta. No quiero recordarte a tu ex...**

 **Mystika: Nev... sólo era una primera impresión, luego te conocí mejor y dejé de pensarlo.**

 **Nevra: Aun así...**

 **Mystika: Pero TIENES que alimentarte, no estás bien.**

 **Nevra: Ya encontraré la forma de no necesitar sangre.**

 **Mystika: Sigues siendo un vampiro, ¿qué harás mientras tanto**?

 **Nevra: La comida normal me va manteniendo.**

 **Mystika: No digas tonterías. Toma, sírvete.**

Acerqué mi antebrazo a su cara con intención de obligarle a alimentarse a la fuerza si hacía falta.

 **Nevra: ... ¿Estás segura?**

 **Mystika: Recuerda que soy muy cabezota y tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad. Beberás y luego cada uno se irá por su lado.**

 **Nevra: El brazo no tiene las mejores arterias...**

 **Mystika: Ni creas que vas a hacerlo en mi cuello o en el interior de mi muslo. No seas tan listo.**

 **Nevra: Jajaja ¿Y tú cómo sabes dónde prefiero morder?**

 **Mystika: Sangre oxigenada, arterias de fácil acceso y gran cauce, es pura lógica.**

Agarró mi brazo sonriendo y apuntó sus colmillos hacia mi muñeca mirándome, esperando a que me arrepintiera y le frenara. Pero obviamente eso no pasó.

Entonces enterró sus colmillos en la fina piel que cubría mi arteria radial.

 **Mystika: Mpff.**

Mi vientre se contrajo de nuevo y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse sin control...

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	31. Capítulo 29

**CAPÍTULO 29**

 **EL VISITANTE MISTERIOSO**

 **[NEVRA]**

Salí de la habitación camino al laboratorio relamiéndome los labios.

(Por el oráculo, su sangre es realmente como el néctar de los dioses...)

Antes me miré en el espejo para comprobar que mi piel había vuelto a su color habitual, incluso parecía más rosada que de costumbre.

Dejé a Mystika en la habitación unos minutos para que se recuperara antes de marcharse. Con el sorbo que había tomado tenía suficiente para pasar un tiempo, pero aun así deseaba tenerla de nuevo a mi disposición todos los días, aunque acabara vomitando por el empacho.  
Era peor que una droga, no sólo su sangre, sino ella en su totalidad y recodar mis dientes rasgando su fina y rosada piel me ponía febril.

(Maldita sea Mystika, ¿qué diablos me has hecho?... Venga, contrólate, tienes que verte con Ezarel ahora)

Respiré hondo para calmarme y piqué a la puerta de la sala de alquimia.

 **Ezarel: Adelante.**

 **Nevra: Buenos días Ez.**

 **Ezarel: Vaya, de repente tienes mucho mejor aspecto.**

 **Nevra: Sí, he descansado bien.**

 **Ezarel: Ya... Bueno, toma. Ha sido fácil sintetizar la contra-poción.**

Agarré el frasco que me tendía Ezarel en mis manos y vacilé unos segundos.

(Voy a recordar algo que me puso en peligro, pero quien fuera quien me hizo olvidarlo, ya no se enteraría de que lo iba a recordar, ¿no?)

Disipé mis dudas y me bebí el contenido del frasco de un trago.

De repente comencé a sentir un mareo intenso y Ezarel me sostuvo por los brazos para luego llevarme a una silla y sentarme.

 **Ezarel: {¿Estás bien...?}**

Oía su voz retumbando a lo lejos a pesar de estar a mi lado. Entonces un montón de imágenes confusas empezaron a llenar mi cabeza, como piezas de un puzzle que comenzaban a colocarse en orden y encajar.

Cuando finalmente la lluvia de recuerdos cesó, sentí volver a mi estado normal, aunque seguía algo mareado y en seguida me arrepentí de haber tomado eso, pues el problema de Valkyon era un obstáculo para conquistar a Mystika sin sentir cierto cargo de conciencia.

 **Ezarel: Nevra, ¿todo bien?**

 **Nevra: ¿Eh? Sí, sí.**

 **Ezarel: No lo parece.**

 **Nevra: Sólo me estoy recuperando.**

 **Ezarel: Bien, si te sientes mal ve a ver a Leïn.**

(Me siento mal, pero no es algo que Leïn pueda curar...)

* * *

(Maldita sea, ahora entiendo por qué tantas chicas quieren repetir... ¿Quién iba a pensar que un mordisco podía resultar tan placentero?)

Me froté la cara observando a Nevra arreglarse para salir.

 **Nevra: Preciosa, ¿nos vemos luego?**

 **Mystika: Claro, hasta luego.**

Se acercó al acabar para darme un beso en la mejilla y se marchó después de echarse un último vistazo en el espejo.

(Bueno, ahora tengo que salir de aquí sin que me vean, a poder ser, no tengo ganas de rumores. Y, por supuesto, tengo que tapar los orificios de mi brazo)

Abrí la puerta apenas unos centímetros para mirar si había alguien por el pasillo y al no ver a nadie salí de puntillas y cerré la puerta lentamente para no hacer ruido.

 **Valkyon: ¿Mystika?**

(Ups...)

Me giré en dirección a él con el corazón acelerado.

 **Mystika: Valkyon... buenos días**.

Me miró confuso, sorprendido por verme salir casi a escondidas de la habitación de Nevra. Su mirada era tan dura que sentía como incluso me traspasaba.

 **Valkyon: Qué sorpresa verte AQUÍ.**

 **Mystika: Eh sí, es que volvieron mis pesadillas y no sabía a quién acudir.**

 **Valkyon: Ya te dije que podías contar conmigo.**

 **Mystika: Ya, bueno... anoche estabas tan bien acompañado que pensé que estarías ocupado toda la noche...**

Sin poder evitarlo desvié la mirada con miedo de ver en sus ojos una respuesta afirmativa a mis dudas. Apenas podía contener mi angustia y sentía que mi voz se iba a quebrar en cualquier momento.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué? N-no... al poco de iros vosotros me fui a mi habitación, solo.**

 **Mystika: Ah...**

Intenté no sonar todo lo aliviada que estaba y en ese momento noté una gota de sangre resbalar desde el antebrazo hasta la punta de mi dedo, para luego ésta caer al suelo.

(Mierda...)

Valkyon lo vio, pues desvió su vista hacia mi brazo y entonces se acercó para agarrarlo, acercándolo un poco a él.

 **Valkyon: Curiosa forma de quitarte las pesadillas.**

 **Mystika: N-no, esto ha sido esta mañana. Nevra llevaba muchos días sin beber sangre y prácticamente le he obligado.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Y qué te dio él a cambio?**

 **Mystika: ¿Perdona?**

(Está de broma, ¿no? ¿Realmente está insinuando lo que yo creo?)

 **Valkyon: Nos ha explicado cómo funciona esto varias veces...**

 **Mystika: Vaya, ¿en serio me estás preguntando si se ha acostado conmigo por darle mi sangre? ¿Después de haberme resistido al maldito vínculo ese?**

 **Valkyon: Bueno, vosotros también parecíais "bien acompañados" el uno del otro.**

 **Mystika: Sí, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos y ya conoces a Nevra.**

 **Valkyon: Sí...**

Seguía agarrándome el brazo firmemente cuando paseó su dedo pulgar por el rastro que dejó la sangre. Luego reparó en mi otra mano, vendada por el corte.

 **Valkyon: ¿Y esto?**

 **Mystika: Me corté con mi jarra anoche, por eso me fui de la playa**.

Al final me soltó lentamente y en silencio con una mirada indescriptible.

 **Valkyon: Voy a desayunar, ¿quieres venir?**

 **Mystika: Tengo que cambiarme, si me esperas...**

 **Valkyon: Te acompaño y así veo a tu dragón, si no te molesta, claro.**

 **Mystika: En absoluto, vamos.**

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación en silencio, probablemente incómodos por la conversación que habíamos mantenido.

Nada más abrir la puerta y entrar, el dragón y Alexandra abrieron los ojos y vinieron hacia mí para saludarme efusivamente. Valkyon cerró rápido la puerta para que nadie viera el dragón y en cuanto se giró, mis familiares fueron a por él casi tirándole al suelo por la sorpresa.

 **Mystika: Hey le gustas al dragón, ¿cuántos podrían decir algo así?**

Me sonrió mientras los mimaba. Yo me quité el camisón y me puse algo cómodo, luego busqué algún brazalete que tapara las marcas de mi muñeca y me acerqué al tocador para comenzar a cepillarme. Miré desde el espejo a esos tres, que jugaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida.  
No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa tierna al verlos y entonces meneé la cabeza de forma negativa para despejar mi mente.

(Olvidarse de él, no encariñarse aún más, Mystika. Son dos conceptos opuestos)

 **Valkyon: Espera, déjame a mí.**

Valkyon se levantó y me quitó el cepillo de las manos sin poder reaccionar.

 **Mystika: No, no es neces... ario.**

Me ignoró y comenzó a cepillarme mientras me miraba a los ojos a través del espejo.

 **Valkyon: Solía cepillar el pelo de mi madre...**

Sorprendida tuve ganas de preguntarle para saber un poco más de él, pero temía que se cerrara en banda, así que dejé que él solo se abriera mientras le observaba atenta.

 **Valkyon: Su pelo era castaño claro con reflejos rubios que parecían hilos de oro bajo el sol y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo que intimidaba, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba con nosotros.**

Soltó una suave risa recordando. Hablaba de ella en pasado, así que obviamente murió...

 **Mystika: Debió ser una mujer muy bella.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, lo fue...**

Su mirada reflejaba melancolía y cariño, se notaba que la echaba de menos, pero nunca hablaba de su familia, ni mucho menos de su pérdida.

 **Valkyon: Obviamente no heredé ningún rasgo físico de ella, pues su piel era blanca como la nieve. Nos parecíamos más a nuestro padre.**

Cuando acabó de cepillarme me hizo varias trenzas pequeñas por toda la melena repartidas, resultando en un peinado divertido y bonito.

 **Valkyon: Listo.**

 **Mystika: ¡Es genial! Muchas gracias. ¿...Vamos?**

Fuimos a la cantina y vimos a Nevra y Ezarel desayunando en silencio. Recogimos nuestras raciones y nos sentamos con ellos.

Nevra nos miró afligido y volvió a prestar atención a su desayuno. Yo puse mi mano discretamente sobre su rodilla un momento, como si eso pudiese reconfortarle. Al parecer lo que había recordado no era nada agradable, su expresión era más dura aún que la otra vez.

 **Ezarel: Bueno chicos, al parecer la calma va a durar poco, se rumorea que en pocos días tendremos una visita importante.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y cómo lo sabes?**

 **Ezarel: Lo oí de los comerciantes extranjeros.**

 **Valkyon: De ser así Miiko no tardará en dar la noticia.**

Justo cuando íbamos a abandonar la mesa al acabar de desayunar, Ykhar apareció en la cantina algo acelerada, para no perder la costumbre.

 **Ykhar: Chicos, que bien que os encuentro a todos juntos, Miiko quiere veros de inmediato.**

 **Mystika: Parece que los rumores son ciertos. Bueno, nos vemos luego, chicos.**

Abandoné la cantina y decidí ir a buscar a Purreru para llevarlo a conocer al dragón y ver si él podía decirme si era macho o hembra y si sabía algo más.

Divisé a Purreru ordenando alimentos en las estanterías mientras canturreaba algo por lo bajo.

 **Mystika: Buenos días.**

 **Purreru: ¡Mystika! ¿El huevo bien?**

 **Mystika: Más que bien...**

Purreru abrió la boca y los ojos entendiendo claramente lo que quería decir.

 **Purreru: ¿Quieres decir que...?**

 **Mystika: Sí, ¿vienes? Tengo algunas... dudas.**

Vaciló unos segundos, pero finalmente pidió a Purral que se ocupara unos minutos de su puesto. Luego me acompañó a mi habitación mientras frotaba sus patas con nerviosismo.  
Abrí la puerta con cuidado y la cerré rápidamente en cuanto entramos. Acto seguido pegué un silbido y el dragón salió de debajo de la cama.

 **Purreru: ¡D-dr-dragón!**

Me reí de la cara del gato, con sus ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa mientras el dragón se acercaba a él olisqueando y retrocedía poco a poco. Ambos eran del mismo tamaño.

Me agaché a su altura y puse una mano en su hombro.

 **Mystika: Tranquilo Purreru, no tienes nada que temer.**

 **Purreru: ¿...H-ha comido?**

 **Mystika: Jajaja sí, le he dado la carne de mis raciones.**

 **Purreru: Claro, no es un familiar...**

 **Mystika: Eso imaginaba. Me gustaría saber su sexo.**

 **Purreru: V-vale. ¿Puedes sujetarlo bocarriba?**

Cogí al dragón y lo coloqué panza arriba y el gato se acercó a la zona baja del abdomen, observando en la base de la cola.

 **Purreru: Es un macho.**

 **Mystika: Genial, gracias. Pues te llamaré... Ignis.**

Miré a Purreru que seguía algo sorprendido.

 **Mystika: Sería mejor mantener esto en secreto, no sé qué podrían hacerle de saber su existencia.**

 **Purreru: Entiendo...**

Hablamos durante unos minutos, pero por desgracia no sabía gran cosa sobre ellos, me tocaría ir a la biblioteca a buscar algún libro sobre dragones.

En cuanto Purreru volvió a su puesto yo fui a la biblioteca, que se encontraba desierta, así que busqué lo que quería y lo apunté en el registro yo misma para no llevarme una reprimenda posteriormente. Luego volví a mi habitación.

 **Mystika: Bueno Ignis, seguro que quieres un poco de aire libre... Pero no puedo sacarte por la puerta. ¿Qué tal si sales por la ventana disimuladamente y nos sigues sin que te vean?**

Ignis pareció entenderme a la perfección, pues se dirigió a la ventana y salió reptando por la pared.

Alexandra y yo fuimos al bosque seguidas de cerca por el dragón y al llegar me tumbé bocarriba en la hierba, aprovechando para tapar el sol con el libro para comenzar a leer, pero después de un rato leyendo mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta quedar dormida.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

 **Miiko: Bueno chicos, confío en que esto quedará entre nosotros hasta que se haga el anuncio oficial**.

Los tres asentimos y salimos de la sala del Cristal.

Cuando me dirigía a mi habitación vi a alguien esconderse tras la columna del pasillo.

 **Nevra: ...Karenn...**

Mi hermana salió de la columna con cara de culpable y una sonrisa dulce.

 **Karenn: Así que él es la visita de la que se habla...**

 **Nevra: Sí...**

Karenn no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras yo me ponía de peor humor a cada segundo que pasaba. Desde luego este día no podía acabar peor.

 **Karenn: Vamos, no pongas esa cara, es una buena oportunidad para...**

 **Nevra: NO, no hay oportunidad que valga.**

 **Karenn: Nev...**

 **Nevra: Y no lo vayas contando, no deberías saberlo aún.**

 **Karenn: Oye, no deberías de tener miedo de...**

 **Nevra: ¡Ya basta!**

Dejé plantada a mi hermana y me metí en mi habitación dando un portazo.

(Él siempre tan oportuno...)

Me tumbé en la cama descubriendo el olor de Mystika en mi almohada y mis sábanas. Inspiré su aroma y me quedé unos minutos recostado disfrutando esa sensación.

* * *

Fui recobrando la consciencia al notar algo jugar con mi pelo.

 **Mystika: ¿Ignis?**

 **Valarian: Vaya, ¿tengo otro competidor más?**

Abrí los ojos acabando de despertarme de golpe.

 **Mystika: ¡Qué susto, Valarian no vuelvas a hacer algo así!**

 **Valarian: Jajaja, perdona.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué quieres?**

 **Valarian: Pues pasaba por aquí, te vi dormida y entonces recordé un par de cuentos de tu mundo...**

 **Mystika: Por suerte para ti no seguiste el guion.**

Le sonreí ampliamente de forma irónica y me incorporé para quedar sentada. Entonces sentí su cola acariciar mi espalda haciéndome cosquillas y él también se incorporó a mi lado.

 **Mystika: Jajaja Val para, ¡me haces cosquillas!**

 **Valarian: ¿Qué ocurre, temes que te pille tu príncipe azul en compañía de otro?**

 **Mystika: ¿Mi príncipe azul?**

 **Valarian: Nevra...**

 **Mystika: Si así fuera ¿no deberías ignorarme por ser una más en su lista?**

 **Valarian: Debería... pero es demasiado tarde.**

 **Mystika: ¿Tarde para qué?**

Me sonrió y se acercó a mí oído haciéndome cosquillas con su respiración.

 **Valarian: {Tarde para negar que me gustas}**

 **Mystika: Ya claro... Pues no voy a estar en ninguna lista, no soy una más ni para Nevra ni para nadie. Si no puedo tenerlo todo, no quiero nada.**

Me giré ligeramente hacia él para poder mirarle bien a los ojos, para que mis palabras quedaran bien claras, sabiendo que las intenciones de Valarian con las chicas no eran románticas. Quería que entendiera que no tenía nada que hacer conmigo y menos si la relación que quería no era seria.

 **Valarian: Una chica tradicional, ¿eh?**

 **Mystika: Lo suficiente, supongo.**

Mantuve la mirada orgullosa. En esto no iba a ceder.

 **Valarian: Vale, vale, lo entiendo... Pero si cambias de opinión y tienes ganas de divertirte, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.**

 **Mystika: Puedo buscarte para entrenar, si quieres.**

 **Valarian: Jaja me vale siempre y cuando haya apuesta.**

Le tendí la mano riendo y él la estrechó aceptando el trato. Luego la besó en el dorso y se marchó hacia el Cuartel.

(Bueno, Valarian parece fuera de juego, al menos por el momento...)

Volví a estirarme en la hierba disfrutando del día cálido hasta que mi estómago rugió impaciente, así que me levanté del suelo y llamé a mis acompañantes.

 **Mystika: Psst Alex, Ignis.**

 **¿?: ¿A quién llamas?**

Pegué un bote en el sitio y me giré hacia la voz.

 **Mystika: ¡Ezarel! Dioses qué susto, menos mal que eres tú.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocu...?**

La cara de Ezarel se desencajó por completo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. Me giré hacia donde enfocaba su mirada y vi a Ignis bajando de un árbol.

 **Mystika: No Ez, espera, no te hará daño.**

 **Ezarel: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Es tuyo? Es un... No, no puede ser...**

 **Mystika: Ven Ignis.**

El dragón se aproximó volando, se posó en mi hombro y lo acerqué a Ezarel para que lo viera de cerca.

 **Mystika: Vamos, no temas.**

 **Ezarel: Mystika, es un dragón rojo...**

 **Mystika: Vaya, gracias por confirmarme que no soy daltónica, estaba algo preocupada.**

 **Ezarel: No, no lo entiendes. ¿Sabes algo de dragones?**

Le mostré el libro que había estado leyendo antes de quedarme dormida.

 **Mystika: No he llegado a los rojos, me dormí antes.**

 **Ezarel: Vale... según se cuenta en los libros son la especie más grande e inteligente y a parte de sus poderes relacionados con el fuego, tienen el poder de la sugestión y el hipnotismo. Son peligrosos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué? Sólo es un bebé.**

 **Ezarel: Hasta que crezca y no puedas controlarlo...**

 **Mystika: Bueno, cuando eso vaya a pasar ya buscaré una solución.**

Ez no parecía nada convencido, aunque sí fascinado por ver a un dragón en persona.

 **Ezarel: ¿Y dónde...?**

 **Mystika: El huevo de la cueva. Confío en que guardarás mi secreto.**

 **Ezarel: Por supuesto... Aunque no será gratis.**

De repente Ignis saltó sobre Ezarel tirándole al suelo por la sorpresa.

 **Ezarel: ¡EH! ¿Qué...?**

El dragón comenzó a lamerle la cara como si fuera un perro y Ezarel no dejaba de hacer muecas de asco.

(Con lo que le gusta que le soben...)

 **Mystika: Jajaja Vamos pequeño, no molestes al elfo, además podría contagiarte cualquier cosa.**

Ezarel gruñó en respuesta e Ignis volvió a mis brazos y lo mandé a la habitación, igual que a Alexandra.

 **Mystika: Lo sé, es raro, pero le has gustado.**

 **Ezarel: Calla y ayúdame idiota.**

Le tendí la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y él se sacudió la ropa de restos de tierra y hojas.

 **Ezarel: Menos mal que sólo era un bebé...**

 **Mystika: Ja ja estás hecho un cobardica.**

 **Ezarel: Cuando mida más de diez metros y escupa fuego hablaremos.**

(Desde luego cuando creciera sería un problema y de los grandes al parecer... Pero quizás si lo criaba como a un familiar más...)

 **Mystika: Voy a comer, ¿te vienes?**

 **Ezarel: Sí, a eso iba.**

Hicimos el camino en silencio mientras le observaba de reojo. Parecía ir mascullando algo entre dientes para luego sacudir su cabeza de forma negativa.

Como no había misiones importantes que hacer coincidimos de nuevo con los chicos a la hora de comer en la cantina.

Nevra seguía taciturno, incluso aún peor que esta mañana.

(Menos mal que al menos ahora tiene buen color, sino daría miedo verlo)

Al sentarme busqué su mirada, pero no levantó la vista de su plato.

 **Ezarel: Oye Mystika.**

 **Mystika: ¿Mhh?**

 **Ezarel: Te queda bien ese peinado. No sueles peinarte.**

 **Mystika: ¿¡Cómo que no suelo peinarme!?**

 **Ezarel: Ya me entiendes, hacerte algo que no sea suelto o una coleta.**

 **Mystika: Ah ya...**

Miré en dirección a Valkyon de forma disimulada, quien seguramente no le importaría que dijera que había sido él, pues no le daba ninguna importancia a lo que pensaran los demás, pero a mí me daba algo de apuro soltarlo. Peinar a alguien puede parecer una tontería, pero aun así yo lo sentía como algo íntimo, nadie más que yo solía cepillar mi pelo.

 **Valkyon: Yo se lo hice esta mañana.**

Aunque su tono era despreocupado echó una rápida mirada a Nevra. Éste bebió el último trago de su copa de vino y se levantó de sopetón empujando la silla de una forma bastante sonora y fue a la barra a por más bebida.

Ezarel miró la escena frunciendo el ceño bastante confuso, quizás sólo un poco más que yo.

(¿Por qué se molesta porque me haga unas trenzas? Eso no hace más que corroborar el trato paternalista que tiene hacia mí...)

 **Mystika: Bueno, ni te creas que vas a recibir mi postre por hacerme un cumplido, por mucho que te haya costado.**

 **Ezarel: A veces también puedo ser serio, aunque si te apetece regalármelo tampoco me voy a negar y... además, los secretos tienen un precio...**

 **Mystika: Muy listo.**

Al rato volvió Nevra y se sentó pesadamente sobre su asiento dejando su copa en la mesa de forma poco delicada.

Deslicé mi mano sobre su muslo bajo la mesa y le miré. Él me miró de reojo y luego siguió a lo suyo.

(¿Pero qué diablos le pasa, ya ha tenido mi sangre y no quiere saber de mí hasta que vuelva a tener hambre?)

Comencé a retirar mi mano algo ofuscada, pero él fue más rápido y colocó su mano sobre la mía para retenerla. Luego entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y la apretó ligeramente. Era como un niño pequeño reclamando cariño a gritos.

El resto de la comida la pasamos prácticamente en silencio hasta que Valkyon y Ezarel se despidieron para ocuparse de alguna tarea corriente.

 **Mystika: Nev, ¿qué te ocurre?**

 **Nevra: Nada.**

 **Mystika: Ya, claro... Esta mañana después de ver a Ezarel ya estabas mal y ahora pareces aún peor.**

Me miró fijamente mientras yo ponía mi otra mano sobre la suya que tenía entrelazada.

 **Mystika: ¿Es por el visitante? ¿Lo conoces?**

 **Nevra: Algo así.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y quién es?**

 **Nevra: Miiko ha dicho que no digamos nada.**

 **Mystika: No sería la primera vez que me cuentas algo que no debería saber. Vamos, sabes que no diré nada.**

 **Nevra: No es NO. Es alguien sin importancia y punto.**

Retiró su mano molesto y rehuyó mi mirada.

(Esto es el colmo. ¿A santo de qué me habla así a mí? Total por esa tontería, por pedirle que hiciera algo que ya solía hacer, incluso sin yo pedírselo)

Quité la mano de su pierna y me levanté de forma brusca. No iba a tolerar que me hablaran de ese modo.

 **Mystika: Bien, adiós.**

Me fui en dirección a mi habitación enfadada cuando me topé con Karenn de frente en el pasillo de las guardias.

 **Karenn: ¡Mystika! ¿Cómo va?**

 **Mystika: De pena...**

 **Karenn: Oh vaya, ¿qué ocurre?**

 **Mystika: Tu hermano.**

 **Karenn: Ya veo... Bueno ven a mi habitación y me cuentas.**

Karenn me tomó de la mano y prácticamente me arrastró a su habitación y me sentó en su cama.

 **Karenn: Y bien, ¿qué ha ocurrido para que tengas esa cara?**

 **Mystika: Pues que no tengo ni idea de qué le pasa a tu hermano. Esta mañana estaba genial al despertar, pero ya en el desayuno estaba raro y ha empeorado después de hablar con Miiko. Lo peor es que al preguntarle me ha hablado fatal.**

 **Karenn: Ah ya... Creo que no le agrada nada la visitante...**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes...? Ah, claro.**

Karenn sonrió ampliamente enseñando sus afilados caninos y con cara de no sentir en absoluto haber espiado por enésima vez.

 **Mystika: Entonces ¡sabes de quién se trata!**

 **Karenn: Aha.**

 **Mystika: ¿Quién puede perturbarle hasta tal punto?**

 **Karenn: Alguien que le conoce de siempre.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, pues para ser tan antigua amistad debió hacerle una buena jugarreta para estar así.**

 **Karenn: Sí, siempre le andaba fastidiando.**

 **Mystika: ¿Quién es?**

 **Karenn: Se llama Demian, es mayor que él. Desde pequeños le molestaba, le solía quitar todo lo que era suyo, como un juego.**

 **Mystika: Vaya fastidio de niño.**

 **Karenn: Jaja sí, pero se llevaban bien cuando no había nada que poseer de por medio.**

Por un momento me pareció ver algo de melancolía en su mirada, como si ese tal Demian también tuviera efecto sobre ella, pero no podía recordar según qué cosas, pues era un bebé cuando Nevra era un niño.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué pasó para que la relación se deteriorase tanto?**

 **Karenn: Nevra siempre ha gustado a las chicas, desde adolescente. Cuando tenía unos dieciocho años conoció a una chica preciosa, simpática y cariñosa y se enamoró locamente de ella.**

 **Mystika: Vamos, que era su "posesión" más preciada.**

 **Karenn: Exacto... Demian hizo lo que hacía siempre. Se encaprichó de la chica y comenzó a rondarla y cuando quiere algo no para hasta conseguirlo**.

 **Mystika: No...**

Karenn elevó un momento las cejas de forma afirmativa para luego hacer una mueca con expresión sombría.

 **Karenn: Demian es un hombre muy atractivo, tenía a todas las que quería a su disposición, pero sólo quería una... y la consiguió.**

 **Mystika: Pobre Nevra...**

 **Karenn: Sí, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, igual que la relación con él. Ese día decidió marcharse a la Guardia de Eel, romper su relación con Demian y se juró no volver a enamorarse, pues pensaba que cualquier chica le haría lo mismo a la mínima oportunidad...**

 **Mystika: Y ahora esa persona viene aquí.**

 **Karenn: Sí, seis años después tendrá que reencontrarse sin poder evitarlo, por ser jefe de Guardia.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué tan importante es este hombre para tanto misterio por su visita?**

 **Karenn: Es el gobernador de Ethia, una de las ciudades más importantes de Eldarya.**

 **Mystika: Lo que no entiendo es por qué irse de su hogar por él, podía simplemente no acercarse Demian.**

 **Karenn: Hubiera sido muy difícil, Demian es... nuestro hermano mayor.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	32. Capítulo 30

**CAPÍTULO 30**

 **DE AMORES PROHIBIDOS**

 **Mystika: No me jodas...**

Karenn suspiró triste y miró hacia un punto de su habitación sin fijar la vista en lugar alguno.

 **Mystika: Menuda mierda.**

 **Karenn: Y que lo digas. Y yo me encuentro en medio... Me vine con Nevra porque me llevaba mejor con él y porque Demian no tenía demasiado tiempo con su futuro cargo.**

 **Mystika: Entiendo.**

 **Karenn: Pero después de seis años tengo muchas ganas de verle y saber cómo está. No me atreví a contactar con él antes por miedo a cómo se lo tomara Nevra.**

 **Mystika: Pero tiene que entender que también es tu hermano y a ti no te ha hecho nada.**

La muchacha se encogió de hombros y me miró afligida.

 **Mystika: Lo que no entiendo es por qué me lo oculta.**

 **Karenn: Es evidente...**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué es tan evidente?**

 **Karenn: Creo que intenta que no le des importancia, ha roto su propia promesa y justo ahora aparece Demian. Teme que vuelva a robarle su bien más preciado.**

 **Mystika: A pesar de no ser suya...**

 **Karenn: Jajaja sí, pero Demian sabrá en seguida lo que él siente por ti y Nevra no podrá pensar en nada más que en su hermano intentando conseguirte.**

 **Mystika: Quizás haya cambiado en estos años.**

 **Karenn: Quizás sí o quizás sigue igual.**

 **Mystika: ¿Bueno y qué pasó con esa chica?**

 **Karenn: Oh eso... Demian se cansó de ella a los pocos días.**

 **Mystika: Así que se la "robó" para nada.**

 **Karenn: Básicamente.**

(Menudo pieza es este Demian... ¿Qué ganas dañando a los que te quieren a propósito? Y total para nada, para apuntar una más en su lista. No le conozco y ya me cae como una patada en el culo)

 **Mystika: Es horrible en serio... Pero lo que más me jode es que crea que yo estaría con alguien así y aún más que no confíe en mí para contármelo.**

 **Karenn: Los hombres enamorados hacen muchas tonterías.**

 **Mystika: Supongo... Bueno, creo que voy a dar una vuelta para despejarme.**

Me despedí de la vampiresa y me fui en dirección a la playa para aprovechar el buen tiempo antes de que llegara el frío, el cual no tardaría mucho en aparecer.

Al llegar al lugar se hizo evidente la fiesta de anoche, algunos instrumentos habían quedado recostados sobre los troncos y había botellas de bebida vacías.

Sin pensarlo me acerqué a los instrumentos y cogí uno que parecía y sonaba como una guitarra española. Me senté en el tronco y punteé algunos acordes, haciéndome recordar a mi mejor amigo, él me enseñó a tocar la guitarra y a veces tocaba la eléctrica con su grupo de rock en algún bar o sala. Solían hacer, sobre todo, versiones de grupos españoles que tenían letras poco patas para todos los públicos.

Comencé a tocar una de las canciones cañeras que tocábamos y cantábamos juntos, una de mis favoritas, no obstante, con ese instrumento la canción quedaba más suave, aunque no sonaba nada mal.

La canté en voz alta aprovechando la soledad, pues no era lo mismo tocar para otros en un grupo con su respaldo que hacerlo completamente sola.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

(Soy un perfecto idiota...)

Vi a Mystika alejarse realmente cabreada y no era para menos, a pesar de mi humor había intentado animarme y yo le había contestado fatal. ¿Pero cómo hablarle de él, cuando lo que quería era que no le tomara importancia? Quizás con un poco de suerte habría alguna misión que pudiera ocupar esos días y la mantuvieran entretenida o lejos.

(¿Cómo conseguir que no esté aquí los mismos días que Demian?)

Necesitaba relajarme, poner mis pensamientos en orden, por lo que, al cabo de un rato, me dirigí a la playa, absorto en mi mundo, pensando en el plan perfecto para que Mystika no se quedara en la ciudad esos días.

Al llegar y fijarme bien, en uno de los troncos vi su inconfundible cabellera rojo fuego. Estaba tocando uno de los instrumentos mientras cantaba. No pude reconocer la melodía, ni si quiera se parecía a algo que hubiera escuchado antes y la letra era aún más rara que la música, pero cantaba genial, su voz me embriagaba tanto como ella.

Me fui acercando en silencio hasta quedar detrás de ella.

(Vaya, pero qué letra tan... atrevida)

No lo dudé y me senté a su lado, ella me miró unos segundos algo sorprendida, probablemente porque no se lo esperaba ni me escuchó llegar, pero en seguida me sonrió y siguió cantando como si nada.

 **Mystika: ...Y si falla se inventa, a fuera la ropa, ya salen las cuentas y besarte lo que pueda en el tiempo que nos queda y corrernos despacito y arrimarme a ver qué pasa...**

Me miraba a los ojos mientras cantaba y sonreía de forma pícara, acompañando a la letra que a veces era muy subida de tono.

(¿Cómo se supone que tengo que controlarme si dice esas cosas y me mira así? Dioses, no sé si podré dejarle acabar la canción...)

 **Mystika: ... Se enmarañan hasta las patas de araña en su pelo, cuando besa tiembla el suelo y soñaba calentar lo de abajo del ombligo, yo soñaba que quería soñar contigo...**

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural le dejé acabar la canción. Ella dejó sus brazos descansando sobre el instrumento y me miró algo curiosa, escrutándome con sus ojos.

 **Nevra: ¿Cómo cantas ese tipo de cosas?**

Mystika parecía algo confusa, como si no entendiera lo que le decía.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Nevra: Es perturbador oír ese tipo de cosas de tu boca mientras miras a los ojos y sonríes así a...**

 **Mystika: Oh, perdona, la costumbre.**

 **Nevra: ¿Costumbre?**

 **Mystika: Sí, a veces tocaba con el grupo de un amigo y en el escenario tienes que interpretar lo que cantas.**

 **Nevra: Mhh... pues casi no te dejo acabar.**

 **Mystika: Qué tonto eres...**

Se puso roja como un tomate y en seguida desvió la mirada hacia el instrumento haciendo sonar algunas notas al azar. Me encantaba verla sonrojada, apenas podía conseguirlo ya, no como al principio de llegar al cuartel.

 **Nevra: Cántame otra.**

 **Mystika: ¿Seguro? ¿Podrás contenerte?**

 **Nevra: No te prometo nada...**

Se rio negando con la cabeza y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas.

* * *

Esta vez elegí una canción menos sexual, pues realmente le creía capaz de no dejarme acabar la canción. Nevra se tumbó en el tronco pegado a mi pierna poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

Inevitablemente pensé en Valkyon cuando comencé a cantar y como si tuviera poderes mentales, al minuto de empezar a tocar, él apareció con un par de reclutas con bolsas y guantes. Obviamente venían a limpiar el resto de la fiesta.

Me giré un momento hacia él cantando con una leve sonrisa a modo de saludo e intentando disimular lo que me provocaba sólo verle.

 **Mystika: ... que mi almohada está llena de cuando no estabas, de canciones que nunca cantabas. De todo, de nada, de besos de esos que nunca me dabas...**

Volví a girarme hacia el mar mientras notaba un ligero movimiento de Nevra.

 **Mystika: ... Duerme conmigo, si eres piedra da igual, yo seré pedregoso camino. Duerme conmigo, yo te canto, te arrullo, te arropo, te abrigo, te mimo...**

Los chicos habían estado recogiendo la basura de alrededor nuestro, dejando los instrumentos para el final. Así que cuando terminé me levanté y le entregué la guitarra a Valkyon.

 **Valkyon: Nunca me has cantado nada.**

 **Mystika: ¿Hasta ahora...?**

(¿¡Pero qué dices!? Maldita lengua, ¿por qué vas más rápido que mi cerebro?)

Rápidamente me giré deseando haber soñado que había pensado en alto y volví al tronco quedando de pie junto a Nevra tapándole el sol. Él abrió su ojo y me miró.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué?**

 **Mystika: ¿Vienes a darte un baño? Tengo calor.**

 **Nevra: Eh... sí, dame unos minutos, esta ropa puede ser algo complicada de quitar.**

 **Mystika: Bien, iré tirando.**

Empecé a retirar mis prendas y pude sentir su mirada clavada en mí. Me quité la blusa tirándosela a la cara y acto seguido fui hacia el agua.

Nevra rio y comenzó a quitarse las prendas poco a poco y de forma estudiada, para luego dejarlas bien dobladas sobre el tronco.

Finalmente me metí en el agua que estaba bastante cálida a esas horas y me giré en dirección a la playa. Los chicos ya habían acabado de recogerlo casi todo y Valkyon y Nevra hablaban serios, poniendo de nuevo esas caras largas, como la que tenían ese día que hablaron antes de que Nevra tomara esa poción. Era probable que estuvieran hablando otra vez del tema, ahora que el vampiro había recordado lo que pasó.

No quería a Nevra de nuevo triste ahora que había mejorado su humor, ni que eso afectara a nadie más, así que me fui hacia ellos y en cuanto me fui acercando se callaron, observándome atentamente.

 **Mystika: ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a venir o vais a seguir hablando de cosas que os ponen de mal humor?**

 **Nevra: Eh sí, sí, vamos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y tú te apuntas?**

 **Valkyon: Me encantaría, pero tengo que llevar esto y ocuparme de los reclutas.**

 **Mystika: Claro, en otra ocasión.**

 **Valkyon: Por supuesto.**

Realmente no sabría descifrar su forma de mirarme, pues seguía afligido por la conversación que acababa de tener con Nevra.

El vampiro se acercó a mí y cuando estaba a mi altura, se agachó un poco y me agarró por la cadera para colocarme sobre su hombro con asombrosa destreza y ningún esfuerzo, llevándome así hasta el agua mientras yo intentaba liberarme.

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra, suéltame!**

 **Nevra: ¿Estás segura de eso?**

 **Mystika: Claro que sí.**

 **Nevra: Bien.**

Me soltó de repente lanzándome de espaldas al agua y me hundí hasta el fondo, pero en vez de salir de inmediato, aguanté la respiración para luego rodear a Nevra hasta colocarme detrás de él. Salí lentamente del agua y como se estaba riendo por la hazaña no notó mis movimientos. Entonces salté sobre su espalda y aferrándome a su cuello, tiré de él hasta que le hundí en el agua junto a mí.

 **Nevra: ¡Eeeehh!**

Salimos de nuevo a la superficie riendo. Yo aproveché para echar un vistazo hacia la orilla y vi a Valkyon coger el último instrumento que había desperdigado por la arena, mirando hacia nosotros. No podía ver su expresión debido a la lejanía, pero se movía de forma pesada, llevando los hombros caídos.

(¿Qué será lo que les pasa a estos dos?)

Nevra aprovechó mi despiste para agarrarme por la cintura y elevarme.

 **Mystika: ¡Eh vale, estamos en paz!**

 **Nevra: Jaja De acuerdo.**

Nevra me bajó de nuevo y aprovechó para abrazarme, paseando la punta de su nariz por mi cuello y provocándome escalofríos.

 **Nevra: {Si no estuvieras cubierta de agua salada no podría resistirme a probarte de nuevo...}**

 **Mystika: ¿No has tenido suficiente con lo de esta mañana?**

 **Nevra: Nutricionalmente, sí.**

 **Mystika: Ya veo... En ese caso me alegro de estar aquí.**

 **Nevra: Sólo te haces la dura.**

 **Mystika: ¡Ja!**

Vi a Valkyon alejarse con la cabeza gacha aún entre los brazos de Nevra. Éste miró en la misma dirección y dejó escapar un suspiro en mi cuello.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué os ocurre?**

 **Nevra: Ah nada... Presiones de nuestro cargo.**

Realmente no parecía que fuera eso lo que les tenía de ese humor variable, sino no se habrían callado tan rápido en cuanto me acerqué a ellos antes.

 **Mystika: Oye, ¿en serio no me vas a decir quién viene?**

 **Nevra: Ya te dije que nadie realmente importante.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y si no es nadie importante, por qué no quieres hablarme de él?**

 **Nevra: Porque apenas le conozco**.

(Vaya, esto es el colmo. Pase que no quiera hablar de ello, pero sabe cuánto odio las mentiras)

 **Mystika: Claro...**

 **Nevra: Oye, tengo una buena noticia.**

 **Mystika: ¿Sí? ¿Cuál?**

 **Nevra: Debido a la visita esta, los voluntarios para reconstruir el Templo de los Fenghuangs han disminuido. Puedes pedirle a Miiko que te envíe allí, tenías muchas ganas de ir, ¿no?**

(Y ahora directamente me está echando para no pase aquí esos días...)

 **Mystika: Es buena idea, esta noche iré a ver a Miiko.**

Nevra esbozó una sonrisa satisfecho.

En ese momento el sol se tapó de golpe y el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de nubes negras.

 **Mystika: ¡Bien, al fin va a llover!**

 **Nevra: Eso parece. ¿Salimos? Ha bajado la temperatura.**

 **Mystika: Sí, claro.**

Fuimos hacia el tronco de nuevo, donde estaba nuestra ropa y nos vestimos rápido.

En cuanto comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia Nevra me colocó su kimono por encima haciendo de paraguas, aunque fuera algo tonto, pues estábamos mojados del baño, supuse que no pudo evitar el gesto galán.

Yo me pegué a él para quedar ambos bajo la prenda y caminando así llegamos hasta el Cuartel, con el cielo rugiendo y cayendo un buen aguacero.

 **Mystika: Muchas gracias, habríamos acabado con la ropa chorreando.**

 **Nevra: Aun así estamos mojados por no habernos secado antes de vestirnos. ¿Sabes?, empieza a gustarme el color blanco...**

Miré hacia dónde Nevra tenía puesta la vista, mi pecho, que al haberse mojado la blusa blanca que llevaba se transparentaba todo.

Le solté y le di un codazo en las costillas.

 **Nevra: Je je.**

 **Mystika: Me voy a duchar y cambiar. Y no me sigas.**

 **Nevra: ¡Pero yo también estoy salado!**

 **Mystika: Pues ve en diez minutos.**

 **Nevra: Así que tú puedes mirar pero yo no...**

Arqueé la ceja en su dirección y crucé mis brazos sobre el pecho observándole.

 **Nevra: Pfff vale.**

Le di un beso rápido en la mejilla y corrí a mi habitación para recoger la ropa de recambio para luego irme a duchar. Nevra respetó el tiempo y pude lavarme antes de que apareciera.

Después quedamos en vernos para la cena y me marché de nuevo a mi habitación. Una vez allí volví a darle vueltas a la cabeza al tema del hermano de Nevra. Nadie me mentía y se iba de rositas, así que no iba a tolerar que me mintieran en la cara de forma tan descarada. Esto merecía una pequeña venganza de las que duelen, para que aprendiera la lección.

Mientras pensaba en mi plan alguien picó a mi puerta.

 **Mystika: ¿Sí?**

 **Valkyon: Soy yo, ¿tienes un minuto?**

 **Mystika: Sí, claro**.

Fui corriendo a la puerta y la abrí. Valkyon estaba con un extraño y enorme libro en las manos.

 **Mystika: Pasa.**

En cuanto pasó cerré la puerta y Álex e Ignis fueron a saludarle de nuevo con entusiasmo, como si hiciera días que no le veían y él respondió a sus peticiones.

 **Valkyon: He encontrado algo sobre los dragones, estaba en la sección prohibida al público.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, qué interesante.**

Me senté en la cama seguida por Valkyon y abrió el libro en su regazo, comenzando a hojearlo hasta llegar a un curioso apartado que señaló.

 **Valkyon: Tu dragón.**

Me acerqué más a él para ver y leer cómodamente, aunque eso me hiciera perder parte de la concentración.

 **Valkyon: Hay varias razas de dragones, tantas como familias Dragón y cada uno tiene unas características específicas.**

 **Mystika: ¿Familias Dragón?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, eran como los Fenghuangs o los Daemons, una sociedad compuesta por varias familias y la más poderosa de las tres. Los dragones eran sus "familiares".**

 **Mystika: A ver... El dragón rojo, relacionado con familia Rubí, se caracteriza por sus escamas rojizas y su enorme tamaño de adulto. Al crecer usa su aliento de fuego para combatir a sus enemigos sólo si son lo suficientemente poderosos, sino usa la hipnosis o la sugestión.**  
 **Su mayor rival es el dragón dorado, relacionado con la familia Aurus.**

Había unos grabados de las familias y los dragones, parecían realmente imponentes de adultos. También había una descripción de cada familia.

 **Valkyon: Aquí dice que tenían prohibido mezclarse entre familias para no perder las características que los hacían únicos.**

 **Mystika: Sí, ya veo que cada familia tenía unos rasgos físicos e incluso psíquicos específicos...**

Seguimos hojeando para descubrir que las dos familias mencionadas, tal como sucedían con los dragones, eran las mayores rivales de todas y penaban con la muerte relacionarse íntimamente con la familia enemiga.

 **Valkyon: ¡Hey, mira esto! ¿Te suena de algo?**

Me señalaba un apartado enmarcado con ornamentos que parecían alas de dragón, que relataba una historia y lo leí rápidamente, quedando bastante sorprendida.

 **Mystika: ¡Romeo y Julieta! Jajaja vaya... ¿Es posible que esta historia sea el origen de la obra?**

 **Valkyon: Puede ser.**

El escrito relataba brevemente la historia del romance frustrado de una Rubí y un Aurus, condenados a morir por no renunciar a su amor. En absoluto se trataba de un cuento, sino de algo real que debió pasar hace siglos y era realmente triste.

 **Mystika: {Tiene que ser horrible amarse de ese modo y que haya alguien tan fuerte o con tanto poder que impida la relación...}**

Valkyon pasó su brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me apretó suavemente contra él.

 **Valkyon: Por desgracia aún existen esas personas que manejan a los demás a su antojo, aunque las leyes ya no sean las de antes.**

Nos quedamos unos instantes así en silencio mientras observábamos la misma página del libro, sin verla realmente.

 **Mystika: ...Muchas gracias por traerlo.**

 **Valkyon: No tienes por qué darlas. Bueno, ya te he entretenido bastante, nos vemos en un rato.**

 **Mystika: Sí, vale.**

Cerró el libro, retiró su brazo y antes de salir por la puerta se despidió con una sonrisa.

(¡Maldición! ¿Por qué esa simple sonrisa me hace elevarme hasta el cielo? ¿Por qué no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza?)

Me tiré hacia atrás en la cama y me froté la cara con las manos, como si eso pudiera ayudar a disipar los pensamientos que me llevaban a él. Empezaba a pensar seriamente en hablar con Ezarel para ver si había alguna poción que me hiciera dejar de sentir lo que sentía, pero eso significaba tener que decirle al elfo lo que Valkyon me provocaba y, obviamente, me negaba en rotundo.

Me quedé estirada un buen rato pensando mientras disfrutaba del sonido del aguacero y el olor de la lluvia que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta.

...

Llegada la hora de la cena me dirigí a la cantina y me senté junto a los jefes haciendo un gesto a modo de saludo. Nevra me dio un beso en la sien y se aproximó a mi oído.

 **Nevra: {Miiko está allí, podrás pedirle que te asigne la misión}**

(De nuevo echándome y de forma insistente en vez de decirme la verdad... Has perdido tu oportunidad de redención, cariño)

 **Mystika: Ah sí, en un rato hablaré con ella.**

 **Nevra: No pareces muy contenta.**

 **Mystika: Oh, no es nada.**

(Nada que no vaya a solucionar con un poquito de venganza...)

Le hice una leve caricia en la cara y me preparé para recibir mi ración de comida.

Cuando acabamos de cenar Miiko comenzó a llamar la atención a todos.

 **Mystika: Por cierto chicos... ¿Dónde está Leiftan? No lo he visto desde que nos fuimos de misión.**

 **Ezarel: Se fue pocos días antes de vuestro regreso para atender un asunto familiar. Eso dijo.**

 **Mystika: No sabía que tuviera familia.**

 **Ezarel: No suele contar mucho sobre sí mismo.**

 **Miiko: ¡ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR!**

Miiko alzó la voz y poco a poco se fue haciendo el silencio en el comedor.

 **Miiko: Gracias. Bien, debo anunciar una visita importante y que requerirá la colaboración de todos los miembros de la Guardia.**

Miré de reojo a Nevra y pude adivinar una cara de auténtico fastidio, sabiendo que no había podido conseguir llevar a cabo su treta.

 **Miiko: Tendremos el honor de acoger al gobernador de Ethia durante unos días. Su llegada está prevista para dentro tres jornadas.**

Empezaron a oírse murmullos cada vez más audibles, sobre todo de la féminas. Miiko carraspeó y todos volvieron a guardar silencio.

 **Miiko: Como algunos sabréis, es un amante de las artes escénicas, por lo que prepararemos con tiempo varias actuaciones, en especial le interesa el arte del mundo humano, así que... Mystika.**

La gente se volteó hacia mí incomodándome mientras me levantaba ante todas esas miradas atentas.

 **Mystika: Sí, dime.**

 **Miiko: Tengo que encargarte que coordines un poco esto. Hemos pensado en hacer una obra de teatro, más concretamente "Romeo y Julieta".**

 **Mystika: Vale, pero yo no sé actuar y no tengo demasiada buena memoria.**

 **Miiko: Tranquila, tú puedes dirigir los ensayos para que lo hagan correctamente, Valkyon te ayudará con eso, me dijeron que a ambos os gusta esa obra y la conocéis.**

Miré a mi jefe que parecía sorprendido, pero también agradecido por la tarea. Éste me miró y sonrió complacido, en cambio Nevra estaba pálido, adiós definitivamente a su plan de echarme.

 **Valkyon: Será un placer.**

 **Miiko: Bien, os encargaréis también de elegir a todo el reparto. Estaría bien hacer algo más relacionado con tu mundo, pero por desgracia carecemos de partituras de canciones para que también haya música.**

 **Valkyon: Eh... Miiko.**

 **Miiko: Sí, dime.**

Valkyon me miró unos segundos con cara de culpable.

(¿Qué tiene este en mente?)

 **Valkyon: Mystika canta y toca la guitarra... y lo hace muy bien.**

Miré a Valkyon con los ojos entrecerrados y ganas de asesinarlo mientras él lo hacía de reojo, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

 **Miiko: ¿Es eso cierto?**

 **Mystika: B-bueno canto normal y...**

 **Miiko: Me vale. Prepárate una canción.**

Volví a sentarme y miré a Valkyon.

 **Mystika: {Te mataré, lentamente}**

Valkyon se rio y se encogió de hombros mirándome divertido.

Para rellenar se prepararían otras actuaciones típicas de aquí. La obra y la canción serían lo último.

(Y ahora tengo que mentalizarme de tener que pasar un montón de horas coordinando la obra con Valkyon... Algo muy malo debí hacer en otra vida para que ahora el destino me putee de esta manera. Tener que interpretar a Romeo y Julieta para enseñar a los demás...)

Una vez Miiko acabó su charla la gente se levantó algo alborotada. Valkyon y Ezarel se fueron a por más bebidas y mi jefe se vio rodeado de gente que quería un papel en la obra.

(Pobre, con lo poco que le gustan las aglomeraciones)

 **Nevra: Me voy a dormir, estoy cansado.**

(Sí, cansado...)

 **Mystika: Buenas noches Nev.**

Se fue sin añadir nada más y Karenn y yo nos miramos.

 **Karenn: Vas a cantar para Demian...**

 **Mystika: Voy a cantar para todos.**

 **Karenn: Ja ja, díselo a Nevra... No se le ve nada bien.**

 **Mystika: Y peor que estará.**

 **Karenn: ¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **Mystika: Le volví a preguntar por el visitante y esta vez directamente me mintió y luego intentó manipularme para que me fuera lejos los días que estuviera aquí su hermano...**

Karenn hizo una mueca mostrando el hastío que le provocaba la situación y visiblemente dividida en dos.

 **Karenn: Ha hecho mal en mentirte y manipularte, está claro que no era el camino...**

 **Mystika: Y por ello me voy a tomar una pequeña venganza.**

 **Karenn: Le quiero, pero se lo merece. Y bueno dime, ¿qué cantarás?**

 **Mystika: No lo he decidido aún, pero preferiría no subir sola al escenario, sería mejor que alguien tocara la guitarra.**

 **Karenn: ¡Ah claro! Alajea la toca, las sirenas de su raza suelen tener dones artísticos.**

 **Mystika: ¿En serio? Sería genial.**

Karenn miró alrededor buscando a su amiga hasta que dio con ella.

 **Karenn: Está ahí hablando con Eweleïn, la llamaré.**

 **Mystika: ¡No! Déjalas, ya vendrá, no corre prisa.**

 **Karenn: De acuerdo. ¿Y qué, me vas a contar en qué consistirá tu pequeña venganza?**

 **Mystika: Voy a seguir haciendo ver qué no sé quién es el visitante, así que tú no le digas nada. Y cuando aparezca haré ver que me atrae.**

 **Karenn: Qué mala eres...**

 **Mystika: Se lo merece, sabe que no soporto las mentiras. Aun así no lo haré durar mucho, no soy tan cruel.**

Karenn se rio y se encogió de hombros. Alajea llegó en ese momento y le preguntamos si quería actuar conmigo, respondiendo afirmativamente encantada por la idea.

...

Los días siguientes estuvimos preparando tanto la obra como la canción.

Con la obra comenzamos a pensar en los escenarios mientras apuntábamos a los interesados en actuar. Por suerte fue una tarea que no requirió pasar mucho tiempo con Valkyon, eso comenzarían esta tarde, cuando eligiéramos a los personajes y luego ya con los ensayos.

Por otro lado estuve con Alajea sacando la partitura de la canción que había elegido. Tocaba muy bien y la melodía sonaba harmoniosa. La canción pertenecía a la banda sonora de mi película favorita. Desde luego el rock que canté el otro día en la playa no era en absoluto apropiado para la ocasión.

 **Alajea: Es una canción muy triste, ¿no?**

 **Mystika: Mhh sí, supongo.**

 **Alajea: ¿Y por qué la has elegido?**

 **Mystika: Me gusta.**

 **Alajea: Es como si... te sintieras identificada.**

 **Mystika: Hay que cantarla con sentimiento, sino no queda igual.**

(Si tú supieras...)

 **Mystika: Bueno, está bien por hoy, ya tenemos la melodía. Mañana empezaremos los ensayos de verdad.**

 **Alajea: Genial. Mira, ya es la hora, el gobernador de Ethia tiene que estar a punto de llegar.**

Nos dirigimos a la gran puerta que estaba ya atestada. Tanto Miiko como los jefes y toda la Guardia Brillante estaban allí en las primeras filas.

En cuanto divisé a los jefes junto a Karenn, Chrome y algunos miembros más, nos fuimos acercando a ellos.

La gente se agolpaba a medida que los carruajes llegaban por el camino hacia la entrada a la ciudad. A duras penas los podíamos apartar, hasta que al fin, justo cuando los carros tirados por varios Rawist se detuvieron pasada la entrada, les alcanzamos.

Varias personas salieron de ellos, se dirigieron al principal y abrieron la puerta.

 **Mystika: Hola chicos, ha sido difícil alcanzaros.**

 **Ezarel: La gente siempre se vuelve loca con los visitantes importantes.**

Me puse al lado de Nevra y le miré, estaba con los brazos cruzados y cara de estar realmente molesto. Quería que esto acabara pronto. Karenn se hallaba a su lado.

Los murmullos de la gente se convirtieron en exclamaciones, así que dirigí la mirada al carruaje principal.

Un hombre joven salió de éste desbordando elegancia por todos los costados.  
Me acerqué más a Nevra y puse mi mano sobre su hombro con una despreocupación estudiada.

 **Mystika: {Dioses, ¡madre mía...!}**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	33. Capítulo 31

**CAPÍTULO 31**

 **EL CANTO DEL RUISEÑOR**

Con mi mano en el hombro de Nevra pude notar todos los músculos de éste tensarse al máximo.

 **Mystika: Ya podrían ser así todos los visitantes...**

Karenn a duras penas podía contener la risa y varios se giraron hacia mí cuando guiñaba un ojo con complicidad a la vampiresa.

 **Mystika: ¿Creéis que necesitará una "dama de compañía" como necesitó Huang Hua?**

Miraba con falsa admiración a Demian, aunque a decir verdad no era necesario fingir mucho, estaba de buen ver. Su larga cabellera azabache caía sobre sus hombros y sus iris violáceos se veían casi blancos a la luz del sol. Parecía algo más alto que su hermano y sus facciones eran más duras, más varoniles.

Nevra temblaba bajo mi mano, seguramente por la rabia. Sin duda mi plan había dado resultado.

 **Mystika: Sí, creo que me presentaré voluntaria para enseñarle cada rincón la ciudad...**

Los gritos de la gente impedían que mis comentarios fueran escuchados por los demás, a excepción de Nevra y su hermana, por suerte.

La última frase le hizo soltar un gruñido al vampiro, que se giró en dirección opuesta y se marchó apartando a la gente a su paso sin demasiada delicadeza.

(Vaya si le guarda rencor después de tanto tiempo...)

Miré con cierta culpabilidad a Karenn y corrí tras su hermano para alcanzarlo.

Entre el gentío y su velocidad me costaba seguirle los pasos. En seguida llegó al Cuartel y se dirigió a su habitación con los puños apretados y aunque le llamaba y me escuchaba perfectamente, me ignoraba.

Corrí haciendo un sprint final, me tiré sobre él saltándole a la espalda y le sujeté bien fuerte para que no escapara.

 **Mystika: Te atrapé.**

 **Nevra: Suéltame.**

 **Mystika: Mhh... nop.**

 **Nevra: Por favor Mystika, no estoy de humor.**

 **Mystika: Déjame adivinar... ¿Es por tu HERMANO?**

Nevra frenó en seco mientras yo seguía aferrada a su cuerpo, sujeta de brazos y piernas.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué has dicho?**

 **Mystika: Ya me has oído.**

Me bajé de su espalda y se giró hacia mí con cara de culpabilidad mientras se rascaba la nuca incómodo, incapaz de mirarme fijamente.

 **Mystika: ¿Cuánto más pensabas continuar con la mentira? ¿Hasta que él mismo dijera quien era? ¿A que lo escuchara por ahí de cualquiera?**

Nevra se agitaba nervioso deslizando sus dedos por su pelo e intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas ante mi mirada inquisidora.

 **Nevra: Mystika... lo siento. De verdad.**

 **Mystika: Y yo siento que me mientas.**

 **Nevra: Quería... Pensé que... Esperaba que fueras a reconstruir el templo y no tuvieras que conocerle.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué?**

 **Nevra: ... Él siempre me ha quitado lo que más aprecio.**

 **Mystika: Sé la historia, Karenn me la contó.**

Me miró asombrado un segundo y en seguida sonrió triste, asintiendo. Entonces le tomé de las manos, lo que provocó que me mirara finalmente a los ojos.

 **Nevra: Lo siento, no soportaría verte cerca de él.**

Cambió el agarre de sus manos para ahora sujetarme él y las llevó a su pecho. Su corazón latía pesadamente acelerado.

(Vale, las historias de vampiros de mi mundo no tienen nada que ver con la realidad, al menos en este mundo)

 **Mystika: Parece mentira que no me conozcas, no me interesa ese tipo de hombres.**

 **Nevra: Más bien me preocupa él.**

 **Mystika: No estamos juntos, no le interesaré.**

 **Nevra: En eso te equivocas, basta que sepa que eres alguien especial para mí.**

Mientras hablábamos me iba haciendo retroceder con suavidad hasta topar con la pared del pasillo.

 **Nevra: Lo peor de todo será mantenerme a distancia estos días.**

 **Mystika: ¿A distancia de quién?**

 **Nevra: De ti... Si te huele demasiado en mi ropa o en mi piel...**

 **Mystika: ¿...Qué?**

La piedra fría de la pared me provocó un escalofrío, eso y la proximidad del vampiro que se había acercado a mi rostro hasta poner frente con frente.

 **Nevra: Iría a por ti y no pararía hasta conseguirte.**

 **Mystika: Ya sabes que no soy nada fácil.**

 **Nevra: Pero él siempre consigue lo que quiere y de ser así, no lo soportaría y esto acarrearía problemas.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué tipo de problemas?**

 **Nevra: Sobre todo políticos, porque esta vez no lo dejaría pasar.**

 **Mystika: No habrá necesidad de meterse en problemas.**

Nevra suspiró nada convencido, todo su cuerpo seguía tenso.

Tenía intención de besar su mejilla para tranquilizarle, pero él se inclinó y giró ligeramente en ese instante. Nuestros labios quedaron en las comisuras de nuestras bocas y Nevra volvió a suspirar, sintiendo su cálido aliento en mi piel mientras ponía sus manos en mi cintura. Sentí erizarse cada vello de mi cuerpo.

(Demasiado cerca... otra vez. Mi cabeza me pide seguir y dejarme llevar, olvidarme de Valkyon así, pero yo sé que esto no funciona, que ningún clavo sale si está clavado tan hondo como el mío. Mierda, ¿no se supone que es precisamente la cabeza la que debe apartarte de este tipo de impulsos estúpidos?)

 **¿?: Ejem...Vaya hermanito, ¿por esto no me has recibido en la ciudad?**

Nevra se volvió a tensar y su rostro se crispó. Entonces se giró hacia Demian cubriéndome con su cuerpo para impedir que me viera.

 **Nevra: Tenía hambre.**

 **Demian: Debe ser voraz para haberte ido antes de tiempo. ¿No me vas a presentar a tu amiga?**

Esto último lo preguntó con cierta sorna, disfrutando del malestar de su hermano.

 **Nevra: Sólo es comida, ¿qué quieres?**

 **Demian: ja ja ¿Desde cuando ocultas la comida?**

 **Nevra: Es una medio humana sin importancia.**

Por suerte sabía que lo decía para desviar su atención sobre mí, sino ya le habría pateado la entrepierna sin contemplaciones.

 **Demian: Ya veo... Bueno, ¿no vas a saludar a tu hermano cómo es debido?**

Nevra le tendió la mano y el otro la aceptó con una sonrisa irónica dibujada en sus labios. Entonces tiró de él y le abrazó. Eso me expuso completamente y Demian aprovechó para mirarme con detenimiento mientras entrecerraba los ojos y sonreía.

Evité su mirada para no hacer más tensa la situación. El abrazo cesó y Nevra retrocedió dos pasos hacia mí.

 **Nevra: {¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación y seguimos hablando luego?}**

Reprimí una respuesta irónica y asentí antes de girarme hacia mi habitación.

 **Miiko: ¡Mystika! Es genial que estés aquí, ¿os han presentado ya?**

(Mierda, qué oportuna)

Miré de reojo a Nevra, permanecía con el ojo cerrado, seguramente maldiciendo para sus adentros.

 **Mystika: Eh... no.**

 **Miiko: Bueno ven.**

Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta Demian. Éste me sonrió ladeando ligeramente su cabeza, acentuando ese aire soberbio que tenía.

Me tendió la mano e hice lo propio, pero en vez de estrecharla la agarró y se la llevó a la boca para besarla.

 **Demian: Es todo un placer, señorita.**

 **Mystika: ... El placer es mío.**

 **Miiko: Ella se encargará de supervisar la obra de teatro y además cantará algo de su mundo.**

 **Demian: Fantástico.**

Sus iris violetas no se apartaron ni un segundo de los míos, mientras seguía sosteniendo mi mano.

 **Mystika: ¿Me la devuelves?**

Desvié mi mirada a mi mano y él la siguió impasible.

 **Demian: Por supuesto.**

Finalmente soltó mi mano con una sonrisa encantadora.

Entrelacé mis manos nerviosa, jugando con ellas, deseando escapar de ahí y dejar de sentir la crispación de Nevra detrás de mí.

 **Mystika: Miiko, ¿puedo irme ya? Tengo cosas que preparar para las audiciones**.

 **Miiko: Oh claro, yo acompañaré a Demian a su habitación.**

Hice un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida y me dirigí a mi habitación. Cuando pasé al lado de Nevra le dediqué una sonrisa disimulada y él rozó con su mano la mía.

En un par de horas comenzarían las audiciones y como casi nadie conocía la obra, Valkyon y yo tendríamos que hacer unas pequeñas escenas como ejemplo, para que entendieran a los personajes.

Hice tiempo hasta que llegó la hora y entonces me reuní con mi jefe en la cantina para elegir dichas escenas a enseñar antes de que vinieran los postulantes a hacer su prueba.

 **Mystika: Hey, ya estás aquí.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, vine hace unos cinco minutos.**

 **Mystika: ¡Eso son ganas!**

 **Valkyon: Ya sabes cuánto me gusta esta obra.**

Me guiñó un ojo y me invitó a sentarme a su lado con un gesto de la mano y acto seguido abrió el libro. Yo me acerqué para ver mejor las escenas de los personajes secundarios elegidas.

 **Mystika: ¿Para los principales has pensado en alguna escena en concreto? Yo no he tenido mucho tiempo con esto de la canción.. EJEM.**

Lo miré de reojo con falso reproche por haber sido él quien me metió en lo de la actuación.

 **Valkyon: Jajaja sí, he estado pensando en algunas.**

Me enumeró las escenas de los personajes secundarios sin yo objetar nada.

 **Mystika: ¿Y la de los protagonistas?**

 **Valkyon: Dudo entre varias.**

 **Mystika: A ver, dime cuáles.**

 **Valkyon: He pensado en tres que reflejan bien el amor que sienten.**

Ojeé los textos que había señalado. La primera escena era cuando se conocían.

(Hay beso así que... no. ¿Cómo podría soportar besarle sabiendo que sólo se trataría de un beso escénico? Si es que me lo llegaba a dar, claro...)

En otra hablaban del peligro de estar juntos y Romeo tenía que escapar para que no le matasen.

(También hay beso, pero casi al final de la escena)

La última escena elegida era la de la muerte de ambos, la que me recitó hace tiempo en el vestuario...

(Descartada por completo. Elegiré la segunda opción)

 **Mystika: Podemos hacer la escena V del acto tercero, hasta aquí, para que no se haga muy pesada tampoco, los diálogos son largos.**

Le señalé hasta donde quería terminar, eliminando así el beso de despedida.

 **Valkyon: Eh sí, así estará bien...**

Un joven apareció en ese momento portando varios papeles que entregó a Valkyon. Él se lo agradeció y el chico se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

 **Valkyon: Son un par de copias de la obra, varios han trabajado en ello y están haciendo más.**

 **Mystika: Bien pensado, sino sería realmente difícil.**

Los ciudadanos y guardianes comenzaron a entrar y sentarse en las sillas que teníamos en frente. Para mi sorpresa apareció por la puerta la morena de Absenta que coqueteaba con Valkyon en la fiesta. En cuanto lo vio le saludó con la mano y le guiñó un ojo y yo no pude evitar removerme incómoda en mi sitio cuando él le respondía con una sonrisa.

 **Mystika: Bueno, ya estamos todos. Hace un par de días os dimos un adelanto de cómo eran los personajes, así que decidnos a qué personaje o personajes aspiráis y anotadlo para comenzar.**

 **Valkyon: Pasad estás hojas para escribir vuestro nombre al lado del papel que queréis.**

Hicimos circular las hojas hasta que volvieron a nosotros una vez rellenadas.

Fuimos haciendo salir a los candidatos y les hicimos la prueba, ayudándoles en los aspectos que necesitaban y anotando luego nuestra impresión por separado.

Valkyon y yo hicimos algunas interpretaciones de los personajes más importantes hasta que ya sólo quedaba por hacer la prueba de los protagonistas.

 **Valkyon: Bien, antes de las pruebas de los principales, Mystika y yo interpretaremos una de las escenas.**

Se levantó y me tendió la mano para que le acompañara al centro de la cantina, donde había un hueco para las pruebas. Una vez posicionados comencé a leer mi parte con los nervios a flor de piel.

 **MYSTIKA**  
 **¿Tan rápido te marchas? Todavía falta mucho para que amanezca. Es el canto del ruiseñor, no el de la alondra el que se escucha. Todas las noches se posa a cantar en aquel granado. Es el ruiseñor, amado mío.**

 **VALKYON**  
 **Es la alondra que advierte que ya va a amanecer; no es el ruiseñor. Observa, amada mía, cómo se van tiñendo las nubes de levante con los colores del alba. Ya se extinguen las teas de la noche. Ya se adelanta el día con veloz paso sobre las mojadas cumbres de los montes. Tengo que marcharme, de otra manera aquí me aguarda la muerte.**

 **MYSTIKA**  
 **No es ésa la luz del alba. Te lo puedo aseverar. Es un meteoro que de su lumbre ha despojado el Sol para guiarte por el camino a Mantua. No te vayas. ¿Por qué partes tan rápido?**

 **VALKYON**  
 **¡Que me capturen, que me maten! Si lo ordenas tú, poco me importa. Diré que aquella luz gris que allí veo no es la de la mañana, sino el pálido destello de la Luna. Diré que no es el canto de la alondra el que retumba. Más quiero quedarme que abandonarte. Ven, muerte, pues Julieta lo quiere. Amor mío, sigamos conversando, que todavía no rompe el día.**

 **MYSTIKA**  
 **Es mejor que te vayas porque es la alondra la que canta con voz ronca y desentonada. ¡Y muchos aseguran que sus sones son melodiosos, cuando a nosotros vienen a apartarnos! También aseguran que cambia de ojos como el sapo. ¡Ojalá cambiara de voz! Maldita sea porque me aleja de tus encantos. Vete, que cada vez se clarea más la luz.**

 **VALKYON**  
 **¿Has dicho la luz? No, sino las tinieblas de nuestro destino.**

Cuando acabamos la demostración los aplausos nos despertaron de ese momento en el que nos sujetábamos por las manos, ya que los protagonistas debían despedirse por un tiempo, pero obviamente no querían.

Valkyon se metía muy bien en el papel, tanto que enseguida aparté mi mirada y mis manos para recobrar la compostura y no acabar derretida ahí mismo.

 **Mystika: Eh bien, gracias. Ahora deberán realizar la escena: Lucius y Shantia.**

Miré hacia los candidatos y vi como la morena se levantaba con una sonrisa mirando a Valkyon.

(Cómo no... Ella quiere ser Julieta y si puede ensayar alguna escena con Valkyon, mejor que mejor...)

 **Valkyon: Adelante chicos.**

Por desgracia para mí Shantia lo hacía bastante bien y fue mejor que las otras candidatas, así que, aunque a desgana, fui imparcial y la anoté como mi favorita para el papel.

Al acabar se fueron dispersando y otros comenzaron a entrar para recibir su comida.

 **Valkyon: Vaya, ya es la hora de la cena.**

 **Mystika: Sí, hemos tardado más de lo que esperaba.**

 **Valkyon: Ha sido divertido.**

 **Mystika: Ciertamente.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Ocurre algo?**

 **Mystika: No, no, sólo estoy algo cansada.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Quieres que acabemos mañana?**

 **Mystika: No, si lo demoramos luego iremos muy apurados, mañana ya tienen que empezar a tomar medidas para los trajes.**

 **Valkyon: Vale, espérame aquí, voy a por la cena.**

Asentí y le vi alejarse. No le había mentido, pero tampoco le había dicho toda la verdad. Estaba cansada sí, pero también ansiosa y preocupada por ver a Shantia tan dispuesta a conquistarle. Y además se le veía buena chica, no como la elfa que intentó ligárselo.

(¿Y si le pide en serio ensayar alguna escena con beso incluido? ¿Cómo voy a soportarlo?)

Puse mi cabeza entre las manos y masajeé mis sienes intentando calmar la ansiedad. Sólo de pensar en ellos dos me daban náuseas.

Valkyon llegó poniendo el plato ante mí y me miró como si yo fuera un cachorrito desvalido.

 **Valkyon: ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?**

 **Mystika: Sí, de verdad.**

(Quiero acabar con esto de una vez y que pase la maldita función, quizás si que habría sido buena idea irme a reconstruir el templo unos días...)

Aunque varios de nuestros amigos entraron a la cantina nos mantuvimos apartados para acabar la elección de los actores.

 **Valkyon: Bien y por último como Julieta...**

 **Mystika: Tu amiga lo ha hecho muy bien.**

Valkyon frunció el ceño unos segundos ante mi tono seco y tajante, luego asintió y tomó nota.

 **Mystika: Bien, pues ya está. Buenas noches.**

En cuanto me levanté Valkyon aferró mi brazo provocando que me sentara de nuevo a su lado.

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te ocurre? Te conozco y sé que no estás bien...**

(Si pudiera decirte lo que me ocurre realmente...)

 **Mystika: Ya te lo he dicho, estoy agotada y también algo estresada por que salga todo bien y esté a tiempo.**

Me miró nada convencido, pero en vez de soltarme me atrajo más hacia él hasta abrazarme. Yo reprimí un suspiro de satisfacción al estar entre sus brazos.

(Esos que jamás serán míos ni me abrazarán instantes antes de besarme...)

 **Valkyon: Bueno, sabes que estoy para lo que necesites.**

(No, para lo que realmente necesito, NO...)

Asentí y me separé un poco de él para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla y finalmente irme de allí.

Esa noche me costó dormir y tuve varias pesadillas, así que descansé fatal y me desperté peor.

Desayuné a duras penas y decidí ir a ver a Eweleïn para que me ayudara.

 **Eweleïn: Hola Mystika, ¿vienes por lo de tu herida?**

 **Mystika: Sí, aunque también necesito ayuda con otra cosa.**

 **Eweleïn: Ven, siéntate y cuéntame.**

 **Mystika: Llevo varios días con pesadillas recurrentes que no me dejan dormir ni descansar.**

 **Eweleïn: Mhh no puedo hacer que las pesadillas desaparezcan, pero sí darte unas vitaminas que te ayudarán a descansar y algo vigorizante para ahora, no tienes buen aspecto.**

Rebuscó en varios lugares y finalmente me tendió dos botes, uno con pastillas y otro con un líquido.

 **Eweleïn: Tómate una pastilla antes de dormir y esto otro ahora.**

Acto seguido descubrió mi herida y la examinó después de limpiarla para luego volver a ponerle el ungüento y vendarla.

 **Mystika: Bien, muchas gracias Leïn.**

 **Eweleïn: ¿Ocurre algo?**

 **Mystika: Lo que ya te he explicado.**

 **Eweleïn: Hay algo más...**

Desvié la mirada sin querer y ella se levantó para ponerse frente a mi sujetándome por los hombros.

 **Mystika: Nada en lo que me puedas ayudar Leïn...**

 **Eweleïn: Ya veo, tú sólo no te rindas, todo se soluciona.**

Preferí no preguntarle a qué se refería, pues no me apetecía hablar de mis sentimientos con nadie.

Me tomé el vigorizante y me fui a la sala de ensayo a esperar a Alajea que no tardó en aparecer.

 **Alajea: ¡Buenos días! ¿Preparada?**

 **Mystika: Lista.**

Estuvimos ensayando la canción y ya estaba casi perfecta. Justo al terminar el último ensayo de la mañana oímos unos aplausos entrando en la sala.

 **Demian: Precioso chicas.**

Ambas abrimos los ojos como platos al escucharle. Alajea se puso nerviosa y le centelleaban los ojos, yo me giré hacia él algo tensa y forcé una sonrisa.

 **Mystika: Gracias Demian.**

Entonces Alajea me dio un codazo en el costado mientras me miraba de forma reprobatoria. Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender esa especie de reprimenda. Demian sólo rio divertido por la escena, aunque yo seguía sin entenderlo.

 **Mystika: ¿Necesitas algo?**

 **Demian: Vaya, eres muy directa.**

 **Mystika: Sobre todo no me gusta perder el tiempo.**

Alajea se encogía sobre sí misma como intentando desaparecer mientras el hermano de Nevra me escrutaba con la mirada.

 **Demian: Sólo venía a escuchar la canción, supongo que os han informado sobre mi curiosidad por el mundo humano.**

 **Mystika: Sí, por eso mismo hacemos una obra de teatro y una canción.**

 **Demian: Genial, aunque... me sabe a poco.**

 **Mystika: ¿Disculpa?**

Demian rio dulcemente mientras daba una vuelta por la pequeña sala observando los instrumentos.

 **Demian: Me complacería mucho poder escuchar otra canción, una antes y otra después de la obra de teatro.**

 **Mystika: No es tan fácil, aquí no hay partituras de esas canciones, debemos sacar la melodía sobre la marcha.**

 **Demian: Igual que lo habéis conseguido con esta, podréis hacerlo con otra.**

 **Mystika: ¡Pero apenas quedan unos di...!**

 **Alajea: No se preocupe excelencia, lo conseguiremos.**

(¿Excelencia? ¿En serio? Dioses como odio estos formalismos...)

 **Demian: ¿Qué dices Mystika, cantarás otra canción para mí?**

 **Mystika: Cantaré para el público, sí.**

En vez de enfadarse por mis contestaciones e insolencias parecía divertirse sobremanera.

 **Demian: Ya entiendo por qué te protegía así...**

(Vale, no coló lo de "medio humana sin importancia"...)

Le miré impasible mientras pensaba en otra maldita canción para cantar. Me dieron ganas de asesinar a Valkyon por esto y pensando en él me vino la canción a la mente. Lo vi tan claro que hasta juraría que apareció una bombilla iluminada sobre mi cabeza.

 **Demian: Ya la tienes, ¿eh?**

 **Mystika: Sí... Tenemos que sacar la melodía, así que...**

 **Demian: Claro, no os entretengo más.**

Se despidió con una sonrisa y una leve inclinación de cabeza y se fue por donde había venido.

Suspiré aliviada y me dejé caer en una silla mirando a Alajea.

 **Alajea: ¿Estás loca?**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué?**

 **Alajea: Le has hablado como si fuera alguien... normal.**

 **Mystika: ¿Acaso es anormal? No me importan los títulos y odio la pedantería.**

Alajea abrió la boca sin conseguir articular palabra alguna y luego negó con la cabeza.

 **Mystika: Bueno, qué, ¿sacamos la nueva canción?**

 **Alajea: Adelante, cántamela.**

Como la otra vez, le canté la canción y poco a poco fuimos formando la partitura.

Cuanto más la cantaba más me convencía de que no sólo la cantaría para el público en general. Iba a cantársela a él, iba a ser mi declaración, el último cartucho antes de saber si rendirme con él o no.

Valkyon no era tonto, sabría mi intención en cuanto le mirara a los ojos y le dedicara esos versos y si venía luego a decirme lo que temía que me diría, le contestaría que simplemente busqué su mirada para ponerme menos nerviosa ante el público. Así al menos no sería tan humillante el rechazo...

 **Nevra: ¡Mystika!**

 **Mystika: Oh Nevra, perdona.**

 **Nevra: ¿Otra vez en las nubes?**

 **Mystika: Siempre que puedo.**

 **Nevra: Jeje He venido a buscarte para comer.**

 **Mystika: ¿Ya es la hora?**

Nevra se acercó a mi oído para que Alajea no escuchara, aunque estaba a algunos metros guardando instrumentos y partituras.

 **Nevra: {No, pero es que es pensar en ti y darme hambre...}**

 **Mystika: Nev...**

 **Nevra: Ja ja es verdad, pero sí, es la hora ya.**

 **Mystika: Vale. ¿Allie te vienes?**

 **Alajea: No, he quedado con Karenn.**

 **Mystika: Vale, nos vemos luego.**

Nevra y yo fuimos a comer y nos sentamos junto a los otros dos jefes, como de costumbre.

Cuando acabamos de comer nos quedamos un rato descansando y charlando, pues luego teníamos que empezar con los ensayos de la obra.

 **Mystika: Oye Ez, ¿puedo pedirte un favor para mis actuaciones?**

 **Ezarel: ¿Actuaciones?**

 **Mystika: Ah sí... hace un rato vino Demian, cuando estábamos ensayando y me pidió que cantara otra canción.**

Instintivamente miré a Nevra de reojo, que tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado.

 **Ezarel: Parece que le has caído en gracia al gobernador.**

 **Mystika: No será por lo agradable que he sido con él.**

 **Ezarel: Así que has sido tú misma.**

 **Mystika: Tsss.**

 **Ezarel: Bueno, ¿qué me das a cambio de ayudarte?**

 **Mystika: ¿La satisfacción de ayudar a una amiga y complacer a nuestro invitado?**

Él hizo ver que lo meditaba para luego mirarme algo molesto.

 **Ezarel: Tendré que hacerlo, sino irás a llorarle a Miiko y me obligará de todos modos.**

 **Mystika: Bien, ¿hablamos sobre ello esta noche?**

 **Ezarel: ¿Tan tarde?**

 **Mystika: Ahora toca ensayo de la obra y luego las canciones...**

El elfo se encogió de hombros dando por terminada la conversación, no tenía más remedio que aceptar y callar.

 **Valkyon: Bueno, ¿vamos Mystika?**

 **Mystika: ¡Sip!**

Ambos nos levantamos a la vez dispuestos a ir a la sala donde se llevaban a cabo los ensayos.

 **Nevra: Ey, ¿puedo ir con vosotros? Tengo la tarde libre.**

Por mí estaba de acuerdo, pero miré a Valkyon esperando su respuesta. Él simplemente asintió sin añadir nada y así nos dirigimos los tres a la sala.

Al llegar ya había varios actores esperando y en los siguientes cinco minutos acabaron de llegar los que faltaban.

Fuimos repasando escena por escena, corrigiendo y enseñando lo que más costaba. Sin duda eso eran las escenas de los amantes y Shantia no perdía la oportunidad de llamar a Valkyon para preguntarle sus dudas.

 **Nevra: {Es la chica de la fiesta, ¿no?}**

Le respondí con un gruñido cargado de sentido, provocándole una carcajada disimulada.

 **Mystika: Parece que lo haga a propósito y esto va a retrasarlo todo.**

 **Nevra: Aunque sé que no es eso lo que más te molesta, tienes razón.**

Valkyon volvió a su asiento un poco exasperado por tanta interrupción, a nuestro parecer sin sentido, mientras Shantia y Lucius retomaban la escena romántica. Por desgracia les costaba conectar y demostrar el amor que sentían los protagonistas.

Valkyon suspiró y Nevra chasqueó la lengua interrumpiendo el ensayo.

 **Nevra: Con permiso.**

Nos miró y luego se dirigió a la pareja.

 **Nevra: A ver chicos, sé que aquí nadie es actor de profesión, pero vamos, los sentimientos no os son ajenos. Pensad en alguien que os guste u os haya gustado hasta querer cometer una locura.**

Lucius se llevó la mano a la barbilla reflexionando y Shantia echó una miradita a Valkyon.

Mis manos se crisparon sobre los papeles encima de mi regazo y los destensé de inmediato intentando recomponerme mientras volvía a estirar los documentos para que retomaran su forma original. Nevra se levantó del asiento que ocupaba a mi lado y miró a Valkyon.

 **Nevra: ¿Puedo?**

Nevra parecía dispuesto a enseñar su visión de la escena. Shantia parecía algo decepcionada al principio, pero finalmente sonrió.

(¿En qué piensa esta? "¿A falta de pan buenas son tortas?". ¿O acaso que así podía poner celoso a Valkyon?)

Valkyon le hizo un gesto dándole permiso para mostrar su punto de vista, al parecer cualquier cosa le valía siempre y cuando nos hiciera avanzar.

Entonces Nevra me tendió la mano e invitó a ocupar el lugar de los actores ante el asombro de los presentes. Dudé unos segundos, pero finalmente le acompañé.

 **Nevra: Imaginad ese momento en que le veis por primera vez y en ese instante vuestro corazón da un latido más fuerte de lo habitual. Ese momento en el que sabéis que estáis atrapados sin remedio.**

Sostuvo mi mano todo el rato y no dejó de mirarme a los ojos, a pesar de que la explicación debía ser para los actores. Y texto en mano comenzó a recitar.

 **NEVRA**  
 **Si con mi mano he profanado tan celestial altar, perdóneme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso.**

 **MYSTIKA**  
 **El peregrino ha equivocado el sendero pese a que parece devoto. El palmero únicamente ha de besar manos de santo.**

 **NEVRA**  
 **¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?**

 **MYSTIKA**  
 **Los labios del peregrino son para orar.**

 **NEVRA**  
 **¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido.**

 **MYSTIKA**  
 **El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos.**

 **NEVRA**  
 **Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran, y los suyos se purifican.**

Mientras recitaba la frase, deslizó su mano por mi nuca y besó mi mejilla, lo que me hizo tranquilizar un poco, pues en la obra la besaba en la boca.

 **MYSTIKA**  
 **En mis labios queda la huella de su pecado.**

 **NEVRA**  
 **¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se retractarán con otro beso.**

Él volvió a acercarse para besarme, pero esta vez no tomó la misma dirección.

(¿Pero qué va a...?)

Terminó de acortar la poca distancia que nos separaba e inclinándose levemente puso sus labios sobre los míos.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	34. Capítulo 32

**CAPÍTULO 32**

 **AL DESCUBIERTO**

Nevra me sostenía y besaba de forma dulce y cálida, como si saboreara mis labios, intentando retener su sabor. Con una mano en mi nuca, puso la otra en mi cintura y me pegó más a él, intensificando así el beso. Mis manos, aun con el texto agarrado, se encontraban sobre su pecho y aunque pude frenarle y apartarle, simplemente no lo hice, dejé que me besara, que alargara ese momento aunque en la obra se tratase de un beso más corto y casto.

Y mentiría si dijera que no me esperaba que Nevra acabara besándome, era muy consciente de que aprovecharía la ocasión, después de todo había habido mucha tensión entre ambos los últimos días. Y en el fondo yo deseaba que pasara, que pasara en este contexto, claro. Un beso "fingido" quitaba la incomodidad de qué podía pasar después, si seguir hasta el final o rechazarle de pleno. De hecho se podría decir que necesitaba ese beso para saber qué reacción tendría mi cuerpo y así saber qué decisiones tomar y qué camino escoger.

Un carraspeo bastante audible me sacó de mis pensamientos, finalizando así el beso y varias risitas apagadas se escucharon desde el fondo.

 **Nevra: Perdón, me dejé llevar por el momento.**

Sonreía satisfecho y orgulloso y yo no atinaba a pronunciar palabra alguna mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo nerviosa, siendo observada por todos los presentes.

Valkyon tenía la mandíbula apretada, tanto que casi se podían oír sus dientes rechinar y sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pecho. Nos miraba a ambos con insistencia.

 **Valkyon: ¿Habéis acabado ya? Decidimos no introducir los besos hasta los últimos ensayos, por comodidad.**

 **Nevra: Tranquilo, no me ha incomodado en absoluto, sólo quería hacer la escena... creíble.**

Nevra se relamió los labios como si acabara de tomar un dulce de esos que te dejan los labios llenos de azúcar y Valkyon se levantó de la silla de sopetón, haciendo que ésta chocara con la hilera de atrás.

 **Valkyon: ...Tomemos un descanso de diez minutos.**

Acto seguido abandonó la sala en dirección a los jardines sin añadir nada más y el resto hizo lo mismo yéndose en diferentes direcciones. Yo me había quedado estática en el sitio algo aturdida por todo lo ocurrido.

(¿Qué ha sido todo esto? Y... ¿qué he sentido realmente con ese beso?)

 **Nevra: Voy a tener que pedirle a Miiko que me deje ayudaros con esto...**

Se acercó otra vez a mí y me sujetó por la cintura atrayéndome de nuevo hacia él, dispuesto a repetir. Pero yo fui más rápida y esta vez sí frené sus intenciones.

 **Mystika: Se acabó el ensayo, listillo.**

 **Nevra: Jajaja vale.**

 **Mystika: Voy a fuera que me dé el aire, ¿tú qué vas a hacer?**

 **Nevra: Voy a aprovechar para darle de comer a Shaïtan, debe haber vuelto ya. Ahora nos vemos.**

Nevra se marchó hacia su habitación y yo me dirigí al cerezo a encontrar un poco de paz, aunque fueran cinco minutos.

Una vez llegué me encaramé a la copa del árbol para que nadie pudiera molestarme. Desde allí pude ver a Demian con Miiko paseando por los alrededores del kiosko y charlando. Subí un poco más arriba desde donde pude divisar el parque de la fuente. En seguida distinguí la silueta de Valkyon sentada en la gran piedra sobre el pequeño lago.

Antes de poder si quiera fijarme en él, detecté por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento proveniente del muro que rodeaba la ciudad. Me escondí mejor para poder ver sin ser vista y volví a notar unas sombras moverse por el muro. Eran oscuras y esbeltas y se movían con mucha rapidez. En ese momento pude distinguir claramente como una de las siluetas tensaba un arco apuntando hacia adentro.

Bajé corriendo por el tronco para avisar a Miiko y Demian pensando que podrían ser el objetivo. En cuanto llegué a ellos jadeando por la carrera me miraron asombrados y en ese instante se oyó un grito que me heló el corazón.

 **Mystika: {Valkyon...}**

Corrí al parque como alma que lleva el diablo y me encontré a mi jefe sentado en el suelo detrás de la piedra con una flecha clavada en la pierna, cerca de la ingle.

 **Mystika: ¡Valkyon! ¿Estás bien?**

Asintió con la mandíbula apretada y con un rápido gesto desclavó la fecha de su pierna reprimiendo un grito. La sangre comenzó a brotar y sin pensarlo puse mis manos sobre la herida para frenar la hemorragia.

 **Mystika: ¡Estás loco!**

Él sólo atinó a gruñir mientras sujetaba con firmeza mis muñecas, respirando entrecortadamente.

 **Mystika: Tapona bien la herida y quédate aquí oculto, nos atacan. Voy a dar el...**

Antes de poder acabar la frase el sonido una campana tañó el cielo dando el aviso del ataque.

En cuanto intercambiamos de posición nuestras manos volví hacia el kiosko, donde Miiko y Demian se habían ocultado agachados tras éste, que al verme con las manos llenas de sangre me miraron atónitos.

 **Miiko: ¿Qué diablos pasa?**

 **Mystika: Hay algo en los muros atacando con arcos, sólo distinguí unas sombras oscuras y altas.**

 **Demian: Drows...**

 **Mystika: ¿Eh?**

 **Demian: Elfos oscuros, mercenarios. Hace mucho que no se hacían notar, algo ha tenido que pasar para que vengan precisamente aquí a atacar.**

 **Mystika: Han herido a Valkyon, tengo que ir a por mis armas y avisar a Eweleïn.**

 **Miiko: Bien, yo avisaré a los otros dos jefes y a todos los miembros de todas las guardias disponibles.**

Los tres nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el interior del cuartel y Miiko comenzó a gritar órdenes a todos los presentes. Yo fui corriendo a avisar a Eweleïn y armó un pequeño dispositivo con algunos miembros de Absenta para crear un escudo protector para llevarse a Valkyon.  
Luego me fui a mi habitación y me armé tanto con la espada como con el arco y las flechas.

Cuando llegué de nuevo al parque pude ver a Leïn deteniendo la hemorragia y vendando la pierna de Valkyon, habían acertado a clavarle la fecha justo donde la armadura no le cubría, en la parte superior del muslo. Todos estaban rodeados por un escudo semitransparente mientras los miembros de Absenta recitaban extrañas frases en un idioma irreconocible para mí.  
Me introduje un momento en el escudo para conocer el estado de mi jefe.

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Valkyon: Mmm... He estado peor.**

 **Eweleïn: Ha perdido bastante sangre, acertaron en la femoral... Tenemos que trasladarle.**

 **Mystika: Vale, yo os cubro.**

Subí a la piedra oculta detrás de unos matorrales y llegaron algunos arqueros más. Preparé una flecha y apunté hacia los muros.  
En cuanto vi movimiento lancé una flecha. No pareció suceder nada.  
Volví a preparar otra y apunté pacientemente.

 **Ezarel: {Mystika, ¿qué está pasando?}**

 **Mystika: Primos tuyos.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Elfos salvajes?**

 **Mystika: Oscuros.**

 **Ezarel: Pero qué...**

De nuevo vimos una sombra en los muros y Ezarel y yo lanzamos una flecha a la vez. Esta vez se oyó un grito y algo caer al suelo del jardín.

 **Ezarel: Oresia, ve a buscar a la Guardia Obsidiana, vamos a capturar al elfo caído.**

Una chica de cabellera corta y rubia, armada con un arco se fue corriendo y los demás nos quedamos expectantes a cualquier movimiento.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos de inactividad, varios miembros de mi guardia rodearon al elfo caído mientras se protegían con sus escudos por las posibles flechas que pudieran lanzarles. Le engrilletaron por seguridad y se lo llevaron hacia el cuartel, seguramente directo a una celda.

A cada sombra que veíamos le caía un aluvión de flechas, pero eran demasiado ágiles.

 **Mystika: ¡Maldita sea!**

 **Ezarel: No te desanimes, vamos a patearles el culo.**

En un momento nos vimos rodeados desde los muros, no teníamos ángulos muertos donde escondernos. Rápidamente algunos arqueros dejaron a un lado sus armas y recitaron los extraños versos que oí antes cuando protegían a Valkyon.

Desde la muralla nos llegaron varias flechas que chocaron contra la pantalla que habían creado. Lo malo es que nosotros tampoco podíamos atacar desde dentro de ésta.

 **Mystika: Mierda, así podríamos pasarnos todo el día...**

Me agaché y medio oculta por las plantas abandoné la protección.

 **Ezarel: ¿Dónde vas, loca?**

 **Mystika: A mover ficha.**

Fui reptando para no ser vista hasta llegar a la gran puerta que permanecía cerrada. Subí por uno de los torreones de vigilancia y entré. El guardia, un joven licántropo unos pocos años mayor que Chrome, se giró hacia mí apuntándome con su arma y yo alcé las manos en señal de rendición, éste bajó el arma en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién era.

 **Mystika: Déjame salir por la puerta.**

 **Guardia: Pero están ahí y son varios.**

 **Mystika: Hazlo, vamos.**

Titubeó un poco y finalmente abrió la tranca de la puerta. Yo salí con cuidado y vigilando no ser vista por nuestros atacantes. Iba agachada contra las piedras del muro, moviéndome con el mayor sigilo posible hasta que noté algo rozar mi brazo.

 **Nevra: {Eh, ¿qué haces aquí?}**

Pegué un bote del susto que me dio escucharle tan cerca.

 **Mystika: {Joder Nevra casi me da un ataque. ¿Qué crees que hago?}**

 **Nevra: {Vale, es evidente, sólo que no te esperaba aquí. Sígueme y ponte detrás de mí}**

Continuamos caminando agachados y de repente Nevra sacó unas cuchillas preparándose para atacar ante mi sorpresa.

Me hizo un gesto para indicarme que el enemigo se encontraba tras el siguiente torreón. Debió escucharle respirar, o algo que obviamente yo no conseguía.  
Coloqué una flecha y apunté hacia el resto del muro esperando que otro diera la cara para cubrir a mi compañero. Nevra cambió de lugar, se expuso y lanzó un par de cuchillas hacia dentro del torreón a través del ventanuco. Luego se volvió a cubrir, sacó una daga y me hizo seguirle hasta la estancia.

En el suelo había tirado uno de los elfos malherido y moribundo. Me acerqué y le di la vuelta en el suelo. Era una mujer, su piel era negra como la obsidiana, su pelo gris plateado y sus ojos rojo sangre. Su cara estaba desencajada por el dolor y sus ropas negras estaban teñidas de carmín por las cuchillas clavadas en su pecho.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué nos atacáis?**

 **Elfa: Que...te jodan perra...**

 **Mystika: Respuesta incorrecta.**

Metí los dedos en una de sus heridas abiertas y ella soltó un alarido de dolor.

 **Nevra: Deja que se ocupen de ella si es que sobrevive, tenemos que neutralizar a los demás.**

 **Mystika: Sí...**

Ignorando a la elfa volvimos a salir para continuar el avance hasta la siguiente torre. Abrimos la puerta lentamente, pero estaba vacía.

Nos adentramos en ella y vigilamos por las ventanas intentando no ser vistos, agachados en el suelo.

Divisé uno de los arqueros enemigos apuntar intramuros, pero de repente se giró hacia nosotros dispuesto a soltar la flecha y no me apuntaba a mí...

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra!**

Le agarré tanto del kimono como de la camiseta con cada mano y le atraje fuertemente hacia mí, quedando cara a cara a menos de un centímetro de distancia. En ese momento un silbido cruzó el habitáculo y finalizó con el sonido del choque del metal contra la piedra.

 **Nevra: Vaya, sabía que te gustaba la acción, pero esto... ¿Crees que es el momento adecuado? Que no me quejo eh, yo...**

 **Mystika: ¡Calla idiota!, casi te matan...**

Nevra rio ante mi incomodidad y preocupación, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba un poco de miedo. Al parecer su broma le servía a sí mismo para olvidar que esa flecha casi atraviesa su cabeza.

 **Mystika: ¿No deberías ser más discreto?**

 **Nevra: Sólo soy CASI perfecto, a veces también bajo la guardia.**

 **Mystika: Pues no es el momento de bajarla.**

 **Nevra: Se me hace difícil cuando no quieres ni soltarme.**

Aún tenía sujeto a Nevra por la ropa y mis nudillos estaban pálidos por la presión que ejercían.  
Le solté de inmediato y me disculpé.

 **Nevra: No te disculpes, has vuelto a salvarme la vida. Quería ser yo el caballero de brillante armadura, pero contigo es imposible, casi siempre me toca ser la princesa...**

Exploté en una carcajada y en seguida me cubrí la boca para no hacer más ruido. Esto me ayudó a relajarme un poco y eliminar parte de la tensión del momento.

 **Mystika: Sigamos anda...**

El elfo que nos había disparado ahora estaba ocupado con otros miembros de la guardia que se encontraban en los jardines, así que salí primera con intención de atacarle antes de que se diera cuenta de mi presencia.  
Por desgracia se había ocultado de los ataques de mis compañeros, así que no lo tenía en mi campo de visión.

(Maldita sea, puedo encontrármelo de cara...)

Saqué mi espada y seguí avanzando. En pocos segundos me lo encontré de frente, demasiado cerca para que él pudiera girarse y dispararme una flecha o reaccionar para sacar otra arma.  
Como no tenía ganas de ver más sangre, golpeé fuertemente al elfo con el mango de la espada en la sien y cayó desmayado.

Nevra comenzó a atarle de pies y manos y yo aproveché el momento para estirarme un poco, pero cuando iba a proseguir el avance una vez acabado Nevra, escuché un chillido muy familiar...

(Oh no...)

Me asomé por el muro sin cuidado alguno y algo a lo lejos vi a Ignis surcando los cielos hacia un punto concreto del muro. Seguí su trayectoria y vi a otro enemigo apuntándome directamente, estaba totalmente expuesta y paralizada por la tensión.

Cuando éste iba a soltar la flecha Ignis se abalanzó sobre él gruñendo, entonces rápidamente el elfo cambió su objetivo y disparó hacia arriba la flecha que iba a ser para mí. En ese momento mi dragón le atacó de vuelta lanzándolo hacia el suelo.  
Por desgracia no fue el único que cayó, Ignis descendió a trompicones hasta caer en el jardín.

 **Mystika: ¡NO!**

No lo pensé, saqué medio cuerpo por el muro y luego lo descendí apoyando mis pies y manos en los huecos y salientes en las piedras.

Oí a Nevra llamarme desde arriba pero no le presté atención. Ésta sólo se concentraba en Ignis. Di un salto para salvar el último tramo y corrí hacia Ignis con paso errático por la angustia.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una de sus alas, así que me agaché a su lado y la retiré con cuidado y enseguida vi la flecha, que por fortuna sólo estaba clavada en su pata trasera, no era una herida mortal...

De repente noté algo haciéndonos sombra y me giré asustada hacia atrás.

 **Mystika: Valarian...**

 **Valarian: ¿Por qué será que esto no me sorprende?**

Valarian nos cubría con un enorme escudo, había venido sólo, así que se había expuesto a ser herido para protegernos.

 **Mystika: Gracias Val. Tengo que sacarle de aquí.**

 **Valarian: Espera unos minutos, pronto acabará todo esto.**

Fruncí el ceño sin entender nada y entonces oí un cañonazo.  
Me sobresalté y Val puso una mano en mi hombro en un gesto tranquilizador y me sonrió. Otro cañonazo se hizo audible, no obstante no se oía nada golpear contra las piedras del muro.

Me agaché un poco y miré en dirección al ruido. Varios miembros de Obsidiana portaban cañones cortos de mano y a ambos lados un escudero y un arquero para protegerlos y cubrirlos.

Otro cañonazo retumbó en el aire y vi como lo que salían de ellos eran enormes redes con peso en los extremos para apresar a los enemigos sin dañarles, seguramente para poder interrogarlos.

Cuando los cañonazos cesaron, uno de ellos hizo un gesto y varios miembros corrieron hacia el muro para subir a por los apresados.

 **Valarian: Vamos, ya no hay peligro.**

Rodeé a Ignis con los brazos y a duras penas lo elevé. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero cada día que pasaba crecía más y más y apenas podía ya con él, además de pesar más de lo que aparentaba.  
Valarian me dio su escudo y tomó en brazos al dragón con sumo cuidado y delicadeza para no mover la flecha de su pata y evitarle cualquier dolor.

Puse mi mano en su hombro en señal de agradecimiento sonriendo y pensando que quizás estaba algo equivocada con él y no era tan pasota como creía.

 **Valarian: No me atacará, ¿no?**

 **Mystika: No mientras no se lo ordene...**

 **Valarian: Bien... Soy buen chico, no habrá motivos para que le des la orden jajaja**

 **Mystika: Jmmhh.**

Con facilidad cargó con Ignis hasta el cuartel ante la atónita mirada de todo aquél que nos veía pasar. Varios de ellos se apartaban a nuestro paso y otros nos seguían de lejos para ver mejor, incrédulos por lo que creían que era ese extraño reptil en manos de mi compañero.  
Mi pequeño dragón había salido de la seguridad de mi habitación para salvarme y ahora que sabían de su existencia, corría peligro.

Al fin llegamos a la enfermería, cogí el relevo y Valarian se fue rápidamente para ayudar a sus compañeros no sin antes volver a agradecerle la ayuda con un abrazo sincero.  
Leïn estaba delante de mí asombrada cuando me giré.

 **Mystika: Leïn, necesito que le cures...**

No atinaba a pronunciar palabra alguna y no la culpaba, no todos los días se veía un dragón de verdad.

 **Mystika: ¡Leïn!**

 **Eweleïn: Ehhh sí sí, espera, ponlo aquí.**

Apartó varias cosas de su mesa y colocó una manta por encima. Yo me acerqué y dejé a Ignis con cuidado sobre ella y comenzó a examinarlo, tocándolo como si fuera de cristal.

 **Mystika: No temas, no te hará nada ni se va a romper. Sólo tiene una flecha en su pata, no parece demasiado grave.**

 **Eweleïn: Vale... Pero si es una flecha de los Drows, sí es grave.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué?**

 **Eweleïn: Mira... tienen una especie de veneno, estamos intentando averiguar de cuál se trata. Por suerte actúa con lentitud.**

(¡Mierda, Valkyon!)

 **Mystika: Leïn, ¿cómo está Valkyon?**

 **Eweleïn: Tu jefe está detrás de esa cortina, le he administrado un sedante que además frenará el avance del veneno. También he tenido que hacerle una transfusión. Ahora está dormido pero no creo que tarde en despertar.**

 **Mystika: ...¿Puedo?**

 **Eweleïn: Claro, adelante.**

Retiré la cortina y vi a Valkyon tendido en la camilla. Su piel había palidecido tomando un color amarillento y unas ojeras muy obvias rodeaban sus ojos.  
Me senté a su lado acariciando su rostro con preocupación. Estaba sudando.  
Miré hacia su pierna y las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre, como si se hubiera roto la sutura que contenía la hemorragia.

 **Mystika: Leïn, está sangrando.**

Eweleïn apareció tras retirar la cortina y fue a inspeccionar el vendaje.

 **Eweleïn: Ayúdame.**

Retiró los vendajes y como le ocurría a mi dragón, la herida tenía un color violeta debido al veneno de la flecha. Con unas gasas apretó la herida para contener la hemorragia.

 **Eweleïn: Ve a buscar aguja e hilo, están en el cajón de la mesa.**

Salí veloz hacia su mesa y vi a Ignis que estaba ya incorporado lamiendo su pata. Cuando me fijé bien, su herida antes oscura, se volvía de color rojo al pasar su lengua por ella, desapareciendo todo rastro de veneno.

Le hice un gesto para que viniera a mis brazos y lo llevé al lado de Valkyon.

 **Eweleïn: ¿Pero qué haces? Necesito aguja e hilo...**

 **Mystika: Espera. Ignis, ¿puedes eliminar también su veneno?**

El dragón me miró ladeando la cabeza para luego subirse a la camilla y comenzar a lamer la herida de Valkyon.  
Como anteriormente pasó con la suya, el color oscuro fue dejando paso al color rosado de la piel lesionada.

En ese momento salí a buscar definitivamente los utensilios de sutura y se los di a Leïn, que comenzó a coser hasta dejarla cerrada. Después le ayudé a vendarle de nuevo.  
Una vez acabamos, ella volvió a su mesa con el dragón para suturar su corte y vendarle mientras yo me quedaba con Valkyon.

Sujeté su mano y le observé deseando que Ignis le hubiera eliminado todo el veneno y sólo quedara recuperarse.

 **Valkyon: {Mhhh... ¿Mystika?}**

 **Mystika: Sí, soy yo. ¿Estás bien?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, ahora sí...**

 **Mystika: ¿Quieres agua?**

Él asintió con dificultad y yo me levanté a preparar un vaso de agua que luego ayudé a tomársela.

 **Mystika: Ignis ha eliminado el veneno de tu herida.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué hace fuera de tu habitación?**

 **Mystika: Me salvó de un elfo y éste le hirió. En principio ya están todos contenidos. Estamos fuera de peligro.**

Valkyon sonrió y me miró a los ojos en silencio.

 **Mystika: Bueno, tienes que descansar. Voy a por Ignis para llevarlo de vuelta a la habitación. Vendré a verte más tarde... si quieres.**

 **Valkyon: Claro. Hasta luego.**

Cogió mi mano y le dio un leve apretón a modo de despedida. La pérdida de sangre y el rato en el que el veneno había actuado en su organismo le habían dejado agotado.  
La elfa había acabado de vendar a mi dragón y ahora le estaba dando algo de comida, por lo que supe que se había ganado una amiga, pues nada le gustaba más que la comida...  
Ella lo acariciaba con cuidado y lo miraba aún fascinada. Luego desvió la mirada hacia mí.

 **Eweleïn: ¿Puedes sentarte un momento?**

Obedecí sin decir palabra creyendo que me hablaría del dragón.  
Ella me prestó toda la atención dejando un trozo de pan en el suelo para que Ignis bajara de la mesa.

 **Eweleïn: Supongo que por tu edad ya conoces según qué cosas, pero como estás en un mundo aún algo desconocido para ti, debo hablarte de ello.**

Esperé pacientemente a que prosiguiera sin entender por dónde iba la conversación.

 **Eweleïn: Debes saber que contamos con un método de anticoncepción, aunque supongo que él ya te habrá hablado de ello.**

(¿Qué? ¿De qué diablos habla ahora?)

 **Eweleïn: Oh, por tu cara de sorpresa veo que no... ¿Eres...?**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué? ¿Virgen? No, no, pero... ¿A qué viene esto?**

 **Eweleïn: Bueno, debes cuidarte y si no eres virgen, tengo que hacerte unos análisis. En Eldarya por fortuna no tenemos esas enfermedades humanas que se transmiten a través de las relaciones, todavía.**

 **Mystika: ¿Que tengo que cuidarme? Y siempre usé protección en mi mundo, pero si quieres hacerme un análisis, no hay problema...**

(Esto no podía ser más incómodo, hablar de mi vida sexual estando Valkyon a escasos dos metros...)

 **Mystika: Pero insisto, ¿a qué viene hablar de esto ahora?**

 **Eweleïn: Por Nevra, obviamente. Bueno a menos que no te importe quedarte embarazada, claro, no sé cómo lo hacéis en la Tierra o si es común tener descendencia pronto.**

 **Mystika: Espera, espera, ¿QUÉ?**

 **Eweleïn: Hace mucho que os veo pasar tiempo juntos y hace un rato unas chicas entraron al cuartel hablando de la escena en el ensayo. Si queríais llevarlo en secreto, no lo habéis conseguido.**

 **Mystika: Pero no hay nada que ocultar, nosotros no...**

 **Eweleïn: Ya, ya, no tienes por qué esconderme nada, recuerda que soy tu médico y además, se te nota en la cara que estás enamorada.**

 **Mystika: Leïn, NO estamos juntos y no he tenido relaciones ni con él ni con nadie aquí.**

Eweleïn pareció sorprenderse.

 **Mystika: ¿Tan raro es lo que he dicho?**

 **Eweleïn: Bueno, todos sabemos lo insistente que es Nevra y su atractivo.**

 **Mystika: Ya... Pero no es ESO lo que me atrae en un chico.**

Sin poder evitarlo desvié la mirada hacia la cortina que escondía la camilla con Valkyon en ella y volví a mirar a Eweleïn.  
Ella abrió la boca y los ojos y miró también a la cortina.

(Ups...)

 **Eweleïn: Vaya... entiendo.**

Le miré suplicante esperando que no dijera nada más de la cuenta, pues a menos que se hubiera dormido, él lo estaba escuchando TODO.

 **Eweleïn: Bueno, igualmente toma estas píldoras, por si algún día... ya sabes. Tomando una estás protegida durante una semana.**

(No creo que vaya a necesitarlas...)

Me tendió el bote con las píldoras y lo agarré para que terminara esta conversación tan incómoda.

 **Mystika: Sí gracias... Luego pasaré un momento.**

Hice una señal al dragón que me siguió sin pensarlo. Iba caminando normalmente, al parecer la herida no era gran cosa para él por suerte.

Al bajar las escaleras me encontré de frente con Demian y Miiko, que me miró sorprendida a mí y a mi dragón. Parecía no acabar de comprender lo que estaba viendo.  
Ignis se puso detrás de mí, seguramente notando mi estado de alerta y ansiedad por la situación.

 **Miiko: ...¿Qué significa esto?**

Demian dio un paso hacia ella y puso la mano en su hombro para calmar la situación.

(Vaya, bien podría decirse que ha tomado el papel de Leiftan)

Varios miembros nos rodearon observando la escena y al extinto reptil que seguía escondido de la kitsune tras de mí.

 **Miiko: A la sala del Cristal, AHORA.**

En silencio hicimos el corto recorrido hacia el Cristal, sólo se oían nuestros zapatos y las uñas de Ignis rozar el mármol del suelo.

Al llegar, Miiko miró al dragón mientras masajeaba sus sienes y daba vueltas sobre sí misma con el ceño y los labios fruncidos en un claro gesto de irritación.

 **Mystika: Miiko yo...**

 **Miiko: No digas nada. Desobedeciste e incubaste el maldito huevo, ¿verdad?**

 **Mystika: Así es, ni Kero ni Ykhar encontraban nada sobre él y decidí seguir mi instinto.**

 **Miiko: ¿Tu instinto? Desde luego éste no sabe nada sobre supervivencia. ¡Por el oráculo, es un dragón!**

 **Mystika: Sí, ya me di cuenta de ello, mi vista funciona bien por el momento.**

Miiko se paró desafiante y Demian reprimió a duras penas una risa mientras miraba el duelo divertido.

 **Miiko: Lo siento mucho pero es un peligro para todo el cuartel.**

 **Mystika: Es sólo un bebé...**

 **Miiko: Un bebé que no tardará mucho en crecer y convertirse en una bestia incontrolable.**

 **Mystika: Pero no tiene por qué ser así, si lo educamos...**

 **Miiko: ¡BASTA! ¿Educar? Sólo los Dragones podían domarlos y éstos se extinguieron todos en la creación de nuestro mundo.**

 **Mystika: ¡Pero son suposiciones y leyendas recogidas hace siglos!**

No me gustaba nada a dónde iba esta conversación. La bola de luz azul del cetro de la kitsune comenzó a crecer y centellear, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

 **Miiko: ¡Se acabó, aquí la que está al mando soy yo!**

Me crucé de brazos realmente cabreada por su intransigencia. No sabía en qué diablos pensaba, pero no iba a dejar que tocara a mi dragón.

 **Miiko: No hay discusión posible, tu dragón será apresado.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	35. Capítulo 33

**CAPÍTULO 33**

 **LO QUE EL CORAZÓN GRITA**

 **Mystika: No vais a tocarle. Por encima de mi cadáver.**

 **Demian: Miiko... Quizás haya alguna solución.**

Cuando Miiko iba a replicar cada vez más molesta, aparecieron Ezarel y Nevra y se colocaron a mi lado cubriendo también al dragón. Ella les echó una de esas miradas que si pudieran matar, estarían muertos y enterrados.

 **Miiko: ¿...Vosotros lo sabíais?**

Ambos se movieron incómodos y asintieron.

 **Miiko: ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Una broma?**

 **Mystika: Les pedí que guardaran el secreto. Su único fallo es ser leales.**

 **Miiko: Vaya, han cambiado sus lealtades al parecer...**

 **Mystika: ¿Cambiado? No soy el enemigo, formo parte de esta guardia como cualquier otro.**

Miiko rechinó los dientes y miró furiosa hacia los tres. Realmente me sabía mal haberlos puesto en este apuro, aunque jamás pensé que repercutiría de este modo.  
Demian se acercó de nuevo a Miiko y la apartó de ahí para conversar con ella tranquilamente. En cuanto comenzó a hablarle, ella se relajó un poco, la voz ronca y suave del vampiro parecía tener ese efecto calmante.

 **Mystika: Lo siento chicos, os he metido yo en este lío...**

 **Nevra: Nos hemos metido solos.**

 **Ezarel: Bah, el bicho parece portarse bien y se nota que le quieres...**

Les sonreí agradecida mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ignis, que esperaba paciente a mi lado ajeno a lo que estábamos discutiendo.  
Nevra me imitó y acarició al dragón, aprovechando para rozar mis dedos. Yo di un rápido vistazo a Demian y entonces se apartó.

 **Mystika: {Tranquilo, él lo sabe}**

 **Nevra: {¿Qué le dijiste?}**

 **Mystika: {Absolutamente nada, creo que eres demasiado evidente jajaja}**

Nevra chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras Ezarel nos observaba sin entender nada.

 **Ezarel: ¿Necesita intimidad la parejita?**

 **Mystika: No gracias, estamos bien así.**

Me reí y le saqué la lengua por la tontería que había dicho, no perdía la oportunidad de molestarnos.  
Entonces Miiko de acercó de nuevo a nosotros con los ánimos algo más distendidos.

 **Miiko: Ejem... Tú ganas, se quedará, pero con condiciones.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cuáles?**

 **Miiko: Deberá seguir un entrenamiento que será supervisado por los Fenghuangs, son los únicos que pueden saber más sobre dragones, sus antepasados convivieron en parte con ellos.**

 **Mystika: Me parece bien.**

 **Miiko: Pero si se descontrola, cosa que es muy probable, habrá que "encargarse" de él.**

Preferí no preguntar lo que significaba eso de "encargarse", podía imaginarlo sin problemas...  
Miiko no parecía tener fe en que Ignis se comportara correctamente, al menos pasado un tiempo, no obstante yo era optimista y seguro que con ayuda de los Fenghuangs todo saldría bien.

 **Demian: Deberíamos advertir a todos y pedirles que lo protejan.**

 **Mystika: ¿Mhh?**

 **Demian: Recuerda que hay gente que busca a los dragones para obtener parte de los elementos necesarios para abrir un portal.**

 **Mystika: Cierto...**

Miré a Miiko para esperar su veredicto al respecto y ella asintió. Protegerían a mi dragón por el momento.

Ésta comenzó a hacer aspavientos con los brazos para pedir que nos marcháramos y la obedecimos sin añadir nada más.

Una vez fuera me despedí de los chicos agradeciendo de nuevo su apoyo y fui a dejar a Ignis a la habitación. Aunque lo protegieran, lo mejor era no era exponerlo en exceso.

Entonces decidí ir a ducharme para limpiar la sangre y el sudor y al acabar me dirigí de nuevo hacia la enfermería para ver cómo seguía mi jefe, pero cuando llegué a la sala de las puertas me encontré a dos miembros de la Guardia Sombra salir de la prisión limpiándose las manos manchadas de sangre.

 **Mystika: Hey chicos, ¿han dicho algo?**

 **Tigg: Poca cosa, sólo que quieren verte...**

 **Mystika: ¿A mí, por qué?**

Tigg se encogió de hombros y se ofreció para acompañarme a verlos, pero decliné su oferta y preferí ir sola.

Bajé las largas escaleras de caracol hasta la prisión y vi a varios elfos heridos separados en celdas diferentes, así que me acerqué a uno de ellos sentado en el suelo y me agaché para estar a su altura.

 **Mystika: ¿Quiénes sois y por qué nos atacáis?**

 **Elfo: ¿Tú eres la hija de Tristan?**

 **Mystika: ¿Mi padre os envía?**

 **Elfo: No, su hermano.**

(Su hermano... ¿El padre de Kiartan? Y yo pensando que no tenían relación...)

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué su hermano os ha enviado a atacarnos?**

 **Elfo: ¡Qué pregunta! Ese jefe de Obsidiana mató a su hijo, ¿esperabas que se fuera de rositas?**

 **Mystika: ¿Y por qué no a mí? Él sólo me defendió de Kiartan.**

 **Elfo: Porque a ti te quiere viva, nos avisó que si morías acabaría con nosotros de la peor de las maneras.**

 **Mystika: Pues uno de vosotros intentó matarme.**

 **Elfo 2: Sólo quería herirte para llevarte con nosotros.**

Otro drow algo alejado de nosotros nos interpeló dejándome sorprendida.

(¿Quién diablos es el padre de Kiartan y por qué me quiere con él y viva? ¿Para torturarme con sus propias manos quizás? Y Valkyon... está en peligro y de nuevo por mi culpa...)

Ya no dijeron nada más, todo estaba dicho. Hoy habían sido ellos, pero... ¿y mañana o pasado?

Salí de allí y fui a la enfermería al fin, con aire preocupado. Tenía que contarle esto a Valkyon. Tenía que saber que no era un ataque aislado y sin sentido y que estaba en peligro.

Al entrar saludé a Leïn con la cabeza y me sonrió mirando a la cortina. La aparté y vi a Valkyon medio incorporado en la camilla leyendo, lo que me provocó una sonrisa tonta sin poder evitarlo.

 **Mystika: ¿Molesto?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Eh? Ah no, no, en absoluto. Pasa.**

Valkyon se apartó un poco quedando a un borde de la camilla para que me sentara a su lado y así hice.

 **Mystika: No te molestaré mucho, tengo que ir a ensayar.**

 **Valkyon: Supongo que los de la obra se han pospuesto hasta mañana.**

 **Mystika: Así es, hasta que estés mejor.**

 **Valkyon: Ya estoy bien, estoy esperando el resultado de mi análisis y ya podré salir.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, es genial.**

 **Valkyon: Gracias a tu dragón.**

 **Mystika: Sí... Oye, tengo algo que decirte.**

Valkyon apartó el libro dándome así su absoluta atención. Me pareció sentir que incluso se aproximaba más a mí.

 **Mystika: He hablado con los atacantes... Iban a por ti.**

Valkyon levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa, seguramente creía que era un ataque a la ciudad sin más, desde luego no se esperaba ser el objetivo de tal ofensiva, aunque enseguida pareció comprender.

 **Valkyon: Tu primo...**

 **Mystika: Sí, su padre ordenó el ataque.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Su padre? Pensaba más bien en Tristan.**

 **Mystika: Sí, yo también lo pensé, pero ya ves... Lo peor es que no sé absolutamente nada de él. Y bueno, pidió que me llevaran con él y no me mataran bajo ningún concepto.**

 **Valkyon: ...**

Parecía reflexionar sobre el tema cuando puso su mano sobre la mía y la apretó suavemente.

 **Valkyon: No dejaré que te lleven a ningún sitio.**

 **Mystika: Ni yo que te maten.**

Le sonreí de forma reconfortante y puse mi otra mano sobre la suya.

 **Mystika: Te dejo descansar, he quedado en cinco minutos con Alajea.**

 **Valkyon: Vale, quizás nos veamos en un rato, no creo que Leïn tarde mucho en darme el alta.**

 **Mystika: Bien, hasta luego entonces.**

Me levanté de la camilla y le di un beso en la mejilla para luego salir de ahí rápidamente intentando no llegar tarde al ensayo.

Por suerte me encontré a Alajea de camino y fuimos a la sala juntas hablando sobre lo ocurrido hacía un rato. Una vez recuperados del susto todos habían emprendido de nuevo sus tareas. El festival debía celebrarse en la fecha concertada, pues Demian tenía que volver a su ciudad.  
Los escenarios estaban casi listos y del vestuario se estaba encargando Purriry con algunas ciudadanas.

Una vez listas comenzamos a ensayar ambas canciones varias veces para perfeccionarlas.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

De nuevo no tenía nada que hacer esa tarde, estaba aburrido después de la acción de la mañana, así que decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad a ver si encontraba algún entretenimiento.

Cuando llegué al refugio vi a Ezarel hablando con Valkyon. Éste último iba con un bastón para ayudarse a caminar.

 **Nevra: Hey chicos, ¿qué hacéis?**

 **Ezarel: Poca cosa, hasta esta noche no tengo nada que hacer.**

 **Nevra: ¿Y tú? ¿Ya te dejaron salir de la enfermería?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, en cuanto desapareció el veneno dejó de sangrar la herida y estoy mejor, pero no me dejan hacer gran cosa aún.**

Antes de poder seguir la conversación vimos a algunos miembros de la guardia meterse en la sala de ensayos musicales. Incluso Ykhar se dirigía hacia allí.

 **Ezarel: ¡Ykhar! ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Ykhar: Oh nada, sólo vamos a escuchar a las chicas, no podemos esperar al festival**.

Ykhar no añadió nada más y se alejó para entrar en la sala seguida por Valarian y Buckie.

(Maldita sea, ¿cuándo dejará de perseguirla?)

 **Nevra: ¿Vamos a verlas?**

 **Ezarel: Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer. ¿Tú qué dices amigo?**

Ezarel miró de forma maliciosa a Valkyon, sabiendo que no se negaría y desearía tanto o más ir a ver cantar a Mystika. Además fue gracias a él que ella iba a cantar en el dichoso festival.

Obviamente Valkyon asintió y nos dirigimos a la puerta que segundos antes cruzaron los demás.

En cuanto la abrimos se escuchó el sonido de la guitarra y a Mystika dando algunas instrucciones a Alajea. Nos quedamos en la antesala, junto a Ykhar. Ésta estaba oscura y lo suficiente alejada para que no nos vieran ni escucharan si hablábamos en voz baja.

 **Mystika: {Eso es, ya lo tienes. Vamos de nuevo con la primera canción}**

 **Ykhar: Me han dicho que canta en inglés. ¿Queréis que os la traduzca?**

Todos asentimos, pues a parte del eldaryano oficial y Ezarel el élfico, sólo sabíamos español. En cambio Ykhar era docta en varias lenguas, tanto terrícolas como eldaryanas.

Alajea comenzó a tocar y al poco Mystika acompañó la melodía con su voz. No tenía nada que ver con lo que cantó en la playa pero era un placer escucharla, la melodía era triste e intensa y su voz algo rota, lo que la hacía sonar tremendamente sexy.

En cuanto empezó, Ykhar se puso a traducir rápidamente.

 **Ykhar:**

 **Cierra los ojos**  
 **Dame tu mano, cariño**  
 **¿Sientes mi corazón palpitando?**  
 **¿Lo comprendes?**  
 **¿Sientes tú lo mismo**  
 **o sólo estoy soñando?**  
 **¿Es este fuego una llama eterna?**

 **Creo que estaba destinado a ser, cariño**  
 **Te observo cuando estás durmiendo**  
 **Tú debes estar conmigo**  
 **¿Sientes tú lo mismo**  
 **o sólo estoy soñando?**  
 **¿Es este fuego una llama eterna?**

 **Pronuncias mi nombre**  
 **Y el sol brilla a través de la lluvia**  
 **Una vida entera tan sola**  
 **y entonces tú llegas y calmas el dolor**  
 **No quiero perder este sentimiento**

La canción no parecía haber sido elegida al azar... Miré a Valkyon, estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, sin duda disfrutando de su voz y del sentido de la letra. Entonces entendí que ella había elegido esa canción pensando en él, era más que evidente y él pareció notarlo también, pues su cara reflejaba todo aquello que contenía por el miedo.

Esto me hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón. Él no podía dejarse llevar y ella parecía no poder olvidarlo a pesar de mis esfuerzos.

(Mierda, sé que le gusto y también que si no fuera por Valkyon es probable que estuviéramos juntos... Y si Valkyon pudiera estar con ella yo no me interpondría, pero no es el caso y continúo pensando en hacerle olvidar a alguien que no puede corresponderle. No es justo que ella tenga que sufrir sin tener otra opción. Y bueno, ¡qué diablos! También lo hago por mí mismo, tengo pocos objetivos en la vida y uno es ella)

Acabaron la primera canción y se prepararon para la siguiente. De nuevo Ykhar nos tradujo la letra.

 **Ykhar:**

 **Supongo que el mío no es el primer corazón roto,**  
 **ni mis ojos son los primeros en llorar.**  
 **No soy la primera en saber que no me podré olvidar de ti.**

 **Sabes que sólo soy una tonta que está dispuesta**  
 **a sentarse y esperar por ti,**  
 **pero cariño ¿no te das cuenta de que no puedo hacer otra cosa?**  
 **Estoy locamente enamorada de ti**

 **Pero ahora no hay lugar donde esconderse**  
 **desde que rechazaste mi amor,**  
 **estoy perdiendo la cabeza,**  
 **locamente enamorada de ti.**

 **Mi cabeza está diciendo: "tonta, olvídalo",**  
 **mi corazón está diciendo: "no lo dejes ir, resiste hasta el final"**  
 **Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer,**  
 **locamente enamorada de ti.**

(Otra canción claramente dedicada a él...)

Dejé escapar un suspiro sin darme cuenta y Ezarel me miró burlón.

 **Nevra: {¿Qué?}**

 **Ezarel: {Nada, nada... Bastante tienes con lo tuyo...}**

Ignoré su comentario, aunque por suerte evitó soltar una estupidez mayor. Al menos se contenía cuando el tema era serio.

Volví a mirar a Valkyon que tenía la mirada perdida y triste. No, ninguno podía estar con ella y ambos lo deseábamos más que cualquier otra cosa...

* * *

 **Mystika: ... Hopelessly devoted to you...**

 **Alajea: ¡Bien! Está genial ya, vas a estar fantástica en el escenario.**

 **Mystika: "Vamos".**

 **Alajea: Jaja No creo que me presten demasiada atención a mí, yo sólo soy tu apoyo.**

 **Mystika: Eres más que eso, sin ti no habría canción.**

Alajea enrojeció por el cumplido y dejó el instrumento a un lado para estirarse. Entonces escuchamos unos aplausos entrando en la sala.

Sorprendidas nos giramos hacia el ruido y vimos entrar a Buckie y Valarian, seguidos de Ykhar y los tres jefes de Guardia.

 **Valarian: Vaya, no sabía que eras tan romántica.**

 **Mystika: Tengo mis momentos.**

 **Ykhar: Habéis estado fabulosas, hacéis un gran dúo.**

Buckie se había acercado a Alajea y parecía preguntarle por los instrumentos, mientras los jefes se aproximaron a nosotros. Valkyon tenía mejor aspecto, aunque caminaba con la ayuda de un bastón, seguramente para no forzar los puntos de sutura.

 **Ezarel: ¿Quién iba a decir que esta pequeña furia tenía un lado sensible?**

 **Mystika: Oye idiota, bien puedo ser dulce y cariñosa.**

 **Ezarel: Ni cuando duermes debe ser como dices.**

 **Mystika: Conocerías mejor esa faceta** **de mí si no fueras un maldito incordio.**

 **Nevra: Eh, yo doy fe de ello.**

Levanté las cejas en dirección a Ezarel y él enarcó la suya con claras intenciones de soltar cualquier tontería.

 **Mystika: Ni se te ocurra...**

Levantó las manos como si le apuntara con un arma y se rio.  
Valkyon tomó asiento cerca de mí y los demás hicimos lo propio para acompañarlo.

 **Mystika: ¿No deberías estar reposando?**

 **Valkyon: Eso hago ahora mismo.**

Puse los ojos en blanco y él sonrió. No sabía si era tan cabezota como yo, pero desde luego no se quedaba corto.

Nuestros brazos quedaron casi pegados y nuestros dedos a un centímetro de rozarse e imaginarlo hizo que mi corazón latiera más deprisa.

 **Ezarel: ¡Eh! Tenéis una cicatriz igual en el hombro.**

 **Mystika: ¿Eh? Ah esto, sí.**

 **Valkyon: Cicatrices gemelas.**

Me miró de reojo sonriendo al usar el mismo término que usé yo para denominar a nuestras heridas. No pude evitar sonreír a pesar de que el recuerdo de la herida era terriblemente amargo. A pesar de todo era algo que nos unía y recordaba con cariño justo los momentos posteriores. Mi mente proyectaba las imágenes de Valkyon salvándome, pidiéndome que me quedara con él, con la mirada desesperada por retenerme.

(Vale, puede que no fuera tan exagerado al fin y al cabo y sólo estuviera preocupado como podría estarlo por cualquier otro amigo, teniendo en cuenta la facilidad para imaginar cosas que tengo...)

 **Ezarel: Dioses, qué cursi es eso...**

 **Mystika: ¿Quieres que explique lo que me has contado de tu historia con mi madre o mejor lo omito?**

Abrió la boca para replicar pero finalmente se calló para no acabar recibiendo él.  
Yo le guiñé el ojo orgullosa, como cada vez que le ganaba en nuestros pequeños duelos. Había dado con la horma de su zapato.

 **Ezarel: Bueno ya tenéis una historia ñoña que contar a VUESTROS nietos.**

(Soy yo o ¿ha usado el "vuestros" como si se refiriera a nuestros nietos en común? Me están dando ganas de matarlo...)

 **Nevra: Es cierto que no nos has contado mucho de lo que sucedió.**

 **Mystika: Tampoco hay mucho que contar... mi primo me atacó, Valkyon me salvó de él y luego el unicornio me curó.**

Me revolví nerviosa en mi asiento y comencé a jugar con mis manos. Valkyon puso su mano en la zona baja de mi espalda de forma disimulada con clara intención de reconfortarme y darme apoyo. Él sabía bien lo duro que había sido el momento para mí y que decidí no contar mucho sobre ello.

 **Ezarel: ¿Te das cuenta que eres tú el crylasm negro de tu familia paterna?**

 **Mystika: jajaja ¡Y a mucha honra!**

Charlamos durante un buen rato hasta que se acercó la hora de la cena. No había comido nada desde el mediodía, pues había pasado la tarde ensayando, así que tenía un hambre voraz.

 **Mystika: ¿Os parece si voy a por la cena y algo de beber y lo traigo aquí?**

 **Ezarel: Yo te acompaño, no podrás con todo y con lo torpe que eres acabaría todo por el suelo.**

 **Mystika: Ez... Realmente necesitas una mujer que te mantenga cansado, ¡a ver si así te callas un poco!**

 **Ezarel: Sé que me adoras.**

Me levanté del asiento, le agarré de la oreja y le arrastré suavemente afuera haciendo una señal a los demás.

 **Mystika: Calla ya o te patearé el culo.**

 **Ezarel: A la señorita le molestan las verdades...**

 **Mystika: A la señorita le molestan los elfos pesados que no saben cuándo callar.**

Le escuché reír mientras tomábamos rumbo a la cantina y por suerte esta vez me siguió en silencio.

Al llegar pedimos varias raciones a Karuto y nos sentamos en la barra a esperar mientras tomábamos algo.

 **Ezarel: Bueno, ¿y para qué me necesitas esta noche?**

 **Mystika: Ah sí, me gustaría acompañar mi actuación con algunos truquitos.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Truquitos? ¿Tengo cara de payaso?**

 **Mystika: Ehm...**

 **Ezarel: Vale, no hace falta que contestes, era una pregunta retórica.**

 **Mystika: Jajajaja. Había pensado en humo y bolas de colores, no sé, ambientar la actuación.**

 **Ezarel: Te explicas de pena... Pero como he escuchado las canciones tengo algo en mente que creo que se acercará a lo que piensas.**

Al rato Karuto regresó con varias bolsas con comida y botellas y las llevamos de vuelta a la sala de ensayos donde nos esperaban nuestros compañeros.

Comimos en un ambiente relajado y casi festivo, pues para no variar, Buckie y Valarian animaban al personal con sus bromas subidas de tono, algo que incomodaba tanto a Ykhar como a Alajea. Ambas estaban rojas como tomates mientras los demás reíamos.

 **Mystika: Vamos chicas, no les hagáis ni caso, ladran más que muerden...**

Todos rieron de nuevo y Valarian entrecerró los ojos divertido en mi dirección.

 **Valarian: Sólo mordemos cuando nos dejan...**

 **Buckie: Exacto y hace tiempo que no probamos bocado, éramos demasiados machos en la misión.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y la hembra que había no se dejaba morder?**

Buckie dio un codazo en las costillas a su amigo que se limitó a mirarme sonriendo.

 **Valarian: Sin duda esas hembras son las mejores.**

Oí carraspear a Nevra molesto por la conversación y me giré hacia él huyendo de la intensa mirada del hombre-gato.

 **Buckie: Eh Alajea, ¿por qué no me enseñas a tocar la guitarra?**

 **Alajea: Oh bueno, no es tan fácil, pero puedo enseñarte algo.**

Algo me decía que Buckie estaba más interesado en otra cosa que en la guitarra...

Valarian cogió otra y empezó a emitir unos sonidos con ella que daban ganas de estrangularle. Así que me acerqué a él y me puse detrás, luego agarré sus brazos apoyándome en su espalda y coloqué sus dedos de forma correcta para que dejara de fastidiarnos los oídos.

Con su mano derecha sujeta por la mía la moví suavemente para rasgar las cuerdas con sus uñas, mientras que la otra la coloqué en una nota fácil. Al fin sonaba decente.

Valarian levantó la vista hacia mí con una sonrisa.

 **Valarian: {Es más fácil de lo que pensaba hacer que te acerques a mí y me toques}**

 **Mystika: {No me tientes a soltar una de las cuerdas y enrollarla en tu cuello}**

 **Valarian: {No sabía que te iba ese rollo, eres toda una caja de sorpresas}**

 **Mystika: {No querrías descubrirlo, créeme}**

 **Valarian: {Ponme a prueba...}**

 **Mystika: {Creí que había quedado claro cuando hablamos el otro día}**

 **Valarian: {Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo...}**

De repente sentí su cola rozar mi pierna, podría haber sido casualidad, pero noté como subía deliberadamente hacia mi cadera.

 **Mystika: {Te arriesgas demasiado}**

 **Valarian: {Vale la pena}**

Me apreté más contra él mientras mi aliento golpeaba su mejilla y en seguida le oí y sentí ronronear fuertemente.

Solté sus manos y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo.

 **Mystika: {¿Estás seguro de que no quieres parar?}**

 **Valarian: {Dioses, no...}**

Valarian suspiró con fuerza, algo que no pasó inadvertido a nadie, igual que nuestro pequeño duelo o su ronroneo, aunque no podían escuchar realmente lo que decíamos.

Mi expresión era maliciosa, algo que Valarian no podía ver al estar detrás de él, pero Buckie se dio cuenta e intentaba reprimir la risa viendo que mis intenciones no eran precisamente las que su amigo deseaba.

De repente estreché fuertemente los brazos alrededor de su cuello estrangulándole, aunque sin hacerle daño, sólo a modo de juego. Él dio unos toques a mi brazo para hacerme parar y le solté riendo.

 **Mystika: ¡Eres demasiado fácil de someter, gatito!**

 **Valarian: Tú no juegas limpio.**

 **Mystika: Cada cual juega con sus armas, recuerda.**

Volví a abrazarle de forma amistosa y le di un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a mi sitio.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Mystika: ¿El qué?**

 **Ezarel: ESO.**

Hizo un gesto con el dedo señalando a Val y luego a mí, pero antes de poder contestar, Nevra se adelantó.

 **Nevra: Hay que estar un poco ciego para no ver cómo Valarian la ronda desde hace tiempo...**

 **Ezarel: Ah pero, ¿va en serio?**

 **Mystika: Define "serio".**

 **Nevra: Quiere meterla en su cama...**

Ezarel le miró con malicia y una expresión burlona.

 **Ezarel: Así que te ha tomado el relevo ahora que te has retirado del mercado.**

 **Nevra: Desde luego no pierde la oportunidad.**

Ambos siguieron lanzándose puyas a mi costa, pero yo desconecté y miré a Valkyon, que seguía la discusión con el rostro impasible.

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Valkyon: Bien, sólo molesta un poco.**

Miré hacia la venda y vi un poquito de sangre que no estaba hace un momento.

 **Mystika: Parece que se te ha abierto un punto, voy a buscar a Eweleïn.**

Me levanté dispuesta a ir a buscarla pero Valkyon me retuvo agarrándome el brazo. Yo le miré con extrañeza.

 **Valkyon: Leïn está fuera, no volverá hasta mañana por la mañana.**

 **Mystika: Entonces a alguna de sus ayudantes.**

 **Valkyon: Ya es tarde, mejor no molestarlas, además apenas sangra.**

Levanté una ceja de forma reprobatoria y me senté de nuevo a su lado.  
Él seguía sujetándome el brazo a pesar de estar de nuevo sentada junto a él.

 **Mystika: No es buena idea dejar el punto abierto.**

 **Valkyon: Tampoco molestar a nadie por un poco de sangre.**

 **Mystika: Empiezo a pensar que eres más terco que yo...**

Me sonrió dándome la razón en mi reflexión, pero no, no me iba a ganar en eso.

 **Mystika: Bien pues luego me ocuparé yo, ya he ayudado a Eweleïn antes a suturar, no es difícil.**

Tiró de mí hacia él hasta quedar pegada a su pierna y pasó su brazo por mis hombros.

 **Valkyon: Imposible ganarte en tu terreno.**

 **Mystika: jaja bien lo sabes.**

 **Valkyon: Está bien si así dejas de insistir.**

Sonreí triunfante y con el corazón desbocado por la proximidad que me brindaba. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera ruidos alrededor podría escucharse haciendo eco en la sala.

 **Valkyon: Chicos ¿vais a seguir discutiendo mucho rato?**

 **Ezarel: ¿Acaso nuestra discusión interrumpe algo?**

Ezarel nos sonrió mirando el brazo de Valkyon encima de mí, Nevra hizo una mueca y se calló de golpe.

 **Valkyon: Sólo la paz de los aquí presentes.**

No sé si Valkyon se dio cuenta de la intencionalidad de las palabras de Ezarel o de la molestia de Nevra, pero no retiró el brazo de encima de mí. Claro que al fin y al cabo era un simple gesto entre amigos.

Estuvimos un rato más charlando hasta que consideramos que era lo suficientemente tarde como para estar en esa sala, así que acompañé a Valkyon a su habitación, no sin antes ir a la enfermería a por hilo, aguja, gasas y un antiséptico.  
Le hice tumbar en la cama y colocándome a su lado le retiré la venda que llevaba con cuidado después de retirar un poco el pantalón, aún rasgado en la zona de la herida.

(Vamos, mantente profesional, sólo es tu jefe en ropa interior para que le cures una herida)

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo fijé mi vista en el punto que había saltado. Limpié la herida y luego coloqué el antiséptico para después darle otro punto con cuidado. Valkyon sólo hizo una pequeña mueca cuando traspasé su piel con la aguja.

Luego puse un apósito encima en vez de vendar toda la zona y le recomendé que dejara de ponerse sus vendas durante unos días para que la herida se secara.

 **Mystika: Bueno, esto ya está.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer bien?**

(¿Conseguir al hombre que me quita el sueño?)

Le sonreí algo triste por mi propia reflexión.

 **Mystika: Sólo soy concienzuda.**

 **Valkyon: Y eso es lo que me encanta de ti.**

Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto, como cada vez que me regalaba un cumplido, pero en seguida volvió mi tristeza sabiendo que dicho halago no tenía ninguna intención, que detrás de esas palabras sólo había una sincera amistad.

 **Mystika: Bueno...**

No me dejó acabar la frase, pues se incorporó y me atrajo hacia él rodeándome con sus brazos.

 **Valkyon: {Gracias}**

Luego se separó un poco y puso frente con frente, su nariz rozaba la mía en una dulce caricia y nuestro aliento se mezclaba con el del otro. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento mi corazón estallaría como fuegos artificiales.

 **Valkyon: {Mystika, yo...}**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	36. Capítulo 34

**CAPÍTULO 34**

 **CELOS**

Valkyon cerró los ojos fuertemente y sentí su mano temblar sobre mi nuca, entonces suspiró y se separó negando con la cabeza.

 **Valkyon: {Yo... no te entretengo más, Ezarel está fuera esperándote}**

Tragué saliva con dificultad intentando contener el estallido de mi corazón, sí, exactamente como fuegos artificiales, pero estallados por error todos juntos.

(Si es que eres estúpida por creer aún que tienes alguna posibilidad...)

 **Mystika: Sí, mejor no hacerle esperar, no tengo ganas de aguantar su mal humor.**

Ambos nos separamos y me fui de la habitación despidiéndome fugazmente con la mano, sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

Cuando salí Ezarel me esperaba impaciente para ir a la sala de alquimia.

 **Ezarel: No tienes buena cara, estás pálida.**

 **Mystika: Estoy bien, ¿vamos?**

Le acompañé hasta la sala de alquimia en silencio y empezó a rebuscar en las estanterías y cajones disponiendo varias bolitas de cristal de colores en la mesa. Yo esperé pacientemente hasta que hubo acabado.

 **Ezarel: Bien, creo que esto es lo que querías.**

Me lanzó una de las bolas de improviso y en cuanto la atrapé fuertemente se desintegró y una llama ilusoria se quedó en mi mano unos segundos hasta evaporarse.

 **Mystika: Guau, eso ha sido una pasada.**

 **Ezarel: Terrícolas... alucináis con cualquier cosa.**

Levanté mi dedo corazón hacia él y me tiró otra de las bolas cayendo al suelo. Esta vez me envolvió un humo blanquecino girando a mi alrededor.

 **Ezarel: Puedo cambiar el color, el efecto, la cantidad y la duración.**

Asentí mientras probaba los otros efectos y decidía cuáles usar en mis actuaciones. Iba a ser divertido y seguro que quedaría genial.

 **Ezarel: Puedes hasta cambiar el clima a un metro cuadrado de ti, pero no será necesario, en cuanto empieces a cantar se pondrá a llover.**

 **Mystika: ¡Qué gracioso! Pero bien que has venido a escucharme...**

 **Ezarel: Sólo seguí a los demás.**

 **Mystika: Entonces, ¿el problema es que no tienes personalidad?**

 **Ezarel: Calla.**

Sonreí de lado al ver el gesto de su cara y me puse a observar los botes que tenía en las estanterías.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué más se puede cambiar?**

 **Ezarel: Algunas características físicas durante un período concreto de tiempo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Como color de cabello u ojos?**

 **Ezarel: Por ejemplo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Puedo probar?**

 **Ezarel: No veo para que necesitarías tal cosa, pero...**

Rebuscó en las estanterías apartando algunos botes hasta que dio con un lleno de unas pequeñas píldoras color ámbar. Me lo tendió y saqué una para luego mirarle esperando las instrucciones.

 **Ezarel: Sólo tienes que tragarte una y pensar lo que quieres cambiar.**

Le miré unos segundos para descifrar si me estaba tomando el pelo y con esto iba a salirme barba o verrugas o algo por el estilo, pero no tenía el brillo burlón en su mirada que lo delataba cuando preparaba una de las suyas, así que me tragué la pastilla y pensé en unos ojos verde esmeralda. Éstos empezaron a picarme y los cerré para frotarme los párpados. En cuanto el picor cesó volví a abrirlos.

 **Mystika: ¿Funcionó?**

 **Ezarel: E-eh... sí. Bueno, ¿qué querrás para tu actuación?**

De repente Ezarel parecía nervioso y evasivo, empezó a rebuscar entre sus cosas un bloc y un lápiz sin mirarme a la cara.

(Mierda, ahora con los ojos verdes debía parecerme aún más a mi madre)

 **Mystika: Perdona, no pensé en ti cuando cambié mi color de ojos.**

 **Ezarel: Tranquila...**

Puse mi mano en su hombro y le indiqué qué elementos quería usar, cómo y cuándo, para que se hiciera una mejor idea de lo que tenía en mente. Él lo escribió todo sin prestarme mucha atención, concentrado en el papel y la escritura.

 **Mystika: Bueno, no te molesto más...**

 **Ezarel: ...Ella también cantaba.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**

 **Ezarel: Marian... solía hacerlo cuando creía estar sola.**

 **Mystika: Vamos, que la espiabas jejeje**

 **Ezarel: Algo así. La vigilaba en sus primeras misiones sola, temiendo que algo pudiera pasarle.**

Él me miró unos segundos y luego desvió de nuevo la vista.

 **Ezarel: Bueno, voy a dormir ya, mañana tengo que prepararte tus caprichos.**

 **Mystika: Échale la culpa al gobernador.**

 **Ezarel: Es tan incordio como su hermano.**

Ezarel se rio mientras salíamos por la puerta de la sala de alquimia y nos dirigíamos a las habitaciones.

 **Ezarel: ¿Sabes? No creo en las casualidades.**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué lo dices?**

 **Ezarel: Primero tu madre, luego tú, que naciste de la unión con un demonio...**

 **Mystika: Ya...**

El resto de camino lo hicimos en silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que me había dicho hasta llegar a la puerta del elfo y le abracé para despedirme.

 **Mystika: {Algún día te llevaré a la Tierra conmigo}**

Él se limitó a sonreírme con cierta aprensión y se metió en su habitación.

Yo seguí mi camino y me metí en la mía pensando seriamente en mi promesa. En cuanto pudiera volver a mi mundo haría cuanto estuviera en mis manos para que Ezarel y mi madre se vieran, tenían mucho que decirse.

Me miré al espejo para ver el cambio, pero duró poco, me empezaron a escocer los ojos. Los cerré para frotarlos y en cuanto los abrí de nuevo ya tenían su color natural.

Me cambié de ropa y le di de comer a Alexandra e Ignis. Por suerte, ahora que ya se conocía su existencia, reservaban una ración de carne para mi dragón y ya no tenía que darle la mía. Cuando iba a meterme en la cama, alguien picó suavemente a la puerta. Extrañada por la hora, fui a ver de quién se trataba y abrí, ya sin miedo de que pudieran ver al dragón.

 **Nevra: Hola...**

 **Mystika: Acabamos de vernos, ¿ya me echas de menos?**

 **Nevra: No deberías preguntar ese tipo de cosas si no quieres oír la repuesta.**

 **Mystika: jajaja Anda pasa, no te quedes ahí en el pasillo.**

Nevra entró en silencio y algo incómodo, lo que me sorprendió, pues no solía comportarse así.

 **Mystika: Y bien, ¿qué te trae aquí a estas horas?**

 **Nevra: Ehm...**

Y en seguida entendí la visita y la incomodidad, podía leerlo en su cara aunque hubiera desviado su mirada.

 **Mystika: Tienes hambre, ¿es eso?**

Se giró hacia mí algo avergonzado y asintió.

 **Mystika: Oye, no voy a negar que me guste verte en plan tímido y eso, te pones muy mono, pero lo que tengas que pedirme, hazlo sin problemas.**

 **Nevra: Bueno es que no quisiera abusar...**

 **Mystika: Sabes que no tengo problema en ayudarte, pero aun así habría que encontrar otra solución.**

 **Nevra: Entiendo que no es una situación muy cómoda.**

 **Mystika: Es una forma de decirlo, sí jaja. Sí sólo doliera, bien, puedo aguantar el dolor, pero...**

 **Nevra: Lo sé. Si no quieres no...**

 **Mystika: Anda** , **siéntate.**

Él, diligente, se sentó en la cama y yo fui a su lado. De nuevo le ofrecí la muñeca, que agarró con suavidad para luego hundir sus colmillos en ella.

Como la otra vez, sentí mi vientre contraerse y solté un gemido ahogado.

En un momento parecía que Nevra iba a atraerme hacia él con la otra mano, pero se contuvo y la puso sobre la cama al lado de mi pierna. Pude notar cómo estiraba de la sábana al tiempo que succionaba más fuerte. Otro gemido salió de mi boca aún más sonoro que el anterior y él gruñó satisfecho.

 **Mystika: {En serio hay que buscar una solución...}**

Finalmente me soltó con cuidado y lamió la herida de mi muñeca de forma lenta y calculada.

 **Nevra: ¿Por qué te resistes a tus deseos?**

 **Mystika: ¿Perdona?**

Nevra alzó su ceja hacia mí. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, sabía bien lo que me provocaba, pues conocer eso era su especialidad.

 **Mystika: Ya te lo dije...**

 **Nevra: ¿Pero cómo vas a saber si estar conmigo no te ayudaría a olvidarte de Valkyon si no lo has intentado nunca?**

 **Mystika: Eh...**

Obviamente no se lo había contado todo sobre mi historia con mi ex y lo que pasó pocos meses después, no solía ir contando mis intimidades como si nada.

 **Nevra: Así que ya lo has intentado. ¿Y quién fue finalmente... Leiftan? ¿Valarian quizás?**

Observé divertida como se enfurruñaba pensando que me había acostado "sin compromiso" con alguien aquí y que, obviamente ese alguien no había sido él.

 **Mystika: ¿En serio Nevra? De haber sido con alguien de aquí te habría reservado ese honor.**

Le guiñé el ojo riendo y él pareció destensarse y relajar su expresión.

 **Nevra: ¿Entonces...?**

Suspiré y me senté cruzando las piernas en modo indio. Nevra se recolocó de nuevo a mi lado observándome atentamente.

 **Mystika: ... Axel, mi mejor amigo, el que me enseñó a tocar la guitarra. Cuando dejé a mi ex fue mi gran apoyo y bueno, yo sabía que hacía mucho que le gustaba y aun así siempre fue muy respetuoso conmigo, nunca intentó nada, no se aprovechó de la situación.**

Hice una pausa e instintivamente toqué mi esternón, donde solía llevar el colgante del Mjolnir que me regaló justo después de dejar a mi ex. En cuanto me dieron una habitación en el Cuartel lo guardé en uno de los cajones para que no se me perdiera o dañara.

 **Mystika: Unos tres meses después de romper con mi ex, ellos tuvieron un concierto, al que les acompañé. No sé qué fue lo que cambió en mí esa noche, creo que simplemente estaba harta de torturarme con mi ex, así que probé a quitármelo de la cabeza con él.**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué es lo que salió mal?**

Fruncí el ceño intentando encontrar una respuesta correcta a esa pregunta, pero no lo conseguía.

 **Mystika: Nada salió mal, quiero decir, él me gusta. Me gustaba. Y fue una gran noche, imposible tener queja alguna, pero... Aunque no me arrepentí del hecho en sí, no conseguía sentirme bien conmigo misma. Él quería más y yo no podía ofrecérselo y eso me hizo sentir algo miserable. Lo había utilizado de forma egoísta.**

 **Nevra: Conociéndote no creo que fuera esa tu intención.**

 **Mystika: No, pero fue lo que hice. A la mañana siguiente me marché de su casa y conduje lejos y sin rumbo alguno para poner mis pensamientos en orden. Sin darme cuenta me metí por un camino de tierra en una montaña algo alejada de donde vivía. Aparqué el coche y me adentré en el bosque sin saber muy bien por qué y después de un par de horas me encontré un extraño círculo de setas y el resto de la historia ya la conoces.**

 **Nevra: Entonces eso te trajo hasta aquí.**

Afirmé en silencio con la mirada perdida en la pared. Nevra me rodeó con su brazo y me pegó contra su cuerpo, haciendo descansar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

 **Nevra: {Pues me alegro de que pasara así}**

 **Mystika: Teniendo en cuenta que desaparecí después de estar con él y sin decirle nada, yo no me alegro...**

 **Nevra: No te tortures, seguro que no te guarda rencor.**

 **Mystika: Espero poder explicárselo pronto...**

 **Nevra: ¿Y cómo...? Ah, aún quieres volver.**

 **Mystika: Mi familia y mis amigos siguen esperando noticias mías. No quiero ni pensar las cosas que se les habrá pasado por la cabeza.**

Nevra llevó su mano a mi cabeza y acarició mi pelo como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que consolar. Él era de los pocos que podía tomarse la licencia de tocarlo con total libertad.

Fui relajándome y dejando mi mente en blanco. Mis párpados pesaban y me daba igual quedarme dormida entre sus brazos. Me gustaba sentirme arropada, así que me dormí sin más.

 **...**

Abrí los ojos cuando empezó a salir el sol por el horizonte, aunque el cielo aún estaba bastante oscuro. Nevra seguía rodeándome con sus brazos, no se había movido más que para tumbarse junto a mí. Me giré hacia él y le abracé con mi cabeza escondida en su pecho.

Volví a dormitar unos minutos hasta que noté como mi compañero se movía. Entonces abrí los ojos para verle, elevando mi mirada hacia su cara.

 **Nevra: {¿Te he despertado?}**

Negué con la cabeza observándole mejor ahora que había más luz. Se había quitado el parche para dormir y yo sonreí al darme cuenta y volví a abrazarle.

 **Nevra: {Sabes que podría pasarme así el día entero, pero tienes ensayo, deberíamos ir a desayunar}**

Gruñí en respuesta, pues estaba muy a gusto así, no tenía ganas de moverme y mucho menos de ver a Valkyon después de lo de anoche. Me apreté más aún y él me estrechó fuerte.

 **Nevra: {Ten cuidado o puede que un día no pueda contenerme, sobre todo si te pegas así contra mí...}**

Le pellizqué el costado, pero le hizo más cosquillas que daño y finalmente me separé a regañadientes para levantarme y estirarme.

Fui hacia el espejo y vi que tenía la piel un poco pálida, entonces Nevra apareció tras de mí mirándome también a través del espejo.

 **Nevra: Quizás debas pedirle a Leïn un suplemento de hierro.**

 **Mystika: Lo que me faltaba...**

 **Nevra: ¿Por qué dices eso?**

 **Mystika: Tuve una situación algo incómoda. Cuando pasó lo del ataque me retuvo en la enfermería y me dio un botecito de anticonceptivos...**

 **Nevra: No entiendo.**

 **Mystika: Yo tampoco entendía, pero al parecer el tiempo que pasamos juntos y que me besaras delante de todos en el ensayo le hizo preocuparse por la seguridad de mis "relaciones" contigo.**

 **Nevra: Jajajaja Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.**

 **Mystika: Oh claro, a no ser que tengas que tener esa conversación a dos metros de tu jefe.**

Le miré de forma dura a través del espejo mientras veía como intentaba contener su risa. Al parecer la situación le parecía muy graciosa, así que me giré hacia él con los brazos en jarra, di un paso enfrente y puse un dedo acusador en su pecho.

 **Mystika: No vuelvas a besarme en público.**

Agarró mi mano apretándola contra su cuerpo y me echó una mirada maliciosa sonriendo.

 **Nevra: Está bien, no más besos en público...**

Entendiendo la intención de su frase le llevé hasta la puerta y la abrí.

 **Mystika: Anda, ve a asearte que tenemos que ir a desayunar.**

 **Nevra: Bueno pero podrías darme un beso de buenos días, en tu habitación, claro.**

Le empujé hacia fuera riendo y cerré la puerta en sus narices. A través de ella oí cómo rio para luego alejarse hacia su habitación.

Me vestí y arreglé un poco y me cubrí el mordisco de nuevo con un brazalete. Opté por pellizcar mis mejillas para que mi piel tomara algo de color, aunque la demás seguía viéndose pálida.

 **...**

El resto de día pasó entre los ensayos de la obra y las canciones.  
Cuando me disponía a ir a cenar, me hicieron llamar para ir ver a Purriry a su tienda, a pesar de estar cerrada ya a esas horas.

Al llegar toqué a la puerta y una voz me hizo pasar al interior, a la trastienda. Ésta estaba llena de maniquíes con extraños y pomposos trajes, sin duda los de la obra de teatro.

 **Mystika: Vaya, son fantásticos...**

 **Purriry: Muchas gracias, lo hicimos con mucho gusto, pero hay algo más.**

Le seguí confusa hasta dos maniquíes tapados por sábanas.

 **Purriry: No me pediste nada para tus actuaciones, así que me tomé la libertad de confeccionar dos trajes para ti.**

Abrí la boca sorprendida sin poder emitir ningún ruido, a la expectativa. Purriry destapó ambos conjuntos.

 **Purriry: Este es para tu primera canción. Me dijeron que hablaba de amor y del fuego que supone ese sentimiento.**

Era un precioso vestido rojo semitransparente, abierto en una pierna desde la cadera, algo de cola y un bonito escote. Di varias vueltas al maniquí admirándolo, tocando la suave tela.

Luego volví mi atención al otro vestido. Era corto, blanco y también con transparencias, muy bonito y elegante. Incluso brillaba bajo las tenues luces de la trastienda.

 **Purriry: Como la segunda canción habla de un amor más puro elegí el blanco, aunque sin dejar de lado ese punto sexy. Creo que ambos te sentarán genial.**

 **Mystika: Purriry, de verdad, no tenías que molestarte, pero muchas gracias, son realmente hermosos y será un placer llevarlos.**

La gatita me miró satisfecha y orgullosa de sus obras y luego me enseñó varios complementos para los vestidos, tales como collares, tocados y pendientes. Una vez elegido todo le agradecí de nuevo y me fui a cenar.

Al llegar a la cantina mis amigos ya habían empezado, así que me senté junto a Nevra, que me sonrió de lado al acercarme a él y saludé a todos para luego dirigirme a Valkyon.

 **Mystika: Purriry ya tiene listo el vestuario. ¿Han acabado con los escenarios?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, ya está todo listo.**

 **Mystika: Menos mal, sólo quedan dos días.**

 **Ezarel: Mañana tendrás tus efectos listos.**

 **Mystika: Genial, gracias.**

En ese momento escuchamos algo de revuelo en las mesas de alrededor. Yo miré por encima del hombro hacia donde se dirigían las miradas y vi entrar a Demian a la cantina solo, sin la compañía de la kitsune.

Para nuestra sorpresa no fue a la mesa que solía tener reservada apartada del resto, sino que vino a la nuestra y se plantó delante del asiento a mi lado. Elevé la vista lentamente hacia él con la ceja arqueada.

 **Demian: ¿Puedo?**

Nevra se acercó más a mí como si marcara territorio, pero no le hice mucho caso. Demian me había defendido ante Miiko y había defendido a mi dragón, por lo menos merecía un trato agradable por mi parte.

 **Mystika: Por favor.**

Me hice a un lado para dejarle más espacio y le sonreí. Nevra soltó un suspiro exasperado, separándose un poco de nuevo y los otros dos jefes miraron algo atónitos las escena, pues Demian sólo había compartido mesa con Miiko hasta ese día.

En seguida trajeron la comida del vampiro a su sitio, como si la tuvieran lista para llevársela en cuanto cruzara la puerta.

 **Demian: Mystika... me han contado tu historia y tus hazañas. Es una suerte para Eldarya que un día aparecieras aquí.**

 **Mystika: No hago nada que no hagan los demás.**

El gobernador me miró de lado sonriendo y asintió dándome la razón claramente para complacerme.

 **Demian: Tengo un presente para ti, para agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí.**

Iba a replicar, pero imaginando mi respuesta, puso un dedo en mis labios en señal de silencio, haciendo que se tensara todo mi cuerpo por ese contacto.

 **Demian: Sí, ya sé qué vas a decir, pero sin ti no sería lo mismo, al fin y al cabo nadie conoce la Tierra como tú. Toma.**

Demian me entregó una bonita caja de madera de ébano, pintada con hilos dorados formando entramados de estilo celta y al abrirla descubrí varias tabletas de chocolate belga de diferentes tipos.

Se me iluminaron los ojos y mordiendo mi labio inferior, miré al hermano de Nevra con total agradecimiento, hacía mucho que no probaba el chocolate y éste era el mejor del mundo sin duda. Lo sentía por mi querido vampiro, pero su hermano se había portado bien conmigo, no podía tratarlo mal sólo por sus celos.

 **Mystika: Muchas gracias Demian, es todo un detalle, ¡adoro el chocolate!**

 **Demian: Me alegra haber acertado.**

Rio suavemente y se puso a comer de su plato de forma despreocupada.

Durante la cena se mostró como uno más entre nosotros, riendo, contando batallas y bromeando. Incluso noté a Nevra algo más relajado, aunque sólo hasta que Demian se dirigía a mí.

Al rato, Demian se disculpó y se fue a atender asuntos de su rango.

 **Nevra: {No sabía que erais tan amiguitos...}**

 **Mystika: {Ni yo que eras tan celoso con lo que no es tuyo}**

Él gruñó en mi oído con fastidio.

 **Mystika: {Eh, sólo le devuelvo su amabilidad, él me ayudó con lo del dragón con Miiko}**

Nevra me ignoró, se había propuesto estar de morros lo que quedaba de noche, por lo que no quería contestarme.

 **Mystika: {Oye, si quisiera fastidiarte habría intentado algo conmigo, ¿no? Pues no ha hecho nada}**

 **Nevra: {Quizás está siendo sutil y no te has dado cuenta}**

Le rodeé con mi brazo y esta vez fui yo la que me acerqué a su oído.

 **Mystika: {No te preocupes, sólo tengo sangre para ti}**

Nevra puso su mano sobre la mía acariciándola y apoyó su sien contra mi frente.

En ese instante Valkyon se levantó de la mesa y se fue hacia la barra, a pesar de tener su jarra a la mitad. Finalmente me separé de Nevra y al rato le hice una señal para avisarle que iba a por más bebida.

Me senté al lado de Valkyon y pedí a Karuto que rellenara mi jarra.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué, tienes ganas de que llegue el gran día?**

 **Valkyon: Ah sí... Que acabe pronto ya.**

 **Mystika: Jajaja Creí que te gustaba tu tarea.**

 **Valkyon: Y me gusta, pero a veces los actores... Tú y yo deberíamos haber sido los protagonistas. Bueno ya sabes, conocemos mejor la obra y demás.**

 **Mystika: Si hacemos otra obra quizás me anime, lo cierto es que parece divertido.**

Valkyon me miró inclinando la cabeza, varios mechones de pelo caían sobre su rostro dejando apenas a la vista sus ojos.

Instintivamente aparté varios de ellos para ponerlos detrás de su oreja, pero igual de rápido volví mi atención a la jarra que Karuto puso ante mí.

 **Mystika: ¿Vienes?**

Señalé con la cabeza la mesa y él asintió, siguiéndome hasta nuestro sitio. Esta vez él se colocó en el asiento a mi lado, donde anteriormente se había sentado Demian. Al otro lado seguía Nevra, que charlaba con Ezarel tranquilamente para nuestra sorpresa.

No tardamos en irnos a dormir para estar listos para el día siguiente y continuar con los preparativos finales.

 **...**

La mañana siguiente montaron el escenario en el refugio y pusieron una especie de amplificadores de voz en él, luces, sillas y demás.

Debían ser como las cuatro de la tarde cuando me dirigí a la sala de la obra. Los actores se estaban cambiando las ropas, pues hoy harían el ensayo general con el vestuario puesto para acostumbrarse para el día siguiente. La obra tendría lugar al anochecer y todo acabaría justo antes de la cena.

Me senté junto a Valkyon y toqué su hombro para llamar su atención, pues estaba mirando los papeles concentrado.

 **Valkyon: Hey, hola.**

 **Mystika: ¿Todo bien?**

 **Valkyon: Sí, sí, sólo comprobaba una cosa.**

 **Mystika: Vamos, ¿qué te preocupa?**

 **Valkyon: Los protagonistas, no sé si sabrán transmitir finalmente lo que sienten Romeo y Julieta. El papel se lo saben, pero...**

 **Mystika: Te entiendo, les falta... chispa.**

Valkyon asintió con una mueca y el ceño fruncido.  
Seguía con mi mano en su hombro, así que le apreté en poco de forma afectuosa y le sonreí.

 **Mystika: Ya verás como el día del estreno le ponen más ganas.**

 **Valkyon: Esperemos que empiecen hoy...**

Los actores fueron saliendo con las vestimentas puestas bastante animados y comenzamos el ensayo. Iba a ser el último ensayo completo antes de la obra, así que la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente.

Las escenas se fueron sucediendo sin apenas contratiempos, se sabían los diálogos y aunque quizás a algunos les faltaba algo de soltura, quedaba muy decente. Y entonces llegó la gran escena de los enamorados... Y falló.

Valkyon se levantó y se dirigió a los actores.

 **Valkyon: ¡Vamos! La mujer que amas acaba de morir, la tienes entre tus brazos y tú venías a casarte con ella, no a verla muerta.**

El actor le miró algo incómodo, claramente le costaba conectar con Shantia y con su personaje.

 **Valkyon: A ver, ¿hay alguien que te guste?**

El chico asintió de forma tímida.

 **Valkyon: Vale, imagina que la persona que amas está muriendo en tus brazos.**

Valkyon levantó unos segundos la vista hacia mí y volvió a prestar atención al chico.

 **Valkyon: Imagina que quieres retenerla contigo, esa desesperación, esa culpa por saber que es por ti que ella está como está...**

Calló de golpe y paseó nervioso la mano por su cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás y cogiendo aire.

 **Shantia: ¿Por qué no hacemos la escena tú y yo? Así seguro que entiende mejor el personaje...**

Aunque intentaba sonar inocente se le veía la intención de lejos. Valkyon vacilaba, pero ella insistió, incluso Lucius lo hizo para aprender.

Mi corazón se encogió sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación, en este ensayo ya había besos... Finalmente aceptó presionado por todos los presentes. Y así fue que comenzó a interpretar a Romeo y mi tensión fue aumentando por momentos. A decir verdad no sólo la tensión, también la misma ira apenas controlable que sentí en la playa. Mis manos estaban crispadas sobre mis rodillas y los nudillos blancos de apretar los puños. Mi corazón latía desbocado, incapaz de controlarlo y calmarlo.

Cuando la escena llegó al punto álgido Valkyon se inclinó hacia ella y simplemente se quedó a un centímetro de la cara de Shantia, pero como era de prever, ella rápidamente acortó la distancia y puso sus labios contra los de Valkyon ante su sorpresa.

Incapaz de aguantar la escenita que se me presentaba y antes de dejar que me invadiera la rabia que sentía en público, me levanté y salí de forma discreta para dirigirme a la sala de música.

Odiaba ese sentimiento que se apoderaba de mí como una plaga destructora, me devastaba, me quemaba. Yo no era así, jamás había sentido esto, incluso a pesar de lo que me había hecho mi ex...

Una vez en la sala de música me senté ante el piano y comencé a teclear algunas notas de alguna canción tan triste como mi estado de ánimo, a decir verdad, una de las pocas que sabía tocar con él. Empecé a cantar en voz baja y rota, me era imposible cantar más alto, el dolor quemaba en mi garganta, pero así ayudaba a sacar mis emociones.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla y no era sólo la angustia por la escena presenciada, era miedo, miedo de mí misma, de estos horribles sentimientos que me invadían.

(Joder, me recuerdo a mi padre...)

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	37. Capítulo 35

**CAPÍTULO 35**

 **SHOW MUST GO ON**

 **[EZAREL]**

(Al fin acabo esto...)

Dispuse las bolas de efectos con un hilo formando una pulsera para que pudiera usarlos en la actuación. Luego la coloqué en una caja de madera con acolchado para que no estallaran antes de lo debido y me fui hacia la sala de música.

(Y encima tengo que hacer de recadero... ¡Qué ganas de que esto acabe!)

Cuando llegué a la sala me sorprendió ver a Valkyon en la antesala apoyando la frente y el puño contra la puerta mientras que tras de ella se escuchaba una melodía a piano bastante triste y la voz de Mystika apenas audible cantando.

 **Ezarel: Valkyon...**

Se separó de la puerta como si quemara y me miró sorprendido.

 **Valkyon: Hey, Ezarel.**

 **Ezarel: ¿...Qué haces ahí?**

 **Valkyon: Sólo venía a... No lo sé.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué ha pasado?**

Valkyon suspiró pesadamente y se recostó en la pared mirando hacia el techo unos segundos.

 **Valkyon: No importa. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

 **Ezarel: Venía a traerle esto para sus actuaciones. Toma, deberías entregárselo tú...**

 **Valkyon: Eh... Yo ya me iba.**

Le tendí la caja con una mueca irónica y él la acabó aceptando con una leve sonrisa.  
Sabía que estaba buscando un pretexto para entrar y verla o hablar con ella y así yo me quitaba la molestia de hacer de recadero.

 **Ezarel: Es una gran chica, seguro que quien la consiga será un hombre muy afortunado.**

No esperé contestación, imaginaba que no la habría. Valkyon me echó una mirada llena de sentido, pero triste a la vez. Y me marché de allí pensando en que debía volver a meterme en la vida personal de estos dos para saber por qué mi amigo se resistía a sus tan obvios sentimientos.  
Había evitado hasta ahora meterme mucho entre ellos, pero es que no le encontraba el sentido por ningún lado. Ella estaba loca por él y él por ella desde hace mucho... ¿Qué les ocurría?

* * *

A medida que iba tocando las teclas la calma volvía a mí. Pensé en mi mundo, lo que tenía allí, lo que me esperaba, la gente que había dejado atrás. Cualquier cosa me valía para olvidar la imagen de los labios de Valkyon besando a otra.

Respiré hondo varias veces y al fin mis lágrimas dejaron de amenazar con fluir sin control. Limpié mi rostro húmedo y luego cerré con cuidado la tapa del teclado.  
De repente oí la puerta abrirse y me giré para ver entrar a Valkyon. Mi corazón dio un brinco, pues no me esperaba que viniera en absoluto.

 **Valkyon: Hola... Ezarel me ha dado esto para ti.**

Me tendió una caja, que acepté y dejé en una estantería. Ya sabía de qué se trataba.

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

 **Valkyon: Te has ido antes de acabar el ensayo.**

Me giré hacia los instrumentos haciendo ver que los ordenaba y colocaba correctamente intentando aparentar calma.

 **Mystika: Sí, como estaba a punto de acabar y recordé que tenía que recibir esto de Ez, preferí venir a esperarle. Espero que no haya supuesto un problema.**

 **Valkyon: Entiendo, no te preocupes.**

 **Mystika: ¿Ya han conseguido hacer bien la escena?**

 **Valkyon: Más o menos.**

 **Mystika: Bien, seguro que mañana quedará bien.**

(Sino siempre puedes ocupar tú el papel principal...)

Me giré hacia él para saber si ya había acabado y le miré expectante esperando a ver qué hacía o decía. Pero se quedó callado mirando a ninguna parte.

 **Mystika: Valkyon... ¿Necesitas algo?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Eh? No, no, sólo venía a traerte eso.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, hasta luego.**

Le vi marcharse demostrando una calma que no tenía y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano hablándole con total indiferencia, a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

(¿Qué esperaba viniendo aquí? ¿Ver cuánto me había molestado verle con otra? ¿Era realmente necesario venir a ver mi estado? ¿Y para qué? No me debe nada, no somos nada, así que podría ahorrarse sus visitas que sólo hacían que acrecentar mi ansiedad...)

Al rato decidí marchar hacia la cantina a buscar algo de merendar, después tenía que ir al escenario para ultimar las posiciones de los actores y comprobar que los fondos se colocaban correctamente.

Tenía ganas de que llegara mañana y todo acabara. Quería cantar para él y saber de una vez por todas qué sentía y tomar mis decisiones a partir de su reacción. Varias veces me planteé hablarlo con él directamente, pero tenía tanto miedo al rechazo... jamás había sentido nada igual por nadie, así que si me dijera que "no" a la cara, eso me mataría.  
Pero con la canción podía hacerlo más tranquila, hace mucho que podíamos comunicarnos simplemente mirándonos, nos entendíamos bien, por eso estaba segura que de esa forma me saldrían las palabras que no podía soltarle tal cual a la cara.

Corté unos trozos de piña de forma distraída y los coloqué en un bol para comer mientras me dedicaba a la tarea del escenario.

Al llegar Valkyon ya estaba dirigiendo a la gente que colocaba los fondos, advirtiendo del orden de cada uno de ellos libro en mano.

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo va?**

 **Valkyon: Acabamos de empezar**.

Alargó su mano hacia mi bol y me robó un trozo de fruta.

 **Mystika: ¡Eh!**

 **Valkyon: Hay que compartir.**

 **Mystika: Veremos si piensas lo mismo cuando robe tu comida...**

Él sonrió de lado y dio unas órdenes a los chicos, que ya casi habían acabado.

Al fin, con todo dispuesto y preparado nos fuimos a descansar temprano, mañana iba a ser un día estresante.

(Mañana es el gran día...)

 **...**

Me desperté temprano con los nervios a flor de piel y apenas conseguí comer algunos bocados en todo el día.

Algo después de la hora de comer comenzaron las actuaciones y eventos "de relleno", que consistían en canciones, espectáculos y juegos propios de Eldarya.

La sensación de que el tiempo iba más rápido de lo habitual me creaba cierta congoja. Ya era la hora de arreglarme para mi primera canción y el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse mientras observaba mi reflejo sentada en el tocador, pero un golpeteo en mi puerta me sacó de mi estado.

 **Mystika: ¿Quién es?**

 **Demian: Soy yo, ¿estás visible?**

 **Mystika: Sí, sí, adelante.**

Demian abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia dentro.

 **Demian: Espero no molestar.**

 **Mystika: Iba a empezar a prepararme, pero tengo cinco minutos para charlar.**

Me levanté y acerqué a él cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, pues prefería que no entrara demasiado.

 **Demian: Mhh... Debes estar al corriente de mi relación con Nevra.**

 **Mystika: Así es.**

 **Demian: Mi hermano no quiere hablar conmigo, rechaza cualquier invitación que le hago.**

 **Mystika: Es entendible.**

 **Demian: Lo sé, pero he cambiado. Que mis hermanos se fueran lejos me hizo darme cuenta de la estupidez que cometí.**

 **Mystika: Y además para nada.**

Demian me miró triste, no parecía el orgulloso gobernador que conocí el primer día.

 **Demian: Lo sé... Fui un idiota y un caprichoso y perdí a mi familia por ello.**

Su semblante abatido me convenció de la veracidad de sus palabras. Ningún hombre se humillaba así por nada, así que me aproximé un poco más y coloqué mi mano en su brazo para reconfortarle.

 **Mystika: ¿Quieres que hable con él?**

 **Demian: ¿Lo harías? Sé que a ti te escuchará.**

 **Mystika: Con mucho gusto.**

 **Demian: Gracias... Bueno, será mejor que me vaya.**

Se giró para marcharse pero le detuve.

 **Mystika: Demian, espera. Yo... quería pedirte disculpas por cómo te traté al principio. Te juzgué por algo que hiciste en el pasado y sin conocerte. Lo siento de veras.**

Demian ladeó la cabeza sonriendo dulcemente. Lo cierto era que se parecía bastante a su hermano, pues aparentaban una cosa y en el fondo eran otra.

 **Demian: No hay nada que perdonar, es lógica tu actitud y realmente envidio a mi hermano.**

 **Mystika: ¿Envidiarle?**

 **Demian: Nunca he tenido a nadie en mi vida que no estuviera a mi lado por interés. Él te tiene a ti y a la guardia, es muy afortunado.**

 **Mystika: Nada que no puedas conseguir tú también.**

 **Demian: Sí... en cualquier caso es una lástima que no sientas lo mismo por él que él por ti, haríais una hermosa pareja.**

Sonreí con tristeza deseando que eso fuera posible y finalmente nos despedimos.

Al fin comencé a vestirme, me puse los complementos y me peiné. Me miré de nuevo en el espejo, mi cara demostraba mi ansiedad, pero seguramente pensarían que era por los nervios de salir al escenario.

Cuando me hice a la idea salí de la habitación encontrándome con Alajea en el pasillo. A pesar de la compañía hicimos el camino en silencio hasta llegar detrás del escenario. Ahí me coloqué las pulseras con los efectos que Ezarel me había preparado.

Mi corazón latía como loco y sólo tenía ganas de salir huyendo. Miré a través del telón, todos los lugares estaban ocupados, por lo que muchos aldeanos estaban de pie al fondo y los lados para no perderse las actuaciones terrestres.

Busqué con la mirada a mis amigos y en seguida divisé a Nevra al fondo de pie, Ezarel estaba a su lado. A unos metros de ellos vi a Valkyon apoyado en una columna esperando.  
Mis nervios se intensificaron y no podía dejar de moverme en el sitio. Ya estaba totalmente oscuro y todas las luces de alrededor se encendieron creando una atmósfera mágica.

 **Alajea: Hey, no te pongas nerviosa, va a salir perfecto.**

 **Mystika: Sí, perfecto...**

Anunciaron nuestra actuación y Alajea se colocó en su sitio con la guitarra.  
Respiré hondo por enésima vez y en cuanto comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas subí al escenario.

Cuando empecé a cantar todo se hizo silencio, sólo se oía la guitarra, algunos efectos sonoros de los que también se encargó Ezarel y mi voz. Las luces del escenario impedían que viera a la gente sentada delante, pero pude divisar con claridad a los 3 jefes de las Guardias en sus posiciones.

Fui usando alguno de los ambientes que Ezarel preparó. Y llegado el momento, una de las veces que nombraba la "eterna llama", hice que una gran llamarada subiera desde el suelo hacia arriba. Había llegado el momento de cantar sólo para él...

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

La mayoría de miembros de la guardia nos colocamos de pie tras los asientos para dejar que los ciudadanos disfrutaran mejor del espectáculo, de todas formas desde ahí se veía muy bien el escenario y seguíamos estando cerca.

En el momento en que las notas comenzaron a sonar la gente fue callando y en cuanto Mystika apareció y empezó a cantar el silencio entre el público se hizo sepulcral. Estaba realmente magnífica con ese vestido rojo tan sexy, junto a su pelo y sus labios pintados de carmín realmente parecía estar en llamas, algo apropiado para la canción.

Al rato, en un momento dado hizo salir una llamarada del suelo y su pelo flotó como si no hubiera gravedad mientras ella avanzaba unos pasos hacia el borde del escenario. Entonces vi cómo su mirada se posó vivamente en Valkyon, que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros apoyado en una de las columnas. Le miraba directamente a los ojos, justo cuando la letra decía, si no recordaba mal, algo así como que cuando él decía su nombre el sol brillaba y que había estado sola hasta que llegó él y calmó el dolor.

(¿Se está... declarando?)

La angustia creció rápidamente dentro de mí y me giré hacia Valkyon que siquiera parpadeaba y podía notar como su respiración se había acelerado. Se había incorporado dando un pequeño paso hacia delante.  
Mystika repitió la estrofa mirándole con más intensidad si cabía, pero entonces y ante la sorpresa de Ezarel y mías que también se había percatado de lo que ocurría, él apretó los puños y la mandíbula, desvío la mirada y abandonó su posición.

En ese momento pude percibir como la voz de Mystika se quebraba ligeramente e intentaba contener sus emociones para seguir cantando con normalidad. Puede que pocos lo notaran, pero mi fino oído lo captó sin problemas, además de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Valkyon pasó por nuestro lado e intenté frenarle poniendo mi mano sobre su antebrazo, pero él se deshizo de ella con rudeza y continuó su camino con una expresión que daba realmente miedo.

Ezarel me miró confundido negando con la cabeza, estaba claro que él no sabía el por qué de su comportamiento y aunque yo sí, no creía que hubiera actuado como él. ¿Cómo querer hacer daño a la mujer que amas?

* * *

Creí que iba a romperme en mil pedazos en cuanto abandonó el lugar. Él sabía lo que estaba haciendo, lo había entendido, yo había sido transparente y él... me había rechazado. Se fue para no escuchar lo que le cantaba.  
Pero el espectáculo debía continuar...

A duras penas pude continuar la canción y en cuanto acabó escuché los aplausos, mas era incapaz de mirar a la gente o sentir las ovaciones. Me incliné ligeramente a modo de saludo y agradecimiento y abandoné el escenario lo más rápido que pude para refugiarme en mi habitación.

 **...**

 **Mystika: ¡Estúpida!**

Golpeé fuertemente el armario con el puño, pero ni me inmuté y las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas no eran por el dolor físico del golpe.  
Caí de rodillas al suelo, totalmente abatida y sintiéndome idiota.

(¿No has tenido suficientes negativas indirectas que tenías que hacer esto para humillarte?)

Esta vez golpeé el suelo con rabia y dolor, dejando salir todas las emociones, esperando que así abandonaran mi cuerpo definitivamente, pero sólo conseguí hacer sangrar mis nudillos.  
En cuanto vi la herida me detuve y la contemplé impasible, como si no hubiera nada más interesante.

(¡Reacciona hostias!)

Me levanté, limpié mi cara, lavé la herida y la tapé ligeramente para luego cambiarme para mi siguiente canción de forma mecánica. Bloqueé los sentimientos y actué como una autómata para no perder el control de nuevo.

Entonces me puse el conjunto siguiente, complementos incluidos y busqué unos guantes blancos para tapar la herida.  
Luego me eché una gran capa negra por encima para que no se viera el atuendo y cubrirme del frescor de la noche y salí de la habitación. Antes de mi siguiente canción tocaba la obra y Valkyon y yo teníamos que estar ahí supervisando todo.

Al llegar a la sala de las puertas me encontré con Nevra, parecía estar esperándome.

 **Nevra: Hey...**

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra! ¿Qué te ha parecido?**

Me miró sorprendido por mi entusiasmo, estaba segura que sabía de qué había ido mi actuación, pues me miraba con tristeza, como si se apiadara de mí y no me gustaba que sintieran lástima, no era lo que necesitaba, así que seguí con mi mejor cara como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **Nevra: Has estado... magnífica.**

Por suerte él sabía cómo hacerme subir la moral. Acarició mi cara con una sonrisa en sus labios y me acompañó de nuevo al escenario.

Valkyon estaba a un lado para controlar que todo saliera bien, así que yo me puse en el lado opuesto ignorándole por completo y charlando con Nevra. De reojo vi cómo nos observaba discretamente. Seguramente esperaba verme abatida, pues su mirada reflejaba algo de culpa.

 **Nevra: ¿Y qué tenéis que hacer vosotros?**

 **Mystika: Controlar que todo salga según lo previsto y nadie se equivoque con los escenarios. De los diálogos se encarga un apuntador, que dicta el texto si al actor se le olvida.**

Nevra afirmó con la cabeza y las luces se apagaron para dar comienzo a la obra. Ésa que me hacía recordar a un Valkyon diferente, cercano, apasionado e intenso, pero eso había quedado atrás...

 **...**

Los actores estuvieron mejor que en el ensayo a pesar de los nervios, incluso la pareja estrella mejoró la química entre ellos.  
Al final de la obra hubo grandes aplausos y ovaciones. Demian estaba disfrutando de los espectáculos con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro mientras miraba agradecido a Miiko, sentada a su lado.

 **Mystika: Nevra... deberías hablar con tu hermano.**

 **Nevra: ¿Para qué?**

 **Mystika: Está arrepentido.**

 **Nevra: ¡JA! El arrepentimiento no forma parte de su vocabulario.**

Me puse en frente de él tomándole las manos para que me mirara y prestara atención.

 **Mystika: Por favor, hazlo por mí, no te lo diría si no creyera que es verdad.**

Nevra me miró sorprendido y luego miró a su hermano frunciendo el ceño.

 **Mystika: Por favor...**

 **Nevra: Está bien, hablaré con él en la cena. A ti puedo creerte, pero no prometo nada.**

 **Mystika: Me basta.**

 **Nevra: ¿Por qué tanto empeño en que nos reconciliemos?**

 **Mystika: Cualquier oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con tu familia es importante.**

 **Nevra: ¿No será que nos quieres tener a ambos a la vez...?**

Le miré algo confundida hasta que vi su sonrisa burlona grabada en la cara. Le di un suave puñetazo en el estómago en respuesta, fingiendo enfado.

 **Mystika: Eres idiota, ¿lo sabes, no?**

 **Nevra: Jajaja**

 **Mystika: En realidad me ha sorprendido su actitud, su verdadero "yo". Me pasa como me pasó contigo. No entiendo por qué fingir ser algo que no se es.**

 **Nevra: No lo entenderías, eres aún una niña.**

 **Mystika: ¿Yo una niña? ¡Anda ya cretino!**

Volvió a reírse y entendí que estaba haciendo lo posible para hacerme pensar en otra cosa, para hacerme reír. A pesar de lo que él sentía por mí y después de que le cantara a otro lo que hubiera deseado escuchar él, ahí estaba animándome y dándome fuerzas para continuar.

En verdad deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder sentir lo mismo que él. Le abracé y murmuré un "gracias" a lo que respondió con un beso en mi cabeza mientras me apretaba y acariciaba mi pelo.

Entonces anunciaron la siguiente canción y la que daría cierre al espectáculo. Me despedí del vampiro, me preparé y Alajea y yo subimos al escenario.  
No pude evitar mirar entre el público, pero no conseguí ver a Valkyon por ningún lado, ya directamente no quería escucharme...

Con un enorme esfuerzo interpreté la canción como si hablara de algo esperanzador, pero en cuanto canté la frase "mi corazón está diciendo: no lo dejes ir, resiste hasta el final", no pude evitar negar con la cabeza de forma involuntaria.

Eso se había acabado, no había nada por lo que esperar. No, no iba a resistir hasta el final, porque ESE final no existía. Había aguantado demasiado allí y por ello, había sido egoísta.  
Permanecí en un lugar al que no pertenecía, poniendo en peligro a sus habitantes y básicamente porque estaba enamorada de alguien que no me correspondía...

 **...**

Cuando todo acabó nos dirigimos a la cantina a cenar. Todo el mundo estaba animado y se acercaban a felicitarme.  
En cuanto dejaron de rodearme, Demian se acercó y me entregó una hermosa y brillante rosa rojo carmín, que acepté de buena gana sonriendo.

 **Demian: Has estado estupenda, todo ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba.**

 **Mystika: Gracias, ha sido divertido. Por cierto, creo que tienes que hablar con alguien.**

Hice un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Nevra. Él se giró hacia su hermano, que tenía cara de estar algo nervioso e incómodo y volvió a mirarme con agradecimiento.

 **Demian: Eres un ángel, en serio.**

Le sonreí de vuelta y se fue en busca de su hermano. Yo me senté en la barra y me pedí una cerveza, pero no tomaría más que esa en esta noche, debía estar bien despierta y alerta para lo que me esperaba.

Cuando casi la hube terminado, observé sorprendida como Valkyon se sentaba a mi lado y se pedía una cerveza sin mirarme.  
Apreté la jarra de mi mano pero enseguida aflojé recordando lo que pasó la última vez en la playa. No era momento de hacerse más heridas, ni físicas ni psicológicas.

 **Valkyon: Has estado muy bien...**

(¿¡Me está tomando el pelo!? Sí, tiene que estar vacilándome...)

Me costó unos segundos reaccionar y romper el silencio que se había instalado a su alrededor, pero finalmente me tomé el último trago levantándome del taburete de forma poco delicada y sin mirarle en ningún momento.

 **Mystika: Sí, ya...**

Solté la jarra con fuerza sobre el mueble haciendo resonar el vidrio contra la madera y me fui sin añadir nada más.

(Se había ido a mitad de la primera canción y en la siguiente ni había aparecido y ¿esperaba que me tragara sus palabras? ¿Intentaba quedar bien después de todo?)

En mi huida me topé con Nevra, que me frenó el paso. Se veía relajado y feliz, sin duda lo había arreglado con su hermano.

 **Nevra: ¿Dónde vas tan deprisa?**

 **Mystika: Oh, a tomar el aire antes de irme a dormir.**

 **Nevra: Espera, quería darte las gracias por lo que has hecho por nosotros.**

 **Mystika: Ya sabes que es un placer para mí.**

Le sonreí con sinceridad, al menos algo había salido bien ese día, pero debía irme rápido, antes de que notara mi angustia.

 **Nevra: ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Puedo dormir contigo para que no tengas pesadillas...**

 **Mystika: Ja ja, no será necesario, pero puedes venir a buscarme mañana a primera hora para ir a desayunar. ¿Te parece?**

 **Nevra: Encantado, pasaré a buscarte a las nueve.**

 **Mystika: Genial, hasta mañana.**

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí al refugio donde aún estaban los ciudadanos festejando por su cuenta y busqué entre la gente hasta divisar a la mujer que cuidaba de Floppy.

 **Mystika: Disculpe, ¿es usted la que cuida de los familiares?**

 **¿?: Oh sí, a eso me dedico. Soy Yodriel ¿necesitas algo, cariño?**

 **Mystika: Lo cierto es que tengo que irme urgentemente a una misión muy importante y necesito que cuide de mi jeanylotte.**

Sí, acababa de mentir...

 **Yodriel: ¿Cuánto es de urgente?**

 **Mystika: Debo marchar en una hora.**

 **Yodriel: Ya veo, y ¿por cuánto tiempo?**

 **Mystika: Pues no se sabe... Pero le pagaré lo suficiente, eso no será problema.**

 **Yodriel: ¿Eres la amiga de Valkyon, no? En ese caso me fío completamente de ti.**

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa y yo traté de no mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos al nombrar a mi jefe.  
Quedamos en que le llevaría a Álex en un rato y le entregaría bastante maana para cubrir sus necesidades. Me sentía horrible dejándola así, pero llevarla conmigo sería demasiado peligroso.

Volví a mi habitación y preparé una mochila con ropa y útiles de necesidad y primeros auxilios, así como mi espada y alguna daga. Abrí uno de los cajones de la cómoda, donde se encontraba el preciado colgante que me había regalado Axel y me lo coloqué. Después me cambié de ropa por algo cómodo y oscuro y agarré papel y lápiz para dejar una nota que encontraría Nevra en cuanto viniera a buscarme y no le respondiera.

Al acabar ordené a Ignis salir por la ventana discretamente y yo salí a hurtadillas con Álex, pues aún había bastante movimiento por todos lados.  
Moviéndome entre las sombras y las columnas entré primero en la sala de alquimia para coger algunas pociones que podrían serme útiles y también esas píldoras que cambiaban la apariencia. Si pretendía pasar desapercibida entre la gente, lo necesitaría y tenía que acercarme a los pueblos que cruzara para comprar alimento o para dormir.

Sí, también estaba robando.

Conseguí escabullirme hasta el refugio para llegar a casa de Yodriel, me despedí de mi conejita y me dirigí a la puerta principal.  
Esto ya sería otro cantar. Después del ataque del otro día había más vigilancia y no se podía salir libremente. Miré hacia todos lados, en cada torre había un guardia y otro apostado en la puerta. Era Buckie, pero no tenía la confianza suficiente como para convencerle de dejarme salir, aun así lancé mi maleta al exterior.

(Mierda, a ver qué hago ahora...)

 **¿?: Eh, señorita.**

Me tensé de los pies a la cabeza y me giré intentando aparentar normalidad y calma.

 **Mystika: ¡Val! ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Valarian: Jajaja ¿No debería preguntar yo eso? Hay cambio de guardia y como pedí que me dejaran ver las actuaciones, me toca la peor hora de vigilancia.**

(Gracias dioses, esto es lo que necesitaba)

 **Mystika: Vaya, sí que tenías ganas de ver el espectáculo.**

 **Valarian: No me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo...**

Me sonrió y se aproximó a mí hasta hacerme chocar la espalda con el muro.

 **Valarian: No me has dicho qué haces aquí.**

 **Mystika: Pues me apetecía dar una vuelta lejos de la gente.**

 **Valarian: ¿Y pensabas escaparte a hurtadillas?**

 **Mystika: {Bueno, las cosas a escondidas son más emocionantes, ¿no crees?}**

Entrecerré los ojos y puse una mirada traviesa. Luego entrelacé mis dedos en la correa de su hombrera y los deslicé por ésta lentamente.

 **Mystika: {Podrías... echarme una mano}**

 **Valarian: Echarte un mano, ¿eh? ¿Y qué obtendría yo a cambio de jugármela?**

Val parecía estar divirtiéndose, así que hice ver que meditaba sobre ello mordiéndome el labio inferior. Su vista estaba posada en mi boca y él cada vez más cerca.

 **Mystika: Te diría que me acompañaras, pero tienes trabajo...**

 **Valarian: Tengo cinco minutos antes de comenzar...**

Levanté la ceja de forma burlona lo que provocó una carcajada en mi compañero de Guardia.

 **Mystika: Jmm vaya, no pensé que la diversión duraría tan poco.**

 **Valarian: Jaja qué mala eres... {Cinco minutos serían sólo parte del aperitivo}**

Se acercó tanto que su pelo me hacía cosquillas. Apoyó su antebrazo en el muro y jugueteó con un mechón de mi pelo.

Y ésta iba a ser la tercera falta que cometería después de mentir y robar...

Tiré de la correa, que aún tenía sujeta hacia mí y puse mis labios sobre los suyos. No tardó ni unos segundos en abrir su boca haciendo que le imitara para buscar mi lengua con ansia. Solté un gemido por la sorpresa y eso le animó.

Puso sus manos sobre mi cintura y las fue bajando hasta el trasero mientras me besaba con deseo apenas contenido. Yo le agarré del pelo atrayéndolo más hacia mí. Su lengua jugaba con la mía como si quisiera ganarle un pulso y sus manos me agarraron con fuerza los muslos y me elevaron contra el muro, poniendo mi cadera a la altura de la suya.

Solté otro gemido entre sus labios y él se separó apenas un centímetro de mi boca mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento.

 **Valarian: {¿Qué tal como aperitivo?}**

Ciertamente me había dejado sin habla, mi cuerpo era una bola de fuego y sólo atinaba a mirarle sin pronunciar palabra.  
Le sonreí como respuesta y finalmente le contesté.

 **Mystika: {Dicen que lo bueno se hace esperar}**

 **Valarian: {...Sin duda}**

Acarició mi rostro con su nariz riendo suavemente.  
Desvié la mirada hacia los muros y vi la sombra de Ignis cruzarlos para salir al exterior. Ahora me tocaba a mí.

 **Mystika: Bueno, como no puedes perder más tiempo, ¿qué tal si me dejas salir y nos vemos más tarde?**

 **Valarian: Un trato es un trato.**

Me bajó al suelo y luego me acompañó hasta la gran puerta, pero antes de dejarme abandonar la ciudad volvió a cogerme por la cintura y me besó de nuevo apretándome fuerte contra él.  
Yo le agarré por la nuca mientras dibujaba sus abdominales con la otra mano. Esta vez fue él quien gimió contra mis labios y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral. Lo peor de todo era no saber si era producido por el placer o por la sensación de estar perdiéndome, pues en cuestión de minutos me había convertido en todo lo que odiaba y todo para salir allí, para huir y encontrarme con mi destino.

No podía comerme la cabeza por ello. Mi plan era lo mejor para todos, a pesar de tener que hacer cosas que odiaba. El fin justifica los medios.

Se separó de mí mostrándome sus pupilas dilatadas en esos curiosos ojos esmeralda. Puede que fuera la última vez que los observaba.  
Le di un beso fugaz y me separé un par de pasos.

 **Mystika: {Luego nos vemos, gatito}**

Me despedí guiñándole el ojo para luego adentrarme en el bosque, donde me encontré con Ignis. Recuperé mi maleta y de ella saqué una capa negra que me cubría por completo y nos pusimos en marcha.

De nuevo rumbo a Isekar...

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	38. Capítulo 36

**CAPÍTULO 36**

 **DESERCIÓN**

 **[NEVRA]**

Me levanté con tiempo suficiente a pesar de no haber dormido demasiado por acabar tarde la fiesta. Estaba ansioso, el "rechazo" de Valkyon y el pequeño altercado que hubo entre ellos en la barra de la cantina de nuevo me daban algo de esperanzas, era como si él hubiera renunciado finalmente y ella hubiera asumido que no tenía nada que hacer.

Me duché y vestí rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Mystika, faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve.

(Espero que me deje desayunar a mí antes de ir a la cantina, quizás me deje en el cuello esta vez...)

No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios pensando en hincar mis dientes en su piel...  
Piqué a su puerta y esperé. Nada. Volví a picar más fuerte, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta, así que abrí la puerta lentamente.

 **Nevra: ¿...Mystika?**

La habitación estaba vacía, demasiado vacía.

(Quizás sólo haya ido a pasear con su familiar y el dragón)

Cuando pensé en salir y esperarla fuera, algo en su tocador llamó mi atención. No había absolutamente nada a excepción de un papel en el centro.  
Movido por mi curiosidad me acerqué para mirar por encima y vi mi nombre en el encabezado de la nota, por lo que la agarré y leí rápidamente.

 _ **Querido Nevra,**_

 _ **No es fácil para mí escribir esta carta, como no lo es lo que voy a hacer en cuanto abandone la ciudad que me acogió desde el día que llegué. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer por el bien de todos, por mi bien.**_

 _ **Sé que no acabé aquí por casualidad, como no lo es casi nada de lo que me ha sucedido, por eso debo ir a enfrentar mi destino lejos de aquí, y esperar que todo salga bien.**_

 _ **Puede que jamás volvamos a vernos, algo que lamentaría profundamente, pero si así puedo salvaros a todos, es lo único que me importa.**_ _  
_ _ **También decirte que desearía poder haberte correspondido como querías, aunque por desgracia me ha sido imposible controlar mis sentimientos. Además, si fuera tan fácil seguramente seguiría ahí, así que en parte ha sido como debía ser.**_

 _ **En fin, no se me dan bien las despedidas, pero no me busquéis, no temáis por mí, seré prudente y haré lo que pueda por volver algún día de visita.**_

 _ **Con cariño,**_

 _ **Mystika**_

Mi corazón se encogía más con cada frase que leía y mi mano temblaba de rabia e impotencia.

Con la nota aún en la mano fui raudo hacia la cantina y busqué a Valkyon con la mirada.

En seguida lo divisé junto a Ezarel desayunando en silencio, me acerqué hacia donde se encontraba hecho una furia y colocándome ante él planté la nota en la mesa con rabia, provocando un buen estruendo y haciendo que todos alrededor se giraran a mirar algo atónitos ese estallido repentino.

 **Nevra: ¡Mira lo que has conseguido!**

Valkyon me miraba estupefacto sin entender el por qué de mi estado y esa rabia hacia él.

Cogió la nota con cautela y comenzó a leer. Su rostro fue empalideciendo a medida que pasaba las líneas y su ceño se fruncía hasta hacer notar una gran arruga en el entrecejo. Sin mediar palabra, estrujó la nota con la mano también temblorosa, la soltó, se levantó en silencio y se fue.

Yo miraba alucinado sin entender muy bien su reacción. Entonces, un también sorprendido Ezarel, agarró la nota y la leyó. En seguida su cara reflejó auténtica preocupación, algo que no solía verse en él y eso me dio aún más miedo.

 **Ezarel: Sígueme.**

Sin preguntar a dónde íbamos le seguí.

Rápidamente llegamos a la habitación de Valkyon y sólo tuvimos que empujar un poco la puerta entreabierta. Éste se encontraba dando vueltas como una bestia enjaulada sin prestarnos atención ni darse cuenta de nuestra llegada.

 **Ezarel: Valkyon...**

 **Valkyon: ¡Qué!**

 **Ezarel: Cálmate un momento.**

 **Valkyon: ¿¡Que me calme!?**

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué diablos está pasando? No entiendo nada.**

Valkyon me miró y luego desvió la mirada cruzándose de brazos. Entonces Ezarel se giró hacia mí esperando una explicación con expresión de auténtica confusión.  
No era algo que yo pudiera explicarle, así que cerré los ojos suspirando y también me crucé de brazos.

 **Ezarel: Vale, ya veo que no tenéis ganas de hablar... ¿Vais a hacer algo?**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Ezarel: Si queréis que siga con vida necesitará amigos a su lado.**

 **Nevra: No creo que tampoco haya que menospreciar su capacidad de defensa y supervivencia.**

 **Ezarel: No entendéis nada, no se ha ido sin más. ¿Es que... no os lo ha explicado?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Explicar el qué?**

No entendía nada, pero había algo en su nota que tampoco tenía sentido para mí, lo de su destino. Estaba tan conmocionado por el hecho de que se fuera que ni atención le presté a esas palabras.

 **Nevra: ...Su destino. ¿A qué se refiere?**

 **Valkyon: Dijo algo así cuando estábamos en Isekar, cuando estaba a punto de...**

Se calló mientras su entrecejo se marcaba con claridad con expresión de dolor.

(Cuando estaba a punto de morir...)

Desviamos la mirada hacia Ezarel esperando su intervención, al parecer sabía algo que nosotros desconocíamos.

 **Ezarel: Su padre, Tristan, ha estado poniéndola en situaciones de riesgo a propósito.**

 **Valkyon: ¿¡Cómo!?**

 **Ezarel: Ha estado intentando matarla o llevarla al borde de la muerte para provocar el surgimiento de su poder...**

Tanto Valkyon como yo abrimos los ojos y la boca con sorpresa, mirándolo.

El corazón comenzó a latirme a mucha velocidad, aterrado por pensar en el riesgo que estaba corriendo ahora mismo yendo sola a quién sabe dónde.

De repente algo me sacó de mi estado de obnubilación, Valkyon había sacado su mochila y empezado a llenarla con poco cuidado, acelerado, algo nada propio de él, siempre tan organizado. Finalmente se metió varias armas repartidas en su armadura, cerró la mochila y se la colocó a los hombros dispuesto a salir por la puerta.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué haces?**

 **Valkyon: Ir a buscarla.**

 **Nevra: Pero no sabemos dónde ha ido...**

 **Valkyon: ... Floppy, ven conmigo.**

Floppy saltó feliz a sus brazos desde su camita, seguramente pensando que se iba de paseo con su adorado dueño.

 **Ezarel: Nunca te llevas a Floppy, ni si quiera la mandas lejos a explorar.**

 **Valkyon: Conoce su olor.**

(Estaba dispuesto hasta a llevar a Floppy y sabiendo lo que nos dijo Ezarel ya nada le impedía estar con ella...)

 **Nevra: Espérame... Voy a hacer mi mochila y a por Shaïtan, ella también podrá seguirle el rastro.**

Ezarel salió conmigo de la habitación, pues había decidido acompañarnos también mientras Valkyon esperaba a que nos preparásemos. Cuando iba a entrar en la mía el elfo me frenó agarrando mi brazo.

 **Ezarel: ¿A qué viene ese cambio? Anoche parecían casi enemigos y ahora...**

 **Nevra: Es por lo que has dicho. No sabíamos nada y eso es un motivo para no contenerse con ella.**

 **Ezarel: No lo entiendo.**

 **Nevra: Deberías preguntarle a él, ya no tendrá reparos en explicarlo y dudo que nadie más corra riesgos por saberlo.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Correr riesgos? Un momento, ¿la poción que te dieron?**

Asentí apesadumbrado y me metí en la habitación para preparar mis cosas mientras Ezarel se marchaba a la suya.

A los pocos minutos nos encontramos los tres en el pasillo con expresión sombría y sin saber qué pasaría a partir de ese momento.

 **Nevra: Vamos a tener problemas con Miiko...**

 **Ezarel: Le he dejado una nota. Sé que no es lo más adecuado, pero el tiempo apremia.**

Estando todos de acuerdo partimos fuera del cuartel y mandé a Shaïtan buscar su rastro. Ella no solía acercarse a nadie que no fuera yo, pero Mystika se la ganó poco a poco, sin insistirle y de forma respetuosa. El día que las encontré en los jardines haciéndose mimos me quedé pasmado, creo que ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por ella. Ese día en cuanto me vio llegar hacia ellas me dedicó una gran sonrisa mientras Shaïtan lamía su cara con devoción.

Pude escuchar su aviso señalando hacia un camino en medio del bosque. Floppy iba en su lomo montada.

 **Nevra: Vamos, se ha ido por ahí.**

* * *

Llevaba horas y horas caminando, la noche era mi mejor aliada para avanzar y usaría las posadas durante el día. Cuanta menos gente me viera, menos oportunidades de reconocerme tendrían. Técnicamente había desertado de la Guardia y tenía que pasar por muchas ciudades y aldeas para llegar al reino de Isekar. Robar un barco habría sido demasiado complicado y seguramente podrían haberme seguido con más facilidad.

Calculé que a pie, teniendo que parar para descansar y asearme, tardaría casi dos semanas en llegar al Bosque Brillante. Luego serían unas tres horas más hasta llegar a Isekar.

Ya era mediodía y mi estómago rugía. Sólo tenía los chocolates que me regaló Demian y tenía que racionármelos para que me proporcionaran energía extra, así que me tocaba buscar un lugar donde comer y descansar. Cuando me marché la cantina estaba abarrotada de gente, así que no podía llevarme nada de comida, me habrían pillado seguro.

Al rato de caminar llegué a Ordur, un pueblo modesto y próspero en una importante ruta comercial, conocido por su neutralidad entre reinos. La mayoría de sus habitantes estaban involucrados en el mercado negro, lo que le convertía en un lugar algo peligroso. Al estar en medio de esa ruta comercial contaba con varias posadas y la mayoría de seres estaban de paso, así que podría pasar desapercibida con facilidad.

Antes de cruzar la gran puerta principal Ignis se quedó en los árboles del bosque que había alrededor y yo me tomé una de las píldoras ambarinas que cambiaban la apariencia. Con pelo y ojos negros y la capucha de la capa bajada, entré en uno de los mesones y me dirigí a la barra.

 **Mesero: Buenas tardes señorita, ¿qué se le ofrece?**

 **Mystika: Me gustaría comer algo y descansar en una habitación, me marcharé al anochecer.**

 **Mesero: Tendré que cobrarle la habitación como si la usara hasta mañana por la mañana.**

 **Mystika: No es problema.**

El mesero asintió para luego relatarme los diferentes platos que tenían ese mediodía y después de elegir uno y devorarlo, me fui a dormir unas horas.

Al despertar me di una vuelta por el mercado. Pude observar como había clientes que pasaban a las trastiendas a "negociar", sin duda traficando objetos ilegales.

 **Tendera: Buenas tardes preciosa, ¿qué buscas?**

 **Mystika: Buenas tardes, póngame una hogaza de pan y una cuña de este queso.**

 **Tendera: Ahora mismo querida.**

Después de pagar fui a guardar los alimentos a mi mochila y luego cené algo de nuevo en la posada recordando guardar la carne para mi dragón, antes de volver a mi camino.  
Avisé a Ignis para que se reuniera conmigo en cuanto cayó la noche y retomamos nuestro viaje.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Hacía horas que caminábamos detrás de Shaïtan y Floppy, seguían el rastro sin problema, pero comenzó a ponerse el sol. Teníamos que parar a descansar y comer algo, así que buscamos un lugar para acampar y encendimos el fuego, donde asamos algo de carne que habíamos tomado "prestada" de la despensa para cenar.

Valkyon no había pronunciado apenas alguna palabra durante todo el trayecto y no conseguía desfruncir el ceño. Estaba realmente contrariado, incluso se podría decir que frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo. Me senté en el mismo tronco que él a cierta distancia frotando mis manos en frente del fuego mientras Ezarel buscaba no sé qué hierbas.

 **Nevra: Hey, ¿cómo estás?**

 **Valkyon: Pfff.**

Ni siquiera me miró, sus ojos estaban fijos en las llamas y deduje que el brillo de éstos no se debía al fuego que en ellos se reflejaba.

 **Nevra: La encontraremos.**

Esta vez sí fijó su vista en mí, mirándome con gravedad.

 **Valkyon: ¿Y sino? No sabemos cuánta ventaja nos lleva o si llegará a dónde quiera que vaya.**

 **Nevra: ¿Si llegará?**

 **Valkyon: Viva...**

 **Nevra: No pienses en eso.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Acaso tú no lo haces**?

Iba a responderle pero tenía razón, yo también pensaba en todos los escenarios posibles y no podía evitar angustiarme sabiendo lo que nos dijo Ezarel.

 **Valkyon: {Si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho desde el principio...}**

(Entonces hace mucho que estarían juntos...)

 **Nevra: Ambos tendríais que haberos confiado vuestro secreto y no haber pretendido protegeros tanto...**

 **Valkyon: No podía arriesgarme. No sabes lo que fue verla morir en mis brazos.**

 **Nevra: Lo sé demasiado bien Valkyon, sólo que en mi caso, fue por mi causa.**

 **Valkyon: Ya... Yo también creí que fue por mi culpa y cuando la recuperé tuve que hacer el esfuerzo más grande que había hecho hasta el momento para apartarme de ella. Y no resulta nada fácil, ¿sabes?**

Sonrió amargamente volviendo a fijar su vista en la hoguera. Yo sabía muy bien lo difícil que era, pues cuando abandoné la ciudad con intención de alejarme de ella, fue casi peor, estaba en mi mente a cada momento. Incluso tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural conteniéndome en cuanto le di el abrazo aquel en la cocina cuando volví y todo lo que sucedió después no ayudó, aunque ya me daba igual si no conseguía olvidarla. De hecho cuando volvieron algo distantes de su misión, sólo hizo que crecer mi esperanza.

 **Nevra: Lo sé...**

Tiré una rama al fuego de forma despreocupada y volví a mirarle.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué pasó esa noche?**

Valkyon suspiró pesadamente y esperó unos segundos como si temiera hablar de ello, reviviendo así ese momento. Pero no le funcionó, pues aunque se le notaba que intentaba contener su tristeza, una lágrima traicionera se deslizó hasta su mandíbula.

 **Valkyon: Kiartan metió un somnífero en mi bebida y aprovechando que yo dormía se llevó a Mystika a ver una especie de aurora boreal que aparece en la zona. La tenía medio hechizada y aunque ella se resistía bastante bien al encantamiento, consiguió amarrarla. Ella le estuvo provocando hasta el punto de herirla de muerte, perdió mucha sangre, pero gracias a esas provocaciones Kiartan le gritó tan alto que me desperté por el eco. Y como pude, aún atontado por el sedante conseguí llegar hasta ellos, liberarla y sacarla de allí. Ella...**

Hizo otra pausa, el dolor se reflejaba en su mirada y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos. Yo puse mi mano sobre su espalda para reconfortarle y volvió a suspirar.

 **Valkyon: Ella me habló de algo del destino, que había venido a ese mundo para eso, creí que desvariaba por la pérdida de sangre. Me dijo que no tenía miedo de morir, que no querría estar en otro lugar que ahí, conmigo, a pesar de estar muriendo...**

 **Nevra: Vaya...**

 **Valkyon: Y la besé y ella agotó su energía correspondiéndome. Cuando noté su brazo caer contra el suelo creí que ya no iba a escucharle más, que no podría mirarle a los ojos, ni verla sonreírme o desafiarme, o tocarme con esa calidez que sólo ella desprende...**

 **Nevra: Pero se salvó.**

 **Valkyon: Y yo he tenido que soportar verla hacer todo eso y rechazar sus acercamientos, he tenido que verla contigo o con Valarian pensando que cualquier día la perdería por alguno de vosotros o por cualquier otro. La he rechazado hasta el punto de herirla de tal manera que ha ido a buscar una muerte segura y todo para intentar salvarla, para saber ahora que todo ese sufrimiento ha sido innecesario. Así que si quieres saber cómo estoy... Estoy hecho una mierda.**

Jamás le había escuchado hablar tanto seguido y menos algo que tuviera que ver con sus sentimientos. Le miré detenidamente y vi como limpiaba la humedad de sus ojos intentando recomponerse, sin duda era la primera vez que lo veía así, derrotado, hundido y profundamente triste.

 **Valkyon: Maldición Nevra, no puedo perderla, es lo mejor que ha pasado por mi vida desde hace mucho tiempo.**

Esto me hizo ser más consciente de que yo había perdido la batalla, ella jamás iba a ser para mí, pero cuidaría de ella como si así fuera, aunque tuviera que verla con su jefe. Si es que dábamos con su paradero...

* * *

La noche había sido larga y fría. Paré en un pequeño claro recogiendo algunas ramas para encender un fuego para entrar en calor.  
Amontoné la madera y cuando iba a hacer uso del pedernal, Ignis se acercó y con un soplido hizo salir una pequeña llama encendiendo las ramas de inmediato.

 **Mystika: Vaya... gracias pequeño.**

Él se acercó a mí y se acurrucó a mi lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el cuello.  
Me concentré en el fuego oyendo la respiración calmada de Ignis, que se quedó dormido al momento. Notaba las llamas bailando en mis ojos, reflejándose con intensidad, no había ninguna otra iluminación esa noche, ya que el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, como si reflejara mi propio estado de ánimo.  
Saqué la hogaza de pan y el queso y comí algo para recuperar fuerzas, pues quedaba una larga noche por delante aún.

 **...**

Un día y medio pasó cuando llegué Myaris, una ciudad bastante grande y escasamente poblada junto a un río. Era más conocida como un patio de recreo para los ricos, por lo que sería difícil encontrar un lugar barato donde descansar. También destacaba su hermosa plaza central, llena de vegetación bien cuidada.

Después de dejar fuera a Ignis bien resguardado y de cambiar de nuevo mi apariencia y vestirme algo más formal acorde con el lugar, me dirigí a contemplar la plaza. Ésta era muy colorida, repleta de extrañas flores formando dibujos simbólicos y una hermosa estatua de una sílfide en el centro daba el toque final al conjunto.

Estaba concentrada admirando la belleza de la obra cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

 **¿?: La hermosa Galatea...**

Me giré sobresaltada recordando esa voz, temiendo que pudiera reconocerme, aunque esperaba que llevando el pelo blanco y los ojos grises no lo consiguiera.

 **Mystika: Eh... sí, es una linda escultura.**

Thiedil se encontraba ante mí, con su porte elegante habitual. Me miró unos segundos algo extrañado, como si intentara hacer memoria y yo recé para mis adentros.

(Por favor, que no sé de cuenta...)

Carraspeó y volvió su vista hacia la estatua de nuevo.

 **Thiedil: Cuenta la leyenda que el artista y rey llamado Pigmalion hizo una escultura de una mujer hermosa y acabó perdidamente enamorado de ella.**

(¿Mitología griega? Así que eran faeries...)

 **Thiedil: Tan enamorado estaba que le rogó a Afrodita que convirtiera a esa mujer en una de carne y hueso. Ella, al ver al rey tan afligido por su amor imposible, hizo realidad su deseo. Y en cuanto Pigmalion llegó a su casa y besó a Galatea, ésta dejó de ser de mármol y se casaron y amaron para la eternidad.**

 **Mystika: Qué bonita historia.**

 **Thiedil: Así es... No hay nada como una mujer hermosa a tu lado.**

Me sonrió plácidamente y luego se acercó a mí oído. Me tensé de inmediato y sentí como mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

 **Thiedil: {¿Por qué no me acompañas a comer? Podría contarte otras leyendas}**

(Un momento, ¿me está tratando de "tú" y no de "usted"?)

Asentí y le seguí en silencio hasta una hermosa cantina muy elegante. Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, analizándonos con la mirada. Su hermana no parecía acompañarle, aunque sí le habían seguido de lejos otros elfos, que se quedaron a una distancia prudencial vigilando.

 **Thiedil: Por favor, elige lo que quieras, yo invito.**

 **Mystika: Mhh... ¿Cómo lo has sabido?**

Thiedil rio suavemente y me miró intensamente unos instantes sin decir nada.

 **Thiedil: Por tu olor. Fue extraño, creí que lo estaba imaginando, sobre todo con ese color de cabello y ojos.**

 **Mystika: Y yo pensando que pasaba desapercibida...**

 **Thiedil: Jajaja no todos tienen las mismas habilidades de reconocimiento olfativo o facial. Si no fuera por ello, seguramente no me habría dado cuenta de quién eras.**

 **Mystika: No hace falta que intentes consolarme...**

Dejé que Thiedil pidiera lo que quisiera por mí, él conocía el lugar, así que me fiaba de su criterio.

 **Thiedil: Y bien, ¿qué haces por aquí, sola y con la apariencia cambiada?**

 **Mystika: Estoy de viaje.**

 **Thiedil: De viaje, ¿eh?**

 **Mystika: Tengo ganas de conocer este mundo.**

 **Thiedil: Mi invitación sigue en pie, por si vas a parar a nuestras tierras.**

 **Mystika: Lo tendré en cuenta.**

Acabamos de comer mientras charlábamos de cosas sin mucha importancia y salimos a fuera una vez terminamos un delicioso postre de chocolate y moca.

 **Thiedil: Vamos, deberías descansar en una cama confortable. Tengo reservada toda una planta con sus habitaciones.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, ¿realmente eres sólo un General?**

 **Thiedil: Los Generales somos gente importante en nuestro pueblo.**

 **Mystika: Ya veo.**

Me acompañó hasta una posada bastante elegante y subimos un par de pisos. Éste estaba lleno de guardias apostados en varios puntos.

La planta constaba de cuatro habitaciones grandes con camas enormes y baño individual con ducha. Un lujo que las posadas más humildes desde luego no tenían.

 **Thiedil: Si necesitas cualquier cosa, avisa a alguno de los guardias, ya he dado orden de que te traten como si fueras yo mismo.**

 **Mystika: No tenías por qué molestarte.**

 **Thiedil: No es ninguna molestia. Cuando despiertes y estés lista, ven a buscarme.**

 **Mystika: De acuerdo, gracias.**

Thiedil se fue a su habitación y yo cerré la puerta de la mía. Había tenido una suerte enorme topándome con él, podría descansar unas horas y ducharme en condiciones.

 **...**

Una vez limpia y descansada piqué a la puerta del elfo y esperé. Thiedil apareció en seguida tras ella descalzo, en pantalón y con una simple camisa completamente desabrochada, mostrando su torso desnudo y bien formado. Observé que con ese color de piel que tenía, parecía tenerla de terciopelo y que en uno de sus pectorales brillaba una especie de tatuaje en el mismo color que sus ojos.

Entonces desvié la mirada alrededor de la habitación para que no malinterpretara mi curiosidad. Ésta era exactamente igual que la que ocupé yo, con la misma decoración ostentosa, aunque algo más grande.

 **Mystika: Perdona, me dijiste que viniera a buscarte.**

 **Thiedil: Descuida, en un minuto estoy listo.**

Me pidió que entrara y dejó la puerta abierta para dirigirse al resto de sus prendas.  
Después de abotonarse la camisa y de ponerse su armadura, la capa, el cinturón, las botas y un anillo algo llamativo, me llevó por una rambla hasta un extraño callejón.

Confiaba completamente en él así que le seguí sin dudarlo.

A los pocos minutos llegamos a una vivienda con una enorme estancia donde habían sentados varios ciudadanos en cojines en el suelo escuchando atentamente a una señora mayor de orejas puntiagudas y ojos blancos. La señora era completamente ciega, pero en seguida nos saludó en cuanto cruzamos la puerta, a pesar de no hacer apenas nada de ruido.

 **Anciana: Querido Thiedil, cuánto tiempo...**

 **Thiedil: Tenía muchas ganas de volver a escuchar sus historias.**

 **Anciana: jajaja Pero si ya te las sabes de memoria.**

La señora se había acercado a nosotros y había tomado la mano del elfo como si fuera alguien muy cercano a él. Luego se giró hacia mí y, a pesar de no tener ni iris ni pupilas, pude sentir su mirada clavada en mis ojos y la sensación de que podía verme a pesar de todo. Eso me hizo sentir algo inquieta.

 **Thiedil: Ella es Mystika, una amiga. Mystika, ella es Alyria.**

 **Alyria: Un placer, querida.**

Le tendí la mano y ella la agarró sin problemas, pero en cuanto nos tocamos saltó una chispa entre ellas, un calambre, como cuando tenemos electricidad estática.

Mi reflejo fue de apartar la mano, pero ella la apretó más fuerte atrayéndola hacia si.  
Momentos después noté un calor que irradiaba de ambas manos, intensificándose en cuestión de segundos hasta que empezó a quemar. Retiré la mano con fuerza asustada y ella me "miró" de nuevo y asintiendo volvió a la posición donde se encontraba antes.

Yo me quedé turbada sin entender nada de lo que había pasado. La sensación fue más fuerte que cuando me hicieron el test faérico. Y esa manera de traspasarme con sus ojos...

Miré confundida a Thiedil y él me sonrió como si nada, haciendo que recobrara mi confianza.

(No me traería a un lugar peligroso, aunque la señora de algo de miedo)

 **Alyria: Hoy os contaré de nuevo la profecía de la salvación de Eldarya. Por favor, tomad asiento todos.**

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

 **Ezarel: Pero ¿cómo puede ir tan deprisa? Ni Shaïtan puede alcanzarla.**

Llevábamos varios días siguiendo su rastro y no había manera de dar con ella, era frustrante.

 **Valkyon: No duerme mucho, así que recorre más metros al día que nosotros...**

 **Nevra: Tampoco sabemos cuánto tiempo para.**

 **Ezarel: Habrá que hacer un esfuerzo e ir más rápido.**

 **Nevra: Podría enviar a Shaïtan en su busca, Floppy puede seguir el rastro con nosotros.**

 **Valkyon: Me parece buena opción.**

Nevra dio órdenes a su familiar de adelantarse y encontrar a Mystika y Floppy se quedó con nosotros para dirigirnos.

 **Nevra: Lo que no me cuadra es que siguiendo su rastro, en ningún lugar la hayan visto...**

Tenía razón, no era normal que nadie la recordara, ese color de pelo unido a una apariencia totalmente humana no era algo demasiado común, a pesar de la diversidad de este mundo.

(Y si...)

 **Ezarel: Creo que cambia su apariencia...**

 **Valkyon: ¿¡Cómo!?**

 **Ezarel: El día que estuvimos probando lo de los efectos le di a probar una de las píldoras cambiantes... Supongo que antes de irse cogió varias para pasar desapercibida.**

 **Nevra: Maldita sea... entonces no sirve nada preguntar a nadie, sólo tenemos a nuestros familiares.**

 **Ezarel: No pensé en ello, ni cuando se las di a conocer.**

 **Valkyon: No podías saberlo.**

 **Nevra: Otra cosa que no nos hemos planteado es cómo salió de la ciudad con los guardias y la puerta cerrada. ¿Quién había de guardia?**

Valkyon, que era el encargado de los turnos de guardias meditó unos segundos, al fin y al cabo había pasado casi una semana desde aquello.

 **Valkyon: El turno de después de la fiesta tenía que hacerlo Buckie, pero Valarian se lo cambió porque tenía el anterior y quería ver las actuaciones...**

 **Nevra: Vaya, creí que a pesar de todo era alguien concienzudo en su trabajo.**

 **Valkyon: Y así es...**

Vi a ambos fruncir el ceño, como si el chico gato ese fuera su rival en cuanto a Mystika se refería, algo que yo dudaba por completo.

 **Nevra: ¿Crees que le dio algún buen motivo para dejarla salir?**

 **Valkyon: ...No lo sé, pero como sea cosa suya se va a enterar.**

 **Ezarel: Para eso primero deberíamos volver con vida.**

 **Nevra: Volveremos, con ella.**

 **Valkyon: {Sí...}**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	39. Capítulo 37

**CAPÍTULO 37**

 **LA PROFECÍA**

 **Alyria: Como ya sabéis, la salvación de nuestro mundo se dará cuando se sucedan una serie de acontecimientos que el arcano Fentheas dejó escritos en el libro de los cinco reinos:**

 **Cuando sea el momento propicio los sabios traerán a una muchacha a nuestro mundo, una muchacha que huye de su vida, pues ella vive una existencia que no le pertenece y no está marcada por su destino.**  
 **Deberá perderse a sí misma en una lucha interna para luego encontrar su poder, que se le concederá cuando sacrifique su más preciado bien por amor, así es como ella se erigirá como la Elegida.  
Sus manos se mancharán de la sangre de su enemigo ignorando su vínculo con él para salvar a sus seres queridos.  
Deberá unirse a la realeza para cerrar el círculo y aunque sangre y odio bañaran sus pasados, su futuro será vinculado por el amor más puro y sincero.  
Así, en el año 839 a la tenue luz de la sexta luna menguante, la unión del fuego y el oro dará las esperanzas que unirán en uno solo todos los reinos de Eldarya, aunque deberá ser la sangre del vientre de la Elegida, con el sacrificio de la vida, la que restaurará el cristal que nos da nuestro poder.**

 **Entonces, y sólo entonces, la tierra se volverá fértil y el ganado y los cultivos proliferarán para hacer a nuestro pueblo próspero.**

Después de la explicación de la profecía, algunos ciudadanos le hicieron varias preguntas y yo aproveché para preguntar a Thiedil una duda que tenía hace tiempo, pero jamás había satisfecho.

 **Mystika: {Thiedil, ¿en qué año estamos?}**

 **Thiedil: {En el año lunar 836, en la décima luna creciente}**

 **Mystika: {¿...Entonces cuánto queda para que se cumpla la profecía?}**

 **Thiedil: {Casi 3 años lunares}**

 **Mystika: {¡Eso es muy pronto!}**

 **Thiedil: {Así lo quiera el oráculo...}**

Empecé a darle vueltas, pues no entendía demasiado lo que significaba lo del fuego y el oro.

(¿La chica tenía que morir rajada del vientre para restaurar el cristal? ¿Cuántos reyes había en Eldarya?)

 **Thiedil: Eh, Mystika.**

 **Mystika: Perdona, dime.**

 **Thiedil: ¿En qué piensas?**

 **Mystika: En que las profecías suelen ser algo confusas.**

 **Thiedil: Sí, hasta que se cumplen. Tengo entendido que así sucedió con el alquimista y arcano Michel de Nôtre-Dame.**

 **Mystika: ¿Michel de Nôtr...? ¡Ah! Nostradamus. Sí, predijo varios acontecimientos que se hicieron realidad... ¿Así que era arcano, como Juana de Arco?**

 **Thiedil: Claro, aunque las profecías de Nostradamus son muchísimas más y la mayoría tratan sobre la Tierra. Él eligió quedarse allí, aunque intentaron hacerle ir a nuestro mundo cuando la Inquisición le persiguió.**

Aún alucinaba cuando me enteraba de la naturaleza de ciertos personajes de mi mundo o cuando cuadraban las fechas y la información de acontecimientos en los que los faeries estaban implicados. Estaba claro que ambos mundos seguían estrechamente conectados desde la creación.  
Lo que me entristecía era que hubieran tenido que separarse. Los faeries se fueron de un mundo donde eran perseguidos para ir a otro incompleto, donde tenían dificultades para sobrevivir. Seguramente por ello la cantidad de faeries era tan baja a comparación de los humanos, si hubieran tenido los medios para proliferar obviamente serían muchos más.

 **Thiedil: De nuevo en tu mundo...**

 **Mystika: Perdona, últimamente tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado.**

 **Thiedil: No te disculpes, se nota que ocupas tu mente intentando entender y descubrir, eso jamás será un defecto.**

Le sonreí agradecida por ver el lado positivo de mi ensimismamiento, pues algo que cualquier otra persona se tomaría como una ofensa, él lo convertía en una virtud, o al menos en algo positivo.

 **Thiedil: Debo prepararme para volver a mi ciudad. ¿No quieres acompañarme?**

 **Mystika: Sería un verdadero placer, pero realmente tengo que continuar con mi viaje.**

 **Thiedil: Entonces deja que ponga a tu disposición a un par de mis hombres, no es seguro que viajes sola.**

 **Mystika: ¡No! No es necesario, de verdad, estaré bien. Además ya pronto llegaré a mi destino.**

Nos despedimos de Alyria en cuanto terminó de atender al resto de seres y salimos para volver frente a la posada donde Thiedil se hospedaba, haciendo el camino de vuelta en silencio mientras le daba vueltas a las palabras de la anciana.

 **Thiedil: Sé que no conseguiré nada insistiendo, así que toma.**

Sorprendida vi como retiró el anillo de oro blanco de su mano con un gran cuarzo gris redondeado encastrado y luego me lo tendió.

 **Thiedil: Si necesitas mi ayuda sólo tienes que hacer que llegue a mí a través de algún familiar y éste me llevará hasta ti.**

 **Mystika: No, yo no...**

 **Thiedil: Tómalo o volveré a tratarte de usted.**

Finalmente acepté el presente riendo por su amenaza y lo guardé con cuidado.

 **Mystika: Gracias por todo...**

 **Thiedil: Te debo la vida, cualquier cosa será poca para pagar mi deuda.**

 **Mystika: No, no me debes nada.**

 **Thiedil: Entonces lo hago por nuestra amistad.**

Volví a reír ante su resignación y terquedad y afirmé con la cabeza. Después nos dimos un abrazo a modo de despedida y cada uno se fue en su dirección.

(Debo apresurarme y dejar de perder tiempo o no llegaré nunca o, lo que es peor, me descubrirán y seguramente apresarán)

...

Así pues, intentando detenerme lo menos posible, pasaron varios días de viaje hasta llegar a la costa, a un estrecho que unía ambas tierras, claro que obviamente necesitaría una embarcación para cruzar hasta el Bosque Brillante y el problema era que nadie me llevaría hasta allí sin un permiso especial.

Me acerqué al embarcadero mientras Ignis se ocultaba entre los árboles. Eché un vistazo a los barqueros, había varios de ellos negociando con los posibles clientes, pero sólo uno llamó mi atención, uno algo alejado y con una embarcación inconfundible en forma de caparazón de tortuga...

Yo no había cambiado mi apariencia, llevaba puesta la capucha de la capa, por lo que apenas se me veía. Me acerqué al maestro Kappa de nombre impronunciable y me planté ante él.

 **Mystika: Maestro, es un placer volver a verle.**

Él me miró sorprendido al descubrirme, o eso parecía con esas extrañas expresiones que tenían.

 **Maestro Kappa: ¿Mystika? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**

 **Mystika: Voy al Bosque Brillante de incógnito, debo llevar a cabo una misión muy importante. Ha sido una suerte encontrarle.**

 **Maestro Kappa: Oh, ¿y eso por qué?**

 **Mystika: Verá, al ir de incógnito no tengo el permiso requerido para cruzar hasta el bosque, tengo que encontrar la forma de llegar por otros medios...**

 **Maestro Kappa: Ya veo, y ha pensado en mí para ayudarle.**

 **Mystika: Me haría un enorme favor, es necesario que no me demore demasiado.**

Parecía reflexionar sobre ello. Para él seguía siendo "la humana", así que su confianza en mí, a pesar de todo, no era en absoluto plena.  
Llevó su mano al mentón frotándolo con los ojos cerrados.

 **Maestro Kappa: Después de lo que ocurrió en mi poblado y el no ayudaros demasiado con vuestro problema, me siento en deuda contigo, así que te ayudaré.**

La cara se me iluminó por completo al escucharle, aunque traté de disimular mi entusiasmo y alivio.

(Los astros deben estar de mi lado, es la única explicación)

 **Maestro Kappa: Tendré que desviarme un poco de mi camino, así que debemos partir antes de lo que tenía previsto...**

 **Mystika: Maestro, muchas gracias, de verdad. No dude en que en cuanto vuelva iré a llevaros un cargamento de kukumis.**

El maestro sonrió con los ojos y me citó al cabo de un par de horas.  
Aprovecharía ese tiempo para comer, descansar y explicarle a Ignis lo que debía hacer para reencontrarnos allí. No podía seguirnos de cerca, pues el maestro lo vería, así que tuve que explicarle cómo llegar y cuándo partir.

Pasado ese tiempo me dirigí al embarcadero y me acerqué al maestro nerviosa y ansiosa por llegar.  
Ya sólo quedaban unas 4 horas para llegar a mi destino...

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Varios días pasaron y también fueron varias las ciudades o pueblos donde no tenían pistas del paradero de Mystika. La sensación de impotencia se hacía cada vez más presente.

También tuvimos que comprar provisiones, pues salimos del cuartel sin pensar en que esto nos llevaría tanto tiempo. Pero que Shaïtan no volviera o Floppy continuara guiándonos era buena señal, seguía viva y moviéndose.

 **Ezarel: Deberías dejar esa obsesión que tienes por ella.**

 **Nevra: ¿Eh?**

 **Ezarel: Para ser el jefe de Sombra eres demasiado transparente con lo que piensas o sientes.**

 **Nevra: Deja de fastidiarme Ezarel...**

 **Ezarel: Sólo intento ayudarte.**

 **Nevra: ¿Ayudarme a qué?**

 **Ezarel: A que abras los ojos y la dejes ir, sino te harás daño a ti y a ellos.**

Ezarel señaló con la cabeza a Valkyon, que iba con una expresión de determinación renovada, como si supiera que estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro objetivo.

 **Nevra: Y tú encantado de que no me eligiera a mí.**

 **Ezarel: Créeme que si no fuera porque es obvio lo que ambos sienten, te apoyaría... supongo. Pero no es el caso y se merecen el uno al otro.**

Volví a mirar a Valkyon, que caminaba unos pasos por delante de nosotros.  
Ezarel tenía razón, se merecían, se notaba la química entre ellos, cómo podían hablarse con la mirada y ambos tenían un gran corazón.

 **Nevra: Soy consciente de ello y no me interpondré, pero no puedes esperar que se me pase de la noche a la mañana.**

 **Ezarel: En verdad lo siento por ti.**

Le observé con detenimiento, pero no bromeaba, estaba siendo sincero.  
Asentí en su dirección y continué en silencio, estaba a punto de oscurecer y llegábamos al límite del territorio.

 **Nevra: Un momento chicos, estamos llegando al límite con el Bosque Brillante...**

 **Valkyon: Creo que ya sé a dónde se dirige. Al único reino donde es probable que encuentre a su padre con mayor seguridad.**

 **Ezarel: Isekar... De ahí vinieron los elfos oscuros. Valkyon te están buscando, no es nada seguro para ti.**

 **Valkyon: No me importa, nada va a detenerme esta vez, nadie va a conseguir que me aparte de ella.**

Al llegar al pueblo costero, Shaïtan volvió hacia nosotros, no pudo seguir su avance al tener que cruzar el mar. Obviamente Valkyon estaba en lo cierto en cuanto al rumbo que Mystika había tomado.  
Buscamos donde cenar y dormir unas horas, pues apenas habíamos descansado en todo el día, pero no podíamos demorarnos en exceso, no sabíamos cuándo había llegado Mystika al Reino de Isekar, por lo que podía estar realmente en peligro.

* * *

Al fin llegué al Bosque Brillante. Seguramente Artax notaría mi presencia, como la tuvo que haber notado las veces que me salvó antes de yo saber que podía llamarle. Pero por desgracia no podía hacerle venir, no quería ponerle en peligro. A partir de ahí nadie podía ayudarme.

Cuando me despedí del Maestro Kappa fui por el bosque, evitando los caminos preestablecidos para que nadie pudiera verme. De nada servía cambiar de apariencia aquí, simplemente sin permiso y sin avisar antes, no podías estar allí.  
Ignis apareció entre los árboles sin alzar demasiado el vuelo para no ser vistos, una vez reunidos ya podíamos proseguir nuestro camino.

...

Después de unas tres horas de caminata dimos con la entrada de la cueva. Tenía que encontrar el camino que nos llevaría a Isekar, algo que descubrimos por casualidad la vez anterior.

No tardaría demasiado en oscurecer allá fuera, debía darme prisa. Recorrí varios pasadizos haciendo memoria, recordando los detalles que recordé la última vez y no pude evitar pensar en él, con su mano en mi cara preocupado por mi fiebre...  
Había intentado bloquear todo pensamiento hacia él, todo recuerdo, pero después de tantos días y en el lugar donde me encontraba, me fue imposible seguir haciéndolo.

(Necesito más tiempo, sólo eso, tiempo)

Al cabo de un rato llegué al pasillo que daba al exterior del tétrico bosque de Isekar. Al fin había llegado a mi destino, ahora sólo tenía que hacer noche y sabía bien donde habría cobijo y alimento.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

 **Ezarel: Esto es un maldito antro.**

 **Nevra: Vaya con el principito.**

Ezarel levantó su dedo corazón en dirección a Nevra y dejó su mochila en el suelo. Los demás le imitamos y yo me dejé caer en la cama mientras esos dos seguían discutiendo por enésima vez. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas para callarles, así que me di la vuelta acostándome del lado contrario a ellos para intentar descansar un poco.

Desde la noche que ella cantó para mí, que se abrió completamente mirándome a los ojos y yo abandoné el lugar, sentía un profundo vacío que iba haciéndose más grande a medida que pasaban los días, un vacío que no me dejaba apenas dormir ya. Yo era el único culpable de perderla, pues por miedo fui incapaz de decirle lo que sentía y lo que me impedía estar con ella.

Ella era lo primero y lo último en mis pensamientos cada día desde hacía meses, soñaba todos las noches que la tenía entre mis brazos y luego tenía que despertar y contener mis ganas de abrazarla y besarla, de hacerla mía y retenerla por siempre. Desde luego nada que me hubiera pasado con ninguna otra chica antes.

Y así, con Mystika en mi mente, caí en un sueño ligero y agitado, cómo todos los que tenía estos últimos días.

* * *

Seguí el río hasta que llegué a un lugar que me era conocido, donde Valkyon me llevó tras salvarme, así que sólo tenía que ir colina arriba.  
Y eso hice, más nerviosa de lo que creí que estaría, hasta el punto de tener a Ignis pegado a mí y alerta. Entonces vi, aun en la oscuridad de la noche, el enorme árbol con puerta que un día fue la casa de mi primo.  
No había ninguna luz dentro, eso era una muy buena señal. Me acerqué y puse la oreja en la puerta. Ni un solo ruido.

 **Mystika: {Bien Mystika, adelante}**

Giré el pomo de la puerta y ésta cedió con un chirrido bastante molesto. Cuando entré busqué algunas lámparas e hice que Ignis las encendiera iluminando así el salón y cocina.

No había signos de vida, pero tampoco estaba descuidada después del tiempo que, en teoría, llevaba vacía. Eso me provocó un escalofrío en la columna.

Seguía sin oír ruidos, así que me dirigí a la habitación de Kiartan con el corazón golpeando con fuerza en el pecho. Puse una mano temblorosa en la maneta de su puerta y la abrí muy lentamente a la vez que miraba hacia el interior.

Nadie. En la habitación de invitados tuve el mismo resultado.

Suspiré aliviada y fui a por algo de comer a la despensa. Tampoco había nada podrido o en muy mal estado, lo que significaba que alguien había estado aquí.

(¿Mi padre quizás? ...O el suyo...)

Ignis salió a cazar algo de comer, ya que Kiartan no tenía ni carne ni pescado y yo comí lo primero que encontré.  
Luego me dirigí a la habitación de invitados, me quité la ropa y me metí en la cama a descansar, cayendo rápidamente en una sucesión de sueños agitados.

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

Estando tan cerca del objetivo hacía que los nervios estuvieran a flor de piel, así que esa noche ninguno pudo descansar adecuadamente. Valkyon no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama y cuando conseguía dormir algo, se despertaba al cabo del rato muy alterado.

Después de despertar por enésima vez se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Perdió su mirada en el mar suspirando. Había llegado la hora de irnos, no aguantaba ver a mi amigo así ni un segundo más.

Me levanté de la cama sin hacer ruido y desperté a Nevra agitándole.

 **Nevra: ¿Mhh, qué pasa?**

 **Ezarel: Tenemos que continuar y acabar con esto.**

Miré en dirección a nuestro compañero y Nevra siguió mi mirada para luego asentir y levantarse.

 **Ezarel: Valkyon, vamos, debemos conseguir una embarcación.**

Valkyon se sobresaltó al oírme, estaba tan en su mundo que no se había dado cuenta que estábamos despiertos. Murmuró una afirmación y en pocos minutos los tres estábamos listos para irnos.

Al llegar al embarcadero nos encontramos varios botes y barcos pequeños bien amarrados. Sus dueños no se encontraban allí, pues debían ser las 4 de la madrugada.

 **Nevra: Bueno, creo que nos va a tocar robar...**

 **Ezarel: No me hace demasiada gracia, pero tampoco tenemos el permiso para ir al Bosque y en cualquier caso habría que encontrar a los dueños de los navíos.**

 **Valkyon: Bueno, ¿venís o no?**

Ambos nos giramos hacia Valkyon que se encontraba dentro de un bote con remos, estaba cortando la soga que lo mantenía amarrado a un poste de madera anclado en el puerto con su cuchillo.

(Creo que se le ha quitado cualquier cargo de conciencia en este viaje...)

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué me miráis así? ¡Vamos!**

 **Nevra: ¿Quizás porque acabas de robar un bote sin siquiera discutirlo antes?**

 **Valkyon: Le será devuelto y si no se lo compensaré. Ahora, vamos.**

Sin más dilación montamos al bote y Valkyon lo impulsó lejos del muelle para comenzar a remar con fuerza. No parecía que le supusiera ningún esfuerzo, a pesar de llevar casi dos semanas caminando, sin apenas descanso y con una alimentación insuficiente en muchas de las comidas.

Shaïtan y Floppy iban acurrucadas a nuestros pies, esperando llegar para continuar con su búsqueda. Incluso ellas parecían alicaídas por la ausencia de Mystika. Conseguía meterse en el bolsillo a cualquier familiar, incluso a la casi imposible Shaïtan y prueba de ello era que le seguía un dragón...

 **Nevra: Brrr cómo ha bajado la temperatura.**

Ciertamente aquí la temperatura era bastante más baja, sin contar la humedad. Valkyon no parecía inmutarse, además estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de remar con la mirada fija a ninguna parte.

Miré la brújula que llevaba para saber si íbamos en la dirección correcta.

 **Ezarel: Seguimos por el camino correcto, no te desvíes.**

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

(Mystika debe haber llegado ya a su destino y dudo que haya parado en la aldea, ni quiere ser reconocida ni tiene el permiso para estar allí, sólo hay un lugar donde puede estar...)

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué ocurre? Llevas un rato con el ceño fruncido.**

 **Valkyon: Sólo pensaba en dónde estaría refugiada a estas horas.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Y cuál es el problema?**

 **Valkyon: Sólo hay un lugar al que pueda haber acudido.**

 **Nevra: ¿A casa de Myrna?**

 **Valkyon: No, no tiene permiso para estar ahí y estoy seguro que ella le reconocería aunque cambiará todo su físico.**

 **Nevra: ¿Entonces?**

 **Valkyon: A casa de su primo.**

 **Nevra: Vamos, no creo que sea tan insensata.**

Antes de poder continuar mi contestación, Ezarel me interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

 **Ezarel: No, tiene sentido lo que dice. Ha ido para buscar a su padre, así que si de casualidad lo encuentra allí, se ahorra tener que buscarlo por todo un reino desconocido para ella y es muy probable que Tristan sepa lo que está tramando.**

 **Valkyon: Además de ser lo único que conoce en Isekar y dónde tiene comida asegurada.**

 **Nevra: Pero dijiste que no encontrasteis el cuerpo de su primo.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, el cuerpo no, aunque sí una sustancia viscosa y violeta. Mystika comentó que parecía que se hubiera consumido.**

 **Ezarel: Consumido eh... Puede que algo así sucediera. Los magos tienen el poder de desmaterializarse al morir y la opción de parasitar otro cuerpo de baja consciencia, una única oportunidad.**

(Desmaterializarse y ocupar otro cuerpo... Tenía sentido. ¿Y si lo que notamos cuando Kiartan murió no fue sólo la caída del escudo que impedía comunicarse con el unicornio?)

 **Nevra: Entonces puede que no se lo encuentre a él.**

 **Valkyon: No lo creo, de ser así...**

(No quería ni pensar en lo que podría pasar si él siguiera con vida)

La ansiedad empezó a crecer en mí y eso hizo que mi cerebro mandará una señal a mis músculos para dejar de sentir cansancio y acelerara el ritmo de los remos.

 **Nevra: ¿No estás cansado?**

 **Valkyon: No.**

 **Nevra: ¿Por qué no dejas que nos ocupemos un rato? Así estarás más en forma cuando lleguemos.**

 **Valkyon: No es necesario.**

Aceleré aún más, no necesitaba descansar, necesitaba llegar ya.

 **Ezarel: Valk, deberías escuchar a Nevra, es el estrés el que está actuando por ti y en cuanto te relajes un poco te dará el bajón. Deja que nos ocupemos un rato, no sólo tú tienes fuerza para remar.**

Me detuve unos segundos y entonces me di cuenta de los calambres que notaba en los brazos. Estaba tan obcecado que había bloqueado el dolor para seguir adelante.

Le entregué los remos a Nevra y le dejé ocupar mi lugar. Él se sentó y comenzó a remar a buena velocidad y yo me coloqué junto a Ezarel mirando la luna reflejada en el mar para intentar relajarme, aunque me parecía imposible conseguirlo.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Ya podía sentir la proximidad de la costa a pesar de la oscuridad.

 **Nevra: Ya casi hemos llegado.**

Valkyon alzó la vista hacia mí y luego miró al horizonte buscando tierra firme con expresión confusa e impaciente.

 **Nevra: Huelo la arena de la playa no muy lejos de aquí. En un rato habremos llegado, tranquilo.**

Asintió y siguió mirando hacia donde debía estar la costa a la espera de que surgiera.

 **Nevra: ¿Crees que deberíamos ir a casa de Myrna de todos modos?**

 **Valkyon: Realmente dudo que haya ido a la aldea y no deberíamos exponernos y poner en evidencia la presencia de Mystika allí.**

 **Nevra: Enviaré de nuevo a Shaïtan, ella sabrá bien desenvolverse en ese reino.**

De nuevo asintió en silencio. Le observé detenidamente, llevaba días sin sonreír, con el ceño fruncido, agitado, nervioso y ansioso. Nada que ver con el Valkyon tranquilo y amable de siempre. Él, que permanecía siempre impasible ante los problemas, que no perdía la calma y era capaz de razonar mejor que nadie, actuaba de forma errática y sin meditar demasiado. Esto le superaba sin duda.

Al poco rato ya pudimos ver la media luna reflejada en la arena brillante de la playa. Hice un último esfuerzo y atracamos y atamos la barca a un árbol.

Valkyon salió casi disparado hacia el bosque detrás de Shaïtan, aun sabiendo que no podría seguirle el ritmo, así que nosotros también apretamos el paso y les seguimos.  
Como era de esperar mi Gallytrot se adelantó cada vez más tomando una distancia imposible de seguir, pero Floppy fue dirigiendo a su dueño por el camino correcto.

 **Ezarel: {Antes creía que esa rata no servía para nada y ha resultado ser de gran ayuda}**

 **Nevra: {Quizás si no la sobreprotegiera...}**

 **Ezarel: {Es como su bebé, la encontró recién nacida al borde de la muerte y la cuidó y sacó adelante con mucha dedicación}**

 **Nevra: {Quien lo hubiera dicho con su aspecto...}**

 **Ezarel: {Sí, las apariencias engañan, bien lo sabes}**

 **Nevra: {¿Por qué lo dices?}**

 **Ezarel: {De mujeriego a perrito faldero...}**

 **Nevra: No soy ningún perrito faldero.**

Al alzar la voz Valkyon se giró hacia nosotros con mirada severa. Si queríamos pasar desapercibidos discutir no era la mejor de las ideas, pero de nuevo el elfo se metía conmigo.

(¿Perrito faldero? Habría que haberle visto a él con la madre de Mystika, seguro que era peor. ¡Pero si sigue pensando en ella después de 20 años!)

 **Nevra: {Me gustaría ver cómo reaccionarías si apareciera Marian...}**

 **Ezarel: {Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya}**

 **Nevra: {No disimules, recuerda que hablo mucho con su hija}**

Le dediqué una sonrisa de suficiencia y Ezarel soltó un gruñido molesto y se calló, había tocado la fibra sensible, así que dejé también el tema sin temor a réplicas por el momento.

 **Valkyon: Vamos, es por aquí, es el camino que lleva a la cueva.**

* * *

No conseguía conciliar el sueño más de una hora seguida. Dormía un poco y en seguida me despertaba agitada para volver a dormir. Quizás no había sido una gran idea venir a casa de Kiartan, pero sin conocer nada más de este reino, no tenía otra opción que aquí o a la intemperie con los riesgos que suponía, pues en su momento Artax me habló sobre los habitantes de este reino y la mayoría eran de los que preferías no encontrarte bajo ningún concepto.

No había visto a Ignis, pero seguramente entrara una vez acabada la caza y se colocara en algún rincón a descansar. Ambos echábamos en falta a Álex, sobre todo por la noche, aunque intentaba no torturarme demasiado con eso, estaba en las mejores manos y yo bastantes quebraderos de cabeza tenía ya para añadir más remordimientos, algo que apenas había sentido en mi vida, pues siempre he intentado obrar correctamente, según mis principios y sentir que había faltado a varios de ellos en un corto espacio de tiempo me hacía sentir horrible, no obstante, la sensación se iba atenuando a medida que pasaban los días y me aproximaba a mi destino.

Podía sentir que estaba cerca de lograrlo, no sé cómo, pero lo hacía y supongo que por eso no podía dormir tranquila ni sentirme relajada.

Dormité un rato más, seguía sin poder tener un sueño profundo, pero me valía para descansar.

En un momento dado noté un peso en la cama. En seguida pensé en Ignis, que buscaba compañía para descansar y seguí durmiendo. Pero entonces, sentí ese peso sobre mi cuerpo y en cuanto aprecié cómo apartaban un mechón de mi cara abrí los ojos de par en par aterrorizada.

En ese instante una mano tapó mi boca y sólo pude ver sus mechones caer hacia los lados de su cara y sus ojos tranquilos observándome.

(Esos ojos verdes...)

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	40. Capítulo 38

**CAPÍTULO 38**

 **DE VUELTA A TI**

No conseguía creer lo que tenía ante mis ojos.

(No, tú no. No puedes estar aquí, no puede ser cierto...)

Mis orbes se movían frenéticamente de una verde pupila a otra y luego escudriñaban el resto de su cara y su pelo, deseando que la oscuridad y el lugar me hubieran jugado una mala pasada o fuera una pesadilla, pero cuanto más le miraba mejor le veía, pues mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad con rapidez, seguramente debido a mi estado de alerta.

 **Leiftan: No grites, por favor.**

Negué con la cabeza con los ojos aún como platos y Leiftan retiró su mano de mi boca poco a poco, con la delicadeza que le caracterizaba, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Aunque hubiera querido huir no habría podido, mi cuerpo no respondía y mi mente quería respuestas, así que me quedé inmóvil en la misma posición esperando a que hablara.

 **Leiftan: Mystika yo... Creo que te debo una explicación.**

 **Mystika: Creo que me debes más que eso...**

Leiftan me miró con tristeza y arrepentimiento mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con su pulgar, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña a la que preparar para darle una mala noticia.

 **Leiftan: Siento no haberte contado antes sobre mí, no suelo hablar mucho de mi vida.**

 **Mystika: Lo cierto es que tampoco yo te pregunté demasiado... ¿Quién eres Leif?**

A pesar de todo me dedicó una encantadora sonrisa, le gustaba cuando usaba su diminutivo, casi nadie más lo hacía.

Se tumbó a mi lado girado hacia mí y apoyó la cabeza en su mano para verme mejor.

 **Leiftan: Creo que ya tienes una idea de quién puedo ser, eres una chica lista.**

 **Mystika: Tengo miedo de decirlo.**

 **Leiftan: No temas, por favor.**

 **Mystika: ¿Eres... el padre de Kiartan?**

En cuanto solté las palabras sentí mi corazón abandonar mi cuerpo. Mi amigo, el que me había besado, el que me había consolado y con el que había compartido algunas confidencias podía ser mi tío, el hermano de mi padre biológico, el padre del bastardo que intentó violarme y casi me mata...

Leiftan cerró los ojos suspirando y al abrirlos de nuevo me miró con determinación.

 **Leiftan: Soy el padre de Kiartan, sí.**

 **Mystika: Maldita sea... ¿Cómo pudiste besarme? ¡Por los Dioses, eres mi tío! ¡Eres... Aghh!**

 **Leiftan: Por favor, mantén la calma.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo diablos quieres que esté tranquila? Me ocultaste algo demasiado importante. Eso y que obviamente no eres un lorialet, claro.**

Leiftan se quedó observando mis movimientos y reacciones con aflicción.

(Al menos parece tener los remordimientos de los que carece mi padre...)

A pesar de eso tenía ganas de gritar y llorar de rabia, empecé a sentirme asqueada y mareada.

 **Leiftan: No soy un lorialet, no. Soy un Aengel, un íncubo, como ya imaginarás y no descubrí que eras hija de Tristan hasta bastante tiempo después de conocerte. Para entonces... ya estaba enamorado de ti...**

Vi cómo su cara cambió a color escarlata y dibujó una lánguida sonrisa en su rostro.

(Maldita sea, mi tío...)

 **Leiftan: Me mata que me mires así... No pude controlarlo, fue superior a mí y entonces entendí lo que sentía Tristan por Marian.**

 **Mystika: Lo que siente ese por mi madre es algo enfermizo...**

 **Leiftan: Lo sé, me refería a ese magnetismo que te empuja a ir detrás de alguien, lo sentí desde el momento que te vi.**

 **Mystika: Leiftan, no me encuentro nada bien...**

Me incorporé quedando sentada en la cama, recostada sobre varios cojines con la cabeza dando vueltas de forma vertiginosa. Puse las manos tapando mi cara y la froté, como si eso fuera a despertarme de esta pesadilla.  
Entonces él puso su mano sobre mi hombro y yo me aparté como si me hubiera quemado su contacto.

 **Leiftan: Mystika...**

 **Mystika: ¡Mi tío joder! ¡No podías ser hermano de otro en toda Eldarya, no!**

 **Leiftan: ¿Eso es lo que más te preocupa?**

 **Mystika: ¿¡Y te parece poco!?**

(Este tipo está alucinando, ¿acaso se ha comido alguna seta sospechosa por el camino?)

Le miraba perpleja sin entender su tranquilidad, casi parecía aliviado.

 **Leiftan: Perdona, no le di importancia a eso, pero no pensé en lo que tú sentirías. En realidad no somos hermanos de sangre, tu abuela me adoptó siendo niño.**

(¿Adoptado...?)

La angustia disminuyó algo haciendo que mis hombros se relajaran, aunque era imposible olvidarme de todo lo que me había ocultado o de las mentiras, pues su especie en realidad me importaba bien poco.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué mentirme con lo que eras?**

 **Leiftan: Creo que conoces la historia de la creación de este mundo.**

 **Mystika: Sí y en parte entiendo que prefirieras ocultar tu naturaleza, aunque mira mi padre: no lo hizo y fue jefe de guardia.**

 **Leiftan: Hasta que dejó que su naturaleza actuara por él y tuviera que esconderse de nuevo.**

 **Mystika: ¿A qué te refieres?**

Leiftan me miró sopesando sus palabras, como si no quisiera cagarla esta vez pero también tuviera reparos en contármelo todo.

Ante su duda yo agarré su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Al menos, saber que no era mi tío de sangre me tranquilizaba lo suficiente.

 **Leiftan: Ya conocerás nuestras... habilidades.**

Asentí en silencio mordiendo mi labio nerviosa. Mi madre no se enteró cuando Tristan usó su "habilidad" con ella.

 **Leiftan: Esto va algo más atrás en el tiempo... Verás, yo estaba harto de ocultarme, quería vivir una vida, no tenía culpa de lo que hicieron nuestros ancestros en la creación de Eldarya. Y como las leyes habían cambiado decidí salir al mundo, aunque ocultando mi naturaleza. Supongo que no podía olvidar lo que le hicieron a mis padres sólo por ser lo que eran.**

Su vista estaba fija en la nada, en el techo oscuro de la habitación. Sus hermosos ojos verdes parecían relucir con una luz propia. Hizo una pausa y yo aproveché para volver a tumbarme hacia él, quedando en su campo de visión en cuanto se giró hacia mí para continuar hablando.

 **Leiftan: ¿Y qué había más inocente que un hijo de la luna como tapadera? Tu padre también decidió salir al mundo, demostrar que podía ser uno más, que no había nada que temer, pero no quiso renegar de lo que era. Fue a parar a la Ciudad de Eel y con el tiempo consiguió llegar a ser jefe de la Guardia Absenta, tomando como pupilo a Ezarel, la joven promesa del momento. Y entonces un día apareció tu madre...**

Preferí dejarle explicar y no interrumpirle, aunque tuviera mil preguntas que formular algo me decía que tendría tiempo para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

 **Leiftan: Por alguna razón todos sus esfuerzos por comportarse de forma adecuada se fueron yendo al garete, supongo que movido por los celos y esa obsesión que tenía por ella. Y un día no pudo controlar sus instintos...**

 **Mystika: ¿...Cómo volvió mi madre a la Tierra?**

 **Leiftan: No lo sabe, cree que fue cosa de Ezarel, para alejarla de él.**

 **Mystika: ¡Pero él no fue! De hecho él cree que fue Tristan.**

 **Leiftan: Pues no... Él me mandó años después a mí al Cuartel para investigarlo, pero no pude conseguir la información que quería y como miembro de la Guardia tenía mis obligaciones. Empezaron a mandarme a importantes misiones de diplomacia que me mantenían lejos de la ciudad y así también es como llegué a pertenecer a la Guardia Brillante.**

 **Mystika: Entonces lo de Selene... ¿era mentira?**

 **Leiftan: No, no lo era, aunque no fue fallo suyo que lo nuestro no funcionara, en realidad fue culpa mía. A pesar de obligarme a mí mismo a tener una relación normal, jamás pude amarla y ella se cansó.**

Todo esto no quitaba el hecho de que supiera quien era yo y que me engañara y ocultara algo tan importante.

(¿También me ha confesado unos sentimientos que no tiene con alguna finalidad?)

 **Leiftan: Y un día llegaste tú... Y entonces entendí lo que sentía Tristan por Marian.**

 **Mystika: ¿Se supone que eso debería tranquilizarme o algo?**

 **Leiftan: Jajaja no, sólo quería que supieras que lo que siento es real, pero que no soy como tu padre.**

 **Mystika: Me ocultaste lo que eras, quién eras. Sabías que mi padre quería matarme y no parece que te importe.**

 **Leiftan: Espera, ¿cómo dices?**

Leiftan se incorporó aguantando medio cuerpo con su brazo apoyado en la cama y mirándome con asombro.

 **Leiftan: N-no sabía nada de eso... Cuando me dijo que la chica que me había vuelto loco era su hija me quedé helado y quiso usarme para sus propósitos una vez más, eso implicaba hacer cosas que juré no volver a hacer y aún menos quería hacerte ningún daño, así que prácticamente dejamos de hablarnos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué cosas quería que hicieras?**

De repente pudo notarse su incomodidad y desvió la mirada avergonzado.

 **Mystika: ¿No hiciste... nada conmigo, verdad?**

Rápidamente se volvió a girar hacia mí y puso su mano en mi mejilla para asegurarse que le miraba a los ojos.

 **Leiftan: Jamás, jamás haría nada sin tu consentimiento. Aunque tenga que luchar ferozmente contra el impulso que me empuja a poseerte.**

(¿Acaba de decir "poseerte"?)

Me puse algo tensa y mi corazón se aceleró al escucharle. No, no me lo había imaginado, había usado esa palabra.

Tragué saliva con dificultad y él me sonrió adivinando mi estado.

 **Leiftan: Perdona, no quería incomodarte con mis palabras. He sabido controlarme hasta ahora, pero te confieso que es complicado tenerte en la misma cama y en ropa interior...**

No sé quién se puso más rojo, si él o yo, pero me tapé con la sábana para ayudarle en su autocontrol y cambié de tema.

 **Mystika: ¿Y Kiartan?**

 **Leiftan: Kiartan... su madre fue la última chica con la que dejé actuar a mi naturaleza libremente. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada fue cuando decidí cambiar de actitud y eliminar aquello que me hacía ser malvado a ojos de la mayoría de habitantes de este mundo.**  
 **No me ocupé de él y su madre nunca le quiso... Una vez se hizo adulto, tu padre lo "reclutó" al conocer sus habilidades. Supongo que eso le hizo sentir ser parte de algo, ser importante y por ello se puso a su disposición. Y esto hizo que yo tuviera relación con él por primera vez en su vida.**

De repente me vino a la mente el ataque que sufrimos por parte de los elfos oscuros y recordé lo que me dijeron: No nos envía Tristán, sino su hermano.

 **Mystika: Leiftan, has intentado matar a Valkyon...**

 **Leiftan: Lo siento, pero ha matado a mi hijo.**

 **Mystika: Tu hijo me amarró, me atacó, intentó... violarme y casi me mata. Valkyon sólo me defendió y ni si quiera lo mató de buenas a primeras.**

La expresión de Leiftan cambió por completo, pasando por la sorpresa hasta el horror. En su mirada se adivinaba la compasión y la culpabilidad.

 **Leiftan: Mystika yo no... no sabía eso. Jamás habría dejado que te pusiera una mano encima. Lo siento de veras y siento que me dejara cegar por la ira e hiciera que atacaran a Valkyon. Supongo que no puedo negar mi oscuridad. Por esto mismo tenía miedo de decirte lo que era...**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué?**

 **Leiftan: Temía que al conocer mi naturaleza no quisieras saber nada más de mí, que no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para ti.**

 **Mystika: Leif...**

Esta vez fui yo la que tomó su cara entre mis manos. No me gustaba ver a nadie atormentándose y podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos.  
Entonces sentí algo que me empujaba a él, podría decirse que se trataba también del magnetismo del que hablaba y que probablemente había sentido antes, pero que ahí y ahora se hacía más presente, más intenso. No sabía cómo describirlo, era como si nos uniera algo, quizás porque yo era hija de un ser oscuro como él.  
Además había algo que me atormentaba desde hacía tiempo y pensar en ello provocó que gesticulara una mueca que no pasó desapercibida a ojos del Daemon.

 **Leiftan: ¿Qué ocurre?**

Puso una de sus manos sobre la mía, que seguía en su cara. La acariciaba con cariño, haciendo pequeños círculos con su pulgar.

 **Mystika: Tengo miedo.**

 **Leiftan: ... ¿De mí?**

 **Mystika: De mí misma. A veces siento que algo negativo se apodera de mí, algo incontrolable, cosas que jamás había sentido, al menos no de esta manera.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Qué cosas?**

 **Mystika: Por ejemplo unos celos casi destructivos... mi pensamiento se nubla y sólo quiero hacer daño a otras personas o a mí misma.**

 **Leiftan: Quizás tenga que ver con tu parte faérica...**

 **Mystika: ¿Significa eso que mi poder es maligno?**

Leiftan reflexionó unos segundos, como si de nuevo quisiera elegir las palabras correctas.

 **Leiftan: ¿Dónde pondrías el límite entre el bien y el mal? Un mismo suceso puede ser una cosa u otra dependiendo de quién lo viva o del contexto, ¿no crees?**

Me miró intensamente a los ojos y dejó de acariciar mi mano para hacerlo con mi mejilla.

 **Leiftan: ¿Crees que soy un ser maligno?**

 **Mystika: ... No, no lo creo.**

 **Leiftan: ¿A pesar de mi especie o de lo que he hecho?**

 **Mystika: Prefiero no juzgar por la sangre** **y en parte puedo entender lo que has hecho...**

 **Leiftan: Entonces déjame demostrarte quien soy realmente, ahora que sabes qué soy.**

Asentí ante su expresión tierna y sus caricias fueron relajándome por completo. Él aún parecía algo tenso, así que le abracé fuerte. Él sabía que yo siempre era sincera, pero aun así quise que lo entendiera sin palabras.

(Su olor... ese era el olor que sentí la otra vez en esta misma habitación, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado?)

Pude sentir sus latidos aminorando lentamente hasta tener un ritmo normal. Me separé unos centímetros para observarle. Su expresión era de total relajación, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima y me miraba con cariño. Mi corazón se encogió.

 **Leiftan: {No puedes ni imaginar lo bien que me siento ahora mismo}**

Sus dedos pasaron a dibujar los surcos de mi espalda desnuda recorriendo mis omóplatos y luego dirigiéndose a mi columna para delinear vértebra por vértebra sin prisa alguna.

Deliciosos escalofríos recorrían mi cuerpo y me ponían los vellos de punta. Sentía que nuestros corazones latían al unísono, de nuevo acelerados, pero no por ansiedad o por miedo. Eso me asustaba más...

(¿Y si este era parte de mi destino? ¿Y si tenía que unirme a un Daemon, como mi madre? Al fin y al cabo todo me ha empujado a este momento, a este lugar... y hace mucho que aprendí que las casualidades no existen)

Leiftan no quitaba la vista de mí, deleitándose en mis ojos y luego en mi boca. Sabía perfectamente qué estaba pensando y qué deseaba. Volví a poner mi mano en su cara, acariciando su mejilla, delineando su mandíbula, su barbilla. Luego bajé mi mano por su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos golpeando mis yemas. Él cerró los ojos unos instantes suspirando y luego puso su mano sobre la mía.

 **Leiftan: {Me muero por besarte de nuevo...}**

 **Mystika: {...Y yo no deseo que te mueras}**

Acerqué mi cara a la suya y posé mis labios suavemente sobre los suyos, casi con timidez, con miedo a lo que pudiera sentir yo misma, con miedo a enfrentarme a lo que estaba por venir.

Pero en ese momento ya no me importaba nada más, bloqueé absolutamente todo sentimiento de culpa y lo que sentía por Valkyon. Él estaba lejos, él me había rechazado. Todo eso formaba parte del pasado.

(¿Qué importa nada ya? ¿De qué sirven los remordimientos?)

Leiftan acariciaba mis labios con los suyos con calma, como si quisiera alargar el momento, apretando mi mano aún más contra su pecho.

Llevé mi otra mano a su nuca y acaricié su pelo, robándole así un suspiro contra mis labios. Entonces aceleró el ritmo del beso, apretándose más contra mí.

Podía sentir su corazón yendo a mil por hora desbocado, pero el mío no conseguía descontrolarse.

(Necesito tiempo, sólo eso)

La mano de Leiftan se deslizó desde la espalda hasta mi cadera y entonces se detuvo y se separó apenas un centímetro poniendo su frente contra la mía. Su respiración agitada golpeaba contra mi piel.

 **Leiftan: {Quiero hacer las cosas bien, no quiero dejarme dominar por mis impulsos}**

Asentí y le di otro beso tierno agradeciendo que quisiera controlarse, pues me daba cuenta de que realmente no estaba preparada aún para obviar todo lo que sentía y no quería hacer nada sin estar totalmente segura.

(Quizás necesito eliminar de una vez por todas mi parte humana)

Él besó mi mano y puso una distancia prudencial.

 **Leiftan: No me has dicho que hacías aquí.**

 **Mystika: Busco a mi padre.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Para qué?**

 **Mystika: Quiero acabar ya con esto. No quiero que nadie más salga herido, yo soy su objetivo.**

 **Leiftan: Pero has dicho que quiere matarte.**

 **Mystika: Sí, para que surja mi poder y yo también quiero. Quiero saber de una vez por todas qué soy y saber...**

Hice una pausa, pues no estaba tan segura de querer saber si mi naturaleza era malvada o no. Las cosas que había hecho y sentido en esas últimas semanas no me tranquilizaban, pero una vez surgiera mi poder quizás olvidaría mis remordimientos.

 **Leiftan: ¿Si eres buena o mala?**

 **Mystika: Dicho así parece que te juzgue a ti...**

 **Leiftan: Pocos seres hay puramente buenos, la oscuridad en menor o mayor medida, es algo que está presente en todos.**

 **Mystika: Pero yo no soy Daemon, es decir, tengo entendido que los íncubos no engendran otros demonios, sino otro tipo de seres, como magos, en tu caso. Igual que Merlín, que era hijo de un íncubo y una monja.**

 **Leiftan: Preferimos que nos llamen Aengels, somos... ángeles caídos, por eso mismo no podemos engendrar seres de nuestra especie con especies diferentes. ¿Conoces la historia de Merlín?**

 **Mystika: Oh claro, disculpa. Y sí, su "cuento" forma parte de mi mundo.**

 **Leiftan: Bueno, él eligió usar la magia con buenos fines.**

Reflexioné sobre ello unos momentos. Él eligió.

(¿Es posible que yo tuviera elección una vez tuviera la oportunidad, o no funcionaba siempre así? ¿Ganaría mi lado oscuro? Mi madre era buena, pero seguramente su parte faérica no tenía que ver, pues era algo mínimo en ella, en cambio yo era hija de un demonio, lo que me hacía, al menos, mitad faery)

 **Leiftan: ¿Realmente quieres hacerlo?**

 **Mystika: Sí, lo necesito por mí y por los demás.**

 **Leiftan: No quiero perderte... Y menos ahora.**

Le sonreí dulcemente y me apreté contra su pecho. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mi cabeza suspirando.

 **Mystika: Si esa es la forma de conseguir ser yo misma, tengo que aceptarlo y enfrentarme a ello.**

Después de una larga pausa abrazados, Leiftan rompió el silencio.

 **Leiftan: Ya ha amanecido, deberíamos ponernos en camino.**

 **Mystika: ¿Vas a acompañarme?**

 **Leiftan: Te acompañaré un tramo, creo que sé dónde puedes encontrarle y seguramente él ya haya sentido tu presencia desde que llegaste a este reino.**

 **Mystika: ¿Sólo un tramo?**

 **Leiftan: Quiero comprobar algo antes de reunirme contigo de nuevo.**

Asentí sin entender muy bien, pero no me había dado más detalles, así que no le pregunté. Después de todo no quería ponerlo a él en peligro también, mi padre no tenía límites y le daba igual quien se interpusiera en su plan. No quería que Leiftan sufriera las consecuencias.

Se levantó y se puso su chaqueta antes de salir de la habitación, así que en cuanto cruzó la puerta, yo también me levanté y me vestí antes de reunirme de nuevo con él.

Había preparado algo para desayunar. Le agradecí las molestias y me senté frente a él tomando una rebanada de pan.

 **Leiftan: Debemos adentrarnos en una cueva algo peligrosa, pero tranquila, nada te pasará si vas conmigo.**

Me limité a sonreírle y seguí comiendo. Iba a necesitar fuerzas para afrontar lo que me esperaba.

 **Leiftan: Puedes dejar tu mochila aquí, llévate un pequeño bolso con algo de comida, probablemente te lleve bastantes horas llegar a donde quieres.**

 **Mystika: ¿Dejar mis cosas aquí?**

 **Leiftan: Claro, para cuando vuelvas.**

Él me sonrió convencido, con la esperanza de volver a encontrarnos, a pesar de lo que le había dicho.

(¿Sabía algo que yo desconocía o simplemente era fe?)

 **Mystika: {Cuando vuelva...}**

 **Leiftan: Volverás, puedo presentirlo. Además tenemos mucho de qué hablar y muchos momentos que compartir juntos.**

 **Mystika: Sí...**

 **Leiftan: ¿Ocurre algo?**

 **Mystika: Sólo estoy inquieta.**

Volvió a tomar mi mano para besarla sonriendo para tranquilizarme, pero no lo logré, por desgracia él no conseguía ese efecto...

Entonces, como si hubiera recordado algo, frunció el ceño y me miró dudoso.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Leiftan: Me preguntaba... ¿A qué es debido este cambio? Quiero decir, ¿por qué ahora sí?**

Supuse que se refería a mi interés por él, algo que no conté con que me preguntaría. No quería decirle que básicamente era por probar o porque Valkyon me había rechazado. No quería herirle y hacerle sentir como segundo plato.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué importa? Estoy aquí, contigo. Podría haber salido corriendo.**

 **Leiftan: Podría haberte atrapado.**

 **Mystika: Y yo te hubiera sometido hasta que te rindieras.**

 **Leiftan: No me des ideas...**

Me atraganté con la comida y comencé a toser ante la mirada divertida de Leiftan. Claramente me costaría acostumbrarme a su faceta pícara.

Él terminó por reír y golpear mi espalda para que expulsara lo que se me había atorado en la garganta hasta que dejé de toser.

 **Leiftan: Intenta no morir todavía.**

 **Mystika: Ja ja, muy gracioso.**

 **Leiftan: Vamos, pongámonos en camino.**

Levantado a mi lado me tendió la mano para ayudarme y después de hacerle caso y tomar un pequeño bolso con algunos víveres, salimos de allí.

Entonces reparé en que no había visto a Ignis desde que salió a cazar. Sentí la angustia crecer en mí mientras observaba el cielo y Leiftan lo notó.

 **Leiftan: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Mystika: Ehm... verás, no he venido sola.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Cómo?**

Y antes de poder contestar, Ignis apareció entre las copas de los árboles y se puso frente a nosotros.  
Leiftan dio un brinco y retrocedió varios pasos con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

 **Mystika: Me has preocupado, ¿dónde te habías metido?**

Ignis acercó su cabeza a mí, golpeando suavemente mi abdomen para ser acariciado y no pude resistirme.

 **Mystika: Debes haber estado muy entretenido, ¿eh? Espero que te hayas alimentado bien.**

 **Leiftan: ¿...Pero qué?**

Me giré hacia Leiftan que miraba atónito al dragón para luego mirarme a mí frunciendo el ceño.

 **Mystika: Este es mi acompañante, Ignis.**

 **Leiftan: Un dragón de verdad...**

 **Mystika: Sí. Venga, sigamos.**

Leiftan volvió a mi lado sin dejar de mirar a Ignis, parecía obnubilado y no pronunció palabra alguna durante un buen rato.

Llegamos de nuevo a esa orilla del río que conocía bien y no podía evitar sentirme rara. Tuve que esforzarme para impedir que afloraran los recuerdos y me centré en lo que me había traído aquí.

Leiftan me dirigió por la orilla del río hasta dar con unas rocas que lo cruzaban y me ayudó a pasar al otro lado, aunque no lo necesitara. Él se sentía bien haciendo el papel de caballero y yo no iba a estropearle el momento.

En unos cinco minutos llegamos a la entrada de una lúgubre cueva, llena de una especie de musgo por todos lados, signo evidente de una gran concentración de humedad.  
En seguida el aire se hizo pesado allí dentro y la sensación de falta de oxígeno comenzó a notarse a los pocos pasos.

 **Leiftan: Tranquila, te acostumbrarás pronto.**

Me agarró la mano poniéndola sobre su antebrazo y seguimos caminando, sorteando agujeros, estalactitas y estalagmitas que se sucedían a lo largo de los pasillos poco iluminados.

Entonces, ante mis ojos apareció una manta luminosa sobre el suelo y cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, comprobé de qué se trataba.  
Cientos de flores con forma de campana irradiaban una luz blanca y pura.

(Esto me suena...)

 **Leiftan: Campanillas de luz, ¿hermosas, verdad?**

Asentí y me agaché para verlas mejor.

(Es lo que sostenía Valkyon en su mano cuando desperté...)

La flor, con forma de cáliz, contenía un líquido espeso luminoso. Acerqué mi mano para coger una, llena de curiosidad.

 **Leiftan: ¡NO!**

Me sobresalté y retiré rápidamente la mano asustada por la reacción de Leiftan.

 **Leiftan: No pueden tocarse... Son custodiadas por una JoroGumo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Una qué?**

 **Leiftan: Una araña que se sirve de estas flores para engendrar a sus hijas. Es muy agresiva.**

(Pero Valkyon trajo una...)

 **Leiftan: Podría devorarte en cuestión de segundos, aunque suelen preferir las presas masculinas. Pero si tocas la flor poco le importará.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y para qué más sirven esas flores?**

 **Leiftan: Para el resto de seres, es una flor que te concede lo que más anhelas o lo que más desea la persona que te lo da. Por ejemplo, si yo te lo hiciera beber acabarías perdidamente enamorada de mí.**

Le miré divertida mientras veía como se sonrojaba a pesar de intentar parecer impasible. Pensar que un demonio se pondría rojo al confesar sus sentimientos se me hacía bastante gracioso, cuando uno piensa en ellos evoca una imagen negativa y de maldad, claro que como él había dicho, todos tenemos nuestra oscuridad y ésta varía según la persona.

Rápidamente y sin poder evitarlo mis pensamientos volvieron a aquella noche.

(Valkyon consiguió una, me la dio y continué con vida. ¿Es posible que la consiguiera sin que el bicho se diera cuenta?)

 **Leiftan: Continuemos.**

Seguimos un largo rato, guiados por Leiftan con facilidad por ese laberinto de piedra, como si se lo conociera al dedillo. Varias veces me sobresalté al ver sombras moverse y reptar por las paredes, pero él me sonreía para tranquilizarme, sin temer lo que allí habitaba.

Al fin llegamos a una salida, pero no había demasiada luz en el exterior. En algún momento el cielo se había encapotado y estaba bastante negro.

Leiftan me agarró de ambos brazos para desviar mi atención sobre él, así que le miré prestándole mi total interés.

 **Leiftan: Debemos separarnos aquí, pero volveré a buscarte cuando consiga cierta información.**

Asentí algo nerviosa por tener que ir por un lugar peligroso y desconocido sola con mi dragón. Pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Leiftan me estrechó contra él y me besó de nuevo de forma suave y contenida, pero un gruñido interrumpió nuestro beso. Ambos nos giramos hacia el ruido y descubrimos, en la oscuridad de la cueva, dos ojos violetas y siniestros iluminados como en llamas de humo...

 **Leiftan: Ponte detrás de mí, es un Perro Negro.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	41. Capítulo 39

**CAPÍTULO 39**

 **¿POR QUÉ ÉL?**

Leiftan me colocó tras él para protegerme, pero no llevaba ningún arma, así que no entendí de qué servía ponerse delante. ¿Es posible que tuviera algún talento oculto que desconocía?

Observé a la bestia en la oscuridad de nuevo, el ojo llameante era mayor que el de un Perro Negro, estaba segura y entrecerrando los ojos pude comprobar que se veían unas líneas de color fucsia en cabeza y cuello.

(Tiene que ser una broma...)

 **Mystika: Espera Leiftan, no es un Perro Negro... es un Gallytrot.**

Salí de detrás de Leiftan y di unos pasos al frente. El Gallytrot hizo lo propio dejando ver sus líneas con mayor claridad.

Me acerqué un poco con cautela, pues aunque no fuera un Perro Negro, no eran dóciles como un familiar, a no ser que se tratara de una que ya conocía...

Di otro paso vacilante, en alerta y esperando que el Gallytrot reaccionara de alguna forma cuando de repente se abalanzó sobre mí.  
Éste me tiró al suelo tan rápido que ni a Leiftan le dio tiempo de interponerse y cuando estaba a mi altura se detuvo al ver al cánido lamer con fruición mi cara.

 **Mystika: Shaïtan ya, ¡para! Jajaja**

Intenté deshacerme de Shaïtan, pero tenía demasiada fuerza y, además, a mí también me encantaban los mimos, así que mi resistencia era mínima.

Al fin la familiar de Nevra se detuvo y se sentó a mi lado a la espera de que me levantara.

Cuando Leiftan me tendió la mano para tal fin, ella gruñó en su dirección, aunque sin moverse del sitio.

 **Mystika: Shht, no pasa nada linda.**

 **Leiftan: Vaya, es bastante desconfiada.**

 **Mystika: No te preocupes, no creo que te haga nada.**

Finalmente tomé su mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. Expulsó el polvo de mis brazos y luego pasó su mano cuidadosamente por mi cara para limpiar los restos de los besos de la Gallytrot.

 **Leiftan: Casi me da hasta envidia.**

 **Mystika: Más te vale no hacerme tal cosa, ¡sólo se lo permito a ella!**

Shaïtan volvió a gruñir a Leiftan y éste tomó una distancia prudencial, pues no se fiaba de que yo pudiera controlarla tanto como para que no le atacara.

 **Leiftan: Bueno, puedo irme tranquilo, al parecer ya tienes una guardaespaldas.**

 **Mystika: Pero esto es un problema, si Shaïtan está aquí significa que Nevra también.**

 **Leiftan: Puede que sólo esté explorando.**

 **Mystika: Hay casi dos semanas de viaje a pie, a su ritmo, no sé, ¿casi una semana?** **Además de haber un mar de por medio.**

Leiftan se rindió ante la evidencia y puso cara de preocupación mirándola. Shaïtan seguía sentada a mi lado, custodiándome.

 **Leiftan: Como dices, ella es más rápida, eso significa que Nevra aún andará lejos.**

 **Mystika: En teoría.**

 **Leiftan: En teoría... Sea como sea, no parece que quiera separarse de ti, así que no te queda más remedio que continuar el camino con ella.**

 **Mystika: Y tú puedes irte tranquilo, ahora tengo dos custodios a mi lado.**

Él me sonrió mirando a Shaïtan e Ignis que se había mantenido cerca y tranquilo, seguramente porque en seguida olió a la familiar y la reconoció.

 **Leiftan: Sí, te dejo en buenas manos. Ahora sólo tienes que seguir el sendero hasta la ciudad en ruinas. Tu padre suele deambular por ahí.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué tiene de especial ese lugar?**

 **Leiftan: Era la aldea de nuestra infancia, antes de que la arrasaran...**

Una expresión realmente triste envolvió su rostro, por lo que me aproximé a él y le abracé sin dejar de mirarle.  
Él chocó su frente contra la mía, a pesar de los gruñidos incesantes que se oían detrás de mí. Miró de reojo hacia ella y volvió la vista en mí.

 **Leiftan: ¿Crees que me atacará si te beso?**

 **Mystika: ¿Te arriesgarías?**

 **Leiftan: {Sin duda...}**

Y entonces me besó con ternura mientras me envolvía con sus brazos dulcemente y acariciaba mi pelo. Al cabo de unos segundos se separó mirándome fijamente.

 **Leiftan: No deberíamos retrasarnos más.**

Asentí poco convencida, pues por muchas ganas que tuviera de saber qué era, me daba algo de miedo lo que me esperaba. Suspiré y me separé un paso de él.

 **Leiftan: Vendré a por ti y podremos irnos lejos de la Guardia, lejos de todo y de todos. Solos tú y yo.**

(Lejos... Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, irme lejos, tan lejos que nadie pudiera encontrarme. Pero ¿realmente quería que fuera él mi compañero de viaje?)

 **Mystika: De acuerdo. Nos vemos más tarde.**

Leiftan abandonó la cueva bajo la atenta mirada de mi nueva guardaespaldas, tomando una dirección dónde no había camino alguno, sino que tenía que atravesar la vegetación. Yo seguí el sendero que me había señalizado, el que me llevaría a las ruinas.

No sabría cómo explicarlo, pero podía sentir que estaba muy cerca de conseguir mi objetivo, era algo visceral. Pronto tendría mi desenlace ansiado. Morir o renacer. Aunque en el fondo sólo quería dejar de sentir...

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Al fin conseguimos salir de la cueva, hacia un rato que había amanecido y Floppy seguía guiándonos hacia la casa de Kiartan.

Bordeamos el río como la otra vez, en absoluto silencio.

Con Mystika los silencios jamás eran incómodos, no necesitábamos hablar para rellenarlos, simplemente disfrutaba de su presencia, observando detalladamente cada rasgo de su rostro, o sus expresiones al ver algo nuevo o que ella consideraba hermoso. En algunas ocasiones ella se giraba a mirarme y me regalaba una de esas sonrisas que conseguían desestabilizarme, haciendo que mi ritmo cardíaco aumentase de forma irremediable.

En el Cuartel solía haber faena que me tenía ocupado, pero esos días que pasamos aquí, en compañía el uno del otro las 24 horas, fue casi insoportable el tener que contenerme. Sobre todo después de ESA noche.

Y precisamente llegamos a la orilla donde la llevé después de rescatarla, Floppy no tenía claro por donde seguir.

Cerca de la orilla divisé un trozo de tela blanca y al acercarme comprobé que era un jirón de venda, de cuando curamos nuestros cortes. No pude evitar llevar mi mano a la nueva cicatriz al recordarlo.

 **Nevra: ¿Hacia dónde hay que ir ahora?**

 **Valkyon: Hay dos rastros, quiero comprobar antes la casa de su primo.**

Asintieron sin llevarme la contraria y me siguieron colina arriba.  
Desde abajo iba sintiendo mi ansiedad crecer sin control. Estar allí me hacía rememorar vivamente lo ocurrido, lo malo y lo bueno... sus labios...  
Sólo quería llegar y comprobar que nada malo le había ocurrido.

En pocos minutos llegamos a la casa-árbol y no me lo pensé dos veces, abrí la puerta de par en par y barrí la estancia con la mirada. Nadie, sólo rastros de que alguien se había alimentado. Había dos vasos y dos platos...

 **Ezarel: ¿Dos platos? Esto no es bueno...**

 **Valkyon: El día del ataque, los elfos tenían órdenes de capturarla sin dañarle y llevarla con el padre de Kiartan.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Crees que pueda tratarse de él?**

 **Valkyon: Es una posibilidad. A no ser que se trate de Tristan y se la haya llevado.**

Nevra comenzó a usar su fino olfato como siguiendo un rastro hasta la habitación de invitados. Ambos le seguimos.

 **Nevra: Ha estado aquí, con un hombre. Su olor me es familiar...**

Se acercó a la cama diciendo que ahí era más intenso. Aspiró de nuevo y empalideció reflejando en su rostro la confusión mientras murmuraba para él mismo.

 **Nevra: {¿Qué pinta él aquí...?}**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es el hombre que ha estado aquí?**

 **Nevra: No lo vais a creer.**

 **Ezarel: ¡Venga, no te hagas el interesante!**

Tras una pausa Nevra nos miró a ambos aún algo confuso.

 **Nevra: ...Es Leiftan.**

Ezarel y yo contestamos con un "¿¡Qué!?" al unísono.

(¿Qué pinta Leiftan en esta historia? Y, ¿cómo ha dado con Mystika?)

 **Nevra: Han estado juntos en la cama... Hace no mucho.**

 **Valkyon: {Juntos...}**

Al escuchar eso mi corazón se encogió irremediablemente. Y la culpa era mía, yo la había empujado allí y mi rechazo, quizás, a caer en los brazos de otro, de Leiftan.

(¿Pero qué diablos hace aquí Leiftan?)

 **Nevra: No han... intimado.**

Sentí un poco de alivio, sólo un poco. Ella seguía por ahí en peligro.

 **Ezarel: ¿Creéis que ella haya quedado en verse con él aquí?**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué quieres decir, que se ha fugado para estar con él?**

 **Ezarel: No lo sé, es sólo que no entiendo que hace Leiftan aquí.**

Ya habíamos perdido suficiente tiempo y las elucubraciones de poco servían, sobre todo las que tenían que ver con Leiftan y ella juntos.

(Tiene que haber otro motivo, ella no se ha fugado con él. Es imposible)

Pero por mucho que me repitiera lo mismo, una parte de mí tenía la misma duda y eso dolía, haciéndome recordar cuando la vi besarse con Nevra delante de mis narices, o cuando la veía reír y jugar con él, o el hecho de verlos abrazados en la playa durante esa fiesta mientras bailaban, o mirarse con complicidad en la mesa, o verla salir a hurtadillas de su habitación. Tantos momentos que desearía haber sido yo quien ocupara ese lugar... Pero de nada servía lamentarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Sólo deseada que no fuera demasiado tarde.

 **Valkyon: Sigamos, Floppy tenía otro rastro.**

Seguimos a mi pequeña familiar que caminaba nerviosa olisqueando a su alrededor hasta llevarnos a la otra orilla del río, cruzando por unas rocas dispuestas a lo ancho del caudal. Era el camino que tomé para ir a la cueva donde conseguí esa extraña flor que salvó a Mystika.

Y en efecto, Floppy nos condujo directamente a la cueva, adentrándonos en ella.

Sólo deseaba que Shaïtan hubiera dado con ella y la protegiera y encontrarla pronto.

 **Nevra: Chicos, ¿qué es esa luz?**

El manto de campanillas apareció ante nosotros y en seguida sentí la tensión. Entonces Nevra se acercó a tocarlas.

 **Valkyon: ¡Quieto!**

Nevra paró en seco y me miró extrañado por mi advertencia.

 **Valkyon: No deberías coger ninguna.**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Valkyon: Son custodiadas por una especie de araña gigante.**

 **Ezarel: JoroGumo... ¡son campanillas de luz! ¿Cómo sabías esto?**

Rememoré ese momento sin poder evitarlo, aunque no quería, pues no deseaba volver a sentir la angustia que pasé en ese instante buscando esa flor con la esperanza de salvarla...

 **Valkyon: El unicornio me dijo que necesitaba una de éstas para salvar a Mystika.**

 **Nevra: ¿Tuviste que enfrentarte al ser ese?**

 **Valkyon: Algo así... Cuando encontré la flor no dudé en arrancar una, pero en cuanto lo hice apareció el monstruo ese y me empujó haciéndome caer al suelo.**

 **Nevra: ¿Sólo te empujó?**

 **Valkyon: Creí que me intentaría matar, yo sólo pensaba en proteger la flor y salir corriendo hacia donde estaba Mystika. Y entonces me miró, se giró y se fue.**

Ezarel reflexionaba y parecía hacer memoria.

 **Ezarel: Se dice que sólo alguien con una intención no egoísta puede salvarse del ataque del JoroGumo en cuanto toma una de sus flores.**

 **Valkyon: Por eso Artax me mandó a buscarla sin temor a que me atacara...**

 **Nevra: Bien, entonces mejor no tocarlas.**

Dejamos atrás las flores y seguimos caminando. Mantuve a Floppy cerca, por si la araña no era la única criatura peligrosa en la cueva. La otra vez no fui más allá.

* * *

El camino a la aldea se hizo bastante largo y tedioso y tuve que parar a comer, como me advirtió Leiftan. Aún no había ni rastro de la ciudad y, lo que más me inquietaba, no me encontré con ninguna otra criatura o ser. Casi parecía que hubieran evacuado la zona y esto me aliviaba e inquietaba a partes iguales.

En absoluto me apetecía encontrarme con arpías, trolls, espectros o lo que hubiera allí, pero después de tantas horas no esperaba hallarme en un auténtico desierto. Ni siquiera había familiares recorriendo los bosques.

De repente Shaïtan frenó en seco olisqueando el aire y comenzó a aullar a viva voz.

 **Mystika: Shaïtan, por los dioses, calla o vete tú a saber quién o qué aparecerá por aquí.**

Pero hizo caso omiso y continuó aullando, parecía dar una señal de aviso.

(Oh no... ¿Y si está avisando a su dueño?)

Volví a retomar el camino, esta vez apretando el paso por si mis sospechas eran ciertas y Nevra se encontraba cerca. Estaba tan próxima de lo que fuera que tenía que hacer que no quería que nadie me lo fastidiara. Y sólo el cariño que sentía por ciertas personas podía llegar a convencerme de detenerme en mi empeño. Pero ya lo había pospuesto demasiado, ésta era mi oportunidad, LA oportunidad.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Al poco de salir al exterior de la cueva comencé a oír unos aullidos inconfundibles dando la alerta. Había olido mi rastro y me estaba avisando.

 **Nevra: Chicos, Shaïtan está con Mystika.**

 **Valkyon: ¿¡Seguro!?**

 **Nevra: Sin duda alguna, acabo de oírla. No estamos demasiado lejos.**

 **Valkyon: Por fin...**

Aunque ya íbamos rápido, Valkyon subió el ritmo dando grandes zancadas por un camino bien marcado, siguiendo a la pequeña Floppy, que corría sin descanso para asombro de todos.

Ni Ezarel ni yo hubiéramos apostado por que esa pequeña ratita tuviera tanto coraje e ímpetu. Era obvio que se trataba del efecto que Mystika creaba en los demás, pues hasta Ezarel había venido por voluntad propia.

 **Ezarel: {Eh, ¿qué opinas de lo de Leiftan?}**

 **Nevra: {No lo sé, aún no consigo comprender cuándo y cómo han contactado para verse aquí y mucho menos con qué finalidad}**

 **Ezarel: {Leiftan estaba fuera por temas familiares. Puede que tenga familia aquí...}**

 **Nevra: {¿En este reino? Eso sería muy raro}**

(Sí, muy raro... demasiado)

 **Valkyon: Venga chicos, no os retraséis**.

(También nos dijo Valkyon que los elfos que le atacaron tenían orden de no tocar a Mystika y llevarla con el padre de Kiartan a pesar de que no conocía quien era, lo que me hacía pensar en que él sí la conocía a ella...)

 **Nevra: {Pero aunque así fuera, ella no sabía dónde se encontraba él y han estado justo en la casa de su primo...}**

Entonces me vino a la mente una idea rocambolesca, era tan loca que podía ser verdad y mi cara se desencajó en una mueca por ello.

Ezarel me miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero por cómo lo hacía creía que había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

 **Ezarel: ¿No creerás qué él...?**

No pudo acabar la frase, esto era demasiado... Tragué saliva con dificultad y miré a Valkyon, que parecía ajeno a nuestra conversación.

 **Nevra: No puede ser, es un lorialet.**

 **Ezarel: Eso dijo él, ¿pero a cuántos más conoces? ¿Dónde hay información de ellos?**

 **Nevra: ...Lo cierto es que no, no hay información de esa especie.**

 **Ezarel: Creo que no hay duda, Leiftan es el tío de Mystika...**

Valkyon paró en seco, sí que había escuchado nuestra conversación.  
Cuando llegamos a su altura pudimos ver su rostro sombrío y los músculos de su mandíbula tensos.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué pasa amigo?**

 **Valkyon: Si Leiftan es su tío...**

Hizo una pausa, tragando saliva, ordenando sus pensamientos. Su mandíbula seguía apretada, igual que sus puños.

 **Valkyon: ...Significa que es un íncubo.**

 **Ezarel: Y podría hacer con Mystika lo mismo que hizo Tristan con su madre.**

 **Nevra: ¡Pero es su tío!**

Ezarel me miró con ironía dibujando una sonrisa burlona, aunque sombría.

 **Ezarel: ¿De verdad crees que tienen algún escrúpulo?**

 **Valkyon: {Hace mucho que está enamorado ella...}**

 **Ezarel: ¿Enamorado? Yo diría obsesionado. {Dudo mucho que sepan qué es el amor...}**

Después de echarnos una mirada abatida siguió caminando y nosotros le imitamos. No podíamos perder tiempo, no sabíamos qué intenciones tenía Leiftan con ella y ya era suficiente con saber las intenciones del padre.

 **Nevra: Pero si Leiftan es su tío, sabiendo lo que siente por ella, quizás evite que Tristan intente matarla.**

 **Ezarel: Son Daemons, no saben lo que son los remordimientos y Tristan es capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir su objetivo, bien lo sabéis.**

 **Nevra: No sé, no lo parece.**

 **Ezarel: Es obvio que ha estado actuando, Tristan también era amable hasta que Marian prefirió pasar el tiempo conmigo...**

 **Valkyon: Y él fue quien mandó a los elfos a atacarme.**

De repente se hizo el silencio. El bueno y amable de Leiftan había mandado a unos elfos a matar a Valkyon, obviamente no era lo que aparentaba y eso podía significar que sólo quisiera a Mystika para satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.  
Aun así me costaba creerlo, supongo que como cuando descubres la traición de alguien conocido y no te lo esperas en absoluto.

De nuevo aumentamos el ritmo, ahora Mystika estaba doblemente en peligro.

 **Nevra: Hay algo que no me cuadra. Mystika es una chica lista, seguro que sabe la verdad sobre Leiftan. ¿Por qué seguirle?**

 **Ezarel: Es verdad que no había signos de lucha precisamente, incluso desayunaron juntos después de haber estado en la misma cama...**

 **Nevra: Sólo hay dos posibilidades: o le está siguiendo el juego o...**

 **Ezarel: ¿Ha elegido libremente estar con él?**

Escuchar eso hizo que mi corazón tuviera una punzada por el dolor. Si bien estaba aceptando que ella no iba a ser para mí, imaginar que quien estuviera con ella no fuera Valkyon, se me hacía más difícil.

Miré hacia él, su rostro estaba crispado y de nuevo apretaba su mandíbula en un gesto de dolor. Obviamente él también había pensado en esa posibilidad, en que Mystika, dolida por el rechazo, hubiera decidido estar con Leiftan a pesar de todo. Pero no podía ser, ella tenía sentido común y él era su tío.

 **Nevra: No, no puede haberle elegido a él. No creo que ignore el lazo de sangre que les une.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Podríais dejar el tema? De nada sirve hacer hipótesis. Tenemos que encontrarla. {Y salir de dudas...}**

* * *

Al fin divisé a lo lejos las ruinas de lo que fue una aldea. La vegetación había cubierto los restos de las edificaciones de piedra, lo que le daba un aspecto algo lúgubre aunque hermoso.  
Había enredaderas con bonitas flores de varios colores rodeando columnas y muros.

Estaba claro que los habitantes evitaban ser descubiertos, pues jamás había visto una pequeña aldea rodeada de muros tan altos. Además estaban en medio del bosque y había que llegar por la cueva esa. Su emplazamiento no era en absoluto fácil de encontrar y, aún así y como me dijo Leiftan, los encontraron y arrasaron.

Entré a través de una grieta en el muro que llegaba hasta el suelo seguida por mis dos guardianes y me paseé viendo los restos de la contienda.  
Todo tenía un aspecto muy anticuado, como si hubiera pasado hace muchas décadas o incluso siglos.

(¿Cuántos años tendrán mi padre y Leiftan?)

Removí algunos montones de polvo descubriendo algunos objetos como vasijas, platos rotos y algún escudo y arma oxidadas. Al dar una patada a una de las pequeñas dunas, vi algo tallado en madera y me agaché para cogerlo. Era un muñeco con alas y cuernos, seguramente el juguete de algún niño...

(¿Cómo nadie puede hacerle esto a un niño?)

Leiftan no me había dado detalles, parecía un recuerdo bastante doloroso para él y viendo los restos, podía comprender el por qué.  
Estando ahí entendía mucho mejor que quisiera ocultar su naturaleza, aunque esto hubiera ocurrido hace mucho, aunque las cosas hubieran cambiado. El recuerdo de algo tan doloroso debía perseguirle creándole un profundo trauma.

 **¿?: Al fin has venido a mí...**

Me giré en dirección a su voz con toda la tranquilidad que pude adoptar mientras Shaïtan gruñía e Ignis silbaba en la misma dirección.

 **Mystika: Padre... cuánto tiempo sin verte.**

 **Tristan: Al fin has aceptado tu destino.**

 **Mystika: Ya lo ves, estoy lista.**

 **Tristan: No hay prisa. Sígueme.**

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Floppy estaba agotada pero seguía el camino sin descanso cuando vimos unas ruinas a lo lejos.

 **Valkyon: Ven Floppy, descansa un rato.**

Ella aceptó encantada y subió a mi espalda y se acurrucó en el cuello de mi chaleco. Los chicos y yo usamos una grieta en un muro para entrar a una especie de aldea destruida.  
Cada uno de nosotros inspeccionó vagamente el lugar, observando los restos de lo que un día fueron los hogares de alguien.

 **Ezarel: Esto debe llevar destruido siglos, mirad los dibujos de los escudos.**

Nevra cogió uno de ellos retirando el polvo que había por encima.

 **Nevra: Daemons...**

 **Ezarel: Y la Guardia de Eel...**

Otro escudo cercano reflejaba el antiguo sello de la Guardia Obsidiana, hacía varios siglos que no se usaba.

También había armas de otras de las Guardias. Al parecer la Guardia de Eel vino a acabar con los aldeanos que vivían aquí, Daemons, seguramente refugiados en este recóndito lugar para evitar ser cazados.

Mi pie chocó con algo de madera y me agaché para recogerlo y observarlo mejor. Era un muñeco infantil.

 **Valkyon: Aquí vivían niños...**

 **Ezarel: No podemos juzgar bien lo que se hizo hace tanto tiempo, tenían una forma de pensar diferente.**

 **Valkyon: Los niños son inocentes en cualquier época.**

 **Nevra: Seguramente sólo buscaran restablecer el orden del Cristal matando a los últimos descendientes vivos.**

Era obvio que el objetivo era ese y que se creía que únicamente acabando con la especie que debía sacrificarse, Eldarya sería lo que tenía que ser. Pero no había pruebas de que eso fuera así. ¿Y si la única oportunidad fue en el sacrificio azul?

 **Nevra: Lo que no entiendo es por qué unirse a la guardia que asesinó a toda tu aldea, a tu familia.**

 **Ezarel: Los tiempos han cambiado y quizás así era la forma de demostrar que estaba superado.**

 **Valkyon: Para que confiaran plenamente... Porque ¿quién se metería en casa del enemigo sabiéndose lo que era?**

Volví a dejar el muñeco junto a los restos de una casa, sobre una piedra y repasé los alrededores con la vista.

 **Nevra: Han estado aquí hace poco, estamos muy cerca. Pero no huelo a Leiftan, es el olor de otro hombre el que hay.**

 **Ezarel: Tristan...**

 **Valkyon: Pues continuemos, no hay tiempo que perder ahora.**

* * *

Tristan y yo caminamos durante un rato a cierta distancia, la que mis custodios le permitieron. Charlamos sobre la aldea, sobre lo que ocurrió aquél día, cuando él quedó huérfano de padre siendo un adolescente y Leiftan de ambos padres siendo aún un niño.

Mi abuela consiguió huir con ambos al bosque y decidió tomar a Leiftan como su hijo. Fueron los únicos supervivientes y fue la Guardia de Eel la que arrasó su pueblo...

Él entendía que lo que había pasado hace tantos siglos no tenía por qué repercutir en el presente y por ello, para reafirmarse en su voluntad de integrarse, se unió a ellos y le aceptaron tal y como era. Hasta que todo se torció y el rencor hizo mella en cuanto mi madre desapareció de este mundo.

 **Mystika: Para pasar página hay que perdonar y olvidar, sino, es imposible.**

 **Tristan: Sí, supongo que no es tan fácil olvidar como matan a tu padre delante de tus narices.**

 **Mystika: Y ahora tú quieres matar a tu hija.**

 **Tristan: Técnicamente sólo busco la forma de sacar tu poder. Hay casos de gente que ha encontrado su poder al estar a punto de morir.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, acabemos con esto. ¿Serás tú esta vez quien lo haga?**

 **Tristan: Oh no, yo no me mancho las manos, además soy mejor alquimista que guerrero. Tengo un amigo que se encargará de ello.**

Al acabar la charla llegamos a final del bosque. Éste daba a un valle entre dos montañas de piedra, sin apenas vegetación.

 **Tristan: Hemos llegado.**

Me giré hacia él y de repente cuatro enormes alas negras surgieron de su espalda creando un pequeño remolino al batirlas. De su cabeza salieron varios cuernos del mismo color, sus orbes se oscurecieron perdiendo el color blanco y los iris se volvieron brillantes como fluorescentes.

Di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás sorprendida y algo asustada por la escena mientras mis acompañantes mostraban sus dientes.

 **Tristan: Ya era hora de que vieras mi verdadero yo. Estaré vigilando desde las alturas, mi amigo es impredecible, así que prefiero estar a una distancia prudencial.**

Y con esa sonrisa cínica que tenía, comenzó a batir las alas más fuerte y se elevó hacia el cielo bajo mi atenta mirada, completamente paralizada y sin poder articular palabra.

Cuando al fin reaccioné busqué en el cielo su silueta en vano por entre las copas de los árboles. Entonces fui en dirección al valle, a campo abierto para poder encontrarle.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la linde del bosque cuando una voz me detuvo.

 **Valkyon: ¡Mystika!**

Mi corazón dio un salto en el pecho y frené de golpe. Sin darme apenas tiempo a girarme escuché sus pasos acelerados acercarse a mí.

Su mano aferró mi brazo haciéndome girar hacia él por completo y rápidamente puso sus manos en mi cara, mirándome como si no creyera lo que veía.

 **Valkyon: Estás bien...**

 **Mystika: ¿Q-qué haces aquí?**

 **Valkyon: Hemos venido a buscarte. No vamos a dejar que te ocurra nada malo.**

 **Mystika: No entiendes nada... Tienes que irte...**

Él acariciaba mis mejillas con sus pulgares sonriendo aliviado e ignorando lo que acababa de decirle.

 **Valkyon: No pienso irme de tu lado, nunca más. Mystika, tengo algo importante que decirte.**

* _ **BRAAAAMMM**_ *

De repente la tierra se sacudió a nuestro alrededor haciendo temblar nuestros cuerpos.

 **Valkyon: ¡Qué diablos...!**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	42. Capítulo 40

**CAPÍTULO 40**

 **LA ELEGIDA**

Todo el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo nuestros pies y empezó a escucharse una avalancha de rocas cayendo en el valle.  
Los dos nos giramos hacia el ruido mientras Valkyon retiraba lentamente las manos de mi cara desconcertado.  
Estupefactos vimos como una de las montañas se elevaba lentamente del suelo, como si algo la estuviera subiendo hacia el cielo, haciendo que varias rocas empezaran a caer cerca de nosotros como proyectiles. Valkyon me rodeó con los brazos apartándome y cubriéndome para no recibir ningún impacto hasta que la lluvia cesó.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **Mystika: Escúchame, tienes que irte de aquí.**

 **Valkyon: ¡NO!**

 **Mystika: ¡No seas terco!**

Otro temblor nos sacudió a punto de hacernos caer al suelo, pero él me sujetó por los hombros y aguantó.  
En cuanto finalizó el terremoto nos enderezamos de nuevo, aún con sus manos en mis brazos.  
La montaña comenzó a dar varios pasos lentos por el valle, haciendo temblar el suelo en cada movimiento.

(Es un gigante de piedra...)

 **Valkyon: Mystika, perdóname.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

Y sin añadir nada más me dio un empujón hacia atrás y en seguida noté como alguien me aferraba con mucha fuerza con sus brazos, inmovilizándome. Traté de zafarme sin éxito.

 **Ezarel: Vamos, deja de luchar, soy más fuerte de lo que crees.**

 **Mystika: ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?**

 **Ezarel: Evitar que cometas una estupidez.**

Entonces Valkyon sacó su arma, me echó una última mirada y salió hacia el valle.

 **Mystika: ¡NO! ¡Maldita sea, vuelve!**

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Nevra correr también hacia el valle con su arma en la mano.

 **Mystika: {Nevra...} Ezarel suéltame.**

 **Ezarel: Lo siento Mystika, debo ponerte a salvo.**

Empecé a escuchar el filo del hacha de Valkyon chocar contra la piedra y forcejeé para liberarme cada vez más histérica. El elfo intentaba apartarme de allí, pero mi resistencia le impedía dar marcha atrás.

 **Mystika: ¡Ezarel, son tus amigos los que están en peligro! Cómo les pase algo jamás te lo perdonaré.**

 **Ezarel: Me arriesgaré.**

 **Mystika: Pero, ¿por qué me retienes?**

 **Ezarel: Porque no vamos a dejar que te ocurra nada. Les he dicho lo que quería tu padre de ti.**

Miré a todos lados y vi a Ignis retenido por Shaïtan, impidiéndole ayudarme, aunque él no mostraba demasiada resistencia, como si entendiera los motivos por los cuales se interponía. Seguramente Nevra le dio instrucciones.

Por desgracia ahora todos estábamos en peligro con ese monstruo, necesitábamos ayuda, pero, ¿cómo avisar de ello...?

 **Mystika: ...Ezarel, déjame pedir ayuda.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Pedir ayuda a quién? ¿Cómo?**

 **Mystika: Busca en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón.**

Extrañado me rodeó con un solo brazo temiendo que fuera una treta para poder escaparme.

 **Ezarel: {Perdona}**

Después de murmurar metió la mano en mi bolsillo totalmente incómodo y buscó el objeto que guardaba con cuidado.  
Al sacarlo y mirarlo quedó mudo unos segundos.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué haces con el anillo del General Thiedil?**

 **Mystika: Me lo dio él y me dijo que se lo hiciera llegar cuando estuviera en un apuro. Ahora deja que venga Ignis.**

Ezarel silbó a Shaïtan para que dejara de frenar a Ignis y éste se acercó a nosotros.

 **Mystika: Hey pequeño, necesito que lleves esto a Thiedil, ¿recuerdas su olor, verdad?**

Ignis gruñó y atrapó el anillo de la mano de Ezarel con una de sus garras y se elevó hacia el cielo raudo y veloz desapareciendo a los pocos segundos.

Entonces un quejido me devolvió a la realidad. Nevra estaba tirado en el suelo en mi campo de visión, intentando levantarse de nuevo.

 **Mystika: ¡Nevra deteneos, por favor!**

Volví a hacer fuerza para deshacerme del agarre de Ezarel en vano mientras veía a Nevra levantarse con dificultad. Éste me miró sonriendo y de nuevo lo perdí de vista cuando retomó la batalla a campo abierto.

 **Mystika: ¡Maldito elfo, suéltame ya!**

 **Ezarel: Eso no es posible, tengo que mantenerte a salvo, deja de resistirte.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y quién les mantiene a salvo a ellos? ¿Y a nosotros cuando los mate?**

Ezarel seguía haciendo fuerza para mantenerme bien sujeta y retroceder hacia el corazón del bosque, aunque comenzaba a costarle por el cansancio de luchar contra mis esfuerzos.

 **Mystika: ¿De qué sirve morir todos, joder? ¡Sólo me quiere a mí!**

Pero el elfo seguía ignorándome.

(Ignis, llega pronto a tu destino, por favor)

Dejé de intentar huir para recuperar algo de aliento. Oía a los chicos luchar en vano contra un gigante de piedra con armas insignificantes para él y bajo la atenta mirada de mi padre.  
Miré hacia el cielo y lo pude divisar finalmente a varios metros de altura, observando divertido la escena.  
Mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin mucho control por la rabia y la frustración. A ratos volvía a forcejear con la esperanza de que Ezarel bajara la guardia, pero tenía claro su objetivo y estaba concentrado en cumplirlo.

 **Mystika: {Por favor...}**

 **Ezarel: {Lo siento}**

Volví a mirar al cielo y Ezarel me imitó. Tristan nos observaba ahora más de cerca, sonriendo burlonamente. Entonces miró a Ezarel y con su dedo índice hizo el gesto de rebanarle la garganta riendo.  
Sentí un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y la tensión en las manos de mi compañero. No iba a detenerse, nos mataría uno por uno.  
Las fuerzas me fallaron y me derrumbé en el suelo perdiendo cualquier esperanza y el hecho de no poder ver qué ocurría unos metros más allá lo empeoraba. Ezarel no me soltaba, por lo que acabó de rodillas en el suelo rodeándome.

Varios gritos por la lucha llegaban claramente a nosotros, cada vez más agotados. Entonces oímos otro temblor y un quejido.  
Nevra volvió a rodar por el suelo, pero esta vez no consiguió levantarse. Por suerte seguía consciente y vivo, pero el golpe le había dejado bastante afectado como para levantarse por el momento.  
Valkyon ahora estaba solo.

Volví a mirar al cielo y entonces vi a mi padre acompañado por otro ser alado. Cuando fijé bien la vista me di cuenta que se trataba de Leiftan, mirando impasible el duelo mientras discutía con Tristan. Parecía no importarle mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo unos metros más allá, pues al fin y al cabo él mismo intentó que mataran a Valkyon.

Miró hacia nosotros unos instantes para luego ponerse en frente de mi padre. Daba la sensación de estar intentando explicarle algo, pero Tristan sólo le daba largas y hacía aspavientos con los brazos como si intentara quitarse de encima una molesta mosca de encima.  
Leiftan insistía, como si quisiera parar la contienda, pero algo me decía que sólo le importaba el resultado que ésta tendría sobre mí.

 **Ezarel: ¿Quedaste con él?**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**

 **Ezarel: Leiftan, es tu tío, ¿verdad? Es el padre de Kiartan y estuvisteis en su casa.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **Ezarel: Llegamos a esa conclusión después de que Nevra oliera su rastro allí, en la cama y atáramos cabos.**

No pude evitar sentirme algo culpable, Ezarel era el mejor amigo del hombre al que quería y parecía tener un tono de reproche.

(¿Pero qué diablos? ¿Culpable por qué si su amigo me rechazó?)

 **Mystika: No quedé con él, vino cuando yo estaba durmiendo, entonces empecé a atar cabos y él me lo explicó todo. Y no es mi tío, fue adoptado por mi abuela.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Y ya está? ¿Te da una explicación y le sigues sin más?**

 **Mystika: Me ayudó a encontrar a mi padre, es lo que quería.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Y lo de estar juntos en la cama?**

Empezaba a cansarme del interrogatorio, no le debía explicaciones a nadie de mis actos.

 **Mystika: ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago o dejo de hacer en la cama?**

 **Ezarel: No es a mí a quien le importa...**

 **Mystika: ¿Nevra?**

 **Ezarel: Sabes que no me refiero a él...**

 **Mystika: ¿Ah no? Es el único, después de Leiftan, que me ha dicho o demostrado lo que siente algo por mí.**

 **Ezarel: Pero no fue él quien estaba dispuesto a partir solo en tu búsqueda.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué?**

 **Ezarel: ¿Necesitas que te haga un dibujo para que lo entiendas?**

 **Mystika: Sólo entiendo lo que me demuestran y viendo que tú también has venido, que los demás estén aquí no me parece tan extraño.**

Ezarel bufó exasperado y algo molesto. Sabía a dónde quería llegar pero sus suposiciones no eran suficiente para olvidar la realidad. El rechazo.

 **Mystika: Sólo estáis aquí porque tenéis la necesidad de controlar lo que hago. O quizás porque es vuestro trabajo.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Hablas en serio o intentas convencerte de algo?**

 **Mystika: No necesito hacer tal cosa, sé lo que vi, no estoy ciega. Y no hay nada que me retenga ya en la ciudad de Eel.**

 **Ezarel: Eres desesperante. Mira, esto no es algo que deba contarte yo, pero sé algo que quizás te abra los ojos. Total nunca es demasiado tarde...**

 **Mystika: ¡No!, es tarde, mira a tu alrededor.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Quieres hacer caso por una vez y atenderme? Cuando leímos tu nota les conté a los chicos lo que tu padre buscaba de ti. Fue entonces cuando Valkyon salió en tu búsqueda y nosotros le seguimos.**

(Pues vale... De nuevo su instinto protector. No sé qué alivio puedo encontrar en ello...)

 **Ezarel: Y en el viaje me contó algo sobre él. Ha estado...**

 **Mystika: ¡VALKYON!**

Ignorando completamente al elfo vi como Valkyon cayó herido a unos metros. El golpe debió ser fuerte, pues el monstruo se encontraba bastante lejos.

Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse hasta tal punto que creí que me estaba dando una taquicardia y mis músculos se tensaron completamente. Podía sentir cada fibra de éstos y mi sangre calentarse y fluir rápidamente.

No sé cómo pasó, pero de repente sentí una gran energía apoderarse de mi cuerpo, seguramente debido a la tensión y el horror de imaginar morir a Valkyon. La fuerza volvió a mí como un huracán, mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas por el inminente desenlace.  
Ezarel seguía sujetándome con todas sus fuerzas, quizás hasta más fuerte sabiendo que haría un último intento de ir hacia él.  
Entonces me levanté del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo, arrastrando al elfo, que soltó un gruñido por la sorpresa ante mis energías renovadas. El gigante de piedra se encontraba a escasos metros, avanzaba lento pero con paso seguro.  
Sin pensar en nada más agarré los brazos de Ezarel y tiré de ellos con todas mis fuerzas y ante la sorpresa de ambos, cedieron con rapidez, como si a él se le hubiera agotado la energía.

Y ahora, totalmente liberada de su agarre, corrí hacia Valkyon que seguía inmóvil en el suelo.  
Lo hice lo más rápido que pude, sintiendo como la desesperación se clavaba en mi corazón como un puñal, sintiendo el frío en mi rostro al hallarse mojado por mis lágrimas. Pude oír a Ezarel llamarme y correr detrás de mí y también vi como el monstruo estaba a punto de aplastar a su objetivo.  
Llegué en el preciso momento en que la enorme pierna de piedra se elevaba y comenzaba a dejarse caer a cámara lenta.

 **Mystika: ¡NO!**

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

(Tengo que sacarla de aquí, así me lo ha pedido él y me ha hecho prometer que la pondría a salvo, pero mis amigos están en peligro...)

Intentaba llevarme a Mystika de allí, pero su fuerza era mayor de lo que hubiera imaginado.  
Ella no creía que Valkyon hubiera venido a buscarla por un motivo especial y en parte entiendo que así lo creyera después de lo que ocurrió.

(Tengo que explicárselo, aunque no sea mi tarea, necesita saberlo)

En cuanto vimos a Mystika a lo lejos, Valkyon nos paró y nos dijo que él se enfrentaría a su padre, que nosotros debíamos ponerla a salvo, pasara lo que pasara. Nevra se negó y decidió ayudarle, así que yo debía cumplir la promesa de salvarla. Por desgracia ella lo hacía imposible, incluso tirada en el suelo se me hacía difícil alejarla de allí.

 **Ezarel: ¿Quieres hacer caso por una vez y atenderme? Cuando leímos tu nota les conté a los chicos lo que tu padre buscaba de ti. Fue entonces cuando Valkyon salió en tu búsqueda y nosotros le seguimos. Y en el viaje me contó algo sobre él. Ha estado...**

 **Mystika: ¡VALKYON**!

Sin poder acabar mi frase y debido al grito, miré en la misma dirección y vi a Valkyon inconsciente en el suelo. Sentí los músculos de Mystika tensarse bajo mis manos, tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo y sacarla de aquí, si nos quedábamos moriríamos y no podríamos matar a los Daemons.  
Hice uso de toda mi fuerza sobre ella, pero de repente se levantó arrastrándome con ella, haciendo que un gruñido de sorpresa saliera de mi boca de forma involuntaria. Luego, agarró mis brazos y con una fuerza inusual los retiró de encima de ella y comenzó a correr hacia Valkyon mientras el monstruo se aproximaba a él.  
Me costó unos segundos reaccionar y en cuanto lo hice salí corriendo tras ella.

 **Ezarel: ¡Mystika vuelve, le prometí que te salvaría!**

Sabía que le gritaba en vano, no iba a hacerme caso, tenía que alcanzarla antes de que lo hiciera el monstruo, pero estaba tan cerca...

Mystika consiguió salvar la distancia que le separaba de Valkyon y se echó sobre él justo cuando el gigante de piedra descargaba su pierna sobre ellos.

 **Ezarel: ¡No...!**

De repente un destello cegador iluminó el valle y todo después se volvió oscuro...

* * *

 **...**

Había un silencio sepulcral interrumpido únicamente por un pitido molesto en mis oídos.

 **¿?: {Mystika}**

Una dulce voz femenina susurró mi nombre. Todo seguía negro, no conseguía ver nada alrededor.

 **¿?: Abre los ojos.**

Hice caso a la voz y abrí mis ojos, pero me ardían. Sentía toda mi piel arder, picaba. Estaba desorientada, pero volví a abrirlos.

Poco a poco la molestia se disipó y un foco de luz se hizo presente poco a poco en el lugar. De esa luz comencé a vislumbrar una extraña silueta femenina. Ésta flotaba en el aire y la luz emanaba de ella.

(¿Un ángel...?)

 **¿?: Mystika, escúchame atentamente.**

La silueta fue tomando forma. Lo primero que vi es una piel clara con tonalidades violetas y azules, tenía escamas y una cola... Al subir la vista vi las inconfundibles alas emplumadas como su cabello.

(¡El oráculo!)

 **Oráculo: Querida, levanta.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y qué haces aquí?**

 **Oráculo: La profecía se cumple.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**

 **Oráculo: Mírate.**

Haciéndole caso miré mi cuerpo empezando por mis brazos y mis manos. Solté un grito ahogado cuando lo vi semicubierto de unas escamas rojas y brillantes. Los moví para poder ver por arriba y por abajo ante mi asombro.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza incrédula por lo que veía, pero me topé con algo con una textura parecida a la madera pulida.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué diablos...?**

Estiré los dedos de ambas manos y recorrí lo que fuera que tenía en la cabeza. Eran como dos varas retorcidas y en la base eran más anchas hasta acabar en punta varios centímetros más arriba.

 **Mystika: ¿Tengo cuernos?**

Me toqué la cara asustada, pero aparte de algo de escamas, el resto parecía en orden.  
Al morderme el labio nerviosa noté mi diente más afilado y al tocar los colmillos comprobé que habían crecido y estaban afilados.

 **Mystika: ¿Es un sueño?**

 **Oráculo: No lo es.**

 **Mystika: Pero está todo oscuro, y yo estaba en el valle ese, con... ¡Valkyon!**

Miré por todos lados pero todo seguía igual de negro. No había nada ni nadie a parte del oráculo.

 **Oráculo: Tranquila, ahora mismo estás en otra consciencia. He parado el tiempo a tu alrededor para poder mostrarte tu nuevo yo.**

 **Mystika: {Mi nuevo yo...}**

Al incorporarme noté bastante peso en la espalda, así que me giré para contemplar con estupor dos grandes alas rojas membranosas como las de Ignis surgir de mis omóplatos. Intenté en vano moverlas, pero no entendía cómo funcionaban.

 **Oráculo: Tranquila, aprenderás. Igual que acabarás controlando la transformación a tu antojo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **Oráculo: Podrás cambiar tus nuevos atributos como te plazca o necesites, podrás parecer totalmente humana o usar cualquiera de tus nuevos rasgos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y cómo?**

 **Oráculo: Sólo concéntrate. Y ahora debes volver.**

 **Mystika: Pero tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte.**

 **Oráculo: Todo a su debido tiempo. Hasta pronto.**

 **Mystika: ¡Espera!**

La luz se esfumó ante mis ojos y la oscuridad fue tomando forma.  
Había piedras suspendidas en el aire alrededor de mí, desafiando la gravedad. Miré hacia abajo y al fin pude ver a Valkyon entre mis pies, inconsciente.  
De repente las piedras se desplomaron y advertí un movimiento a unos metros de mí. Me agaché un poco con intención de proteger el cuerpo que custodiaba de quien fuera que se acercaba, totalmente alerta.

 **¿?: ¿...Mystika?**

 **¿?: ¿Qué diablos...?**

Fijé mi vista hacia las siluetas de dónde provenían las voces, que escuchaba más como un eco en mi cabeza. Alguien estaba ayudando a otro a levantarse del suelo mientras fijaban su vista hacia nosotros. Mis ojos intentaban enfocar con claridad lo que nos rodeaba, pero me costaba más de lo normal.

(¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es el valle...)

Me agaché del todo para comprobar el estado de Valkyon mientras mis alas, moviéndose por propia voluntad, o eso creía, se extendieron para cubrirnos.  
Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla observando su respiración. Desde ahí podía sentir el calor corporal que surgía de él y oír su corazón latiendo con normalidad. Estaba fuera de todo peligro.

 **Mystika: Valkyon...**

Empezó a moverse levemente, como cuando despiertas sin ayuda de nada ni de nadie y comenzó a abrir los párpados.  
Las otras dos personas se acercaron del todo, así que me erguí y giré hacia ellos protegiendo a mi jefe.

 **Ezarel: Joder...**

 **Nevra: ¿...Qué te ha pasado?**

Volví a mirar mi cuerpo y no, no había sido un sueño.

 **Mystika: Sólo... soy yo. La que debía ser.**

(Eso era, mi yo verdadero, lo que había estado buscando)

Ambos se acercaron alucinados por mi nuevo aspecto, Nevra incluso extendió la mano para tocar una de mis alas.

 **Nevra: Increíble...**

 **Mystika: Valkyon está bien, ya mismo se levantará.**

Y así fue, acabó de despertar y se incorporó lentamente quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

 **Mystika: Te dieron un buen golpe.**

Él me miró y se sobresaltó retrocediendo medio metro aún sentado. Entonces cerré los ojos y me concentré como dijo el oráculo. Pensé en todos aquellos nuevos rasgos que me caracterizaban, pensé en cada uno de ellos y en cómo era antes.  
Noté de nuevo ese picor generalizado en el cuerpo y sentí claramente como mis cuernos y mis alas se retraían hacia dentro, como si se guardaran dentro de mí y como mi piel volvía a su suavidad habitual.  
Volví a abrir los ojos y tendí la mano a mi jefe.

 **Mystika: Ya no tienes que asustarte de mí...**

 **Valkyon: N-no me asustaste, sólo... me impresionó.**

Aceptó mi mano y le subí sin esfuerzo alguno, sin deslizarme un centímetro en el suelo.

(El suelo es...)

 **Mystika: {...Asfalto}**

Miré en todas direcciones atenta a cualquier información que me brindara el entorno. Y sí, era asfalto, estábamos en una carretera rodeada de edificios no muy altos. Era un callejón y era de noche.

(Este lugar me resulta muy familiar)

 **Nevra: ¿Dónde estamos?**

 **Mystika: En mi mundo.**

Los tres se sorprendieron y comenzaron a mirar alrededor asustados, lo que me provocó cierta nostalgia, pues me recordaban a mí misma cuando llegué a Eldarya.  
Miré el nombre de la calle y mi corazón saltó en el pecho. Estábamos cerca de mi casa...

 **Mystika: Chicos, seguidme.**

No pronunciaron palabra, simplemente confiaron en mí y me siguieron a una distancia prudencial.

 **Mystika: No muerdo, ¿sabéis?**

 **Nevra: Con esos colmillos que he visto, déjame dudarlo.**

 **Mystika: Ahora estaremos en igualdad de condiciones, vampiro.**

Me reí para que se relajara y por suerte funcionó. Los tres se acercaron y acabaron caminando a mi lado.

 **Ezarel: Es increíble...**

 **Mystika: Los elfos os sorprendéis con cualquier cosa.**

Él rio recordando la misma frase que me dedicó cuando aluciné con una de esas bolas de efectos.  
Y entonces escuché el ruido de la gente, era festivo, chillaban y reían. Yo me detuve a la vuelta de la esquina poniéndome un par de pasos por delante y frenándoles a ellos, pues sus ropas no pasarían desapercibidas.  
Me asomé con cuidado y busqué al grupo de jóvenes con la mirada.

(Ahí están. Pero... ¿de qué van vestidos?)

Había chicos y chicas en un parque, bebiendo en enormes vasos de plástico o directamente de una botella e... ¡iban disfrazados!  
Miré los árboles de ese parque donde antaño jugaba con mis vecinos y los de hoja perenne lucían en tonos marrones y ocres y se encontraban medio pelados. Aquí también era otoño y eso unido a disfraces sólo podía significar una cosa: ¡Halloween!

 **Mystika: Estamos de suerte, no tenéis que esconderos.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué quieres decir con esconderse?**

 **Mystika: ¿Te has visto? Tienes orejas de duende, el pelo azul y ropas extrañas. Estamos en la Tierra.**

 **Nevra: ¿Y por qué no hay que esconderse entonces?**

 **Mystika: Porque es Halloween y este día la gente se disfraza.**

Salí a la calle sin temor alguno y ellos me siguieron, fijándose en el alborotado grupo que bebía sin control, a pesar de no ser ni la hora de cenar.  
Me fijé y vi algunos disfrazados de vampiro, así que me acerqué a Nevra y le agarré del brazo caminando junto a él señalando al grupo de jóvenes.

 **Mystika: Hoy podrás comprobar la admiración que sienten por tu especie los humanos.**

 **Nevra: ¿Y dónde queda tu admiración?**

 **Mystika: ¿Tenía pinta de humana hace unos minutos?**

 **Nevra: Ja ja touché.**

Me acerqué más a él, le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a su oído.

 **Mystika: {Te admiro igual}**

Él apretó mi mano con afecto y me sonrió, aunque parecía estar un poco triste.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué te ocurre?**

 **Nevra: ¡Nada! Es sólo que esto es muy raro. Por cierto, te sientan muy bien las alas y los colmillos.**

 **Mystika: Gracias.**

Le guiñé el ojo y me volví a separar de él mirando a Valkyon de reojo. Tenía la vista fija hacia delante y caminaba en silencio.

 **Ezarel: ¿A dónde vamos?**

 **Mystika: Oh, a mi casa, estamos muy cerca.**

 **Ezarel: ¿A-a tu casa?**

 **Mystika: Sí... a mi casa. ¿Por qué...? Ah, ya.**

Sonreí tiernamente al elfo en estado de nervios por su reencuentro inminente.

 **Mystika: Te dije que te traería a la Tierra.**

Unos faros nos deslumbraron al pasar por nuestro lado y los tres se apartaron asustados. Valkyon me miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

 **Valkyon: ¡Un coche!**

 **Mystika: Jaja sí.**

Siguió con la mirada el trayecto del automóvil y rápidamente miró a otro que venía detrás. Yo le observaba divertida mientras miraba alrededor descubriendo el mundo que tan detalladamente le había descrito tantas veces. A mi mente vinieron los recuerdos esas charlas que tanto me habían unido a mi jefe...  
Y entonces de repente recordé las palabras del oráculo: La profecía se cumple.

(La profecía...)

Y rememoré los versos de la profecía que relató la señora ciega: ...Se encontrará a sí misma para luego encontrar su poder, que se le concederá cuando sacrifique su más preciado bien por amor, ella será la Elegida

(Sacrificar mi más preciado bien por amor... mi vida, por la de él...)

 **Valkyon: Hey, ¿todo bien?**

Sin darme cuenta me había detenido sumida en mis pensamientos y Valkyon sujetaba mi brazo para llamar mi atención. Elevé mi mirada a la suya, vívida por la emoción de descubrir el nuevo mundo.

 **Mystika: Eh... sí, todo bien. Sólo pensaba en algo. Sigamos.**

(Y nosotros cuatro estamos aquí, pero no éramos los únicos en el valle... Aunque no hay rastro de ellos. Quizás se quedaron allí y puede que Thiedil vaya hasta el valle con varios guerreros y acabe con mi padre y... con Leiftan...)

Intenté despejar mi mente para no preocuparme por lo que podía pasar en otro mundo, estaba en el mío y tenía ganas de reencontrarme con mi madre.  
Quedaban un par de calles para llegar hasta allí cuando una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

 **¿?: ¿Mystika? ¿Eres tú?**

Me giré hacia la voz masculina y lo primero que vi fue a alguien con un disfraz de payaso diabólico. Con tanta pintura en la cara, la nariz postiza y la peluca era imposible saber de quién se trataba.  
Le miré extrañada y entonces él se quitó la peluca y la nariz.

 **Mystika: ¿Toni?**

 **Toni: ¡Ja ja cuánto tiempo! ¿Dónde te habías metido?**

Toni era uno de los integrantes del grupo de mi amigo. Miré rápidamente alrededor por si le veía, pero estaba solo.

(¿Y ahora qué le explico? No había pensado en ello...)

 **Mystika: Oh esto... he estado en otro país, aprendiendo idiomas, ya sabes.**

(Vale, he mentido de nuevo, pero no podía decirle la verdad...)

 **Toni: Parece que fue algo precipitado, no dijiste nada... Axel ha estado muy preocupado por ti...**

 **Mystika: Lo siento, tenía que ser así, supongo.**

 **Toni: Va a alucinar cuando se lo cuente. Esta noche tocamos en el Onix, ¿vendrás, no?**

 **Mystika: Ehm sí claro, pero no le digas nada, quiero darle una sorpresa.**

 **Toni: ¡Y menuda sorpresa! A ver si se le quita esa cara de mustio que tiene desde hace meses.**

Me reí aunque algo triste, era lógico que le hubiera afectado mi partida repentina, pero al parecer no había mejorado con el paso del tiempo. Le debía una buena explicación...  
Toni me informó de la hora del concierto y luego nos despedimos con un abrazo. Era el batería del grupo y lo conocí a raíz de Axel. A pesar de su aspecto rudo y macarra era un chico cariñoso y amable. Tenía una larga y fina melena rubia natural, los ojos grises y cara de niño a pesar de tener veintiséis años.  
Tanto él como Axel tenían varias admiradoras en cada concierto que daban.

 **Nevra: Así que vamos a ir a ver a tu amigo.**

 **Mystika: Creo que hoy vamos a ver a muchos de mis amigos, saldrán de fiesta. Pero primero, lo primero.**

Seguimos caminando y al fin vislumbré mi casa a lo lejos. Al acercarme pude comprobar que todo seguía igual. El jardín estaba perfectamente cuidado con mimo y estaba repleto de flores azules.

(Flores azules, ¡claro!)

 **Mystika: Mi madre siempre intentó inculcarme su pasión por la botánica. Sus flores azules son sus joyas más preciadas...**

Ezarel me miró nervioso y con los ojos brillantes y volvió a mirar las flores, admirándolas.

 **Mystika: Pero yo le pedía que me llevara a aprender defensa personal o artes marciales jajaja**

 **Ezarel: Debía preguntarse qué de malo había hecho contigo.**

 **Mystika: Muchas veces, de hecho. Siempre estaba subiendo a los árboles y no había día que no llegara con alguna herida a casa.**

 **Ezarel: No sé a qué me suena eso... jajaja**

Ezarel lo dijo mirando a Valkyon y éste sonrió distraído.  
Llegamos a la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero mi madre solía tenerlas así para no hacer uso de tanta energía.  
Piqué a la puerta. Esperé y nada. Ezarel se movía nervioso a mi lado y le temblaba el pulso.  
Fui hacia una de las macetas y saqué una copia de la llave de la entrada. Luego volví a la puerta, la abrí y di un paso en la oscuridad.

 **Mystika: ¿Mamá?**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	43. Capítulo 41

**CAPÍTULO 41**

 **EL ENCUENTRO (IN)ESPERADO**

 **Mystika: ¿Mamá?**

Estaba todo en silencio, ni una luz, ni la televisión, ni la radio.

Entré completamente dentro buscando en cada estancia y encendiendo algunas luces a mi paso.

No estaba, lo que era raro a estas horas. Me dirigí a la cocina y miré el calendario que tenía colgado con los chicos siguiéndome los pasos.  
31 de octubre: "Ir a casa de nana".

 **Mystika: No está... le toca ir a cuidar a mi abuela este fin de semana.**

Ezarel soltó el aire que llevaba reteniendo desde que cruzamos la puerta.

 **Mystika: Tranquilo, el domingo por la mañana volverá y hoy es viernes.**

 **Ezarel: Han pasado casi 21 años, podré aguantar 2 días más...**

Bueno, tampoco le quedaba más remedio. Mi abuela no vivía cerca, así que desplazarnos nosotros no era opción.

 **Mystika: Venid, os enseño la casa.**

Recorrimos las habitaciones para que conocieran un poco el lugar y saber dónde estaba el baño, por ejemplo. La casa se dividía en dos plantas; en la de abajo estaba la cocina, el comedor, la sala de estar, un baño y el garaje que usábamos de almacén y la de arriba tenía tres habitaciones, un estudio y otro cuarto de baño.

Subimos las escaleras de caracol y entré en mi habitación, que seguía tal y como la dejé antes de irme ese fin de semana al concierto y ya no regresar.  
Era bastante sencilla. En medio de ésta reinaba una enorme cama de matrimonio con algún que otro peluche y en la pared colgaban varios posters de series o películas tales como Vikings, Grease o Entrevista con el vampiro. Nevra al descubrir este último río satisfecho.

 **Nevra: Así que vampiros...**

 **Mystika: Me gusta el actor, sobre todo jajaja**

Me dirigí a la mesita de noche y ahí estaba mi móvil. Me lo dejé en casa de Axel, por lo que debió traérmelo al día siguiente viendo que yo ya no estaba en su casa.  
Lo encendí y por suerte estaba completamente lleno de batería. También prendí el ordenador bajo la atenta mirada de los chicos, que no entendían que aparecieran imágenes, sonidos y demás de esos aparatos.  
El móvil se hallaba bloqueado recibiendo mensajes y avisos de llamadas y mi red social estaba llena de notificaciones y chats preguntándome dónde estaba o cuando pretendía volver.  
Revisándolos me di cuenta de que mi madre debió decirles que estaba de viaje incomunicada...

(¿Es posible que ella supiera o intuyera algo? No hay mensajes que hagan pensar en mi desaparición total)

 **Mystika: Vayamos a cenar algo antes de salir. Si queréis ducharos podéis hacerlo en este baño. Ahí tenéis toallas limpias.**

Les señalé el baño que se encontraba en medio de dos habitaciones y Nevra se apuntó en seguida agarrando una de las toallas del estante.

 **Nevra: Si vamos a salir tendré que estar guapo y oler bien.**

 **Mystika: No tienes remedio...**

Los demás bajamos a la cocina y busqué algo para poder cenar los cuatro. Había bastantes huevos y patatas, así que me decidí por una tortilla española.

Fui al salón un momento y puse el televisor para que Valkyon y Ezarel lo conocieran y luego encendí la radio de la cocina para escuchar algo de música mientras cocinaba.  
Sintonicé un canal donde ponían baladas de rock de los '80 y '90 y en ese momento sonaba Es por ti de Cómplices.  
Me puse a pelar y cortar las patatas y la cebolla mientras cantaba y me movía al ritmo de la música.

 **Mystika: ...Es por ti que no hay cadenas si sigo el ritmo de tus caderas. Es por ti que rozo la locura cuando navego por tu cintura. Es por ti que soy un duende...**

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

Ni siquiera la caja esta con extrañas imágenes conseguía distraerme. Estaba demasiado ansioso pensando en dónde estaba y con quién iba a encontrarme en dos días...

Mystika encendió un aparato que emitía una extraña música y se puso a preparar la cena. Entonces comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba mientras bailaba suavemente, al ritmo de la melodía.  
Miré a Valkyon quien también había dejado de prestarle atención a la caja, alerta a lo que ella hacía, siguiendo el movimiento de sus caderas al bailar.

 **Ezarel: {¿Cuándo vas a hablar con ella?}**

Me miró fugazmente y volvió la vista a Mystika.

 **Valkyon: {No sé... ella parece distante. Quizás...}**

 **Ezarel: {¿Qué?}**

 **Valkyon: {Quizás ya no siente nada por mí, puede que por eso ella y Leiftan...}**

 **Ezarel: {No digas tonterías, después de lo que hizo en el valle}**

 **Valkyon: {No recuerdo casi nada, ¿qué ocurrió?}**

 **Ezarel: {Vaya, realmente estabas inconsciente}**

Valkyon me miró de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hacía con atención, esperando a que le explicara lo que había ocurrido en el valle.

 **Ezarel: {Cuando la roca esa te desplomó dejándote inconsciente, fue hacia ti con intención de aplastarse y Mystika de repente se hizo extremadamente fuerte. Consiguió deshacerse de mi agarre con una facilidad pasmosa. Entonces corrió hacia ti como si le fuera la vida en ello y se tiró sobre tu cuerpo para recibir ella el impacto del gigante}.**

 **Valkyon: {Se sacrificó... ¿por mí?}**

Asentí en su dirección y luego miré de nuevo a Mystika, que permanecía ajena a nuestra conversación.

 **Valkyon: {Sí, quizás deba hablar finalmente con ella...}**

 **Ezarel: {De hecho no sé a qué esperas}**

 **Valkyon: {Sólo quiero dejarle su espacio, acaba de volver a su mundo y querrá hacer ciertas cosas}**

 **Ezarel: {... ¡Tienes miedo!}**

Valkyon frunció el ceño y pasó sus manos por la cara como si quisiera despejar su mente.

 **Valkyon: {¿Y si al transformarse también ha cambiado por dentro?}**

 **Ezarel: {Sólo está algo conmovida por lo sucedido}**

 **Valkyon: {No sé... está muy cortante conmigo}**

Ambos nos callamos de golpe cuando Mystika apareció por la sala llorando con los ojos rojos por culpa de la cebolla en dirección al baño.  
Nos sonrió levemente y siguió su camino entrando en el lavabo.

Entonces en el aparato ese de la música empezó a sonar la misma canción que ella le dedicó a Valkyon en el festival.

Me dedicó una mirada llena de sentido, como si eso fuera la señal que esperaba él. Se frotó las manos nervioso y vimos salir a Mystika con el rostro serio. Luego se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina y para nuestro asombro golpeó el aparato para hacerlo callar, sobresaltándonos a ambos.

Valkyon suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá cerrando los ojos. Yo puse la mano en su hombro sin decir nada.

* * *

(Esto tiene que ser una puta broma del destino que juega conmigo. Justamente tiene que sonar la maldita canción esa...)

Después de casi romper la radio dejé friendo las patatas junto a la cebolla y subí a mi habitación a por el móvil y a ver las notificaciones que tenía de la red social. La mayoría eran cosas sin interés alguno, pero vi que mis amigos estarían en el Pandora esta noche, bastante antes de que comenzara el concierto en el Onix.

Pandora era una discoteca donde ponían todo tipo de música bailable, pero como podías pedirle música al DJ, lo que solía sonar era música latina.

(¡No importa, tengo ganas de verlos y bailaré lo que sea necesario!)

 **Nevra: ¿Qué es eso?**

Di un respingo al escucharle detrás de mí, pues ni me había dado cuenta de que había llegado.

 **Mystika: Oh es un lugar donde puedes comunicarte con quien quieras en cualquier parte del mundo, aunque lo uso para estar conectada con mis amigos básicamente.**

Me giré hacia él para hablarle. Aún llevaba el pelo mojado y estaba sin el parche.  
Se inclinó para mirar de cerca la pantalla del ordenador alucinando, mientras caía alguna gota de agua de sus mechones.

 **Mystika: Ven, vamos a secar ese pelo, no vayas a resfriarte.**

Volvimos al baño donde se había duchado y lo senté en una banqueta, enchufé el secador y comencé a secarle el pelo ante su atenta mirada.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Mystika se había puesto delante de mí para secar mi pelo, así que tenía su abdomen a escasos centímetros de mi cara.  
Empecé a sentir un hambre voraz e incontrolable. Vale que no había tomado sangre en casi dos semanas, pero la necesidad que tenía me estaba mareando, casi como si llevara un año sin probar una gota.

Cerré los ojos concentrándome en el ruido del aparato ese y en el aire caliente que salía de él, pero en mi imaginación venía a la mente la femoral que atravesaba su pierna, palpitando, transportando la sangre oxigenada al corazón.

 **Mystika: Listo, así no enfermarás.**

Movido por mis impulsos la agarré de la cintura y la senté sobre mí gruñendo. A ella se le escapó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué haces Nev?**

Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello mientras clavaba mis dedos en su cadera, intentando contenerme.

 **Mystika: ¡Eh! Frena tus impulsos.**

 **Nevra: {Perdona... No sé qué me ocurre}**

Apoyé mi frente en su hombro respirando profundamente para recuperar la calma, aunque no funcionaba, necesitaba alejarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

 **Mystika: Mhh... Es posible que tu naturaleza sea diferente aquí en la Tierra.**

(¿Un vampiro como el que describían sus libros? ¿Sediento de sangre? ¿Inmortal?)

 **Mystika: Vamos a cenar, no le queda mucho a la comida y puede que eso te calme un poco.**

Asentí y la acompañé al piso de abajo después de colocarme el parche. Mis compañeros tenían una expresión de tristeza que no conseguía entender.  
Mystika se dirigió a la cocina y yo me senté en el sofá junto a los chicos, mirando al aparato de imágenes.

* * *

 **Mystika: Bueno chicos, esto ya está.**

Cuando acabé llevé la comida a la mesa y ellos se instalaron alrededor en silencio.  
La cena no fue mucho más animada, apenas hablamos de alguna curiosidad que tenían pero el ambiente era casi de funeral.

 **Mystika: Voy a ducharme que tardaré un rato en arreglarme. Podéis ducharos después de mí.**

Sin perder tiempo o esperar alguna respuesta me fui al piso de arriba a ducharme y al acabar salí a mi habitación envuelta en la toalla para decidir qué disfraz ponerme.

(Podría jugar con alguna de mis nuevas características...)

Me decidí por un vestido rojo sexy y una capa negra y roja de algún Halloween o carnaval anteriores. Elegí unas medias de rejilla y unos zapatos stiletto negros, con un buen tacón y algo de plataforma que usaba cuando me vestía de pin-up, para acabar el conjunto.  
Entonces me concentré en mi cuerpo y pensé en los cuernos que tenía apenas hacía un par de horas y sentí como surgían de mi cabeza con una sensación extraña. Luego pensé en mis manos y unas largas uñas negras como garras brotaron de las ya existentes y me miré al espejo.

 **Mystika: Guau.**

 **Nevra: Eso digo yo... guau.**

Me giré hacia él y lo vi apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Luego me giré de nuevo para observar mis cuernos. Eran muy parecidos a los de Ignis, negros y algo retorcidos y de textura rugosa.  
Dejé mi pelo suelto haciéndome algunas ondas y busqué unos guantes negros y largos que tenía de otro disfraz. Les corté la punta de los dedos y me los puse.

Luego volví al espejo y me maquillé, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Me puse los labios rojos y opté por un color negro para el eyeliner y la máscara de pestañas. Luego un poco de color en las mejillas, un poco de perfume y listos.

 **Mystika: Yo ya estoy, ¿sabes si los chicos han acabado?**

 **Nevra: Sí, se han duchado rápido y han limpiado un poco su ropa. También les he explicado cómo secarse el pelo.**

 **Mystika: Bien, voy a buscar las llaves del coche.**

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Cuando acabé de secar mi pelo salí al pasillo y oí a Mystika trastear abajo buscando algo mientras hacía sonar unos tacones por toda la casa.

Nevra nos avisó de que era hora de partir y bajamos los tres para reunirnos con ella y salir a dónde fuera que íbamos.

Cuando levanté mi mirada del suelo la vi de espaldas buscando algo en un cajón. Iba cubierta por una capa negra y sus cuernos estaban a la vista. Entonces se giró con unas llaves en la mano luciendo una sonrisa victoriosa.

Me quedé sin aliento al verla. Llevaba un vestido rojo pegado a su cuerpo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y con una apertura delante, mostrando su pierna. El escote no era menos provocativo y esos tacones le daban una altura considerable a parte de estilizarle aún más la figura. Y sus labios, rojos como el vestido resaltaban sobre su piel rosada.

Tragué saliva e intenté permanecer impasible.

 **Mystika: Bueno, ¿estáis listos chicos? Vamos a ir en coche, la disco está algo lejos para ir andando y llevo ocho centímetros de tacón.**

 **Ezarel: ¿De qué se supone que vas disfrazada?**

 **Mystika: Mhhh ¿de demonio? ¿Diablesa? Bah qué importa, al final nadie se fija tanto en los detalles.**

Salimos a la calle y ella se dirigió a un coche que había delante de la casa y desde cierta distancia tocó las llaves y el auto hizo un extraño sonido encendiéndose unas luces parpadeantes.

 **Mystika: Valkyon ve delante, aunque el coche es cómodo irías peor detrás.**

 **Valkyon: Claro.**

Y así hice, me deslicé en el asiento de al lado del suyo mientras los demás se sentaban detrás mirando cada rincón con la boca abierta.  
Todo estaba lleno de botones y luces y el material era algo extraño. Parecía cuero a la vista pero no lo era. Un coche rojo por fuera y negro por dentro, no me sorprendía en absoluto.

Mystika metió una llave cerca de la rueda que tenía delante y arrancó el coche. Noté las vibraciones en el asiento.  
Ella empezó a tocar algunos botones encendiendo unas luces que dejaban ver parte del camino y se puso un cinturón.

 **Mystika: Chicos, vuestros cinturones. Es por seguridad.**

Luego pulsando otro botón encendió un aparato de música y tocó y miró los espejos bajo nuestra atenta mirada, sin entender todo este extraño ritual.  
Entonces dibujó una sonrisa en su cara y miró por el espejo interior y luego me miró de reojo.

 **Mystika: ¿Listos?**

Asentimos y moviendo una palanca y sus piernas, el coche empezó a impulsarse hacia delante.

* * *

Después de varios minutos de viaje aparqué el coche en el parking de la discoteca y salí bastante nerviosa. Habían quedado hacía como un cuarto de hora, así que los puntuales debían estar ya todos allí.

Me dirigí a la entrada seguida de los chicos. No solían pedirme la identificación, pues ya me conocían, así que hicieron la vista gorda con mis acompañantes por suerte.

Al entrar por la puerta la música tronaba en nuestros oídos. Los chicos tenían una mueca dibujada en la cara, poco acostumbrados a tales estruendos.

 **Mystika: ¡Vayamos a pedir algo!**

Asintieron y me siguieron a la barra. Pedí dos cervezas, una copa de vino y un ron miel, pues en esta discoteca no tenían hidromiel.  
Me saqué la capa y los guantes por el calor que hacía mientras esperábamos la bebida.

 **¿?: ¡No puede ser...!**

 **¿?: ¡Tiene que ser una alucinación!**

Me giré hacia las voces nada desconocidas con una gran sonrisa en la boca, mis amigas, mis mejores amigas me habían reconocido hasta de espaldas.  
Ambas gritaron y se abalanzaron a abrazarme dejándome sin aliento.

 **Haydee: ¿Pero dónde diablos has estado?**

 **Enna: ¡Y tan bien acompañada!**

Enna, que iba con un extraño disfraz de colegiala y orejas de gato, ya le había echado el ojo a los chicos, que me rodeaban a cierta distancia como si fueran guardaespaldas. Haydee iba de vampiresa, aunque no llevaba el típico disfraz y llevaba su melena plateada recogida en un moño alto para dejar ver unas orejas puntiagudas postizas.

 **Mystika: ¡Cuánto os he echado de menos chicas!**

Me apartaron un poco para poder hablar entre nosotras sin que los chicos nos pudieran escuchar, ya que no imaginaban que dos de ellos tenían un oído sobrenaturalmente fino.

 **Enna: Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¿Nos vas a contar qué haces custodiada por esos machos?**

 **Mystika: Enna...**

 **Haydee: jajaja Vamos, ¡desembucha!**

 **Mystika: Son unos amigos que han venido conmigo.**

 **Haydee: Pero, ¿de dónde? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?**

 **Mystika: Estuve en el norte de Europa, necesitaba cambiar de aires. Lo siento chicas, no os dije nada, fue un impulso.**

Ambas volvieron a abrazarme y me dijeron que lo entendían perfectamente, sabiendo lo que había pasado con mi ex.

 **Enna: ¿Y cuál es el tuyo? ¿El vampiro o el guerrero?**

 **Mystika: ¿Eh?**

 **Enna: ¡Vamos no te hagas la tonta!**

 **Mystika: N-no estoy con nadie.**

 **Haydee: Esta mujer... Al que descarto es al gnomo ese con la peluca azul.**

 **Enna: ¿Entonces puedo elegir alguno para mí? Estoy entre ellos dos. ¿Qué me dices?**

(Enna al ataque...)

Entrecerró sus ojos azules mirando con detenimiento a los chicos sin pudor alguno.  
Al hacerlo Nevra le sonrió y ella se acomodó su castaña melena guiñándole un ojo.

 **Mystika: Sí, él pega con tu personalidad, es extrovertido y necesita olvidar a una mujer.**

 **Enna: Oh vaya, todo un reto. ¿Y el moreno?**

 **Mystika: Es serio, tranquilo y callado, seguramente te aburrirías.**

Vale, Valkyon no era nada aburrido, al menos para mí pero para ello había que conocerlo, se necesitaba tiempo y paciencia para que se abriera. Tiempo que yo tendría que haber empleado en otra cosa...

 **Haydee: {Por como lo miras no parece que te sea tan aburrido}**

 **Mystika: Oh eh... ya, pero cuesta mucho que se abra y Enna no tiene demasiada paciencia ni ellos tiempo, sólo están de paso.**

 **Haydee: Aha...**

Sus ojos fucsia me miraron con malicia, como si pudiera leer en mis pensamientos. O quizás simplemente podía leer en mi cara lo obvio, me conocía demasiado bien.

 **Mystika: Bueno, os los presento, ¿no?**

Nos acercamos a ellos y los presenté. Una vez hecho esto, Nevra se me acercó y me habló al oído de forma disimulada mientras las chicas pedían sus bebidas.

 **Nevra: {¿Me estás buscando una chica?}**

 **Mystika: {Sí, ¿por qué no?}**

 **Nevra: {Mhh... porque ella no es tú}**

 **Mystika: {Nadie lo será, soy única e irremplazable, así que tendrás que ser un poco receptivo}**

Nevra rio ante mi broma y asintió mirando hacia mi amiga.

 **Nevra: No está mal...**

 **Mystika: Pero controla tus impulsos, aquí no sabemos qué poder tienes y cual no.**

 **Nevra: Claro.**

Una vez compraron sus bebidas me llevaron con ellas a la otra esquina de la discoteca para saludar al resto de nuestros amigos. Yo les hice una señal a los chicos para que me esperaran ahí. No podía exponerlos demasiado sin que algo hiciera sospechar que no eran humanos comunes.

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

Vimos como un grupo de jóvenes se abalanzó sobre Mystika besándola o dándole abrazos. Ella estaba pletórica, en su salsa.

 **Valkyon: Tiene mucha gente que le quiere...**

 **Ezarel: Sí, ha tenido que echarlo de menos.**

Mi amigo miraba hacia el grupo abatido, como si esto fuera la gota que colmaba el vaso para rendirse con ella. Fijó su mirada en la bebida un rato y apoyó la mejilla en su puño, sentado en la barra.

 **Ezarel: Esto no significa nada, sólo hacía mucho que no veía a sus amigos.**

Me respondió con un gruñido y resopló.  
Cuando iba a intentar animarle de nuevo, Nevra nos interrumpió con una exclamación.

Estaba mirando hacia una pista donde había gente bailando bajo luces de colores que se movían.

(Qué trucos... ¿Cómo lo harán sin magia?)

Entonces vi el objeto de exclamación del vampiro. Mystika estaba en la pista de baile rodeada de algunos de sus amigos y amigas bailando.  
Todo el mundo se movía parecido, bailaban animadamente pegando los cuerpos de forma un tanto obscena a mi parecer.

 **Ezarel: ¿Es época de celo de los humanos o qué?**

 **Nevra: ¡Ja ja! No tienen de eso los humanos, elfo inculto.**

 **Ezarel: Sólo era un sarcasmo, vampiro ignorante.**

De nuevo, como un imán, Nevra desvío la mirada a la pista de baile.

 **Nevra: No sabía que podía mover así las caderas...**

Valkyon miraba en silencio el baile con el ceño fruncido mientras la arruga del entrecejo comenzaba a marcarse notablemente. No debía ser agradable ver moverse así la chica que te gustaba con otros hombres, que no tenían problema en pegarla a ellos agarrándola por la cintura y ella dejándose hacer y moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

 **Nevra: Sólo es un baile, también baila así con las chicas. Pero qué envidia...**

Le di un golpe en el brazo para que evitara caldear más el ambiente. Lo último que necesitaba Valkyon era escucharle hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

* * *

Después de bailar un rato, mis amigas y yo nos apartamos un poco de la pista para tomar un descanso lejos de la multitud.

 **Haydee: Oye linda, el moreno no ha dejado de mirar con mala cara mientras bailabas con Marco.**

 **Mystika: Bah, es su cara habitual, ya os dije que era serio.**

 **Enna: Ay nena, tan lista para algunas cosas y para otras...**

 **Mystika: ¡Eh!**

Las tres nos reímos y las abracé por la cintura mientras esperábamos otra bebida.

 **Haydee: ¿Has visto ya a Axel?**

 **Mystika: No, me he encontrado antes con Toni, que me ha dicho que más tarde tocaban en el Onix.**

 **Enna: Ah sí, cierto. ¿Irás, no?**

 **Mystika: Por supuesto. Tengo que hablar con él...**

 **Enna: Lleva triste desde que te fuiste. O sea, más de lo que suele aparentar.**

Asentí algo seria, ya eran dos personas que me decían lo mal que había estado desde mi ausencia.

Mientras pensaba en qué le diría a mi amigo noté una presencia tras de mí que hizo que mi piel se erizara de manera desagradable.

 **¿?: Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos de vuelta?**

Mis amigas abrieron la boca en una mueca de sorpresa y me miraron algo preocupadas.  
Apreté los dientes, puse una sonrisa falsa y me giré tranquilamente con mi botella de cerveza en la mano.  
La sensación de repulsión se extendía por cada poro de mi piel, por cada célula de mi cuerpo y tuve que contener mis ganas de mandarlo bien lejos.

 **Mystika: Dani...**

 **Dani: Mystika... tanto tiempo sin verte y apareces mejor que nunca. Te han sentado bien esas vacaciones.**

 **Mystika: Sobre todo me ha sentado bien estar lejos de ti.**

 **Dani: Jajaja mi chica dura preferida.**

 **Mystika: No soy tu chica, hace mucho que no lo soy.**

Dani rio suavemente ante mi actitud de desafío, no era la misma que abandonó su casa hace unos meses, esa chica no iba a volver más.

Se acercó a mí poniendo su brazo rodeando mis hombros y me apartó de mis amigas apenas un metro para acercarse a mi oído. Empezaba a tener náuseas sólo por sentir su contacto.

 **Dani: {Cariño, ¿por qué no vamos fuera a hablar tranquilamente?}**

 **Mystika: Está bien, pero no me toques**.

Agarré la manga de su disfraz de policía y aparté su brazo como el que se deshacía de un pelo enganchado en la ropa.  
Luego me adelanté para salir por la puerta de atrás que daba a un callejón donde apenas se oía ruido, seguida de cerca de mi ex.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Vi como el chico ese con aires de grandeza se acercaba con seguridad a Mystika sonriendo, todos lo vimos, pues estábamos a unos cuantos metros de ellos.  
En cuanto le habló noté en seguida como ella se tensaba, apenas podía disimular su malestar, aunque el chico no parecía darse cuenta. Puse atención a la conversación.

 **¿?: {Jajaja mi chica dura preferida}**

 **Mystika: {No soy tu chica, hace mucho que no lo soy}**

(Su malestar y eso de "mi chica" sólo puede significar una cosa)

 **Nevra: Chicos, creo que es su ex y por lo que me contó, o más bien por lo que no me contó, creo que se avecinan problemas.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Problemas de qué clase?**

 **Nevra: No sé, no me da buena espina, creo que la cosa entre ellos acabó peor de lo que cuenta...**

El chico la separó de sus amigas y le pidió ir a un lugar tranquilo. Ella aceptó y se dirigieron a una puerta por la que no habíamos entrado.  
Esperé unos minutos en estado de nervios hasta que no pude aguantar más.

 **Nevra: Voy a ver qué ocurre, no me fío.**

Iba a dirigirme hacia la salida pero alguien me retuvo.

 **Valkyon: Yo me encargo.**

* * *

Al salir Dani se colocó en la pared con aire chulesco, con un pie apoyado en ella. Peinó su flequillo castaño claro hacia atrás y luego puso las manos en sus bolsillos.

 **Dani: Mírate, estás increíble.**

Me puse delante de él con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y la espalda erguida, mirándole a los ojos con expresión neutra y vacía.

 **Dani: Vamos, no te hagas la difícil, esa etapa entre nosotros pasó hace años.**

Antes de poder contestar oí la música de nuevo, alguien había abierto la puerta de la discoteca, pero no me giré, mantuve mi mirada fija en él.

 **Dani: Eh amigo, ¿no ves que estamos ocupados?**

 **Valkyon: No parece que ella tenga muchas ganas de estar contigo.**

 **Dani: ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que quiere mi chica, musculitos?**

En ese momento me giré hacia Valkyon que avanzaba con rabia hacia Dani y extendí mi brazo para frenarle.

 **Mystika: Mantente al margen.**

Valkyon frenó de golpe mirándome totalmente contrariado.

 **Dani: Jajaja ya la has oído, no molestes.**

 **Mystika: Y tú cállate, no quiero oírte más.**

Dani levantó una ceja con expresión divertida y soltó una carcajada.  
Me acerqué a él y le agarré por las solapas de la camisa empotrándole contra la pared.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?**

 **Dani: Wow, me encanta esta nueva Mystika, reitero lo dicho, te han sentado genial las vacaciones.**

 **Mystika: Valkyon, puedes volver con tus amigos.**

 **Dani: Si, a ver si entiendes que necesitamos un poquito de intimidad, ya sabes...**

 **Mystika: Antes me tiro a la vía del tren que intimar contigo.**

De nuevo se rio por mis palabras y Valkyon no me hizo caso, se quedó a unos pasos de nosotros siguiendo la conversación.

(Qué importa ya...)

 **Mystika: Como no dejes de reírte voy a borrar esa sonrisa socarrona de tu cara a puñetazos.**

 **Dani: Cuánta violencia mujer, no es necesario, podemos pasarlo bien sin puñetazos, quizás con otro tipo de violencia más sutil.**

A cada palabra que soltaba mi asco crecía y mi odio empezaba a descontrolarse. Dani llevó su mano a mi mejilla, pero en cuanto la rozó la aparté de un manotazo.

 **Dani: Esto me recuerda un poco a nuestro último encuentro...**

 **Mystika: Eso jamás se repetirá.**

 **Dani: No digas eso, sé que lo disfrutaste tanto como yo.**

 **Mystika: Eres un cínico de mierda...**

 **Dani: Vamos, niégamelo si puedes. Fue nuestro mejor polvo.**

Mis manos empezaron a temblar de la rabia contenida, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo entero quemara. Sentí que éste iba a cambiar de un momento a otro, como si el descontrol de mis emociones también tuvieran efecto sobre mi transformación.

Me era imposible guardarlo por más tiempo, sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento mientras él me miraba con aire de suficiencia, como el Playboy de pacotilla que era.

 **Mystika: Maldito hijo de puta... ¡Me violaste!**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	44. Capítulo 42

**CAPÍTULO 42**

 **ELECCIÓN**

Oí la respiración de Valkyon cortarse unos segundos, ahora era la única persona ajena a nosotros que lo sabía y la última que quería que lo supiera. Odiaba que me trataran diferente por sentir pena o algo parecido y conociendo a Valkyon, eso es lo que pasaría. Pero el mal ya estaba hecho, no iba a dejar que este hijo de puta hablara de eso como algo placentero para ambos.

Oí la pesada armadura de su pierna al dar un paso en frente y de nuevo frené sus intenciones rápidamente estirando el brazo hacia su dirección con la mano abierta en señal de "stop" y sin dejar de mirar a Dani. Esto era sólo cosa mía.

 **Dani: Vamos nena, sólo fue un juego.**

 **Mystika: La cicatriz de mi pierna no opina lo mismo.**

 **Dani: Sí, se me fue un poco de las manos, pero te resistías demasiado y...**

Harta de sus gilipolleces le di un puñetazo en la boca del estómago para luego volver a agarrarle de las solapas, pero esta vez lo elevé varios centímetros del suelo.  
Su expresión cambió por completo, primero se quedó sin aliento por el golpe y luego asombrado y asustado por verse elevado de esa manera por mí.

 **Mystika: No quiero oír más tu asquerosa voz ni ver tu cara.**

 **Dani: Oye, cálmate, yo no...**

 **Mystika: ¿Acaso eres sordo o necesitas que lo diga de otra manera?**

Valkyon no interrumpió esta vez, me dejó hacer y se mantuvo alerta detrás.

Decidí aprovechar mis nuevos atributos para asustar a mi ex, así que sin apartar mi vista de la suya, comencé a concentrarme en mi piel y mis ojos. Sentí como las escamas comenzaban a salir superponiéndose unas a otras y mis ojos empezaron a tomar otra forma de visión.

La cara de Dani se desencajó por completo, me miraba aterrado, como si estuviera ante una pesadilla y no pudiera despertar.

 **Mystika: Vas a coger a tus amiguitos y vas a desaparecer de aquí y no volverás a ningún lugar dónde yo pueda estar, sino dejaré la misma marca que tú me dejaste, pero en tu cara.**

Dani no se movió ni hizo ningún gesto, mucho menos emitió alguna palabra.

 **Mystika: ¿Te ha quedado claro, capullo?**

Esta vez él asintió con temor, así que le bajé poco a poco, recoloqué bien su camisa mirándole con una sonrisa irónica y en cuanto me aparté de él, salió disparado hacia el interior del local.

Exhausta por la tensión del momento apoyé la espalda en la misma pared suspirando aliviada, como si me hubiera quitado una gran carga de encima y cerré los ojos para pensar unos segundos.

 **Valkyon: {...Mystika}**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué?**

 **Valkyon: Mírame.**

Abrí los ojos y lo vi apenas a unos centímetros de mí con cara de preocupación.

(No necesito esto...)

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué no me dijiste...?**

 **Mystika: ¿Con qué finalidad? ¿Para que me miraras como lo haces ahora?**

Puso cara de culpabilidad, sabiendo lo poco que me gustaba que se compadecieran de mí.

 **Valkyon: Perdona...**

 **Mystika: Da igual.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces cambiada.**

Me reí con sarcasmo ante esa observación mientras señalaba mi cabeza.

 **Mystika: ¡Tengo cuernos, alas y escamas!**

 **Valkyon: No me refería a eso.**

 **Mystika: Oye vale, ya no tienes que preocuparte más por mí, quedas liberado de esa carga**.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué?**

 **Mystika: Eso, que quedas liberado, el domingo os acompañaré al círculo de hechicería y podréis volver a casa.**

 **Valkyon: ¿"Podréis"?**

Me miró algo confundido con su ceño algo arrugado, como si fuera incapaz de procesar el verbo.

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué "podréis"? ¿Y tú, no vuelves a casa?**

 **Mystika: Yo ya estoy en casa. Nada me retiene en Eldarya ya.**

Me giré con intención de volver hacia dentro para poder acabar esta conversación y huir de la mirada triste del que fue mi jefe.

En cuanto abrí la puerta, la música comenzó a retumbar de nuevo en mis oídos, pero una mano me aferró el brazo impidiéndome entrar en la sala.

Valkyon tiró de mí y me giró para mirarme a los ojos.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué haces?**

 **Valkyon: Tengo algo que decirte...**

 **Mystika: No creo que nada de lo que puedas decirme me convenza de volver. Así que, por favor, déjame volver con mis amigas.**

De nuevo volví a girarme liberándome de su agarre de un tirón y abrí la puerta. Esta vez la mano de Valkyon golpeó ésta con fuerza cerrándola de golpe, haciendo que volviera el silencio.

 **Valkyon: ¡NO! Mystika escúchame, fue cosa de tu padre...**

Me giré hacia él molesta por impedirme marchar y por nombrar a mi padre sin entender bien sus intenciones y le interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando.

 **Mystika: ¿Ahora qué pinta mi padre en todo esto?**

 **Valkyon: Él me...**

 **¿?: Parece que llego justo a tiempo...**

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Hacía unos minutos que estaban ahí fuera los tres, sin dar señales de vida. No paraba de moverme en el sitio y mirar a la puerta por donde salieron.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué crees que está pasando?**

 **Nevra: Ni idea, cualquier cosa.**

 **Ezarel: ¿Por qué crees que es algo malo?**

 **Nevra: Cuando ella me habló de su ex finalizó la historia de forma abrupta, como si no hubiera nada más importante por decir y eso me hizo sospechar que se callaba algo.**

 **Ezarel: Es raro en ella...**

En ese momento vi la puerta abrirse de forma violenta y entrar al ex de Mystika con la cara desencajada por el miedo.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué diablos le habrá hecho Valkyon?**

 **Nevra: ¿Y si no ha sido él? No parece golpeado.**

 **Ezarel: Es como si hubiera visto un fantasma.**

 **Nevra: O una faelienne muy peculiar...**

El chaval fue a por sus amigos y prácticamente les obligó a salir de la discoteca por la puerta principal.

Seguí mirando a la otra, esperando que Mystika y Valkyon entraran en cualquier momento, pero ese momento no parecía llegar nunca...

La puerta se abrió tan rápido como se cerró un par de veces sin poder ver nada de lo que sucedía en el exterior.

 **Nevra: ¿Por qué no salimos?**

 **Ezarel: Deberías dejarlos solos un rato...**

 **Nevra: Pfff Tengo un mal presentimiento.**

 **Ezarel: Bueno, nos asomamos y según lo que veamos, decidimos.**

Dejamos nuestro sitio para ir a la puerta trasera y la abrimos lentamente echando un vistazo al callejón.

* * *

 **Mystika: Padre...**

 **Tristan: Diría que me sorprende verte así y aquí, pero era el objetivo, ¿no?**

Mientras se reía divertido llegó Leiftan con cara seria, observándonos a Valkyon y a mí y el escaso espacio que éste había dejado entre ambos.  
Tanto él como mi padre tenían su forma "humana" de nuevo.

 **Leiftan: Mystika, ¿todo bien?**

Se acercó a mí tendiéndome la mano ignorando a Valkyon y con la mirada insistente, casi suplicante, como si temiera que hubiera cambiado de idea en esas horas.

Mi padre también miraba de forma inquisitoria, claramente esperaba que mi transformación y, probablemente, mi acercamiento con Leiftan, me hubieran puesto de su lado. No sabía cuál podía ser su respuesta si me negaba a dar la mano a Leiftan, podía hacer daño a mis amigos y yo no sabía cómo usar bien mis nuevos atributos o poderes si los tenía.

Miré a Valkyon que también parecía suplicarme con la mirada que me quedara ahí y no me moviera.

Aparté mi vista de él y acepté la mano de Leiftan con una sonrisa. Él me sonrió ampliamente, aliviado y me llevó con él al lado de Tristan.

 **Tristan: Sabía que harías la elección correcta.**

En ese momento salieron Nevra y Ezarel con cara de no entender nada colocándose al lado de Valkyon.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué está pasando?**

 **Tristan: Querido elfo, volvemos a vernos. Lástima para ti que sea la última vez.**

Los ojos de mi padre comenzaron a cambiar, oscureciendo sus orbes y brillando sus iris amarillos.  
Di un paso hacia él poniendo un brazo para que no fuera hacia ellos.

 **Mystika: Padre, detente, estamos en la Tierra.**

 **Tristan: ¿Y aquí no puedo divertirme?**

 **Mystika: No creo que sea el lugar idóneo para ese tipo de diversión.**

 **Tristan: Mhh quizás tengas razón, además puedo esperar un poco más. Antes quiero ver a tu madre.**

 **Mystika: No volverá hasta dentro de un día y medio.**

Cambió su expresión haciendo que se marcara una arruga entre las cejas, molesto por tanta negativa. Me echó una mirada de hielo cambiando de nuevo sus ojos a los habituales.

 **Leiftan: ¿No tenías unas visitas que hacer?**

 **Tristan: Hubiera preferido terminar aquí antes.**

 **Leiftan: Yo los vigilaré.**

 **Tristan: Mhh... Está bien. Te dejaré al cargo de custodiar a estos tres y cuidar de mi hija.**

Sonrió satisfecho en mi dirección y luego de nuevo a Leiftan asintiendo.

 **Tristan: Por suerte llegamos justo a tiempo, antes de que el vikingo este te contara por qué te ha rechazado de forma repetida.**

Soltó una risa macabra y mi corazón se encogió dentro del pecho sin poder entender de qué iba todo esto.

(¿Por qué mi padre sabría nada de eso...?)

Intenté permanecer impasible o al menos parecerlo, pero mi cara de confusión debía ser muy evidente.

 **Tristan: Ahora que estoy yo para contarlo tendrás mi versión y podrás entender el porqué debía ser así.**

Miré hacia Valkyon de nuevo, quien parecía lleno de rabia, aunque también algo confundido.

 **Tristan: Sabía bien que amenazarle con su propia vida no serviría de nada y cuando te salvó de ese incendio que provoqué en el almacén, lo vi claro. La única manera de alejarle de ti lo suficiente era amenazarle con la tuya.**

 **Mystika: No entiendo nada...**

 **Tristan: Esto es lo que él iba a contarte, aunque no sabía mi verdadera motivación.**

No podía dejar de mirarle, me había estado rechazando por culpa de mi padre, él le había amenazado con matarme a mí si no lo hacía. Mi corazón iba a mil por hora e intentaba procesar todo esto.  
Entonces me di cuenta de que si yo le hubiera contado las intenciones de mi padre de intentar matarme quizás...

 **Tristán: La cuestión es que no podía permitir que acabaras liada con el enemigo de tu familia.**

Me giré de nuevo hacia él aún más confundida que antes.

 **Mystika: ¿Enemigo de mi familia? ¿De los Aengels?**

 **Tristan: No exactamente, de la otra parte de tu familia.**

 **Mystika: ¿De qué hablas?**

 **Tristan: De la parte faery que heredaste de tu madre...de la familia Rubí. Mis genes deben haberte potenciado de forma sobrenatural la sangre que corre por tus venas con esa transformación tan impresionante.**

Ciertamente ni me había parado a pensar en ello, la familia Rubí, una de las familias Dragón y mi transformación, con la que me parecía a Ignis, un dragón rojo. Todo en mi mente comenzaba a encajar como un puzzle.

 **Mystika: Pero enemigo, ¿por qué?**

 **Tristan: Verás, cuando comenzamos a plantearnos crear nuestro mundo, una vez que la vida con los humanos se hizo insostenible, algunos Dragones, temerosos de que su gran raza se extinguiera sin remedio, decidieron elegir una civilización cada uno donde dejar su descendencia, que al no ser completamente Dragón, se salvarían del sacrificio, pues permanecerían ocultos.**

Hizo una pausa en su relato mirando a todos los presentes, que manteníamos la atención casi sin pestañear.

 **Tristan: La familia Rubí tenía una característica muy peculiar, la misma que me hizo sospechar cuál era la parte faery de tu madre: la melena rojo fuego. Ellos eligieron a los celtas para dejar su semilla, para que su característica pasara algo desapercibida.**

 **Mystika: Entonces Valkyon es...**

 **Valkyon: {... Aurus}**

No sólo yo había ido atando cabos, pues sólo esa familia se la consideraba la gran enemiga de la mía según leímos ambos en ese libro que trajo a mi habitación.

 **Mystika: ¿Pero cómo sabes que Valkyon es descendiente de los Aurus?**

 **Tristan: Tus ancestros se mantuvieron a salvo porque se quedaron en la Tierra. Los Aurus eligieron una civilización más bárbara e incivilizada que, además, ya tenían descendientes faeliennes, hijos e hijas de Valkyrias con vikingos. Querían que su corpulencia y fuerza se mantuviera lo más intacta posible y algunas de esas familias se mudaron a Eldarya.**

 **Leiftan: Eres el único descendiente vivo en Eldarya de los Aurus, después de que Tristan y otros Aengels se ocuparan de ese problema.**

(¿Qué...?)

Miré horrorizada a mi padre, pero él tenía la vista fija en Valkyon, que apretaba sus puños con rabia.

 **Valkyon: ... Mis padres, mi hermano,...**

Esto no auguraba nada bueno, el ambiente se caldeaba por momentos y no estábamos en el lugar idóneo para resolver esto. Si se convertía en una pelea y venía la policía podría ser complicado al no poder identificarse ninguno de ellos y que descubrieran que realmente no llevaban disfraces.

 **Tristan: Aún recuerdo ese día... Primero nos ocupamos de tus padres, dos grandes guerreros sin duda, y luego os encontramos a ti y a tu hermano escondidos en un armario de la cocina, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar cocina.**

Valkyon llevó su mano a la cicatriz del abdomen, esa por la cual se cerró en banda cuando le pregunté cómo se la hizo. Efectivamente recordaba ese día...

 **Tristan: Cuando iba finalmente a atravesarte, tu madre, con su último aliento me arrojó un cuchillo y esa distracción sirvió para que tu hermano te llevara lejos de allí... Pero años después encontraron a tu hermano y se ocuparon de él. Creíamos que tú habrías muerto ese mismo día por la herida que te hice, pero obviamente no fue así. Para cuando descubrí quién eras mi hija tenía cierto aprecio por ti, así que decidí usarlo en mi favor.**

Se me heló la sangre sólo de pensar en todo el dolor que le había infligido. Había matado a sus padres delante de sus narices siendo un niño y luego mató al único familiar que le quedaba.

Valkyon dio un paso hacia adelante completamente tenso, luego otro con intención de ir a golpear a mi padre.

Sin pensarlo y sin poder controlarlo, me puse entre ellos y mis alas salieron de golpe creando un pequeño remolino de aire, quedando abiertas cubriendo a los dos Daemons.

 **Mystika: Detente.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué haces? ¡Él mató a mi familia!**

Volví a meter las alas para evitar que alguien ajeno a nosotros lo viera y di un paso hacia Valkyon mirándole a los ojos.

 **Mystika: Retrocede.**

 **Valkyon: Pero...**

Nevra dio un paso adelante para impedir a Valkyon continuar su avance y él se giró hacia el vampiro confundido.

 **Mystika: Basta ya. No podéis liarla aquí, no estáis documentados.**

 **Tristan: Cierto. Ya sabéis lo que teníais que saber. Hija, ¿entiendes ahora por qué lo hice? Tienes mejores opciones y más acordes a tu naturaleza.**

Tragué saliva con dificultad y eché una mirada de culpabilidad a Valkyon para luego retroceder al lado de Leiftan que ocupaba hace unos segundos.

 **Mystika: Cierto, mi enemigo no es la mejor opción para mí.**

Los tres jefes me miraron estupefactos y cargados de decepción y tristeza, pero me mantuve todo lo firme y orgullosa que pude aparentar. Leiftan puso su mano sobre mi cintura y se acercó a mi oído.

 **Leiftan: {Gracias}**

Sonreí sin dejar de mirar a los jefes.

 **Mystika: Padre, tengo planes. ¿Qué tal si vas a hacer tus cosas y yo sigo con la fiesta?**

 **Tristan: Bueno, pero Leiftan se queda.**

 **Mystika: Por supuesto...**

Me apreté más contra él sonriendo e hice una señal a mi padre para que nos dejara de una vez.  
Cuando finalmente se fue le dije a Leiftan que me acompañara adentro para buscar mi capa y mis guantes y avisar a mis amigas para ir al Onix, el concierto habría empezado hace poco. Los chicos se quedaron fuera esperando. Sabía que no se irían, no conocían este mundo y no tenían a dónde ir.

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

En cuanto ambos entraron en el local Valkyon se apoyó en la pared como si no pudiera aguantar más su propio peso.

 **Nevra: Oye, seguro que todo esto es por algo... Ella no es así.**

 **Valkyon: Oh sí, tú sabes muy bien cómo es ella, qué piensa, qué quiere,...**

 **Nevra: No es necesario ese tono sarcástico. Pero sí, la conozco bien porque yo no he intentado alejarla de mi lado para luego confundirla.**

Valkyon apretó la mandíbula y los puños, jamás le había visto tan furioso con un amigo.  
Me interpuse para calmar los ánimos, casi en vano, pues Valkyon se incorporó para enfrentarse a Nevra.

 **Valkyon: ¿Acaso no has entendido nada? ¿Tu oído de vampiro no funciona aquí?**

 **Nevra: Sólo intento ponerme en el lugar de Mystika. Aun y con ese comportamiento que ha tenido, no me creo que realmente esté del lado de su padre.**

 **Valkyon: No, está del lado de Leiftan, obviamente...**

Nevra sopló exasperado y se acercó más a él ignorando que yo estaba en medio de ambos.

 **Nevra: Has cruzado media Eldarya, has llegado a la Tierra, estabas a punto de confesarle lo que sentías y de repente, ¿te rindes?**

 **Valkyon: Debes ser el único que no se ha dado cuenta de cómo me ha hablado.**

 **Nevra: No, debo ser el único que se ha fijado realmente en su lenguaje corporal.**

Se habían acercado demasiado, apartándome a un lado en su discusión y ambos se miraban furiosos, intentando hacer prevalecer su opinión sobre el otro.

Me interpuse de nuevo apartándolos a duras penas e hice algo que no pensé que haría nunca, ponerme de parte del vampiro. Valkyon estaba dolido y obcecado creyendo que Mystika había pasado de él y se había ido con otro. Y bueno, es lo que había pasado, pero realmente no podía creerlo.

 **Ezarel: Valkyon, esta vez estoy con Nevra, no creo que ella se haya puesto de parte de su padre.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Por qué? ¿Porque contigo hablaba de él? Ha cambiado, maldita sea, ¿es que estáis ciegos? ¿Cuándo la habéis visto mirarme y hablarme de forma tan fría?**

 **Ezarel: Amigo, relájate, estás dolido y decepcionado y tienes miedo de perderla definitivamente, pero...**

 **Valkyon: Me ha dicho que el domingo nos llevaría al círculo de hechicería para que nosotros tres volviéramos a casa.**

 **Nevra: ¿Y ella?**

 **Valkyon: Ha dicho que ella ya estaba en casa y que nada en Eldarya le retenía ya.**

Eso sólo significaba que ella estaba intentando olvidarse de él, alejarse para dejar de sentir lo que sentía. Lo que pasó en su actuación le había afectado tanto que había decidido cortar por lo sano.

 **Nevra: No sabes nada de mujeres...**

 **Ezarel: No se trata de eso, porque sabiendo la verdad, lo normal es que ahora estuvierais juntos. Pero estaban Tristan y Leiftan y creo que ha decidido ponernos a salvo así...**

 **Nevra: Si tú quieres rendirte con ella, bien, yo no pienso hacerlo y voy a averiguar qué diablos está pasando.**

 **Valkyon: No... no quiero rendirme. Es sólo que...**

Suspiró deslizando los dedos por su pelo y volvió a apoyarse en la pared.

 **Ezarel: Te cuesta verlo porque te ha dolido demasiado que ella los "eligiera" a ellos.**

Me lanzó una mirada llena de dolor y sentido, había dado en el clavo, pues a pesar de conocerla, no era capaz de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y bueno, nosotros tampoco podíamos estar seguros, nos movía más la esperanza de que todo esto fuera una actuación, o una pesadilla...

* * *

Una vez dentro del local fui a buscar mis cosas seguida de Leiftan, que se pegó a mí en cuanto me la puse y acercó su cara a la mía para hablarme al oído.

 **Leiftan: {No te he dicho nada antes, pero estás increíble... y no lo digo sólo por el vestido}**

 **Mystika: {Gracias... tú también estabas impresionante}**

Estaba segura que entendería que me refería a su transformación y la verdad es que no mentía, era impresionante con esas enormes alas dobles negras.

Pasó sus manos por mi espalda por debajo de la capa deslizando los dedos por los bordes del vestido.

 **Mystika: {Tengo que encontrar a mis amigas}**

Se separó de mí sonriendo y me acompañó hasta dar con Haydee y Enna, que me miraron sorprendidas de verme acompañada por otro hombre.

 **Mystika: Chicas, este es Leiftan, otro amigo que ha venido con nosotros. Leiftan, ellas son Enna y Haydee, mis amigas.**

Leiftan besó sus manos y ellas le sonrieron encantadas por el gesto al que estaban tan poco habituadas.

 **Mystika: Bueno, nosotros nos vamos al Onix, ¿vais a venir?**

 **Enna: Iremos en un rato, estamos esperando a alguien. ¿No te importa, no? Además tienes que hablar con Axel.**

 **Mystika: No hay problema, nos vemos en un rato.**

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos hacia la puerta de atrás, donde nos esperaban los chicos.

 **Leiftan: ¿Quién es Axel?**

 **Mystika: Mi mejor amigo.**

 **Leiftan: Vaya, mi competencia...**

Me reí ante su ocurrencia mientras abría la puerta que daba al callejón. Los chicos se quedaron callados al vernos, expectantes.

 **Mystika: Vamos, está cerca de aquí.**

Ellos nos siguieron unos pasos por detrás con expresión sombría y sin decir ni pío.

Al llegar al bar el portero se puso delante impidiendo el paso.

 **Mystika: Vaya Rubén, ¿tanto he cambiado que ya no me reconoces?**

Él frunció el ceño y me repasó de arriba abajo y entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

 **Rubén: ¿Mystika? Estás... ¡guau! Realmente no te había reconocido y hace tanto que no vienes por aquí...**

 **Mystika: Estuve en otro país y me he traído a unos amigos a conocer el mejor antro del pueblo.**

Rubén me abrazó con fuerza riendo. Sus enormes brazos, trabajados después de años en el gimnasio y alguna que otra sustancia ilegal, me soltaron al fin, abriendo la puerta para dejarnos paso al interior del local. A pesar de su aspecto duro, con peinado de marine y voz grave, era un chico muy majo y atento.

 **Rubén: Adelante y pórtate bien.**

 **Mystika: Siempre lo hago.**

Le guiñé el ojo e invité a los demás a entrar seguidos por Leiftan y por mí.

La voz de Axel sonaba por toda la sala, acompañada por los instrumentos del grupo.

Al fijarme en el escenario lo vi, disfrazado de vampiro, con la piel pálida y su largo pelo castaño oscuro recogido en una cola suelta y algunos mechones cayendo a ambos lados de su cara. Un hilo de sangre falsa rodaba desde la comisura de sus labios hasta el borde de la mandíbula.

Llevaba una camisa blanca con volantes en el cuello que apenas dejaba entrever parte de sus tatuajes. Sobre la camisa tenía un chaleco dorado, una americana oscura y una capa típica de ese disfraz y en medio del pecho el colgante por el cual me cambió su Mjolnir, una runa Tyr. También lucía unos pantalones ajustados y zapatos negros.

Dejé a los cuatro chicos en la barra quitándome de nuevo la capa por el calor sofocante y me fui rodeando al gentío hacia bastidores. Allí, el técnico de sonido, que se llamaba Juan, estaba tocando botones que no entendía cómo funcionaban. Era amigo del grupo, así que me acerqué a él y di un toque en su espalda para llamar su atención. En cuanto se giró me miró sorprendido.

 **Juan: ¡Dichosos los ojos!**

 **Mystika: Hola Juan, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?**

 **Juan: Los que quieras.**

 **Mystika: Dame un micro.**

Sabiendo mi intención conectó rápidamente un micrófono y me lo dio y dándole las gracias subí al escenario.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Nada más llegar, Mystika nos dejó en la barra con el perro guardián y se fue directa al escenario. A los pocos minutos la vimos subir con un micrófono como el del cantante en las manos. Éste iba disfrazado de vampiro, estaba claro que era su amigo Axel, con el que había tenido una aventura...

Entonces ella comenzó a cantar junto a su amigo, la misma canción que cantaba el día que la sorprendí en la playa, esa que tenía tantos mensajes sexuales. En ese momento su amigo se quedó paralizado con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y sólo se le escuchaba a ella y a la música, aunque algún integrante también parecía sorprendido, excepto el que iba disfrazado de colorines y una peluca rizada y cara diabólica, él sonreía y seguía tocando la batería como si nada.

Mystika se acercó poco a poco a su amigo interpretando la canción y los hombres bajo el escenario aplaudían y vitoreaban su actuación, silbándole, dejando que su testosterona actuara por ellos.

Cuando ella se colocó a su lado puso su dedo en la barbilla y le cerró la mandíbula sonriendo, luego tocó el brazo en el que él aguantaba el micro. Él reaccionando, comenzó a cantar con ella sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, no sin darle un repaso completo antes.

 **Valkyon: Este es el amigo, supongo...**

 **Nevra: Exacto.**

 **Ezarel: Tiene cara de querer llevársela del escenario. Y vaya letra...**

 **Nevra: Estuvieron juntos la noche antes de ella aparecer en Eldarya.**

Leiftan se giró de golpe al escuchar eso. Me sabía mal por Valkyon contarlo en este momento tan complicado, pues se me escapó sin quererlo, pero valió la pena ver la cara de celos del Daemon, que al volverse de nuevo hacia al escenario, tenía una mirada asesina.

La canción parecía no terminar nunca, ambos estaban actuando según lo que cantaban y eso parecía encantarle al público, pero a nosotros no nos hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Cuando finalmente terminó la canción, el amigo anunció una pausa en la actuación, estaba claro que necesitaba hablar con Mystika antes que cualquier otra cosa. Así que después de abandonar todos el escenario, Axel se llevó a Mystika detrás del escenario, tapados por unas gruesas cortinas negras.

* * *

Salí del escenario seguida por Axel y me senté en una mesa que había tras las cortinas donde tenían botellas de agua y algún tentempié.

Mi amigo se acercó a mí en silencio y mirándome a los ojos, igual que había hecho durante toda la canción. No podía disimular su sorpresa e inquietud.

Colocó ambas manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo, apoyadas en la mesa y su cara quedó a pocos centímetros de la mía.

 **Axel: Mystika, dime que no estoy soñando...**

Acaricié su mejilla sonriendo y él cerró los ojos suspirando.

 **Mystika: Axel...**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	45. Capítulo 43

**CAPÍTULO 43**

 **AGRIDULCE TENTACIÓN**

 **Mystika: Axel, te debo una explicación...**

Se separó un poco de mí lentamente y agarró una botella de agua para beber un trago en silencio.

 **Mystika: Lo siento, no quiero que pienses que hui de ti o algo por el estilo. Sólo tenía la necesidad de desparecer un tiempo y aclarar mis ideas.**

 **Axel: No dijiste nada, no te llevaste el móvil, ni te conectaste... nada.**

Suspiré pesadamente mirando hacia la pared. No hui de él, pero lo que pasó esa noche fue lo que me hizo querer perderme por unas horas sin saber que eso se convertiría en meses y acabaría en otro mundo donde no podía comunicarme con nadie de aquí.  
Axel se acercó de nuevo y con su mano en mi cara volvió a girármela para que le mirara.

 **Axel: ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Bebimos un poco, quizás yo...**

 **Mystika: No Axel, para nada, fue fantástico. Me trataste como una reina. Y sé que sonará a tópico, pero no fue por ti, es cosa mía.**

 **Axel: ¿... Por tu ex?**

 **Mystika: Algo tuvo que ver, nuestra separación no fue tan pacífica como conté. Y bueno, después de lo que sucedió contigo...**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

 **Mystika: Ya sabes que no soy de relaciones esporádicas.**

 **Axel: Soy muy consciente de ello, por eso creí que desde esa noche, tú y yo... bueno...**

 **Mystika: Lo siento, lo intenté. Por eso salí a aclarar mis ideas, pero creo que me sobrepasó todo. Lo último que quería era hacerte daño, aunque irme así de tu casa tampoco fue la mejor de las opciones.**

Axel miró un poco hacia abajo y metió dos dedos en mi escote tirando de la cuerda de su colgante.

 **Axel: Yo también llevo el tuyo.**

 **Mystika: Ya lo veo.**

 **Axel: Una de las cosas que me encantan de ti es lo impulsiva que eres, aunque esta vez me hiciera daño. Ha sido horrible no tener noticias tuyas y tu madre tampoco me daba más información.**

 **Mystika: Ella sabía casi tan poco como cualquiera de vosotros.**

 **Axel: ¿Y qué pasó con tu ex?**

Era mi mejor amigo, es algo que le tenía que haber contado en su momento, pero estaba bloqueada por lo ocurrido.

Cerré los ojos unos segundos suspirando, intentado buscar la forma de explicarlo.

 **Mystika: Él... bueno cuando ese día volvió a casa y le recriminé lo de sus aventuras no me dejó ir sin más. Discutimos y cuando quise irme de allí él...**

 **Axel: ¿Te pegó? Porque si es así le mataré...**

Negué con la cabeza. Seguía siendo difícil decírselo a otra persona, a pesar de haberlo dicho hacía unos minutos. Se formó una bola en mi garganta que intenté disipar respirando profundamente.

 **Axel: Si no te pegó...**

Le miré a los ojos y en seguida pareció entender lo que quería decirle. Me miró horrorizado, sin poder procesarlo.

 **Axel: No, no hizo eso...**

 **Mystika: ... Sí.**

 **Axel: Maldito hijo de puta, ¡lo mato!**

Se separó de mí y parecía querer salir a buscarle. Sabía dónde vivía así que quizás pretendía ir a su casa, pero le atrapé antes por la capa y le atraje de nuevo hacia mí.

 **Mystika: ¿Adónde te crees que vas?**

 **Axel: ¡A matarle!**

 **Mystika: No digas tonterías... Ya he hablado con él y no volverá a aparecer por ningún sitio donde yo pueda estar.**

 **Axel: ¿Te lo has encontrado hoy?**

 **Mystika: Hace un rato. Y tranquilo, me hará caso.**

 **Axel: ¿Cómo estás tan segura?**

 **Mystika: Lo estoy y punto.**

Finalmente pareció rendirse por el momento sabiendo lo terca que era y me abrazó fuerte, como si fuera él quien quisiera retenerme.

 **Axel: {Lo siento, debí haberme dado cuenta...}**

 **Mystika: {No podías saberlo}**

 **Axel: {Mys te he echado tanto de menos...}**

Le abracé más fuerte en respuesta, rodeando su espalda con mis brazos y él me imitó. Luego se separó un poco para conectar sus iris marrones moteados en verde con los míos.

 **Axel: No vuelvas a irte...**

Y, con sus manos en mi espalda, me atrajo hacia él y me besó de forma suave en los labios, como si intentara convencerme de quedarme allí, con él. En seguida volvió a atrapar mi boca en la suya, de forma un poco más apremiante.

Esta vez tenía que pararlo a tiempo, Leiftan estaba cerca y tampoco sabía si quiera si me quedaría en este mundo.

Me aparté un poco poniendo mis manos sobre su pecho.

 **Mystika: Ax... Ni si quiera sé si he venido para quedarme.**

 **Axel: ¿Qué?**

Miré incómoda alrededor. Quizás no había sido buena idea venir a verle para, quizás, volver a irme.

 **Axel: Hay alguien... ¿no es así?**

 **Mystika: No lo sé, me fui para aclarar mis ideas y he vuelto más confundida.**

 **Axel: Vaya...**

 **Mystika: Lo siento, no debí venir aquí.**

 **Axel: ¿Estás de broma? Aunque no volviera a verte, poder haberlo hecho hoy me ha dado algo de alivio. Al menos esta vez sabría que te vas.**

Cuando iba a contestarle noté un movimiento en las cortinas. Creí que sería alguno del grupo esperando a que acabáramos. Volví a mirar a mi amigo y le sonreí acariciando sus mejillas con cariño.

 **Leiftan: ¿Mystika?**

(Mierda...)

Me giré rápidamente hacia él y bajé de la mesa poniendo cierta distancia con Axel, que también se giró hacia él algo molesto por la interrupción.

 **Axel: No puedes estar entre bastidores, aquí sólo puede entrar el grupo. ¿Quién eres?**

 **Leiftan: ¿Y tú quién eres?**

 **Axel: Soy un amigo de Mystika.**

 **Leiftan: Ya somos dos.**

Ambos suavizaron un poco el tono, pero les era imposible dejar de lado la animadversión que sentían a pesar de no conocerse. Además Leiftan no ayudaba, pues vino con actitud agresiva desde el primer momento.

 **Leiftan: ¿Has acabado?**

 **Mystika: Ehh...**

 **Axel: Tengo que volver a subir, ¿seguimos hablando luego?**

 **Mystika: Claro.**

Leiftan me tendió la mano para sacarme de ahí mientras Axel miraba extrañado ese comportamiento antes de besar mi mejilla agarrándome por la cintura.

 **Axel: Hasta ahora, nena.**

 **Mystika: Nos vemos en un rato.**

Axel se reunió con el grupo para subir de nuevo a escenario y Leiftan tomó mi mano y tiró de mí de repente, haciéndome topar contra su cuerpo mientras me envolvía con sus brazos.

 **Leiftan: Nevra dijo quién era...**

 **Mystika: Nevra tiene la lengua muy larga.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Hay algo que esconder?**

 **Mystika: Nada en absoluto, Axel es parte del pasado.**

Me sonrió complacido mientras jugaba con un mechón de mi pelo y luego tomó mi cara por la barbilla inclinándola hacia arriba.

 **Leiftan: No me gusta que toquen mis cosas.**

 **Mystika: ¡Ja! ¿Tus cosas?**

Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa y me besó con cierto desespero, haciendo posesión de mi boca como si no fuera a tocarla más. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, bajando lentamente por ella haciéndome cosquillas y entonces mordió mi labio inferior provocando que abriera la boca para introducir su lengua, que fue ávidamente en busca de la mía.

De fondo escuché como el grupo comenzó a tocar de nuevo cuando Leiftan bajó sus manos hacia mi trasero, lo agarró, me elevó y me cargó hasta sentarme en la mesa tirando varias botellas de agua al suelo. Su lengua exploraba cada rincón de mi boca mientras batallaba con la mía.

Nos separamos al fin jadeando y levantó mi barbilla gentilmente con su puño para que le mirara a los ojos. Éstos me cautivaron al instante con su brillo verde fluorescente. Aún no había podido comprobar tan de cerca su transformación, así que miré unos segundos sus orbes negras algo hipnotizada.

 **Leiftan: Mis cosas... mi chica.**

 **Mystika: Tu chica, eh...**

Llevó su pulgar a mis labios y lo deslizó hasta mi mejilla sin perder el contacto visual.

 **Mystika: Tu chica necesita un trago. ¿Por qué no volvemos con los demás?**

 **Leiftan: Mhh no sé.**

Acercó su boca a mi cuello y paseó sus labios suavemente, como una caricia, provocándome escalofríos. Subió lentamente hasta atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus dientes y tiró ligeramente.

 **Mystika: Mmm Leif, para. No creo que sea el lugar idóneo...**

 **Leiftan: {Puede ser, pero me es difícil controlarme}**

 **Mystika: Recuerda lo que me dijiste.**

 **Leiftan: Mhh sí, tienes razón. Está bien, me controlo.**

Él cambió de nuevos sus ojos y entonces bajé de la mesa y le agarré de la mano entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos dirigiéndolo de nuevo a la barra del bar.

Al llegar los 3 jefes fijaron la vista a nuestras manos, pero les ignoré y pedí un cóctel para Leiftan, parecido al que tomaba en el Cuartel, y para mí una cerveza. También pedí para los chicos y esta vez, Ezarel sí tendría su hidromiel.

El Aengel se quedó bien pegado a mí, marcando su territorio con sus manos en mi cadera.

Al rato y varias bebidas después, llegaron de nuevo mis amigas, así que me aparté de los chicos para estar un rato más con ellas, yendo delante del escenario.

* * *

 **[NEVRA]**

Cuando Leiftan, muerto de celos y de ansiedad por la espera, fue a buscar a Mystika temí un poco lo que pudiera pasar, pero a los pocos minutos aparecieron de nuevo entre el gentío dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Los tres miramos algo atónitos cómo iban bien agarrados de la mano, como si fueran... pareja.

Valkyon soltó un gruñido y desvió la mirada molesto. Ahora era él el que moría de celos y apenas podía ocultar su malestar, creando un aura oscura a su alrededor.

En todo el rato Leiftan no se apartó de Mystika, con sus manos en la cadera de ésta, deslizándolas hacia la cintura y de vuelta hacia abajo.

 **Valkyon: {No lo soporto más...}**

 **Ezarel: {Vamos, aguanta amigo}**

Ni siquiera estaba bebiéndose su cerveza, tenía la botella en su mano y miraba fijamente el líquido con la mandíbula apretada.

En ese momento vi aparecer a las amigas de Mystika y encaminarse hacia donde nos hallábamos para llevársela al escenario, dejando a Leiftan de nuevo a solas con nosotros. Éste volvió a ponerse tenso, sobre todo cuando Mystika pasaba entre el gentío y los tipos se quedaban mirándola al apartarse. Con ese vestido y su pelo era imposible que pasara desapercibida, pero que se alejara de Leiftan nos alivió a todos un poco.

 **Valkyon: {Si está actuando, realmente lo hace de maravilla, tendría que haber sido ella la protagonista de la obra...}**

 **Nevra: {Al menos no le hubiera dolido tanto verte cerca de la morena esa}**

 **Ezarel: {Te lo dije...}**

 **Valkyon: {¡Pero si no me interesa en absoluto!}**

 **Nevra: {¿Recuerdas el corte que se hizo en la mano esa noche en la playa?}**

Valkyon me miró extrañado asintiendo, intentando descifrar el sentido a mis palabras, seguramente sin entender la relación entre una cosa y otra

.

 **Nevra: {Partió una jarra con esa mano cuando vio a la chica esa acercarse a tu cara}**

 **Ezarel: {Te dije que te separaras un poco, que ella estaba coqueteando contigo}**

 **Valkyon: {No quería ser descortés, me cae bien, pero no pensé que le molestaría tanto, llevaba unos días mostrándose algo distante}**

 **Nevra: {¿Y qué iba a hacer si no dejabas de darle negativas e ignorarla? Ya no podía más, sólo quería olvidarte}**

 **Valkyon: {Bueno, al fin lo consiguió...}**

Volvió la vista al líquido dorado de su botella suspirando y Ezarel y yo resoplamos irritados. No, no tenía ni idea de mujeres, sino se habría dado cuenta que cuánto ella más intentaba olvidarse de él, más y más crecían sus sentimientos y más le afectaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y además había estado dispuesta a dar su vida por salvar la suya hacía unas horas.

(¿Realmente había cambiado con su transformación o estaba protegiéndonos? Su actitud cariñosa con Leiftan hacia tambalear nuestra teoría y esperanza...)

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

Volví la vista al escenario exasperado por la situación y la negatividad nada propia de mi amigo. Esa actitud y la de Mystika, comenzaba a hacer mella en la confianza que teníamos Nevra y yo en nuestra teoría.

El amigo de Mystika no dejaba de mirarla al cantar, ignorando al resto del público alrededor, lo que hacía que Leiftan se moviera incómodo y aumentara su mal humor. Desde luego tenía dos caras, pues hasta ahora siempre se había mostrado tranquilo y afable, nada que ver con lo que teníamos delante. Estaba obsesionado con ella, como Tristan con Marian, de eso no cabía duda. Y ello le convertía en alguien peligroso, así que debíamos mantenernos alerta.

(¿Cómo fiarme de un íncubo, que además ya había intentado matar a mi amigo por su hijo? ¿Qué le haría si intentaba acercarse a Mystika? Hay que pensar en algo para prever esta situación, aunque quizás hagan caso y no intenten nada en la Tierra)

Entonces pensé en Marian y que Tristan no me dejaría reencontrarme con ella, él volvería antes de que eso ocurriera...

 **Ezarel: {Chicos tenemos que hacer algo, ni Tristan dejará que me acerque a Marian, ni Leiftan que Valkyon se acerque a Mystika}**

Nevra parecía reflexionar sobre ello, dos mentes pensarían mejor que una, aunque fuera la del vampiro. Valkyon no estaba en absoluto en condiciones de idear ningún plan, a pesar de ser su especialidad.

 **Valkyon: {...Que se quede con él}**

Sabía que no lo decía en serio, sólo era la desesperación hablando por él. Verlo rendido significaba que había tocado fondo, aunque en parte lo entendía; muchos meses con la amenaza de la muerte de la mujer que amaba si intentaba algo, ella loca por él haciendo acercamientos que él tenía que rechazar a su pesar, el episodio con su primo y lo que vino después,... Y pasando por ello solo, por no poner en peligro a nadie más. Y cuando por fin descubría que no había barrera alguna para estar juntos, ella elige a Leiftan y a su padre, el mismo que mató a sus padres y casi lo mata a él.

(Sólo hay una forma de que esto termine como debe terminar, tenemos que acabar con los dos Daemons, pero... ¿De qué lado se pondrá Mystika?)

Volví a mirar a la pista, ella y sus amigas bailaban ahora alguna canción en inglés que cantaba el grupo, al menos habían dejado las obscenidades, o eso creía, pues no entendía nada de lo que cantaban. Era bastante obvio el por qué Mystika tenía sus "admiradores". No era una chica delicada en general, pero realmente podía ser muy tierna (algo que jamás reconocería en público, por supuesto) y tenía un humor pícaro y sarcástico que no dejaba indiferente a nadie, a parte de esa energía contagiosa. Quizás por eso en el fondo nos llevábamos tan bien, aunque nos lanzáramos puyas como si nos lleváramos como el perro y el gato, sólo era un juego.  
Ciertamente jamás pensé que podría tener tal amistad con una chica y menos con la hija de Marian.

Sin dejar de mirarla entendí también que a parte de su forma de ser, uno de sus atractivos era su mirada atrapante, como la de su madre, aunque la de Marian era mucho más inocente cuando la conocí. Pero cuando ambas te miraban podías ver lo transparentes que eran y la pureza de sus sentimientos, algo que se hizo más que visible la noche que cantó para Valkyon. No habría necesitado cantar para transmitir lo que sentía por él y ahora todo era diferente, su mirada se había vuelto fría, impasible, casi sin vida, como si algo hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo.

 **Ezarel: {Hay que hacer algo, hay que acabar con ellos de una vez por todas}**

* * *

 **[LEIFTAN]**

De nuevo Mystika se separó de mí en cuanto aparecieron sus amigas y fueron delante del escenario. Los tipos esos se la quedaban mirando sin pudor alguno en cuanto la dejaban pasar y sólo me daban ganas de sacarles los ojos de las órbitas.

(Vamos, te ha elegido a ti, miró a Valkyon a los ojos y se fue contigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte)

Pero su amigo no dejaba de cantar para ella, soltando alguna barbaridad que otra y su actitud había sido demasiado cercana. De hecho verla tan cerca de él acariciando su cara casi me vuelve loco, pero tenía que contenerme, por ella. Mystika era cariñosa por naturaleza y no podía montar una escena por ello, después de todo, eso es parte de lo que me enamoró de ella...

Para olvidarme de su cuerpo moviéndose en la pista de baile bajo la mirada atenta de algunos de los presentes, decidí recordar nuestros primeros acercamientos.

Desde el primer día que la vi algo me atrapó, no sabía lo que era el amor a primera vista hasta que la vi por primera vez. A decir verdad, directamente no sabía lo que era el amor. Había crecido con el asesinato de mi familia persiguiéndome en sueños, sin contar con mi propia naturaleza. Incluso cuando decidí cambiar, ni obligándome pude tener sentimientos por Selene a pesar del tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

Y entonces apareció ella. No sabía por qué mi hermano la había liberado de la jaula donde Miiko la había mandado y cuando fui a preguntárselo, fingiendo buscarle para atraparle, ya había desaparecido. Lo sentí como una señal.

Mi cuerpo me pedía cuidarla, como si fuera el mayor tesoro que podía encontrar y ella me miraba con dulzura, a pesar de estar confundida, enfadada por los acontecimientos y en un lugar ajeno a ella. Era agradecida y amable, pero también tenía genio, que demostró ese mismo día cuando espiaba a Miiko y los demás hablar de ella, o cuando quisieron volver a cerrarla. Pero en cuanto me acerqué a ella se relajó y me sonrió como si no hubiera problema alguno, me escuchaba y con el tiempo fui yo el que se dedicaba a escucharla. Y a pesar de que solía ser por orden de Miiko, yo disfrutaba esos momentos y, de hecho, los agradecía profundamente, porque al principio, si no hubiera sido por esas órdenes, no podría haber encontrado pretextos para ir a verla y disfrutar de su presencia.

Fue duro cuando tuve que irme por un tiempo largo alejándome de ella, lo que le dio ventaja a Valkyon; los entrenos juntos, los ratos en la cantina charlando y estar en la misma guardia los había acercado hasta tal punto de enamorarse el uno del otro y cuando volví supe que ya era tarde, no obstante intenté probar suerte esa noche en la fiesta. Ese primer beso fue indescriptible, mi corazón se aceleró hasta el punto de querer estallar dentro del pecho, cosa que casi sucede cuando me detuvo y fui realmente consciente de su amor por su jefe. Ni si quiera ella se había dado cuenta. Y a pesar de lo que pasó, ella no cambió conmigo y cada vez mostraba más cómo era cuando tenía confianza. Ese humor, esa picardía, no hacía más que hacer que me gustara más a cada segundo que pasaba con ella, lo que se convirtió en una tortura sabiendo que no podía ser mía.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado, no sabía el qué ni me importaba realmente. Sólo podía pensar en que la muerte de mi hijo me llevó a su lado, en que ella me había besado, en que ella ahora era mía, me había elegido.

Los chicos cuchicheaban detrás de mí, mirando también a Mystika, excepto Valkyon, que miraba sin interés su bebida, abatido por la situación. Sentí cierto regocijo por dentro, pero la batalla no estaba ganada, no podía permitir que Mystika tuviera opción a cambiar de opinión.

(Pronto...)

 **Nevra: Hey, tu cabeza está sacando humo, ¿no soportas ver cómo otros la miran? Jajaja**

 **Leiftan: No me gusta, no, pero mira, después de todo, del tiempo que habéis pasado con ella, de vuestra insistencia y a pesar de que yo he disfrutado de ella mucho menos tiempo... me ha elegido a mí. No a ti ni Valkyon, ni a ningún cabeza hueca de esos que la rodean.**

Les dediqué una sonrisa satisfecha ante las muecas que se dibujaron en su cara.

 **Leiftan: Oh y cómo besa... Siento por vosotros que no vayáis a comprobar lo ardiente que es...**

(Sí, muy pronto...)

* * *

Después de varias canciones y el gentío sentía el vestido aún más pegado a mi cuerpo por el sudor.

El grupo abandonó el escenario en cuanto acabó y se dirigieron a nosotras después de saludar a varios y varias por el camino. Saludé de nuevo a Toni y al resto del grupo y finalmente Axel, después de saludar a Haydee y Enna, vino a mi lado.  
Yo intenté mantenerme algo distante, pues sabía que Leiftan estaría vigilando mis pasos.

 **Axel: Venid a tomar algo, yo invito.**

Los chicos se adelantaron y nosotras les seguimos de cerca.

 **Haydee: Oye, no nos has contado nada del nuevo amigo que nos presentaste antes.**

 **Mystika: ¿Mhh? ¿Qué quieres saber?**

 **Haydee: ¿Está soltero? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará? ¿Cuál es su tipo de chica? ¿Cómo es?**

Enna rio a carcajadas ante la lluvia de preguntas de nuestra amiga mientras las tres mirábamos en su dirección.

Leiftan nos sonrió, aunque podía distinguir desaprobación en su mirada por irnos con los del grupo a la otra punta de la barra.

 **Haydee: ¿Qué? Sólo soy curiosa.**

 **Mystika: Sí, curiosa jajaja**

 **Haydee: Bueno, tiene algo... diferente.**

 **Mystika: Es muy atento y sabe escuchar y dar buenos consejos. Gracias a él me adapté más rápido al... país y sus costumbres.**

 **Enna: Vamos que es algo así como un mejor amigo.**

 **Mystika: Se podría decir así, sí.**

El camarero nos sirvió nuestras bebidas y volví a mirar a Leiftan. Más atrás estaban los chicos, bastante separados de él y sin hablar.

Axel se puso detrás de mí para tomar su bebida de la barra apoyando su mano en mi cadera. De reojo vi como Leiftan se ponía tenso y serio.

 **Axel: ¿Vas a quedarte hasta el cierre?**

 **Mystika: No creo, estamos algo cansados del viaje, apenas hemos podido descansar.**

 **Axel: Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.**

 **Mystika: Quizás mañana mejor. He bebido bastante, no sé si podría concentrarme.**

 **Axel: Jajaja De acuerdo. ¿Vuelves a tener tu teléfono?**

 **Mystika: Sí, después de varios minutos bloqueado, al fin funcionó.**

Retiró un mechón de pelo de mi cara sonriendo y mis amigas se apartaron un par de metros para no interrumpir, lo que maldije en silencio, aunque dudaba que él se hubiera comportado diferente por estar ellas al lado. Sin embargo esto no le pasaría desapercibido a Leiftan.

Pegué un largo trago a mi cerveza, como si la botella pudiera poner distancia entre ambos, pero fue en vano. Yo estaba apoyada en la barra con el cuerpo arqueado y él prácticamente pegado a mis caderas y no parecía tener intención alguna de separarse.

Se inclinó hacia mí apoyando su mano en la barra para que le escuchara bien.

 **Axel: ¿Quién es el tipo ese con el traje ridículo?**

 **Mystika: ¿Quién?**

 **Axel: Ya sabes, el rubito que ha venido a buscarte entre bastidores.**

 **Mystika: Ah Leiftan, un buen amigo.**

Axel gruñó en mi oído y viendo cómo miraba en su dirección se acercó más a mi cara.

 **Axel: Buen amigo... ¿Y por qué me mira como si le estuviera quitando a su chica?**

 **Mystika: Es muy protector.**

 **Axel: ¿Protector con los amigos en general o contigo en particular?**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué tanto interés?**

 **Axel: ¿Y por qué responder con evasivas?**

Se separó lo justo para poder mirarme a los ojos, pero seguía demasiado cerca, lo que me preocupaba. Desde el otro lado podía resultar más confusa la escena.

 **Mystika: No es una evasiva, es que tú eres demasiado curioso...**

 **Axel: Jaja sí, me gusta saber por qué alguien me mira como si quisiera matarme.**

 **Mystika: Qué exagerado eres...**

 **Axel: ¿Tú crees? ¿Y si hago esto?**

Dicho eso me besó en la mejilla sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, de forma pausada, alargando el momento. Obviamente era un provocador y odiaba que alguien le mirara mal.

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué pretendes así?**

 **Axel: Que venga y haga lo que tenga que hacer o deje de mirarme así.**

(Si supiera lo que es en realidad no tendría ganas de enfrentarse a él...)

Me separé un poco de Axel para calmar los ánimos, deseando que eso fuera suficiente.

 **Mystika: Vamos con el resto anda y olvídate de él. No te vas a enfadar el día que vuelvo, ¿no?**

Dejó de mirarlo y levantó la ceja en mi dirección asintiendo poco convencido. Nos acercamos al resto y mirando disimuladamente a Leiftan le mandé un beso para "tranquilizarlo".

Mis amigos y yo rememoramos las mejores anécdotas juntos y a pesar de saberlas de memoria, seguíamos disfrutándolas como si fueran una novedad.

Después de un rato de charla decidí que era hora de volver a casa, así que me despedí quedando para la noche siguiente y me fui en busca de los chicos.

 **Mystika: Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Ups, hay un problema... no cabemos en el coche, sólo es de cuatro plazas.**

 **Leiftan: Yo llevaré a Ezarel hasta tu casa.**

 **Mystika: Pero no sabes dónde vivo.**

 **Leiftan: Tranquila, te encontraré.**

Atrapó a Ezarel por el brazo y se lo llevó por un callejón para transformarse y llegar volando. A esas horas y con la noche tan oscura, seguramente no tendría problema.

Nosotros nos dirigimos al coche y Valkyon volvió a tomar el asiento del copiloto y Nevra detrás. Ambos miraban por sus respectivas ventanillas sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida.

Tuve ganas de romper el hielo, pero no parecían muy de humor y tampoco encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Así que conduje en silencio y llegamos a mi casa cuando vi con asombro a Leiftan, que estaba en la puerta con Ezarel esperando. Me sonrió nada más verme y se puso a mi lado, entrando tras de mí y seguidos por los chicos.

 **Mystika: Bueno, Nevra y Ezarel, tendréis que compartir la habitación de invitados, hay dos camas. Valkyon puedes dormir en mi cama, es bastante amplia, yo dormiré en la de mi madre.**

 **Nevra: ¿Y éste?**

Nevra señaló a Leiftan como si fuera alguien insignificante y él le respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Leiftan: Es bastante obvio, ¿no? Ocuparé el lugar que me toca, a su lado.**

Nevra hizo una mueca de asco y subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación de invitados, seguido por los otros dos, que entraron en la habitación que les asigné a cada uno.

Leiftan se giró hacia mí con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

 **Leiftan: Bien, ya eres sólo mía, sin nadie que nos moleste...**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	46. Capítulo extra 43-2 LEMON

**CAPÍTULO 43.2**

 **FINAL ALTERNATIVO: "CUANDO VENCE EL MAL"**

Los chicos subieron pesadamente las escaleras camino a las habitaciones que les había asignado y Leiftan se giró hacia mí sonriendo.

\- Bien, ya eres sólo mía, sin nadie que nos moleste... - dijo bajando el tono y aproximándose a mí.  
\- Suena prometedor...

Se quitó la chaqueta lenta y estudiadamente, como si de un ritual se tratase, para dejarla luego sobre una silla que se encontraba tras de mí. Había pegado su cuerpo al mío, inclinándose hacia la silla, lo que me hizo subir la temperatura de inmediato.  
Poco me había faltado para arrancarle la ropa entre bastidores, pero alguien tenía que pensar con la cabeza de arriba...

Cuando soltó del todo la chaqueta posó su mano en mi cadera y acercó su cara a mi cuello.

\- ¿Vas a volver a frenarme? – dijo él con la voz ronca y grave. – Porque no creo que esta vez lo consigas.  
\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer con esos tres ahí arriba?  
\- Mhhh - meditó mientras acariciaba mi cuello con sus labios hasta llegar a mi oreja.- Voy a follarte y me da igual si nos oyen, eres mía y quiero que lo sepan.

Tanto sus palabras como sus labios acariciando mi piel me hicieron soltar un gemido.

Colocó su otra mano también en mi cadera y me apretó contra su cuerpo aún más. En seguida pude notar el bulto de su erección contra mi abdomen haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera mi entrepierna. Bajó sus manos a mi trasero, apretando con fuerza mientras volvía a morder mi oreja y gruñía.

\- No sabes cuánto he soñado con este momento... – dijo entre jadeos en mi oído.- Y ahora voy a hacer que seas tú la que sueñe con ello mientras duermas o estando despierta, cada día, a cada hora.

Me elevó con facilidad haciendo que mi intimidad rozara la suya y rodeé su cadera con mis piernas y su espalda con mis brazos. El gesto hizo que ambos gimiéramos con suavidad, en el oído del otro.

\- Dime, ¿qué Leiftan quieres?

\- El auténtico.

Me sentó sobre la mesa del comedor y se separó un metro de mí y mirándome fijamente vi como sus orbes comenzaron a oscurecerse rápidamente y sus iris fueron tomando un brillo hipnótico. De su cabeza salieron 6 cuernos negros de diferentes tamaños y de repente, hizo salir sus cuatro oscuras alas emplumadas, provocando que silbaran en el aire.

Tenía tantas ganas de admirarle como de que acortara la distancia entre nosotros.

\- Ahora te toca a ti...

\- ¿Seguro?- pregunté dudosa. Aún no estaba muy confiada de poder hacerlo bien o de si mi nuevo "yo" podía resultar atractivo en su totalidad.

Me miró con malicia sonriendo con seguridad, invitándome a transformarme.  
Me mordí el labio un tanto nerviosa y luego cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Mis uñas y mis cuernos ya estaban fuera, así que me centré en el resto del cuerpo. En seguida sentí mis escamas y colmillos aparecer y mis ojos cambiar. Entonces pensé en las alas, que salieron con fuerza, como si desearan ser liberadas. Todo este proceso se sentía raro, la piel hormigueaba y notaba como si los huesos perdieran densidad y se recolocaran, aunque no era un proceso nada doloroso.

Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos me encontré con la cara de Leiftan a escasos centímetros, que se acortaron en unas milésimas de segundo cuando me besó como si mi boca fuera oxígeno, enrollando su lengua en la mía de forma apremiante y sin miramientos.

Puso sus manos sobre mis muslos, donde había quedado el borde de mi vestido y metiendo las manos por dentro de éste, comenzó a subirlas para retirar la tela de encima de ellos. La suavidad de sus extremidades contrastaba con la brutalidad de nuestros gestos desesperados y una vez subido el vestido hasta mi cadera, volvió a pegarse a mí, haciendo que sus movimientos estimularan mi clítoris con su miembro por encima de mi ropa interior.

Nuestros gemidos eran callados por la lengua del otro, que luchaban por explorar la cavidad del contrario como si de una batalla se tratase. Mientras, mi deseo empezaba a consumirme, necesitaba más y no podía aguantar.

Llevé mis manos a su pecho para acariciarlo con deleite, bajando poco a poco, dibujando cada centímetro de sus abdominales con mis dedos. Leiftan separó un poco su boca para morder mi labio inferior gruñendo. Yo seguí bajando mis manos hasta dar con el que parecía el borde del pantalón y metí la punta de los dedos rozando con ellos su pene. Como acto reflejo lamí mis labios como si tuviera un dulce en ellos y Leiftan sonrió de lado en respuesta a mi gesto.

Él volvió a poner sus manos en mis muslos y una de ellas la llevó al interior lentamente mientras me miraba a los ojos. Paseó dos de sus dedos suavemente por encima de mis braguitas, jugando con el borde de éstas, aumentando mi desesperación.

\- Me encanta comprobar lo húmeda que te pongo...

\- ¿Quién dice que seas tú el causante? – dije entre jadeos mirándole de forma maliciosa.

Soltó una leve risa socarrona y la mano que tenía sobre mi muslo la subió hasta el pecho mientras con la otra seguía acariciando mi entrepierna. Siguió subiendo la mano y la colocó finalmente en mi cuello, apretando ligeramente sin perder su sonrisa ni yo lo mía.

\- Yo sé lo que quieres, lo que tu cuerpo me pide. Recuerda que es mi especialidad.

Y sin añadir nada más separó un poco mi ropa interior e introdujo ambos dedos de golpe en mi vagina.

\- Mmnn.

\- Dime, ¿quién es el que te moja así?

Negué con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa, tenía ganas de provocarle, pues el Leiftan salvaje y posesivo era el que me ponía tan cachonda y me encantaba molestarle.

Poco a poco fue empujándome con su mano en mi cuello hasta topar mi espalda con la mesa mientras iba introduciendo sus dedos en mí repetida y lentamente y yo intentaba reprimir mis gemidos.

De repente los saco de forma abrupta, haciéndome sentir vacía y con ganas de protestar. Me soltó el cuello y fue bajando la mano con una lentitud estudiada, apretando un poco el pecho para luego acariciar mi vientre y posarse en mi cadera.

Con ambas manos tomó mis braguitas y en vez de retirarlas, como pensé que haría, las rompió con facilidad y las lanzó por ahí.

\- ¡Eh! – protesté divertida.

\- Shhht – contestó llevándose un dedo a su boca en señal de silencio. – No es así como quiero que te oigan gritar.

Me reí y dejé que todo mi cuerpo descansara sobre la madera de la mesa. Entonces sentí su lengua húmeda acariciar los labios de mi vagina pasando fugazmente por el epicentro, haciendo que me retorciera de placer elevando mi cadera pidiendo más.

Oí la risa satisfecha de mi compañero y volvió a repetir lo de antes.

\- ¿Acaso tu amigo es quien te ha puesto así?

De nuevo negué con la cabeza mordiendo mi labio para intentar no emitir ningún sonido cuando volvió a lamer de forma un poco más intensa.

\- ¿Quizás Valkyon te ha hecho esto mismo antes?

De nuevo una negativa hizo girar mi cara, cada vez más nerviosa, más caliente y a punto de estallar de placer.

Volvió a meter los dedos en mi vagina haciendo que emitiera un pequeño grito ahogado por la sorpresa y la excitación.

\- Ni el vampiro habrá probado tu verdadero sabor...

Y mientras jugaba con sus dedos en mi interior pegó su lengua a mi clítoris y lo lamió presionando ligeramente, luego de forma fugaz, cambiando el ritmo, la intensidad y la dirección.

\- Mmnn mierda Leiftan, cállate y fóllame de una vez – alcé la voz mientras el reía divertido.  
\- En seguida, cuando acabe aquí.

Y antes de poder contestarle volvió a lamerme con fruición haciendo que el cosquilleo que sentía hasta el vientre se intensificara, como el inmenso placer que sentía. Clavé mis ahora largas y puntiagudas uñas en la mesa haciendo chirriar la madera barnizada.

Antes de seguir estropeando la mesa de mi madre, llevé mis manos a su cabeza y enredé mis dedos en su pelo, elevando mis caderas ligeramente para sentirle de forma más intensa.

Y entre la destreza de su lengua y el juego de sus dedos, comencé a sentir unos espasmos salvajes y esta vez me fue imposible reprimir un solo grito o gemido.

\- ¡Aaahh Leif! – grité sin pudor cuando alcancé el clímax moviendo mis caderas al compás de mis contracciones.

En cuanto aflojé el pelo de Leiftan, éste sacó sus dedos de mi interior y los lamió mientras me miraba a los ojos satisfecho, lo que me provocó un escalofrío de puro placer.

\- Ahora sí voy a follarte y volverás a gritar mi nombre, por si acaso arriba aún no se han enterado.

Me incorporé un poco para tomar a Leiftan de su camiseta y atraerlo hacia mí para atrapar su boca con la mía. Volví a enrollar mis piernas en su cadera para rozar su miembro y él gimió entre mis labios y se separó para poder sacarse los pantalones, liberando su erección por completo.

Sonreí satisfecha al comprobar que su traje escondía muy bien sus atributos y le miré llena de deseo.

\- Lo tenías muy bien escondido, lástima no haberlo descubierto antes – dije con la voz ronca.

\- Tenía muchas cosas escondidas.

Incorporada en la mesa llevé mi mano a su nuca y le atraje hacia mí para besarle. Él me agarró del culo y lo puso más al borde de la mesa. Luego agarró su miembro y lo dirigió a mi entrada, jugando con el glande en ella.

Nuestros jadeos se oían por todo el salón comedor y, probablemente, por todo el resto de la casa. Éramos puro fuego y parecía que no iba a consumirse nunca, pues volví a humedecerme a pesar de hacer tenido un orgasmo hacía un par de minutos.

\- Leif, métemela ya o lo haré yo a la fuerza.

Se rio en mi boca y sin más dilación la metió hasta el fondo de una estocada, haciendo que gritara su nombre. Arqueé mi espalda y me separé de él para volver a tumbarme sobre la madera, moviendo mis caderas, invitándole a seguir.

\- Tranquila, no hay prisa...

Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y rítmica, con profundas embestidas con sus dedos hincados en mi cadera, mientras jadeaba satisfecho.

\- Mystika...

Moví mi cadera al compás de sus acometidas gimiendo suavemente, sobrepasada por el placer que me regalaba.  
Aun así la mesa empezaba a serme incómoda, por lo que me incorporé y rodeé su cuello para luego lamer sus labios lentamente mientras él seguía moviéndose dentro de mí.  
Retiré su camiseta de forma desesperada para poder sentir toda su piel al descubierto y luego batí con fuerza las alas, elevándome de la mesa. Leiftan me agarró fuerte de las nalgas riendo y caminó hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en el sofá.

Acto seguido comenzó a besar mi cuello, dejando incluso algún pequeño mordisco y fue bajando hasta mi pecho. Metió la mano en el escote y retiró el vestido rompiéndolo primero por las tiras y luego por la mitad. Tiró la tela al suelo y comenzó a pasear sus manos por mi piel, admirando mi cuerpo, mientras yo subía y bajaba lentamente controlando el ritmo de la penetración. Esto provocaba los suaves gruñidos de mi amante, que intentaba acallarlos con mis pechos en su boca.

Agarré la parte de atrás de su pelo y lo aparté un poco de mí, mirándole a los ojos y jadeando.

\- Yo también quiero que te escuchen, cariño – susurré en sus labios.- Que oigan todo el placer que no va a ser para ellos.

Gruñó más fuerte en respuesta y colocó las manos en mi culo para hacer las envestidas más profundas atrayéndome hacía él de forma abrupta.

Por toda la casa se oía el eco de nuestros gemidos y jadeos, así como el de nuestros cuerpos al chocar. Sentía como Leiftan se estremecía bajo mis caderas y su respiración era mucho más acelerada. De nuevo volvió a besar cada centímetro de piel, apretando mis pechos y nalgas con cierto desespero, lamiendo y mordiendo mis pezones arrancándome algún suave grito de placer.

Comenzó a subirme y bajarme él sobre su miembro, haciendo que mi clítoris rozara su pelvis, lo que me hizo perder de nuevo los sentidos. Estaba a punto de estallar de placer, mirando sus ojos brillantes en la semioscuridad del salón.

\- Vas a hacer que me corra de nuevo, maldito demonio.  
\- Aengel – dijo entre jadeos y una sonrisa en sus labios.  
\- Daemon... – vocalicé lentamente para molestarlo, cuando él se incorporó abrazándome por la cadera y acercándose a mi oído.  
\- Te castigaré por eso.

\- No esperaba menos.

Sus gemidos se intensificaron, era imposible que no nos oyeran, ni hablar del fino oído del vampiro y el elfo. Ambos éramos conscientes de ello y eso lo hacía mucho más excitante.

Las manos de mi amante pellizcaban la piel de mi espalda y luego bajaban y agarraban mis nalgas mientras lamía y mordía mis pechos suavemente provocándome escalofríos. Podía notar todo el placer que él sentía bajo mi cuerpo, bajo las caricias de mis manos y comencé a notar palpitar con fuerza su miembro a medida que subía el volumen de sus gruñidos. Me penetraba de forma lenta pero intensa, golpeando contra mi útero.

Entonces mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, señal de que estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax de nuevo. Leiftan clavó sus dedos en mi cintura y se tensó pronunciando mi nombre. Me apretó bien fuerte contra él y entonces sentí los espasmos de su miembro contra mi interior, derramando su semen tibio dentro. En ese momento llegué al orgasmo con él, gritando también su nombre.

Segundos después me apreté contra su torso y le abracé enterrando mi cara en su cuello, aún unidos y algo extenuados. Tardamos unos minutos en regular nuestra respiración mientras seguíamos abrazados, algo sudados por el ejercicio.

\- ¿Cuándo dices que vas a castigarme? – dije sintiéndome juguetona mientras él me apartaba para mirarme a los ojos.

\- Dame cinco minutos y volveré a llevarte al infierno conmigo – aseguró Leiftan dibujando una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Me besó suavemente, como si acariciara mis labios mientras me miraba con una mezcla de dulzura y deseo, pero en seguida intensificó su beso y su lengua fue en busca de la mía.

Entonces noté como su miembro volvía a crecer apresuradamente aún dentro de mi vagina.

\- Me encanta tu naturaleza – susurré en su oído.  
\- Y a mí el camino que has escogido, no te vas a arrepentir.

De eso estaba más que segura, ese adelanto de lo que iba a ser mi vida junto a él era más que suficiente para elegirle...

 **FIN**


	47. Capítulo 44

**CAPÍTULO 44**

 **Y YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS**

Leiftan se aproximó a mí lentamente, sonriendo de forma maliciosa colocando una mano en mi nuca y la otra en mi cintura. En seguida acortó la distancia entre nosotros y me besó. Sus gestos eran algo desesperados, intranquilos.

Puse mis manos en su pecho y finalicé el beso de forma suave para mirarle a los ojos.

 **Leiftan: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué te pasa?**

 **Leiftan: ...Nada.**

 **Mystika: Dime.**

Atrapé su cara con mis manos de forma dulce para darle confianza. Él me apretó un poco contra su cuerpo y me miró ladeando la cabeza. De repente su mirada se endureció.

 **Leiftan: Odio que otro te toque, o que te mire con deseo y no soporto verte en brazos de nadie que no sea yo...**

 **Mystika: Mi ángel caído... ¿Con quién estoy ahora mismo?**

Leiftan hizo una mueca y luego me sonrió.

 **Leiftan: Igualmente me molesta.**

 **Mystika: Lo sé, pero tienes que entender que soy cariñosa con mis amigos.**

 **Leiftan: Soy consciente de ello... eso me encantó siempre en ti. No obstante una cosa es vivirlo y otra...**

Puse un dedo sobre sus labios para que dejara de hablar y luego fui yo quien le besó, aunque de forma tranquilizadora deteniéndome antes de que él se emocionara demasiado.

 **Mystika: Contención... Tenemos la vida por delante y no estamos solos.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Y qué?**

 **Mystika: Me resulta incómodo. Además no soy una chica nada fácil...**

 **Leiftan: Lo sé, te recuerdo que hace meses que deseo estar contigo.**

Enredé mis manos en su pelo masajeando su cabeza con las yemas de mis dedos, mientras le observaba cerrar los ojos suavemente, relajándose al fin. Emitía suaves gemidos de satisfacción, lo que me hacía sonreír.

(Qué fácil resulta calmar a la bestia...)

Solté su pelo para agarrarle de la mano y llevarlo a la habitación de mi madre en silencio para no molestar a nadie.

 **Mystika: Voy a ducharme, ¿Quieres un pijama?**

 **Leiftan: No uso.**

 **Mystika: Bien, vuelvo enseguida.**

Salí de la habitación camino al baño cuando recordé que toda mi ropa estaba en mi cuarto, el que Valkyon ocupaba ahora mismo.

(Quizás ya esté dormido, con un poco de suerte)

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, que se encontraba al lado de la de mi madre, lentamente para no hacer ruido. Todo estaba a oscuras, así que pasé en silencio de puntillas y me dirigí a mi armario para recoger la ropa interior y un camisón de raso.

Cuando lo tuve todo cerré el mueble con cuidado y fui a la salida.

 **Valkyon: ¿Te hace feliz?**

Me dio un vuelco el corazón y paré en seco al escucharle desde la cama en la oscuridad, respirando hondo antes de contestarle sin tan siquiera girarme.

 **Mystika: Me quiere y me lo demuestra.**

Los muelles de la cama chirriaron levemente y unos pasos de pies descalzos se aproximaron a mí mientras yo seguía estática con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

 **Valkyon: No me has contestado.**

Podía sentir su presencia tras de mí apenas a unos centímetros, respirando ligeramente agitado. Tragué saliva con dificultad y finalmente me giré hacia él.

 **Mystika: No tengo por qué hablar de mi vida sentimental contigo, Valkyon.**

 **Valkyon: Antes hablábamos de todo.**

 **Mystika: Antes...**

Dio un corto paso hacia mí y yo lo retrocedí chocando contra la puerta.

 **Valkyon: ¿Le quieres?**

 **Mystika: Valkyon, déjalo.**

 **Valkyon: Necesito entenderlo.**

 **Mystika: No hay nada que entender... Estoy con Leiftan, él es claro, no tiene dudas, no me marea... Y ahora déjame marchar, por favor.**

 **Valkyon: {No... no te creo}**

Volvió a dar otro paso y me agarró por los brazos, moviéndome ligeramente para mantener el contacto visual que nos permitía la poca luz lunar que entraba por la ventana.

 **Valkyon: {Mírame a los ojos y dime que le quieres y entonces no te molestaré más}**

No conseguía apartar mi vista de sus ojos en la semioscuridad de la habitación, que tenía empañados por la angustia y la incertidumbre. Leiftan estaba al otro lado de la pared y desconocía si tenía el oído fino y podía escucharnos.

Esta proximidad aceleró los latidos de mi corazón y el dolor reflejado en su rostro hacía que se me encogiera sin poder evitarlo, pero era incapaz de contestarle. Realmente no podía mirarle a los ojos y mentirle.

Se aproximó aún más y se inclinó hacia mí, haciendo que varios mechones de su pelo cayeran a los lados de mi cara. Sus manos abandonaron mis brazos para dirigirse hacia mi cintura. Rápidamente puse mis manos sobre su pecho, que se encontraba despojado de su chaleco y en seguida pude sentir el calor de su piel traspasar la mía. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

 **Valkyon: {Dímelo}**

 **Mystika: {Valkyon, por favor, no hagas esto...}**

 **Valkyon: {Mírame}**

Negué con la cabeza y dejé mis ojos cerrados, pero entonces él puso suavemente una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla, provocando que le mirara.

Se encontraba más cerca aún. No podía ni pensar ni contestar, sólo deseaba una cosa, pero...

 _ ***BLAM***_

La puerta de la entrada se cerró de un portazo sobresaltándonos a ambos y yo proveché esos momentos de confusión para abrir la puerta y salir al fin a toda prisa.

 **Valkyon: ¡Mystika!**

Al alcanzar la escalera para bajar, Leiftan salió de la habitación de mi madre con total tranquilidad.

 **Leiftan: Es tu padre.**

Lo miré extrañada y algo nerviosa, buscando en sus gestos algún signo que demostrara que había oído nuestra conversación, pero nada. Luego ambos bajamos al piso de abajo para reunirnos con Tristan. Éste se encontraba frente el mueble de la entrada observando una foto mía de pequeña subida a la moto de mi padre adoptivo.

 **Tristan: ¿Cómo va?**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo has entrado?**

 **Tristan: Tengo mis trucos. Venid.**

Depositó de nuevo el marco en su lugar y nos dirigió hacia el jardín para evitar que los chicos nos escucharan o vieran. A esas horas refrescaba, podía sentirlo en la humedad del ambiente, pero ya no lo notaba en mi cuerpo, no sentía frío alguno.

 **Tristan: Estoy cerca de dar con ellos.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Cerca? ¿Y por qué has vuelto?**

 **Tristan: Tengo que encontrar al vidente, no está lejos de aquí, así que me he acercado para comprobar cómo va todo.**

 **Leiftan: Todo está en orden.**

 **Mystika: ¿De qué habláis?**

Ambos se giraron hacia mí y Leiftan miró a mi padre para darle la palabra a él.

 **Tristan: Aprovecho la visita para encontrar los faeries escondidos en la tierra.**

 **Mystika: Si están escondidos ¿no será que no quieren ser encontrados?**

 **Tristan: No necesariamente, hay varios que tienen sus poderes sellados y desconocen su naturaleza... hay una Aengel, una hembra.**

Dijo esto último mirando a Leiftan con una gran sonrisa y por la cara de asombro de éste adiviné que no sólo no había muchos Aengels en general, sino que escaseaban las hembras de su especie. Encontrar una y poder llevarla a Eldarya debía ser importante para ellos.

 **Tristan: Lástima que nuestras hembras no nos vayan a permitir engendrar con otras.**

 **Leiftan: A mi no importa si me lo permite o no, yo no quiero.**

Leiftan agarró mi mano y me miró con una sonrisa encantadora para luego besarla.

 **Tristan: Vaya par de lovigis... encantador... Bueno, a lo que venía: el domingo estaré de vuelta si no lo hago antes y volveremos a Eldarya con Marian y los faeries.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Qué hay de ellos?**

 **Tristan: Los mataremos en cuanto lleguemos, hacerlo aquí es peligroso, los descubrirían y mejor que los humanos sigan pensando que los faeries estamos en nuestro mundo.**

Intentaba mantenerme impasible ante el anuncio de Tristan. Matar a mis amigos, llevarse a mi madre a Eldarya...

Leiftan se giró de nuevo hacia mí sonriendo plácidamente, ignorando cuánto me afectaban las palabras de mi padre.

 **Leiftan: Debemos comprometernos en cuanto lleguemos.**

 **Mystika: ¿...C-comprometernos? ¿Tan pronto?**

 **Leiftan: Por supuesto, la profecía debe cumplirse.**

 **Mystika: La profecía... Pero ¿no habla de una unión con la realeza?**

 **Tristan: Hija, Leiftan es el príncipe de los Aengels. Sus padres eran los antiguos reyes y mi familia los servía. Todos nos ocultamos en esa aldea que visitaste y ya sabes el resto de la historia.**

(Un príncipe... La unión con la realeza de la que habla la profecía...)

Desde luego mi vida estaba tomando un giro que jamás imaginé y resultaba que todo esto estaba predestinado.

 **Mystika: ¿Así que ahora soy una princesa?**

 **Tristan: ¿Ahora? Ya lo eras.**

 **Mystika: ¿!Cómo dices!?**

 **Tristan: Tu abuela, tu madre y tú sois las únicas descendientes vivas del príncipe Mael. Fue el encargado de engendrar la descendencia de su familia.**

 **Mystika: Hay algo que no acabo de entender... ¿Por qué perseguir y matar a los descendientes de Aurus y no a los míos?**

 **Tristan: Oh eso. Los Dragones eran la especie más importante por aquel entonces y nosotros y los Fenghuangs teníamos amistad con una parte de ellos, según las familias y sus alianzas.**

 **Mystika: Así que los Aengels erais amigos de los Rubí y otras familias aliadas menos importantes y los Fenghuangs de los Aurus y demás...**

 **Leiftan: Así es. Son alianzas antiguas. Los Fenghuangs se ocuparon también de que no quedara nadie de tu familia o afines en Eldarya.**

(¿Los Fenghuangs matando gente? Creía que sus valores nada tenían que ver con esas prácticas...)

Mi cara de confusión debía ser bastante evidente, pues mi padre comenzó a reír.

 **Tristan: Como ves, no es oro todo lo que reluce. Quizás ahora tengan otro código de conducta, tanto ellos como la Guardia de Eel, pero en el pasado no eran lo que ahora aparentan.**

 **Mystika: Ya veo...**

Me separé de ellos y me senté en un banco del jardín rodeado de las flores azules de mi madre. Deseaba poder contar con la compañía de mi perra y mis ratas, pues siempre me ayudaban a calmarme, pero no las vería hasta el domingo...

De fondo oía a la perfección la conversación entre los dos demonios, que hablaban del regreso a Eldarya. Y no sólo eso, sino de cómo acabarían con la vida de los tres jefes de Guardia...

Leiftan pidió ocuparse personalmente de Valkyon y Tristan de Ezarel. Entonces escuché cómo decían que yo podría ocuparme del tercero y así evitar que éste contraatacara.

(¿Ocuparme de Nevra?)

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

(No ha podido mentirme, me ha mirado a los ojos y no ha podido contestarme. Eso tiene que significar algo...)

Sentado en la cama oí el suave chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y volví a levantarme de la cama con el corazón acelerado.

 **Ezarel: Hey Valk...**

 **Valkyon: Ah eres tú...**

 **Ezarel: Vaya gracias.**

 **Valkyon: Perdona, creí que...**

 **Ezarel: ¿Sería Mystika? Hemos... oído vuestra conversación. Siento lo que te ha dicho...**

 **Valkyon: ¿Sentirlo? ¡No, teníais razón! Me contestó con evasivas y no pudo mentirme mirándome a los ojos.**

(Ellos no la habían visto, no observaron la angustia en sus ojos ni cómo me miró, tal y como lo hacía antes...)

 **Ezarel: Entonces...**

 **Valkyon: Está haciendo un papel y no sé cuánto de lejos va a tener que llegar en su actuación...**

 **Ezarel: ¿Te refieres a lo que tenga que hacer con Leiftan para que no desconfíe de ella?**

Asentí de forma sombría y recordé lo que él dijo de su forma de besar. No dejó entrever que hubiera pasado algo más que eso y de hecho seguro que lo hubiera usado para herirnos, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo aguantaría él, y más aun siendo lo que era?

 **Ezarel: Seguro que ella se apañará bien. Recuerda cómo resistió a un vínculo sobrenatural.**

 **Valkyon: Sí... Ojalá no tenga que hacer algo que no quiere por nosotros.**

La puerta principal volvió a sonar y nos quedamos en absoluto silencio. Se oían murmullos de una conversación inentendibles para mí, así que miré a mi amigo por si él era capaz de oír con mayor claridad.

 **Ezarel: Sólo son Mystika y Leiftan.**

Cerró los ojos y se concentró mientras observaba su orejas moverse para enfocar mejor los sonidos.

Empezó a fruncir el ceño contrariado mientras mi ansiedad crecía sin saber qué le provocaba esa mueca.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Ezarel: Hablan de la profecía de la salvación... ¿¡Pero qué!?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué?**

 **Ezarel: Mystika... es... es la Elegida. Claro, su transformación... ¿Recuerdas la profecía?**

 **Valkyon: S-sí, algo recuerdo.**

 **Ezarel: Bien, pues resulta que Leiftan es príncipe de los Daemons... y se han comprometido. La unión con la realeza.**

Retrocedí hasta la cama y me senté pesadamente en ella, negando con la cabeza.

 **Ezarel: Lo harán oficial al llegar de nuevo a Eldarya. Tenemos que matarles antes.**

Miré a Ezarel algo turbado y asentí en silencio.

(Quizás es la única manera de liberarla)

* * *

 **Mystika: Así que unión por todo lo alto, ¿eh?**

 **Leiftan: Acorde a nuestro rango. Y unidos ya no habrá motivo para esconderse, somos la llave para la salvación de Eldarya.**

 **Mystika: Rangos, pomposidad, aduladores, ... iugh.**

Leiftan me envolvió en sus brazos riendo y me apretó fuerte.

 **Leiftan: ¿No ibas a ducharte?**

 **Mystika: Mhh sí, voy.**

Después de depositar un rápido beso en sus labios corrí hacia el piso de arriba para ducharme lo antes posible, no faltaban muchas horas para amanecer ya.

Al llegar a la primera planta oí murmullos en mi habitación, eran Valkyon y Ezarel. Ignorándolos me metí en el baño y puse el agua a calentar mientras me desvestía.

Me miré en el espejo con mi apariencia humana al completo y observé mi hombro izquierdo. Llevé mis dedos a la cicatriz ondulada y pensé en su "gemela".

(No es momento de flaquear, sigue como hasta ahora y todo irá bien)

...

Me desperté con el sonido de mi móvil vibrar en la mesita de noche. Eran las once de la mañana y me estaba llegando alguna notificación sin importancia.

Me estiré para activar todo el cuerpo gruñendo y unos brazos me rodearon atrayéndome hacia su torso.

 **Leiftan: Me pasaría el día entero aquí...**

 **Mystika: Lástima que tenga que salir a comprar. ¡Además tengo hambre!**

 **Leiftan: Mhhh.**

En vez de soltarme enterró su cara entre mi pelo y mi cuello, provocándome cosquillas. Me retorcí entre sus brazos riendo hasta que conseguí escapar de su agarre, aunque no parecía dispuesto a rendirse fácilmente.

Antes de que pudiera volver a retenerme me precipité hacia la puerta y salí de la habitación cerrando tras de mí.

Casualmente en ese mismo momento salía Valkyon de mi habitación peinando su pelo hacia atrás con los dedos y bostezando.

Me miró fijamente por unos segundos y en sus intenciones pude adivinar un acercamiento nada apropiado estando Leiftan despierto a pocos metros.

 **Mystika: ... Buenos días.**

 **Valkyon: Buenos días.**

Después de echar un vistazo de reojo a la habitación de mi madre, pasé rápidamente por su lado y bajé las escaleras sin mirarle para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando me encontraba preparando la cafetera Valkyon se colocó detrás de mí y acarició mi pelo con dulzura. No pude evitar dejar lo que estaba haciendo y suspirar de placer al sentir su contacto.

 **Valkyon: {Mystika...}**

(Puede bajar en cualquier momento y si ve esto nos traerá problemas)

Atrapé su mano y la retiré mientras miraba de reojo la puerta vigilando que Leiftan no apareciera.

 **Mystika: {Valkyon, no}**

Aunque mi contestación fue seca apreté ligeramente su mano y la acaricié disimuladamente para luego soltarla como si nada.

Él suspiró también, pero sonaba aliviado, había comprendido mi gesto. Se separó uno o dos metros mientras me miraba fijamente preparar el café.

 **Valkyon: ¿Te ayudo con algo?**

 **Leiftan: Ya le ayudo yo, tú puedes sentarte en la mesa.**

Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escucharle hablar, como si nos hubiera pillado en flagrante delito, pues no habíamos oído sus pasos aproximarse. Eché un vistazo rápido a Valkyon y puse mi mejor sonrisa al girarme hacia Leiftan.

 **Mystika: Yo estoy con el café, ¿puedes coger el pan que hay en el primer cajón de ese aparato y tostarlo?**

Le señalé la puerta del congelador y en cuanto tuvo el pan le mostré cómo funcionaba la tostadora.

Valkyon se había ido a sentar a la mesa de la cocina mientras acabábamos. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mí, controlando mis movimientos y los de Leiftan.

En ese momento aparecieron por la puerta el elfo y el vampiro.

 **Nevra: Buenos días.**

 **Ezarel: Hola.**

 **Mystika: Podéis sentaros, el desayuno está casi listo.**

Hicieron caso sin añadir nada más, con las miradas expectantes, observándose unos a otros.

(Tienen que haber escuchado casi todo lo que pasó anoche...)

Dejé la comida en la mesa para que se sirvieran intentando no mirarles demasiado, pero algo llamó poderosamente mi atención. Nevra tenía mal aspecto de nuevo, algo que apenas se notaba anoche por la escasa luz y cada vez que me acercaba a él clavaba la punta de los dedos en la madera de la mesa y cerraba los ojos, como si hiciera un esfuerzo enorme por mantenerse tranquilo.

Desayuné apoyada en la encimera con Leiftan a mi lado como si fuera un guardaespaldas, hasta que todos acabamos de comer en silencio y luego recogimos la cocina.

 **Mystika: Tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas.**

 **Leiftan: Te acompaño.**

 **Mystika: Tendrás que ponerte ropa normal.**

Leiftan hizo una mueca como si estuviera ofendido, haciéndome reír.

 **Mystika: Sólo los niños se disfrazan durante todo el día, tú ya eres mayorcito, sería raro que fueras vestido así. Tienes la misma talla que mi padre, el que me crio, vaya.**

 **Leiftan: Está bien, pero nos llevamos a alguno... Nevra. Él pasará más desapercibido y tenemos la misma talla.**

Asentí y fui a cambiarme y a buscar ropa para los chicos. Mi madre no había tirado ni donado nada aún, no había sido capaz después de varios años.

Una vez listos me acerqué a Leiftan para hablar a solas con él.

 **Mystika: {¿Estás seguro de llevarnos a Nevra?}**

 **Leiftan: {Es el único que pasaría desapercibido. El elfo tiene las orejas más largas y el pelo azul y no tienes ropa para el otro}**

 **Mystika: {Pero es un vampiro, no parece que su cuerpo reaccione igual que en Eldarya. Mírale}**

 **Leiftan: {Lo sé, el sol le debilitará y así no hará ninguna tontería}**

Le miré sorprendida al entender que elegirle a él no había sido sólo buena solución práctica, sino que serviría para tenerle debilitado y que los tres jefes no estuvieran juntos.

 **Mystika: {Lo entiendo pero es peligroso, su hambre no se apacigua con la comida, temo que pueda atacar a alguien...}**

 **Leiftan: {Tranquila, estará demasiado débil hasta para eso}**

Finalmente y sin más argumentos en contra de su decisión asentí, aunque no tan segura como él lo estaba de las posibles reacciones del vampiro.

...

Al rato llegamos al supermercado, Leiftan acompañaba a Nevra para tenerlo controlado mientras yo llenaba la cesta con algunas cosas para pasar el día.

Nevra parecía enfermo, con unas grandes ojeras surcando sus ojos, pero como vaticinó Leiftan, apenas tenía energía más que para caminar. El espectáculo era completamente lamentable.

Un vez acabadas las compras volvimos rápidamente a casa. Nevra se sentó en el sofá de forma pesada ante el asombro de sus amigos, probablemente era la primera vez que le veían así.

Yo me llevé a Leiftan a la cocina para hablar con él.

 **Mystika: {Leiftan hay que darle sangre, ahora está debilitado pero por la noche la cosa cambiará y podría atacar a alguien movido por sus impulsos}**

 **Leiftan: {¿Y qué pretendes? No podemos traer ningún humano sin que suponga un problema y no creo que ninguno de sus amigos quiera ser mordido por un vampiro hambriento}**

 **Mystika: {Mi sangre le sacia más que las demás...}**

 **Leiftan: Ni hablar.**

Antes esa sentencia tan tajante, me aproximé a él y le abracé mirándole a los ojos.

 **Mystika: {Mi amor, es la mejor opción y tengo más fuerza que él. Además estás tú para controlar la situación}**

Mi voz sonó lo más dulce posible, ablandando el semblante del Daemon. Parecía atrapado por mis ojos mientras paseaba sus dedos por mis omóplatos.

 **Leiftan: Está bien...**

Le sonreí para luego besarle en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento.

 **Leiftan: Voy a buscarlo.**

En cuanto salió de la cocina vino a mí una idea algo descabellada. Mi padre y Leiftan iban a matarlos y yo tenía que prevenirlos de la única forma que era posible teniendo a Leiftan pegado a mí a todas horas.

Abrí el cajón de los cubiertos, cogí un pequeño y afilado cuchillo y lo escondí en la cintura del pantalón.

Acto seguido apareció Leiftan con Nevra agarrado del brazo y lo sentó en una de las sillas sin nada de delicadeza, casi desplomándolo sobre ella.

 **Nevra: ¿Qué quieres?**

 **Leiftan: Vamos a hacer que te encuentres mejor.**

Nevra nos miró confuso a ambos y antes de buscar un pretexto para hacer que Leiftan se fuera por al menos un par de minutos, se disculpó para ir al baño y prohibió que comenzáramos sin estar él presente.

(Es el momento)

Me acerqué a Nevra, agarré su mano y sin que se diera cuenta saqué el cuchillo y le corté haciendo que un hilo de sangre brotara del dedo.

 **Nevra: ¿Pero qué...?**

Sin dejarle seguir la frase, acerqué su dedo a mi boca y bebí de su sangre ante su cara de total asombro.

(Es arriesgado, pero es la única opción)

En cuanto oí la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo solté su mano y guardé el cuchillo disimuladamente. Nevra volvió a poner una expresión neutra, aunque se veía que seguía sin comprender lo que había hecho.

 **Leiftan: Bueno, ya podéis.**

Me senté al lado de Nevra y le ofrecí mi brazo para que se alimentara, como hiciera en ocasiones anteriores.

 **Mystika: Tienes que comer antes de que cometas alguna tontería.**

Entonces pareció entenderlo todo, pero en seguida cambió la expresión de asombro para que Leiftan no sospechara nada. Agarró mi brazo y manteniendo cierta distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, seguramente por prudencia, lo mordió para comenzar a succionar con avidez.

Obviando la reacción instintiva de mi cuerpo y con la cabeza gacha como si aguantara el dolor, me mantuve lo más serena que pude hasta que Nevra, por su propio pie, se detuvo. Cuando abrió el ojo su iris se había tornado rojo, como la vez anterior que intercambiamos sangre.

Leiftan le miró curioso, pero debió pensar que era algo normal, porque no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello y tanto Nevra como yo no hicimos ningún gesto que nos delatara, actuamos como si fuera lo normal.

 **Mystika: Bien, voy a hacer la comida.**

...

Después de comer fuimos a echar una siesta, ya que nadie había dormido demasiado esa noche. Luego cenamos y nos dispusimos a arreglarnos para salir de nuevo. Nos colocamos nuestros "disfraces" y salimos. Leiftan se llevó a Valkyon esta vez, como si sospechara algo y quisiera mantenerlo alejado de mí.

(¿Quizás finalmente nos oyera anoche?)

Llegamos pronto a la discoteca, por lo que aún estaba a medio llenar y mis amigos vendrían más tarde según quedé con ellos por mensaje.

Nos dirigimos directamente a la barra para pedir algo de beber y Leiftan se sentó en un taburete y con mi mano agarrada me hizo girar sobre mí misma como si bailáramos para luego atraparme entre sus brazos, quedando cara a cara. No perdió tiempo para besar cada rincón de mi rostro de forma suave mientras me miraba.

Tener a los chicos detrás de él hacia que la situación resultara un tanto embarazosa, así que le abracé fuerte colocando mi cabeza sobre su hombro mientras sonaba alguna canción romántica que hablaba de un amor prohibido o algo por el estilo.

Miré a Valkyon que tenía su vista fija en mí mientras alrededor resonaban los versos que bien podríamos dedicarnos.

 **Mystika:** _ **(Nev... Dile a Valkyon que la respuesta a sus preguntas es "no")**_

 **Nevra:** _ **(Descuida)**_

En efecto había funcionado. Como la otra vez cuando intercambiamos sangre, podíamos leer los pensamientos del otro y sentir las emociones.

Nevra se acercó al oído de Valkyon y entonces éste me volvió a mirar con una leve sonrisa contenida. Pero yo no podía sentirme más incómoda con Leiftan acariciándome entre sus brazos mientras moría por ir a los de Valkyon, algo que no podía ser, no por el momento, al menos.

De repente sentí la vibración de mi móvil y lo saqué separándome un poco de Leiftan para ver quién era. Un mensaje de Enna diciendo que llegarían en unos diez minutos.

 **Mystika: Leif, ahora vendrán mis amigas. Me gustaría contarles lo nuestro antes de que me vieran así contigo.**

 **Leiftan: Entiendo, pero no tardes en contárselo, no quiero tenerte lejos durante mucho rato.**

 **Mystika: Tranquilo, no me separaré de ti por mucho tiempo. Eso sí, necesito ir al baño ahora.**

 **Leiftan: Jajaja ve.**

Me dio un ligero beso en los labios al que me dejé hacer sin más y fui dirección al baño, pasando por delante de mis amigos. En ese momento Nevra se acercó de nuevo al oído de Valkyon mientras éste me miraba atento.

Llegué a la puerta del servicio de mujeres y cuando fui a abrir, una mano me atrapó por la muñeca para girarme de golpe.

Valkyon me sujetaba a pocos centímetros de mí, avanzando para acortar la poca distancia que quedaba. Y soltando mi brazo llevó sus dos manos a mi cintura suavemente pero manteniéndome firme contra él.

Instintivamente puse mis manos sobre su pecho como si pretendiera frenarle, aunque no hubo tal resistencia de mi parte.

 **Mystika: ¿...Estás loco?**

 **Valkyon: Sólo por ti.**

Rápidamente, como si el tiempo nos faltara, juntó sus labios con los míos de forma apresurada, apremiante pero dulce, saboreando cada milímetro, aprovechando cada preciado segundo. Yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para sentirle aún más cerca de mí, enredando mis dedos en su pelo y obviando el peligro inminente a nuestro alrededor.

(Dios mío...)

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	48. Capítulo 45

**CAPÍTULO 45**

 **INEVITABLE**

 **[NEVRA]**

Era el momento perfecto y quizás el único, tenía que distraer a Leiftan todo el tiempo que pudiera mientras Mystika iba al baño.

Me acerqué a la oreja de Valkyon para que el Daemon no pudiera escuchar nada.

 **Nevra: {Mystika va al baño. Ve tras ella, yo distraigo a Leiftan}**

Valkyon abandonó su lugar de forma disimulada detrás de Mystika y yo me puse al lado de Leiftan para llamar su atención.

 **Nevra: Eh Leiftan.**

Él giró su vista hacia mí mirando de reojo y por encima del hombro, como si yo fuera alguien insignificante. Algo que no le habría permitido en otras circunstancias, pero que hoy lo dejaría pasar para cumplir mi objetivo.

(Con que esas tenemos...)

 **Nevra: ¿Te fijaste en la cara de tu chica cuando la mordí? No era dolor lo que reprimía precisamente, ¿sabes?**

 **Leiftan: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

Se giró algo más, aparentando estar sólo ligeramente interesado por mi pregunta malintencionada. Había dado en el clavo para captar su atención.

 **Nevra: ¿Acaso no sabes lo que produce la mordida de un vampiro?**

Él entrecerró los ojos para mirarme de forma inquisitoria mientras sentía cómo aumentaba su malestar.

 **Nevra: Oh tranquilo, yo te lo explico. Verás, la razón de que pusiera esa cara y de que todas repitan sin excepción, es porque la mordida resulta terriblemente placentera.**

Esta vez Leiftan se giró lo suficiente para que ambos quedáramos cara a cara. Tenía que seguir provocándole para que sólo me prestara atención a mí y no a su alrededor.

 **Nevra: Lástima que en esta ocasión estuvieras delante, eso la hizo contenerse. Me encanta cuando no lo hace y escuchar sus gemidos. Y por tu cara y por lo poco o nada que escuché anoche, aún no te ha regalado los oídos con ellos, ¿me equivoco?**

Leiftan comenzó a temblar de la rabia y llevó sus manos al cuello de mi camiseta, agarrándola con fuerza mientras veía como sus ojos comenzaban a oscurecerse y sus iris a tomar un extraño brillo.

 **Leiftan: Tú...**

Después de ese gruñido, su vista se desvió hacia dónde estaba Ezarel, interrumpiendo así su intervención.

 **Leiftan: ¿Dónde está Valkyon?**

 **Nevra: Yo que sé, no soy su niñera.**

Me soltó la camiseta con otro gruñido y sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia los baños también.

 **Nevra:** _ **(Mystika, Leiftan va para allá)**_

* * *

Tiré de la cadena del váter mientras intentaba calmar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, que rugía con fuerza en mi pecho. Respiré hondo un par de veces más y salí del pequeño habitáculo para dirigirme al espejo.

Leiftan apareció en el baño haciendo chocar la puerta contra la pared mientras yo disimulaba haciendo ver que me retocaba el maquillaje.

 **Mystika: Cariño, te dije que iba un momento al baño, no voy a escapar de ti.**

 **Leiftan: ¿¡Dónde está!?**

 **Mystika: ¿Dónde está quién?**

Se dirigió hacia las puertas de los aseos y comenzó a abrirlas una por una sin delicadeza alguna.

 **Leiftan: ¡Valkyon!**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Esto es el baño de las chicas y los hombres no podéis entrar aquí.**

Terminó de comprobar todos los rincones y se acercó a mí desde atrás mientras nos observábamos fijamente a través del espejo. Su mirada era de desconfianza.  
Puso sus manos en mi cadera y me giró hacia él.

 **Leiftan: No está...**

 **Mystika: Obviamente no. Si crees que ha ido al baño, el de los chicos está en la puerta de al lado. Aquí no funcionan las cosas como en el Cuartel.**

 **Leiftan: Mhhh.**

Coloqué también mis manos en su cadera y lo atraje hacia mí sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

 **Mystika: Vayamos de nuevo a la barra, si entra alguna chica y te ve aquí llamarán a los de seguridad.**

A regañadientes me cogió de la mano y me sacó del baño cuando nos encontramos a Valkyon de frente, saliendo por la puerta de al lado. Él nos miró un segundo y se fue con los otros dos jefes sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

 **Mystika: ¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes.**

Me estrechó la mano más fuerte y sonrió de lado sin dejar de caminar hasta ocupar nuestra posición anterior en la barra del bar. Pero esta vez me separé rápidamente de él con la excusa de pedir otra bebida.

Cuando creí que por fin se había calmado por completo mi pulso, vi a Valkyon mirarme con ternura y mi corazón volvió a latir desbocado recordando nuestro beso. Inconscientemente llevé los dedos a mis labios sonriendo.

 _ ***FLASHBACK***_

Mi mente estaba nublada, en blanco, pensando únicamente en el hombre que tenía entre mis brazos, en su suave pelo entre mis dedos, en los labios que me besaban con tanta pasión como cariño, en su abrazo firme y nada vacilante, en su calor atravesando mi piel, en nuestros corazones latiendo con fuerza en el pecho.

Deseaba que ese momento no terminara nunca, lo había esperado por tanto tiempo...

 **Nevra:** _ **(Mystika, Leiftan va para allá)**_

Y así es como explotó esa burbuja de ensueño en la que me encontraba, con la advertencia de Nevra.

Me separé de su boca muy a mi pesar y deslicé mis manos hacia su pecho de nuevo. Sus ojos brillaban como nunca mientras profundizaba su mirada en la mía un poco desconcertado por mi separación.

 **Mystika: Leiftan viene hacia aquí, métete en el baño de los chicos y sal en un rato.**

 **Valkyon: Ten cuidado.**

Dicho esto besó mi frente y ambos nos metimos en nuestros respectivos baños. Yo entré en uno de los aseos, me apoyé en la puerta una vez cerrada y dejé escapar un suspiro desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

 _ ***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***_

Finalizar ese beso había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho, sobre todo cuando mi cuerpo únicamente me pedía continuar y aún más con la mirada de Valkyon, que parecía no entender por qué me detenía.

En cuanto me sirvieron la cerveza le di un buen trago para intentar calmar mis ánimos, pues si me acercaba a Leiftan en mi estado seguro que lo notaría.

Por suerte en seguida aparecieron mis amigas y así es como no me vi obligada a volver en brazos del Daemon.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

No podía dejar de mirarla recordando de nuevo el beso, el primero que sentía completamente real, siendo ambos conscientes de ello, de lo que queríamos y sentíamos.

Me alegraba haberme arriesgado la noche anterior para poder comprobar si la teoría de mis amigos era cierta, tenía que salir de dudas y ahora ya estaba todo claro. Todo lo que había hecho fue para protegernos de los Daemons.

Y como si sintiera mis ojos puestos en ella me miró de reojo y me sonrió para luego llevarse los dedos a sus labios acariciándolos y mis ganas de agarrarla y llevármela lejos de allí no hicieron más que crecer, obviando todo sentido común.

En cuanto le sirvieron su bebida dio un largo trago y se giró para volver de nuevo con Leiftan, pero por suerte sus amigas aparecieron y ella lo dejó de lado para estar con ellas con aire aliviado.

 **Mystika: ¡Chicas! Ya estáis aquí al fin. Venid y sentaos aquí. ¿Qué queréis tomar?**

Cuando ambas tuvieron sus bebidas se sentaron junto a nosotros tomando un par de taburetes más. La chica del pelo plateado lo hizo al lado de Leiftan y en seguida entabló conversación con él, apartándose ambos ligeramente de nosotros.

La otra amiga se sentó entre Nevra y Mystika y ésta a mi lado. Y aunque ella hablaba sobre todo con su amiga y Nevra y parecía ignorarme lo suficiente para que Leiftan no sospechara, apoyó sus manos en la parte trasera del taburete, acercándose a mí de forma casi imperceptible.

En seguida nuestros dedos se encontraron y pegamos un poco más nuestra pierna a la del otro, como si fuera una necesidad el estar en contacto físico. Mi pulso se volvió loco, pero luché por mantenerme sereno e indiferente mientras de reojo comprobaba como Leiftan iba vigilándonos sin dejar de atender a la chica que le hablaba de forma animada, acercándose a él para hacerse oír por encima de la música. Por suerte desde su ángulo no podía adivinar ninguno de nuestros contactos.

* * *

Quizás el riesgo era demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo, necesitaba tocarle, sentir que todo esto era real, que no era mi imaginación como había creído hasta ahora.

Aunque intentaba mantener una conversación coherente me estaba costando horrores y sentía palpitar mis sienes al compás de mi corazón.

Miré varias veces a Leiftan para controlar que no estuviera dándose cuenta de nada, pero no sólo no parecía no sospechar lo que ocurría, sino que me miraba como si creyera que le vigilaba por celos.

Ciertamente parecía haber congeniado con Haydee a la primera, pues charlaban de forma fluida y nada forzada. Al menos esa era la impresión que daba por la expresión de sus caras, ya que no podía oírles.

(Un momento, ¿y si la solución a mi problema es usar estos supuestos celos míos a mi favor para poder mantenerme distante? Si me hago la ofendida...)

Para conseguir mi objetivo, ante todo lo primero era no ser descubierta y seguir con mi papel, así que me separé de Valkyon aunque no quisiera en absoluto y me fui con Leiftan y Haydee de forma despreocupada. Mis amigas seguían sin saber la clase de relación que teníamos.

 **Mystika: Chicos, ¿qué tal si nos vamos ya al Onix? Ya me cansé de esta música.**

 **Haydee: Me parece bien, yo también prefiero ir allí. ¿Y tú Leiftan?**

 **Leiftan: Iré dónde sea mientras siga disfrutando de tan agradable compañía.**

Haydee sonrió encantada por la respuesta y avisamos al resto para salir del Pandora y dirigirnos al Onix.

De camino mi móvil sonó al llegarme la notificación de un mensaje. Me rezagué un poco mientras lo leía, era de Axel diciendo que estaban ya en el bar y quería hablar conmigo más tarde. Le contesté que llegaría en cinco minutos y volví a guardar el teléfono.

 **Leiftan: ¿Quién es esta vez?**

 **Mystika: ¡Qué susto Leif! No seas tan sigiloso. Es mi amigo, que quiere hablar conmigo.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Otra vez? ¿Es necesario?**

 **Mystika: ¿Algún problema por hablar con mi amigo? ¿Acaso no hablas tú con mi amiga?**

Antes de darme una contestación se aproximó más a mí y acarició mi espalda hasta la nuca provocándome escalofríos.

 **Leiftan: ¿Estás celosa?**

 **Mystika: En absoluto.**

Entonces me aparté de él para que dejará de tocarme y él se rio satisfecho, pensando que realmente estaba muerta de celos por su proximidad con mi amiga.

(Qué simple eres demonio...)

Me acerqué a mis amigas y les pregunté qué tal lo pasaban con los chicos.

 **Haydee: Tenías razón con el rubio, es un encanto y un gran conversador.**

 **Enna: ¡Sí, nos has dejado de lado por él!**

 **Haydee: Sólo me apetecía charlar un poco con él, es todo. Tú has estado pegada al que va de vampiro.**

 **Enna: ¡Pero no a solas!**

Al fin llegamos al bar y divisé a Axel con los del grupo. Ya no iban disfrazados, al parecer sólo lo hicieron para la actuación y al fin y al cabo ya no era Halloween.

 **Mystika: ¡Ax!**

Mi amigo se giró en cuanto me escuchó y me abrazó para saludarme.

Al llegar el resto hice las presentaciones oportunas, exceptuando a Leiftan y Axel que ni se saludaron. Una vez acabé nos fuimos a una mesa con sofás y nos pusimos cómodos.

Como Leiftan y Haydee volvieron a sentarse juntos le eché una mirada falsamente molesta y me senté junto a mis amigos ignorándole casi el resto de la noche. Di las gracias internamente y disfruté de la música y la compañía.

...

Al rato se habían formado grupitos y alguno de los chicos del grupo se había ido a hablar con otras personas que había en el bar. Incluso Nevra y Enna estaban algo apartados charlando.

El Daemon y mi amiga seguían en su mundo y parecía que a él ya no le importaba demasiado que les dijera a mis amigas que estábamos juntos, aunque sabía que sólo lo hacía para seguir poniéndome celosa.

 **Mystika: Chicos, ¿queréis algo? Voy a por más cerveza.**

Axel negó enseñándome su botella casi llena y Ezarel y Valkyon respondieron de forma afirmativa.

Una vez tuve las bebidas fui un momento a dónde estaba el DJ. Ya quedaba poco para el cierre y para despedir a la gente del local ponían una balada en contraste con la música que sonaba por lo general.

Le pedí que, llegado el momento, pusiera la misma canción que canté para Valkyon esa noche y volví con los chicos entregándoles sus bebidas.

 **Axel: Hey, ¿podemos hablar un momento?**

 **Mystika: Sí, claro. Chicos ahora vengo.**

Nos dirigimos a una esquina alejada de la barra y nos sentamos en un taburete frente a frente. Axel agarró mi mano y me miró seriamente.

 **Mystika: Ax, mañana me marcho.**

Abrió los ojos un segundo por la sorpresa y después frunció el ceño contrariado.

 **Axel: Tan pronto...**

 **Mystika: Sí, debo hacerlo.**

 **Axel: Entiendo, al menos esta vez sé que te marchas.**

 **Mystika: Vendré más a menudo de visita.**

 **Axel: Claro.**

Desvió la mirada y soltó mi mano algo derrotado. Me dolía verle así, pero no podía hacer nada más, tenía que seguir a mi destino, tenía que irme con Valkyon, ya no lo dejaría escapar costara lo que me costara.

Me levanté del taburete y le abracé con fuerza, siendo correspondida de inmediato.

 **Mystika: {Te quiero}**

 **Axel: Y yo a ti.**

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

En cuanto volvió con las bebidas su amigo se la llevó para hablar con ella a solas. Se notaba de lejos que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero no me sentí mal cuando se fue con él, al fin tenía total confianza y seguridad con respecto a ella. Sabía lo que sentía por mí sin necesidad de preguntarle, sólo con mirarle a los ojos o rozar su piel, había bajado la barrera.

Al rato de hablar vi que se abrazaban con expresión melancólica, sin duda parecía una despedida. La de ella era sólo física, la de él era algo más, la dejaba marchar a su pesar.

Al fin se separaron para tomar distintos caminos y ella vino y se sentó en un taburete en frente de nosotros. Entonces la música de repente tomó un ritmo totalmente diferente y en seguida reconocí las notas que sonaban, era la misma canción que me dedicó en el festival.

La gente comenzó a levantarse o moverse hacia la puerta y a ir a buscar sus cosas y ella me sonrió con dulzura de forma algo disimulada.

Las amigas de Mystika se fueron al cuartito dónde tenían sus pertenencias guardadas acompañadas de los chicos. Y yo, como si fuera a ponerme en marcha también, me levanté y me acerqué a ella vigilando que el Daemon no nos estuviera prestando atención. Me puse tras ella para tener la entrada vigilada y puse mi mano en su cintura. Sentí como se estremeció ante mi contacto y cruzó los brazos sobre su abdomen para colocar una de sus manos sobre la mía para acariciarla con cariño.

Tenía unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla sin importar quién nos viera, pero me contuve y sólo me acerqué a su oído lo necesario.

 **Valkyon: Gracias...**

 **Mystika: No tienes por qué darlas.**

 **Valkyon: Tengo mucho que agradecerte y también disculparme por el daño que te he causado.**

 **Mystika: Valk, ya nada de eso importa, tenías tus motivos, como yo he tenido los míos para actuar así estos días. Es parte del pasado.**

 **Valkyon: {Mystika...}**

Miré alrededor para comprobar que seguíamos fuera del campo de visión de Leiftan y la estreché levemente contra mi cuerpo y besé su cabeza mientras seguía sonando esa canción.

(¿Qué iba a ser de nosotros? ¿Cómo arreglar las cosas para poder estar juntos sin riesgos?)

* * *

No quería soltarlo ni que él lo hiciera, pero aún debíamos guardar las distancias, así que me aparté de él levantándome del taburete, soltando su mano lentamente alargando el momento al máximo y me dirigí a la salida con Valkyon siguiendo mis pasos a cierta distancia.

Al llegar nuestros amigos estaban ya listos. Salimos a la calle y me despedí de Haydee y Enna, que ya sabían que volvía al "país" de los chicos, prometiéndoles que vendría a menudo a verlas.

Luego volvimos a mi casa tal y como habíamos llegado allí, teniendo a Nevra y Ezarel como acompañantes en el coche. Tenía que hablar con Nevra, pero únicamente usaría la conexión telepática, por si acaso. Toda precaución era poca.

 **Mystika:** _ **(Nevra, esta noche debo contarte los planes de mi padre y Leiftan, cuando él se haya dormido contactaré contigo).**_

Nevra me miró a través del espejo retrovisor desde el asiento trasero y asintió.

 **Mystika:** _ **(Luego habla con los chicos, pensad en un plan y me lo comunicas)**_

El trayecto en coche era demasiado corto para explicarle todo y además necesitaba concentrarme para comunicarme con él.  
Por desgracia debíamos esperar a llegar a Eldarya para mover ficha, no sólo no podíamos poner en evidencia la existencia de los faeries, sino que si hacíamos algo a Leiftan antes, mi padre podría tomar represalias y hacerle algo a mi madre o a mis amigos terrícolas. Siempre conseguía la información que quería y necesitaba.

Finalmente llegamos a mi casa y por supuesto, Leiftan ya estaba allí esperando con Valkyon.

Sin perder más tiempo cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones en silencio. Me senté en la silla de enfrente del tocador de mi madre y comencé a desvestirme. Leiftan se acercó por detrás y me abrazó mientras yo me retiraba las medias.

 **Leiftan: Por fin solos, te he echado de menos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Ah sí? Pues no lo parecía...**

 **Leiftan: No les dijiste nada a tus amigas.**

 **Mystika: Una de ellas estaba ocupada contigo al fin y al cabo.**

 **Leiftan: {Me encanta cuando te pones celosa}**

Deslizó sus dedos bajo los tirantes de mi vestido y comenzó a retirarlos hacia los hombros. En seguida puse mis manos sobre las suyas y le frené. Le miré a los ojos a través del espejo.

 **Mystika: Si quieres seguir la fiesta puedo darte su dirección.**

Dicho esto me levanté y me separé de él fingiendo estar ofendida y celosa. Mi orgullo era la excusa perfecta para no tener que hacer nada que no quisiera sin que sospechara.

 **Leiftan: Mmm eres mala y dura de roer.**

A pesar de todo se rio como si se encontrase ante un gran desafío, el cual cuando lo logras la victoria sabe mejor. Luego se desvistió y se metió en la cama.

Yo acabé de cambiarme y le imité manteniéndome despierta hasta que, pocos minutos después, él se quedó profundamente dormido abrazándome. Era el momento de explicarle todo el plan de los Daemons a Nevra.

...

Me desperté con las energías y la determinación renovadas, teníamos un plan para darle la vuelta a los propósitos de mi padre y esto ocurriría en pocas horas. Ya era domingo.

Miré al hombre que me abrazaba apaciblemente dormido, el mismo que planeaba matar a la persona que amaba y a mis amigos, y aun así sólo podía sentir lástima. Sabía que en el fondo podía ser bueno, él siempre me había tratado bien y hasta el incidente de los elfos oscuros no había hecho nada que reprocharle. Pero su naturaleza unida a la mezquindad de mi padre lo llevaban por el camino equivocado, el que juró no tomar cuando decidió cambiar.

Acaricié su rostro disculpándome en silencio por lo que le había hecho, deseando que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, que mi comportamiento hubiera sido diferente desde un principio cuando me reencontré con él para no llegar a esta situación.

Me levanté con cuidado de la cama y me dirigí a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno sin poder mantenerme tranquila del todo. En mi cabeza rondaban demasiadas ideas y escenarios posibles de todo lo que podía pasar hoy.

De repente sentí unos brazos estrechándome fuertemente contra un cuerpo cálido. Esos brazos morenos que tanto había anhelado sobre mi piel.

 **Mystika: {Valk, esto es demasiado peligroso}**

 **Valkyon: {Lo sé, pero merece la pena}**

Y aflojó sus brazos dejándome una sensación de vacío, por lo que me arrepentí en seguida de mi advertencia, pero entonces rápidamente me giró hacia él, me elevó del suelo y me sentó sobre la encimera quedando casi a la misma altura.

Acto seguido puso sus manos en mi cintura y con la mirada brillante y encendida se acercó y me besó como si ese fuera a ser nuestro último beso.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora consciente del peligro que conllevaban estos arrebatos y también por sentir sus labios devorando mi boca.

Acaricié su cara y me acerqué más a él cuando un ruido fuera de la cocina nos frenó en seco. Bajé rápidamente de la encimera mientras Valkyon tomaba distancia dirigiéndose a la mesa de la cocina.

El elfo entró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se desperezaba.

 **Ezarel: Buenos días, espero no interrumpir nada.**

Ambos le echamos una mirada entre el pánico y el alivio y sentí flaquear mis piernas, agarrándome a la encimera para sentirme más segura mientras soltaba el aire que había retenido.

 **Ezarel: Oh, ya veo... perdón pero hay movimiento arriba ya.**

Volví a prestar atención al desayuno y al poco volví a ser abrazada, pero esta vez por Leiftan. Éste me dio un beso en el cuello y me susurró un "buenos días" al que contesté de inmediato. Aún estaba luchando por calmar mi pulso.

En cinco minutos estábamos todos desayunando en la mesa de la cocina. Yo me encontraba al lado de Leiftan y justo en frente de Valkyon. La altura de éste hacía que sus piernas rozaran las mías, aunque obviamente lo hacía de forma deliberada mientras me echaba miradas furtivas.

(Así es imposible controlar mi ritmo cardíaco. Maldición, al final nos pillará, pero no quiero separarme...)

Aun y sin quererlo me levanté para recoger mis cosas y así poner una distancia prudencial y segura. Luego fui a ducharme y vestirme.

* * *

 **[EZAREL]**

Mystika abandonó la cocina, podía escuchar tanto los latidos de su corazón como los de Valkyon a ritmo acelerado. Por suerte sólo Nevra y yo parecíamos capaces de percatarnos de ello. Si Leiftan hubiera tenido el oído tan fino como nosotros, esto podría haber terminado muy mal.

Mi corazón tampoco iba a un ritmo normal, hoy podían pasar muchas cosas. Iban a pasar muchas cosas. Hoy volvía Marian y Tristan...

Al rato de haber acabado el desayuno salí al jardín para intentar relajarme en ese pequeño paraíso natural de flores y árboles frutales, mientras los demás se entretenían con otras actividades.

Junto a uno de los árboles divisé a Mystika, que ya se había duchado y arreglado lista para partir, arrancando un fruto redondo que abrió fácilmente por la mitad hincando un poco las garras. Comenzó a desgranarlo mientras iba comiendo y deambulando despreocupada sin itinerario fijo.

Me acerqué a ella en silencio y sin mirarme me tendió uno de esos frutos que ella misma comía. Imité la forma de abrirlo y descubrí un fruto cargado de pequeños granos rojos dulces y textura amaderada.

 **Ezarel: Está rico, ¿qué es?**

 **Mystika: Granada.**

 **Ezarel: lo apuntaré para pedirlo en el próximo abastecimiento**.

Ambos teníamos la mirada perdida en algún punto del jardín, sin saber muy bien como sobrellevar la situación personal que se nos presentaba.

 **Mystika: ¿Estás nervioso?**

 **Ezarel: Claro que no.**

Mystika soltó una carcajada y me dio otra granada. No podía engañarla.

* * *

El elfo pretendía hacerme creer que estaba tranquilo, pero su cara lo decía todo. Estaba algo lívido y le temblaban ligeramente las manos mientras desgranaba la fruta.

De repente y ante el silencio que reinaba en el jardín, oímos un coche aparcando en frente de mi casa. Ambos nos quedamos expectantes esperando lo que seguía, o el momento más esperado o una falsa alarma. Pero entonces, el ladrido alegre que escuché justo después de que se abriera la puerta del automóvil dibujó una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ezarel al ver mi cara se puso más tenso y yo aproveché la ocasión para agarrar su mano en un intento de infundirle fuerzas.

Al mirar hacia la parte delantera de la casa apareció una bola de pelo blanca husmeando nerviosa por el jardín.

 **Mystika: ¡Dala!**

Mi hermosa Bull Terrier levantó la cabeza con sus orejas en modo de absoluta atención y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo un rápido sprint hacia mí y al llegar saltó a mis brazos. Por suerte estaba preparada para parar los treinta kilos de puro músculo y energía de mi querida compañera, manteniéndola en mis brazos mientras ella batallaba por alcanzar toda mi cara con su lengua.

 **Mystika: Ya pequeña, tranquila jajaja**

Dala fijó su atención en el elfo y bajó de otro salto de mis brazos para comenzar a olisquearle curiosa.

 **¿?: ¡Dala! ¡Más te vale no estar haciendo agujeros en mi jardín! ¿Dala?**

La voz se fue acercando gradualmente hasta aparecer la cabellera rojo fuego de mi madre por entre dos árboles.

 **Marian: ¿Da...la?**

Paró en seco al verme y antes de poder hacer cualquier movimiento, se percató de mi acompañante a un metro tras de mí. Abrió la boca con sorpresa sin poder articular palabra y yo fui hacia ella para agarrar la jaula con Bonnie y Clyde, mis ratas, que llevaba en la mano. Sin más le di un beso en la mejilla y llamé a la perra para que me siguiera.

 **Mystika: Ven Dala, vamos a casa.**

Ella se alejó de Ezarel y me siguió, aunque a mitad de camino paró y comenzó a gruñir mientras crecía la cresta de su espalda en señal de alerta. En ese momento salió Leiftan por la puerta acristalada que daba a la parte trasera del jardín, pero al ver a mi perra en actitud agresiva se detuvo y me miró.

 **Mystika: Shht ya está, es un amigo.**

Él dejó de prestarle atención y vio a Ezarel y mi madre acercarse en silencio, analizándose aún asombrados.

 **Mystika: Déjales solos unos minutos, no tendrán otra oportunidad.**

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos para tirar de él y lo metí dentro de la casa. Luego lo solté y fui a dejar la jaula en la mesa del comedor cuando Valkyon se aproximó. Éste fue asaltado por mi perra, que se abalanzó sobre él reclamando mimos mientras intentaba saltarle encima. Valkyon sonrió y le rascó tras las orejas mirándome, apaciguando a la pequeña bestia blanca que finalmente fue a seguir los otros olores nuevos de la casa.

Leiftan no quitaba ojo del ventanal, vigilando lo que hacía el elfo, así que aprovechando que su atención estaba en otra cosa, abrí la jaula para liberar a mis ratas, que en seguida se encaramaron a mis hombros para recibir sus mimos.

 **Valkyon: ¿Bonnie y Clyde?**

 **Mystika: Así es.**

Mis bonitos roedores saltaron sobre Valkyon y recorrieron sus brazos hasta llegar a la cabeza para jugar entre su pelo y el borrego de su chaleco.

Ambos, divertidos por la escena, nos miramos a los ojos sonriendo durante unos segundos. Entonces Valkyon cambió la expresión de golpe, se puso serio y desvió su mirada atendiendo a las ratas e ignorándome por completo. En ese instante sentí la presencia de Leiftan detrás de mí, tragué saliva y me giré hacia él sonriendo "feliz" por verle a mi lado.

Su cara reflejaba celos y rabia, tenía que cambiar eso rápido. Puse mis manos en su abdomen y luego los deslicé hacia la espalda para abrazarle. Su cuerpo se relajó lo suficiente y llevó su mano a mi cara, la agarró con firmeza por ambas mejillas a la vez y me inclinó la cara hacia arriba para besarme con fuerza mientras miraba directamente a Valkyon con malicia. Estaba marcando territorio.

Cuando finalizó el beso me miró de nuevo a los ojos.

 **Leiftan: ¿Tienes todo listo?**

 **Mystika: ¿Mhh?**

 **Leiftan: Ha llegado la hora.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	49. Capítulo 46

**CAPÍTULO 46**

 **DONDE TODO EMPEZÓ**

 **Leiftan: Tu padre llegará de un momento a otro.**

 **Mystika: Sí... Voy a avisar a mi amigo para que se haga cargo de mis animales.**

Antes de subir a mi habitación me acerqué a la puerta acristalada del jardín. Ezarel y mi madre estaban sentados en el banco frente a frente y él le agarraba ambas manos con las suyas.

Finalmente me alejé escaleras arriba, busqué mi móvil y comencé a escribir un mensaje a Axel explicándole que mi madre tenía que irse con urgencia un tiempo y le necesitaba para cuidar de mis pequeños. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, además de hacerlo encantado, se llevaba genial con mis tres fieras.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar aceptando de buen grado el favor. Por este motivo y por la confianza que le tenía, disponía ya de un juego de llaves de mi casa, así que más tarde iría a buscarlos para llevárselos a la suya. Cuando iba a contestarle de nuevo sentí una presencia en la puerta, que se encontraba a unos metros de mí a mis espaldas. Ésta se cerró haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

Su olor algo almizclado mezclado con el café que tomó por la mañana hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. Sólo con humedecer mis labios de forma inconsciente, su inconfundible esencia impregnaba mis fosas nasales.

Dejé el móvil en el escritorio y me giré al mismo tiempo que él llegaba a mi posición. Sus manos sujetaron mi cara y deslizó su pulgar por mis labios. Acto seguido los atrapó con su boca dulcemente, acariciándolos sin prisa alguna aunque ejerciendo algo de presión.

A los pocos segundos se separó lentamente y me miró a los ojos, que abrí lentamente para alargar el momento en mi memoria.

 **Valkyon: Tenía que borrar el rastro de ese de tus labios.**

 **Mystika: Si nos pilla...**

 **Valkyon: Está vigilando atentamente a tu madre desde la puerta.**

Agradecí mentalmente esos minutos de intimidad y coloqué mis manos en su cintura para subirlas lentamente por dentro de su chaleco. Valkyon cerró los ojos suspirando, llevó sus manos rodeando mi espalda y yo me puse de puntillas atrayéndole hacia mí de nuevo para volver a besarle.  
Ambos acabamos fuertemente abrazados para impedir que el otro se separara, aunque obviamente fuera lo último que deseáramos. Valkyon separó mis labios con ternura y buscó con su lengua la mía. Cada beso hasta ahora había sido diferente, pero en cada uno nos expresábamos todo aquello que sentíamos sin tapujos, lo que tanto habíamos guardado para nosotros por los motivos que fueran.

El cosquilleo que sentía desde el vientre me hizo consciente de nuevo de la situación, así que me separé de él observándole atentamente y él mordió su labio inferior sin dejar de mirar mi boca.

 **Mystika: Mierda Valk, no me mires así.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Así cómo?**

 **Mystika: Como si sólo existiéramos tú y yo en el mundo.**

 **Valkyon: Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Venía a por nuestras cosas, pero...**

 **Mystika: Bien, cógelas y vete antes de que me arrepienta por dejarte salir de la habitación.**

Él me sonrió divertido y luego agarró alguna de sus pertenencias para dirigirse a la puerta. Y mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse por impulso y deseando no arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer a continuación, le frené antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta agarrándole del antebrazo y en cuanto se giró volvimos a fundirnos en un beso más apasionado que el anterior, chocando contra la puerta cerrada.

Esto era algo ya muy difícil de frenar, hasta el punto de dejar de lado el sentido común y obviar el instinto de supervivencia.  
Volvimos a separarnos poniendo frente con frente mientras intentábamos calmar nuestras respiraciones.

 **Mystika: Volvamos abajo antes de que se dé cuenta de que ambos estamos solos aquí arriba.**

Con una última y profunda inspiración abandoné mi habitación y fui escaleras abajo mientras Valkyon acababa de recoger las cosas de los chicos.  
Al llegar al piso inferior me encontré con Leiftan a punto de salir por la puerta principal.

 **Mystika: Hey, ¿adónde vas?**

 **Leiftan: Ya ha llegado.**

Antes de que Valkyon bajara tras de mí y él se diera cuenta, le agarré de la mano sonriendo para acompañarlo al exterior.

Lo que me encontré al pasar el umbral de la puerta me dejó totalmente confundida. Mi padre no estaba solo como ya esperaba, lo que no esperaba era quienes serían sus acompañantes, pues arrastraba del brazo a mis amigas, que soltó en cuanto me vio.

 **Haydee: ¡Mystika! ¿Qué está pasando? Este hombre dice que es tu padre.**

 **Mystika: Padre, ¿qué significa esto?**

Ambas abrieron la boca estupefactas en cuanto me escucharon llamarle "padre", quedando aún más confundidas que yo. Tristan sonrió con suficiencia.

 **Tristan: Aquí está parte de lo que he venido a buscar a la Tierra.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**

 **Tristan: ¿Dónde está? Puedo olerla.**

 **Mystika: Eh...**

Y justo en ese momento salieron Valkyon y Nevra, que había estado evitando al máximo la luz solar. Segundos después aparecieron Ezarel y Marian paseando por el jardín sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ambos pararon en seco cuando vieron a mi padre, que desdibujó la sonrisa de su rostro al ver a mi madre junto al elfo. Temiéndome lo peor hice una señal a Ezarel para que se alejara de ella mientras me acercaba a mi madre dándole la espalda al Daemon. Puse mi mano en su hombro y me aproximé a su oído.

 **Mystika: {Mamá, sé que esto es un poco raro, pero confía en mí y síguele el juego}**

Ella me miró y asintió casi de forma imperceptible para luego dar un paso en frente sonriendo.

 **Marian: Tristan... ¿realmente eres tú?**

 **Tristan: Mi dulce Marian, al fin te encuentro.**

Tristan parecía haber olvidado su humor de hace unos segundos en cuanto ella se dirigió a él de forma dulce. Mi madre estaba tensa aunque intentaba aparentar estar feliz y encantada por el reencuentro y mi padre parecía demasiado extasiado para darse cuenta de que ella interpretaba un papel. Lo que me preocupaba es que esto no pasaría desapercibido al otro Daemon, que observaba la escena con curiosidad. Tenía que desviar su atención de inmediato.

Me acerqué a él y le abracé poniendo mi cabeza sobre su pecho, lo que provocó que me mirara y correspondiera a mi gesto.

 **Mystika: Presiento que va a ser un gran día.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Eso crees?**

 **Mystika: Mis padres de nuevo juntos, la vuelta a Eldarya junto a mis amigas,...**

 **Leiftan: Nuestro compromiso.**

 **Mystika: Por supuesto, mi príncipe.**

Me estrechó más fuerte contra él y besó mi cabeza. Los demás seguían a cierta distancia la escena de mis padres, que se habían apartado para hablar.  
Ezarel no podía disimular su cara de asco y rabia, pero aunque supiera que mi madre estaba fingiendo no le debía gustar nada escuchar la conversación entre ambos.

Finalmente Tristan se acercó de nuevo a nosotros con la mano de mi madre bien sujeta a la suya. Ella con una sonrisa forzada en la cara intentaba disimular la tensión que sentía. La miré e hice un leve gesto con la cabeza para que supiera que lo había hecho bien.

 **Tristan: Es la hora de irse.**

 **Mystika: ¿Adónde vamos?**

 **Tristan: Al círculo de setas, por supuesto. Yo llevaré a Marian y Leiftan a tus amigas. Tú encárgate de esos, os esperaremos en el inicio de la ruta que lleva al claro.**

 **Leiftan: {Ten cuidado con ellos, no creo que sospechen nada, pero por si acaso}**

 **Mystika: Tranquilo, nos vemos ahora.**

Después de darme un beso en la frente fue hacia mis amigas, las sujetó por el brazo y se alejó junto a mi padre para poder transformarse en algún callejón y llegar volando al bosque.

 **Mystika: Vosotros tirad para el coche, voy a por las llaves.**

Puse un tono borde mientras los Daemons aún estaban presentes y luego fui a por las llaves.  
Una vez entramos todos al coche respiré hondo y me puse el cinturón, pero antes de poder girarme hacia el volante, Valkyon me sujetó por la nuca y de nuevo me besó con la confianza de que nadie a parte de nuestros amigos podía vernos. La calidez de su piel y el tacto suave de sus labios volvió a infundirme la fuerza que necesitaba para llegar hasta el bosque.

Entonces alguien atrás carraspeó y me separé de Valkyon sonriendo para mirar por el retrovisor. Nevra miraba por la ventanilla mientras que Ezarel se hacía loco con una expresión burlona.

 **Mystika: Bien, bien, ya arranco.**

Sin perder más tiempo encendí el coche y me dirigí hacia el bosque mientras repasaba mentalmente nuestro plan.

Después de una media hora de viaje llegamos al punto más alto de esa montaña donde se podía acceder con el auto. El mismo lugar donde lo dejé la última vez que pisé el círculo de setas, al que, si no recordaba mal, había unas dos horas caminando.  
No se veía a nadie cerca, seguramente estarían esperando bastante más adelante, donde me había indicado mi padre que debíamos encontrarnos.

Tanto Nevra como Ezarel salieron de inmediato y se adelantaron varios metros mientras Valkyon y yo nos quedamos un momento en nuestros asientos ya con el cinturón desabrochado. Volví a mirar alrededor para asegurar que no hubiera nadie más cerca y esta vez fui yo la que besó a Valkyon, acariciando la suave y cálida piel de su nuca. Lo necesitaba, a él, a la fuerza que me daba saber lo que sentía por mí sin necesidad de palabras. Sus besos eran increíblemente expresivos.

Me agarró de la cadera y me sentó encima de él. Di las gracias mentalmente por haber elegido un coche amplio y cómodo en su momento, teniendo en cuenta su envergadura. Entonces separamos nuestros labios y nos abrazamos con fuerza para al cabo de unos segundos mirarnos a pocos centímetros de distancia, en silencio. Sus ojos reflejaban cierto miedo.

 **Valkyon: {No puedo volver a perderte}**

 **Mystika: {No va a ocurrirme nada, vamos a acabar con esto, pero debemos ser prudentes}**

 **Valkyon: {Sí, tenemos toda la vida por delante para nosotros}**

 **Mystika: {Exacto, toda una vida...}**

Acaricié su rostro y después de depositar un suave beso en sus labios, abrí la puerta y salí seguida de él para alcanzar a nuestros amigos. Sin más demora los guie hasta el punto donde comenzaba la ruta que llevaba al círculo de hechicería, donde empezó mi aventura meses atrás, encontrándonos a los Daemons esperando algo impacientes.

 **Mystika: Siento que hayáis esperado mucho, el coche no es tan rápido como vuestras alas.**

Mi madre estaba seria y mis amigas parecían en shock, moviéndose mecánicamente como si estuvieran fuera de sus cuerpos.  
Leiftan se acercó y puso un brazo en mis hombros sin decir nada. Se le notaba tenso y poco comunicativo, aunque supuse que era natural sentirse así teniendo en cuenta todo lo que iba pasar a continuación. Y no, durante las aproximadas dos horas de caminata no dijo absolutamente nada, nadie lo hizo.

En un momento dado el paisaje se me hizo muy familiar cuando nos acercamos a un pequeño claro algo escondido y en seguida apareció ante nuestros ojos el curioso círculo formado por setas, que seguía exactamente igual a la última vez que lo vi, como si las inclemencias del tiempo no tuvieran efecto alguno sobre él.

 **Tristan: Bien, colocaos alrededor del círculo y cuando os de la señal, nos metemos a la vez.**

Hicimos caso sin objeciones, colocándonos todos alrededor de las setas a poca distancia los unos de los otros.

 **Tristan: Bien, a la de tres: Uno, dos,...**

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Nos pusimos alrededor del círculo como nos indicó Tristan. Todos estábamos prestando atención a sus instrucciones para entrar a la vez, pero un movimiento desvió ligeramente mi atención: Leiftan se había alejado de Mystika y se dirigía a mi posición. Pretendían llevar a cabo su plan tan rápido como apareciéramos en Eldarya, pero por suerte estábamos preparados para su ofensiva.

 **Tristan: Tres.**

En cuanto dio la señal todos dimos un paso en frente e instintivamente cerré los ojos, pero como no sentí nada extraño los abrí de nuevo. Nada había ocurrido, seguíamos en el bosque, dentro del círculo de setas.

Todos habían abierto los ojos y miraban confusos a su alrededor, todos menos Tristan. Cuando iba a buscar a Leiftan con la mirada, la voz de Mystika atrajo mi atención.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué seguimos en el bosque?**

 **Tristan: Oh eso... Resulta que no sirve entrar en el círculo sin más.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y entonces?**

 **Tristan: El hechizo se activa por sí mismo cada 21 años y tú lo usaste hace unos meses.**

Ninguno comprendíamos absolutamente nada, no podía entender el porqué traernos aquí si no íbamos a poder usar el portal.

 **Tristan: Claro que... hay una forma de activarlo artificialmente.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y a qué esperas?**

Era evidente la impaciencia y el nerviosismo que reinaba alrededor, mientras Tristan permanecía tranquilo e impasible. Éste se acercó a Mystika sonriendo, lo que me dio mala espina, haciendo que todos mis sentidos se pusieran alerta.

 **Tristan: La única manera de abrirlo es con sangre.**

Y antes de que Mystika pudiera replicar, su padre golpeó su abdomen ante la sorpresa de todos. Su madre, que se encontraba a un lado, soltó un grito de horror por la sorpresa.

Teníamos que mantener cierta calma, ese golpe no le haría apenas efecto. Entonces fue cuando vi la cara de dolor y asombro de Mystika. En ese momento su padre retiró la mano con la que le golpeó hacia atrás y un gran chorro de sangre brotó de su abdomen.

 **Valkyon: ¡NO!**

Antes de poder dar un paso hacia ellos, unos brazos me sujetaron por las axilas inmovilizando los míos. En ese momento comenzaron a flotar unas extrañas luces brillantes envolviéndonos a todos hasta sentir un destello alrededor.

* * *

Abrí los ojos en cuanto noté que la intensa luz desaparecía, aunque me costó bastante. Sentía los párpados pesados, todo mi cuerpo estaba falto de energía mientras intentaba levantarme.

Estaba apoyada con mis rodillas y manos en un suelo verde por la espesa hierba hasta que un líquido rojo lo impregnó a mi alrededor. Entonces fui consciente de lo que acababa de pasar, mi padre me había apuñalado para abrir el portal y la sangre no dejaba de brotar. Cada vez me costaba más mantenerme en esa posición y ni hablar de intentar levantarme.

Miré rápidamente a dónde mi vista podía llegar, mis amigas estaban inconscientes en el suelo, algo alejadas de mí, Ezarel y Nevra, también en el suelo pero conscientes parecían estar despertando y se movían para levantarse algo mareados. Cuando giré la cara para buscar a mi madre y a Valkyon me encontré con las botas negras del traje de mi padre. Antes de poder levantar la mirada para verle, elevó una de sus piernas y me pateó en el costado herido haciéndome caer boca arriba con un grito de dolor.

 **Tristan: ¿Creías que podrías engañarnos?**

Intenté contestarle pero me dio un ataque de tos, sintiendo un intenso sabor férreo nada desconocido en la boca. Al limpiarme con el antebrazo éste se cubrió de sangre y cerré los ojos descansando la cabeza en el suelo, intentando respirar con normalidad.

 **Tristan: Al principio creí que realmente estabas de nuestro lado, pero luego, en tu casa sentí algo raro en ti, por eso estuve vigilando tu llegada al bosque y no me equivoqué...**

Con un sentimiento de culpabilidad busqué a Valkyon y Leiftan con la mirada hasta dar con ellos. El Daemon le sujetaba fuertemente inmovilizándolo mientras él batallaba por liberarse, me miraba con desesperación y gritaba mi nombre. Pero Leiftan era extremadamente fuerte y al parecer su poder se incrementaba al transformarse. Éste posó su vista en mí con cierto desprecio y decepción.

 **Tristan: Como comprenderás, no voy a dejar vivir a una traidora, por mucho que lleves mi sangre. Ya he conseguido lo que quería de ti.**

Dicho esto volvió a levantar el pie del suelo con intención de pisar mi herida, que no había dejado de sangrar.

 **Marian: ¡Tristan no!**

Él se detuvo al escuchar a mi madre que se aproximó a dónde nos encontrábamos.

 **Marian: Es nuestra hija...**

 **Tristan: ¡Es una traidora!**

 **Marian: Sólo está enamorada... se le pasará con el tiempo. Por favor Tristan.**

Mi padre pareció relajarse un poco y su pie volvió a tocar el suelo. Luego se apartó de mí y fue en dirección a mi madre cuando los dos jefes de guardia que habían conseguido volver a sus sentidos, fueron hacia él con sendos cuchillos en sus manos para atacarle. Todos nos guardamos uno entre las ropas para poder llevar a cabo el ataque.

Tristan apartó a mi madre de un empujón y respondió al ataque con destreza haciendo que ambos retrocedieran. Entonces Ezarel susurró algo a Nevra y éste se dirigió hacia Valkyon y Leiftan. Seguramente intentaría liberar a su amigo para poder hacerles frente.

En cuanto Leiftan vio las intenciones del vampiro golpeó a Valkyon tirándole al suelo y se enfrentó a su atacante. Por suerte Valkyon se repuso en seguida y sacando también su arma fue al lado de Nevra. El Daemon batió sus alas para elevarse unos metros del suelo y así tener ventaja.

(Maldita sea, todo esto es culpa mía y ni siquiera puedo ayudar...)

Un grito proveniente de mi madre me hizo girarme hacia la otra batalla entre el elfo y mi padre. Ezarel estaba en el suelo despojado de su cuchillo y con dificultad para levantarse mientras Tristan se acercaba a él. Agarró el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo e impulsándose con sus alas dirigió un rápido ataque para acabar con su vida.

Intenté de nuevo levantarme cuando vi que alguien se interponía entre el cuchillo y el elfo.

 **Mystika: ... ¡Mamá!**

Tristan hundió el cuchillo en su costado sin tiempo a frenarse y ella cayó en los brazos de Ezarel, que gritó su nombre con desespero.

Mi padre, horrorizado por lo que acaba de hacer, soltó el cuchillo, pero en seguida su expresión cambió llenándose de odio.

 **Tristan: Las dos sois iguales... ¡Me has mentido! Acabaré con todos vosotros empezando por ti...**

En cuanto escuché sus palabras mi rabia empezó a crecer sin control, mi cuerpo comenzó a vibrar y mi piel a hormiguear. Entendí en seguida lo que pasaba, me estaba transformando inconscientemente debido a mis emociones. Rápidamente noté mis cuernos surgir y las escamas cubrir parte de mi cuerpo, taponando así la herida para mi sorpresa. Me incorporé apoyando una rodilla en suelo y mientras intentaba levantarme definitivamente, mis alas salieron con fuerza.

Sin pensármelo dos veces agarré el cuchillo que guardaba en mi bota y me elevé un metro del suelo batiendo mis alas intentando controlar sus movimientos.

Tristan no había reparado en mi presencia, seguramente creyéndome moribunda por la pérdida de sangre, así que me impulsé hacia delante y cuando éste agarró del brazo a mi madre que permanecía en los brazos del elfo, le embestí ante su sorpresa haciéndole caer al suelo. En seguida me dirigí a él y le giré ligeramente para que quedara boca arriba, luego me senté sobre su abdomen y elevé el cuchillo.

 **Mystika: Hasta nunca papá.**

Descargué el cuchillo haciendo diana en su corazón con un golpe sordo.

Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de incredulidad y dolor mientras me miraba atentamente sin poder articular palabra. Sujetó mis manos que aún agarraban el puñal, abrió la boca y finalmente dejó escapar su último aliento.

La presión de sus manos se desvaneció cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin vida y sus ojos se apagaron. Vi el proceso sin emoción alguna y finalmente me levanté y tiré el cuchillo ensangrentado a un lado.

Acto seguido me dirigí a mi madre que estaba consciente. Ezarel intentaba que no se durmiera entablando una conversación que les parecía divertida. Él presionaba su herida para que no sangrara mientras la mantenía entre sus brazos.

 **Mystika: Mamá, ¿estás bien?**

 **Marian: Sí cariño, ¿y tú?**

 **Mystika: De momento bien.**

 **Ezarel: Su herida no es muy profunda y no ha tocado ningún órgano, si conseguimos llegar a algún poblado podré curarla sin contratiempos.**

Asentí fijándome en el lugar dónde nos encontrábamos, el cual no había reparado antes. Estábamos en el mismo sitio dónde nos encontrábamos antes de abandonar Eldarya. Eso no auguraba nada bueno, un territorio hostil sin apenas poblaciones y menos aún alguna que nos tuviera simpatía.

Antes de poder seguir lamentando nuestra suerte oí el enfrentamiento que aún se llevaba a cabo entre Leiftan y los otros dos jefes. Tenía que acabar con esto.  
El Daemon seguía atacando y defendiéndose desde el aire sin dificultad alguna mientras Valkyon y Nevra parecían algo exhaustos por el combate.

Volví a elevarme del suelo y rápidamente me coloqué detrás de Leiftan y abracé su espalda sujetándolo por las axilas para detenerlo, como él hizo un rato antes con Valkyon.

 **Mystika: Se acabó Leiftan.**

Le giré en dirección al cuerpo sin vida de mi padre y dejó de ejercer cualquier mínima resistencia. Su cuerpo se volvió algo pesado, por lo que lentamente lo llevé al suelo, al cual se desplomó cayendo de rodillas con los puños y dientes apretados. Yo me coloqué a su lado y me agaché para estar a su altura.

 **Mystika: Leif...**

 **Leiftan: ¡Calla! No quiero escucharte...**

 **Mystika: Perdóname, creí...**

 **Leiftan: ¿Qué? ¿Que podrías usarme hasta que te conviniera?**

 **Mystika: ¡No! No fue esa mi intención, de verdad quería sentir lo mismo que tú, pero...**

Leiftan abrió los ojos de nuevo, reflejaban tristeza, pero no la rabia que parecía sentir hace unos segundos. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro captando así su atención.

 **Nevra: Mátalo ya.**

 **Leiftan: Deberías hacer caso al vampiro, al fin y al cabo casi le maté sin motivo.**

 **Nevra: ¿Qué dices?**

 **Leiftan: ¿Recuerdas la poción que casi te mata? Le dije a Tristan que no se me daba bien la alquimia, debí hacer algo mal.**

 **Nevra: ¿A qué esperas Mystika?**

 **Mystika: No voy a hacer tal cosa.**

Contesté a Nevra sin dejar de mirar a Leiftan, que pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta.

 **Leiftan: ¿Por qué? Íbamos a mataros...**

 **Mystika: Te conozco y sé que puedes ser como deseabas cuando decidiste cambiar.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?**

 **Mystika: Recuerda lo que me dijiste en la casa de Kiartan. Sé que tienes tu lado bueno y amable, me lo has demostrado en varias ocasiones.**

 **Leiftan: Pero...**

 **Mystika: No dejes que mi padre siga influenciándote, él ya no está, ahora puedes ser quien quieras.**

Leiftan puso su mano sobre la mía y se levantó del suelo mirando el cuerpo inerte de mi padre.

 **Mystika: Sigues siendo importante para mí y para este mundo. Haré todo lo posible para que nadie vaya a por ti, a por vosotros.**

Él me miró sorprendido y luego dirigió su vista a dónde estaba la mía, sobre mis amigas. Una de ellas era una Daemon también y tenía una ligera sospecha de quien era.

 **Mystika: Ahora puedes vivir tu vida y hacer resurgir tu especie y sé que elegirás siempre el camino correcto para hacer que Eldarya sea que lo que debía ser.**

 **Leiftan: Mystika... ¿por qué eres así conmigo? Te he mentido y ocultado cosas, he intentado matar a Valkyon...**

Le sonreí con calidez y puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas.

 **Mystika: Pongo mi confianza en ti, sé que no me fallarás. Y ahora ve por ella.**

De nuevo desvió su mirada hacia mis amigas que comenzaban a despertar y levantarse del suelo. Acarició una de mis manos antes de que las retirara de su cara y sin decir nada más fue hacia ellas tendiendo su mano hacia Haydee. Ésta le miró algo confundida pero en seguida aceptó su gesto y se levantó con su ayuda.

En ese momento sentí que Valkyon se colocaba a mi lado y me rodeaba con su brazo para presionar mi cuerpo ligeramente contra el suyo.  
Le miré con cierto temor a que no aprobara lo que acababa hacer y no le faltarían motivos para ello, pero para mi sorpresa me miró con orgullo e infinito cariño, haciendo que me sintiera totalmente aliviada.

 **Valkyon: Eres increíble.**

Nevra fue hacia Enna para ayudarla también. Ezarel seguía cuidando de mi madre, hablándole pero sin perderse nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

Leiftan me dirigió una última mirada y sujetando a mi amiga alzó el vuelo perdiéndose en la lejanía.

Cuando iba a alentarlos para irnos de allí, mi cuerpo se paralizó de repente y sentí como comenzaba a cambiar a su estado natural sin poder evitarlo. La transformación me suponía un gasto de energía que ya no tenía.

En cuanto desapareció la última escama de mi piel mis piernas fallaron y Valkyon me sujetó antes de tocar el suelo. Sin ellas mi herida volvía a estar abierta.  
Sentía que no iba a poder cumplir con lo que habíamos hablado Valkyon y yo hacía un rato en el coche. No iba a haber toda una vida por delante para nosotros ahora.  
Aun así le sonreí feliz por estar en sus brazos, lo que me recordó la última vez que estuvimos así.

 **Valkyon: Debemos encontrar algún poblado rápido.**

Antes de poder replicar noté que algo tapó el sol un segundo proyectando una extraña sombra. Miré hacia el cielo y dibujé una sonrisa al ver de quién se trataba.

 **Mystika: Ignis...**

Él descendió rápidamente para colocarse a mi lado saludándome a su manera, pero no tenía las fuerzas para corresponderle.

 **¿?: ¿Mystika?**

Una voz conocida surgió de entre la espesura del bosque.

 **Mystika: Le encontraste... Bien hecho pequeño.**

Ignis se sentó en un gesto que parecía de orgullo haciéndome sonreír por ello. Entonces la voz se hizo bien audible y Thiedil apareció veloz de entre los árboles.

 **Thiedil: ¡Mystika! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**

Viendo que apenas tenía fuerzas para hablar se agachó a mi altura y sacó un frasco de entre sus ropas, lo destapó y lo acercó a mi boca.

 **Thiedil: Esto detendrá la hemorragia y te restaurará poco a poco. Bebe.**

 **Mystika: Mi madre...**

 **Thiedil: Tranquila, tenemos más.**

El General hizo un gesto y otros elfos salieron de entre los árboles. Uno de ellos se acercó a mi madre y también le dio el mismo brebaje que me esperaba. Entonces abrí mi boca y Thiedil vertió el líquido en ella.

 **Thiedil: En un momento te dormirás y permanecerás así unos días por la gravedad de tu herida, hasta que ésta quede curada por completo**.

Asentí sin mucha fuerza y le di las gracias.

 **Thiedil: ¿Puedes cargarla? Tenemos cerca nuestras embarcaciones, la llevaré a Rhodaris, allí podrán atenderla adecuadamente.**

 **Valkyon: Puedo llevarla pero preferiría que volviera a casa. Allí tenemos también buenos alquimistas.**

Thiedil le miró unos segundos para luego asentir en silencio. Después dio órdenes a sus congéneres y Valkyon me levantó del suelo y me presionó contra su cuerpo para restaurar el calor que había perdido junto a mi sangre.

Todos mis miedos se desvanecieron, me sentía segura en sus brazos, sentía su calor tanto físico como espiritual envolviéndome y poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, mientras veía los rayos de sol que las copas de los árboles dejaban atravesar iluminando su rostro.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Por suerte el general aceptó mi petición de llevar a Mystika al cuartel, allí podría cuidar de ella.  
Ante su señal, la elevé del suelo y seguimos a los elfos por el bosque. Habíamos tenido mucha suerte, sin esa poción...

Deseché esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y observé a Mystika cómo iba relajándose mientras me miraba. No podía apartar mi vista de sus ojos, que me miraban con cariño y esperanza, la misma que había vuelto a mí. La estreché aún más contra mí como si eso pudiera ayudarla, compartiendo mi calor con ella, aunque quizás sólo deseaba sentirla más cerca.

Sus ojos se iban cerrando mientras acercaba su cabeza a mi pecho. Cuando finalmente se durmió sentí que sus latidos disminuyeron notablemente, alarmándome. Así que puse mis dedos sobre su cuello para buscarle el pulso con desesperación.

 **Thiedil: Tranquilo, es el efecto de la pócima, ralentiza su pulso para no malgastar energía.**

Mire aliviado a Thiedil mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro.

 **Thiedil: Por cierto, cuando llegamos aquí guiados por el dragón nos encontramos un par de familiares. Supongo que son vuestros.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Un Musarose y un Black Gallytrot?**

 **Thiedil: Así es.**

 **Valkyon: Sí, son nuestros.**

 **Thiedil: Están en uno de nuestros barcos.**

Volví a sentir alivio al saber que nada le había ocurrido a mi hermosa Floppy y continuamos hasta llegar a las embarcaciones de los elfos. Eran enormes y tenían ostentosos ornamentos dorados, algo que no me sorprendió en absoluto.

 **Thiedil: Bien, os acompañaré con uno de mis barcos y la mitad de mis hombres y nos quedaremos allí hasta que se recupere del todo. Debo asegurarme de que todo va bien.**

Agradecí internamente su interés por procurar que Mystika se salvara y todo marchara como debía y todos embarcamos en el navío del General poniendo rumbo al Cuartel sin más dilación.

Al fin en casa, al fin con ella...

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	50. Capítulo 47

**CAPÍTULO 47**

 **AL FIN JUNTOS**

Comencé a recobrar la consciencia mientras escuchaba el rumor de una voz masculina. Ésta no interactuaba con ninguna otra, así que por ello y por la entonación supe en seguida que se trataba de una lectura. Su voz me era inconfundible y la escuchaba más clara a cada segundo que pasaba.

 **Mystika: {Lo echaba de menos…}**

Me sorprendió escuchar mi voz completamente ronca y tenía la boca seca. Tosí para aclarar mi garganta y sentí unas manos sujetar con firmeza las mías.

 **Valkyon: Al fin…**

Abrí mis pesados párpados con dificultad para enfocar su imagen hasta que pude verle claramente sonriendo aliviado, con un libro sobre su regazo.  
Luego miré a mi alrededor descubriéndome en mi habitación del Cuartel. Todo estaba exactamente igual, a excepción de una gran tina en medio del habitáculo, seguramente para mi aseo personal. Volví a dirigir mi vista a Valkyon.

 **Mystika: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?**

 **Valkyon: Lo que sueles dormir en un mes.**

 **Mystika: ¿Mhhh?**

 **Valkyon: Casi seis días.**

 **Mystika: Exagerado…**

Ambos reímos mirándonos a los ojos, aún sujetos de las manos y acariciándolas con nuestros pulgares.

De repente me vino a la mente el enfrentamiento que hubo al volver y me intenté incorporar para levantarme.

 **Mystika: Mi madre…**

 **Valkyon: Tranquila, está perfectamente, se recuperó por completo en un par de días.**

Al moverme me di cuenta de que mi piel y mi pelo olían a jabón y que, además, éste estaba perfectamente peinado. Cuando iba a preguntarle por ello alguien llamó a la puerta.

 **Valkyon: Sí, adelante.**

 **Mystika: Oye, ¿qué es esa autoridad en mi cuarto?**

Valkyon sonrió de lado y miró hacia la puerta al abrirse. Thiedil se asomó y sonrió a su vez al verme despierta.

 **Thiedil: Qué bien, ya estás despierta.**

 **Mystika: Sí, aunque me siento algo pesada aún.**

 **Thiedil: Es normal, necesitas ingerir calorías. Valkyon, ¿puedes ocuparte de eso?**

 **Valkyon: Por supuesto.**

Él apretó mis manos con cariño y se levantó para después abandonar la habitación en busca de algo de comer.

Thiedil se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella a mi lado sacando un frasco con un líquido amarillo de uno de sus bolsillos.

 **Thiedil: Toma este tónico, te reactivará el cuerpo y te dará algo de energía hasta que la recuperes de forma natural.**

Agarré la poción y me la bebí de un trago para luego devolverle el envase.

 **Thiedil: Buena chica.**

Acarició dulcemente mi cabeza, casi como si estuviera premiando a su familiar por haber encontrado algo valioso, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **Thiedil: Mhhh… sobre tu aseo personal…**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Thiedil: Él me dijo que teníais la confianza suficiente para ocuparse. Al principio fui algo reticente, pues había enfermeras que podían ocuparse pero insistió…**

 **Mystika: ¿Quién, Valkyon?**

Thiedil asintió algo incómodo temiendo que pudiera haber cometido alguna falta.

 **Mystika: Ah sí, no te preocupes.**

 **Thiedil: Qué alivio, ya me dijeron que aquí los baños y duchas son compartidos, pero no sabía si podía darle tal permiso.**

Le sonreí de forma despreocupada y me estiré para sentir de nuevo mis músculos activarse gracias al tónico.

 **Thiedil: Ya funciona. Igualmente no fuerces la maquinaria, tómatelo con calma.**

 **Mystika: Lo intentaré. Muchas gracias Thiedil, por todo.**

 **Thiedil: No tienes por qué darlas, es un placer ayudarte y espero que cuentes conmigo siempre.**

 **Mystika: Lo mismo digo.**

El elfo frotó mi brazo como si me diera ánimos sin perder su eterna y reluciente sonrisa. Luego se levantó y se despidió no sin volver a recordarme que comiera y descansara y no me esforzase demasiado.

La habitación quedó en completo silencio un rato.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Esperaba impaciente en la barra de la cantina a que Karuto me diera la ración de Mystika, quería volver de inmediato con ella y poder hablar tranquilamente. Teníamos mucho que contarnos y no habíamos tenido tiempo para aclarar nada.

Al fin Karuto puso una bolsa con los alimentos ante mí. Le agradecí y salí de allí en dirección a su habitación. Pero a mitad de camino me encontré con Marian en el pasillo llevando un pequeño pimpel en los brazos que dejó en el suelo en cuanto me vio. Extrañamente Ezarel no andaba con ella.

 **Marian: Oh, Valkyon, ¿no?**

Me dedicó una sonrisa amable que en seguida me recordó a su hija. Realmente se parecían bastante físicamente, era como tener a la Mystika del futuro ante mis ojos.

 **Valkyon: Así es señora.**

 **Marian: Ah no, ni se te ocurra llamarme señora, no soy tan vieja.**

 **Valkyon: Perdona.**

 **Marian: Tranquilo. Te estaba buscando. Bueno en realidad te busca Miiko, te espera en la sala del cristal.**

 **Valkyon: Pero iba a darle esto a Mystika.**

 **Marian: Yo me ocupo, tengo ganas de verla despierta.**

 **Valkyon: Por supuesto. Gracias.**

Le di la comida y me dirigí rápidamente a la sala del cristal. Cuanto antes llegara antes saldría.

Apenas tardé unos segundos en subir a la sala y para mi sorpresa estaban mis dos compañeros y Thiedil se encontraba al lado de Miiko.

Me coloqué al lado de mis amigos y esperé a que Miiko tomara la palabra, pero lejos de eso, Thiedil se puso al mando de la reunión.

 **Thiedil: Bien caballeros, creo que todos aquí entendemos la importancia que cierta persona tiene en nuestro mundo ahora.**

Claramente se refería a Mystika y el hecho de ser la elegida que la profecía de la salvación nombraba.

 **Thiedil: Mi intención es llevarla a Rhodaris para hacer una presentación oficial y pedir su protección a mi pueblo, pero Miiko me sugirió que fuera acompañada por alguien de aquí, alguien de su confianza.**

 **Miiko: Hemos contemplado la idea de que uno de vosotros se encargue de su protección personal durante el viaje. Así que si hay algún voluntario…**

Antes de que nadie más pudiera decir nada al respecto di un paso al frente con seguridad.

 **Valkyon: Yo me haré cargo.**

 **Thiedil: Valkyon, jefe de Obsidiana, te confío la seguridad de la Elegida durante el viaje a mis tierras. Estoy convencido que eres el más adecuado para esta tarea.**

 **Miiko: Bien chicos, ya podéis marcharos. Tú no Valkyon, debéis concretar los preparativos para el viaje.**

Esperé a que los dos jefes abandonaran la sala y me acerqué al General, que tenía un mapa sobre la mesa de Miiko.

 **Thiedil: Bien, esto llevará casi todo el día, así que pongámonos manos a la obra.**

* * *

De nuevo alguien llamó a mi puerta y le di paso, expectante, debía ser Valkyon con mi comida.  
La puerta se abrió y apareció mi madre con una bolsa propia de la cantina.

 **Mystika: Oh… ¡mamá! ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Marian: Que alegría verte despierta. Pareces algo decepcionada.**

 **Mystika: C-claro que no.**

Mi madre se rio aproximándose a mi cama y dejando la comida sobre la mesita.

 **Marian: Supongo que esperabas ver a tu novio. Miiko lo mandó llamar.**

 **Mystika: Él no es… bueno, no hemos hablado sobre ello.**

 **Marian: No creo que haya nada que hablar. Y ahora empieza a comer antes de que se enfríe.**

Ante la contundencia de sus palabras abrí la bolsa y comencé a sacar los alimentos. Era un menú variado y muy nutritivo y de postre, por supuesto, fruta. Valkyon debió pedirle ración doble de ésta, pues había una manzana y una buena rodaja de piña, algo que me hizo sonreír tontamente.

 **Marian: Es un chico muy atento y casi no se despegó ni un segundo de ti en todos estos días y si lo hacía se encargaba de que alguien estuviera contigo.**

 **Mystika: Sí, sí que lo es… Pero bueno, creo que tienes algo que contarme, ¿no?**

 **Marian: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Mystika: Oh vamos, no te hagas la tonta, hablo del elfo.**

Mi madre volvió a reír algo avergonzada y luego me miró con calma y una expresión algo melancólica.

 **Marian: Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar.**

 **Mystika: … ¿Y?**

 **Marian: Y… Obviamente tendrá en mí una amiga para el resto de mi vida.**

 **Mystika: ¡Cómo que amiga!**

 **Marian: Cariño, yo tengo mi vida en la Tierra y, además, aunque técnicamente Ezarel sea más mayor que yo, en realidad es mucho más joven, ¡parece mi hijo!**

 **Mystika: ¿Pero dónde está el problema en la diferencia de edad?**

Mi madre dejó escapar un suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la ventana abierta, perdiéndola en el paisaje.

 **Marian: Cuando yo sea una anciana él seguirá siendo un hombre joven. Nuestra esperanza de vida es completamente diferente, no sería justo para él aferrarse a alguien como yo.**

 **Mystika: Pero…**

 **Marian: Además debo cuidar de tu abuela y de nuestros negocios. Nuestro tiempo ya pasó y lo recordaremos con cariño siempre.**

 **Mystika: Ya veo… Al final ha sido para nada.**

 **Marian: No es cierto, necesitábamos hablarlo y ahora ya está todo claro. Nos hemos quitado una espinita muy importante.**

La miré con aprensión sabiendo que no debía haber sido nada fácil la situación, sabiendo que ella siempre sentiría algo por él (y él por ella) pero aun así eligió una opción mucho más madura y nada egoísta. Ella podría continuar con su vida y Ezarel finalmente rehacer la suya.

Antes de poder decir nada más de nuevo picaron a la puerta. Parecía que hoy iba a estar bastante solicitada.

 **Mystika: Adelante.**

La puerta se abrió y Nevra se asomó para ver si podía realmente entrar. Al verme abrió la puerta de par en par y dejó pasar a varios familiares que corrieron a mi cama ante mi sorpresa.  
Álex fue la primera en saltar sobre mí, así que la abracé fuerte. Luego tanto Floppy como Shaïtan demandaron un poco de atención mientras Ignis se colocaba tras de mí apoyando su cuerpo contra mi espalda y la cabeza en mi hombro.

 **Nevra: He tenido que traerlos, estaban nerviosos. Deben haber sentido que habías despertado.**

 **Mystika: Gracias Nev.**

 **Marian: Yo me voy, tengo hierbas que buscar en el bosque.**

 **Mystika: Claro mamá, nos vemos luego.**

Se acercó para besar mi mejilla y luego se fue dejándonos a Nevra y a mí en silencio mientras los familiares se relajaban encima o alrededor mío. Nevra también se sentó en la cama a mi lado.

 **Nevra: Shaïtan comenzó a rascar la puerta de mi habitación y al abrirle fue disparada a la tuya. Así que antes fui a buscar a tu familiar y a tu dragón y cuando volví Floppy estaba también en el pasillo.**

 **Mystika: Ya veo. ¿Cómo estás?**

 **Nevra: Yo bien. Estoy enseñando a tu amiga a controlar sus poderes. Aunque…**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué ocurre?**

 **Nevra: ¿Te lo puedes creer? Le hicieron el test y ¡quedó en Obsidiana! Pero bueno, igual hemos encontrado un rato cada día para practicar.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, ya sabes que a Valkyon no le molesta que persigas a las chicas de Obsidiana.**

 **Nevra: ¿Menos a una?**

Reí asintiendo y recuperé de la mesita algo de comida para seguir comiendo.

 **Nevra: Por cierto, mientras estabas dormida te dieron la poción de desvinculación, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.**

Afirmé de nuevo en silencio observando su expresión algo triste. Supuse que no habría sido demasiado fácil ayudar a su amigo a conseguir a la chica que le gustaba a él, pero con esto había demostrado un gran corazón y un sentido de la lealtad impresionantes. Realmente le admiraba.

Sin poder evitarlo le estreché fuertemente entre mis brazos a modo de agradecimiento sin decir nada más. No había mucho que decir que no se hubiera dicho o demostrado ya. Nevra me imitó y acarició mi pelo dando un profundo suspiro para, al cabo de un rato, separarse mirándome fijamente.

 **Nevra: Tengo que irme, me llevaré a toda la tropa, hoy no tendrás que preocuparte por tus familiares.**

 **Mystika: Gracias por todo.**

Me sonrió entendiendo que mi agradecimiento no era sólo por ocuparse de ellos y dio la orden a todos de salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Como ya había acabado de comer y me sentía mejor decidí dar una vuelta por el Cuartel, no podía estar quieta en la cama sin hacer nada.

Al asomarme a la sala de puertas vi un montón de elfos grises ir de un lado a otro llevando comida, baúles, armas y cajas cuyo contenido desconocía, todos iban a lugares diferentes, pero la mayoría salía del Cuartel.

En ese momento vi pasar a Kero también a toda prisa en dirección a la biblioteca, así que subí rápidamente las escaleras para alcanzarle y llamar su atención picando su espalda.

 **Kero: Oh Mystika, ¡qué alegría verte! ¿No deberías estar guardando reposo?**

 **Mystika: ¿Quizás? ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?**

 **Kero: Oh, están preparando el viaje de vuelta y la gran cena de despedida, el General la hace en tu honor.**

 **Mystika: Ah, vaya… No tenía ni idea.**

 **Kero: Ha presionado bastante para que todo este a tu gusto jajaja Lástima que no vayamos a disfrutar mucho de tu presencia después de todo este tiempo fuera. Bueno, debo dejarte y acabar con mi faena, hasta luego.**

Se metió en la biblioteca sin darme opción a preguntarle qué había querido decir.

(¿Por qué no iban a poder disfrutar de mi presencia? ¿No íbamos a cenar todos juntos y luego ellos volverían a su tierra?)

Antes de poder seguir preguntándome nada vi cómo Valarian entraba en la despensa, seguramente para ir a la cantina. No parecía llevar la misma prisa que los demás, así que debía ir a tomarse una cerveza.

Sin pensarlo mucho bajé de nuevo las escaleras y lo seguí. Le debía una disculpa por el comportamiento que tuve con él y no quería prolongar la espera, así que entré en la cantina y me acerqué a la barra, dónde estaba él sentado con una cerveza recién servida.

 **Mystika: Karuto, ponme una a mí.**

Dije esto sentándome en un taburete a su lado y vi cómo se le tensaron los dedos sobre la jarra. Karuto asintió y miró a Valarian frunciendo el ceño un segundo. Debía tener una cara nada habitual en él.

En seguida tuve la cerveza en mis manos y dándole un buen trago pensé bien en lo que quería decirle a mi compañero.

 **Mystika: Val… quería pedirte perdón por lo que hice.**

 **Valarian: ¿Perdón por qué exactamente? ¿Por besarme o por engañarme?**

Su tono hizo que se encogiera mi corazón, sabía que no había actuado bien al usarle, pero jamás pensé que le sentaría tan mal.

 **Mystika: Por ambas cosas, supongo, aunque sobre todo por haberte utilizado, realmente no pensé demasiado en ello, sólo quería conseguir mi objetivo de salir de allí lo antes posible.**

 **Valarian: No, no te disculpes, es culpa de mis hormonas, ¿recuerdas?**

 **Mystika: Val, por favor…**

Finalmente él se giró hacia mí, clavando sus iris en los míos. Sus ojos centelleaban, aunque por suerte para mí no era por la ira.

 **Valarian: Realmente es culpa mía, tú me advertiste de que no iba a conseguir nada contigo, pero yo insistí. De no ser así puede que no usaras esa treta para escapar.**

 **Mystika: Eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento y aunque pensaba que apenas te afectaría, no debí hacerlo.**

 **Valarian: Yo también pensé que no me afectaría.**

Volvió su atención a la cerveza dándole un trago casi interminable, parecía estar intentando calmarse.

 **Mystika: Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día, pero no te presionaré para que lo hagas.**

Dejó la jarra en la barra y volvió a mirarme con curiosidad esta vez.

 **Valarian: Estás perdonada, aunque no va a ser gratis.**

 **Mystika: ¿…En serio?**

 **Valarian: Claro, no soy un chico muy rencoroso. Por cierto, he oído sobre tu transformación.**

De repente cambió toda su expresión corporal relajándose y hablando como si no hubiera pasado nada, así que la tensión que se había producido antes desapareció por completo.

Sonriendo agradecida por ello, por su amabilidad y su comprensión, comencé a llevar a cabo mi transformación para que la viera él mismo.

A medida que iba cambiando fue abriendo sus ojos y boca totalmente fascinado y sorprendido hasta que acabé.

 **Valarian: ¡… Vaya! Es… guau.**

 **Mystika: ¿Desde cuándo ladran los gatos?**

 **Valarian: ¡Eh!**

Golpeó mi hombro en señal de protesta y volvió a observar con detalle mi cuerpo. Entonces alargó su mano para tocar una de mis alas y yo la extendí por completo. Él rozó con suavidad la piel membranosa de ésta.

 **Valarian: Es increíble… Sabía que no eras normal.**

 **Mystika: ¿Ah sí?**

 **Valarian: ¿Una chica medio humana ganándome en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo? Vamos…**

 **Mystika: Jajaja creí que habías ganado tú. Te rasqué tras las orejas.**

 **Valarian: Bueno, es cierto que hice algo de trampas.**

Él se encogió de hombros y yo me reí sacudiendo la cabeza como si desaprobara lo que había hecho. En seguida volví a mi estado natural para no malgastar energías.

 **Valarian: Gracias por venir a disculparte.**

 **Mystika: Es lo mínimo que debía hacer.**

Me dedicó una sonrisa algo triste a la que no pude resistirme. Aunque me hubiera perdonado, mi sentimiento de culpa no me había abandonado, así que le abracé estrechándole fuerte contra mí. Él correspondió sin dudarlo y ronroneó ligeramente hasta que se separó de nuevo.

 **Valarian: Se acabó mi tiempo de descanso. ¿Nos vemos esta noche?**

Asentí y le vi abandonar la cantina mientras me terminaba mi cerveza. Más tarde salí de allí también sin saber muy bien cómo ocupar el tiempo muerto. La sala del cristal seguía cerrada, por lo que Valkyon aún estaría reunido dentro.

No podía ocultar mi frustración y aunque no me consideraba una persona egoísta, quería tenerlo sólo para mí sin importar lo que sucediera alrededor.

Volví a mi habitación para no encontrarme con toda la muchedumbre yendo y viniendo y me puse a leer el libro que Valkyon había dejado en mi habitación, el mismo que estaba leyéndome cuando me desperté.

En seguida me atrapó tanto la trama como los personajes y pasé el resto de la tarde absorta en la lectura cuando me di cuenta de la hora que era.

 **Mystika: ¡Mierda, la cena!**

Aparté el libro y fui hacia el armario a ver la ropa que tenía para ponerme. Una vez elegido el top, la falda, los zapatos y complementos, llené la tina con agua tibia y me desnudé.

Cuando iba a meterme para bañarme alguien picó a la puerta.

(Mierda, ¿en serio?)

 **Mystika: ¿Quién es?**

 **Ykhar: Soy yo, Ykhar, me mandan a buscarte para la cena. Ya deberías estar allí.**

 **Mystika: ¡Aghh! ¿En serio, tan pronto? Ya voy.**

Desistí en la idea de bañarme antes y finalmente me puse la ropa elegida y me peiné.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Al fin acabó la reunión pero ya era la hora de cenar, así que no podría pasar un rato a solas con ella, sino que tendríamos que estar rodeados y probablemente la atosigarían con preguntas sobre lo ocurrido o su transformación, algo bastante lógico.

Me apresuré en ir hacia mi habitación para refrescarme y peinarme antes de ir a la cantina y de paso dejarle comida a Floppy. Luego abandoné el cuarto y fui al comedor. Ya estaba repleto de gente del Cuartel y elfos grises, que disfrutaban del picoteo previo a la cena.

Rápidamente busqué a Mystika con la mirada, pero aún no había llegado.

 **Ezarel: Hey, ¿vienes a sentarte o no?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Eh? Sí claro.**

Fuimos hacia la mesa reservada para los jefes de Guardia y la Guardia Brillante y me senté mirando hacia la entrada.

(Obviamente no tenía ninguna misión, ¿dónde se ha metido?)

* * *

Corrí hasta llegar a la puerta de la cantina y frené en seco, comprobé que mi ropa estaba bien colocada, me retoqué el pelo con los dedos y respiré hondo. No quería causar una mala impresión teniendo en cuenta que Thiedil había organizado esta cena en parte por mí.

Finalmente entré y vi que ya había mucha gente, los asientos estaban casi todos ocupados y organizados, así que no sabía bien dónde debía sentarme.

Al frente vi la mesa que ocupaban la Guardia Brillante y los jefes, así que quizás estaban sentados según el rango. De inmediato divisé a Valkyon que estaba de cara a la puerta y me sonrió ampliamente para luego mirarme de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados. No pude evitar sonreír de lado y morderme el labio sintiendo su intensa mirada mientras me adentraba en el comedor.

 **Thiedil: Mystika, te estaba esperando.**

 **Mystika: Oh, General, no te había visto.**

El elfo apareció de repente a mi lado y me ofreció el brazo para acompañarme. Yo lo rodeé con mi mano aceptando su gesto.

 **Thiedil: Por favor, llámame siempre por mi nombre.**

 **Mystika: Perdona.**

 **Thiedil: No pasa nada. Estás preciosa esta noche.**

 **Mystika: G-gracias, quería ir acorde a la situación.**

 **Thiedil: ¿Así que te has vestido así por mí?**

 **Mystika: Sí, o sea, por la cena que has organizado.**

Thiedil me dedicó su más sincera sonrisa y puso su otra mano sobre la mía acompañándome hasta una mesa.

Para mi sorpresa me llevó a una ocupada por sus congéneres de confianza, todos ellos con pinta de distinguidos ahora que no llevaban su ropa de combate. Thiedil también llevaba unas ropas algo ostentosas a las que no estaba en absoluto acostumbrada.

(Esto debe ser cosa de los elfos, un día con armadura y otra pareciendo nobles)

El elfo gris me hizo sentar en dicha mesa y él ocupó el lugar a mi lado. Ambos estábamos en el centro de ésta, en medio de la cantina.  
Por suerte su hermana no se encontraba en el Cuartel.

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermana?**

 **Thiedil: Bien, Elendra está en Rhodaris ocupándose de mis tareas mientras no estoy. Gracias por preguntar, sé que no os lleváis demasiado bien.**

 **Mystika: Jaja ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

 **Thiedil: Conozco a mi hermana… No es una persona amigable en general y menos aún con mujeres atractivas. Además, se notaba la tensión entre vosotras.**

Era el segundo piropo de esta noche y aunque era un hombre complaciente y amable, no solía regalar así los oídos. Eso me hacía incomodar un poco.

 **Mystika: Bueno, no le gusté desde el primer segundo, sobre todo al enterarse que era medio humana.**

 **Thiedil: No le hagas mucho caso, al final se cansa cuando la ignoran.**

Thiedil rio divertido mientras se servía alguno de los aperitivos y me guiñaba el ojo. Imaginaba que él también sufría el carácter de su hermana y ya sabía bien cómo lidiar con ella.

 **Thiedil: Si cuando estemos allí te molesta, tú sólo dímelo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cuándo estemos allí?**

 **Thiedil: Oh sí, con todo el lío y la reunión no te hemos informado apropiadamente. Mañana partimos a Rhodaris y tú debes venir.**

Abrí los ojos incrédula mirándole y esperando una explicación más extensa de sus palabras. No entendía por qué debía irme con él, no me apetecía abandonar el Cuartel ahora que acababa de volver, o más bien de despertar después de volver.

 **Thiedil: Debemos hacerte una presentación oficial y pedir la protección de los míos y los pueblos aliados.**

Aparté la mirada algo triste, sabiendo que no podía rechazar su invitación y menos después de lo que había hecho por mí, pero realmente quería quedarme aquí, con Valkyon.

 **Thiedil: No pareces muy feliz por ello.**

 **Mystika: Oh, perdona. No me malinterpretes, me encantará conocer Rhodaris y me gusta viajar, pero…**

 **Thiedil: Te parece algo precipitado todo, ¿no? Te hubiera gustado pasar al menos unos días con tus amigos después de tu vuelta.**

 **Mystika: Exacto.**

 **Thiedil: Si te sirve de consuelo, tu jefe te acompañará. Miiko pensó que sería mejor que alguien de tu confianza te acompañara y él se prestó voluntario, además parece el más apropiado para la tarea.**

 **Mystika: Vaya, eso es genial.**

Intenté reprimir un poco mi entusiasmo, algo que se me hizo difícil al pensar en viajar con Valkyon a esas tierras que conocía por las hermosas descripciones que Thiedil me había hecho de ellas.

 **Thiedil: Veo que fue buena idea seguir el consejo de Miiko.**

Le dirigí un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y yo también comencé a comer.

Durante toda la cena estuvo dándome conversación y ofreciéndome alimentos que consideraba serían de mi agrado. Supuse que dicha atención se debía a estar sentada entre desconocidos.

Entonces, después del postre, la banda del refugio ocupó el escenario para ambientar mientras algunos se iban a dormir y otros se quedaban a tomar algo y seguir con la "celebración".

Thiedil se disculpó para hablar con alguno de sus hombres que parecían necesitarle y yo busqué de nuevo a Valkyon con la mirada.

Éste estaba en la barra cogiendo dos jarras de cerveza. Al acercarme se giró hacia donde yo estaba y me sonrió aproximándose a mí para luego tenderme una de las bebidas que acepté enseguida.

 **Mystika: Gracias…**

 **Valkyon: Estás preciosa. Ojalá no nos hubieran asignado las mesas.**

 **Mystika: Bueno, ya estamos libres.**

 **Valkyon: Sí…**

Valkyon fue acercándose más a mí de forma gradual, mirándome con cariño y entonces puso su mano sobre mi cintura haciéndome cosquillas por la suavidad del gesto.

Tenía ganas de saltarle encima, pero debíamos guardar la compostura, además, con su mirada me bastaba por el momento. Puse mi mano sobre la suya mirándole embobada, como si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor.

Y entonces alguien interrumpió ese momento llamando a Valkyon para preguntarle algo y justo en ese instante, Alajea y Karenn me abordaron para hablar conmigo.

(¿Por qué ahora? Sólo quiero un rato a solas con él…)

Me cosieron a preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, sobre mi naturaleza y sobre mi madre y Ezarel, buscando algún cotilleo interesante que transmitir por la ciudad de Eel.

 **Karenn: Lo tenías todo bien escondido lo de tu padre… ¿Y tú con Leiftan?**

 **Alajea: Y es un Daemon, no un Loraliet… Aún estamos todos en shock.**

 **Mystika: Ya, es difícil de digerir… Yo también me quedé un poco así cuando me lo confesó.**

 **Karenn: Bueno, pero vayamos a lo importante: ¿Qué tan apasionado es Leiftan? Teniendo en cuenta que es un íncubo.**

Alajea rodó sus ojos riendo por la pregunta de su amiga y negó con la cabeza. Yo hice lo mismo.

 **Mystika: Es intenso… sí, supongo que es la palabra adecuada.**

 **Karenn: Ohh intenso eh…**

Puso una cara pícara y entonces entendí el doble sentido de sus palabras.

 **Mystika: Hey no, no pienses en eso, no nos acostamos.**

 **Karenn: ¿En serio? Qué decepción.**

Como no sabía cómo contestar a eso cambié de tema y estuvimos charlando un buen rato, el cual me pasaba buscando a Valkyon con la mirada, algo que también hacía él. Y cada vez que nuestros ojos se encontraban me sentía ligera y tenía que contenerme para no ignorar a mis interlocutoras y llevármelo de allí.

Cuando pensé que al fin podría reunirme con él al abandonar las chicas la cantina, otras personas vinieron a hacerme preguntas y no pude negarme a contestarles, aunque de forma escueta para acabar cuanto antes.

Por desgracia al cabo de un rato dejé de ver a Valkyon, no sabía dónde se había metido. Finalmente me había quedado sola pero ya no podía encontrarle a él.

(Puede que cansado de esperar y de estar rodeado de tanta gente se haya marchado a dormir…)

Desanimada dejé la jarra vacía en la barra y salí de la cantina. No me apetecía seguir con los interrogatorios y sin Valkyon, prefería irme también a la cama.

Iba a salir de la despensa cuando de repente desde atrás una mano me tapó la boca para amordazarme y un brazo rodeó mi cuerpo para llevarme hacia las estanterías de los alimentos.  
Forcejeé un par de segundos por la sorpresa hasta que me di cuenta de quién era. Entonces me relajé y fui girada hacia él.

 **Valkyon: {¿No creerías que me iba a ir sin ti, no?}**

Sin poder contestarle me mordí el labio, realmente había pensado que se había ido sin más. Cuando volví a mirarle a los ojos, éstos se habían oscurecido un poco y a la vez tenían un brillo especial.

No tardó en besarme mientras nos manteníamos ocultos entre dos grandes estanterías. Sus manos calientes se aventuraron por debajo de mi top provocándome deliciosos escalofríos.  
Me tenía contra la pared, prisionera de sus besos, de sus caricias, y no podía ser más feliz.

Yo también le tenía bien sujeto para que no pudiera desaparecer de mi vista, como si fuera un sueño que pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Pero no, su tacto se sentía real, igual que su lengua acariciando la mía, el calor de su cuerpo y los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

De repente unas risas se oyeron acercándose desde la cantina, así que ambos nos detuvimos bien pegados a la pared para que no nos vieran e intentando recobrar el aliento de la forma más silenciosa posible.  
Las voces desaparecieron rápidamente hacia el exterior haciéndonos retomar el aire que habíamos retenido.

Nos miramos mientras intentábamos contener una risa nerviosa y entonces agarré su mano y me asomé entre los muebles para ver si había alguien alrededor.

 **Mystika: Despejado.**

Tiré de él sin ningún esfuerzo y lo conduje por el pasillo hasta mi habitación, no sin ir vigilando que nadie nos viera. No me apetecía que hubiera rumores antes de que nosotros mismos habláramos sobre ello y decidiéramos contarlo o hacerlo oficial.

En cuanto abrí la puerta Valkyon me giró hacia él y me agarró elevándome del suelo para abrazarme, así que aproveché para abrazarle yo también tanto con los brazos como con las piernas sobre su cadera. Sin dejar de sujetarme y mirarme entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con el pie.

No podíamos apartar la vista el uno del otro, conscientes de que al fin podíamos estar juntos y solos, algo que habíamos deseado desde hacía mucho.

Esta vez me acerqué a sus labios para besarle dulce y pausadamente, como si fuera necesario demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él y él se dejó llevar demostrándome exactamente lo mismo.

Lentamente Valkyon me llevó hasta la cama sentándose en ésta mientras yo permanecía sobre él abrazada a su cuerpo sin poder abandonar sus labios. Necesitaba recuperar todo el tiempo perdido entre nosotros y él parecía de la misma opinión.

 **Valkyon: {Mystika... te amo}**

Esa confesión entre beso y beso me enloqueció, su voz ronca hizo vibrar mi piel y mis ojos se humedecieron pensando en todo el sufrimiento que habíamos padecido para llegar hasta aquí, a este momento, pero también sentí una inmensa felicidad.

Me separé apenas unos centímetros de él para mirarle a los ojos, su expresión era totalmente sincera, me demostraba devoción, cariño, deseo y amor… Y yo sentía exactamente lo mismo, jamás había dejado de sentirlo.

 **Mystika: {Yo también te amo Valk}**

Me miró con cierto alivio, como si esa frase fuera lo único que necesitaba oír para estar completamente seguro de la realidad de nuestra situación.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos y poco a poco fue subiendo el ritmo de los besos, a los que le seguía sin dudarlo mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro con lentitud, dándonos tiempo a descubrir cada centímetro con calma y deleite.

Al rato me atrajo con él hasta tocar el colchón, quedando de lado, uno en frente del otro. Él recorriendo mi columna con la yema de sus dedos y yo delineando sus abdominales.

Nuestras pieles vibraban bajo nuestro tacto, nuestros cuerpos buscaban aproximarse, como si no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro. De nuevo me separé un poco de su cara para ver el deseo reflejado en ella. Acaricié su rostro y acto seguido fui en busca del cierre de su chaleco que se abrió con un chasquido.

Su mirada se intensificó y llevó sus manos al borde de mi top elevándolo poco a poco hasta que pasó por mis brazos y cabeza. Al incorporarse aprovechó para lanzar su chaleco al suelo y volvió a pegarse a mí sintiendo todo el calor que desprendía su cuerpo encendiendo el mío.

Su boca volvió a hacer contacto con la mía y su lengua la exploró con avidez. Yo no podía más que corresponderle de la misma forma, ya sin contener nuestros deseos.

Esa noche sin duda iba a ser inolvidable y poco me importaba no dormir nada y emprender así el viaje el día siguiente, quería sentirle tantas veces como pudiéramos, como deseáramos. Lo quería para mí sin importar nada más.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	51. Capítulo extra 47-2 LEMON

**CAPÍTULO 47.2**

 **AL FIN JUNTOS**

En cuanto abrí la puerta Valkyon me giró hacia él y me agarró elevándome del suelo para abrazarme, así que aproveché para abrazarle yo también tanto con los brazos como con las piernas sobre su cadera. Sin dejar de sujetarme y mirarme entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con el pie.  
No podíamos apartar la vista el uno del otro, conscientes de que al fin podíamos estar juntos y solos, algo que habíamos deseado desde hacía mucho.  
Valkyon me besó con suavidad, acariciando mi boca lentamente y en cuanto volvió a hacerlo atrapé su labio entre los míos tirando de él ligeramente. Eso lo animó de nuevo y fue en busca de mi lengua con la suya, apretándome más fuerte contra él.  
En seguida pude sentir su notable erección en mi entrepierna a través de la ropa, lo que me llevó soltar un gemido involuntario entre sus labios y hacer que mi ropa interior se humedeciera al momento. Pero antes quería jugar un poco, así que antes de ya no poder parar, detuve el beso.

\- Valk... - susurré separándome escasos centímetros de él para mirarle seria.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre? - respondió algo confuso.  
\- Me he enterado de algo que has hecho.

Valkyon me miró con una expresión interrogativa levantando una de sus cejas sin entender a lo que me refería.

\- Thiedil me ha dicho que has estado bañándome personalmente - dije más seria aún.  
\- Sí... creí que no te importaría - aseguró mientras me soltaba en el suelo con aire preocupado.  
\- Me has tocado sin mi permiso - repliqué y separé mis brazos de él apartándome ligeramente de su cuerpo.  
\- Yo...  
\- Eso no está bien - le interrumpí. - Voy a tener que hacer algo para estar en igualdad de condiciones - añadí mientras ponía la mano en mi mentón como si meditara sobre ello.

La cara de Valkyon era de confusión total, no conseguía entender bien este giro en mi actitud hacia él, así que decidí dejar de torturarle por el momento.  
Volví a aproximarme a él y llevé una de mis manos al borrego de su chaleco y la fui bajando lentamente hacia el cierre de éste sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. En cuanto llegué, lo desabroché provocando un chasquido metálico.  
Luego retiré la prenda observando las diferentes reacciones en su rostro, mientras él se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia alguna.  
Una vez tuvo el torso descubierto puse mis manos sobre su pecho y las bajé acariciando su cálida piel, delineando sus abdominales lentamente hasta dar con el cierre de su cinturón.  
En ese momento le sonreí de lado con picardía y él, que ya había entendido mi juego, me sonrió de vuelta entrecerrando los ojos mientras su mirada se oscurecía y su respiración se aceleraba.

\- ¿Vas a castigarme por ello? - susurró él con la voz ronca.  
\- Así es - sentencié desabrochando finalmente su cinturón y lanzándolo al suelo junto al chaleco. - Y te mostraré quien manda en esta habitación.

Valkyon acarició mi brazo y yo le propiné un manotazo autoritario para que no me tocara, lo que le provocó una carcajada.  
Acto seguido me dirigí al cierre del pantalón en el cual, incluso en la semioscuridad de mi cuarto, podía ver el abultamiento provocado por la erección de su miembro.  
Y aunque también fuera un castigo para mí, fui desabrochando lentamente los botones del pantalón, absteniéndome de arrancarlos de golpe y sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos para no flaquear y lanzarme a sus brazos. Le había dicho que le castigaría, no podía echarme atrás.  
Una vez desabrochado, dejé caer el pantalón al suelo y comencé a retirar las vendas que cubrían sus caderas dejándolo sólo con la ropa interior. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desviar mi mirada.  
Luego lo llevé frente a la tina que estaba llena del agua que puse antes de ir a cenar. Obviamente ya no estaría caliente, pero a él no le importaría, solía ducharse con el agua más fría. Y colocándome detrás de él bajé su ropa interior, dejando a mi vista su perfecto y musculado trasero.

\- Al agua - ordené dándole una ligera cachetada en su nalga, que tenía realmente dura y bien trabajada.

Él, diligente, se metió en la tina y se tumbó, quedando únicamente del pecho hacia arriba al descubierto. Enredé mis manos en su pelo y lo retiré detrás de sus hombros. Entonces agarré una goma para sujetar el mío en un moño alto para no mojarlo y volví a su posición con el jabón para bañarlo tal y como él había hecho esos días conmigo.  
En cuanto me puse detrás de él, elevó la vista llena de deseo y llevó su brazo hacia atrás para colocarlo alrededor de mi cadera. Cada centímetro de mi piel en contacto con la suya ardía como ascuas y tenía que poner empeño en mi plan para no abandonarlo y meterme allí con él. Así que intentando ignorar sus acciones, llené mis manos de jabón y comencé a lavar su pecho y sus brazos, de nuevo apoyados en el borde de la tina.  
Valkyon emitía ligeros gruñidos de placer cuando mis manos se aventuraban más abajo o acariciaban sus pequeños pezones, algo que me hacía perder los sentidos.  
Al bajar hacia sus abdominales tuve que inclinarme sobre él, sintiendo su respiración agitada. Acaricié el contorno de su oreja primero con mi nariz, luego ligeramente con los labios y noté su cuerpo estremecerse bajo mis manos mientras soltaba una gran exhalación después de haber contenido el aliento.  
Poco a poco fui bajando más, alargando el momento, acariciando sus caderas y su vientre, rozando mínimamente su entrepierna. Valkyon parecía nervioso, se estaba conteniendo.  
Finalmente fui en busca de su miembro mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, provocando un sonoro jadeo a mi compañero. La erección era total, su miembro palpitaba en mi mano, que a duras penas rodeaban la punta de mis dedos. Sentirlo tan duro y grande hizo que mi vientre se contrajera pensando sólo en el placer que iba a proporcionarme, haciendo que un suave gemido se escapara de mi boca en el oído de Valkyon.  
Él apretó sus manos en el borde de la tina en cuanto comencé a mover mi mano con suavidad, apretando ligeramente su miembro. Las contracciones de éste junto a sus jadeos me enloquecían y tenía que concentrarme para no perder el control.

Hice un poco más de presión con mi mano y Valkyon soltó un gruñido y seguidamente giró su cara, poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi nuca y me besó sin contención. El deseo me estaba consumiendo y era incapaz de pensar en nada más, quería a ese hombre entre mis piernas.  
Por suerte él tampoco parecía querer esperar más y separando sus labios de los míos se puso de pie y salió de la tina para girarse hacia mí. Y así, grande y poderoso, con el agua escurriéndose por su piel, se acercó a mí con determinación para dirigirse a mi top y sacarlo por mi cabeza y brazos, que elevé sin pensarlo un segundo, admirando al bello hombre que tenía ante mis ojos y que era sólo mío.  
Él volvió a besarme con sus manos en mi cara, que llevó enseguida hacia el cierre del sujetador desabrochándolo rápidamente y con destreza. Luego lo lanzó de forma apremiante e hizo lo mismo con mi falda.  
Acto seguido me elevó del suelo llevándome hacia la cama, donde me dejó con cuidado, a su merced bajo su cuerpo y sus cabellos cayendo a ambos lados de mi cara. No tardó en volver a juntar sus labios con los míos para luego abandonarlos en dirección al cuello, depositando suaves besos que me hacían tener escalofríos de placer.  
Su mano había dejado de apoyarse en la cama y se dirigió a mi pecho, acariciándolo con delicadeza para luego pellizcar con cuidado mi pezón. Yo me retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo, reclamando más, más caricias, más besos, más contacto. Él, que parecía entender lo que mi cuerpo le pedía siguió bajando la mano, provocándome cosquillas al acariciar la piel de mi vientre hasta llegar a mis braguitas. Entonces se detuvo y me miró con deseo, el cual parecía también consumirlo a él.

\- Una vez te dije que no desafiaras a tu jefe, ¿recuerdas? - susurró roncamente en mi oído.

Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza mientras él volvía a posar su vista en mis ojos. Los suyos brillaban a la tenue luz de la luna que la cortina dejaba pasar.  
Aventuró su mano bajo mi ropa interior, provocando mil sensaciones en mí, deseando que no se detuviera. Y lejos de hacer tal cosa, siguió el camino rozando mi clítoris haciendo que mi respuesta fuera inmediata. Gemí en su oído abrazando su enorme espalda. Él siguió hasta introducir uno de sus dedos en mi vagina y entonces fue él quien gimió al notar lo húmeda que estaba.  
Acercó de nuevo su cara a la mía y lamió mi labio superior con calma mientras su dedo se movía lentamente en mi interior. Luego introdujo otro mientras mordía mi labio inferior.  
Otro gemido más sonoro escapó de mis labios y él lo acalló con los suyos, mientras ejercía más presión en mi entrepierna y subía el ritmo de sus movimientos.  
Apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos e increíblemente sentí como llegaría al orgasmo de un momento a otro, así que le detuve agarrando su mano y con la respiración totalmente agitada. No quería correrme tan pronto, no con sus dedos.  
Los acerqué a mi boca y los lamí mirándole a los ojos, lo que provocó que un profundo gruñido se escapara de su garganta.

\- Aún no te he levantado el castigo - ronroneé en su oído y me deslicé de debajo de su cuerpo.

Valkyon se incorporó quedando sentado y yo me puse de pie en el suelo frente a él. Me quité el único trozo de tela que me quedaba y luego agarré la goma que sujetaba mi pelo y lo solté, entonces me dirigí a Valkyon empujándolo suavemente hasta que quedó recostado sobre los cojines de mi cama.  
Ahora tenía una vista perfecta de él, tumbado en mi cama, iluminado por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, con una sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada llena de deseo y amor.  
Su enorme miembro enmarcado por las venas claramente visibles se contraía de forma rítmica, al compás de la agitada respiración de su dueño. Me reclamaba y no quería hacerle esperar mucho más, no podía.

Inclinándome hacia él acaricié la piel del interior de su muslo, deslizando la mano poco a poco hacia arriba mientras subía de nuevo a la cama apoyando lentamente mis rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo y quedando a horcajadas sobre él.  
Valkyon apoyó sus manos en mi cadera, invitándome a aproximarme más, a lo que accedí gustosa hasta quedar sentada sobre su miembro mientras le observaba en silencio. Entonces comencé a moverme sobre él, rozando con mi entrepierna la suya en toda su longitud, haciendo que la habitación se llenara de jadeos y gemidos que no podíamos contener. Ya no quería esperar más a sentirlo dentro de mí.  
Elevé un poco mis caderas liberando su pene de mi presión, que se erigió perfectamente en dirección a la entrada de mi vagina y sin más dilación hice que se encontraran bajando mis caderas en cuanto sentí su glande.  
El profundo y sensual gemido que surgió de ambos llenó la silenciosa habitación. Las enormes manos de Valkyon se hincaron en mi trasero mientras sentía su miembro caliente y palpitante dentro de mí, llenándome por completo, rozando cada milímetro de mi interior de forma deliciosa.  
En seguida me incliné hacia él en busca de su boca apoyando una mano sobre los cojines y otra en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, que latía desbocado bajo mis dedos. Sus manos apretaron más mi trasero elevándolo ligeramente y bajándolo después, mientras conseguía el roce de su pubis en mi clítoris, provocando así un intenso cosquilleo en mi vientre.  
Subía y bajaba con lentitud aunque las manos de mi compañero pellizcando mi trasero y sus profundas estocadas me pedían más. Sonreí entre sus labios y su lengua volvió a aventurarse en mi boca, lamiendo mis labios, dejándose besar por ellos con la misma calma que mis movimientos.  
Su inquietud iba en aumento, sus gemidos se oían más fuertes, sabía perfectamente que deseaba dejar salir su lado salvaje, pero aun así se estaba dejando castigar, disfrutando de mis movimientos, mis caricias y mis labios.

De repente Valkyon abandonó mis nalgas y apoyándose en la cama se incorporó quedando sentado, cara a cara, lo que nos dio la oportunidad de abrazarnos y mirarnos mientras seguía moviendo mi cadera en círculos. Él volvía a sujetar mi culo con una de sus manos continuando el ritmo de mi vaivén, me acercaba hacia él al máximo y notaba su miembro tocar los límites, cada vez más fuerte, más profundo, mientras callábamos nuestro placer con nuestras bocas.

Ambos estábamos a punto de corrernos, pero nos detuvimos a la vez mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos jadeantes y entonces las caricias se volvieron tiernas por unos instantes.

\- Mystika - susurró roncamente mientras retiraba un mechón húmedo de mi rostro. - Te amo.  
\- Y yo a ti Valkyon - aseguré depositando un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

Entonces volví a mover mis caderas despacio, abrazando su espalda, sintiendo el aroma del jabón de su piel mezclado con un ligero olor a sudor dulce provocado por nuestro ejercicio. Él seguía atrayéndome hacia él de forma rítmica mientras ambos besábamos cada centímetro de piel a nuestro alcance hasta volver a juntar nuestros labios.  
Los gemidos apenas acallados por nuestras bocas resonaron alrededor, las piernas comenzaron a temblarme y el cosquilleo que sentía en mi vientre se intensificaba por segundos.  
De repente Valkyon abandonó mis labios y escondiendo su cara entre mi cuello y mi pelo, me abrazó más fuerte. Entonces sentí como su miembro se contraía con fuerza, provocando en mí un intenso orgasmo mientras mordía con cuidado su cuello para acallar mis gritos, igual que intentaba él.  
Mi vagina se contrajo con fuerza sobre su pene durante un rato mientras él respondía de la misma forma, llenándome por completo y provocándome un placer inigualable.  
Nuestros cuerpos empezaron a relajarse, abrazados, jadeantes y cubiertos de un sudor ligero que nos proferían un olor especial, el de los amantes.  
Comenzamos a acariciarnos con cariño de forma automática, a peinar nuestros cabellos con los dedos, a besar con dulzura la piel a nuestro alcance, hasta que él separó su cara de mi clavícula, haciendo que yo también abandonara su piel para mirarle a los ojos. Aunque en ellos hubiera desaparecido parte del deseo de hace unos minutos, se había sustituido por amor.  
Acaricié su rostro en silencio, no necesitábamos decirnos nada más. Valkyon su tumbó en la cama llevándome con él y se giró para quedar ambos sobre la cama, aún unidos. Una de mis piernas seguía sobre su cadera y sus brazos no habían dejado de rodearme, así que aproveché para acurrucarme en su pecho.  
El calor de su pecho y sus latidos me relajaban. Su presencia y saberlo mío me tranquilizaba, pues ya éramos el uno para el otro y no había marcha atrás, no había nadie que lo impidiera.  
Valkyon cogió aire con fuerzas y lo soltó poco a poco abrazándome más fuerte aún, como si intentara impedir que desapareciera de su lado. Sabía que pensaba y sentía lo mismo que yo en esos momentos. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos y él de los míos.  
Volví a separar mi cabeza de su pecho y besé sus labios, ya los echaba de menos, tan dulces y asombrosamente suaves. Él correspondió gustoso acariciando mi espalda lentamente, dibujando cada vértebra de ésta. El ritmo de los besos fue poco a poco en aumento, como si no pudiéramos controlarnos.  
Y sin esperarlo, noté su miembro crecer de nuevo aún dentro de mí.

\- Creo que debemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido - susurró Valkyon en mi oído.  
\- Sí, yo también lo creo - contesté para luego volver a besarle con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sus manos volvieron a mis caderas para moverlas muy suavemente al ritmo de las suyas. Se incorporó en un rápido movimiento quedando sobre mí, entre mis piernas, apoyado sobre sus antebrazos en la cama y su cabello de nuevo cayéndose los lados de mi cara, como si fuesen una cortina que nos escondía del mundo exterior.  
Aunque lentas, sus embestidas eran profundas. Mis manos se perdían por cada rincón de su piel, acariciando y pellizcando, agarrando su trasero para invitarle con ahínco, aunque no lo necesitara.  
Sus ojos me escrutaban con deleite mientras observaban el placer reflejado en mi rostro. Un placer que jamás había experimentado con nadie, un placer mezclado con un amor incondicional por parte de ambos.  
Llevé mis manos a su nuca y le miré unos segundos pensando en la suerte que tenía de estar ahora mismo con él.  
Sí, al fin juntos...

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	52. Capítulo 48

**CAPÍTULO 48**

 **VIAJE A RHODARIS**

La fría brisa matutina acarició mi piel, que se erizó en contraste con el calor que el cuerpo de Valkyon, abrazándome desde atrás, me transmitía.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, abracé fuerte los brazos que me rodeaban intentando fundirme en ellos para que no desaparecieran nunca.  
Entonces noté su movimiento al despertar también en ese momento. Él me imitó y me estrechó fuerte contra su cuerpo suspirando.

 **Valkyon: {Buenos días}**

Me liberé un poco de su agarre para girarme hacia él y le di un suave beso en los labios como respuesta. Él acarició mi pelo retirándolo de mi cara y volvió a conquistar mis labios.  
Entre besos miré el reloj y me separé un poco de él, se había hecho algo tarde y no quedaba mucho para que acabara el tiempo estipulado para desayunar en la cantina.

 **Mystika: Tenemos que ir a desayunar, en unas horas partiremos a Rhodaris.**

Valkyon gruñó en mi oído y volviendo a acercarme a él comenzó a besar mi cuello.

 **Mystika: Mmm Valk, en serio no podemos...**

Pero no me dejó acabar la frase, pues cerró mi boca con sus labios.

Realmente deseaba quedarme allí en la cama todo el día, pero teníamos que ir a desayunar y preparar las cosas para el viaje, por mucho que me pesara.

Con un poco de esfuerzo me separé de él y me levanté de la cama riendo, pero antes de poder apartarme de allí, Valkyon agarró mi mano y me tiró de nuevo contra la cama, quedando sentada en ella, apoyada en su pecho y rodeada de nuevo por sus brazos.

 **Mystika: No seas malo, me encantaría quedarme aquí, pero tenemos cosas que preparar.**

 **Valkyon: Siento que si te dejo salir de aquí pasará mucho tiempo antes de que podamos estar a solas de nuevo.**

 **Mystika: Encontraremos el modo y ahora sé un responsable jefe de Guardia y deja a tu subordinada hacer su trabajo.**

Valkyon rio mientras me liberaba de su abrazo y finalmente me levanté y busqué mi ropa para vestirme.

Al girarme hacia él vi que no se había movido ni un ápice, su cabeza descansaba sobre su mano mientras me miraba atentamente, ligeramente tapado por la sábana. Así que no pude evitar mirarle con deseo, pues tenerlo desnudo en mi cama con esa pose y esa mirada, tenerlo todo para mí, me hacía plantearme mi aplomo y me daban ganas de volver a su lado.

 **Valkyon: Como sigas observándome así volveré a meterte aquí y no te dejaré marchar.**

Me reí girándome para evitar mirarle y le di su ropa para que se vistiera de una vez. Mientras tanto busqué en el cajón del tocador el cepillo para peinar, pero antes de dar con él me topé con un frasco. Lo agarré para ver de qué se trataba y me encontré con el bote de píldoras que me había dado Eweleïn cuando pensaba que tenía relaciones con Nevra.

(Muy oportuno)

Abrí el frasco, tomé una de las píldoras que me mantendrían protegida durante una semana y luego me peiné y lavé la cara mirando a Valkyon de reojo mientras se vestía. Después él hizo lo propio mientras yo esperaba a que acabara para luego partir juntos hacia la cantina.

Apenas quedaban miembros allí, así que nos sirvieron rápido el desayuno y nos instalamos en una mesa para tomarlo, sentándonos el uno al lado del otro en silencio, disfrutando simplemente de nuestra presencia.  
Nuestras manos se encontraron bajo la mesa entrelazándose mientras usábamos la que nos quedaba libre para comer.

De repente Ykhar apareció frente a nosotros respirando agitada, sin duda después de haber corrido por todo el Cuartel, para no variar.

 **Ykhar: Ah, estáis aquí, todo el mundo se preguntaba por vosotros. Es raro que vengáis a desayunar tan tarde.**

 **Mystika: Sí, la fiesta de anoche se alargó bastante, así que me ha costado levantarme.**

Valkyon asintió en silencio reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras Ykhar nos miraba extrañada. Posiblemente estaba atando cabos en su cabeza, porque la cara que puso no era demasiado agradable.

 **Ykhar: No tardéis mucho, os esperan para llevar vuestras pertenencias al barco.**

 **Valkyon: Gracias Ykhar, ahora mismo vamos.**

Con un último vistazo de sospecha, la coneja abandonó la cantina velozmente para continuar con sus quehaceres. Valkyon y yo nos dedicamos una mirada cómplice de reojo sin poder reprimir más la risa.

 **Mystika: ¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta de algo?**

Se encogió de hombros y besó mi cabeza antes de levantarse para llevar ambas bandejas vacías a la barra. Luego regresó y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones a recoger nuestros útiles necesarios para el viaje.

Por desgracia, la mayoría de mi ropa y mi querida espada se quedaron en casa de Kiartan la última vez que estuve allí, dejándolas allí pensando que o bien no volvería más o lo haría definitivamente a ese lugar, con Leiftan.

(¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? Obviamente no pensaba demasiado...)

Después de decidir estar con él creí que todo sería más sencillo, que con el tiempo podría sentir lo que él sentía, pues ya le tenía cariño. Pero entonces Valkyon apareció de nuevo, cruzando media Eldarya para venir a buscarme y enfrentándose al monstruo para salvar mi vida.

Realmente no sabía a qué atenerme en ese momento, pues después de lo del festival sólo podía tener pensamientos negativos en cuanto a sus verdaderas intenciones. Creí que su comportamiento era debido simplemente a su forma de ser, que podría haber hecho lo mismo con cualquiera sin significar nada más. Pero cuando mi padre explicó los motivos por los que Valkyon me había rechazado sentí morir por dentro y en ese momento era yo quien tenía que rechazarle para salvarle, a él y a los demás.

Mi puerta sonó sacándome abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

 **Mystika: ¿Sí?**

 **¿?: Señorita Mystika, debo llevar sus pertenencias al barco.**

No reconocí la voz, debía ser alguno de los elfos al mando del General. Cerré mi maleta y fui a entregársela.  
Él me hizo una rápida reverencia y salió disparado hacia el barco.

 **Ezarel: Hey tú, ¿qué te traes con el General?**

Sobresaltada por tan repentina aparición, me giré hacia el elfo con mala cara por la insinuación que hizo.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

 **Ezarel: En la cena, te sentó en su mesa y sólo estaba pendiente de ti.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué podía hacer yo?**

Él se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el marco de mi puerta abierta mientras yo entraba de nuevo para acabar de arreglarme para el viaje.

 **Ezarel: ¿Qué crees que opinará Valkyon de eso?**

Le miré a través de mi espejo y solté una carcajada con cierta ironía.

 **Mystika: Podrías habérselo preguntado aquí mismo hace una hora...**

Señalando la cama con el pulgar le eché otro vistazo viendo en su cara que entendió lo que quería decirle, así que aclaró su garganta y cambió de tema rápidamente.

 **Ezarel: Bueno, no te olvides de ir a por el paquete a la sala de alquimia.**

 **Mystika: Descuida.**

Acto seguido se despidió y yo salí en cuanto acabé para ir a ver a mis familiares que debían estar por los jardines a esas horas.

Ese día seguía habiendo elfos yendo en todas direcciones, llevando el equipaje que faltaba y los alimentos que necesitaríamos durante el trayecto. Por suerte esta vez no tuve que ocuparme de las raciones, que se contaban por varias decenas.

Al llegar a la fuente vi varios familiares disfrutando del agua, entre ellos Álex. Ignis se mantenía al margen subido a la roca observando a los demás. Su tamaño se había triplicado ya desde el día en que salió de su huevo, crecía a un ritmo vertiginoso, pero ahora tenía claro que no intentarían deshacerse de él, a menos que quisieran enfrentarse a mí directamente. Miiko lo dijo, sólo los Dragones podían manejarlos y yo era una de ellos, ya no necesitaba la ayuda de los Fenghuangs, los mismos que se habían encargado de eliminar a todos los Rubí que pudieron...

Mis pequeños vinieron a saludarme en cuanto me vieron y aproveché para pasar un rato con ellos.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Casi había llegado la hora de embarcar y Mystika no estaba por aquí.  
Acabé de dejar el último baúl en uno de los camarotes y salí en dirección al Cuartel para ir a buscarla.

 **Thiedil: ¡Valkyon!**

Frené en cuanto el General me llamó y me giré en su dirección, ni si quiera había reparado en su presencia.

 **Valkyon: ¿Sí General?**

 **Thiedil: ¿Vas a buscar a Mystika? Llévala a mi camarote en cuanto lleguéis, tengo que discutir una cosa con ella.**

 **Valkyon: ...Por supuesto.**

Me fui sin añadir nada más y él se dirigió al barco, que ya estaba listo para zarpar.

Desde que se conocieron él demostró cierto interés en Mystika, pero pensaba que sólo era curiosidad por ser medio humana. En cambio, viendo su actitud de estos días comenzaba a sospechar que su interés por ella podía haber cambiado. A mi parecer le prestaba demasiada atención, incluso si era de naturaleza amable y lo hacía todo de forma sutil y educada.

Supuse que Mystika ni se había dado cuenta, siendo que ella solía ser agradable con quién le caía bien y no era nada creída para pensar mal de quien se le acercara demasiado.  
Y aunque sabía que ella se había entregado a mí sin condiciones, no podía evitar sentirme molesto con el General y su actitud hacia ella, pues aun siendo como era, no sabía hasta qué punto querría usar su poder.

(Vamos, no pienses en eso, no hay nada que temer)

Desterrando los pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza llegué al quiosco, desde donde pude escuchar a Mystika jugando con su familiar y su dragón.

Me acerqué hasta la fuente y recostándome en la roca, la observé lanzarle agua al reticente Ignis para molestarle mientras Álex chapoteaba a su lado.

No pude evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era por tenerla a mi lado, por haberla conocido y haber chocado con ella en su intento de huida el día que llegó a este mundo. En ese momento sentí algo extraño que relacioné con la sorpresa de topar con una peculiar desconocida en el Cuartel, pero no, no era simple sorpresa, ahora lo entendía.  
Y saber que su amor era incondicional y había aguantado todos mis rechazos, a cual más doloroso y difícil, me hacía sentir el hombre con más suerte del mundo.

Saliendo de mi ensimismamiento y teniendo en cuenta la hora que era, me acerqué a la orilla del agua mirándola.

 **Mystika: Ah Valkyon, no te había visto.**

Sin contestarle le tendí la mano para que saliera del agua con una sonrisa, la cual aceptó sin protestas y en cuanto tocó tierra me abrazó tiernamente. No pude más que corresponder ese gesto gustoso, sabiendo que no podría repetirse demasiado durante el viaje, o al menos no en público. Si el General descubría que teníamos una relación quizás dejara de pensar que era el adecuado para hacerme cargo de su seguridad, por la implicación emocional que suponía.

 **Valkyon: Debemos partir ya.**

 **Mystika: Está bien, vayamos.**

Con una sonrisa dulce se separó de mí para colocarse las botas y finalmente acompañarme camino a la playa.

 **Valkyon: Mystika, deberíamos controlar nuestros impulsos en público mientras dura el viaje de ida a Rhodaris.**

Ella se giró de repente sorprendida y noté algo de dolor en su mirada, como si pensara que no quería que nos vieran juntos sin más. Y antes de que pudiera decir nada le expliqué mi reflexión en cuanto a mi misión de protegerla personalmente y las consecuencias de que supieran lo nuestro.

 **Mystika: Entiendo... No quisiera que te apartaran de tu misión de escoltarme.**

Por suerte enseguida entendió mis motivos.

Estábamos a punto de alcanzar las escaleras que daban a la playa cuando frené mi avance e hice que Mystika se detuviera poniendo mi brazo en frente. Luego miré hacia todos lados. Ella permaneció quieta pero alerta pensando que podía haber algún peligro alrededor.  
Con el semblante serio la atrapé entre mis brazos y la escondí entre dos grandes rocas que nos ocultaban por completo.

 **Mystika: {¿Qué ocurre?}**

 **Valkyon: Shht.**

Después de echar otro vistazo la miré y sin que ella lo esperara la atraje hacia mí por la nuca y la besé. Su cuerpo se relajó en mis brazos y correspondió ardiente a mi gesto, abrazándome de vuelta.

Al rato me detuve abandonado sus labios con un beso casto y la miré divertido. Ella respondió con una expresión de falso reproche y una mueca.

 **Mystika: Me habías asustado idiota.**

Me reí intentando no hacer mucho ruido, agarré su cara con mi mano y le planté otro beso antes de separarme para comprobar de nuevo que nadie nos viera salir de entre las rocas.

Estaba todo despejado, por suerte la gente estaba ya en la playa esperando para despedirse o montada en el barco, así que aproveché para entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos mientras bajábamos las escaleras, pues nadie nos prestaría atención mientras pudieran observar el magnífico barco de los elfos.

Ella me miró sonriendo con cariño en cuanto mi mano tocó la suya y finalmente llegamos a la zona de la playa. En ese momento nos separamos lentamente, alargando la "despedida".

 **Valkyon: El General quiere que vayas a su camarote en cuanto nos pongamos en marcha.**

 **Mystika: ¿Para qué?**

 **Valkyon: No me lo dijo.**

Aunque intentaba sonar impasible, me costó no ser un poco seco y ella me miró con picardía.

 **Mystika: Valk, ¿estás molesto por ello?**

 **Valkyon: ...**

Desvié la mirada y negué con la cabeza, pero no conseguí engañarla, pues chocó su cuerpo contra el mío de forma disimulada y se rio.

 **Mystika: No hay hombre en este mundo ni en el otro que pueda hacer cambiar mi elección.**

La miré de reojo. No eran sólo palabras, no, ella nunca hablaba por hablar y por supuesto mi confianza en ella era total.

Cuando llegamos al navío la hice subir por la pasarela delante de mí y luego la seguí. En cuanto cruzamos retiraron el tablón y se pusieron en sus puestos para comenzar el viaje.

Nuestros amigos, compañeros y la madre de Mystika se encontraban en la playa para despedirnos.

Al rato de zarpar, la playa dejó de ser visible, así que entramos en la zona de camarotes.

 **Mystika: Bueno, voy a ver qué quiere Thiedil. Nos vemos luego.**

 **Valkyon: Hasta ahora.**

Estrechamos una de nuestras manos con cariño y nos separamos para seguir cada uno nuestro camino.

* * *

Me dirigí hacia los camarotes interiores y pregunté a uno de los elfos dónde podía encontrar el de Thiedil. En cuanto me indicó el camino me dirigí allí, expectante por saber qué requería de mí en privado.

Caminé siguiendo sus indicaciones hasta que llegué ante una puerta elegantemente ornamentada con filos dorados como el resto del barco. Los dibujos recordaban a dos enredaderas creciendo desde el suelo hasta la parte superior de la misma donde, en su unión, enmarcaban el mismo escudo con forma de sol y un árbol sin hojas dentro que portaban en los accesorios de sus vestimentas o en sus escudos.

Piqué con energía y esperé la respuesta. No podía evitar sentirme un tanto nerviosa, ya fuera por lo repentino del viaje como de este encuentro a solas. Nervios totalmente infundados por la actitud de Valkyon con respeto al General.

 **Thiedil: {Adelante}**

Con una gran inspiración giré el pomo de la puerta y entré con una sonrisa.

 **Mystika: ¿Querías verme?**

 **Thiedil: Por favor, pasa y toma asiento.**

Con su característico buen humor me señaló una cómoda silla que se encontraba ante un enorme escritorio de sólida madera. Éste también estaba finamente decorado como el resto del navío. Tomé asiento y me crucé de piernas brazos.

 **Thiedil: No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para charlar de cosas importantes entre tu recuperación y el alboroto del viaje.**

 **Mystika: Cierto. ¿Quieres hablar de protocolo o algo por el estilo? No es mi fuerte...**

Thiedil soltó una carcajada sincera y dejó en la mesa una pluma que estaba usando justo antes de llegar yo. Luego se levantó y se acercó a mí rodeando la mesa hasta sentarse apoyado en ésta cerca de mí.

 **Thiedil: Me encanta lo espontánea y honesta que eres, es realmente divertido. Por lo general la gente a mi alrededor es muy comedida a la hora de dirigirse a mí.**

 **Mystika: Me alegro entonces de que no sea un problema.**

Sin perder su sonrisa me miró en silencio entrecerrando sus ojos celestes.

 **Thiedil: Me he informado sobre tus nuevas... aptitudes. No pude comprobarlo con mis propios ojos, pero me han contado que puedes transformarte en un dragón rojo sin perder tu forma humana.**

 **Mystika: Así es.**

 **Thiedil: ¿Qué hay de los poderes propios de esos dragones?**

Fruncí el ceño sin entender muy bien a qué quería referirse. A parte de la transformación física no había mucho más que contar.

Thiedil tomó un vaso con agua de la mesa y me lo tendió.

 **Thiedil: Sujétalo.**

Diligente aunque algo confundida le hice caso y tomé el vaso entre mis manos.

 **Thiedil: Ahora cierra los ojos, concéntrate en el agua e intenta sentir el calor de tus manos sobre el vaso.**

Habiendo cerrado ya los ojos, abrí uno de ellos para mirarle al decir esto último. Él me hizo una leve afirmación con la cabeza y volví a cerrarlo.

Acto seguido me concentré en mis manos, en el calor que desprendían hasta que las sentí por completo, como si en ese momento no hubiera nada más que ese vaso sujeto por ellas.

 **Thiedil: Concéntrate en ese calor y ahora intensifícalo.**

 **Mystika: Pero...**

 **Thiedil: Shht, concéntrate.**

Respiré hondo y le hice caso, me volví a concentrar únicamente en el calor de mis manos, intentando sentir sólo eso, profundizando cada vez más.

Tenía la sensación de que la temperatura de mis palmas comenzaba a aumentar, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más intensamente hasta que oí una risa satisfecha del elfo y abrí de nuevo los ojos.

 **Thiedil: Deja el vaso en la mesa.**

Le hice caso de nuevo y para mi sorpresa me di cuenta de que el agua humeaba. Curiosa, metí el dedo en ella y lo retiré rápidamente al notar la elevada temperatura de ésta con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

 **Thiedil: Increíble.**

Volteé mi vista hacia él ignorando el vaso algo aturdida y él se puso serio.

 **Thiedil: Tus ojos...**

Probablemente éstos habían cambiado mientras los tenía cerrados y ni cuenta me había dado por estar concentrada en otra cosa.

 **Mystika: Oh sí, es parte de mi transformación.**

Esta vez me concentré en ellos y los cambié de nuevo. El General me miraba con detenimiento, como si estuviera pensando en algo que decirme hasta que al rato rompió el silencio de nuevo.

 **Thiedil: Deberías entrenar esos poderes desconocidos, puedes hacer ejercicios de este tipo e ir aumentando la dificultad. Estoy seguro de que tu amigo puede ayudarte en esa tarea.**

En seguida supe que se refería a Valkyon y seguramente mi cara le hizo ver que lo entendí a la primera.  
Entonces él se levantó del escritorio y volvió a rodearlo para tomar asiento en su sillón.  
Entrelazó sus manos y apoyó su barbilla en ellos cerrando los ojos y a los pocos segundos se acomodó en su respaldo mirándome fijamente.

 **Thiedil: Cuando nos conocimos te conté sobre las tierra de Rhodaris, pero apenas te hablé sobre nuestras costumbres. Ahora que vas a visitarlo, quizás quieras conocer un poco sobre ello.**

 **Mystika: ¡Por supuesto! Soy toda oídos. No me gustaría cometer alguna falta grave por no saber cómo actuar.**

Dicho esto Thiedil comenzó a contarme algunas de las costumbres que tenía su pueblo, sobre todo las que tenían que ver con la interacción con los demás, como los saludos según el rango o la edad, señales que demostraban respeto y cosas por el estilo.

 **Thiedil: Como en muchas tribus, la permisividad de los actos se van haciendo más visibles cuanto más rango ostentas.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo qué?**

 **Thiedil: Cuando entre la nobleza se acuerda un matrimonio, como comprometidos no pueden tener relaciones con otras personas durante ese periodo.**

 **Mystika: ¿Qué tiene de extraño, no pasa en todos lados?**

 **Thiedil: Oh sí, la diferencia es que una vez casados pueden tener amantes de forma oficial.**

Por mi cara de sorpresa adivinó que realmente no era un comportamiento aceptado en mi mundo.

 **Thiedil: No te sorprendas, la mayoría de matrimonios en ese rango son concertados por intereses, así que no siempre surge el amor entre la pareja.**

 **Mystika: Entiendo, no debe ser nada fácil estar obligado a pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien a quien no amas. Pero se me hace raro que sea algo oficial y aceptado. ¿Y si uno de ellos se enamorara y tuviera que soportar ver a su pareja con otra persona?**

 **Thiedil: Tendría que aprender a compartir, porque obviamente ambos deben cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales.**

Afirmé lentamente entendiendo cómo funcionaba, aunque totalmente en contra de ese tipo de obligaciones. A los esposos les quedaba el alivio de poder estar con quién amaban sin miedo, pero éstos jamás podrían tener una relación normal, no podrían vivir juntos ni tener hijos, pues ese derecho quedaba reservado a la persona con la que se unía de forma legal.

(Me pregunto si no era así también con los Dragones...)

Antes de poder preguntar si sabía algo sobre ello, alguien llamó a la puerta requiriendo la presencia del elfo por algún asunto.  
Él despidió al mensajero antes de levantarse y acompañarme hasta fuera del camarote para poder atender el problema por el cual había sido reclamado.

 **Thiedil: Podemos seguir hablando sobre esto cuando quieras, estoy seguro que tienes muchas preguntas.**

 **Mystika: Sí, me conoces bien para apenas haber pasado tiempo juntos.**

El elfo me guiñó el ojo y se fue hacia cubierta.

Me alejé de allí para ver si podía ser de ayuda en algo, pero de cada persona a la que le pregunté obtuve la misma negativa. No era porque yo fuera mujer o no fuera elfa, pues había mujeres y seres de otra especie trabajando allí. Simplemente parecía tener vetado el trabajo en ese barco. No obstante no tuvieron problema en pedir ayuda a Valkyon, que seguramente y para mi pesar, estaría ocupado hasta bien entrada la noche.

En cuanto el sol desapareció por el horizonte fui a por un sándwich a la cocina y salí a cubierta a comérmelo viendo el mar en calma y a Valkyon a lo lejos reparando algún elemento de la embarcación. Los ruidos del martillo golpeando el hierro y algunas órdenes o informaciones de los tripulantes resonaban alrededor.

De repente el vigía avisó a alguien al mando en esa zona.

 **¿?: Extremad precauciones, vamos a entrar en aguas de Isekar.**

 **¿?: Voy a informar al capitán.**

(Isekar... Tengo que recuperar mi espada)

Ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente como un rayo y decidida me dirigí a algún punto del barco donde no había apenas movimiento. Tenía que ir a por la espada que Valkyon forjó para mí, costase lo que costase.

Miré a un lado y a otro de forma disimulada y cuando me vi sola descendí por el costado dejándome caer suavemente al agua para evitar hacer ruido. Luego me introduje complemente en ella y buceando me alejé lo máximo posible, siempre intentando ascender lo mínimo para ir a por oxígeno.

Cuando perdí de vista el navío me transformé por completo e impulsándome al exterior alcé el vuelo en dirección a la casa de Kiartan.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

(¿Dónde se ha metido?)

En cuanto acabé de arreglar la pesada puerta del almacén fui a la cocina a cenar algo y buscar a Mystika, aunque fuera sólo para ver cómo estaba. Por desgracia no conseguí encontrarla y dado el caso que yo era su escolta, no podía ir preguntando si la habían visto, ya que al ser mi responsabilidad no podía perderla de vista.

En su camarote tampoco estaba y cuando pasé por delante del de Thiedil, vi la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

(¿Le habrá hecho ir de nuevo allí? Es el único sitio en el que no he mirado...)

* * *

Cada vez controlaba mejor mis alas, así que volaba bastante rápido por encima del bosque. En apenas unos minutos había atravesado todo el Bosque Brillante y estaba a punto de dejar atrás la Cueva de los Lamentos, la que daba paso al Reino de Isekar.  
En cuanto acabó ese tramo descendí para poder volar entre los árboles y así seguir el cauce del río que me conduciría a la casa de Kiartan.

Finalmente divisé el camino que ascendía hasta la casa-árbol y reduciendo la velocidad aterricé suavemente en frente de la puerta. Había luces así que en seguida imaginé quienes podían ser.

Después de una gran inspiración, toqué la aldaba y esperé paciente a que se abriera la puerta.  
Se escuchó un chasquido y Haydee apareció, primero extrañada y luego sorprendida. Le sonreí y ella se abalanzó para abrazarme.

 **Haydee: ¡Mystika! Ya me preguntaba cuándo te volvería a ver.**

 **Mystika: No ha pasado mucho tiempo.**

Haydee se separó y me tomó por los hombros para verificar que era yo y luego me hizo entrar a la casa, encontrándome de cara con Leiftan.

 **Leiftan: ...Mystika.**

 **Mystika: Hola Leif.**

 **Leiftan: ¿Has venido de visita?**

 **Mystika: Lo cierto es que no estaba segura de si estaríais aquí, así que realmente vine a por la mochila que dejé.**

 **Leiftan: Ya veo. Haydee, ¿puedes buscarla? Tengo que hablar con ella.**

Haydee asintió y fue a rebuscar por las habitaciones en busca de mis pertenencias. Mientras la observaba desaparecer detrás de una de las puertas sentí la mano de Leiftan ponerse sobre mi hombro para llamar mi atención.

Me giré y le seguí al exterior en silencio. Él se sentó en un gran tronco caído haciéndome un sitio a su lado, así que tomé asiento.

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué vivís aquí escondidos?**

 **Leiftan: Somos Aengels y después de todo lo ocurrido y que tu amiga está empezando a descubrir sus poderes, temo sobre todo por su seguridad.**

 **Mystika: Te dije que no dejaría que os hicieran nada, ¿recuerdas?**

 **Leiftan: Pero no estás aquí para hacer cumplir tu palabra.**

 **Mystika: Hallaré el modo en que eso no sea necesario.**

Me miró atentamente mientras repetía mi promesa de mantenerles a salvo y luego asintió desviando la mirada hacia la negrura que nos envolvía.

Estuvimos hablando un rato sobre su relación con mi amiga, a la que había cogido cariño en poco tiempo. La conexión que sintieron en la Tierra no fue sólo algo momentáneo, ni si quiera había sido sólo por darme celos y eso me llenaba de alegría, pues ambos merecían ser felices y encontrar a alguien especial.

 **Leiftan: Quiero que sepas que ya te he perdonado y espero que tú también me hayas perdonado a mí.**

 **Mystika: Por supuesto.**

 **Leiftan: Entonces, ¿amigos?**

Leiftan me tendió la mano para estrecharla y sellar el pacto de amistad sonriendo y yo la acepté asintiendo feliz. Haberme llevado mal con él también habría supuesto un problema para poder ir a ver a mi amiga.

Cuando iba a finalizar el gesto, Leiftan tiró de mi mano y me abrazó unos segundos. Luego volvimos adentro dónde nos esperaba Haydee con mi mochila y la espada en sus manos, observándola con detenimiento.

 **Haydee: Es fantástica, preciosa.**

 **Mystika: Así es, por eso he venido a recuperarla.**

 **Haydee: Tiene que ser especial, ¿eh?**

Mi amiga me entregó la espada y yo sonreí recordando el día que Valkyon me la regaló, junto a mi nuevo uniforme que también guardaba en la mochila.  
Acaricié el filo antes de ponerme la funda a la cadera y finalmente la enfundé en ella.

 **Mystika: Debo irme, estoy de viaje y no debería haber desaparecido.**

 **Haydee: Ven a visitarnos pronto, por favor y así podremos charlar.**

 **Mystika: Descuida. Buenas noches chicos.**

Dedicándoles una última y cálida sonrisa abandoné el árbol y volví a emprender el vuelo hacia el mar. Debía rastrear de nuevo el barco en otro emplazamiento mucho más avanzado y buscar una muy buena excusa para aparecer allí de golpe desde el cielo.

(Espero que esto no le traiga problemas a Valkyon...)

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	53. Capítulo 49

**CAPÍTULO 49**

 **BIENVENIDA**

 **[VALKYON]**

No dejaba de dar vueltas en mi camarote preocupado por saber dónde se habría metido, hasta que finalmente decidí ir a llamar al General con la esperanza de que Mystika hubiera vuelto a reunirse con él. Ya luego pensaría en una excusa para estar buscándola.

Salí de forma apresurada y cruzando el pasillo llegué a la puerta del elfo. No se oía nada pero una tenue luz seguía encendida dentro. Cuando al fin mis nudillos iban a hacer contacto con la madera, unos gritos de asombro en cubierta me detuvieron.

Esto era la excusa perfecta para irme de allí y no tener que molestar a Thiedil por el momento, así que rápidamente salí al exterior y vi el motivo de sorpresa de los elfos: Mystika.

Al parecer acababa de aterrizar allí, completamente transformada y las alas majestuosamente extendidas, lo que hacía entendible la reacción de todos ellos.

Aliviado porque apareciera, fui hacia ella con gesto reprobatorio. Mystika, que sabía que le iba a caer cierta bronca por desaparecer así sin avisar, me miró con una sonrisa algo maliciosa. Entonces vi que tenía apoyada una de sus manos sobre el pomo de una empuñadura de espada y la otra con una mochila a su espalda. Al acercarme más reconocí el arma en seguida, era la espada que yo mismo forjé especialmente para ella con aquel rubí rojo coronando la empuñadura.

Realmente era difícil seguir molesto y de hecho sólo había estado preocupado. Y saber que había salido a recuperar la espada que le hice ablandó mi semblante.

Mystika soltó la mochila a un lado y dio unos pasos en frente.

 **Valkyon: Me has preocupado, ¿dónde has ido?**

 **Mystika: A buscar mis cosas.**

 **Valkyon: Diablos, eres imposible. No deberías desaparecer sin más, si el General se entera de...**

En ese momento todo el mundo alrededor se calló y se apartaron a un lado dejando paso.

 **Thiedil: ¿Qué es este alboroto?**

Thiedil apareció en cubierta y siguió el camino que habían dejado libre los elfos hasta llegar hasta nosotros.

 **Thiedil: Increíble... ¿Pero qué haces así?**

 **Mystika: Pues como me dijiste que entrenara para descubrir mis poderes, pensé que también sería importante aprender a volar bien.**

 **Thiedil: ¿Y has ido a dar una vuelta por aquí? Estamos en aguas de Isekar, no deberías haber abandonado el barco sin avisar.**

El General se giró y me dirigió una mirada cortante y acusatoria, al fin y al cabo estaba allí para escoltarla y cuidar de su seguridad.

 **Valkyon: Justo iba a avisarle cuando oí que ya había vuelto.**

 **Mystika: No sabíamos que estábamos en zona de peligro. No volveré a salir sin preguntarte a ti antes, perdona.**

Mientras hablaba, Mystika cambió a su forma completamente humana y le dedicó una mirada dulce y arrepentida, sin duda para amansarlo y que olvidara el percance. No obstante, y a pesar de que lo hacía para sacarnos del apuro, me molestó que pudiera dedicarle dicha expresión a otro hombre, en especial a uno que parecía sentir un interés creciente por ella.

Lo peor de todo es que esta situación era nueva para mí, pues jamás me había sentido celoso o posesivo con otra persona hasta hacía unos meses, así que tendría que aprender a manejar estos nuevos sentimientos que me invadían.

 **Thiedil: Está bien, Valkyon por favor, acompaña a Mystika a su camarote y asegúrate de que no abandone el barco en toda la noche. Tenemos que rodear Isekar para llegar a Rhodaris.**

 **Valkyon: Por supuesto General.**

Miré a Mystika de reojo y ella me devolvió la mirada sonriendo de forma casi imperceptiblemente pícara.

 **Thiedil: Buenas noches.**

 **Mystika: Gracias Thiedil, que descanses.**

En cuanto el elfo abandonó la cubierta Mystika volvió a tomar su mochila y se puso a mi lado mirándome con falsa culpabilidad.

 **Mystika: Lo siento, ahora tendrás que pasar la noche conmigo...**

Negué con la cabeza riendo disimuladamente y la agarré del brazo para acompañarla hasta su habitación, como si realmente fuera su guardián.

Al llegar ante su puerta, abrió con la llave y después de meternos dentro volvió a cerrarla. Acto seguido dejó su mochila a un lado y se quitó el cinturón de la funda de la espada, dejándola con cuidado sobre una mesa.

 **Valkyon: Parece que le tienes cariño.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo no podría tenérselo? La hiciste para mí.**

 **Valkyon: Y has ido a Isekar a recuperarla... ¿Dónde estaba?**

 **Mystika: La dejé en casa de Kiartan. He visto a Leiftan.**

En cuanto escuché su nombre me tensé de forma irremediable. Apenas había pasado una semana desde que el Daemon quería convertir a Mystika en su mujer y estaba dispuesto a comprometerse de forma oficial al llegar a Eldarya.

Dudaba que esos sentimientos hubieran desparecido, al menos por completo y saber que habían estado solos...

Mientras ella continuaba hablando sobre su escapada fue quitándose la ropa de espaldas a mí para ponerse el camisón bajo mi atenta mirada.

 **Mystika: Parece que ente él y mi amiga hay muy buena relación, ¡la cosa va viento en popa!**

 **Valkyon: Oh, es verdad que se llevó a tu amiga.**

 **Mystika: Jaja Valk, ¿qué significa esa cara?**

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos mirándome a los ojos de forma divertida. Yo también la abracé sintiendo la calidez que había echado en falta desde que embarcamos.

 **Valkyon: Es mi cara.**

 **Mystika: Ya, claro... ¿Sabes? Me encanta cuando te pones celoso, tu mirada se vuelve salvaje.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Ah sí?**

 **Mystika: Aha...**

Me incliné hacia ella y le besé tiernamente en los labios. Luego acaricié su rostro con la nariz, sabía que ese gesto le encantaba.

 **Mystika: Pronto estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Mystika: ... Elendra.**

 **Valkyon: Ah, esa. Tampoco tienes de qué preocuparte.**

 **Mystika: Y sin embargo no puedo evitarlo, sé que volverá a ir a por ti de forma descarada.**

En parte, saber que ella también podía sentirse molesta porque otra mujer se me acercara demasiado, me producía una agradable sensación. Era la confirmación de que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro de una forma espiritual, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Le sonreí cálidamente y acaricié su rostro para luego volver a besarla.

 **Valkyon: Soy todo tuyo.**

 **Mystika: {Mhh todo mío, ¿eh?}**

Su tono sensual al pronunciar esas palabras me hizo reír complacido.

Ella dirigió sus manos hacia mi cintura y luego las metió por debajo de mi chaleco con una caricia hasta rozar mi pecho. Si su intención era volverme loco, lo había conseguido.

Agarré su cara con mi mano y le besé con fuerza, de forma salvaje. Y como suponía, a ella le encantó, porque me abrazó fuerte rodeando mi cuello para pegarse a mí.

(Sí, loco es la palabra, me vuelve jodidamente loco)

Sin poder esperar más comencé a avanzar hasta la mesa, sentándola sobre ella en cuanto la alcanzamos sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos se metían entre mi pelo y empujaban mi nuca para atraerme al máximo hacia ella, sin apenas poder coger aire mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban con furia la una contra la otra.

Ella pegó más su cadera a la mía y abandonó mi boca para dirigirse a mi oreja.

 **Mystika: {Sabes que los elfos tienen el oído fino, ¿no?}**

Su obvia insinuación susurrada a mi oído me hizo sentir un escalofrío de placer.

 **Valkyon: {Entonces habrá que ser silenciosos}**

 **Mystika: {Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada...}**

 **Valkyon: Me ocuparé de que no puedan oírnos.**

 **...**

Aún era noche cerrada cuando me pareció que alguien picaba a la puerta.

Mystika se movió bajo mi brazo y abrió los ojos con dificultad emitiendo un gruñido suave a modo de protesta.

 **¿?: Señorita ¿está despierta?**

Ella apartó rápidamente mi brazo a mi pesar, se levantó y se colocó una bata sobre la piel completamente desnuda. Entonces abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros para asomarse.

 **¿?: Disculpe por las horas, pero tenemos órdenes de avisar de que apaguen toda luz en el barco que se pueda ver desde el exterior.**

 **Mystika: Por supuesto, ahora mismo lo hago.**

 **¿?: Y debe acompañarme con premura ante el General.**

 **Mystika: ¿A estas horas?**

 **¿?: Sí y sin perder más tiempo, lo siento.**

Apenas sin tiempo a reaccionar, el elfo agarró del brazo a Mystika y se la llevó cerrando la puerta tras ella.

(Pero qué diablos... Se la ha llevado de madrugada con el General y ¡prácticamente desnuda!)

Éste pensamiento me hizo acabar de despertar de golpe, así que sin perder tiempo me puse los pantalones y salí de la habitación.

(Mierda tampoco puedo irrumpir así como así en su habitación)

En silencio me aproximé al camarote del General. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que podía ver la luz del interior y escuchar a duras penas una conversación.

No había ni un solo elfo cerca, lo que me daba mala espina, era como si tuvieran la orden de desaparecer del perímetro, cuando siempre había varios yendo y viniendo por los pasillos.

Me coloqué lo más pegado a la puerta y la empujé cuidadosamente un par de centímetros para poder ver en el interior sin ser visto. El General estaba apoyado en su escritorio y Mystika delante de él de pie. Ella se movió un poco y conseguí ver la cara de Thiedil. Sus ojos relucían mientras la miraba de arriba abajo sonriendo.

 **Mystika: ¿Querías verme?**

 **Thiedil: Siento haberte sacado así de la cama. Necesitaba hablar contigo.**

 **Mystika: Soy toda oídos.**

De repente el elfo se levantó y comenzó a desabrochar su armadura, retirando primero su capa. Una vez se quitó ambas prendas junto al cinturón que sujetaba su arma, se desabrochó algunos de los botones de la camisa y luego los de las muñecas. Después se arremangó y volvió a apoyarse cruzándose de brazos.

 **Thiedil: Quería compartir contigo algo más sobre nuestra especie. Sé que no son horas pero no consigo relajarme para dormir.**

 **Mystika: Ah bueno, pues dime.**

El General volvió a levantarse y quedó más cerca de ella.

 **Thiedil: ¿Sabías que cuando llegamos a cierta edad estamos obligados a encontrar pareja? Lo cierto es que no sólo es una obligación, es una necesidad biológica.**

 **Mystika: ¿Necesidad biológica? Vaya, suena raro. ¿Y qué edad es esa?**

 **Thiedil: Entre los cincuenta y sesenta años.**

 **Mystika: Supongo que eso es poco para vosotros. Por cierto y si no es indiscreción, ¿qué edad tienes tú?**

 **Thiedil: Cincuenta y cuatro.**

Mystika respondió con una leve exclamación de sorpresa y el General dio otro paso en frente, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella.

(Esto no me gusta un pelo...)

Entonces el elfo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, retiró el pelo que caía sobre su pecho hacia la espalda, acariciando su hombro de forma sutil al soltar el mechón. Mystika se puso algo tensa, pero no dijo nada.

 **Thiedil: Dime Mystika, ¿tú ya tienes a alguien? No veo anillo de compromiso o boda.**

 **Mystika: N-no, no estoy comprometida ni casada.**

 **Thiedil: Genial.**

Claramente estaba evitando decirle lo nuestro por lo que le dije de mantenerlo en secreto, pero jamás pensaría que incluso en un momento así lo mantendría, pues eso podía mandar un mensaje confuso a Thiedil.

 **Thiedil: A mí me gusta alguien, desde hace no mucho. Cuando la conocí en seguida congeniamos, pero no pertenecemos a la misma especie, así que eso suponía un problema.**

 **Mystika: ¿Sí? ¿Es por tu estatus?**

 **Thiedil: Exacto. Pero hay algo que ha cambiado, así que el Consejo podría hacer una excepción y darme un permiso especial para estar con ella.**

Mystika estaba algo rígida, entendiendo la doble intención de las palabras del elfo, pero aun así permaneció quieta, observando cómo él se aproximaba más hasta inclinar su cara hacia su oreja y volviendo a tocar su pelo, esta vez sólo para acariciarlo.

 **Thiedil: {Me gustaste en cuanto te vi en el lago, pero como General de mi pueblo tuve que reprimir mis deseos}**

 **Mystika: Thiedil... yo...**

El elfo puso su propio dedo sobre la boca de ella haciéndola callar. Y esto ya fue el colmo para mí, pues conociéndola sabía que no le respondería de forma contundente por el respeto que le tenía y él se estaba aprovechando de ello.

En seguida, la mano que tenía sobre su boca la bajó y al segundo vi que había soltado el simple cinturón de tela que mantenía su bata cerrada.

 **Thiedil: Ahora sí desearía que me llamaras General.**

 **Mystika: G-general, por favor.**

(Joder, reacciona y mándale bien lejos)

El elfo se apoyó de nuevo en el escritorio atrayendo con él a Mystika. Puso su mano sobre la parte trasera del muslo de ella y la subió lentamente retirando la bata a su paso hasta el trasero, que dejó al descubierto.

Apreté los dientes sintiéndome impotente por la impasibilidad de Mystika, notando como me llenaba de una rabia y un dolor que no había sentido antes.

 **Mystika: {General...}**

Cuando pensaba que finalmente iba a pararle los pies, ella soltó un jadeo al llamarle por su título y colocó sus manos sobre el torso semidesnudo del elfo.

Acto seguido él atrapó su nuca con la mano que tenía libre y la pegó contra él para besarla, siendo correspondido de inmediato.

Noté como se paró mi corazón unos segundos. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mi mente estaba completamente nublada, no tenía nada más en la cabeza que irrumpir y golpear al General, así me costase la vida.

Me coloqué ante la puerta y la empujé haciéndola chocar contra la pared de forma violenta.

...

* * *

 **Mystika: {Valkyon, ¿estás bien?... Valk}**

Valkyon se incorporó en la cama de repente cubierto de sudor y con el pulso acelerado. Miraba alrededor como si intentara entender dónde se encontraba.

 **Valkyon: ¿Dónde está?**

 **Mystika: ¿Quién?**

 **Valkyon: El General.**

 **Mystika: Pues no lo sé, supongo que en su camarote dadas las horas que son.**

Se pasó las manos por la cara y luego las arrastró hacia atrás peinando su pelo. Al fin parecía entender dónde se encontraba.

Fui a su lado y en cuanto me senté él me abrazó con fuerza.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué te ocurre? Estás temblando...**

En vez de responder me abrazó más fuerte mientras intentaba calmar su respiración agitada. Le correspondí con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabeza y su pelo para tranquilizarlo. Era extraño verle así, teniendo en cuenta que solía mantener la calma y parecer imperturbable.

 **Valkyon: {¿Qué hacías fuera de la cama y en bata?}**

 **Mystika: Un elfo ha llamado a la puerta y me ha dicho que apagara las luces.**

 **Valkyon: ¿Y luego?**

 **Mystika: ¿Luego? Pues me he levantado, me he puesto la bata, he ido a apagar las luces y entonces he observado cómo dormías hasta que has comenzado a agitarte.**

Valkyon hizo una profunda inspiración para luego soltar el aire aliviado mientras su abrazo se relajaba y se separaba un poco para mirarme en la oscuridad.

 **Mystika: ¿Has tenido una pesadilla?**

 **Valkyon: Sí... He soñado que el General te hacía llamar a su camarote de madrugada. Yo te seguía y os veía juntos.**

 **Mystika: ¿Juntos...?**

Viendo su cara de dolor en seguida entendí qué clase de sueño había tenido.

Comprendí la angustia que sentía y con cariño volví a abrazarle tumbándole en la cama. Me separé unos centímetros para retirar mi bata y volví a sus brazos para dormir con su calor envolviéndome.

 **Mystika: {Ha sido sólo una pesadilla, duérmete cariño, estoy aquí contigo}**

 **Valkyon: {Era tan real...}**

 **Mystika: {Yo jamás haría tal cosa, así que no tiene nada de real, ¿vale?}**

Valkyon asintió con la cabeza volviendo a mirarme a los ojos, así que aproveché para besarle suavemente en los labios. Él, aún algo rígido, me apretó contra su cuerpo profundizando el beso de forma algo posesiva y desesperada. Yo le seguí respondiendo con calma y cariño hasta que finalmente se separó de mi boca y observándome mientras acariciaba mi espalda, se quedó dormido.

Viéndolo al fin relajado, el sueño me venció a mí también al poco rato.

...

En cuanto se hizo de día me desperté con el cuerpo de Valkyon envolviéndome. El calor ya no era algo que me molestara y aunque no pasara frío, me gustaba sentir toda esa temperatura y cada vez la apreciaba más.

Dejé que Valkyon durmiera un poco más y se recuperara de su pesadilla, así que me vestí y salí de mi camarote para dirigirme al comedor. Para ello debía pasar por en frente de la habitación del General.

Ésta se encontraba ligeramente abierta y podía escuchar una conversación en el interior. Aunque yo no era de naturaleza curiosa con las conversaciones de los demás, algo me empujó a poner atención a lo que decían. La otra voz, si no me equivocaba, era de su consejero, uno de los hombres que estuvieron sentados con nosotros en la cena del Cuartel.

 **Thiedil: {Rhenyr no es tan fácil, querido amigo, es bastante indomable}**

 **Rhenyr: {Ya veo, entonces no te queda de otra que callar hasta el último momento}**

 **Thiedil: {¿Callar? ¿No sería como mentirle y acorralarle?}**

 **Rhenyr: {Por lo que me has dicho también es inteligente y considerada, así que sí, tendrás que acorralarle}**

 **Thiedil: {Pero...}**

 **Rhenyr: {Sabes que es la única opción, de otra forma se irá antes de tan siquiera intentarlo}**

Oí, a pesar de haber una puerta entre medio, una profunda exhalación por parte del General. Por lo que había entendido tenía que hacer algo de una forma que no le agradaba demasiado, pero que se veía obligado, suponía que por su estatus.

Yo tenía claro que si algo no lo quería me negaba y todo resuelto, pero ¿y si me encontrara en su posición y lo que había que hacer era por un bien mayor?

Cuando escuché palabras de despedida me movilicé rápidamente y desaparecí de allí llegando al fin al comedor. En cuanto me dirigí a la cocinera para recibir mi desayuno, noté una mano posarse en mi hombro.

Como seguía en estado de alerta por el pequeño juego de espionaje, pegué un bote sobresaltada al notar que me tocaban.

 **Thiedil: Perdona, te he asustado.**

 **Mystika: Tranquilo, sólo me has sorprendido, estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos.**

 **Thiedil: ¿Puedo acompañarte?**

El elfo señaló su desayuno para hacerme entender que quería comer conmigo. Asentí y nos dirigimos a una mesa, nosotros dos solos. Al parecer ninguno de sus congéneres tomaba asiento en su mesa si éste no era antes invitado a ello, algo que no ocurría en el Cuartel a menos que los dirigentes estuvieran claramente reunidos.

 **Thiedil: Llegaremos al anochecer a Rhodaris y a la noche del día siguiente haremos la fiesta de presentación.**

 **Mystika: Vuestros navíos son realmente rápidos, con nuestros barcos hubiéramos tardado al menos el triple.**

 **Thiedil: Ah sí, los avances en alquimia y conjuros de nuestro pueblo han sido determinantes para ello.**

 **Mystika: Supongo que es lógico si todo tu pueblo pone esfuerzo en ello. Es lo bueno de las comunidades etnocentristas con habilidades tan marcadas.**

 **Thiedil: Así es, desarrollamos con mayor facilidad nuestros propios dones. Aunque siempre viene bien un poco de sangre nueva, ya que aprendemos otras cosas que pueden ayudar a reforzar y mejorar nuestra propia cultura.**

 **Mystika: Es una buena forma de verlo.**

Thiedil afirmó complacido y comenzó a comer. Tenía un menú especial que consistía en un bol de algo que parecía yogur con cereales y frutos secos y luego tenía un plato con una variedad de verduras frescas.

Yo me pedí mi café con leche y un plato de fruta variada.

 **Thiedil: ¿Quieres probar?**

 **Mystika: ¿Mhh?**

El elfo llenó la cuchara con el yogur mezclado y me lo acercó a la boca.

 **Mystika: N-no, no tranquilo.**

 **Thiedil: Vamos, sé que te gustará.**

 **Mystika: Pero es tu cuchara...**

 **Thiedil: ¿Quiere usted volver a las formalidades a estas alturas, señorita?**

Me reí al escucharle de nuevo hablarme de "usted" y negué con la cabeza. Finalmente abrí la boca y acepté que me alimentara con su cuchara.

Al fin y al cabo era poco escrupulosa y no es algo que no hiciera ya en el Cuartel.

Thiedil me dio la cucharada mientras sonreía esperando mi reacción. Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida al notar la explosión de sabores, sin duda aumentada con los alimentos de aquí.

 **Mystika: ¡Mhhh! Está delicioso.**

 **Thiedil: Podrías comerlo siempre que quisieras.**

 **Mystika: ¿Crees que la cocinera me daría la receta?**

La sonrisa de Thiedil se volvió algo misteriosa y en vez de contestar tomó otra cucharada de su bol.

 **Thiedil: ¿Esto es a lo que llamáis en la Tierra "beso indirecto"?**

Dicho esto se la metió en la boca retirando todo alimento con sus labios.

 **Mystika: ¿¡Qué!? N-no, o sea sí, pero sólo es una tontería.**

Sentí las mejillas comenzar a tomar temperatura y para calmar los nervios agarré mi taza de café para beber un buen sorbo.

 **Mystika: ¡Mierda!**

En cuanto mis labios tocaron el café sentí que había aumentado bastante de temperatura y aunque no me dolió sí me molestó.

Thiedil tocó la taza y luego se rio mirándome de reojo.

 **Mystika: No te rías de mí...**

 **Thiedil: Debes aprender a separar tus emociones de tus poderes.**

 **Mystika: Jmmm.**

Aparté la taza y con la vista en el plato comencé a picotear la fruta mientras el elfo seguía mirándome de reojo con expresión divertida.

 **Valkyon: Buenos días.**

En seguida levanté la cabeza hacia su voz y le sonreí, aunque él parecía algo serio. Teniendo en cuenta su pesadilla podía entenderlo, pero no era motivo para ignorar a Thiedil, no hubiera sido nada adecuado.

 **Thiedil: Por favor, toma asiento con nosotros.**

Ante el gesto de cortesía del General, Valkyon fue a por su desayuno y volvió a sentarse frente a nosotros totalmente en silencio. En sus ojos podía sentir sus celos, lo que me apenaba, ya que él sabía lo que sentía por él y a la vez lo mucho que me gustaba aprender de otras culturas.

El elfo entabló una conversación con Valkyon sobre su trabajo como escolta, sobre la fiesta y los detalles que le concernían a él con respecto a mí.

Él seguía la conversación con total normalidad pero me iba lanzando alguna que otra mirada mientras yo comía de forma despreocupada. Aun así me sentía vigilada por él y como no me hacía demasiada gracia, decidí castigarle un poco por ello.

Descalcé uno de mis pies y fui en busca de su pierna sin quitar ojo a mi comida o mirando de vez en cuando a Thiedil cuando decía algo que también me interesaba a mí. Poco a poco fui subiendo el pie desde su rodilla hacia el muslo. Valkyon carraspeó, tomó un trago de su bebida y me miró de reojo. Lejos de estar enfadado se le notaba nervioso y perdía algo la concentración de la conversación mientras yo seguía jugando con él.

Cuánto más avanzaba yo, más apurado se le veía a él y me era imposible no sonreír aunque intentaba disimularlo. Cuando llegué al final del muslo, Valkyon metió una mano bajo la mesa y atrapó mi pie para frenarlo mientras seguía intentando mantener una conversación coherente.

Lejos de quitarlo de encima de él y liberarse de mí, lo apretó ligeramente para luego hacerme cosquillas, lo que me hizo retirar el pie de inmediato.

 **Thiedil: Bien, creo que eso es todo lo que debes saber sobre el evento.**

 **Valkyon: Está bien, no habrá contratiempos.**

Quedaban aún muchas horas para llegar a Rhodaris y el día se presentaba tan aburrido como el anterior sin poder hacer nada. Seguía sin entender por qué Valkyon si podía ayudar pero yo no.

Cómo ambos habían acabado de hablar, me dirigí al elfo.

 **Mystika: Thiedil, ayer intenté mantenerme ocupada ayudando en el barco, pero nadie me lo permitió.**

El General levantó la vista del plato con la ceja levantada como si estuviera diciendo alguna barbaridad, algo que no entendí muy bien.

 **Thiedil: Mystika, ¿realmente crees que van a dejarte hacer ese tipo de trabajos?**

 **Mystika: ¿Por qué no? Soy fuerte y aprendo rápido.**

El elfo rio con sinceridad mientras balanceaba si cabeza de forma negativa.

 **Thiedil: No dudo de tu fuerza y he comprobado lo rápido que aprendes las cosas, pero no se trata de eso.**

 **Mystika: ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?**

 **Thiedil: No son trabajos adecuados a tu rango.**

 **Mystika: ¿Rango? ¿Cuál rango?**

Confundida dejé los cubiertos sobre el plato, le miré fijamente girándome hacia él y me crucé de brazos. Éste me imitó y luego puso de nuevo su mano sobre mi hombro en un gesto amable.

 **Thiedil** : **Nadie aquí permitirá que una princesa haga sus tareas.**

 **Mystika: ¿Pero cómo...?**

 **Thiedil: ¿Recuerdas a la anciana de Myaris, Alyria?**

Afirmé con la cabeza en cuanto su imagen vino a mi mente: ojos blancos, invidente, orejas largas y expresión sabía y amable.

 **Thiedil: Alyria es descendiente del arcano que escribió la profecía. Ella me contó que eras la última descendiente viva del príncipe Mael.**

En seguida recordé el día que nos conocimos y la extraña sensación que tuve el darnos la mano, era como si pudiera ver a través de mí. Así que podía ser que con el simple contacto, alguien como ella obtuviera ese tipo de información.

Miré a Valkyon que no parecía sorprendido en absoluto. Al parecer los chicos pudieron escuchar algo de lo que hablé con Leiftan y ya estaban enterados de lo que era. Lo que sí noté en él fue una especie de lucha interna y un gesto de preocupación que no supe entender.

 **Mystika: ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer como princesa?**

 **Thiedil: Bueno, puedes entrenar y descubrir tus poderes, estudiar y leer y también entrenar el combate.**

 **Mystika: Menos mal...**

Y con cierto alivio acabamos el desayuno y separamos nuestros caminos para cada uno encargarse de algún asunto, ellos del barco y yo a practicar lo del vaso con agua.

* * *

 **[VALKYON]**

Llevaba casi todo el día ayudando en diferentes tareas del barco mientras Mystika permanecía sobre todo en el camarote. Podía imaginarme su cara de aburrimiento y angustia por estar ahí metida sin poder hacer lo que quisiera y al aire libre.

Yo, a pesar de estar rodeado de gente apenas les prestaba atención, más que para recibir alguna instrucción por parte de ellos. Pero entonces, una conversación llamó mi atención.

 **¿?: ... Ah sí, esa chica parece que tiene toda su atención, come con ella, la invita a su camarote, ...**

 **¿?: ¿A su camarote? Creí que ahí sólo entraba su consejero.**

 **¿?: Pues ya ves, apenas la conoce y la trata como de la familia.**

 **¿?: También es entendible, dadas las circunstancias.**

 **¿?: Jajaja sí... En su situación también la invitaría a mi camarote.**

Ambos rieron para luego desparecer del almacén mientras portaban fardos de harina en dirección a la cocina.

De nuevo no podía evitar sentir la sangre hervir en mis venas. Todo el mundo estaba enterado de la cercanía de ambos y de la predilección del General por Mystika. Incluso de la invitación a su habitación, lo que hacía que sacaran conclusiones que no eran, aunque parecieran tan obvias.

Desde que Thiedil nos anunció que Mystika debía ir a Rhodaris para ser presentada de forma oficial, un mal presentimiento me rondaba sin poder abandonarlo. Y desde luego, que él tuviera interés en ella incluso hasta el punto de conocer ciertos datos como lo de su ascendencia me hacían sospechar más.

Por desgracia lo único que podía hacer era cumplir mi cometido: estar con ella y protegerla de lo que fuera y como fuera.

* * *

Estaba apoyada en la barandilla de la cubierta cuando a lo lejos divisé lo que parecía una cordillera, bañada por el color rojizo del atardecer colándose entre los valles.

En ese momento noté que alguien ponía la mano en mi cintura con suavidad. Al girar la cabeza vi a Valkyon colocarse a mi lado en silencio admirando también el paisaje. Y aunque retiró su mano por prudencia, nuestros cuerpos se apoyaban el uno en el otro mientras veíamos el atardecer con los brazos cruzados cobre la barandilla.

 **Valkyon: Parece que ya hemos llegado.**

 **Mystika: Eso parece. ¿Todo bien?**

Afirmó sin dejar de fijar su vista en el horizonte, pensativo. Debía seguir dándole vueltas a algo.

Alargué mi mano hasta llegar a la suya, entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras únicamente el mar era testigo de nuestro gesto. Así permanecimos varios minutos, entretanto veíamos la costa de Rhodaris cada vez más próxima.

De repente unos pasos acercándose hicieron que retirásemos nuestras manos y me giré para ver quién era. El General, vestido más elegante que en la cena del Cuartel se aproximó a nosotros.

 **Thiedil: Ya casi hemos llegado. Mystika por favor, ve a tu camarote y colócate las prendas que han dejado sobre tu cama.**

 **Mystika: Eh... sí claro, ahora mismo voy.**

Abandoné la cubierta dejando a los dos allí y fui hasta mi habitación. Al entrar divisé un elegante vestido color rosa pastel y blanco, adornado con toques dorados y de cola larga.

Rápidamente me cambié y guardé todas mis cosas en la mochila y luego me peiné y maquillé para acompañar la elegancia del vestido.

Una vez acabado me miré en el espejo y dándome el visto bueno a mí misma, salí de nuevo hacia cubierta justo en mismo momento en que el barco atracaba en el puerto.

En seguida vi al gentío rodear la embarcación hasta que pusieron la pasarela y comenzaron a bajar los tripulantes con algunas cajas y maletas. La gente fue formando así un pasillo natural por dónde iban pasando los marineros.

Los ciudadanos parecían algo excitados, había muchos niños gritando en dirección al barco, aclamando a su General con devoción. Podía entender fácilmente por qué parecía ser tan querido por el pueblo.

Él se acercó a mí y tendiéndome la mano con una sonrisa para que le acompañase, descendimos la pasarela en dirección a la ciudad.

Todos comenzaron a lanzar unos hermosos pétalos que, como un holograma, cambiaban de color según la inclinación en que los miraras al caer livianamente sobre el suelo, dejándome totalmente cautivada.

Thiedil se aproximó a mi oído.

 **Thiedil: {Esto es por ti}**

 **Mystika: ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?**

 **Thiedil: Mi pueblo se toma muy en serio la profecía, digamos que es como un mantra para nosotros.**

 **Mystika: Ya veo...**

Con cierta congoja paseamos entre la gente con Valkyon tras mis pasos hasta que llegamos a la entrada de la ciudad. Allí también nos esperaban con el mismo humor festivo. Según me había contado Thiedil, la fiesta de la noche siguiente estaba reservada tanto a la nobleza de este Reino y de los aliados como a los comerciantes más influyentes. Así que la noche de llegada eran los ciudadanos los que festejarían por las calles con música y bailes, algo que me resultaba totalmente exagerado pero traté con respeto por ser sus costumbres.

Y de repente, al cruzar una calle, se alzó ante nosotros un hermoso castillo, de esos que sólo salen en los cuentos de hadas: esbeltos, con un aura mágica y con delicados y hermosos acabados.

Sin darme cuenta por estar mirando embobada la majestuosa edificación, Thiedil se paró en frente tomándome de la mano con gentileza.

 **Thiedil: Bienvenida a mi hogar.**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	54. Capítulo 50

**CAPÍTULO 50**

 **LA FIESTA**

 **Thiedil: Bienvenida a mi hogar.**

(¿Su hogar, un castillo?)

En seguida recordé lo que había leído sobre la época medieval, cuando los castillos acogían no sólo a los gobernantes, sino también a su guardia, los trabajadores o incluso había estancias para algunos ciudadanos y el ganado.  
En la zona de entrada de la torre Barbacana, a ambos lados de la gran puerta de madera y hierro, había dos parejas de elfos montando guardia. Éstos, al vernos llegar dieron la orden de abrir la puerta, que con un chasquido comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Los ciudadanos nos seguían, rodeándonos y lanzando aún esos pétalos tan peculiares, pero esta vez pude distinguir con mayor claridad que repetían las palabras "Valin, Falinn Drottning" una y otra vez.

Una vez abierta la puerta, el General me empujó suavemente para acompañarme dentro, al patio de armas, seguidos por todos los tripulantes de alto rango, de Valkyon y de las gentes de allí.  
Las enormes murallas que rodeaban el recinto estaban llenas de arqueros haciendo una reverencia a nuestro paso. Y los ciudadanos se introdujeron llenando todo el espacio, dejando sólo un camino hasta la entrada a la Torre del homenaje, totalmente diferente a las que había en mi país.  
La edificación era esbelta y de paredes blanquecinas, con varias torres alrededor. Todo el castillo se erigía en la falda de una montaña de vegetación espesa y de color verde intenso.  
Era incapaz de dejar de mirar hacia todos lados, comprobando cada mínimo detalle. Hasta que pasamos las puertas del castillo cerrándose tras de nosotros, alejando así un poco el bullicio que había afuera.

 **Thiedil: Siéntete como en casa y cualquier cosa que necesites, pídelo.**

 **Mystika: Sí, gracias. Es un castillo hermoso...**

Thiedil me sonrió con los ojos relucientes y llenos de un sano orgullo, como si hubiera alabado algo hecho por él directamente.  
Seguimos adelante y subimos las escaleras un par de pisos hasta que llegamos a un gran salón presidido por tres hermosos tronos, siendo el del medio el más grande y ornamentado. No obstante apenas podía observarlo con detalle, pues la estancia estaba llena de elfos bien vestidos mirando en su dirección.  
Pero en cuanto el General hizo acto de presencia y se dieron cuenta de ello, esos elfos, que imaginaba serían nobles por sus vestimentas, se apartaron dejando otro pasillo haciendo una ligera reverencia. En ese momento pude ver los tronos con claridad y la que ocupaba el central no era otra que Elendra, la melliza de Thiedil, con ambas manos posadas en los apoyabrazos, las piernas cruzadas y una pose y mirada que demostraban su altanería.

(¿Qué hace ella ocupando un trono?)

 **Elendra: Hermano, al fin vuelves y... bien acompañado.**

Una expresión sarcástica se dibujó en su cara al hablar mirando en mi dirección, hasta que observó quién me seguía y entonces enmarcó una sonrisa de complacencia y el brillo de sus ojos se hizo intenso.

 **Elendra: Acércate, quiero saludar a los invitados.**

 **Thiedil: Espero que todo esté bien por aquí, veo que estás entretenida.**

Aún con la mano de Thiedil en mi espalda, me llevó hasta su hermana seguida por Valkyon.  
Ella se levantó sin prisas y me tendió la mano, obligándose a sonreír en mi dirección, pero mirando de reojo a mi jefe. En cuanto acabé de saludar ella se dirigió a Valkyon, al que dio la mano de forma delicada y mirada seductora.  
Apreté los puños y los dientes y me mantuve lo más serena posible. Valkyon retiró su mano rápidamente muy a pesar de la elfa y dio un paso hacia atrás, como si las formalidades ya hubieran acabado y pudiera volver a su cometido.

 **Thiedil: A partir de ahora puedo ocuparme yo, avisa a las chicas para que acompañen a Mystika a su habitación.**

Una mueca de desagrado cruzó la cara de Elendra, que en seguida sonrió con falsedad asintiendo ante el mandato de su hermano.

 **Elendra: Valkyon, tú eres su escolta, ¿cierto? Acompáñanos.**

Y así seguimos a las elfas que se unieron a nosotros hasta el piso superior, que se dividía en varias estancias al fondo de un gran pasillo. Éstas eran de gran tamaño y bastante lujosas, con camas con dosel, enormes tinas y de todo lo necesario para la comodidad del huésped.

 **Elendra: Ahora te mostraré tu alcoba, Valkyon. Es la contigua a la suya.**

 **Valkyon: Me sentiría más tranquilo pudiendo dormir aquí en el diván.**

 **Elendra: No es necesario, habrá guardias apostados fuera, vamos.**

Elendra agarró del brazo a Valkyon y tiró de él hasta salir por la puerta cerrando tras de sí.  
Una de las elfas se quedó arreglando los últimos detalles, trayendo toallas, agua y demás mientras la observaba pensando en lo que podría estar pasando tras la pared de al lado.

 **[VALKYON]**

Elendra me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la habitación a mi pesar, dejando a Mystika sola con una de las ayudantes de cámara. En seguida abrió la puerta de al lado y me hizo pasar.  
La habitación era muy sencilla y tenía lo básico, pero tampoco necesitaba nada más.

 **Elendra: Como ves no tienes gran cosa, así que puedes venir a mi habitación si te aburres. Está justo al lado.**

 **Valkyon: No será necesario, gracias.**

Le hablé sin apenas prestarle atención, fijándome en el gran ventanal de la alcoba. La elfa se había puesto tensa por mi negativa, aunque su mirada parecía indicar que pensaba que yo había sido demasiado inocente para entender su propuesta.

 **Elendra: No es molestia que vengas, tengo juegos de mesa, podemos pasarlo bien.**

 **Valkyon: Suelo acostarme pronto y estoy aquí con un cometido, no de vacaciones. Así que tranquila.**

 **Elendra: Claro... Traerán la cena a las habitaciones hoy.**

Ella apretó los dientes y con una fugaz y tensa despedida abandonó la habitación.  
Solté un profundo suspiro de alivio y en seguida fui hacia la ventana, que abrí de par en par de inmediato para observar el verde paraje bañado por la luz de la luna. Luego me giré hacia la habitación de Mystika descubriendo un gran balcón. Las puertas estaban cerradas, algo que supuse no duraría demasiado, ya que a ella le gustaba dormir con la brisa fresca que entraba por las ventanas.

La elfa acabó sus tareas y se acercó a mí con lo que parecía un conjunto de dormir que depositó en la cama.

 **Elfa: Cámbiese por favor.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cambiarme? ¿No saldré a cenar?**

 **Elfa: Oh no, esta noche os traerán la cena a la habitación y sería una lástima que se echara a perder el vestido que lleva.**

Extrañada me desvestí y observé las prendas que me había traído: un elegante babydoll blanco de satén y encaje a conjunto con la bata, que me coloqué en seguida. Justo entonces picaron a la puerta y sin esperar contestación un elfo entró con una bandeja de plata tapada, dejándola sobre la mesa y desapareciendo luego igual de rápido que entró.

(¿Ni siquiera con Valkyon puedo compartir el momento de la cena?)

Me senté en la silla ante el plato con algo de desgana y lo destapé quedando alucinada con lo que tenía delante. Era como si la primavera hubiera estallado en esa bandeja, llena de los colores vivos de la fruta y la hortaliza cruda. El problema era que no solo eso estaba crudo, también la carne. Era como un expositor de género, que eliges para luego cocinarlo.  
Cuando iba a preguntar a la chica si allí solían comer la carne cruda vi un papelito en una esquina, que leí en seguida:

Comer crudo o cocinado sólo depende de ti y lo que te concentres.  
Buen provecho,

Thiedil

(¡Qué maldito! ¡Me está poniendo a prueba de nuevo!)

Empecé a picotear lo que podía comer crudo sin problemas mientras releía la nota. Realmente le importaba que desarrollara mi potencial, aunque no sabía bien cuál era y qué límites tenía.  
Comencé a darle vueltas pensando cómo podría conseguir cocinar ese trozo de carne, que además tenía muy buena pinta y sería una lástima dejarlo allí. Así que cuando hube acabado parte de la verdura, coloqué la carne en el centro de la bandeja y puse mi mano encima.  
Entonces me concentré en ella y en mi mano cerrando los ojos, dibujando en mi mente ambos elementos y añadiendo el del fuego, el calor.  
Como el día anterior, comencé a sentir subir la temperatura de mi palma, primero de forma suave y luego más intensa. De repente sentí algo volátil y muy caliente surgir de ella, así que abrí los ojos y vi desaparecer una llama entre mis dedos. Al retirar la mano para observarla de cerca me di cuenta que la carne se había tostado ligeramente por ese lado.

La elfa miraba la escena estupefacta con los ojos y la boca bien abiertos. Di vuelta a la carne y repetí el proceso. Había quedado bastante cruda por dentro, aunque me gustaba así, pero lo hubiera preferido más tostado por fuera.  
Como no tenía ganas de pasarme en la cocción, lo dejé tal cual y comencé a saborearla con una sonrisa en la boca. Volví a mirar la nota y se me ocurrió mandarle un mensaje a Thiedil. Volví a hacer lo mismo que con la carne y prendí el papel, soplando en seguida para que no desapareciese el mensaje.

 **Mystika: Disculpa, ¿puedes hacer llegar de nuevo la nota a Thiedil?**

 **Elfa: Eh sí, sí, claro.**

La chica recogió todo lo que había en la mesa, se metió la nota entre sus ropas y se despidió antes de desaparecer de forma definitiva por la puerta.

Suspiré algo aliviada ahora que ya no estaba siendo vigilada de cerca por una desconocida y me dirigí al balcón para ver las vistas a la montaña y el pueblo iluminado por la luna. El color blanco de las edificaciones brillaba de forma especial con esa luz, lo que le confería un aspecto hermoso a todo el valle.  
Desde ahí podía oír a los ciudadanos aún festejando, seguramente comiendo, bebiendo y bailando, pues sonaban extraños instrumentos con un ritmo melódico y festivo.

Al acercarme al borde de la barandilla, la brisa fresca acarició todo mi cuerpo y me dieron ganas de salir volando de allí, pero resultaría descortés y preocuparía a algunos sin motivo.  
Mientras pensaba en ello oí un ruido sordo tras de mí, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo, así que me giré de inmediato en posición de defensa.

 **Valkyon: Perdona, no quería asustarte.**

 **Mystika: ¿Pero cómo...?**

 **Valkyon: Salté desde el alféizar de la ventana.**

 **Mystika: ¿Has visto la de metros que hay de aquí al suelo?**

No pude evitar regañarle con preocupación, poniendo mis manos sobre las caderas como si fuera una madre sermoneando a su hijo después de una trastada. Él se rio y encogió de hombros para luego acercarse a mí y tomarme entre sus brazos.  
En ese momento me relajé y olvidé el susto del momento, devolviéndole el gesto con las estrellas como único testigo de nuestro acercamiento.

Al rato se separó de mí, me tomó por los hombros y me miró de arriba a abajo.

 **Valkyon: ¿Y esto que llevas puesto?**

 **Mystika: ¿No te gusta?**

Me separé un poco más y desabroché la bata dejando a la vista un poco del camisón. Valkyon entrecerró los ojos un momento mientras volvía a mirar con detenimiento, pero en seguida se puso serio.

 **Valkyon: Me encanta como te queda, lo que no me gusta es que alguien te haga estos "regalos".**

 **Mystika: Y con ese alguien te refieres a...**

Él soltó un gruñido en respuesta acompañado de una mueca de desagrado. Atrapé su mano con la mía y le hice entrar en la habitación, por si eso ayudaba a que nadie escuchara nuestra conversación nada discreta.

 **Mystika: No importa quién lo regala, sino quien lo disfruta. Y si no te gusta, siempre puedes quitármelo...**

Le guiñé un ojo y luego le di un beso, que correspondió de inmediato abrazándome fuerte. Luego se separó unos centímetros mirándome fijamente.

 **Valkyon: Por desgracia no podrá ser esta noche, no me gustaría que alguien nos interrumpiera en el mejor momento.**

Aunque parecía bastante seguro de sus palabras, su mirada y sus caricias en mi espalda decían todo lo contrario. Pero tenía razón, no era el momento ni el lugar, además aquí habían entrado ya sin esperar mi permiso.  
Me acurruqué en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón y sus brazos volvieron a rodearme con fuerza, permaneciendo así un buen rato.

 **Mystika: Oye ¿ahora cómo volverás a tu habitación? Una cosa es saltar a un balcón y otro a una ventana.**

 **Valkyon: No pensé en ello.**

 **Mystika: Voy a ver si por la puerta se puede, espera mi señal.**

Hizo un gesto afirmativo y esperó detrás de la puerta para que no le pudieran ver al abrirla.  
Cuando di un paso fuera vi dos enormes siluetas aladas a un par de metros portando sendas lanzas. Apenas estaba iluminada la estancia y no podía ver más allá de mis narices, así que no podía distinguir lo que eran.

Ambos se giraron al unísono al escucharme salir y pude discernir sus rasgos con la poca luz que se colaba desde mi habitación.  
Eran dos hombres de piel nívea, con cuerpos bien esculpidos y fuertes, apenas vestidos con una capa azul y una especie de falda de estilo romano. Sus rostros estaban escondidos bajo yelmos del mismo estilo antiguo y dos enormes alas de plumas azules y blancas con puntas doradas surgían de su espalda.

Uno de ellos se acercó y pude comprobar que sus brazos estaban adornados por una especie de tatuajes de un dorado intenso imitando unas grandes rayas de tigre. Se quitó el yelmo dejando bien a la vista sus orbes oscuras, como los de un animal.

 **¿?: Buenas noches princesa, soy Colin y él mi compañero Mars. Seremos tus guardianes esta noche.**

 **Mystika: Oh vaya, es una sorpresa. Mhh ¿Qué... qué clase de faeries sois?**

Colin sonrió ante mi evidente cara de confusión. Realmente jamás leí sobre una especie así de faery.

 **Colin: No somos faeries, somos familiares.**

 **Mystika: ¿Cómo?**

 **Colin: Los elfos grises han desarrollado una poción que humaniza a los familiares. Somos owletts.**

Me debatía entre la confusión, la curiosidad y la necesidad de alejarlos de allí para que Valkyon volviera a su habitación. Tenía que buscar una excusa.

 **Mystika: Es increíble... Oye tenía pensado dar un pequeño paseo para ayudarme a dormir.**

 **Colin: Te acompañaremos, no podemos dejarte sin vigilancia.**

En otras circunstancias me habría molestado que me obligaran a ir vigilada, pero esta vez era necesario, así que asentí sonriendo, cerré la puerta y di un ligero repiqueteo en ella antes de decirles a mis guardias personales que ya podíamos irnos en voz lo suficientemente alta para que Valkyon lo oyera.

Nos alejamos de allí con los dos owletts siguiéndome bien de cerca hacia una zona ajardinada mientras preguntaba a Colin cosas sobre el proceso de humanización.

 **Mystika: Entonces, ¿Volvéis a vuestro estado natural luego?**

 **Colin: Depende de la poción, está en continua modificación para aumentar el tiempo de transformación.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y te gusta ser "humano"?**

Él se encogió de hombros aunque sin perder la postura de alerta mientras su compañero se mantenía a cierta distancia vigilando los alrededores.

 **Colin: Conservamos nuestras habilidades y además podemos comunicarnos con los faeries, así que personalmente no me disgusta.**

 **Mystika: Por cómo lo dices parece que hay familiares a los que no les agrada.**

 **Colin: Supongo, algunos prefieren seguir siendo lo que realmente son.**

 **Mystika: Espero que en ese caso no les obliguen a transformarse de nuevo.**

Me dirigió una sonrisa amable y después miró alrededor nuestro. Mars se acercó de nuevo a nosotros en silencio.

 **Colin: Deberíamos volver a las alcobas, es un poco tarde.**

Asentí y fuimos camino a la torre del homenaje. Valkyon ya haría rato que habría vuelto a su habitación, así que no me preocupaba volver ya, aunque hubiera preferido dar esa vuelta sola.

Una vez llegamos a la puerta, los familiares se despidieron con una reverencia y retomaron sus posiciones anteriores en cuanto desaparecí por la puerta. Y como no tenía nada más interesante que hacer me fui a dormir pensando en el día de mañana.

...

Justo comenzaba a salir el sol cuando abrí mis ojos lentamente después de un sueño reparador. La cama era muy cómoda y sólo se oían los cantos de algunos familiares.

Me estiré cual gato para activar mi cuerpo y salté de la cama dispuesta a cambiarme de ropa. Sólo había un problema, mis cosas no estaban allí, ni si quiera mi espada.

Salí como un rayo de la habitación topándome de nuevo con mis guardias personales, que no se habían movido de su puesto.

 **Colin: Buenos días princesa, ¿necesita algo?**

 **Mystika: Mis cosas. Mi mochila y mi arma.**

 **Colin: Si requiere atuendos, ellos le proporcionarán todo lo que necesite aquí.**

 **Mystika: La ropa es lo de menos, quiero mi espada conmigo.**

 **Colin: Princesa...**

Antes de que pudiera volver a replicar, miró hacia el pasillo por detrás de mí y se calló de forma abrupta, volviendo a tomar la postura de guardia, bien erguido en toda su longitud, que no era poca.  
Yo me giré para ver qué le había callado de forma tan repentina.

 **Thiedil: ¿Hay algún problema?**

 **Mystika: Ah Thiedil, buenos días. Sí, no sé dónde están mis cosas.**

 **Thiedil: Entiendo. Acompáñame.**

Hizo un gesto a los dos owletts y ellos se quedaron allí sin moverse mientras él empujaba con delicadeza mi espalda para guiarme por la estancia hasta una habitación cerrada con candado.

 **Thiedil: Recibí tu mensaje, enhorabuena. Tus cosas están aquí, pero no deberías preocuparte por nada, nosotros podemos proporcionarte todo lo que necesites.**

 **Mystika: Si es así sólo quiero mi espada, es lo único que no se puede reemplazar.**

 **Thiedil: Una auténtica guerrera.**

Sonrió de lado y luego murmuró unas extrañas palabras que no entendí provocando un chasquido metálico. Me giré hacia el sonido y comprobé que el candado se había abierto solo.  
Él empujó la puerta y me dejó pasar primero seguida por él de cerca.  
En seguida vi en una mesa mi espada bien colocada y enfundada, además del resto de mis pertenencias. La recogí rápidamente sonriendo y me giré hacia el elfo.

 **Mystika: Supongo que no puedo andar en camisón todo el día, así que...**

 **Thiedil: Ya tengo elegidos tus conjuntos, no te preocupes.**

 **Mystika: ¿Y esto también lo elegiste tú?**

Señalé a mí conjunto de dormir y él sonrió afirmando con la cabeza.

 **Thiedil: ¿Te gusta?**

 **Mystika: La verdad es que tienes buen gusto, aunque no son colores que suela usar.**

 **Thiedil: Si te gusta, es tuyo.**

 **Mystika: Ah no, no es necesario, ya tengo ropa y puedo pagarme la que necesite.**

 **Thiedil: No es limosna, es un regalo.**

Dicho esto atrapó mi mano con la suya y me llevó a una habitación contigua. Sin soltarme abrió la puerta y me mostró un gran vestidor con varios conjuntos muy finos colocados en maniquíes.  
Todos eran de la misma combinación de colores: blanco, azul y rosa claros y detalles dorados. Y todos ellos tenían el "escudo de armas" que portaban él y sus guerreros.

Eran hermosos, pero para nada mi estilo, pues solía vestir más cómodo y oscuro. Antes de poder seguir observándolos, el elfo volvió a tirar de mi mano y me puso ante lo que parecía otro maniquí pero tapado por una enorme tela. Él me soltó y lo destapó observando mi reacción.

 **Thiedil: Esto es lo que llevarás esta noche en la fiesta. ¿Qué te parece?**

Estaba boquiabierta, pues aunque no fuera algo que yo elegiría, el vestido era increíblemente bonito. El blanco brillante prevalecía y sus detalles y accesorios dorados le daban un toque muy elegante. Era un auténtico vestido de princesa, aunque un tipo de princesa que no me representaba. Aun así era admirable.

 **Mystika: Es realmente hermoso, Thiedil... Pero no necesito que me regales todo esto, no puedo aceptarlo.**

 **Thiedil: Ya es tuyo y es de mala educación devolver un regalo.**

 **Mystika: ¡Pero...!**

Thiedil colocó su dedo en mis labios haciendo la señal de silencio, que acaté más por la sorpresa del gesto que por otro motivo.

Cuando retiró el dedo lo hizo deslizándolo ligeramente, como si me acariciara y eso provocó que todo mi cuerpo se tensara. Él hizo ver que no había pasado nada, se dio la vuelta y eligió el atuendo más cómodo que había para luego ponerlo sobre mis brazos.

 **Thiedil: Cuando termines de cambiarte baja al gran salón, desayunaremos allí.**

Y con su eterna sonrisa abandonó la estancia en dirección a las escaleras.

Yo seguía algo turbada por su gesto mientras iba camino a mi habitación. Thiedil siempre había sido amable, pero ese gesto no pude sentirlo como los anteriores. Esta vez había sido más... íntimo, aunque quizás sólo eran imaginaciones mías y estaba siendo influenciada por los celos de Valkyon.

Una vez en mi habitación me cambié de ropa cuando sentí golpear la puerta.

 **Mystika: Adelante.**

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas mientras yo dejaba la ropa de dormir bien colocada en la cama.  
Seguramente era alguna de las elfas que venían a ordenar la habitación.

 **Valkyon: Vengo a escoltarte hasta el salón.**

Me giré al escuchar su voz tan seria y correcta, sorprendiéndome el elevado tono de su voz hasta que cerró la puerta y entendí que era un paripé para los que pudieran escucharle o verle entrar a mi habitación.  
Entonces nos sonreímos mientras nos aproximábamos el uno al otro hasta abrazarnos y besarnos.

 **Valkyon: Quiero volver al Cuartel y no tener que dormir separados nunca más.**

 **Mystika: Yo también...**

Obviamente echaba de menos sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo bajo las sábanas, sentir su olor y su respiración a escasos centímetros de mí, observar la serenidad de su rostro mientras dormía.  
Pero pronto volveríamos a casa y podríamos dormir juntos sin problema.

 **Valkyon: Vamos a desayunar.**

...

 **[VALKYON]**

Después de desayunar y comer todos juntos, Mystika y yo salimos a dar un paseo por los jardines bajo la mirada de los trabajadores del castillo que iban y venían en todas las direcciones para dejar el salón listo para la fiesta de la noche.

Caminábamos en silencio mientras veíamos el sol cada vez más bajo en el cielo. Al observar a Mystika vi un reflejo de preocupación en su rostro, aunque quizás sólo eran nervios. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención y esa fiesta era completamente en honor a ella. Su presentación.

Para llamar su atención acaricié su mandíbula con el pulgar de forma suave y ella inmediatamente sonrió con ternura al girar su cara ligeramente hacia mí.

 **Valkyon: ¿Qué te preocupa?**

 **Mystika: No es nada, tranquilo.**

Sabía que algo le pasaba pero que no quería preocuparme a mí y como ella estaba así, preferí mantener mi calma aunque seguramente mi estado de nervios era peor que el suyo, con la inminente y misteriosa fiesta repentina que había montado el elfo.

Era en estos momento cuando más ganas tenía de abrazarla, sólo para transmitirle lo que sentía por ella por si eso la ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pero no debíamos...

Nos detuvimos tras un árbol de tronco grueso que nos ocultaba lo justo de las miradas de los curiosos, así que aproveché para darle un fugaz beso en la boca mientras retiraba un mechón de su pelo tras su hombro.  
Ella me sonrió complacida mirándome como si quisiera desaparecer de allí y llevarme con ella. Y sabía que yo la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Mystika cogió mis dos manos con las suyas y depositó un beso en cada palma.

 **Mystika: Guárdalos para luego.**

Aunque era un gesto muy tierno, ella lo dijo con un poco de humor, puede que por la vergüenza de mostrar esa faceta suya. Pero me encantaba tanto la Mystika tierna como la desafiante o divertida.

La abracé suavemente sintiendo el olor de su pelo y su piel y lo grabé en mi memoria una vez más.

 **¿?: Aquí estáis...**

Ambos nos giramos al momento separando nuestros cuerpos como si nos hubieran pillado haciendo algo indebido. Elendra estaba ante nosotros con expresión seria y las manos sobre la cadera.

 **Elendra: Humana, debes ir a arreglarte para la fiesta.**

Ella afirmó con la cabeza y después de mirarme de reojo se marchó sin decir nada en dirección a su habitación y yo me giré hacia la elfa en cuanto vi desaparecer la silueta de Mystika.

 **Elendra: Vamos, tú también tienes que prepararte.**

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación un par de elfas me esperaban ante la gran bañera que había a un lado de la habitación. Habían encendido algo parecido a incienso y algunas velas alrededor.

 **Elfa: Por favor, desvístase, es la hora del baño.**

Me acerqué a la bañera y para mi asombro descubrí que no era agua lo que la cubría, sino un líquido blanco.

 **Mystika: ¿Qué es esto?**

 **Elfa: Leche de Moogliz**.

Arqueé mis cejas con sorpresa mientras retiraba mis prendas y las dejaba sobre la silla de la mesa. Cuando acabé me metí en la leche tibia y me senté.

 **Elfa: Verá que hermosa queda su piel con este baño.**

Lo cierto es que resultaba agradable al tacto y el olor dulzón de la leche no era nada molesto. Incluso me sentía algo más relajada.

Al rato y cuando me indicó la muchacha, salí de la bañera y en seguida la otra se acercó y me envolvió con un albornoz para luego llevarme ante el tocador para peinarme. Ambas comenzaron a ocuparse de mis uñas y pelo como si estuviera en un salón de belleza.

Entonces una tercera elfa entró en la habitación con el maniquí con el vestido. Mis nervios volvieron a aflorar y sólo deseaba no tener que hacer mucho rato el papel delante de todo el mundo. Poner buena cara mientras seguramente me aburría como una ostra entretanto los nobles hablaban de cosas que poco me interesaban.

 **Elfa: Vamos princesa.**

Me levantó del asiento y me dirigió al vestido una vez terminaron de arreglarme. Me quité el albornoz, me puse la ropa interior y ellas colocaron el hermoso y complicado traje, que tenía cierres en la espalda a los que obviamente yo no llegaba.

Luego los zapatos y complementos acabaron de darle el toque final al conjunto, mirando satisfechas el resultado.

 **Elfa: Por favor, espere aquí, vendrán a buscarla.**

Y dicho esto abandonaron la habitación dejándome sola y en silencio.

 **[VALKYON]**

Elendra me había acompañado a la habitación en silencio y el ceño fruncido, seguramente molesta por vernos abrazados. Pero no era de su incumbencia y que eso la hiciera sentir peor o mejor no me importaba en absoluto.

Me indicó que debía lavarme y ponerme un atuendo más acorde a la fiesta que iban a celebrar, atuendo que habían dejado ya en mi habitación.

Sabía que en la habitación contigua estaba Mystika arreglándose y sentía una gran curiosidad por ver cómo estaría. Aunque por supuesto debería esperar al momento en que la llevaran al gran salón.

Una vez terminé volví a salir al pasillo, encontrándome de nuevo a Elendra, que ya estaba lista también.

 **Elendra: Vamos.**

La seguí hasta el salón, que estaba ya completamente decorado, lleno de mesas con un surtido muy variado de alimentos de colores vivos y una pinta muy apetecible.

Ella me guio hasta donde sería mi posición, cerca de los tronos pero algo oculto por una columna.

 **Elendra: Valkyon, me gustaría que esta noche, al acabar la fiesta nos viéramos.**

 **Valkyon: Podemos vernos durante.**

 **Elendra: En mi habitación.**

La propuesta era la del día anterior, pero esta vez sonaba a una orden que no se podía discutir.

 **Valkyon: Gracias, pero no.**

 **Elendra: No te lo estoy preguntando, querido. ¿Qué crees que pensará mi hermano cuando le cuente lo que he visto en el jardín?**

 **Valkyon: ¿Y qué crees que has visto y por qué debería importarle a tu hermano?**

Ella dibujó una sonrisa diabólica en su cara desafiándome con la mirada. Parecía muy segura de sí misma y de que yo finalmente cedería.

 **Elendra: Esta noche, no lo olvides...**

Y se giró sin darme oportunidad a réplica mientras sentía la rabia de no saber qué podía ocurrir y de no poder contestarle como merecía. Su amenaza era demasiado sería, lo que hacía que las sospechas que tenía comenzaran a tomar sentido.

En cuanto picaron a la puerta di paso. Ésta se abrió y vi asomarse a Thiedil, vestido con lo que supuse sus mejores galas. Está vez su porte no era para nada de un guerrero, sino el de un auténtico noble.

Al mirarme se quedó serio observándome con detenimiento, haciéndome pensar que quizás había algo mal con mi aspecto y bueno, claro que había algo mal, esa no era yo y no podía sentirme del todo cómoda.

 **Mystika: ¿Ocurre algo malo?**

Me miré todo el vestido, al menos allí donde alcanzaba mi vista, por si había algo mal colocado o sucio.

 **Thiedil: Estás...**

Al oírle pronunciarse levanté la vista hacia él. Se acercó poco a poco con los ojos brillantes sin quitarme ojo.

 **Thiedil: ... Preciosa.**

Y con esta sentencia, tomó mi mano sonriendo. Mi primera reacción fue retirar la mano, pero me contuve por no parecer grosera.

Por suerte en seguida la soltó y con ella rebuscó algo en sus ropas hasta sacar una joya muy parecida a la que llevaba él en la cabeza. Se colocó detrás de mí y la emplazó allí mismo, haciendo que una hermosa piedra azul como la suya quedara en medio de mi frente.

Thiedil volvió ante mí y con un gesto de aprobación me indicó que ya podíamos marchar. Por una parte aliviada de salir de la habitación, le seguí a los pasillos llenos de gente yendo en todas direcciones que se detenían unos instantes para mirarnos y luego seguir con sus quehaceres.

Después de bajar los dos pisos que llevaban al salón, el General se detuvo ante la entrada dando indicaciones a unos elfos. Y a los pocos segundos se escuchó el sonido de unas trompetas, anunciando nuestra llegada al parecer.

Entonces Thiedil agarró mi mano poniéndola alrededor de su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la estancia cuando las trompetas cesaron su estruendo.

El corazón me latía a mil por hora por los nervios, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, sólo desear que acabara cuanto antes.

El elfo me giró en dirección a los tronos, los cuales estaban vacíos excepto uno de los que estaban al lado del principal, y éste estaba ocupado ni más ni menos que por Elendra.

Creí que ese día conocería al soberano de Rhodaris, pero parecía ser que éramos nosotros quiénes ocuparíamos ese lugar. Bien, yo era princesa, así que entendía mi puesto, pero ¿un General y su hermana? Además todo reino tenía su rey, eso era indiscutible e indispensable.

La mirada altanera de la elfa cruzó la mía en cuanto llegué a la altura de los asientos reales y entonces una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su cara, una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.  
Antes de poder pensar en nada más, Thiedil me colocó de cara al público, que aplaudía y vitoreaba con energía las mismas palabras que pronunciaban los ciudadanos el día anterior: "Valin, Falinn Drottning", aunque sin perder la elegancia de sus respectivos rangos.

De repente todos callaron antes un gesto de Thiedil y alguien colocado en uno de los extremos de los tronos comenzó a hacer la presentación en voz alta, haciendo que retumbara en todo el salón. Yo, poco interesada en toda esa retahíla de palabras rimbombantes, busqué con la mirada a Valkyon, que sabía que se encontraría oculto cerca de los tronos y en efecto, allí estaba observándome.

Se había cambiado de ropa a unas más elegantes que le quedaban de lujo y hacían resaltar el moreno de piel y el dorado de sus ojos. No pude evitar sonreírle en cuántos nuestras pupilas hicieron contacto. Su mirada se intensificó con cierta admiración, probablemente por cómo me habían arreglado, pero a los segundos su semblante se oscureció y sus ojos reflejaron algo de pavor al mirar al elfo que estaba hablando.

Entonces yo también presté atención a las palabras del pregonero.

 **Pregonero: ... y como Elegida, será convertida en Reina de Rhodaris uniéndose con la realeza y así hacer cumplir la profecía de nuestra salvación...**

En seguida miré a Thiedil con total confusión y él me devolvió la mirada serio, incluso pude ver un reflejo de culpa en sus ojos, lo que me hizo entrar inmediatamente en pánico.

Volví de nuevo mi atención al pregonero mientras me deshacía del brazo del elfo.

 **Pregonero: ... ¡Por Eldarya, por la futura Reina y por el Rey Thiedil de Rhodaris!.**

 **FIN**  
 **DE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA**


	55. Capítulo extra 49-2 LEMON

**CAPÍTULO 49.2**

 **SÓLO MÍA**

Sin poder esperar más comencé a avanzar hasta la mesa, sentándola sobre ella en cuanto la alcanzamos sin dejar de besarla. Sus manos se metían entre mi pelo y empujaban mi nuca para atraerme al máximo hacia ella, sin apenas poder coger aire mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban con furia la una contra la otra.  
Ella pegó más su cadera a la mía y abandonó mi boca para dirigirse a mi oreja.

\- **Sabes que los elfos tienen el oído fino, ¿no?** \- Su obvia insinuación susurrada a mi oído me hizo sentir un escalofrío de placer.

\- **Entonces habrá que ser silenciosos.** \- sentencié en el mismo tono.  
- **Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada...**  
- **Me ocuparé de que no puedan oírnos.**

Aún sentíamos que no habíamos recuperado todo el tiempo perdido, a pesar de que estuvimos casi toda la noche anterior intentándolo.

Mystika podía ser tan ardiente como tierna y eso me volvía loco. A decir verdad todo en ella me volvía loco: su olor, sus gestos, su mirada, la forma de tocarme o besarme. Y eso me daba ganas de complacerla en todos los sentidos, donde y cuando fuera.  
Por cada caricia con sus manos o su lengua sentía crecer mi erección rápidamente, algo que seguro habría notado desde hace rato, al haber pegado todo su cuerpo al mío.

De repente me atrapó rodeándome con sus piernas, lo que provocó que nuestras entrepiernas se pegaran con más intensidad. Podía notar el calor que desprendía su intimidad a través de mi ropa, acelerando mi ritmo cardíaco más de lo que estaba. Entonces ella movió sus caderas provocando un roce intenso en mi miembro, lo que me arrancó un sonoro gruñido en su boca.  
Noté su sonrisa en mis labios y luego los lamió con suavidad y tranquilidad. Sus manos abandonaron mi nuca para dirigirse a mi chaleco, que desabrochó y retiró mientras me miraba a los ojos de forma provocativa. Y era precisamente mi deseo de complacerla lo que me frenaba de tomarla ahí mismo sin contemplaciones.

Una vez liberado de mi chaleco volví a atrapar su boca y fui subiendo su camisón desde los muslos hasta las caderas con tanta tranquilidad como pude, deleitándome con su suave piel bajo mis ásperas manos. Luego las llevé al pecho recorriendo cada centímetro de su abdomen mientras ella se retorcía bajo mi tacto por las cosquillas, provocando así más fricción entre nuestros genitales.

Al llegar al borde de la tela tiré de ella hacía abajo sin delicadeza alguna liberando sus hermosos pechos. Ella contestó con un jadeo mientras mi lengua jugaba con su oreja y bajaba lentamente por el cuello y la clavícula. Entonces apreté uno de sus senos, estirando ligeramente el pezón, a lo que ella respondía con más jadeos y suspiros, conteniéndose para no hacer ruido.

Al fin me separé de ella mientras acariciaba su piel rosada y observaba como su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido de lo habitual. Su boca entreabierta, inhalando y exhalando con cierta dificultad, me invitaba a devorarla de nuevo, pero no eran esos labios los que iba a probar.  
Pegué mi pecho al suyo jugando de nuevo con su oreja y empujando su cuerpo contra la madera de la mesa hasta que finalmente se estiró sobre ella. Bajé mi boca por su piel hasta dar con uno de sus pechos, que succioné y mordí mientras cubría el otro con mi mano. Ella se retorcía bajo mi cuerpo y enredaba sus dedos en mi pelo, invitándome a no detenerme.  
Así que le hice caso y continué besando cada rincón de su abdomen hasta llegar a las caderas. Tomé una de sus piernas, elevándola un poco y comencé a lamer la fina piel del interior de sus muslos.

Podía sentir su cuerpo temblar ligeramente bajo mis manos. Repetí la acción con la otra pierna, besando la cicatriz que tenía de ese desagradable recuerdo, como si pudiera borrarlo con mis labios y luego hice que ambas piernas descansaran en el borde de la mesa.  
La pequeña pieza de tela que cubría su vagina estaba completamente húmeda y yo tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contenerme, quería hacerla disfrutar a ella primero, aunque eso fuera una tortura para mí.

La tomé de las caderas y acerqué mi cara a su entrepierna, rozando su clítoris con mi nariz de forma sutil, a lo que respondió con un jadeo. No pude evitar sonreír imaginando su cara, intentando no hacer ruido.  
Esta vez pasé la lengua ejerciendo un poco más de presión, provocando que de nuevo temblara todo su cuerpo.

\- **¡Mmm!**

Podía adivinar el gesto de su cara, mordiéndose el labio para no gemir demasiado alto, lo que me dio más ganas de hacerla gritar. Éste iba a ser su castigo por escapar del barco.

Volví a lamer con más fuerza, muy lentamente y escuché un chirrido en la madera. Al mirar vi que a Mystika le habían salido sus largas uñas negras y las estaba clavando en la mesa. Sonreí de lado al pensar en que podía transformarse al perder el control de sus emociones de forma involuntaria y entonces pasé esta vez un dedo por su apertura antes de arrancarle la braguita, quedando su intimidad totalmente expuesta.

Mystika respiraba de forma acelerada, elevando ligeramente su cuerpo en cada inhalación. Yo llevé mi mano a su boca para taparla en el momento en que deslicé mi lengua por sus labios hasta su clítoris. Ella gimió, pero sólo noté la vibración de su sonido en mi palma, lo que me provocó otro escalofrío de placer.  
Clavé los dedos de mi otra mano en su cadera y volví a lamer haciendo más presión, respondiendo ella de la misma forma.

Entonces, sin dejar de tapar su boca, acaricié la entrada de su vagina con la mano que tenía libre después de abandonar sus curvas. Mis dedos se deslizaban sin dificultad por los labios, así que sin pensarlo más, introduje dos dentro a la vez que volvía a pasar la lengua por esa zona tan sensible.

Ella intentó cerrar las piernas como acto reflejo, pero se encontró con el ancho de mis hombros impidiéndoselo, mientras de su garganta se oían sensuales gemidos acallados por mi presión. A partir de ese momento comencé a mover mis dedos mientras succionaba y lamía lentamente. Ella se estremecía y clavaba sus uñas a la madera, se retorcía e intentaba de alguna forma liberarse.

Cuando sentí que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar antes de llegar al orgasmo, me detuve y retiré los dedos para observar la reacción de su cuerpo, que descansó de repente sobre la mesa entre aliviada y decepcionada. Su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, intentando regular su respiración, así que también retiré la mano que cubría su boca. Una vez liberada, se recostó sobre sus codos para mirarme desafiante. Sus colmillos afilados asomaban en su boca y los ojos también se transformaron dándole un aspecto salvaje y excitante.

Y sin perder el contacto visual, desabroché primero mi cinturón que dejé caer al suelo y luego el pantalón y la ropa interior, que bajé sólo lo necesario. Lo siguiente fueron las vendas que cubrían mis caderas, que retiré poco a poco bajo su atenta mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior de una forma irresistible.

Cuando tiré las vendas al suelo ella hizo asomar de nuevo sus colmillos al sonreírme con picardía. Yo me pegué a ella completamente, acercando mi cara a la suya para volver a besarla apoyado con ambas manos sobre la mesa a cada lado de su cuerpo. Mi miembro quedaba perfectamente colocado a la altura ideal para penetrarla, así que sin aviso, la embestí con fuerza acallando su grito con mi lengua.

En seguida me di cuenta que entre el calor y la humedad de su interior tendría que concentrarme mucho para no perder el control. Así que comencé a embestirla lentamente mientras ella se estremecía en cada acometida y buscaba mi lengua con furia para acallar sus propios gemidos y, de paso, los míos.

Nuestras caricias, que comenzaron suaves, al ritmo de nuestro vaivén, iban en aumento, ejerciendo cierta presión para fundirnos el uno con el otro en nuestra totalidad. Sus uñas recorrían mi espalda con deleite, enviando descargas eléctricas a toda mi columna y en sus gestos se adivinaba la contención, queriendo disfrutar de ese momento tanto como pudiera, sin prisas.

Por desgracia una cosa era lo que quisiéramos y otra lo que el cuerpo nos demandara, así que tuve que salir de su interior un momento para recuperar un poco el control de mí mismo, algo difícil con los jadeos en mi boca y la mirada intensa de mi compañera, que me invitaba a continuar sin miramientos.

\- **Dioses, me vuelves loco...** \- gruñí sin poder evitarlo.  
\- **Espero que nunca quieras curar tu locura, yo no pienso hacerlo.**  
\- **Jamás**. - Y con esta sentencia tomé su pierna y la junté con la otra poniendo su cuerpo de lado contra la mesa mientras ella apoyaba uno de sus codos en ésta, incorporándose para no alejarse mucho de mí.

Acaricié su muslo lentamente hasta llegar a la rodilla, que presioné ligeramente hacia arriba, haciendo que su vagina quedase más expuesta y luego volví a subir mi mano hacia su cadera mientras acariciaba su pelo mirándole a los ojos. Ella expectante me miraba sin decir una palabra, lo que no era necesario ya que sus ojos, aunque hubieran sufrido la transformación, seguían siendo igual de expresivos. Me invitaban insistentes a retomar lo que había dejado, me pedían que perdiera el control y se lo hiciera perder a ella, sin piedad, sin contención.  
Presioné mi mano que seguía sobre su cadera para aferrarla bien, la otra la puse sobre la mesa, inclinándome hacia Mystika para no perder ese contacto visual, para tener cerca su boca y callar nuestro deseo salvaje con la lengua.

\- **Valkyon...**

Me encantaba que susurrara mi nombre, estaba hipnotizado por su voz y su ardiente cuerpo bajo el mío. Le sonreí ligeramente entendiendo en seguida lo que quería de mí y le besé con suavidad.  
Mi mano hizo aún más presión, clavándose en su carne y de nuevo la penetré con fuerza, llegando al límite de su interior mientras unía también nuestros labios.  
Mystika agarró mi nuca con la mano que tenía libre para que no escapara de su boca, algo que no tenía intención alguna de hacer.

Mis embestidas, aunque lentas, eran cada vez más fuertes y esa mezcla entre el ritmo calmado y la fuerte sacudida hacía temblar nuestros cuerpos. Casi podía ver su piel erizada por los escalofríos de placer que ambos sentíamos en cada movimiento. Eso unido a la propia excitación del momento por no poder hacer ruido y el hecho de que algún elfo podía interrumpir en cualquier momento.

Entonces pensé en la cara del General si nos pudiera escuchar ahora mismo y una ola de satisfacción recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Ella era mía. Era yo quien le hacía gemir y gritar, el que le excitaba con apenas un beso, el que le hacía temblar entre sus brazos. El dueño de sus deseos, de sus miradas tiernas y también ardientes, de sus caricias.

Este pensamiento no hizo otra cosa que excitarme más si es que eso era posible. El saber que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, en cuerpo y alma. Mi compañera, mi chica,... mi mujer.  
Y ya ni nuestras bocas lograban acallar nuestro deseo por completo. Su cuerpo tembloroso y sus paredes presionando mi miembro me habían llevado a un límite que ya no podía detener ni quería.

Me separé un momento de sus labios para admirarla mientras mis dedos se clavaban en su carne.

\- **Eres sólo mía... -** aseguré.  
\- **Y tú sólo mío -** dijo sin ninguna duda en su voz.

Respondí con una sonrisa ante esa especie de promesa, la de pertenecernos el uno al otro y retomé mis embestidas, esta vez más rápido, incontrolables como mi deseo por ella.

Volvió a juntar su boca con la mía empujándome hacia ella con ahínco cuando su vagina comenzó a contraerse con fuerza, ejerciendo una presión imposible de resistir. Y completamente sincronizados nos corrimos en el mismo momento, llenando su interior con mi esencia mientras su intimidad atrapaba ferozmente la mía hasta que al fin se relajó por completo.

Me apoyé sobre la mesa también con el codo para recuperar el aliento mientras acariciaba la cálida piel de mi compañera, perlada por el sudor, y enterraba mi cara en su cuello y su pelo.  
Su mano, que no había abandonado mi nuca ni un momento, la acarició de forma distraída. Su pecho subía y bajaba intentando controlar su respiración.  
Al momento sus colmillos comenzaron a retraerse, igual que la oscuridad de sus orbes y sus uñas.

Acarició mi rostro con su nariz, tal y como había hecho yo un rato antes, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando ambos de ese momento aún unidos. Y entonces susurró un te quiero en mi oído al que respondí del mismo modo sin dudarlo un segundo.

Súbitamente atrapé su cuerpo contra el mío y elevándola de la mesa la llevé hasta la cama, donde nos tendimos a la vez sin dejar de mirarnos, con el suave vaivén del barco envolviéndonos, escuchando el rumor de la marea en calma que reinaba a nuestro alrededor.  
La única y tenue luz que había en la habitación hacía brillar sus ojos, que me observaban con infinito cariño mientras acariciaba mi rostro, retirando algún mechón de pelo mientras yo imitaba sus gestos. Hasta que finalmente a ambos nos venció el cansancio poco a poco, cerrando los ojos para entregarnos esta vez a Morfeo.

 **FIN**


End file.
